Family
by HeeroSilverStar
Summary: Updated with Chapter 31! Special: Featuring a few canon Gundam Wing characters in chapter 31! A story about how Heero deals with love, friendship, having a real family and the ups and downs of life. Set after Gundam Wing Endless Waltz. Rather Angst, you are warned. Heero X OC, 1xOC Please read and review but NO FLAMERS!
1. Prologue

**Family**

**Prologue**

Author's note: I have been rewriting this story for so many times. I often get stuck at certain chapters and I will rewrite it all over again. Sometimes I changed the entire plot but somehow… I just couldn't make it perfect. Maybe I was too much of a perfectionist, to want this story to be really good. I finally decided that maybe I should really just stick to this version until the end, and see how things turn out.

This is Family, version 28th, a combination of ideas from all the 28 versions as well. I hope that you will enjoy reading this story.

Note: I did make up Heero's family background. This story is also set after Gundam Wing Endless Waltz.

Edit: I have always wanted to change the prologue as I felt that it didn't fit with the story at all. Hence I have written a totally new prologue, hence please read it!

Please read and review, but **NO FLAMERS!** Thank you very much.

* * *

After the war and the incident on Christmas of After Colony (AC) 196, everyone knew that peace wasn't that easy to maintain. And hence they have learnt to cherish the times that they have better. The Colonies came together and formed a board of ministers, making up of officials from all over the Colonies. Out of them, an election took place to elect someone to be the President of the Colonies, a man who was going to take charge of all the colonies, as well as help to maintain the peace between Earth and the Colonies.

Carlton Wingate emerged victorious; however Carlton changed a lot of policies and things. Somehow there were those who objected to these changes and there were those who were still trying very hard to make a war happen again. That's where the elite force that works behind the scene comes in, the Preventers. Lady Une, Head of the Preventer Force works closely with Carlton Wingate, to help to ensure peace and take out potential threats that were trying to disrupt this peace.

However Lady Une knows that she doesn't have enough manpower. Hence she sent Preventer Chang on a mission, to find the remaining four Gundam pilots and ask them to join the Preventer force. Trowa, Heero and Duo agreed to join the force, while Quatre rejected the offer as he wanted to pursue his own dreams.

After Colony 197, following Carlton's plans, more Colonies were in the process of building and reconstruction works was still going on. Carlton wanted to increase the number of Colonies to 10. While the Preventers are getting more busy with each passing day, trying to maintain peace as well as ensure that the Colonies is a safe place to live in.

Likewise, a DNA test proved that Heero was the long lost son of Carlton Wingate, Jacob Wingate. Heero is now a member of the Wingate family. He wasn't used to having a family, but they weren't giving up on him. This year, Heero also started his own company called SilverWings. It started out as a small company, but with some guidance from Carlton, the company began to prosper, evolve as well as gain recognition throughout the entire Colonies. This year, Heero also met a very famous singer from Japan, by the name of Fate de Camden. The two of them became good friends.

After Colony 198, SilverWings was now a very popular brand. The company ventures into all kinds of industries and does very well in all of them. It became an international, famous, well known and prestigious brand. Even though Heero was earning a lot but, he still spends most of his time on missions. Heero also takes time out to be with his family. While Fate rose to fame and became a very well known and popular singer throughout Earth. Fate had the chance of working closely with Heero as well as his friends and soon, she became their friend as well.

After Colony 199, The Ten Colonies have finished their construction works and many people from Earth are moving to the Colonies. Life is peaceful and well, people are also slowly accepting Carlton's ways.

This year, Heero and Relena became an official couple. Little does he know that Fate had already fallen in love with him.

Heero's company is doing very well and it has become a brand name that everyone knows about, in the Colonies as well as on Earth. And soon everyone is crazy about the company's products. While Fate's fame continues to spread throughout the Colonies as Fate breaks into the singing industry in the Colonies. With Fate's successful debut into the Colonies, Fate has decided to move into Colony L1 to continue on working on her music for the Colonies.

* * *

After Colony 199, 14th February, Valentine's Day

Earth, Japan, Sakura City,

Night Time

Heero Yuy, no, Heero Wingate was walking across a grass field. There were a lot of people here tonight, but everyone had the same goal, to watch the meteor shower that happened once every 500 hundred years. It can be viewed from the Colonies as well, but people believed that the image they saw were generated or rather created by the weather system. Hence everyone was flying back down to Earth, especially to places where the meteors would fly past, to witness this event by themselves.

It was a coincidence that the meteor shower happened to fall on the same day as Valentine's Day. It could also explain why there were many couples sitting on the grass cuddling and making out while waiting for the meteor shower. There were also photographers who were here to take photos of the meteor shower and people who have telescope with big and long lens.

Heero continued walking through the grass field as his eyes scanned the area, searching for his friend. He actually had no intention of coming here to watch the meteor shower, but his best friends were bugging him to get a few photographs of the meteor shower for them simply because they were too busy enjoying Valentine's Day to be here. He didn't blame them as he was the only one who didn't have a date tonight. Well he did have something planned for tonight, but it was cancelled as the other person was too busy. Nevertheless they have already celebrated Valentine's Day in secret and in advance.

As he was walking, his eyes fell on a small hill and started to make his way there. He knew that his friend was there. As he got near to the foot of the hill, he stood there and stared up at the tree that was at the top of the hill. He paused for a moment before convincing himself to continue moving. He had brought some news with him today and it was one of the reasons why he came here too. He continued to make his way up the small hill.

Indeed his instinct was correct; his friend was standing at the top of the small hill. Her back was facing him and she seemed to be staring up at the night sky. Heero clenched his hand into fists at his sides as he continued to approach her. She seems to hear him because she turned and smiled at him instead. Heero didn't respond to her smile, instead he continued climbing the hill until he stopped right infront of her. He looked around where they were and realised that they were alone. Fate had laid a blanket over the grass allowing them to sit on it.

"Where are your bodyguards?" Heero asked.

His friend, Fate de Camden smiled back at him in reply. Fate is a popular superstar yet she doesn't seem to realise the dangers of being a popular celebrity. She doesn't bring any bodyguards along and Heero stared at her in disapproval especially when she's wasn't even wearing a disguise.

"Fate..."

"I have Meteor." She told him.

"We have been through this before." Heero muttered.

She smiled at him in return instead. Heero sighed and studied her instead. Fate has long golden blonde hair which was a rather unique natural colour that makes her stand out in a crowd. She has a very fair complexion and has a curvy hourglass figure. She also has a pair of sapphire blue eyes. Heero did find her beautiful, but surprisingly he was never interested in her romantically despite of her good looks.

As for Heero, he has changed physically ever since AC 196. He was no longer the thin boy then. He was now a lot taller and more muscular. His shoulders are also broader and he's taking the form of a man. Heero didn't care what he looked like on the outside, but he must be appealing to the females as they always wink at him and give him the flirtatious look.

As he looked at Fate, he still felt that they were a rather odd pair. It was amazing that they could even become friends.

"Heero!"

Heero turned and watched as Meteor flew towards him. Meteor is Fate's security robot. It was created and given to Fate by her father, Belmont de Camden. Meteor acts as a 24hour bodyguard and protects Fate at all times. It runs non-stop and doesn't take breaks like a normal human bodyguard does. It is a new sort of complex technology that even Heero couldn't figure out. It is a three dimensional ten sided star. It is made out a material similar to diamond, hence making Meteor transparent and shiny. It is also small in size; it is only the size of two palms joined together.

Heero caught Meteor and handled it to Fate so that it would not fly around in circles around him. Fate smiled and let Meteor down instead. After that they went to the blanket that Fate had laid on the grass. Heero assisted Fate in setting up a video camcorder and a digital single-lens reflex camera (DSLR) that has long lens. After that they continued to stare up at the night sky as they wait for the meteor shower.

"How's everyone?" Fate asked him.

"They are fine." Heero replied.

"How's Jace?" Fate asked.

Jace is Heero's younger brother and they are identical triplets, they have the same physical appearance but their personalities are exact opposites of each other. Their third brother is Jake but it is believed that he is still missing or had already decreased. Jace is a cheerful and caring person, unlike Heero. It was also one of the ways people could tell the two of them apart despite of their identical looks.

"He's chasing after his own dream, now that he's no longer the heir." Heero told her.

Fate smiled instead but then she looked down.

"Heero... There's something that I want to tell you." She told him softly.

"I have something to tell you too." Heero told her.

She looked surprised to hear him say that.

"Look!"

They were interrupted by the sound of people gasping and shouting. They looked up at the sky and saw a lot of short white lights flying across the skies.

"Wow, it's here!" Fate exclaimed, pressing the record button on the camcorder.

Heero noticed that a lot of people were pointing to the skies as the meteors flew past. Fate and him sat down again and watched the meteors fly past the night sky.

"It's so beautiful." Fate exclaimed smiling at him.

Heero didn't respond, he merely continued watching the meteors.

"I still like to call them shooting stars." Fate told him.

He turned and their eyes met each other's. It was beautiful, to be there to experience the meteor shower first hand. Then Fate closed her eyes and closed her hands together, she seemed to be making a wish or praying. Then she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"They always say that if you make a wish upon a shooting star, your wish will always come true. Do you have something to wish for?" Fate asked.

Heero looked down at his hands and didn't say anything. He had nothing to wished for and plus he didn't believe in things like that. However watching these meteors flying across the night sky reminded him of his past, the time when the war was still raging on, the times when he was still a Gundam Pilot.

"How about wishing for your family?" Fate suggested.

Heero just kept quiet and didn't respond.

"It's really romantic, isn't it? It would be even more romantic to watch it with someone you love." Fate commented.

Heero said nothing as he was deep in his own thoughts.

"Heero, I..."

Heero heard the sound of a familiar ringtone and reached for his mobile phone. He picked up the call and noticed that Fate was still watching the meteor shower.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Heero, are you with Fate?" It was Duo.

"Yeah." He muttered looking back at Fate.

"Did she help me record the footage?" Duo asked.

"Yes."

He saw flashes of white light and noticed that Fate was taking photos.

"That's great, isn't it romantic with just the two of you?" Duo asked, but he said it in a tone that sounded like he was teasing him.

"Anything else?" Heero asked.

"No, enjoy yourselves. See you back in Colony L1!" Duo told him before he hung up.

Heero kept his phone and went over to Fate who was now standing up to take photos. She turned suddenly and snapped a photo of him. Heero's eyes weren't that used to the sudden flash of bright light in the dark that his eyes hurt.

"Sorry, but I know that you wouldn't let me take a photo of you even if I asked." Fate told him.

Heero just continued to stare at her.

"Is it work?" She asked.

Fate knows that he's a Preventer and that he used to be a Gundam pilot. Heero said nothing, but turned his attention back to the meteors in the night sky.

"Hey Heero."

Heero turned to look at her and their eyes met each other's.

"Will you take a photo with me?" Fate asked him softly.

Heero was about to turn her down when she dragged him to stand infront of the tripod for her camera. She placed her camera down on the tripod and checked the image to make sure that she could get a perfect shot. She adjusted her camera lens. They were standing with their backs to the meteor shower; hence they will be able to capture the meteors that were flying past in the background. After that she set the self timer.

"Incoming!" She exclaimed before running over towards him.

Heero was shocked when she hugged him instead.

"Smile for the camera!" She told him.

Fate turned to smile brightly at the camera while Heero recovered from his shock and turned to look at the camera as well. A small red light flashed three times before a blinding flash of white light blinded them for a while. After that Fate went over to check on the photo. She brought the camera over so that he could see it as well. Heero have to admit that it was a nice shot of them but they looked like they were lovers. The meteors behind them made a beautiful background for the photo.

"I will send one to you." Fate told him with a smile on her face.

Their eyes met and both of them turned to look up at the meteors that were flying across the night sky. Heero didn't believe in wishes, but somehow he wanted to try.

_I wish that peace will forever be here to stay and that people will come to forgive what I have done..._ He thought to himself as he looked up at the night sky.

He felt something and looked down to see that Fate was holding his hand. Their eyes met and he felt her grip around his hand tighten.

"Heero... I..."

She looked like she was having difficulty trying to say what she wanted to say. She looked down instead, but somehow she wasn't able to say anything. Heero looked up at the night sky instead.

"I asked Relena to be my girlfriend." Heero told her softly.

He wasn't looking at her; hence he didn't see the shock on Fate's face. The shock on her face soon turned into sadness and Heero felt her release her hold on his hand. Heero turned to look at her, only to find that Fate had turned her back towards him. For a moment no one said a single word. Fate was taking the time to try to compose herself. She told herself that she has to be strong, that she has to be happy for Heero, even though she felt as if her heart had just shattered into a million pieces.

"What did she say?" Fate asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"She said yes." Heero replied as he stared up at the night sky.

Fate turned to look at him instead.

"I'm glad that you finally told her how you felt about her." Fate told him.

Heero didn't say a single word, there was something odd about her, but he couldn't quite put it into words.

"It's thanks to you." Heero told her.

"Me?" Fate asked looking surprised at him.

"You were the one who told me that if I like her, I should tell her." Heero told her.

"I see. I'm glad that the two of you are finally together." She told him softly.

Heero said nothing as he continued to stare ahead, but he didn't notice the way Fate was looking at him sadly. The two of them were silent as they continued to watch the meteor shower.

"About earlier, what were you trying to tell me?" Heero asked.

Fate was surprised that he still remembered. Heero turned to look at her instead.

"It's nothing really. It's not something of importance..." Fate told him softly.

Heero nodded and looked ahead.

"At least not anymore..." Fate whispered so softly that Heero didn't even hear her.

The two of them stood next to each other as they continued watching the shooting stars that were flying across the night sky. Fate suddenly realised that even though they were standing so near to each other, the distance between them were too far apart. A tear fell from her eyes but she wiped it away and pretended that nothing was wrong. But she had already lost interest in the meteor shower.

After the meteor shower was over, everyone was packing up their camera and equipment before they left the grass field. Fate stopped the recording on her camcorder and started to pack her cameras. Heero helped her out and then the two of them slowly started making their way down the small hill.

"Are you going back to Colony L1?" Fate asked.

Heero nodded and checked his watch. Fate then bid him goodbye, knowing that he has a plane to catch. She told him that she would make copies of the video footage and send it to his friends. Heero nodded and bid her goodbye before walking away. Fate walked home slowly with her equipment. She stopped when she reached a rubbish bin that was on the pathway. She slowly reached into her handbag and took out a letter.

It was the love letter that she had written to Heero. She knew that it was cliché to still write love letters. She wanted to confess to Heero today, especially since it was also Valentine's Day today. But she realised that she couldn't do it. And now, she knew that she probably could never do it. Heero has someone that he likes and he has a girlfriend now. With a heavy heart, she crushed the love letter that was in her hands and threw it into the rubbish bin. Maybe it's best that he doesn't know how she felt about him. With that Fate walked away, knowing that she would probably have a sleepless night tonight.

* * *

To be continued...

Author's Note: This chapter shows that Heero and Fate are good friends, but Fate likes Heero even though he doesn't know it. This is clearer compared to the old prologue. Well then, please continue to support this story as things will get more complicated! Thank you!


	2. Valentine's Day

**Family**

**Chapter 1: Valentine's Day**

Author's note: So we know that Heero and Fate are good friends and Heero's girlfriend is Relena. Also, Heero had found his real family. It's Valentine's Day and everyone knows that this day is a very special day for lovers and couples. What's going to happen next? Please read and review, thank you.

* * *

After Colony 200

Life went on as usual. The Preventers are still busy trying to maintain the peace that they have achieved. A lot of changes were made under Carlton's orders, but life was a lot better. Heero and Fate are busy with their own work, but they still time out to see each other.

Due to Heero's tight schedule, he was seldom around. Relena and Heero started to become more and more distant from one another.

* * *

2 years later from previous chapter,

After Colony 201

Colony L1

Heero Wingate, Preventer Wingate has just returned from a long mission in Colony L5. He got back a day earlier than he was supposed to. Why? It's Valentine's Day and this day meant something to couples and he had planned to celebrate today with his girlfriend, Relena. Relena was currently in Colony L1 due to a meeting with the Colonies officials. Heero did not have anything planned; he just wanted to spend some time with her. He knew that because of the tight schedule lately, he was hardly around. He was always on call and he had to go. He couldn't just skip out on those missions.

He had wondered if he should call her and chat on the phone. But Heero wasn't the type who chats on the phone so every time he picked up the phone, he just stared at it. And after some time, he will place it back down and go back to work without making an actual call to her. Even his friends warned him that if he doesn't make things between him and Relena work, he might lose her.

Then again, Duo has been hinting to him that he and Relena have been going out for a while. They met in AC 195, and got together in AC 199. Why the long gap you ask, Heero was a little slow when it comes to relationship. And he was busy trying to make his company grow as well as concentrate his time on his new found family. It's going to be their second year together since they became an official couple. Duo was hinting that Relena might be expecting a ring, a wedding ring this time round. But Heero… wasn't ready to take on the next level, marriage.

He's only turning 21 this year! He's still too young to get married. He knows that well, if Relena and him can last maybe another 4 more years, he will consider marrying her. Heero decided to surprise Relena for today. He got home, took a bath and changed into a new set of clothing. He then went down to one of his company's florist and asked for a bouquet of roses. There are advantages when you are the boss of the company, he did not have to wait in the long queue.

So he drove to the hotel where Relena is staying for the week, she had extended her stay because of Valentine's Day. Heero parked his car and took the bouquet of flowers with him. A check on his watch showed him that it was 8pm; it was too early for her to be in bed. He then took the lift up to where her room is; mentally he tried to picture Relena when she sees him. Will she be surprised, happy? Heero then thought of what to say. He had dressed well for the occasion; it was a nice black suit. The lift doors opened and he went to where Relena's room was.

He rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer. But no one did. Frowning, Heero rang it again. But no one came to open to door. Afraid that Relena might have gotten kidnapped or that something bad might have happened to her, Heero immediately took out a card. He made this himself; it allows him to change to the right code to allow him to open the door. He changed the codes and then placed it near the door; the door recognized the code and then granted him entrance.

Heero closed the door softly behind him, in case someone was inside. The room was dark, Heero didn't bother to turn on the lights, and he waited for a while for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before moving in. He saw Relena's high heels on the floor, by the door. But there was also another pair of shoes that clearly wasn't Relena's. They belong to be man. Heero immediately pulled out his gun and placed the bouquet of flowers gently on the floor without making a sound. Then he slowly walked closer to where the beds are.

The room wasn't a suite, so as long as he walked straight, he should be able to see her. Then he heard sounds, sounds that sounded a little familiar. Wait… could it be what he thinks it is? He heard a few groans and moans. Heero got close enough and he saw two figures on the bed. It was dark, hence he couldn't see what they were doing, but they were moving. Could it be that his girlfriend is getting raped? Furious, Heero immediately charged towards the man and tackled him off the bed.

Relena screamed as the man groaned in pain and fell onto the floor. Heero then went over and punched him, really hard in the face. The man had tried to fight him back but Heero was too strong for him. The man asked him to stop, but Heero didn't. He was really mad, he wanted to kill this man, and he's not letting anyone touch his girlfriend. The lights suddenly came on and Heero closed his eyes for his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness, but he did not release his hold on the man.

"Heero! What are you doing?" Came Relena's voice.

Heero turned to find her busy trying to wrap the bed sheet around her naked body. Heero then stared down at the naked man on the floor.

"He tried to rape you." Heero told Relena, glaring at the man.

"No, you got it wrong." Relena told him.

Heero looked at her and the man was bleeding badly in the nose. Heero raised his fist to knock him out this time round, but Relena stopped him.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him."

Why is she caring for a man who tried to rape her? Heero did not understand what was going on. Heero released him and watched as Relena tended to the man. She seems to know the person as she called him by his name. And then it slowly hit Heero, no, it… cannot be!

Relena wasn't being raped; she was having sex with this man. Willingly! How could she do this to him? Isn't she his girlfriend? How could she cheat on him? Relena pushed the man into the bathroom for him to wash up and she dumped him his clothes as well. Relena then slipped into a bathrobe and then she turned to him. Heero already knew what was going on, and he didn't need any further explanation. Relena had played him like a fool.

"I thought you aren't coming back." Relena whispered.

"Tell me that you paid the man to have sex with you." Heero told her, not looking at her.

Relena was shocked to hear him say that.

"Tell me!" Heero shouted at her.

Fear was all over Relena's face, she had never seen Heero mad before. He had been cold to her, but this was different.

"No…" Relena whispered.

Heero immediately turned towards the door. Relena then grabbed his hand.

"Please Heero, let me explain!" Relena whispered.

Heero slapped her hands away and threw her a murderous glare.

"Don't touch me with your dirty hands." Heero told her, and continued towards the door.

Relena's eyes fell on the bouquet of red roses on the floor. Oh my god, what have she done? Heero was back early to celebrate Valentine's Day with her and… he caught her sleeping with someone else instead. And judging from how mad he is, he's not going to forgive her for what she has done and she doesn't want to lose him. She loves him!

"Heero… please, let me explain." Relena whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Go to that bastard." Heero told her.

"I was lonely! You were always away on your missions. You were always so busy with your work, your company, your missions, and your family to have time out for me. Even saving the world is more important than I am to you. You will come for a few minutes and then you are gone again. Can you imagine how I felt?" Relena told him.

Heero's hand was on the door knob but he didn't turn it yet. It was a lousy reason to cheat on someone.

"And he was there, and then things just happened. And… it happened again…" Relena whispered.

"How long have you been sleeping with him?" Heero asked.

"3 months." Relena whispered.

Heero had enough; he didn't want to know anymore, it's over. He knew that he hadn't slept with Relena for 6 months now. But Heero couldn't help feeling betrayed! He should have seen this coming, and he should have prevented it. That way, Relena will still be his.

"I tried to let you in, Relena. Guess I shouldn't have even bothered." Heero told her.

He turned the doorknob and the door opened.

"Heero, please, I don't want to lose you. I love you…."

Heero froze; he was almost ready to walk out of here.

"So please, tell me… do you love me?" Relena asked.

Heero had asked himself this question before, but each time he thought about it, no words formed in his mind. He didn't feel anything in his heart as well. Does he love her? He had no idea, he really didn't know. Heero just walked away, knowing very well that it's over between the two of them. So what if Relena didn't want to lose him? She wouldn't have cheated on him if she really loves him. Heero heard the sound of Relena crying, but he didn't care anymore. What a bad day this Valentine's Day was turning out to be.

* * *

Colony L1,

Everlasting Studios

Today is Valentine's Day, it's also a Saturday. A weekend, hence more couples will get to spend their time together and not have to wait till after work hours to do so. Love was just in the air everywhere, even in the studios. Bouquets of flowers were everywhere and there were so many deliverymen running about, giving the goods that they were supposed to deliver, which are mainly boxes of chocolates and bouquets of flowers, not to mention, cards.

"Just look how popular you are!" Kimberly Walker, Fate's manager exclaimed.

Fate looked up to see her holding yet another two more huge bouquets of red and pink roses.

"Just place them in the corner." Fate told her, continuing to write on her notebook.

"Which corner?"

"The left..."

"Can you be more specific? As you can see, the entire room is already filled with flowers and boxes of chocolates." Kimberly told her.

"Maybe we should just give them away." Fate whispered.

"No way, what will the fans say? We can throw the flowers away after 3 days; the chocolates can be given away, after making sure that their messages are removed." Kimberly told her.

"Sure." Fate told her and smiled.

"This means that in the end... It's still my job." Kimberly sighed.

Fate just smiled and continued writing.

"Why don't you just accept one of your suitors?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm just waiting for someone." Fate told her.

"Ah, that someone."

_Yes, that someone._ Fate thought to herself.

Meteor, Fate's security robot was flying around her. Kimberly sighed and placed those flowers down on the floor.

"How long has it been?" Kimberly asked.

Fate didn't answer.

"You met him since AC 197; it's been 4 years, Fate."

Fate just kept quiet.

"He's still attached?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes." Fate whispered.

Kimberly looked at the watch, it was already 8.30pm.

"Guess this year you are going to be spending V-day alone again." Kimberly told her softly.

"Same as every year." Fate told Kimberly with a smile.

Kimberly sighed.

"Well, at least I'm not the one who's going to be spending it alone tonight." Kimberly told her.

Fate smiled.

"Do I know him?" Fate asked, curious to find out who Kimberly is seeing.

"No, well I have to go. I will see you tomorrow okay?" Kimberly asked.

Fate nodded and waved goodbye.

"Have fun." Fate told her.

Kimberly smiled and waved goodbye before leaving. Fate finished writing her new song's lyrics. Well she will have to get the tune done, get it approved and then maybe make changes. It's about time she went home. She packed her bag and left her office. She smiled at the crew as they passed her. Fate got out of the Everlasting Studios building and was walking down the stairs when her handphone rang. Surprised, she dug into her bag for her handphone.

"Who's that?" Meteor asked.

Fate was surprised by the name of the contact showing up on the screen of her phone. But she picked up the call anyway.

"Hello?"

There was a long silence at the other end. Fate looked at Meteor then looked at the taxi stand.

"Hello?" She asked again.

She heard the sound of glass knocking against the table. Fate observed the sound for a while.

"5 more." Came a male's voice.

"Coming right up sir."

This voice, she can recognize it anywhere. She hung up and went over to the taxi stand to wait for a taxi. Guess it was just ironic that tonight was Valentine's Day. Guess he must be upset, to be in a pub. But he must be in his usual place; he often goes there when he has time. Fate wondered what was upsetting him. Then a taxi came and she got in.

* * *

Colony L1

Blue Marine Pub

Fate walked down the stairs into the posh pub. Well people do need to make reservations 1 month in advance as the queue outside was forever too long. People probably like this place for the drinks as well as the ambience. Who wouldn't want to drink and watch those huge sea creatures swim past you? It's a really lovely place, especially at night when there are different lightings. Fate also believed that people can release stress as they watch the sea creatures swim by.

"Madam, as you can see, the queue is outside..."

Fate took off her sunglasses and smiled at the waiter. He recognized who she was and left her alone. After all... she is the friend of their boss, or rather, the CEO of the SilverWings Company. She went to find her friend. He wasn't that hard to find, after all she have already recognised his back view. She was surprised to see that he was wearing a black suit, but she approached him and sat down beside him.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

Heero didn't answer, he just continued drinking what looked like whisky. Fate looked at the barman.

"How many did he have?" She asked.

"Well since he's the boss... I counted ten before I stopped."

"Stop giving him anything, he's drinking too much."

"Leave me alone, Fate." Heero told her and continued gulping it down.

Fate looked at him sadly. He's upset, almost all men turned to liquor when they are down. It's really bad for their liver. But it was the first time she had seen him so depressed. Heero would normally hide his emotions and he seldom took it out with liquor. Something really terrible must have happened to make him like this. Heero continued with his drinking, but Fate reached out to stop him.

"Heero, stop it," Fate whispered, yanking the glass away from him.

Heero glared at her, but she wasn't afraid of his death glare. She was already too used to it that he no longer had any use on her.

"Let's go, then we can talk in private." Fate whispered.

"I'm not done yet." Heero told her, reaching out for another glass.

Fate just watched him as he drank from that new glass of whisky.

"Why did you call me?" Fate asked softly.

"The rest are busy."

That was the excuse he always used. Sometimes she wondered if he really wanted to see her or was it because he was out of choices. Somehow she was like the last resort, the last person to call for help, the substitute for his guy friends.

"Let's go, your place?" Fate asked softly.

Heero didn't move; he merely stared at the glass he was holding in his hands.

"Drink with me." Heero told her.

Fate sighed, she wasn't going to let him kill his liver, or let him die of liver cancer. He shouldn't be drowning his sorrow with liquor.

"Heero." Fate whispered, reaching out to touch his hand.

Heero looked at her and their eyes met for a while, before he started drinking again. Fate squeezed his hand instead.

"Please." Fate whispered softly.

Heero freed his own hand from her hold and stood up.

"Heero?" Fate asked; confused about what he's doing.

"Let's go then." Heero told her, looking back at her.

Fate stood up, and that's when she realised she have to pay for the drinks.

"It's free of charge for the boss." The waiter told her when she dug out her wallet.

"If this goes on, even his pub would be making a loss." Fate whispered.

She pulled out a note and placed it on the table.

"Keep the change." Fate whispered and went over to Heero.

Heero could hardly walk straight; Fate immediately went over to support him as she led him towards the entrance.

"You drove?" Fate asked him.

"Took a cab."

They went slowly up the stairs and Fate forced a smile at the waiter who was by the door.

"Bye boss." The waiter called out.

Heero didn't even bother waving. They left the pub and hailed a taxi. They got into the cab and the cab drove down the road towards Heero's house. Fate looked over at Heero to notice that his eyes were closed as if he was sleeping. They were silent on the way back to his house; the cab driver was kind enough to not talk. Though the silence was awkward, she didn't mind. But she thought about what was troubling him.

They reached Heero's house and Heero got out. Fate paid for the fare and then helped him towards the lift lobby.

"Are you okay?" Fate asked him.

Heero was silent, but then he reached out and placed his hand on the wall to support himself, while his other hand was covering over his mouth.

"Oh dear, just hold on for a while." Fate whispered, knowing that he was going to puke.

The lift came and they went in. Fate was supporting Heero and hoping that he doesn't puke first. They reached his floor, which was the second highest floor. Heero's apartment was the entire top two floors, so he does have his privacy and his neighbours were all living one floor down. Heero passed her the key to his house and Fate opened the door. Heero rushed towards the bathroom, while Fate closed the door. She felt disgusted at the sound of hearing Heero vomiting in the toilet.

"That's just horrible." Meteor announced, flying out from her bag.

"I agree." Fate whispered.

Fate looked about Heero's house. It was still as neat as ever, Heero was hardly home, so the place was kind of untouched. He was always out on missions, flying all over the universe to protect peace. Fate placed her bag down and went to check in on Heero. Heero just pressed the flush button on the toilet bowl and turned to wash his mouth at the sink.

"Heero." Fate whispered.

Heero seems to be looking at her from the mirror. Fate was about to speak when Heero suddenly fell forward, Fate went over to support him.

"Heero, are you okay?" Fate asked.

"Sofa." He told her softly.

Fate brought him over to the sofa, where he sank down and immediately looked towards the ceiling light, as if he was really tired or uncomfortable.

"I will make tea, it will make you feel better, just hold on a little okay?" Fate asked.

Fate stood up and went to his kitchen. She waited for the water to boil as she dug out tea cups and tea leaves. She peeked into the living room to see if he was alright. Heero was fully stretched out on the sofa, and he was covering his eyes with his arm. Fate wondered if he was going to tell her what actually happened.

"Fate!"

Fate turned to see that the water was already spilling out. She quickly turned off the gas and took it off the stove. Then she poured the right amount into the cups that were already laid with tea leaves at the bottom. She covered them with a plate and waited for the tea to settle and for the flavour to become thicker. When she brought them out, she was surprised to find that Heero was gone. She looked around his apartment and found him sitting on the floor of his office with a bottle of whisky in hand. He had taken off the blazer of his suit and had unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt. Heero continued to drink from the bottle even as she entered the room.

"Heero... stop drinking, it's not going to make things better." Fate whispered, sitting down beside him on the floor.

"What do you know?" Heero asked as he continued drinking.

She then watched as he raised the whisky bottle that he was holding and he drank from it in big gulps. Fate knew that he was depressed but she didn't understand why. It hurts to see him in so much pain, but it hurts even more to know that he doesn't wish to talk about it.

"What happened?" Fate asked softly.

He will feel better if he talked about it. Heero closed his eyes.

"I broke up with Relena." He told her.

Fate was shocked to hear that. Something must have happened that caused them to break up. Then again, breaking up on Valentine's Day is the worst thing to happen for any couple. Quatre did tell her that he feels that Relena and Heero are getting more and more distant from each other. Could that be one of the reason why they broke up?

Fate took the bottle of whisky from him, preventing him for drinking.

"Give me." Heero told her.

"No, not until you tell me what happened." Fate told him, knowing that she sounded really stubborn.

They stared at each other for a while and then Heero looked up at the ceiling.

"I got back from a mission a day early, went to surprise her." He told her.

Fate didn't see anything wrong in that. But Heero managed to snatch the bottle back from her when she was distracted. He continued drinking from it.

"And?" Fate asked, prompting him to continue.

"She was with another man." Heero told her.

"In bed?" Fate asked.

Heero glared at her as he continued to drink form the bottle.

"No way..." Fate whispered.

She was utterly shocked by Relena's behaviour. Relena was the one who claimed that she loves Heero a lot. But why is she the one who's cheating on Heero? And it must have been painful for Heero to catch her red handed in bed with another man.

"Did she say why?" Fate asked softly.

"She said that she was fucking lonely."

Fate flinched at his language, Heero ignored her and continued drinking, drowning himself with more alcohol. But it wasn't a very good reason to cheat on your boyfriend.

"She said that I spend too much of my freaking time on saving the universe and maintaining peace, that I don't have any time for her." Heero told her.

Fate knew that it was true, Preventers are really too busy that they seldom have time for anything else.

"She went on about how I was never there and he was there for her. Then things just happened..."

Fate was silent, but she knew that it was wrong of Relena to cheat on Heero first.

"3 months... for 3 months, they are fucking each other behind my back." Heero told her.

Fate's eyes widen in shock, 3 months? How come Heero didn't realise it? But more importantly, was Relena really that lonely? Fate's impression of Relena fell, to think that she was this type of woman.

"I should have known, Fate..." Heero muttered.

Fate knew that he was in pain after all that have happened.

"What kind of boyfriend doesn't even know that their girlfriend is sleeping with some bastard behind their backs?" Heero asked her.

Fate didn't know how to answer him and he just continued to drink from the whisky bottle. She didn't know how she will be able to comfort him this time round. He looked so lost and his eyes were cold and empty, as if he had lost his soul. He looked like he wanted to cry, but he just couldn't.

"She asked me if I love her..."

Fate looked at him sadly.

"I didn't answer her... because I do not know the answer to that question." Heero told her, and then he buried his face in his hands.

Fate's eyes softened and then she slowly reached out and took the bottle away from him and placed it somewhere away from him, but on the floor. Heero didn't even respond, he just continued to look down. Fate then reached out and hugs him from the side. Her arms tightened around him as she closed her eyes and shifted Heero closer towards her. She didn't know what she was doing but she really wanted to comfort him. She wanted to hold him and tell him that everything will be alright, that he's a strong person and that he will get over Relena. Also, she wanted to tell him that he will meet someone else who is a lot better than Relena. But at that moment, no words came out of her mouth.

Heero didn't seem to move at all, as if he was stunned by her actions, then slowly, he reached his hand up to touch her arm that was around him. He closed his eyes as he took in her body warmth. They stayed like this for a while. No one said a single thing, even if they had so many things that they wished to say to one another.

* * *

Eventually, she helped Heero to his bed, but not before he had to make a trip to the toilet. Fate stayed outside as he vomited into the toilet bowl. He looked so messed up; it was so unlike his usual self. He used to look so cool, so calm and emotionless as ever. But Fate learnt that no matter what happened; it doesn't change the fact that Heero's a human being. And being a human, he feels too, just that sometimes he doesn't know how to express his feelings.

She then helped him into his room and onto his bed. Then she left him alone as she went to find a clean towel and wet it with hot water. Then she went over to his bed side and pushed Heero up slightly so that he was rest his head on her lap. Then she wiped his face with the wet towel, noticing that Heero's eyes were closed. He must be really sleepy now, after all the alcohol that he had drunk. She continued to wipe him with the wet towel, allowing Heero to use her lap as a pillow.

Fate knew that Heero would probably have a hang over the next few days; it's only natural after all he had drunk so much. She wondered if he would even remember what happened tonight. She watched him sleep and noticed that he seems to be having some problem sleeping, he was scowling badly. She then reached out and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Everything's going to be alright, Heero... so just relax." Fate whispered, coaxing him to relax. She did notice how tensed he was.

Heero finally relaxed and he was no longer scowling. Smiling, Fate then tried to leave his bed, but Heero wasn't budging and she didn't want to wake him up with her sudden movement. She finally got off his bed; she smiled at him before walking towards the door. But she was stopped by something, surprised she looked back to see that Heero was holding her hand.

"Don't leave." Heero muttered in his sleep.

Fate smiled, even Heero sleep talks. But Fate freed her hand from him, she cannot stay with him. But Heero grabbed her other hand instead.

"Stay, stay with me...." He muttered.

For a moment, she wanted to stay with him; she wanted to hold him until morning and to make sure that he's really alright. But she knew that she can't stay, she has to go back home.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Fate whispered.

She made an attempt to free herself from his hold, but Heero's grip was really tight. She tried to free herself from his hold again, but Heero suddenly pulled her towards him. Fate didn't know what was going on, but she found herself lying on the bed and Heero was on top of her.

"Heero?" Fate asked.

Heero was staring at her and then he reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand. Then he leaned in and Fate's eyes widened in shock when she felt his lips on hers. Fate is new to relationships, she has never had a boyfriend before, and she has never kissed anyone. She was new to this but she had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Heero. Fate slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. God, it felt really wonderful and Heero continued to deepen the kiss. He held her closer to him and Fate felt like she was in heaven or something. It felt really good, to be kissing him.

"Relena..."

Fate froze, as her eyes widened in shock. He... just called her Relena. She was in his arms and they were kissing and... He called another woman's name? Fate felt so crushed and used. He thought she was Relena. She felt like crying, why was she even here?

She pushed him away, and freed herself from him. She got off the bed and was about to run off, when Heero dragged her back onto the bed. She struggled against him; she's not going to be Relena's substitute or his toy. Heero tried to kiss her again, but Fate kept on struggling against him.

But being a man, Heero's much stronger. He continues to hold onto her despite of all her struggles. He was just too strong for her and Fate was getting tired of struggling against him. She kept on trying to push him away, but he just wouldn't budge. Tears fell from her eyes as Heero continued to kiss her. He didn't even know that it was her, it pained her so much to know he doesn't realise that it's her, and that she's not Relena.

"Don't cry." Heero told her, reaching up to brush her tears away.

Fate wanted to stay with him; she wanted to be with him, but not like this. Not when he's drunk, not when he mistook her for Relena. She sat up and hugged Heero instead, she felt him hug her back. As pathetic as it might be, she knew that Heero will never do these things to her if he wasn't drunk and if he didn't mistake her as his ex-girlfriend. Then again, he's down and he needed comfort.

Fate made the decision to stay with him. She's a woman now, she have the right to make the decision on who she wants to be with and who she wants to spend the night with. She knew that Heero will not remember what happened tonight and it might be the only chance she had with him.

"Heero" Fate whispered, breaking the hug.

"Yes?" Heero asked, looking at him.

So what if he doesn't know that it's her?

"I love you, Heero." Fate whispered.

Heero reached out and kissed her instead. Their kiss deepened and he gently lowered her onto the bed. Fate closed her eyes and sighed as she felt him take her jacket off. One night only, she told herself. One night and she will be gone from his life forever. Heero kissed her down her neck and she felt his other hand caressing her thighs. It did feel rather uncomfortable, but Fate knew that she should probably let Heero have his way. She watched as Heero took off his shirt and returned to join her on the bed. She looked down at his muscular chest, how many times had she dreamt of seeing it. And to think she's so close to him now. She felt him remove the hair clip from her hair and her hair fell free. She blushed as she watched him bring her hair up to his lips. His Prussian blue eyes never left hers; he looked so concentrated, like he was only seeing her.

"Heero..."

Heero silenced her with a kiss and Fate felt him unzip her dress. Okay, maybe things were going a lot faster than she had expected. But Heero worked fast and before she knew it, her dress was already on the floor. She looked at him shyly, dressed only in her bra and panties. Heero slowly reached for her and Fate gave in to his touch and kisses. To think that today is Valentine's Day...

"This is Heero and I'm unable to take your call right now, please leave a message and I will get back to you." The answering machine in the living room sounded, and a beep was heard.

"Heero, it's me Relena... I tried calling your cell but no one picked up. Can we talk things over? I really don't want things between us to be over."

There was a long pause.

"Please call me back when you get this message." And then she hung up.

But no one heard her voicemail as the two are a little too busy in the room right now to care about anything else.

* * *

To be continued...

Author's note: Okay, I really didn't want to write an actual sex scene, I was afraid that the chapter might get too long. Anyway, now that Relena and Heero have broken up, and that Heero slept with Fate, what's going to happen next? Please read and review, thank you very much.


	3. Afterwards

**Family **

**Chapter 2: Afterwards**

Author's note: After all the events that took place on Valentine's Day, what's going to happen next? How will our characters deal with it? Please read and review, thank you very much.

* * *

After Colony 201

Heero's apartment

Early Morning

The alarm clock rang, signaling that it was 6.30am in the morning. A hand reached out to touch the off button on the alarm clock to turn off the alarm. Heero sat up on his bed, his hand immediately flew to his forehead. Gosh, he was suffering from a major headache. What the heck happened last night? Then memories of last night slowly started to fly back to him. He broke up with Relena last night after catching her in bed with another man. He had drunk a lot of whiskey at the bar, then Fate came to find him, they came back to his apartment and everything after that seems like a blur.

Heero sighed and turned to get off the bed when, he spotted a shiny object on the floor. He managed to focus his eyes more and then he realised that it was Meteor. Meteor? What was it doing here? Heero continued to look on the floor and he slowly realised that there were clothes all over the floor. He frowned, those clothes... Some of them belonged to him... some... belonged to... a woman. Shit! Heero immediately turned to his left and he was utterly stunned to see the sight of long golden blonde hair. Fate?! What's she doing in his bed? She was facing towards her right, so he only saw her back view.

More memories started flying back to him. He remembered puking, talking to Fate. Then he remembered that was in his bed and he pulled Fate into the bed with him. They kissed and he had hugged her. Then it eventually led to... He slept with her... He slept with her! Heero felt like a failure, he lifted the bed covers and saw traces of blood stains on the bed sheets. Those were enough evidence to tell him that it wasn't a dream. They did have sex and it was her first time. He took her virginity! What kind of a bastard was he? Not to mention, he was drunk last night!

Heero immediately got out of the bed and went into the bathroom. He took a cold shower as he thought about last night. About Fate and about what they have done. He was so mad at himself, he felt like shooting himself in the head. Then he was filled with guilt... Her first time and he was a drunken bastard, he must have hurt her, both emotionally and physically.

"Damn it!"

He slammed his fist down on the wall, and he continued doing so, until he slowed down. What was he going to do now? What will he do if Fate's father and older brother, Federick finds out about what took place last night?

"_I love you, Heero." Fate's voice filled his head._

That's when he realised that it was the truth. She loves him... Everyone seems to know about this except him. Why was he so blind? Why hadn't he noticed the way she smiled and looked at him? Was he misleading her?

Heero turned off the water and towel dried before dressing for work. Then he came out of the bathroom and noticed that Fate was still asleep. He sighed and sat down on the ledge of the bed, wondering what to say to her when she wakes up. After some time, he felt movement, he was about to turn to look at her, but he restrained himself.

"Morning Fate." Meteor greeted.

"Morning." came Fate's soft voice.

Then there was silence, Heero felt her eyes on his back. She must have stopped moving when she saw that he was still there. She must have thought he was already gone by now. Then Heero turned to look at her, Fate looked away and immediately pulled the bed covers higher and tighter around her body. He couldn't see her face, but at that second, he was at a loss for words.

"Fate, I..."

Then there was silence again. This silence was so awkward, Heero knew he wouldn't be feeling so bad if it was a one night stand and the two of them knew nothing about each other. But it wasn't like that. They are good friends and she loves him, but he doesn't feel the same was about her. Heero was filled with guilt again as he thought about the fact that it was her first time.

"I..."

"Don't say anything, just don't." Fate burst out.

Heero was surprised by her outburst, but he looked away as well.

"Please, just don't say anything." Fate whispered.

Heero wondered if she was crying, she was looking away, so he couldn't tell. But he knew what he has to do, despite the fact that she doesn't want to hear it.

"I'm sorry. I..." Heero whispered.

"Don't say anymore." Fate whispered, not wanting to hear what's going to come out from his mouth.

Heero ignored her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing. I was drunk and... I'm sorry hurt you and that I took your virginity." Heero told her.

Fate covered her face with her hands, why did he have to say it?

"Fate, I understand if you are going to hate me for what have happened last night..."

"I don't." She cut in.

"I..." Heero trailed off when Fate turned to look at him.

"I know that it was an accident, a mistake. You don't have to apologise." Fate told him softly.

Heero was just totally stunned, but he looked away. He waited for a while before speaking.

"And I don't feel the same way about you, Fate." Heero told her softly.

"I know." Fate whispered, looking towards the glass windows.

Then Heero stood up, this was killing him. He looked at the clock and knew he was already late. The Preventers work on every days of the week, even if it's a Sunday.

"I have to go; I will clean up when I get back." He told her.

He picked up his briefcase and turned to look back at her. She was just sitting up on the bed with her head turned towards the windows.

"You know the way home?" Heero asked.

Fate nodded slowly, and then Heero walked towards the door.

"Goodbye, Fate." He told her softly.

He opened the door and closed it slowly behind him. But he hadn't left yet. Why? He didn't know. He just stood there with his back to the closed door. He heard sobs, Fate is starting to cry.

"Fate, are you okay?" Came Meteor's voice.

"I'm so stupid." Fate whispered.

"Why?" Meteor asked.

"I slept with a man who didn't love me and he thought I was his ex-girlfriend. Throughout the entire night, he kept on calling her name..." Fate whispered as she continued to cry.

Heero felt his heart sank; he was a jerk, a bastard indeed. He really should shoot himself.

"I'm so stupid, Meteor." Fate whispered between sobs.

"It's going to be okay, Fate." Meteor told her.

Heero heard Fate continuing to cry.

"It's going to be alright, Fate." Meteor told her.

Heero felt that he couldn't hear anymore of this conversation with Meteor, it was tearing him apart. He left his apartment and took the lift to the basement car park. He was troubled and deep in thought during the drive to the Preventers' Headquarters. And he was feeling uneasy. This feeling that he was feeling... Was it sadness or was it... guilt?

* * *

Heero's Apartment

After Heero left and after Fate had a long cry, she got out of bed and took a long bath. Memories of that night filled her head, it was really painful. She didn't understand why anyone would like sex. She felt sore at her private place. Then again, Heero probably didn't know that she's not Relena and he wouldn't have known that she's a virgin that night. Fate didn't feel any better knowing that her first time was with someone she loved.

She sighed; she has to get some clothes first before going home. She cannot return to the mansion in the same clothes she wore last night. Fate's living with her elder brother, Federick de Camden, who is working for Earth's Secret Service. Federick is also the best agent of the organisation that he's working for. Heero had worked with Federick before when their mission concerns Earth or the countries on Earth. But Federick never did like Heero and Fate could tell from the way he stares at Heero. Federick will probably never forgive Heero if he found out that Fate had slept with Heero.

Fate got out of the bathtub and dried herself, not wanting to wear back her old clothing, she opened Heero's wardrobe and wore one of his shirts. The shirt smelt like him and reminded her of last night. But it was really large and it could be one of her night gowns. She approached the bed and saw the blood stains on them. Those were evidence of what have happened last night. Fate found where Heero kept his bed sheets and moved to remove the current one. She soaked the blood stained one in his bath tub and added some cleaning agents that will make the blood disappear. Heero often gets injured and his clothing is often stained with his own blood, and naturally he should know how to get rid of them.

Fate sat there on the sofa of the living room and noticed that the answering machine was blinking. Heero has 10 unheard voicemail messages, but Fate knew better than to intrude on his privacy. She returned to his room and then moved to change his bed sheets and then made the bed. She smiled as she stood back to look at her masterpiece, the bed looked brand new. She knew that it was time that she left; she went to change into the clothing she wore last night. It felt a little odd to wear them again after what have happened.

She went over to the desk and wrote a note for Heero, and then she found her bag in the living room. She opened her bag and took out the tiny box that she had prepared for Heero every year. But each year, she didn't give it to him, because she was afraid of being rejected. But now, it didn't matter anymore. She placed it on the desk, next to where her note was.

She gave his apartment one last look before leaving. She might probably never return here anymore. After what they have done last night, their friendship was over as well. Fate wasn't such a strong person to continue to be his friend after what have happened. How can she pretend that it have never happened before and continue to face him every day?

* * *

Fate went to a clothing store and bought new clothing. Then she changed into them before taking a cab home. Her mansion was called Moonstone mansion. She only has 5 staff in the mansion, a butler, a cook, 2 maids and 1 other servant. The butler, Killian welcomed her back and did not ask where she was last night. Thank god.

"Federick has not returned home yet." Killian informed her.

Fate heaved a sigh of relief and then she realised something. Oh, looks like Federick got lucky last night.

"Did he say he was seeing someone?" Fate asked.

"He did not mention who he was going out with." Killian told her.

Fate smiled and she passed her clothes from yesterday to her maid to get them to be washed. Then she returned to her room. She lied down on her bed and continued to cry as she remembered that she was rejected. So what if he will never know if she doesn't tell him? He knows that she loves him now and it doesn't change the fact that he doesn't love her. Fate continued crying, wondering when she will be able to heal her broken heart.

* * *

At night,

Heero got back to his apartment and somehow he didn't know why, but a part of him was wishing that Fate was still there. But she was already gone. Heero still felt guilty about what have happened and he felt empty. He realised that Fate had soaked the bed sheets that were stained with blood and she had even changed a new one for his bed. He walked past his desk and saw that she had left him a note.

"I don't hate you, Heero." That was her message.

Heero would rather have her hate him. He didn't give her anything, and yet she still continued to stay by his side. Was she a fool to do so? No, it was because she loves him. It hurts Heero even more to know that he had hurt her during all these years, especially when he's with Relena. He must have cut her very deep. Then it occurred to Heero that he wasn't upset over breaking up with Relena anymore. He was more upset about what happened between Fate and him. Their friendship was broken, and she's probably not going to see him again. He knew that there's nothing he could do to amend it, to amend what wrongs he had done to her. He felt that he owed her too much, so much that he's never going to repay her.

Heero picked up the box next to the note and opened it. He could tell that it was a handmade chocolate that Fate had made for him. He looked at the card that she had placed inside, it read: Happy Valentine's Day, Heero. Heero closed the box and placed it in the fridge.

He then thought about Relena. He felt that it was only natural for Relena to cheat on him. He was just too busy; he had no time for her. She must have felt really lonely and so she strayed. Heero knew that if wanted to blame anyone, he should blame himself. He should have held onto Relena tighter. But now, Heero felt like maybe he wasn't that in love with her after all.

It was true that he had tried to let her in, but she was not able to do so. He could still shut her out too easily and maybe none of them wanted to try anymore and so they just gave up. And that's how their relationship failed. Was it a good thing, he had no idea. At least his family will be happy that they have broken up.

Heero felt so much better, he wasn't sure if it was because Fate was here to comfort him last night when he was feeling down. But Heero knew that with a little more time, he will be over Relena real soon. He doesn't feel upset or angry about what happened with Relena. It's now a matter of the past and it's over. It was time to move on and Heero realised that he couldn't wait to do so.

As for Fate, Heero sighed, guess things are just going to be like this. Only time can tell what will happen next. And maybe with time, they will be back to talking terms again. As he thought about last night, he realised that he didn't remember having sex with Fate. Heero opened the cupboard of the tiny table next to his bed and picked up the box of condom that he kept there.

Heero prefers safe sex as he doesn't really want anything bad to happen, like having STDs or getting the female pregnant. He always used condoms during sex, and when he stared into the box, one word filled his head.

"Shit!" Heero muttered.

It was the same number as he had last counted, there should be one lesser than before, but no... It was still the same number. He hadn't used a condom last night? Heero tried to recall his time with Fate, but he realised that his memories were filled with many gaping holes and he had no idea if he was even using a condom. Was he too drunk that he wasn't even thinking straight?

Heero picked up the phone to call Fate, but he paused for a while. What was he supposed to say? Ask if he used a condom last night? Fate will probably be insulted as it would seem like he didn't remember having sex with her at all, and it was the truth. Then again, maybe it's best if he didn't call her. It's their cool down period and maybe he will check back on her in 2 months time just to make sure that she isn't pregnant with his child.

* * *

3 days later

Fate had tried to go on like nothing was wrong. It was tough putting that smiley mask on this time round. She still cried at night when she's alone in her own room. It was also really hard trying not to cry when she thought of Heero. Every little thing just seems to remind her of Heero and it made her feel really uncomfortable.

Today, she's meeting her best friends, Rebecca Crescent and Arabella Jayren. Rebecca is a talented violinist and is playing in one of the best orchestra in Colony L1. She does solo performances before and Fate does like the way she plays the violin. She met Rebecca in AC 199 and they have been best friend ever since.

Arabella Jayren is a model that works for SilverWings Company, yes, Heero's company. Fate met her in AC 198, when Heero asked Fate to model for the fashion line of his company. Fate still does modelling for Heero's company, and Fate does enjoy working with Heero's staff. She and Arabella were able to click really well with one another. Then Rebecca joined their gang, at first Rebecca and Arabella didn't get along well with one another. But after a little incident, it had brought them closer. And Fate believed that they are even closer to each other than they are to her.

Today they are meeting at Fate's favourite Italian restaurant for lunch. Fate does love cheese a lot, and it's a good thing that this restaurant isn't owned by Heero's company. Not that the Italian restaurants that Heero's company owned aren't good. They just weren't' the same.

"Hey!" Fate told her friends.

They all smiled at her and took turns to hug her as they sat down at the table. All of them look as gorgeous as before. Both of her best friends are still single, Fate did try to match make them with Heero's friends. But the guys were too busy with their missions to show up.

"Oh you won't believe who we just saw a while ago!" Rebecca told her.

"Who?" Fate asked looking at the menu.

"Trowa Barton!" Rebecca told her.

"Here?" Fate asked looking around the restaurant.

"No, he was around the area." Arabella told her.

Fate nodded, what about him?

"You didn't mention that he was _that _good looking." Arabella whispered to Fate.

"Oh please, you know that her eyes are only for one person." Rebecca told her.

"True, but... surely you must have noticed Trowa." Arabella told her.

Fate smiled, honestly, Rebecca is right. She only saw Heero, so she didn't look very closely at Trowa.

"Anyway, it's a good thing that you finally met him." Fate told Arabella.

The waiter came and they gave their orders. Fate didn't know how she should break the news about what happened between her and Heero to her best friends. They chat lightly about work and Fate told them about how the paparazzi have been dying down a lot ever since the law suit in AC 200. Heero caught a photographer in Fate's house and he was trying to take a photo of Fate when she was asleep. Heero bought the person to court, and he felt that they have gone too far. This matter was brought up to Fate's father and her father had stepped in to make sure that the paparazzi never invade Fate's privacy again. Fate won the law suit and the paparazzi just don't dare to go near her again. They are all aware of the forces that are protecting her.

"Please, who will still dare when Preventer Wingate, son of the President of the Colonies is there to make sure that they back off? Not to mention, even the Wingate family are on your side. And no one dares to cross their paths." Rebecca told her.

It was true, who would want to be blacklisted by the President's family? Fate was rather happy then that Heero does care about her welfare; he went so far to protect her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about Heero.

"Fate, are you alright?" Arabella asked.

"I'm fine... just..." Fate trailed off, at a loss of words.

She was coaxing herself to not cry infront of her friends.

"Fate?" Rebecca asked, noticing how she was looking down.

Tears fell from her eyes, because she could no longer contain them, and she could no longer bring herself to act as if nothing is wrong. Arabella handled her tissues as she wiped her tears away.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked her softly.

"I... told Heero that I love him."

The two of them stared at her in shock.

"Wow... I never thought that you... had the courage to tell him." Arabella whispered.

Rebecca nudged Arabella.

"I'm sorry; I mean... that's great. Now he finally knows how you feel about him." Arabella told her.

"Yes it's a good thing. You have been in love with him for so long; it's about time you told him." Rebecca told her.

Her friends were smiling at her, but it made her cry harder instead.

"What was his reaction?" Arabella asked; she seems curious to find out what happened.

Fate was afraid to tell them the truth that Heero was drunk when she told him.

"He didn't say anything." Fate whispered.

"Expected." Rebecca muttered.

Now it was Arabelle's turn to nudge Rebecca.

"And?" Arabella asked.

"He... said that he doesn't feel the same way about me." Fate whispered as she continued crying.

Her friends looked at her in sympathy and then they came over to hug her.

"It's going to be alright, Fate. Who needs a man like that anyway?" Rebecca asked her.

Fate didn't answer, she just wanted to cry her heart out and this time she wants be comforted by someone else.

"It hurts so much...." Fate whispered.

Arabella sighed.

"He's just someone who doesn't know what he is missing out. And think of it this way, he doesn't know how to appreciate you." Arabella told her.

"And... it's good that you know that he doesn't feel the same way about you, this way, you can move on. And you will find someone who's 100% better than he is." Rebecca told her.

Fate forced a sad smile.

"You know what we need?" Arabella asked.

"No, not that again!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"You need chocolate and lots of it, enough to make you feel better." Arabella told Fate.

Fate merely smiled.

"We will all gain weight." Rebecca told her.

"Come on, for Fate?" Arabella asked.

Rebecca sighed and nodded, saying that Fate seldom gets her heart broken. So the three left for a chocolate stall to eat to their hearts content and forget about man.

* * *

Preventer Headquarter

Heero was in his office, busy writing the report of the mission that he just got back from. He has been distracting himself with work, and it did work. He no longer thought about Fate, nor did he think about Relena. He broke the news to his friends that he broke up with Relena. They asked him for the reason why, Heero told them the truth. That Relena slept with someone else and they grew apart. At the end, Heero did realise that he doesn't love Relena at all. But his friends were shocked about the news. Duo said that he didn't know that Relena was such an unfaithful person.

Heero was also annoyed that Relena kept on leaving voicemail messages on his house phone or his handphone about wanting to get back with him. But Heero didn't bother answering her or listening to them, their relationship is over and it was time to move on. She was the one who cheated on him first; naturally she has to deal with the consequences. The trust was lost and Heero hated the idea of being betrayed by anyone. Hence there was no way they will be back together.

At 10pm, Heero left the office. He usually gets off at around this timing. He reached the ground floor and went to the receptionist to ask if he had any mail. He didn't have any new mails, but the receptionist told him that his girlfriend is waiting for him. Heero turned and he saw Relena there, Heero immediately left the place. She ran after him.

"Heero, please, stop, can we talk?" Relena asked.

"I have nothing to say to you." Heero told her, ignoring her as he went down the stairs.

"Heero, please.... I don't want to lose you." Relena told him.

Heero stopped in his tracks.

"Can we pretend that nothing has happened and start over again?" Relena asked him.

"No, I cannot pretend that nothing has happened. You should have known that we will be over when you slept with that bastard." Heero told her.

Then he continued on his way.

"I was really lonely... I needed someone to hold me..."

"Then you should go to him." Heero told her, not even bothering to look at her.

"Heero, Wait!"

"And don't ever come here again. I will ask the guards to throw you out." Heero told her.

Relena looked stunned to hear that. Whatever happened to being friends even after a breaking up? Relena started crying as Heero walked towards his car without looking back at her. He's right... She should have known that their relationship will be over if Heero found out that she's sleeping with someone else. She had lost Heero, her Heero, and he's not intending to come back this time round.

* * *

Heero was meeting his younger brother, Jace for dinner that day. And they will be going to one of his company's Japanese restaurant. Jace used to be brought up to be the family's successor; hence he was taught to learn everything. And when Carlton Wingate became the President of the Colonies, Jace had to learn to succeed him. But they found out that Heero is actually the eldest of the family and Jace was free. Jace then went on to pursue what he wanted to do, law. And Jace is a very successful lawyer now.

He had plans to start his own law firm, but now, he's currently working at one of the law firms that the Wingate family owns. Heero parked his car and got out of his car. He walked to the restaurant and he paused as he saw the huge poster that was place on the outside of the restaurant. It was a poster of Fate promoting the latest product that the restaurant has come up with. Heero stared at her; she looked so beautiful in that poster. Her smile was so radiant and natural. God, what's wrong with him?

"Heero?"

Heero turned to see Jace standing by the door. It was a little odd to see someone who looks exactly like you.

"What are you doing standing outside?" Jace asked.

Heero didn't say anything; his eyes still fell on the poster of Fate. Is it him or how come he never noticed how good she looked?

"It's a good poster; I heard the staff saying that the item is already sold out. Fate's popularity does have its uses." Jace told him.

Heero nodded and then he went into the restaurant, with Jace following him. They had dinner together and chat a little. Heero was more of a listener and Jace was the one doing the talking. He told him a little on the cases that he's working on. He's not allowed to disclose too much information and Heero didn't press for more.

"I broke up with Relena." He told him suddenly.

Jace choked on his food and had to drink something to push it down.

"Excuse me?" Jace asked, surprised at his news.

"I thought that you should know." Heero told Jace, after all, Jace is his brother.

"What happened?" Jace asked.

Heero hated how he has to go about and tell everyone the truth over and over again.

"She cheated on me, I caught her red handed." Heero told him.

"No way, didn't she claim that she loves you a lot that she cannot live without you? Why will she cheat on you? Are you sure that there's no underlining reason?" Jace asked him.

"She claimed that she was lonely." Was all Heero said as he continued eating.

Jace stared at him.

"So that's it?" Jace asked.

"She cheated on me; it's over, as simple as that." Heero told him.

"You... don't feel upset? After all she is your girlfriend." Jace asked.

Heero was silent, he was upset, but it past after one night.

"I don't want to talk about it." Heero told Jace.

Jace sighed, and he was the one who brought the subject up.

"Well knowing mother, she will be really happy and she will push more matchmaking sessions towards you." Jace told him.

Heero didn't say anything.

"What if she comes to you and asks for you to give her a second chance, will you give her a second chance?" Jace asked.

"No." Heero answered simply.

"Why not?" Jace asked.

"She was unfaithful, there's a high chance that the same thing might happen again. The trust between the two of us is gone, and I doubt that it's coming back." Heero told him.

Jace looked like he was deep in thought.

"What will you do if you were me?" Heero asked.

"Naturally I'm upset that she cheated on me. But if she really regrets what she has done and that she still loves me a lot, I might forgive her and give her another chance." Jace told him.

"It wasn't the first time." Heero told him.

"Excuse me?" Jace asked, looking confused. Heero tend to speak in very vague sentences.

"She's been sleeping with him for 3 months." Heero told him.

Jace nearly choked again, but he washed it down with his tea.

"All these time behind your back?" Jace asked.

Heero nodded as he continued eating.

"Wow, what a bitch." Jace muttered.

Heero looked at him.

"Look, everyone curses. I take back what I said; I'm not going to give her another chance. She could have come clean with you." Jace told him.

And she obviously didn't.

"She still finds me and leaves voicemail messages for me." Heero told him.

"What did she say?" Jace asked, eating again.

"She didn't want to lose me and that she wants to talk things over."

"What do you plan to do?" Jace asked him.

Heero didn't answer.

"Excuse me, a bottle of sake please." Jace told a waitress.

The waitress nodded and smiled at Jace. Jace tends to attract the eye of the opposite sex as well.

"You hardly drink." Heero told him.

"This is special, it calls for a celebration." Jace told him.

Heero looked at him.

"Well we are celebrating that you are joining the singles club again. And let's drink to our hearts content and forget about those women." Jace told him.

Heero wanted to tell him that he was drunk 3 days ago. The waitress came back with the sake and Jace poured him a cup of sake. Then they drank it in one gulp, the cup was really small.

"To singles!" Jace told him.

Heero sighed, one cannot stay single that long.

"Do you hate being single that much?" Jace asked.

"And you like it too much." Heero told him.

Jace smiled at him and Heero found it odd to see his own face smiling back at him.

"I guess it's one of the good things in life, you don't have to commit to anyone, and you do what you like, no rules, no strings." Jace told him.

He sounded like a player but Heero knew that Jace wasn't one. He refilled his own cup and gently knocked it against Jace's cup.

"That's better. Have you made plans for the future?" Jace asked.

"No."

Jace drank his sake.

"A piece of advice, my brother... Maybe you should look closer at the people around you." Jace told him.

Heero wondered what he meant.

"The grass is greener on that side, not on the other side, if you get what I mean." Jace told him.

Heero raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is this about Fate?" Heero asked.

Jace merely smiled and Heero knew that he was indeed talking about Fate.

"We are friends, nothing more." Heero told him.

_And friends don't sleep together._ Heero thought to himself.

"But surely you noticed her. I mean come on, you met her in AC 197 and everyone say that she's a beauty, except you. Now it's AC 201 and she's still single and everyone loves her. More importantly, she's getting more and more beautiful with each day. If you don't catch this fish soon, someone else will." Jace told him.

Heero knew that Jace was getting at, but he just doesn't look at Fate that way. She's a good friend of his and... Heero sighed, so much for being friends. They aren't still going to be friends after what have happened.

"And you know mother, she loves Fate. She cannot wait for her to be your wife." Jace told him.

Heero continued drinking instead.

"Sometimes I wonder what you are really thinking. We might be triplets but we don't have to connection that some identical twins have." Jace told him.

Maybe it's because they are too different from each other.

"Why didn't you try wooing Fate?" Heero asked.

Jace laughed.

"I did, in case you didn't know. But she rejected me and told me that she already has someone that she likes. And that was in AC 198." Jace told him.

Heero stared at Jace; she had loved him since AC 198?

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Jace asked.

Heero looked away for a moment. Can a person love someone else for so long?

"I gave up after that, but she seems really close to you. And you know about the magazines and the gossips." Jace told him.

Heero was reminded of how the photo of him with Fate will always appear on the net as well as in the magazines. Relena will always freak out about it and call him to make sure that there was truly nothing going on between him and Fate. Heero grew tired of telling everyone that as well. They finished eating and Jace offered to pay the tab but was told that it was free of charge for the CEO of their company.

"You are spoiling my only chance to look cool." Jace muttered to him.

Heero refrained himself from smiling. Then they left the restaurant and Heero's eyes fell on the poster again. Jace watched how Heero was staring at Fate's poster. Maybe Heero is feeling something for Fate, just that he doesn't know it yet?

"It's a poster, brother. She wouldn't come out and hug you or something." Jace told him.

Heero glared at him as if telling him that he knows that it's a poster of her.

"And if you want a hug, just call her or something." Jace told him.

Heero then left the place after bidding Jace good bye; he gave the poster one last look before walking to his car.

* * *

To be continued...

Author's note: I wanted to write a chapter about the morning after before moving on to what's going to happen later. This is just a chapter to tell you how Heero and Fate are dealing with what have happened on Valentine's Day. Please read and review, and thank you for supporting my story.


	4. Sakura City

**Family**

**Chapter 3: Sakura City**

Author's note: This chapter takes place about 7 weeks after what took place on Valentine's Day. This chapter is about the decision both Heero and Fate have to make, to continue being friends or are things over for them? Please read and review, thank you very much.

* * *

Additional Information

Colony L1, Valerian Le Harve (VLA)

After Carlton Wingate became the President of the Colonies, in AC 197, he changed the Capital of Colony L1 to be Valerian Le Harve. And as the Preventers are working very closely to the government, their Headquarter is in Valerian Le Harve as well. This place has also been transformed into one of the busiest and most populated place in Colony L1. Why do people go there? Because they believe that it's the safest place to be in, because the Preventers are situated there and hence people believe that they will be watching over the city first.

********

I thought that I should introduce the members of the Wingate as well as the de Camden family so that you can get an idea on who is related to whom. I will also include their age for the year AC 201.

Wingate Family – In order of eldest to youngest

Carlton Wingate – President of the colonies, Father

Rachel Wingate - Mother

Heero Wingate – aka Jacob Wingate, eldest son, turning 21 years old in AC 201

Jace Wingate – Second eldest son, turning 21 years old in AC 201

Jake Wingate – Supposed to be the third eldest son, decreased/missing/status unknown, will also be turning 21 years old if he is still alive today.

Heero, Jace and Jake are identical triplets.

Isabelle Wingate – First daughter, turning 20 years old in AC 201

Felicia Wingate – Second daughter, turning 19 years old in AC 201

Joshua Wingate – Fourth son, turning 18 years old in AC 201

Aaron Wingate – Fifth son, turning 11 years old in AC 201

Angel Wingate – Third daughter, turning 11 years old in AC 201

Aaron and Angel are non-identical twins.

********

De Camden Family – In order of eldest to youngest

Belmont de Camden – Father

Helen de Camden – Mother

Federick de Camden – Eldest son, turning 23 years old in AC 201

Fate de Camden – First daughter, turning 20 years old in AC 201

Fayne de Camden – Second Daughter, turning 19 years old in AC 201

Faith de Camden – Third daughter and youngest in the family, turning 18 years old in AC 201

* * *

After Colony 201

About 7 weeks later

First week of April, Spring

Japan, Sakura City

Sakura Mansion

Fate de Camden was sitting on the floor of her room. Fate lives here in Sakura Mansion before she moved to live in Colony L1, VLA. Sakura Mansion is a traditional Japanese house. Fate sighed as she stared at her own reflection in the mirror.

These 7 weeks… have been painful. Fate was constantly reminded of what had taken place between her and Heero on Valentine's Day, and the fact that Heero had indeed rejected her love. She had tried to get over it, but her broken heart just refuses to heal. The pain doesn't go away, it only gets worst. Fate has problems sleeping at night, and sometimes she just cried throughout the entire night. She hated herself for missing him; she hated herself because she constantly thinks of him.

She also avoided having contact with him for these 7 weeks. She didn't call him, she didn't see him, nor did she write or e-mail him. It was a little odd to avoid him for so long, but Fate still didn't have the courage to face Heero yet.

There wasn't a way out of the pain, but Fate put in all her time and effort in her newest album which will be released throughout the entire Colonies and Earth next week. She found out that work was the only way to distract her from thinking about Heero and the pain of rejection. Everything was already well prepared, but Kimberly, her manager gave her a week off. Partially because it's the Annual Sakura Festivals, also because Fate had overworked herself hence Kimberly felt that Fate should have a good rest before the promotional work for her album starts. Fate have been through it before, she knew that the next 3 to 4 months, she will be too busy flying all over the Colonies and Earth to do promotional work. Her schedule will be tightly packed everyday for the entire 3 to 4 months duration, hardly giving her enough time to rest.

Fate knew that running away from the problem wasn't going to solve it. But at least it's the only thing she could do now. The festivals will last for the whole entire week and it will be the only time she could rest. Might as well make good use of these time, Fate thought to herself. She stood up and slide the door open, aware that Meteor was following behind her. She had a feeling that Heero wouldn't turn up this year as well. After all he had stopped coming ever since AC 199.

* * *

Every year, it was a family tradition that all members of the de Camden family will return to Japan, Sakura City to attend the Annual Sakura Festivals. Sakura City is known to be where the most beautiful Sakura flower blooms. Each year, more and more people are attending the festivals. Also, each year, the de Camden family will also invite the Wingate family to join them for the festivals (since AC 197, after the war). As Heero is a member of the Wingate family, he was invited to go as well. But he had no idea if he should go. After all, there was no mistaking the fact that for these 7 weeks, he had been avoiding Fate. And she was avoiding him too.

It was hard to avoid someone when she's so popular. Fate's face was everywhere, on posters, in magazines, in the newspapers and not to mention, she's on the television channels. Also, Heero has been avoiding the topic of Fate for these 7 weeks as well. He also took on more missions than usual, to keep his mind occupied. But when he's free, he sometimes thought about Fate and he thought of how badly things had ended between the two of them.

Anyway, his entire family will be going for the festivals this year and his mother, Rachel was determined to drag him there herself, after all he had missed it for 2 consecutive years. The Wingate family will be staying at Moonlight Mansion, which is one of the mansions that the de Camden family owns. But the de Camden family will be staying at the mansion too for that entire week. But Heero do not have to worry about seeing Fate, Fate will be staying at her own mansion, Sakura Mansion.

Also the festival will last for seven days but the important days are the last two days. It's where the competitions as well as the closing ceremony will be. Heero took on a last minute mission and hence he will only be joining his family in Sakura City on the 5th day of the festivals. Naturally, he had already flown off before his mother found out about his plans.

* * *

Japan, Sakura City

The Wingate family has arrived at Sakura City on the third day of the festivals. As the host, Fate and her siblings have to play host to the members of the Wingate family. They play games or sports together. But they usually break off into their own groups. The females were interested in gossiping and shopping while the males just want to have some fun. Days passed on like that Fate joined the ladies for shopping for the first day, but after that, she disappeared off to prepare for her newest album, also she will be performing at this year's closing ceremony. Hence Fate was also busy preparing for her performance. Jace had mentioned that Heero would be coming for the festivals but Fate has a feeling that he wouldn't be showing up this year at all.

Japan, Sakura City

5th day of the festivals

Afternoon

Fate was taking a break from her practice and was walking to the Moonlight Mansion as she was joining her family and their guests for lunch. Fate preferred to walk instead of taking the house limo. She was holding a white umbrella as she continued walking on the roads. Meteor was flying beside her, Fate smiled a little at the sight of blooming flowers. As she continued on her way, she wondered why this place still looked so cheerful and happy even after all these years. Nothing seems to have changed.

Fate turned when she heard the sound of something behind her. She watched as a limo pulled up at the side of the road that she was walking on. Fate noticed the car license plate of the limo and knew that it was a limo that belonged to the Moonlight mansion. The back door opened and Fate spotted the sight of very well made and fine black leather shoes. The person then stepped out of the limo, but Fate turned away, knowing very well who just came down from the limo.

"The Mansion is just ahead, sir." Fate heard the driver tell the man.

She heard the door of the limo close, but Fate continued to walk on acting as if nothing had happened. She heard the sound of a car's engine and watched as the limo drove off. Then she felt it, the same very feeling that she hadn't felt for a while now… Her heart was racing faster again and Fate forced herself to continue walking ahead, ignoring the man walking behind her on purpose. Why was he here? He wasn't supposed to be here, and she didn't wish to see him again, not after what have happened on the night of Valentine's Day.

But she could feel his eyes on her back. It was as if he was staring hard at her and it did scare her a little and it did inform her that he was there. Fate stopped at a road and waited for the green pedestrian light to be lighted up. Fate wondered why he chose to walk to the mansion instead, was it because of her? No, it couldn't be. Fate was looking at the floor and she saw Heero's shoes next to her, he was standing beside her. Her heart raced even further and Fate couldn't help but blush as she realized how close he was standing next to her. Her blush deepened when she thought of how intimate they were the last time they met. She tried to sneak a look at him, but she wasn't successful as he was too tall and her opened umbrella was blocking her view as well.

Somehow the light never did light up and Fate was getting a little impatient to wait for it. She then looked to make sure that there weren't any cars before she crossed the road. But a car was turning in at the same time and the driver sounded the horn at her. Fate just stared at the car in shock and as the car got near to her, she merely closed her eyes as if waiting for the impact. But at the last moment, someone pulled her back. She was out of harm's way and she was safe now.

Fate's eyes were still closed, but she felt something warm against her. She slowly opened her eyes and was very shocked to see that Heero was holding her close to him, with his hand around her waist. She blushed instantly and then pushed him away. Before Heero could react, Fate slapped him hard on his cheek. Heero didn't respond, while Fate looked stunned at what she just did. She looked like she was going to apologize, but then she looked away and Heero noticed how sad she looked.

"I deserved that." Heero told her softly.

Fate picked up her umbrella and continued walking towards Moonlight Mansion. She couldn't believe that she had just slapped Heero; it was a reflex action. Her heart aches to know that she was the one who had caused him pain. It felt a little odd to be walking with him again, and yet this time none of them spoke. Fate was thinking of what she should say to him but in the end she just gave up and kept quiet instead.

"Fate…"

She stopped in her tracks, too afraid to turn back.

"Can we talk?" Heero asked her softly.

Fate's grip around the handle of her umbrella tightened.

"There's nothing to talk about." Fate whispered.

She had confessed her love and he had rejected him, it was as simple as that. She then continued walking but Heero reached out and took her hand in his, making her stop in her tracks.

"What about our friendship?" Heero asked her softly.

Fate released herself from his hold and turned to look at him in the eye. He looked as perfect and dashing as ever, especially when he wears a formal shirt with long pants. It gives him the elegant, clean and rich look.

"It's over." Fate whispered.

Heero didn't have any expression on his face, nor did his eyes tell her anything.

"What if I don't want our friendship to be over?" Heero asked her.

"I guess that it's too bad then." Fate whispered, knowing that she couldn't continue to act as if nothing have happened and then continue to be his friend again. It isn't the same anymore.

Their eyes met and Fate turned slightly as a gentle breeze flew by. She closed her eyes and felt the breeze lightly flying past her.

"Too many things have happened Heero… I thought about it for a while and I think this is the best choice that we have." Fate whispered, choosing not to look at him.

"I'm sorry about what happened that night." Heero told her.

That was the one line she didn't want to hear.

"You already apologized." Fate whispered.

"I'm sorry that I mistook you for Relena and that… I kept calling her name that night when I'm with you." Heero told her softly.

Fate then turned to look at him, surprised that he found out about it. But Fate turned away from him; Heero noticed how sad she looked.

"Let's not talk about something of the past." Fate whispered and she continued walking.

Heero knew that Fate might never forgive him for what he had done, but he didn't want their friendship to be over. Even though they were walking about 1m apart, Heero couldn't help feeling as if Fate was miles away from him. The distance between them seem to have gotten a lot wider than usual. But he wasn't sure if there was something that he could do to change matters between them. He hadn't seen her for 7 weeks and she looked really tired… as if she hadn't had much sleep lately.

* * *

Sakura City

Moonlight Mansion

They had lunch at the mansion; it was odd to have so many people having lunch together. Heero didn't feel comfortable with so many people around, but what made matters worse was that Fate was sitting opposite him. She kept on keeping her head down and she avoided his gaze throughout the entire lunch. Heero could tell how she faked her smile when someone talks to her. Heero didn't enjoy lunch at all. Many asked him the reason why he wasn't here in AC 199 and AC 200, but he didn't answer them.

After lunch was over, Heero went to his room and started unpacking a few of his items. When he came down to the sitting room, he saw almost everyone was there. Angel and Aaron, his younger siblings were away. Also, both Heero's and Fate's parents aren't there as well. Fate didn't even seem to notice that he was in the room; she was still talking to her youngest sister, Faith. Heero went to join the males who seem to be talking about females.

"No way." Federick told Jace and Joshua as he smiled.

"You haven't even had the taste of matchmaking yet. Even Joshua at 18 has to attend those sessions." Jace told Federick.

"They cannot be that bad." Federick commented.

"They are when mother is the one who set them up." Joshua muttered.

They all turned to see Heero joining them.

"And Heero here has a way to avoid them." Jace told Federick.

Federick eyed Heero, their eyes met, none of them seem too happy to see each other. Heero was aware of the fact that Federick dislikes him, a lot. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that it was because of Fate. Speaking of Fate, he noticed that she was looking at them from the corner of her eyes. But she turned and smiled at Felicia instead.

"I never thought that you will really show up, after all you weren't here for 2 years now." Federick said flatly.

Heero didn't bother to answer him, but he noticed how Joshua and Jace were watching them with concern.

"Heard that you joined the single market again." Federick told Heero.

Heero chose not to speak; he turned to look out of the glass windows instead.

"So soon?" Isabelle exclaimed a little too loudly.

"It's about time." Fayne muttered.

"Oh, you must give me a copy." Isabelle told Fate.

Fate smiled and she felt Heero's eyes on her. She also knew that he was looking at her from the reflection on the glass windows. She saw Federick frown at Heero.

"We need to talk, privately." Federick told Heero.

"I'm sure you two don't have something that cannot be settled infront of everyone." Jace told them softly.

"What do you say?" Federick asked Heero who nodded.

Federick then tuned to leave, with Heero following behind him.

"Wait, where are you two going?" Joshua asked.

"We will be back." Federick told Jace and Joshua.

Heero merely nodded at Jace and went with Federick. Fate seems to know that something was off so she stood up.

"Federick…"

"This is between Heero and me, Fate. And I hope that everyone stays out of it." Federick told them.

Fate looked worried instead and when she noticed that Heero was looking at her, she looked away instead. Heero left with Federick and Federick led him all the way to the stables instead. Heero wondered if Federick planned to shoot him, but he kept his guard.

"Pick a horse, we are going riding." Federick told him.

Heero looked at the stable full of horses. He could tell that all of them were from good breeding and all of them looked pureblood, powerful and well maintained. He chose a black horse and saddled it while Federick saddled his own horse, which was a white horse. After that, they left the stables and Federick signaled Heero to follow him. With that, they led their horses into the field.

They stopped when they were quite a distance away from the mansion. Federick then signaled to Heero that they should have a race. Heero nodded, he felt that the horse he was on wanted a good run as well. They waited at the starting line and the sound of a gunshot set them off. Heero did not push the horse too hard, but he realized that he was enjoying the run. It has been too long since he rode a horse. The fields were rather flat hence it makes it easy for the horses to gallop. He felt the wind in his face as the horse galloped. Heero have to admit that they were pretty evenly matched. They made a U turn before galloping back to the starting point.

Heero felt that the horse seems to be telling him that it can still go faster. Heero then urged it forward and the horse galloped faster towards the finishing line. Federick was closely behind him, but Heero crossed the finishing line first. He slowed the horse down and gave it a pat for its good work.

"I always knew that you were better than me when it comes to sports." Federick told him.

Their eyes met and then Federick signaled that they go for a slow walk. Heero led the horse he was sitting on forward, and they became a slow trot, to let the horses cool down after a run. No one spoke for a while and Federick was leading him into the trees. Heero was aware that this way, no one was able to see them from the mansion. They continued walking through the area with many trees.

"You are a brother too, Heero. I hope you understand what it's like to want to watch out for your sisters, especially those who are younger than you." Federick told him.

Heero said nothing, he hardly watched over them, but he does want his sisters to be safe. He was often away that he wasn't sure what was going on in their lives as well. But occasionally Rachel would drop a few hints that his sisters are dating someone.

"Fate told me about the fact that she confessed her love for you, and that you rejected her." Federick told him, turning to look at him.

Heero said nothing; he distracted himself by looking at the trees. Had Fate told Federick about what happened that night as well?

"I always knew that Fate loves you, and I also knew that you never felt the same way about her. Naturally I do not blame you for not loving her, but I disliked you for hurting her. That is why we aren't on good terms." Federick told him.

Heero had guessed as much.

"But now that it's over, it is time that we do something about it; please also understand that I am only doing this for Fate. I do not wish to see you with her, and I also hope that you will stop seeing her. She needs time to get over her broken heart and you being there will only make matters worse. I understand that there are times when meeting one another cannot be avoided, because our families are closely related. But knowing you, avoiding her wouldn't be a hard thing for you to do." Federick told him.

Heero didn't respond to what Federick had said.

"Now that there is only the two of us, can you tell me why you never liked Fate?" Federick asked him.

Heero thought about it for some time, before telling him the truth.

"Because she's too perfect and she deserves someone way better than me." Heero told Federick.

Federick raised an eyebrow at him.

"And we belong to two different worlds." Heero told him.

"So it's not about how she looks?" Federick asked.

Heero chose to not comment on that.

"Back to us, I believe that you owe me a rematch." Federick told him.

Heero knew what Federick was referring to. In AC 198, Heero had taken part in an archery competition that was held during the Annual Sakura Festivals. At that point of time, Federick had injured his arm during a mission in France. He has yet to recover from the injury, but he does not wish to withdraw from the competition. Fate was worried about her brother and she knows that Federick had always wanted to have a chance to battle it out with Heero.

Fate knew that Federick could not possibly win, not in his condition. But Federick was also the champion for 8 consecutive years; Federick was not willing to give up his title as champion without a fight. So Fate did the only thing she could, she confronted Heero and asked him to withdraw from the competition. Heero was indeed upset with her request, but Fate then pleaded for Heero to let Federick win, because Federick really couldn't strain his arms, and his injury might worsen.

During the competition, Heero was feeling a little mad; he gave it all he got, despite of Fate's request. And he knew that Federick was in pain, but he had managed to get through the competitions to the finals. During the finals, it was down to the two of them. As the two were evenly match, no one missed at all and they all had bull's eyes. It was death match time and during the third arrow, Heero felt Fate's eyes on him. He considered for a long time and then, he missed the target board on purpose. Federick was then declared the champion, but Federick knew that Heero had let him win. There was no way someone could miss that badly.

Heero wasn't happy with what he did, but Fate thanked him for what he had done. After the competition, Federick's arm's condition had worsened. Heero also saw how much Fate cares about her own brother. But he did not have a good time during the rest of the festivals.

"I waited for a chance to have a rematch with you in AC 199 and AC 200, but you never showed up." Federick told him.

Heero didn't tell anyone why he hadn't shown up during those two years.

"You will be taking part in the archery competition this year?" Federick asked.

Heero nodded, knowing that Federick wouldn't allow him to not take part.

"Give it all that you have got, and don't go easy on me." Federick told him.

Their eyes met and Heero nodded. They returned to the stables to return their horses. Then Heero has to go into the city to sign his name up for the competitions. He saw Fate coming down the stairs when he was going to his room. Their eyes met and she did look worried, but when she saw that he was not hurt, she looked away. Then she walked past him and she was out of the house, she didn't even greet him. Heero then went up to his room to take a bath and change into a new set of clothing before setting out to go to the city.

* * *

The next day, 6th day of the festivals

Japan, Sakura City,

Moonlight Mansion

Morning

The competitions will take place today, in the morning and will drag till the afternoon. Today was also the second last day of the festivals. The Night market will be open tonight as well. But everyone was excited about the competitions; some of them had taken part in a few competitions as well.

Heero was in the fields doing some light practice and he missed his shot when he felt an all too familiar pair of eyes on him. The arrow hit the ground instead of hitting the target board. Heero then turned to see Fate standing at the porch that was at the back of the mansion. She looked as if she wanted to say something to him, but she turned and looked away. Heero wondered why he had missed so badly when he felt her eyes on him. But he realized that he should be getting ready to leave soon. He walked back into the house and he stopped at where Fate was standing.

"I'm going to give it everything that I have, and this time, not even you can stop me, Fate." He told her softly.

Fate didn't say anything, Heero then walked past her and headed into the mansion.

"Good luck." Fate whispered, but Heero was already inside.

Fate knew that Heero felt bad after the competition that year and she knew that it was wrong of her to ask him to do something like that… but she really didn't want Federick to overexert himself.

* * *

3 hours later,

Sakura City, Competition Grounds

Almost all of the other competitions have finished, except the archery one. Everyone flocked over to the audience stand to watch the competitions. Fate had just finished judging the singing competition and was now going to the audience stand but she felt rather off. She didn't know who she should support, the man she loves or her own brother? She was in a major dilemma and she was confused. Jace saved her a seat and they watched as the semi finals took place. Heero scored another full 10 points (Bull's eye) and he waited for his opponent to fire. The opponent only scored 8 points and Heero moved to the finals.

"Oh, I have waited too long for this." Faith exclaimed in excitement, knowing that the finals was yet again Heero versus Federick, just like in AC 198.

"Who are you supporting?" Isabelle asked them.

"Of course it's Heero for me." Jace told them.

Fayne and Faith voted for Federick, while Isabelle and Felicia supported Heero.

"What about you Fate?" Faith asked Fate.

"I… er…" Fate didn't know how to answer.

The host announced that the final match has begun. Federick turned a little and saw Fate; he smiled and waved at her. Fate waved back, but she noticed that Heero had also spotted her. The two of them were announced and they cheered for them. Then the shooting started. As the arrows continued to fire, no one missed a single bull's eye. They were evenly matched and Federick did look serious, while Heero had no expression on his face. After the 10th arrow also earned them another 10 point each, it was death match time.

"They are so evenly matched!" Felicia told them.

"That's why it's exciting." Faith told her.

The death match meant that the target boards will move, and the movement speed of the target board will increase with each arrow shot. Heero was to fire first, he closed his eyes and sensed the movement of his target board. Then he aimed and fired immediately, it was a bull's eye and the crowd cheered. Federick scored 10 points as well on his first arrow. The target boards moved at a faster speed and Heero again took time to sense where the target board will go. He then fired and got himself 10 points. Federick had no difficulty and he scored 10 points as well.

It was the final arrow, but Fate has a feeling that they will have a draw instead. Heero took aim and Fate was reminded of the time she was here, sitting in the audience stand back in AC 198. She had looked at Heero desperately, hoping that Heero will let Federick win. She had sensed that he seem to notice her gaze as he had lost his concentration for a moment. Heero took aim and fired a little too carelessly, it totally missed the target board and Federick was the winner after scoring an 8 for the third arrow.

Heero was now taking aim and Fate tried to look away, knowing that she might distract him. Heero fired and he earned 10 points as well. Federick took aim and fired, also scoring a 10. The speed of the moving boards was now at the maximum and they were presented with a fourth arrow. Heero took aim and the boards were really moving too fast. He took a while to sense where they were and he estimated where they will be, then he fired his arrow. It was a bull's eye but Heero knew that he could almost miss the entire target board.

It was now Federick's turn, he also sensed where the moving target board will be, and then he fired his arrow. Unfortunately, he scored 8 points instead. Heero was announced the winner and the crowd went wild. Heero was presented with the golden trophy and he shook hands with Federick.

"You gave it all that you have and I must say, I am a little not used to being second, but this time, you deserved to win." Federick told him, and Federick smiled at him.

Heero looked down at his trophy; this could have been his in AC 198.

"In AC 198, I knew that you went easy on me at the last arrow. Hence I wasn't proud of the golden trophy that I have obtained then. It should have been yours." Federick told him.

Heero then looked up and he saw Fate walking towards them. Federick turned to see that it was Fate and somehow he seems to know. Federick smiled at Fate.

"Of course, it could only have been Fate to make you do something like that." Federick muttered.

Fate came over and congratulated Federick.

"We need to talk, later." Federick whispered to Fate before slipping away to talk to the rest of his family.

Fate went over to where Heero was and she saw that he was looking at his trophy. She saw that he was really proud of it and that he was happy that he had really won. He wasn't smiling, but she could see it in his eyes.

"Congratulations." Fate whispered.

Heero then looked at her.

"I'm sorry about what took place in AC 198, but now the trophy is where it rightfully belongs, with you." Fate whispered.

Heero thanked her for congratulating him. She was about to walk away, but she turned back to him.

"I never did ask you this, but how did you feel when I asked that of you?" Fate whispered.

"I was surprised; I never thought that you will ask me something like that. But it goes to show that you do care a lot about Federick." Heero told her.

"Was it why you didn't show up during AC 199 and AC 200?" Fate asked him softly.

"No." Heero answered her honestly.

Fate nodded and turned to leave, she didn't ask what the real reason was.

"Relena's birthday fell on the last day of the festivals, and at that point of time, she's more important than my family and being here." Heero told her anyway.

Fate looked back at him and there's eyes met.

"I had a feeling that it was about Relena." Fate whispered and then she left.

His siblings came over to congratulate him, but Heero watched her disappear from his sight.

* * *

Fate went over to where Federick was and they made their way back to the mansion.

"I believe that you owe me an explanation about what happened din AC 198." Federick told her.

Fate looked surprised to hear that, but she nodded.

"I tried to ask you to withdraw from the competition as your injury will only get more serious, but you wouldn't listen. And you continued to strain yourself, naturally I…was worried and I went to Heero for help. I asked him to let you win."

Federick looked shocked to hear that.

"Heero was against the idea, but in the end, he did let you win." Fate whispered.

"I'm surprised that he even did it for you." Federick told her.

"I knew that it was wrong of me to do so and I did hurt Heero's feelings."

Federick laughed, does Heero even have feelings?

"As well as yours, you weren't happy about what have happened and was itching for a rematch with him." Fate whispered.

"Yes… But I'm glad that it's all over now. But I never thought that you would be the one to ask Heero to let me win."

Fate looked depressed to hear that, but Federick sighed and hugged her.

"Thank you for caring about me, but next time, don't do something like that again. I would rather lose in a fair fight then know that I won because someone else let me win." Federick told her.

Fate nodded; at least the secret was out.

* * *

The next day, last day of the festivals

Sakura City

Night time

It was the last day of the festivals and everyone has gathered at the large open field in the park to watch the closing ceremony. There are those who are taking part in the last minute shopping from the long line of stalls that were set up for the festivals. The place was totally crowded, but they managed to get front row seats because they were there early. The females were wearing kimonos that night. Heero have to admit that even his siblings looked more elegant and lady like in them. Everyone was busy watching the show that was on the stage. It was Fate's turn to perform and she gave a performance of singing her newest song, she did dance a little for that song. As usual, she did an excellent job.

Heero knew that Fate belonged on that stage, he saw the way her voice can touch and move people and she seems to love singing as well. She looked really beautiful in that dress of hers. Heero couldn't help but notice that she seems to be caught up in her own zone when she's singing. She seems to be glowing in a dazzling light as well. It's been far too long since he had last seen her perform live on a stage. She always asked him to go for her concerts, but he was too busy with his missions and Relena to be able to make it. Sometimes he did forget about them, but Fate seems to still wish that he will show up just once to watch her concerts.

Fate's performance has finished and the crowd went wild. They clapped and cheered for her as she left the stage. Fate later joined them at the seats a little later. As the performance continued, Heero eventually checked his watch to see that it was about time he left. He turned and saw that Fate was leaving her seat as well. He didn't follow her, but he knew that both their destination was the same place. Heero took his time to walk to the place.

He walked to where the Sakura Garden was. As everyone was busy watching the closing ceremony, the Sakura Garden was totally deserted at this timing. The Sakura Gardens was filled with 4 long rows of Sakura Trees, and in the spring, all of them bloomed beautifully. The whole garden was pink in colour, as the Sakura Flowers were pink. Petals were falling from the trees and the entire floor of the gardens was flooded with pink petals.

Heero looked up at the night sky and the moon was as full and as clear as ever. Just like the time when he was here in AC 198. He walked towards the end of the Sakura Gardens, knowing that Fate was there. A part of him didn't want the festivals to end, because he knew that it would mark the end of their friendship and they will indeed not see each other anymore, until the spring next year.

He stopped in his tracks when he spotted Fate. She was standing below the largest Sakura Tree in the gardens and it also happens to be the last tree in the Sakura Gardens. Every year, it was the tree that bloomed the most beautifully. It was truly a magnificent sight, especially when accompanied with the full and clear moon in the background.

A gentle wind blew past, causing more petals to fall from the tree. He watched as Fate reached out her hand and caught a falling petal in her hand. Her hair was flying gently in the wind, but she looked really beautiful. It was such a beautiful image that Heero wished that he had a camera so that he could take it down and remember it forever. Heero slowly walked over and she turned slowly to look at him. But then she turned to look back at the tree instead. Then she reached out and touched the words that were carved into the bark of the tree. The words were Japanese romanji characters and they say "I love you". Heero thought that some couple must have written it into the tree.

"They were for you." Fate whispered.

Heero turned to look at her, unable to believe that she was the one who wrote them in.

"I wrote it for you the day you left in AC 198. I kind of hoped that you would be able to see it when you do return to Sakura City, but you… never did return, not until this year. Thinking back, it was a foolish idea. But at that point of time, I didn't have the courage to tell you these words myself." Fate whispered.

Heero was silent, but he noticed how Fate looked down and closed her eyes.

"Do you still remember the promise that we made then?" Fate asked him.

Heero didn't answer, yes, he still remembers it.

"Guess not." Fate whispered.

In AC 198, on the last day of the festivals, Fate brought him here to this place to try to cheer him up. Heero was indeed fascinated with the beauty of this place and the Sakura flowers. Then he remembered making a promise with Fate right under this same tree.

"We promised that no matter what happened, we will always return here every year, to see each other again." Heero told her.

She looked surprised to hear him say that.

"I thought that you forgot about it." Fate whispered.

Heero didn't know why he made that promise with her, because he hadn't been able to keep his word. He broke the promise in AC 199 and AC 200.

"I waited for you, Heero… and you never did turn up. I thought that maybe you forgot about the promise, that's why you didn't show up. But I guess… that wasn't the case." Fate whispered.

Heero didn't know why, but he didn't want to explain himself to her, and Fate sighed.

"I guess I never did have a placing in your heart and naturally, how can I win someone who's so important to you then?" Fate asked.

Their eyes met, but Fate looked up at the moon instead.

"Since our friendship is broken and so is the promise, maybe it's better this way. I do not wish to see you again and I do not wish to see you here next year or the years after." Fate whispered.

But Heero wanted to come back here, and he didn't want to stop seeing her.

"It's about time I let myself out of your life and I have a feeling that you wouldn't even notice that I'm gone and knowing you… you will still be able to go on as if nothing has happened." Fate told him.

Heero didn't say a single word and their eyes met again, but the pain was obvious in her eyes.

"Tell me, do you often break your promises?" Fate whispered.

"No." Heero told her, knowing that he never went back on his words and he does what he have to, to keep his promises.

"I guess you only break the ones you make with me…" Fate whispered.

"Fate…"

She turned away from him but Heero wasn't sure if she was crying or not. A large explosion happened in the night sky. Heero looked up to see that the fireworks were starting. The fireworks were as amazing as ever, they looked really huge and bright from where he was standing. This was indeed the best place to watch the fireworks and Fate was the one who showed him this place. He looked at Fate and noticed that she was looking up at the fireworks.

He saw the reflection of the fireworks exploding into many different colours and patterns in the night sky above, in her eyes. But what shocked him the most was the tears that fell from her eyes as she stared up at the fireworks. Fate loves fireworks and she had looked so excited when she saw them in AC 198, but now… she didn't look like she was enjoying the show at all. She looked really upset.

Fate turned to leave, but Heero reached out and held her hand, stopping her from leaving. He didn't want her to go, but with the loud fireworks above them, he knew that he wasn't able to hear her speak. But she looked at him sadly and said something to him. He read her lips and then she freed himself from his hold. Heero just stood there and watched as she ran towards the exit of the gardens. Heero didn't know what to do, he had lost interest in the fireworks as well, and as her scent still lingered, he knew that he might possibly never see her again and she had just walked out of his life.

"Goodbye Heero." It was what she said to him before she left.

Heero looked at the hand that he had used to hold onto her before she left. What was this feeling that he was feeling right now? He felt horrible and he didn't know how to explain it, but… He wished that things were different. His hand clenched in a fist and he punched into the tree trunk of the Sakura tree. Naturally it only caused him pain, but he really didn't know what he should do.

* * *

Midnight

Sakura Mansion, Sakura City

Fate wasn't able to sleep that night. She had been crying, and it is about Heero. She tried to comfort herself that she did the right thing. Better to end it now, then to be too late… She sighed and hugged her legs close to her chest. It hurts so much to love someone and know that he doesn't feel the same way about you. If only he even knew that she existed. She thought about their time together, they met in AC 197 and it's going to be 5 years now. Throughout these 5 years, there were more saddening memories than happy ones. She remembered the time she cried because of him, the hurt she felt when she saw him with Relena.

Her first time was with him as well. She knew that she will never forget the fact that she did love Heero, nor will she ever forget about him. She wasn't even sure if she will meet someone else who will make her feel the same way Heero makes her feel. Then she lied down on her futon bed and stared up at the ceiling of her room.

"At least… I have loved." Fate whispered, trying to comfort herself.

But who was she kidding? How can it even be considered love when Heero didn't even love her back? It will be 2 months soon and yet Fate still cannot seem to find the solution to the problem. Nor was she able to get over the pain. Maybe she should seek professional help? Or she could try talking to her mother… It took her another hour before she finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next day,

Sakura City, Moonlight Mansion

Morning

Everyone was awake, their luggage were all packed. The Wingates are going back to Colony L1, VLA, while the de Camden family was flying back to Japan, Tokyo. Heero stood there and looked back at the mansion again. To think that it was going to be his last year here. They already had their breakfast and Fate didn't show up this morning to join them for breakfast. But knowing Fate, she would be here to see everyone off. The door opened and Fate did come in, she looked really tired, as if she hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

She forced a smile on her face and she greeted everyone and said goodbye to them. She brushed past Heero and hugged her sister Faith. Then she moved on to her family members, Heero wasn't sure what he should say to her as well.

"Where is your luggage?" Helen, Fate's mother asked Fate.

"Oh… I have decided to stay here for another day."

Helen frowned at her.

"Don't worry about me; I know how to take care of myself." Fate told her mother.

Helen looked worried and then she cupped her daughter's cheek. Fate looked surprised at her mother's action, but Helen knew that she hadn't had much sleep last night and that she had been crying. Helen had noticed that Fate doesn't seem to be herself this entire week. But Helen was waiting for Fate to come to her to talk about it, but it looks like Fate wouldn't be approaching her on her own.

"You have been crying." Helen whispered.

Fate looked away; her eyes seem to be filled with sadness.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Helen asked softly.

Fate shook her head instead.

"You should go, your flight is waiting." Fate told her mother.

Helen watched her walk away, noticing how she didn't even greet and bid Heero goodbye. Then she saw how Heero looked at Fate as she walked away from him. Was something going on between the two of them?

Heero wondered if he should stay for another day as well, but what could he do? Their relationship wasn't something that can be saved in a day. Maybe they all needed a longer period of time, to cool down and think things through.

"Heero, we are leaving." Isabelle called him.

Heero picked up his luggage bag and then he turned back to look back at the mansion. Fate was standing by the front doors and their eyes met briefly. Heero then turned and went to the limo where the servant loaded his luggage at the boot of the limo. Then he got into the limo and he didn't participate in the conversation between his siblings. He looked out of the window instead. The driver drove the limo out of the mansion and Heero kept on looking out of the window at Fate. She just stood there and soon she got smaller as the limo continued to drive on. And then she was gone from his sight, Heero looked straight infront of him instead.

Will he be back next year? He wasn't sure, but until then… he hoped that Fate will be well.

* * *

Author's Note: Initially I had other plans for this chapter and how the story will go on, but it didn't seem to work out. Hence in the end I changed my plans and the remaining plot of the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Is this really goodbye between Heero and Fate? Will they meet again? Find out next chapter. Please read and review, thank you very much.


	5. Here without you

**Family**

**Chapter 4: Here without you**

Author's note: After what happened in Sakura City, will the two be able to meet each other again? Or is their friendship that has lasted for so long already over?

_**Please Read:**_ I am aware that there are people who do not like this story. I appreciate your comments, however, if you do not like the plot, or the characters in the story, or the way I write it;** _then please Do not READ it!_ FLAMING Reviews will be deleted. I DO NOT allow FLAMERS!** If you want to flame my story, why not spend your time flaming other stories?

**My reply to all flamers would be**: You are wasting your time. And if you hate my story, **then don't read it. **Spend your time **doing something more useful instead of flaming other people's stories.**

Please read and review, thank you very much, FLAMERS will not be tolerated. Pairing: Heero X OC

* * *

After Colony 201

Colony L1, VLA

3 days later

Moonstone Mansion

Fate has just gotten back home, after the flight from Sakura City. Killian, the butler was carrying her luggage for her. Killian placed her luggage bag on the floor of her room.

"Is there anything else, Miss?" Killian asked her.

"Is there any mail for me?" Fate asked.

"No, but two days ago, Miss Walker came to look for you." Killian informed her.

Fate had forgotten to inform her manager about her slight change in her plans, but she dismissed Killian and then she lied down on her bed. These three days seem to be moving extremely slowly. All Fate remembered was sitting by the windows and watching the sky from morning to night. The pain was still there, but Elaine came to talk to her. (Elaine is Light, her butler's wife. She is also the housekeeper and cook at the Sakura Mansion.) Fate asked in a very roundabout way but was told that maybe if she couldn't get over the pain, she could make herself busy with something else. And eventually the pain will fade.

Fate picked up her hand phone and then she called Kimberly. She was very well aware that her album was going to be officially released to all of the Colonies as well as Earth tomorrow. Then it will start her 3 to 4 months promotional work. It would be tough, but it would keep her busy and stop her from thinking about Heero.

* * *

Preventer Headquarters

Heero was sitting in his office and doing some research work regarding the new mission that he will be taking tomorrow. His eyes fell on the phone that was on his desk. Heero then looked away, forcing himself to concentrate on his work. Fate has been in and out of his mind during these three days. He did a search and discovered that she had already returned to Colony L1, VLA today. Heero turned his chair and stood up. He walked towards the glass windows at the back of his office. He looked up at the blue sky above and he didn't move for a long while.

There was a knock on his door and Heero turned to see Trowa coming into the office, holding a file with him.

"We have a problem." Trowa told him.

Heero left his place by the glass windows and went to sit back down at his desk. Trowa placed the file down on his desk and begin telling him about this problem at hand.

* * *

About 3 weeks later,

After Fate's official release of her newest album, the respond from the fans were over whelming. Her album was totally sold out the first day it was released. Everyone was talking about it and everyone wants to have her album. Her songs were number 1 on the top hits charts on television programs as well as on radio. The advertisement for her album was also constantly being showed on television channels; so were her music videos. Her posters were everywhere as well. Her album was also selling very well.

Fate had begun her promotional work for her album. She's flying to the major cities in each Colony to promote her newest album, starting from Colony L1, VLA. She will be invited to talk shows, radio stations and she will be hosting many autograph sessions. Fate's time table was packed everyday from 6am to 12 midnight, and she was constantly flying all over the Colonies.

Colony L3, Hotel

Fate collapsed onto the hotel bed. She was so exhausted, it was hard trying to maintain that smile of hers and pretend that she's not tired at all. With her schedule for each day so packed, she hardly has enough time to rest. But Fate was glad that the response for her album was good. Thinking back, she had been so busy during these 3 weeks that she hadn't thought about Heero at all.

She took a bath and then dried her hair. A good thing about the fact that she's flying around, she gets to see how well developed each major city of the colonies are. Also she visited a lot of different hotels and ate the specialty of each different city. However, she was forever running out of time to really enjoy the city. She turned on the television and saw the broadcast of the talk show that she was invited to be on about 5 hours ago. She saw how she was walking onto the stage and greeted the host of the Talk show.

The hosts for the different talk shows that she had been on were generally kind and great to her. They asked her questions about her newest album. Some of them do ask personal questions, but Fate tries her best to give an honest answer. They did ask if she was single and she told them the truth that she was single.

Switching off the television, she picked up Meteor and got into bed. After setting her alarm, and switching off the lights, she closed her eyes and started to fall sleep.

* * *

Colony L1, VLA

Hospital, Very Early morning,

Preventer Maxwell was pacing around the area outside the emergency room. How could this have happened? Why didn't they see it sooner? No, Heero knew about it all along. But why didn't he say a single word about it? It was only when things turned bad that they finally found out what was going on. And Damn Heero to hell, how could he take matters into his own hands? Duo was feeling angry, guilty, worried and upset. God, what will they do to him if they knew that it was his fault that landed Heero in the ER?

"Duo!"

Duo turned to see Trowa running towards him. Wufei was currently away on a mission in China.

"What happened? You two seem to have lost contact with the HQ." Trowa told him.

"We did, we never did expect that the mission was set up." Duo told him.

"What do you mean?" Trowa asked looking at the red light outside of the ER.

"Our client was the bad guy after all, there was no kidnapping case. It was all a trap to do us in. It was too late when we discovered who the mastermind was. It did explain how they always managed to find us and get to us. But the thing is… Heero seems to know about it all along. I found it odd when he seems suspicious of our client. And to think that I was the one who felt that he's thinking too much into it." Duo told him.

"So what happened?" Trowa asked.

"Heero knew that we wouldn't be able to get out of it that easily. He took matters in his own hands and damn it… He pushed me away. He didn't want me to help him, damn it… He sacrificed himself for me." Duo told him, he looked so sad.

"Is that why he's in there now?" Trowa asked.

"The building exploded as well, Heero was lucky to get away. But he's really badly injured." Duo told him.

"How many men were there?" Trowa asked.

"51, including our client who's a traitor." Duo muttered.

"Did you find out which organization they are from?" Trowa asked.

"I didn't, Heero did. And they… want him dead, Trowa. Even Heero says so."

"And they pretty much succeeded tonight. I hope he gets through this." Trowa muttered.

Duo then continued to pace, it was all his fault. He should have trusted Heero, and kept his guard. But never did he expect their client to be the one to set the whole mission up as a trap. The two continued to pace the area until Jace Wingate arrived.

"I heard the news from Lady Une." Jace told them.

Duo bit his lower lip; he's not allowed to tell Jace the details about what have happened.

"He's still inside?" Jace asked.

And they nodded. It wasn't the first time that Heero was in the emergency room due to injuries from his missions, but the thing was that no one was allowed to tell his family what have happened to Heero. That only makes everyone else more worried about Heero. Jace looked worried and soon the rest of the Wingate family arrived. Duo was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to tell them. But he did envy Heero, because he now has a family, people who do worry and care about him.

Trowa was on the phone and he informed Quatre about the situation at hand. At least they can tell Quatre about what was really going on. Quatre said that he will be flying over as soon as possible and that he will inform Fate about Heero's situation. Duo was afraid, Heero have always been so close to death's doors. But somehow he will manage to pull through, this time… Duo wasn't sure if he will be as lucky as before.

* * *

Colony L3, Hotel

Fate was woken up by Meteor nudging against her. At first she thought that her robot was just playing with her, but she heard the sound of her hand phone ringing. She was really tired and tried to ignore it instead. But the caller was persistent as he or she kept calling back. She dragged herself out of bed and saw that it was 3am in the early morning. Who will call her at this time? She went over to the desk and picked up her hand phone. She saw that it was Quatre who was calling her. Frowning, she picked up the call anyway.

"Hello?" she asked softly, couldn't help feeling tired.

She didn't even get much sleep before Quatre called to wake her up.

"Fate?" Quatre asked.

"Yes?" she asked, yawning a little.

"Something bad has happened."

Fate's heart sank, of course she should have known. Those calls that were so early in the morning could only mean one thing.

"Is it Heero?" Fate asked but she already knew the answer to the question.

"Yes, Heero got into an accident and… he's serious injured." Quatre told her.

Usually, Fate will be so worried whenever she receives this type of calls. She wanted to know if Heero's alright, how did he get injured, how serious his injury was and so on. And the most immediate reaction for Fate was to get on the next flight back to VLA to see Heero or to drive there immediately to see him. But this time… she still felt the familiar heart ache and she couldn't help feeling worried about him. But something was stopping her from going to him. Now that she's no longer his friend; she felt that she had no right to go down there to see him. And she did say that she wouldn't be seeing him again.

Quatre gave her details of where Heero was and that he's still in the operation room. As much as Fate was worried and afraid that Heero might die, she knew that she has to stop. She has to stop caring so much about him. She wouldn't be going this time because if she did, nothing would seem to change. But things had indeed changed and it's time to stick to her plans.

"Where are you?" Quatre asked.

"I'm in a hotel in colony L3." Fate whispered.

"Oh…"

There was dead silence on the other end for a moment. Quatre then apologized for disturbing her sleep and told her that he hoped that Heero will be alright. Fate hung up and she sighed. Her heart hurts to know that Heero's badly injured, that he's in pain and that this time… she's not going to be there for him. Not anymore… Fate's grip around her handphone tightened.

* * *

It was this same place again. He has been here many times and every time when he had managed to get out of here, he will return here the next time. He hated this place; he hated it because there was nothing in it. He hated it because this place was the one place where he cannot run away from…

Heero's eyes were opened, but he was stuck in the same space again. There was nothing around him, except pitch black darkness. He knew that no matter how long he was running in one direction, there will still be nothing but pitch black darkness and space. He had been here so many times that he had lost count as well. Every time he was seriously injured, he will wake up to find himself here. It will often take him some time before he goes back to reality again. He wasn't sure where this place was, but it feels a little like somewhere where he was stuck in between reality and the afterlife.

There was no one here, nothing was here as well. It made him lonely and it made him miserable. There were times when he was close to death's door; he knew that as well because he saw the gates… the gates of Hell. But every time, he will somehow each time, something will happen and it will pull him back into reality. Sometimes, he heard a familiar voice that calls him into the light. And each time he wakes up, Fate will be there smiling at him with a worried expression on her face. It felt as if she was the one who was calling him into the light, but maybe he was imaginating things.

How long more does he have to wait here? How long has it been since he was here? He wasn't sure, but he wanted to get out of here. Then there was a flash of white light, the light was so blinding that it forced Heero to close his eyes. When he opened them again, he noticed that the black space was driven away by the light. Slowly he reached out towards it and he felt like he was flying. Places that he had been to flash across his eyes and he suddenly felt really sleepy. Closing his eyes slowly, he wondered what was going on.

When he woke up again, he found himself sitting on the grass and leaning against the trunk of a tree. He stood up and looked around him. This place… yes he was here before. It was night time and yet the entire grass field was crowded with many people. Those people were sitting on the blankets that they have placed on the grass and many of them were couples. But there were also photographers and people who have telescope with big and long lens.

He remembered this place as well as when this was. It was a memory of his, but why was he here? He continued walking through the place, aware of how no one seems to notice him. A person walked right through him and Heero knew that this was a flashback of his own. He walked towards the highest hill, where a large tree was.

The year was AC 199 and this place was Japan, Sakura City. It was a grass field that was near to Fate's house, Sakura Mansion. If he remembered correctly, it was 14th of February of AC 199, Valentine's Day. The reason why everyone have gathered here because there will be a Meteor Shower that night and it will only happen again in 500 years time. Heero remembered clearly that he had no intention to go, but his friends were bugging him to get a few photographs of the Meteor Shower, as they were all too busy dating to be there.

As Heero he got near to the foot of the hill, he stood there and stared up at the tree that was at the top of the hill. Heero then convinced himself to continue moving. As he went up the hill, he couldn't help feeling the same familiar sinking feeling in his heart. Heero knew what news he had brought with him that day. It was the reason why he came here too, to tell Fate about it. Heero continued up the hill on his own.

Fate was standing there and her back was facing him. But she was staring up at the clear night sky, waiting for the meteor shower to start as well. Heero clenched his hand into fists at his sides as he spotted her. But then he continued to approach her. Fate seems to have heard him, because she turned and smiled at him.

Heero was so shocked that he just froze there and stared at her. Of course he knew that Fate's smile was dazzling, but… It had been a very long time since he saw her truly smile like that. He had no idea since when her true smile had been replaced with a fake smile. Heero's heart sank; she never smiled like that for him, not anymore.

Heero tried to walk towards her, but something was stopping him from going towards her. There was a strong force that was pushing him backwards. No, he wants to go to where she is. Heero then reached out his hand to try to catch her. But instead he was knocked backwards by a very strong force and he felt himself being carried back into the black space again. Fate was slowly disappearing from his sight and then Heero lost consciousness.

* * *

Heero's eyes snapped open, but his vision took some time to be clear again but he found himself staring up at the ceiling of a room. He heard the sound of the machine beeping at his side. He slowly looked around him and realized that he was in the hospital room. No one was in the room with him but he noticed that it was already night time, judging from the darkness that was coming into the room from the windows. Heero tried to sit up, but his chest hurts a lot and he lied back down. He hated this part of the recovery period, the part where he couldn't do anything but lie back in bed.

He saw shadows standing outside the room, the curtains blocked his view, but he knew that there was someone there. How many days had it been since he had passed out? Heero closed his eyes and an image of Fate smiling at him flashed across his mind. Was she here? Heero was looking around for an object to call in the doctor. But the door opened and the lights in the room turned on. Heero closed his eyes due to the sudden change of brightness in the room.

"Heero, you are awake!" Heero knew that from the voice, this person was Quatre.

Heero opened his eyes to see Quatre and Trowa there in the room. Trowa assisted Heero to sit up on the bed while Quatre poured him a glass of water.

"How long have I been out?" Heero asked.

"2 days." Trowa told him.

Heero nodded, knowing that a lot of time must have passed if Quatre was present here. Since Quatre was living in Colony L4.

"Your operation was a success, but you have yet to woken up. Everyone's worried about you." Quatre told him.

Heero was feeling pain in his side, but he noticed that his left arm was bandaged. Heero was lucky to be able to survive the trap.

"How is Duo?" Heero asked.

"He's upset that you sacrificed yourself for him and with each passing day that you didn't wake up, he's only going to feel guiltier. He blames himself for what happened to you." Trowa told him.

Heero knew that none of them might be able to survive it and so he did the one thing he could, he saved Duo. It was the only way out; Duo wouldn't leave him even if he asked him to, and so Heero pushed him away, to safety. At least now both of them are safe.

"Lady Une is giving you one month's leave." Trowa informed him.

Heero's hand clenched into a fist at what Trowa said. He hated being on leave, because there was nothing he could do to help make things better. But most of the time, he will return to work when he feels that he's good enough for it. Trowa updated him on his current condition and what the doctor told him to do.

"You should get some more rest." Quatre told him softly.

"Where's Fate?" Heero asked them.

The two of them exchanged looks but Heero knew that she wasn't here.

"Well, I did inform her about your situation, but she seems to be busy with the promotional work for her album." Quatre told him.

Heero nodded, he wondered how long he has to stay in the hospital. They eventually helped him to lie down and then they left him alone to get some rest. Heero stared up at the ceiling and he couldn't help wondering what Fate is doing now.

* * *

The next day, Colony L4 Airport

Morning

Fate has just gotten off the plane that land in the airport in Colony L4's capital. Fate hadn't been well these few days. She was constantly worried about Heero, but she's trying very hard to not care or think about him. She had considered phoning Quatre to ask about Heero's condition, but she went against the idea before she even hit the dial button.

She had tried to coax herself not to worry about Heero, but she just couldn't help it. She had considered jumping on the next plane and flying over to Colony 1, VLA to see him. But she stopped herself, even if the temptation was great. She has to stop seeing him, besides… it's not like he needed her, it's not like he will even notice that she's gone.

"You have that same look on your face ever since 3 days ago." Kimberly Walker told her as they queued to clear the customs and officially enter Colony L4.

"What look?" Fate asked.

"The Heero look." Kimberly whispered.

Fate looked at her in surprise.

"There's only one person who can make you look like that. He got himself into some trouble again?" Kimberly asked.

Fate didn't speak, but Kimberly already knows the answer to the question.

"Why didn't you go to him this time round? You were always the one who will immediately take the next plane or taxi to go down to where he is. But why are you still standing here with me 3 days after you know he's injured?" Kimberly asked.

Fate hadn't confided in anyone about what have happened between her and Heero, except Federick. Well that was because Federick had forced her to tell him what was wrong. And she was bad at lying to her family members.

"Maybe… I do not wish to see him." Fate whispered.

Kimberly has been Fate's agent since she started being a singer in Japan. Throughout all these years, Kimberly feels that she knows Fate well. But every time they were on stage or when she's performing, it's like she's a totally different person. And the person that's standing right before her is the real Fate, not the Fate that's on stage or meeting her fans. Even if Fate is a very famous superstar, she's a woman and she is facing relationship problems.

"You two had a fight?" Kimberly asked softly.

Fate shook her head, Heero hardly ever argued with anyone; probably because he doesn't talk much.

"I guess it must be something big for you to not wish to see him." Kimberly told her.

Fate looked away, feeling like Kimberly had already seen through her.

"If you want to see him, then go to him." Kimberly whispered.

Fate looked even more depressed at what Kimberly said.

"I cannot. Not anymore." Fate whispered.

"Why not?" Kimberly asked.

"If I go now, nothing will seem to change. I do not wish for things to go back to the way they were. It's either we stop seeing each other… or we end up together. Since there's no way we are going to end up together, then maybe we should stop seeing each other." Fate told Kimberly.

"Are you sure about this?" Kimberly asked.

It was hard to stop yourself from seeing the person that you love.

"I'm sure. If I don't end it now, I never will. I don't want to spend the rest of my time at his side… watching him marry someone else, watching him have children of his own…"

Kimberly knows that it was painful for Fate to love someone who doesn't feel the same way about her.

"It's your decision Fate. I just hope that you don't come to regret it." Kimberly told her.

"If I ever leave for VLA before this tour has finished, I want you to stop me." Fate whispered.

Kimberly smiled; she wasn't going to stop Fate if she wanted to go to Heero.

"I won't, unless you are holding a concert that day. You are never going to cancel your concert at the last minute again. The company lost a lot of money to refund everyone who bought their tickets for the concert." Kimberly told her.

"But we earned it back, five times more, to be exact." Meteor told them.

Kimberly still shook her head.

"Nevertheless, if you are going, at least tell me beforehand." Kimberly told her.

Fate wasn't listening because she was thinking about Heero again.

"In a week's time is his 21st birthday?" Kimberly asked.

Fate nodded but she was depressed when she was reminded of that fact that Heero's birthday was coming soon. Fate hadn't been to his birthday party since the incident in AC 199. Naturally, none of them spoke of the matter again, but it was one of the reasons why she never went to any of his birthday parties, not anymore.

"Are you going for his party?" Kimberly asked.

"No, I don't think I will be welcomed there. Anyway, I would rather use the time on the promotional work for the album." Fate whispered.

"Fate… I hope that you don't over exert yourself. You don't look so good." Kimberly whispered.

Fate said nothing as she continued to wait for her turn in the queue.

* * *

6 days later, 4th of May

Colony L1, VLA

Wingate Mansion

Heero was discharged from the hospital three days ago. He had tried to return to work, but Lady Une sent him home to rest on the first day. Fortunately, Lady Une failed to convince Heero to leave and he still remained in the office to do paperwork. Heero's injuries have yet to heal, but he was ignoring the pain and trying his best to get back to work. But tonight was different; he was dragged here on his mother, Rachel's request. And he has been here for 2 hours now.

They were at the large ballroom that his family mansion has. Rachel was going on and on about the details for tomorrow night's party. To be exact, it's his 21st birthday party. Since Heero is supposed to be Jacob Wingate, he will have the same birthday as Jace (they are identical triplets). Hence, Heero's actual birthday was the 5th of May. Heero was sitting down on the chair that was provided for him and he checked his watch yet again. She wasn't done yet? Jace looked tired as well; he sat down on the chair next to him.

"I cannot believe that she is making this party even bigger than usual." Jace muttered.

"Of course, you two will be turning 21 years old and that makes you a legal adult. I know that you two are capable of looking after yourself, but being 21 means the start of other things." Rachel told them, hearing what Jace had said.

Heero didn't even want to know what Rachel had planned for them.

"Start of a family for instance. You two are the eldest in the family and none of you are setting a very good example." Rachel told them, looking crossed.

"Are we finished?" Heero asked.

"No, we are far from it. Heero you have not been dating since you are single again." Rachel pointed out.

"My job…"

"Excuses!" Rachel interrupted.

Heero kept quiet, why was she being so difficult? Jace smirked instead.

"Don't always use your job as an excuse. You are going for matchmaking and Jace; I'm not done with you." Rachel told them.

Jace's smirk left his face.

"You have dated way too many women and none of them seems to have captured your heart. You haven't been in a serious relationship since you are 19!"

"Do you have a way to escape from all of this?" Jace whispered to Heero.

Rachel was obviously done with the details of the party. But she moved on to read from her long list, she told them about the guests who will be attending the party. Heero heard Fate's name on the guest list.

"Fate… my dear Fate… so kind, beautiful; gentle and yet…" Rachel sighed a little too loudly.

Heero raised an eyebrow, was that a hint?

"Fate could easily be a very good shield, to protect you from mother and all of the mothers of the ladies of the high society." Jace whispered to Heero.

Heero said nothing; he was tired of being stuck here. He wants to go back home.

"Unfortunately, an e-mail from Miss Walker arrived today informing me that Fate wouldn't be able to make it for the party. Then again, she hadn't been here since what happened in AC 199." Rachel told them.

Rachel's eyes fell on Heero, but Heero didn't seem to notice.

"By the way, how is your injury?" Rachel asked Heero.

"They will heal." Heero told her.

Then Rachel continued down the list and Heero was sure, even Jace wasn't listening.

"Of course your father will be there, I put in extra effort to make sure that he had the whole night free." Rachel told them, with the familiar gleam in her eyes.

Carlton Wingate was also a very busy man, they hardly see him around. Heero only communicates with his father when things were strictly about business or work. He wasn't sure about his other siblings but the fact that Carlton wasn't always around might have affected them.

"Oh I have invited daughters from a few families." Rachel told them, with a smile.

Heero knew that Rachel's definition of few meant a lot.

"Oh god, I hope they stay away from me." Jace muttered.

"Do not fret dears; their mothers are not coming with them." Rachel told them.

"Thank god." Heero and Jace muttered at the same time.

Jace smiled at Heero when he heard him say that as well. Guess sometimes they do think alike. Rachel continued on and finally she came to the last part.

"And lastly…" Rachel started.

"Finally." Jace muttered, Heero was thinking of the same thing as well.

Rachel closed the list that she was holding and looked away. Heero knew the last part of the list.

"Mother… maybe we… don't have to do the last part?" Jace asked softly.

"No, don't be silly. We have to; after all there should be one more who will be celebrating his birthday with the two of you." Rachel whispered.

Heero heard the sadness in her voice. The last one was to visit Jake Wingate's tombstone. Of course it wasn't a happy event, but it was something that all the members of the Wingate family are depressed about.

"The search didn't go well?" Heero asked.

Jace nudged him in his arm, Heero glared at Jace instead. Jace had nudged him at where he was still injured, naturally he was in pain, but he tried not to show it.

"No, it didn't go well. I'm starting to think that everyone is losing hope and slowly accepting the fact that he's gone… forever." Rachel whispered.

The pain was obvious in her eyes but she sighed.

"Anyway you two should get some sleep; I wouldn't want you two to turn up looking like pandas tomorrow." Rachel told them.

None of them moved, they continued to look at her. Jace looked worried; Heero still didn't have any expression on his face.

"I will be alright." Rachel told them.

Then the clock struck midnight, it was now officially their birthday. Rachel came over and hugged each one of them.

"Happy Birthday, Heero and Jace." Rachel told them with a smile.

Jace smiled at her in return, Heero didn't say anything. Then Rachel left them alone and Heero heard a ringtone. Jace took out his handphone and he smiled at it.

"Fate just sent me a text message wishing me happy birthday." Jace told him.

Heero said nothing; he hadn't received his text message. Normally Fate will send that text message wishing him happy birthday to him at exactly 12 midnight, but today he didn't seem to receive it at all. Heero knew that it obviously had something to do with what was going on between the two of them. She couldn't have forgotten about his birthday, because she had clearly remembered Jace's. She was doing it on purpose. It also explained why she hadn't bothered to visit him when he was hospitalized. It wasn't supposed to matter, but somehow it did.

"You didn't get yours?" Jace asked.

They two of them made their way out of the ballroom. Heero didn't answer his question.

"Maybe she didn't know you changed your number. Anyway, you have 24 hours to receive it." Jace told him.

Heero didn't say anything as they made their way down the halls.

* * *

5th of May

Wingate Mansion

Night time

The party was huge and there were so many people Heero had never seen before. He chose to hang out by the end of the ballroom with his friends. As it was a formal party, everyone was expected to dress formally. The females were in their formal gowns and the men in their tuxedos or suits. As he was single this year, he had nothing much to do. For the past few years he will be with Relena at the party. People wished him happy birthday and gave him gifts as his birthday presents. And the servants will set them aside at their own tables for them. Naturally Jace has more presents as he is more popular with the females and he has a lot more friends than Heero has.

But Heero found himself scanning the crowd as if looking for someone. There are females who came over to try to flirt with him or ask him to dance with them, but he managed to slip away unnoticed. Was he enjoying the party? No.

He went out of the ballroom and was caught by his sister, Isabelle. She dragged him back to the ballroom and told him that he can only leave after the cake was cut. So Heero sent the rest of his time drinking at one corner of the ballroom.

"You don't even look happy. Come on, it's your birthday!" Duo exclaimed.

Heero continued drinking, completely ignoring him. A lady came to ask Duo to dance and he excused himself after giving Heero a wink. At least everyone else was enjoying themselves. He sat down on the sofa at the back of the ballroom and looked down at his hand phone. Everyone else who remembered him had already wished him happy birthday, even his family members. But he still lacked one, the one from Fate. Why did it bother him so much that she wasn't wishing him happy birthday this year?

He looked down at the hand phone accessory that was attached to his handphone; it was a gift from Fate. It was also the only thing that he had that reminded him of her. It was a large piece of diamond that was cut into a 3 dimensional ten sided star. It looked exactly like Meteor, except that it was smaller and it has two silver metallic wings attached to the back of it. It shines and sparkles in the light. Naturally, he wasn't the one who put it there, Fate was. But Heero hadn't taken it off, he could have, but he didn't. Heero didn't know why either, but he was glad that he still have it with him.

He slowly closed his hand around it. He checked his watch and knew that it was still early. His other sister, Felicia came to get him as it was the cake cutting session. Everyone sang them the happy birthday song and both Heero and Jace blew out the candles and cut their cakes. Each one of them has their own birthday cake.

Slices of the cake were then given out to everyone. As they were eating the cakes, Heero heard the sound of fireworks exploding in the night sky. Looks like the fireworks have started. Everyone went out of the ball room to have a look at the beautiful fireworks that lighted up the night sky. Heero was reminded of the time in Sakura City, but then, he knew… Fate wasn't coming and she wasn't going to wish him happy birthday.

Heero used the fireworks as a distraction and managed to slip out of the ballroom. He went to his car and drove home. After he was home, he took off his tuxedo's jacket and somehow was reminded of the time when Fate was here in his house on that fateful night on Valentine's Day. Heero sat down on the sofa and stared at the clock on the wall. It was 5 minutes to midnight, and the end of his birthday.

"Happy birthday to me." Heero muttered to himself.

He knew that he didn't need the gifts those people gave him, but the servants will deliver all of them to him tomorrow. He already had everything he needed. A stable job… a family, friends… money, power… He had it all, except love. But it wasn't something that someone could give to him. He wondered if there was something that he should wish for this year. But he did not believe in birthday wishes.

The clock strikes and it was now midnight and the start of another day. Heero realized that he have been feeling this same feeling ever since the Sakura Festivals about a month ago. Fate's gone; he wasn't sure if she will ever come back… It felt lonely and weird without her here with him. He felt empty and he didn't know if there was a way to make matters different.

Why did it matter so much to him to know that she's gone? Was he feeling something else for Fate? Heero shook his head, she's just important to him as a friend, that's all. But usually people don't make such a big fuss about losing a friend, maybe only if they have lost their best friend. But Fate wasn't his best friend…

He looked down at his hand phone and hesitated to call her. But what was he going to say? You missed my birthday party? Shaking his head, Heero chose not to call her. He went to the bathroom to take a bath and change into his sleeping clothes. He sighed and convinced himself that slowly he wouldn't even notice the gap her disappearance has caused.

* * *

To be continued…

Author's note: Will they ever see each other again? Will Fate be able to move on? Please read and review; and I do not allow FLAMERS!


	6. Memories of the Past

**Family**

**Chapter 5: Memories of the past**

Author's note: Will Heero and Fate be able to meet again? Or are there too many unresolved issues between the two of them? A chapter of Heero's past is going to resurface during this chapter, with reference from the Gundam Wing TV series (Episode 7 and Episode 14).

Also, on a side note, **this chapter of this story is rather saddening, hence you are warned**. The subsequent chapters of this story will also be rather depressing and saddening, hence you are warned beforehand.

Lastly, thank you everyone who has reviewed my story. Thank you for liking this story and I hope that you continue to support it. Please read and review, **NO FLAMERS!!!!** Pairing: Heero X OC

* * *

After Colony 201

Colony L1, VLA

Heero's apartment

9th of May,

It has been 4 days since Heero's 21st birthday party. Heero returned home late, he took a bath before changing into his sleeping clothes and went to bed straight away. That night, he dreamt about Fate.

Heero's dream

It was more of a flashback of his past instead of a fantasy type of dream. If he remembered correctly, it was AC 198, July. Heero was seriously injured during a mission. Knowing that there was little places for him to go to seek treatment, he asked his partner, Trowa to bring him to Sakura City, where Fate was.

Heero woke up and his vision was blur, but he could hear the sound of rain. He waited for his vision to be cleared, but realized that his vision was cut into half. He slowly reached for his left eye with his left hand. He saw that his left hand was bandaged as well, but he touched where his left eye was and realized that there was an eye patch there. It did explain why his vision seems to be cut into half. Heero knew that he was seriously injured and hence it explained why his body was still in pain. He stared up at the ceiling and realized that he was in good hands. He recognized this room because he had stayed here before.

Heero heard the door slide open; he turned his head and saw Fate coming into the room carrying a rather large bowl filled with water. Meteor came into the room after her. She walked over to where he was lying down and placed the bowl down on the floor. She noticed that he was awake, their eyes met and she smiled at him.

"Good morning." She greeted with her usual smile.

Heero closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling again. He felt something being pressed against his forehead. He slowly reached out with his good hand and touched the hand that was on his forehead.

"Sorry about that, you were running a fever last night, but it looks like it's gone now." She told him softly as she withdrew her hand.

Heero placed his hand back down at his sides. Her touch on his forehead did feel familiar.

"Have you been looking after me since last night?" Heero asked.

Fate nodded, he did notice that she seemed a little tired. As if she hadn't slept yet.

"How long has it been since I passed out?" Heero asked instead.

"3 days." She told him softly.

Heero said nothing, to think that 3 days had already passed by while he was unconscious.

"Heero, how are you feeling?" She whispered.

Heero looked at her and it felt weird to be seeing her through an eye. She looked as beautiful as ever, but she was looking at him with concern. But he chose not to say anything.

"You and your friend need to work on your timing, no one arrives here in the hours of the early morning and demands treatment." Fate told him.

Heero said nothing, knowing that he was the one who had requested Trowa to bring him here. Trowa did some bandaging on him, so that it will be enough to bring him here. But it took them too long to reach here. There was a heavy rain and it had slowed them down. And they arrived at the mansion totally drenched from the rain. They woke up the household. Even Light, Fate's butler who was an old man didn't look pleased to see that there were guests that early in the morning. Trowa followed Heero's instruction and asked for Fate. But Light understood what was wrong when he saw Heero. Fate was immediately woken up and they started to treat Heero.

Heero barely remembered that night, he was barely conscious and his vision was very blur. But he remembered seeing Fate and he remembered how concerned she looked. He also remembered that she whispered to him that he was in good hands now and that he's safe. Heero believed her and somehow he had passed out after that.

"Where's Trowa?" Heero asked her.

"He left for Colony L1, VLA one day after you were here." Fate told him.

He could still hear the sound of the heavy rain outside, Heero he turned a little and noticed that his personal belongings were on the table that was on the other side of the room. Somehow Heero knew that Fate had gone through his personal belongings.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Fate asked him softly.

Heero didn't say anything, what could he say? He wasn't even sure what she was referring to.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a Gundam pilot?" Fate asked him.

"How did you find out?" Heero asked.

All information about the identity of the Gundam pilots has all been erased ever since the start of AC 197. This has allowed the boys to get on with the rest of their life, allowing them to have a normal life instead. But how did she find out?

"Your friend cannot keep his secrets when he is drunk." Fate whispered.

Heero wondered why Trowa was drunk in the first place and why was Fate there. But Fate continued to explain the situation as if knowing that he was thinking about it.

"He blamed himself for not taking better care of you. He took it out on the alcohol and got drunk. And then he told me everything about you without even realizing it." Fate whispered.

Heero closed his eyes instead. Heero and Fate are friends but they weren't close, and he had never told her who he really was. He never wanted her to know the truth about who he was. Why? He didn't want her to think badly of him and… He knew that she will never approve of what he had done.

"I will leave in a few hours time." Heero told her.

"I didn't ask you to leave." Fate whispered.

Heero opened his eyes and looked at her instead. She leaned in closer and then she cupped his cheek with her hand. Heero was surprised by her reaction, but he was even more surprised when he felt the warmth of her delicate hand that was on his cheek. Her touch was gentle, it felt really warm and it was very comforting. Heero's eyes softened as he took in the warmth of her touch. Then he looked at her, unsure of what she was going to say.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Heero didn't know what she was thanking him for, but she didn't go on to elaborate what she meant. He merely watched as she leaned in further until she was so close to him. Then she closed her eyes and kissed him on the eye patch that was over his left eye. Heero had never been that intimate with someone before, and he realized that he didn't dislike it. It was a rather pleasant and comforting feeling; it reminded him of someone… Someone who he couldn't quite name at the moment…

"May your eye get better soon." She whispered and drew back from him.

Her hand left his cheek and Heero suddenly missed its presence and the warmth of it. Before he knew it, Fate had already left the room and he was all alone on his own. Heero wondered if he was still dreaming. He had forgotten about the pain that his body felt and he slowly drifted back to sleep. It was the first time that he felt that he had truly slept well.

* * *

The next day,

10th May

Heero's apartment

Heero woke up and sat up on his bed. Why was he dreaming of Fate? He thought about the dream instead, he missed the feel of her touch and her warmth. But now that things are the way they are, there was no going back. He closed his eyes for a moment, picturing what it was like to have her hand on his cheek. Then he got out of bed and got ready for work. As he was dressing for work, he stared at his own reflection in the mirror and he couldn't help wonder how Fate was doing now.

* * *

Preventer Headquarters

Afternoon,

Preventer Heero Wingate was sitting at his desk and reading through his latest assignment that Lady Une assigned him today. It has been 5 days after his 21st birthday and he didn't feel any different now that he's officially an adult. There was a knock on the door and Heero asked the person to come in. The door opened and Heero watched as Duo's secretary came in.

"Preventer Wingate, a man is here to see you."

Heero does not have a secretary, he preferred doing things on his own and he didn't need a secretary as it will only complicate matters. A man stepped into the office holding onto a paper bag and he bowed at the sight of Heero. Heero nodded and then dismissed Duo's secretary. He gestured to the chair opposite his seat at his desk. The man sat down on the chair and for a while no one spoke. Heero wondered why Killian, Fate's butler was here to see him.

"I am here on an errand." Killian explained.

"Who sent you?" Heero asked, knowing that it could only be Federick or Fate.

"Miss Camden sent me."

Heero nodded, why did Fate send Killian here?

"She sent me to retrieve a package that she had kept in one of the safety deposit boxes in the bank. She also asked me to give this package to you." Killian told him, placing the paper bag on his desk.

Heero stared at it; it was too small to be a bomb. No, why would Fate even send him something dangerous in the first place? He pushed that thought aside.

"I shall take my leave." Killian told him, standing up.

"Did she ask you to convey any message to me?" Heero asked him.

"No sir, she only said that you will understand when you have opened the package."

Then Killian bowed and left his office. Heero opened the package and saw that it was a very well wrapped gift. He untied the ribbon and cautiously opened it. There was a small card inside the box. He opened it and read the card.

It said: Happy Birthday, Heero

It was from Fate and she had added the date when she signed the card. The date was 5th of May, AC 199. No… it cannot be… Heero placed the card aside and gently opened the white packaging. He found himself staring at a brand new hunter case silver pocket watch. The casing of the pocket watch was carved with some special design. But he saw that his name was carved in Cursive handwriting on the centre of the cover of the pocket watch. Heero picked it up and noticed how well polished it was, the carving work was excellent as well. He turned it around and saw that tiny words were also carved on the back of it.

It read: Given to Heero on his 19th birthday

Heero opened the pocket watch and he was indeed surprised. Not because the watch was still ticking, but because there was a large crack on the lens of the pocket watch. Heero closed the lid of the pocket watch and noticed that a silver chain was added inside the box as well. He then remembered the events that took place that night on his 19th birthday.

No, he even remembered how this pocket watch came about. That year, in AC 199, Fate had just moved to Colony L1, VLA. She had dragged him to a few stores that sold branded watches. She claimed that she needed his help in buying a watch for her father. Heero didn't seem to see anything that caught his eye and so they kept on going to different stores. And then Heero saw this pocket watch. He knows that these things date back to 16th Century A.D. It was super rare that a watch store was even selling something like that. He didn't need it, but he was fascinated by it and he couldn't stop staring.

Fate seems to have noticed this as she dragged him into the store and immediately asked for the pocket watch. The salesperson then told her that words can be carved onto this silver pocket watch. Fate merely smiled and wrote on a piece of paper what she wanted to be carved on it and handled it to the salesperson. She paid for the pocket watch and she will have to come back in 3 days time to collect it, after the carving has been completed.

Fate hadn't bought it for her father, she bought it for him… and yet he… Heero was filled with guilt about what had happened that night during his 19th birthday. It was why she no longer came to his birthday parties; it was why she never gave him anything for his birthday after that. Heero looked into the paper bag and saw that there was a letter. He opened it to see that it was written by Fate. The letter goes as follows:

_Dear Heero_

_When you see this pocket watch, you will already know that it was my gift to you during your 19__th__ birthday. The watch was not a gift for my father, it was meant for you. However due to the events that took place that night; I believe that you didn't know that it was in my possession. The watch was damaged during the events that took place that night as well. _

_I felt that it was time I returned this gift to you, after all it was meant to be your birthday present. I would also like to apologize as I was unable to repair this watch. Even after all that have taken place, I hope that you will still like the watch that you had chosen for yourself. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Fate de Camden_

She had signed it and placed the date of when she had written the letter. The date was 8 April AC 201. Heero closed his hand around the pocket watch and sighed. He had done her wrong and even though they never brought up the topic of what had happened that night, Heero knew that he was at fault.

Heero immediately picked up the phone on his desk and called Fate on her hand phone. But her phone was turned off and Heero didn't like leaving voicemail messages, hence he hung up. He stared into space for a while, thinking about what had happened that night on his 19th birthday.

* * *

8 days later, 18th May

Colony L1, VLA

Night time

The Preventers were out drinking and enjoying one of the rare moments in their job life. It was the day that all four of them were free for that night and since the chance of this ever occurring was very little, they were out celebrating together. There are advantages and disadvantages of their job, but at least they are still working hard towards the same goal and that is to protect the peace between the Colonies and Earth as well as built a safe world where everyone can live in. Quatre was here to join them as well.

Blue Marine Pub

They have gathered at one of Heero's pub and they were enjoying themselves. Heero realized that they don't go drinking often enough. Heero watched as Quatre was laughing at what Duo said and Wufei was talking to Trowa. Heero was reminded of what he has to do tomorrow.

"Heero, are you alright? You don't seem to be enjoying yourself." Quatre asked him.

Heero didn't say anything, but he drank his whiskey instead.

"By the way, let me have the honor of announcing this news. Our dear Trowa here is dating Arabella Jayren!" Duo exclaimed.

Heero nearly choked while Quatre and Wufei looked stunned. Duo was obviously already drunk, but he sat down and continued drinking. All eyes fell on Trowa instead.

"Since when?" Wufei asked.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Quatre questioned Trowa.

Trowa eyed Duo instead.

"Cheers to Trowa!" Duo exclaimed and continued drinking.

"How long has it been?" Heero asked Trowa.

"We started dating officially in April." Trowa told them softly.

"I didn't know that you have even met her." Quatre told him.

"We met by coincidence, things seem to work out and one thing led to another." Trowa told them. He wasn't pleased that he was placed in the hot seat, thanks to Duo.

"You know who she is?" Wufei asked.

"I know, she works for Heero's company and is one of Fate's best friends." Trowa told them.

"Yes there is that, but we all know what group Fate and her friends belong to." Wufei pointed that out.

Heero raised an eyebrow at that part. Suddenly all of them turned to look at him. Heero seldom join them for drinking and obviously he had missed out a lot. But they had been talking about Fate?

"We do not mean to offend you, Heero. But we… all felt that Fate belongs to the Marriage group." Quatre whispered.

Heero just stared at them and he thought about it. Yes, Fate does seem to be the type who wants to get married, settle down and have children.

"We are just dating; we hadn't gotten that far." Trowa told them.

"But you know that she's obviously looking for a serious relationship that ends with a ring on her wedding finger." Wufei exclaimed.

"Yes, I know. But no one said that we cannot give it a shot." Trowa told them.

They were silent and then they drank their own drinks.

"How's Fate?" Duo suddenly exclaimed.

"She's still doing well; I believe that she's in Colony L8 now." Quatre told them.

Heero felt odd, why does Quatre seem to be closer to Fate instead? Why does Quatre know how she is doing or where she is when he didn't? Heero finished up his drink and placed the glass cup back down on the table. He stood up, he has a flight to catch in the early morning and he has yet to pack his luggage bag yet.

"You are leaving already?" Trowa asked.

Heero nodded.

"You sure you don't want us to go with you?" Quatre asked him.

Heero shook his head; he prefers to do this alone. His friends all stared at him as if they were worried about him. Even Duo looked worried despite being in his drunken state.

"I will be back in two days time." Heero told them, he had already applied for leave.

They continued to stare at him silently.

"I will be alright on my own." Heero told them, trying to reassure them.

Then he left the table and walked towards the exit. His friends watch him leave and they all sighed. They were all part of the war, but why does Heero still choose to carry this burden on his own?

"He still doesn't want us to go with him." Trowa told them softly.

"He still hasn't let it go has he?" Wufei asked drinking his drink.

"I think that maybe he hasn't found the person he wants to go there with yet." Quatre whispered.

"It wouldn't be the first time he went alone. Heero seems to close himself up, he doesn't let anyone in. Not even Relena." Duo exclaimed, still drunk.

"Not even Fate too." Quatre whispered.

Everyone knows that Fate loves Heero, probably more than Relena loves or used to love Heero. But Heero probably still has no idea what was going on. But judging from how the conversation with Fate went, Quatre knew that something was amiss. Something must have happened between the two of them. Only the two of them can choose if they want to tell the rest or not.

"Honestly, I think that Fate has a better chance of opening the doors to Heero's heart than Relena does." Wufei muttered.

"What makes you think so?" Trowa asked.

Wufei shrugged and they ordered another round of drinks.

* * *

Heero will be flying to France, Marseilles in the early morning. Why? In AC 195, on May 19, Heero had killed many people that day; people who wished for peace when the war was still raging on. And among them was Field Marshall Noventa. He was a good man who had tried so hard to achieve peace between the colonies and Earth, to try to end the war. And his effort was wasted because Heero killed him. It was a mistake, a mistake that one cannot change.

Every year on the 19th of May, Heero will fly to France Marseilles to pay his respect to this man on his death anniversary. His friends were all present the day he had killed this man and others; and each year they wanted to go there with him, but Heero didn't want them to. He wanted to go alone because he felt that this was something that he has to do alone. Because it was his mistake, he was the one who destroyed that plane, not them. And if anyone's to blame, and if anyone has to remember that day for life, it has to be him too.

It has been 6 years since what took place at AC 195. The war was over and peace is achieved, but why does it feel as if Heero was still missing something in his life? Then again, he hopes that he will be able to see Sylvia Noventa again. She is Field Marshall Noventa's granddaughter and he hasn't seen her since AC 195.

* * *

Colony L8

Hotel, Night time

Fate was still on tour promoting her latest album. As Colony L7 to L10 does not have very big populations, as well as many cities, she will be flying to the next colony soon. These newer colonies are still in the process of being developed. But as the population wasn't that big, many cities have not been built yet. Because of that, the transportation systems in these newer Colonies were not set up yet. Fate has to travel by High Speed Train if she wishes to go to the next city as there was only one airport in the entire Colony.

Fate was sitting on the side of the bed and watching a television program. She was feeling tired after a long and hard day of promoting her newest album. But it does amaze her that despite she's so far out in space, the people in Colony L8 still knows who she is. Even though the crowds are smaller than when she was in Colony L1, she was still happy to know that she has fans here.

Her handphone rang and Fate saw that it was Quatre. She refused to take his video call and divert it to by voice call instead.

"Hello Fate."

"Hello." Fate greeted in return.

She knew that she hadn't done a very good job at avoiding all of them. She deliberately chose not to pick up their calls, even though it was eating at her in the inside. And it was very wrong of her to avoid them in the first place. She was supposed to only avoid Heero, but since they are his best friends, it was only natural that they will want to talk about Heero. And since she does not want to be upset again by remembering what happened between Heero and her, she chose to avoid them as well.

"How are you?" Quatre asked.

"Fine, I'm just busy with the promotional work of my latest album." Fate replied, hoping that Quatre hadn't discovered that she was avoiding them.

"How is the response for the album?" Quatre asked.

"Well the response has been overwhelming, but I'm glad that I get to meet my fans from all over the Colonies." Fate told Quatre with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad to hear that." Quatre told her.

Then both of them fell silent, as if not sure what to say next. Fate wondered if she should ask about Heero, but she decided against it instead.

"Do you know what day tomorrow is?" Quatre suddenly asked her.

Fate picked up Meteor and pressed the calendar function. A calendar showing the month of May was projected out and she saw that it was going to be 19th of May tomorrow. Oh no… how could she have forgotten about this day?

"It's the 19th of May." Fate whispered.

"Do you know what happened on this day, 6 years ago?" Quatre asked.

"I do, Duo told me about it 3 years ago." Fate answered.

"It will be the sixth year this year." Quatre told her softly.

Then she heard Quatre sigh on the other end of the line.

"Heero's going alone this year as well." Quatre told her.

Fate's heart sank and she couldn't help feeling sad. Why didn't she realize that it was the 19th of May tomorrow?

"What do you plan to do about it?" Fate asked him softly.

"There is nothing that we can do, except wait for Heero to come back alive, and wait for him to allow us to accompany him on that day." Quatre told her.

Fate tightened her hold around her handphone. Why does she feel so helpless? Why does she feel as if there was nothing that she could do that will help improve the situation?

"Do you think that it will be any different this year?" Fate asked Quatre softly.

"I don't know… He tried to assure us that he will be alright on his own before he left, but it only makes us more worried about him." Quatre told her.

"Why… why didn't any of you try to follow him to France?" Fate asked, curious as to why they didn't do so.

There was a long stretch of silence. And Fate has a feeling that Quatre wouldn't answer her question at all.

"Why didn't you follow after him?" Quatre asked instead, directing the question at her.

Fate thought about it for a while before answering.

"Because I'm afraid that he wouldn't want me there, and because I'm afraid to know what he will be like on this day." Fate whispered, knowing that Heero probably wouldn't be himself on that day.

None of them spoke; Fate wondered what she should say next.

"I guess I'm just content to know that he will return safely. As for why I didn't follow after him, it's because I believe that one day… Heero will be the one who asks us to accompany him for this journey." Quatre told her softly.

"How long are you going to wait for that day to come?" Fate asked.

"Forever if I have to, because it's his decision to make and I do not wish to force him to take us with him. I sometimes wonder if I'm too foolish to continue waiting like this. What if that day never comes?" Quatre asked her.

Fate wasn't sure herself, but she was sure that one day, Heero will definitely ask his friends to accompany him. His friends were also there with him 6 years ago, when Heero destroyed the plane that carried the people from the Alliance who wishes for peace.

"That day will come, Quatre, when he's ready to let it go." Fate whispered.

"I'm sorry to disturb you like this." Quatre told her.

"It's alright."

They bid each other goodbye and hung up. Fate stared down at the handphone accessory that was attached to her handphone. It was the same one that Heero has. They were originally a pair, but Fate gave the other half to Heero. She slowly closed her hand around the diamond ten-sided star with a pair of wings and thought about Heero.

* * *

The next day, 19th of May

Earth, France, Marseilles

Afternoon

It was a long flight from Colony L1 VLA to here. Even though it was a direct flight, and that Heero didn't need to transfer planes, it still did not change the fact that it was a long flight. Even though there were more comfortable seats when flying First Class, his legs still felt numb. Heero took a cab to his hotel and he checked in first. He placed his luggage bag down and then took a bath and changed into a new set of fresh clothes.

Then he took a cab to a flower store to get some flowers before he visits Marshall Noventa's grave. There was a long queue at the store and Heero waited for his turn. He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out the Silver Pocket Watch that Fate gave to him. Heero already has a multifunctional digital watch that he was wearing on his wrist. He didn't need to bring it with him; he didn't need it to tell time since his watch wasn't spoiled yet; nevertheless he still brought it with him. It reminded him of Fate and what had happened on his 19th birthday.

After he had gotten his flowers, he took another cab to the cemetery. As he was traveling to the cemetery, Heero looked at the city through the windows of the cab. This place has not changed at all since AC 195. He was here every year and every year… the buildings were still the same. He wasn't sure if the people have changed but then again, he hadn't come here that often to judge. He was only here once a year…

Today was Field Marshall Noventa's 6th Death Anniversary. According to his information, Field Marshall Noventa's wife is still alive and well. Heero hadn't seen her since AC 195 too; but he had heard news that she had moved to Marseilles to stay with her granddaughter, Sylvia Noventa in AC 199.

The cab stopped at where the cemetery was and Heero paid for the cab fare. It was strange that despite the fact that he was here every year, he never had the chance to meet Sylvia again. Sometimes she was earlier, sometimes she was late. And since none of them have each other's contact number, it was hard to arrange for a meeting. Then again, maybe they weren't fated to meet again.

Heero went up the stairs of the cemetery and walked towards where he remembered Field Marshall Noventa's grave was. He walked on the walkway that passes by row and rows of tombstones. Heero then entered a row and continued walking through it. He finally stopped infront of Marshall Noventa's tombstone. There was nothing placed before it and hence Heero knew that Sylvia wasn't here yet.

During his first death anniversary, there was a lot of bouquet of flowers that were placed before his tombstone for him. But as the years past, people seem to stop coming to pay their respects. Or maybe… they simply had forgotten about the fact that today was his death anniversary, or they had moved on.

Heero read the words that were engraved on the tombstone. There was Field Marshall Noventa's full name, followed by his rank.

Then it continued to say:

Rest in Peace

Died at the Beginning of the Road to Peace

Died in AC 195

And it went on about him being a good father, grandfather, beloved husband and so on. Heero then placed the bouquet of flowers down before Field Marshall Noventa's tombstone. He stood up and took a few steps back. Then he closed his eyes and softly said what he wanted to say to him in his mind.

He heard footsteps and could tell that someone was approaching him slowly. And judging from how this person's footsteps was light and there was little sound made as this person came over, Heero could roughly guess that it was a female.

"I never thought that I would see you again." Came a soft female's voice.

Heero opened his eyes and turned to see that Sylvia Noventa was standing there before him, holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Time had changed her; she looked more matured than she was 6 years ago. It could be due to the business suit that she was wearing or it could be the fact that time has changed her. There seems to be something about her that makes him wonder how she had been these 6 years. Her blonde hair was longer and her green eyes seem to have a new light in them.

Heero stood back and watched as she placed the bouquet of flowers before her grandfather's grave. Then she stood back, and assumed the praying position. She bowed her head forward a little and kept her hands closed together as she closed her eyes and prayed. Heero was silent as he listened to the sound of the winds. She opened her eyes, straightened and turned to look at him. None of them spoke for a while, as if both of them were unsure of what to say.

"Thank you Mr Yuy, for coming here every year to visit my grandfather's grave. I often see a bouquet of flowers before his grave on his death anniversary." She told him softly.

Both of them stared at Marshall Noventa's grave.

"It's Wingate now." Heero told her.

She looked at him in surprise.

"I found out who my real birth parents are." Heero told her briefly.

She nodded and then smiled.

"That's a good thing. But Wingate… could it be?" Sylvia asked.

"Carlton Wingate is my father." Heero said stiffly.

Sylvia's eyes widened in shock; that makes him the son of the President of the Colonies. She looked away and couldn't help gapping. _Wow…_ she thought to herself. Never had she imagined that Heero would come from such prestigious family. Not that it was a bad thing, but it did take her by surprise. She finally calmed down and turned to look at him.

"It's been… how long since we last met?" Sylvia asked him.

"6 years." Heero replied her.

Sylvia smiled, to think that time has passed by so quickly. She still remembered that last time she saw him, he was still a boy and… she could never forget the way he handled a gun to her. But this person that was standing before her now was no longer the boy that he was back then. These 6 years have changed him and he has now grown into a man.

"How have you been?" Sylvia asked.

"Fine." Heero muttered.

Sylvia wanted to laugh at his short response, but she refrained herself from laughing.

"You?" Heero asked.

"I'm fine too." She told him.

None of them spoke for a while.

"Do you know that… throughout these 6 years I sometimes hope that I will be able to meet you again?" Sylvia asked him.

They looked at each other and their eyes met.

"Why do you want to meet me again?" Heero asked.

A strong gust of wind blew past them and Sylvia used a hand to hold down her hair to prevent it from being messy. Sylvia then closed her eyes and sighed. Then she looked at Heero again.

"I wanted to tell you that I have already forgiven you a long time ago and… I'm sorry that I called you a coward." Sylvia whispered.

None of them spoke, but the winds continued to blow by. Something flickered in his emotionless and cool eyes. But Heero looked at the grave before him instead.

"I saw what you did, during Christmas in AC 195. You piloted Wing Zero and shot down the piece of the Libra Colony that was falling towards Earth. You saved everyone on Earth, including me. And I thank you for what you have done. And in AC 196…" Sylvia trailed off and looked away, unable to continue any further.

Heero didn't respond to what she said, but he was reminded of what Fate had said. She had said the same thing to him too.

"I still remember the boy who offered me to kill him, and looking at you now… I believe that he has grown into a man. And I wondered if he had changed after all those years." Sylvia told him.

They looked at each other and their eyes met again.

"Do you remember what you told me when you left?" Sylvia asked.

Heero wondered what she was referring to.

"I remembered very well that when you left, you told me that war and fighting was the only way you know how to live. Hence I wanted to know, after all these years, have you found another reason or way to live?" Sylvia asked him softly.

Heero wondered about that question too. He still felt left out and unwanted now that peace has been achieved. But there are more important things in his life now… and he has found his own family. As for whether he had found a place as to where he belonged to, he hadn't.

"I'm still fighting, even until now." He replied.

Sylvia looked sadly at him when she heard him say that.

"That's sad. I hope that you will be able to find another reason or another way to live. The war is over, Mr Wingate. It's time everyone moved on." She whispered.

Heero was deep in his own thoughts.

"I do not mean to be rude but… I heard about the matter with Relena Darlian." Sylvia told him.

Heero looked at her almost instantly and Sylvia blushed. She really blushed, her face was a lot redder than usual and she turned away from him.

"Relena's a good friend of mine and I am concerned about her." Sylvia whispered.

"We are over; if that is what you want to know." Heero told her.

"Are you with someone else?" Sylvia asked.

She was a little too direct in her questions, but it's better to get straight to the point than to go a roundabout way.

"No." He told her.

"I see…"

There was an abrupt silence that fell between them.

"Miss Darlian mentioned that you will probably end up with Miss Camden. So I thought that… maybe you are already with her." Sylvia told him softly.

Relena thought that he would end up with Fate?

"No, I'm not attached." Heero finally replied after a long silence.

"I know that this might be odd, but would you like to come to my house?" Sylvia asked.

Heero stared at her and she blushed again.

"I mean… my grandmother's there and I believe that she would like to see you again. Of course if you already have plans or you have somewhere that you need to go… you do not have to come." Sylvia told him, aware that she was babbling.

Heero thought about it for a while.

"I would like that." Heero told her.

Sylvia smiled at him and then the two of them walked towards the exit of the cemetery.

* * *

Late afternoon,

France, Marseilles

Heero did go to Sylvia Noventa's mansion and he met Field Marshall Noventa's wife. He had met her once in AC 195 as well. The old woman was so surprised to see him. And Heero was saddened when he saw how the old woman cried as she got near him. She recognized him, but he had no idea why she cried.

Later on, he had a private conversation with the old woman and learnt that she too had already forgiven him. By the time Sylvia joins in with their conversation, the sun had already set. Later on, Sylvia's grandmother requested that Heero joined them for dinner. He declined the offer instantly, and no matter how hard the two tried insisted that he joined them, he still didn't change his mind. However, fate wasn't on his side as when he was about to leave, it had already started to pour heavily outside.

Even if he had left with an umbrella, it wouldn't be of any help, not in this heavy rain. Left with little options, he had no choice but to join them for dinner. The dinner was a little too rich for his taste as there was many courses, but the food was delicious. The dinner kind of reminded him of his family dinner, whenever he returned to the Wingate Mansion to dine with his family. However, they managed to have polite conversation during the dinner. Naturally, Heero did not converse much; he merely listened to what they have to say. And he was good at avoiding personal questions.

When dinner was over, the rain had gotten smaller. He bid goodbye to the two of them and thanked them for allowing him to stay for dinner. He then made his way back to his hotel room.

He thought about what happened today as he sat down on the side of the bed. He finally met Sylvia again and she seemed well. She had forgiven him for what he had done, so did her grandmother. But why doesn't it make him feel any better? The war was already over, but why does he feel like the only thing that he could do was continue to fight, in his own ways? Was there more to life than just continuing to fight?

* * *

At night,

Colony L1, VLA

Blue Marine Pub

Four men were sitting at their usual spot in the pub but no one was talking at all. All of them seem to be deep in their own thoughts. The Preventers has specially chosen their missions so that they would be free tonight as well as tomorrow night. All of them have gathered here for one purpose and it was odd that they are here when someone in their group was somewhere in France. No one dared to say what was really on their mind, but all of them had wanted to be in France, not sitting here on their own, without him.

"Damn it, I cannot take this anymore." Duo muttered, scratching his head a little.

"Duo, you aren't the only one feeling that way." Wufei pointed out.

"Damn Heero to hell! Why do we have to be the one sitting here? Why can't we go to France with him? Damn it, why doesn't he let us?" Duo asked, drinking his whiskey.

Those were the exact same questions that the rest were thinking of. But no one had answers to them, and no one had dared to ask Heero for the answers.

"I am just… so sick and tired of waiting." Duo muttered.

"I… can't help feeling more and more worried about Heero." Quatre told them softly.

"Heero's already an adult, he know how to take care of himself." Trowa told him.

Quatre's hand tightened into a fist instead.

"He might be officially an adult, but it doesn't change the fact that he's the one that I'm most worried about. He always doesn't speak what is on his mind and he keeps everything locked up inside. He doesn't ask for help and he doesn't want us to accompany him on the journey with him. I am afraid that he might do something stupid, especially on this day." Quatre told them, sounding very agitated.

No one said a single word, except all of them reached for their drink infront of them and drank it. Everyone was worried about Heero as well. Throughout these six years, Heero was the only one who still hadn't changed much. He still hadn't opened up to anyone, not even to them… And they were the only friends that Heero ever has.

"Heero needs to stop blaming himself for what he has done." Wufei muttered.

All of them agreed to what Wufei had said.

"Heero needs someone to be there for him, someone who will be with him through the ups and downs of life." Quatre told them softly.

No one said anything, but they wondered who will the person will be.

"Heero needs love, that's the only thing that he lacks." Duo told them.

They nodded in agreement but, it wasn't easy to find true love. Wait, does something like that even exist?

"I'm sure that love is the key to everything." Duo told them.

Wufei shook his head instead.

"I have a feeling that love will change him too much." Wufei told them.

"At least it will still be better than now, no?" Duo asked.

No one said anything, because they wouldn't sure. They have heard cases of how men can change when it comes to love. But they cannot imagine love ever happening to Heero.

* * *

The next day, 20th of May

Colony L1, VLA

Preventer Headquarters

Afternoon

Preventer Trowa Barton was standing outside Preventer Heero Wingate's office. Trowa was aware that Heero was still probably on a plane that was flying back to VLA. But it felt weird to see his office empty. Heero took his work very seriously. He never ever takes leaves, unless he has to. He will always be the first person to start his work at 6am in the morning. And most of the time he was the last person to ever leave the building. Heero always works overtime and he doesn't leave until it was at least 10pm at night.

He was never late for work, except once… Trowa believed that it was the day after Valentine's Day. Heero came in at 7.30am, which was 1 hour and 30 minutes later than his usual time. Even Lady Une questioned him why he was late. Heero merely said that he had overslept, which everyone knew was a complete lie. Heero never oversleeps, and he didn't say anything else to further explain his situation.

Trowa sighed; Heero will definitely be awarded Best Preventer of the Month if this award even existed. He's the best among them and everyone knows that. But Trowa never understood why Heero was working so hard. What was he trying to achieve? Duo once joked that Heero doesn't have anything except his job, which was why he was forever working so hard. But was it true? That outside of his job, he had nothing else? Wasn't it sad to live a life like that?

Trowa knew that Heero's office was locked, so he didn't bother trying to enter it. His eyes fell on the empty desk that was placed right outside of Heero's office. This was a desk meant for his personal secretary, but this position was never filled. Even if everyone tried very hard to convince him that having a personal secretary will help to lighten his workload.

Trowa smiled as he remembered the time that they got closest to hiring a secretary for Heero. Fate was the one who had convinced Heero to hire a secretary. Trowa wasn't sure what Fate had said to Heero, but it had worked. She was a miracle worker, they took them 3 years to try to convince him to hire a secretary and Fate only took an hour to convince Heero to give it a shot.

They forced Heero into the interview room and got him to sit through the interviews. There were many candidates who came for the interview. But Heero's expectations were too high and when someone did meet that expectation, Heero came up with another excuse not to hire that person. When everyone was close to giving up, the last candidate was successful. She met all of Heero's high expectations and everyone else agreed that she was the one for the job, but Heero shocked them with something he said.

Flashback, in AC 199

"We cannot hire her." Heero told them flatly.

"Why not? Please can we just get it over with? I need a break!" Duo exclaimed, tired after the long interviews.

"Yes, why can't we hire her, Preventer Wingate?" Lady Une asked.

"Because she already has a very well paid job and she does not need the money." Heero told them, without taking his eyes off the candidate.

"She does?" Trowa asked; looking at the form the candidate has filled up.

The candidate did claim that she was unemployed. Heero shook his head and stood up.

"This was a waste of time." Heero told them.

"It wouldn't be, if you weren't that difficult!" Duo exclaimed.

"You hadn't told us why we cannot hire her." Lady Une told Heero as he walked to the door.

Heero turned back and looked at them.

"She is Fate." Heero told them and then he left the room.

Everyone turned back to look at the candidate who merely smiled back at them.

"Looks like he found out." She told them with a smile.

End of flashback

And that was the end of it. They never pestered him any further to hire a secretary, because they knew that it would take a very long time before the right person to fit the job shows up again. And there is no way Fate can be Heero's secretary. Heero wouldn't have her and surely Fate's parents will object to it as well.

"What are you doing here?"

Trowa snapped out of his thoughts, he turned to see Heero walking towards him. Looks like he was back from France early and he seems well. And of course, being the workaholic Heero is, this was the first place he goes to after he drops off his luggage bag at his house.

"I was thinking about something. I expected you to return by tonight." Trowa told him.

Heero didn't say anything; his eyes fell on the desk infront of his office.

"We should get it cleared." Heero told him.

Trowa didn't say anything, he merely smiled. Then he followed Heero as he walked to his office and unlocked the locked door.

"How did it go?" Trowa asked.

Heero paused for a moment, before continuing to turn the key.

"I met Sylvia."

"Sylvia? As in Sylvia Noventa?" Trowa asked.

Heero nodded and Trowa was amazed. So Heero had finally met her again.

"What did she say?" Trowa asked.

Heero opened the door after pocketing his keys.

"She forgave me."

Trowa was suddenly hopeful, could this be it? Will this finally make Heero forgive himself for what he had done 6 years ago?

"And?" Trowa asked, pressing for more answers.

"I met her grandmother as well."

Then Heero went into his office and Trowa followed in after him.

"That's all?" Trowa asked him.

Heero sat down at his desk and immediately picked up the first file on his desk. He opened it and started to read it, he didn't even look up at Trowa. Trowa waited for Heero to give him an answer, but it never came. Giving up, Trowa left Heero's office instead. But he couldn't help feeling depressed, looks like nothing has changed, even though 6 years has passed. Heero still hasn't forgiven himself for what he had done.

* * *

To be continued…

Author's note: And this is the end of the chapter. I know that this chapter is rather saddening and depressing, but I hope that you enjoyed it.

I have always wanted to write a scene where Sylvia Noventa will meet Heero again. And I didn't want to portray Sylvia as a bad woman, which most writers do. Through watching the Gundam Wing series, I realized that Field Marshall Noventa's death might come back to haunt Heero and that he might not have forgiven himself for what he had done. He still blames himself for what he had done. His friends want to share the blame with him but they do not know how to approach him. They are afraid that Heero will push them further away, which is why they chose to wait for his return instead of going after him.

Also I have added a few scenes about Heero's memory of Fate. I did want to elaborate on what happened on the night of Heero's 19th birthday, but I was afraid that the chapter might be too long instead. Hence I decided not to include it in; maybe it will be included in the coming chapters.

Please do review on this chapter. But no FLAMERS please! I am still learning and trying very hard to improve on my writing. I hereby thank all of you for supporting my story, Family. Please stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Goodbye VLA

**Family**

**Chapter 6: Goodbye VLA**

Author's note: Last chapter we saw a little of Heero's past. And I know that I have been keeping Fate and Heero away from each other. Well Fate is finally back from her promotional tour around the Colonies and Earth. What's going to happen next?

This chapter of the story is rather saddening and depressing, hence you are warned.

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you continue to support it. Please read and review, **NO FLAMERS! Pairing: Heero X OC**

**

* * *

**

After Colony 201

2 months later, 19 July

Colony L1

Heero's Penthouse

Early Morning

It was already 3am in the early morning, but Heero was already awake. He was sitting up on his bed, the lights weren't on but his eyes had already adjusted to the darkness. He was having a lot of random flashbacks of his past and somehow all of them revolved around Fate. He didn't know why but he kept on dreaming about her lately. And every time he wakes up he was reminded of that fact that Fate was no longer by his side anymore. It pains him to know that, but he had no idea why. Heero closed his eyes and sighed, what exactly was wrong with him? It's not like Fate was someone who is that important to him. But why? Why does he feel so empty inside to know that she's no longer here with him?

Heero lied back down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. An image of her smiling at him flashed into his mind. Maybe he was going crazy, looks like he needs to visit a doctor soon. He did nothing but slowly waited for the time to pass. Each minute seemed longer than the other and it seemed like it would take forever before a minute actually passes by. The clock was moving too slow and Heero was getting irritated.

Giving up, he got out of bed and prepared for work. Since he couldn't sleep, he might as well go back to work and do something useful instead.

* * *

The next day, 20th July

Colony L1, VLA

Moonstone Mansion

Fate de Camden hadn't been able to sleep at all last night. She had finally finished her promotional tour of her album and has just returned from Earth yesterday. But to tell the truth, she had been dreading the arrival of this day. It has been about 4 months since she was gone; and spring had already changed into summer. Fate had a lot of people to see, a lot of catching up to do, but that wasn't what was keeping her awake. She was having second thoughts about the decision that she had made and that was the reason why she hadn't been able to sleep well.

Choosing not to waste her time instead, she had started packing instead. Why was she packing in the first place? When she was in London, she went to visit her grandmother, Karone. Nothing could ever fool her grandmother and Fate told her about what have happened between her and Heero. Naturally she left out the part that they had slept together, and she had a really long cry. After she had finally calmed down, she had a long talk with her grandmother. What her grandmother told her made sense and she finally realized what she has to do. Honestly, Fate has been using these 4 months as a way to run away from the problem at hand but she decided that it was time that she solved it.

Fate had decided that she was going to leave VLA for good. She had decided to keep the household running, so that when she does return to the Colonies to do promotional work for her new albums or when she is holding a concert in VLA, she will still have a comfortable place to stay. After all, she has enough funding to keep the household running.

In AC 199, Fate had moved to Colony L1 from her house in Japan, Sakura City for two reasons. The first reason was to break into the music industry in the Colonies; while the second reason was because of Heero. Now that Fate had already established herself in the Colonies' music industry, Fate can still continue her music career even if she's not in VLA. Lastly, about Heero… They had gotten closer, but their relationship had fallen apart. Plus, Fate had already told him the three most important words of all. She had already done what she came here to do, and hence she no longer has a reason to continue staying in VLA anymore. So she had decided to leave.

Yes it wasn't a very good way to solve the problem, but Fate knows that she couldn't continue staying in VLA. This place reminded her of Heero too much and it only pains her even more whenever she thought about him. She knows that with time, she will eventually get over Heero and that she might fall in love with someone else. She knows that she has to move on, it will be hard but she has to do it. She cannot continue waiting for someone who doesn't even know that she existed. This has to stop and being away would be a good way to put an end to everything and it will also mean a fresh new start for her.

Fate is only turning 20 years old this September hence she still has a lot of time left to find the right man for her. Of course she had wished that it was Heero, but sometimes… things just don't turn out the way you want them to be. She had learnt a lot from her relationship with Heero. Who knows? She might be able to put what she had learnt to good use in the future.

Fate believes that she will be able to find someone who is better than Heero. She believes that this person will make her forget about Heero. She will be able to really love this man and he will feel the same way about her. And then she will be truly happy… She will finally be able to fulfill her dreams… Her dream is to be happily married and to be a mother. Fate loves children and she wishes to have children of her own before she turns 30.

She sighed as she thought of Heero again. She had wanted to be his wife, to be the mother of his children…. But looks like it wasn't going to happen; it was just a stupid wish of hers. Tears fell from her eyes, but she wiped them away. _Be strong, you can do it. You don't need a man like Heero. You will be alright._ She thought to herself. Then she continued packing her clothing into the cartons boxes. Fate only started to realize that she has a lot of clothing, she was already packing the 5th carton box and she was only about ten percent done.

There was a knock on the door to her room that caught her attention.

"Come in." Fate called out.

The door opened and Federick came in. He looked around her room and said nothing about the carton boxes that were all over the floor of her room.

"You need a hand?" Federick asked.

Fate shook her head as she continued packing. Federick then moved over and sat down on the side of her bed, watching her pack her clothes.

"You sure you want to do this?" Federick asked.

"Yes." She replied, not looking at Federick.

"You can always go back to Japan and then come back again; you don't have to leave here permanently." Federick told her.

Federick is a secret agent working for Earth; he has worked with the Preventers before on some occasions. But when Fate said that she was moving to VLA, Federick felt that it was his responsibility to protect and look after her hence he moved in with her. It did make things very inconvenient for him as he has to keep on flying to Earth and then return to Colony L1, VLA. But it was the least he could do to make sure that his sister is safe.

"It will be good that we left. Remember that you told me how inconvenient it was for you to keep on having to fly to Earth and then fly back to VLA?" Fate asked.

"Yes." Federick told her.

"With me moving back to Japan, it will make things easier for you. And we will be closer to the rest of the family." Fate told him, turning back to give him a smile.

"This isn't about me, Fate… it's about you." Federick told her softly.

"What about me?" Fate asked, looking confused.

"We both know what this is about. It's about Heero isn't it? You are leaving here so that you can get as far away from him as possible." Federick told her.

Fate stopped folding her clothes instead; she didn't know what to say.

"Yes it's about him… But I have thought about it for a long time now and I have decided that moving back to Japan is the best way out. It will be better for everyone too." Fate whispered.

"I don't want you to wake up each day and regret making the decision to move back to Japan. But if this is something that you really want to do, then I won't stop you." Federick told her.

Fate was silent but she continued folding her clothes instead.

"I wouldn't regret making this decision, Fed. Because it's the only way out that I can think of." Fate whispered.

"It's not the only way out, Fate and you know that." Federick told her.

"It's better than committing suicide, no?" Fare asked bitterly.

Federick was shocked at what she said.

"I'm sorry, but can you let me be alone for a while?" Fate asked him softly.

Federick left her room without being asked twice. Fate sighed and forced herself to continue packing. She pulled out a drawer and froze at what she saw there. She slowly took it out of the drawer and stared at it. It was a man's shirt and she knows very well that it wasn't Federick's, it was Heero's. But she didn't remember why it was with her. She took a closer look at it and then looked through the rest of the contents that were in the same drawer. The entire drawer was filled with Heero's clothing. Fate thought about it for some time, why does she have a drawer full of Heero's clothes? Then it hit her…

Heero often comes to her when he needed treatment for his injuries. She had no idea why he prefers coming to her instead of going to a hospital or seeking help from someone else. As Heero was often seriously injured, his clothes were often torn or stained with a lot of blood. Also there are times when he will stay over at her mansion for a few days, to recover and get some rest. That was probably how she had some of his clothes. She did remember that she had tried very hard to repair some of his clothing. Sometimes she succeeded, sometimes she failed. But why hadn't she returned them to him? Maybe she thought that Heero will be able to wear them again when he stays over at her house?

She looked through his clothing and then she smiled to herself. Heero often gets himself into so much trouble and he's always getting injured. If Heero ever has a wife, his wife will have to be very good at cleaning and know how to repair his clothing. Also, his wife will have to know how to treat all of his injuries. Fate's grip around one of his shirt tightened… Of course that person wasn't her… but she must be a very capable person to be able to look after Heero.

Fate then closed her eyes and gently used her hand to feel the shirt that was infront of her. She could picture Heero wearing it. She picked up the first shirt that was on the top of the pile of clothes and brought it up to her nose. The smell of blood was gone, but it did remind her of Heero. She felt the familiar tightening in her chest and then she quickly pushed the thought of him out of her mind. She took a new carton box and packed all of his clothing inside. She wouldn't need them anymore, and it's time she returned them to their rightful owner.

1 week… She only has 1 week left before she officially leaves VLA for Japan. Honestly, she didn't want to leave. She had made many good friends here and she will miss them should she return to Japan. But she didn't have any choice left, this was the only way she could think of to forget about Heero, to forget that she had once loved him with all of her heart. Tears that she has been fighting so hard to hold back finally fell from her eyes. Why? Why couldn't she have a happy ending like everyone else? Why was she the one who has to suffer in pain?

* * *

The next day, 21st July

Colony L1, VLA

Wingate Mansion

Evening

Rachel Wingate had been busy all afternoon trying to get the gardeners to save her garden. The summer heat will kill her delicate plants and hence she has to relocate them to where the shades were. She was very close to making the decision of building a shelter over her entire garden just to protect the beautiful garden in the summer, but it would definitely make it look like a greenhouse instead. As she stared out of the window, she wondered if her dear plants will survive this summer. If not there will be more work to be done before winter comes.

She looked at the clock on the wall and realized that dinner will be served an hour from now. Most of her dear children were already home, some of them were working late and there was one who only turns up twice each month for dinner. He was the one that she's most concerned about. She hardly ever sees him, and he doesn't seem to be able to take good care of himself as well. Rachel sighed and there was a knock on the door.

"Madam, Miss Camden is here to see you." Walter, the butler informed her.

Rachel smiled; Fate was here to see her? This was a very nice surprise. She asked Walter to send her in and then asked for hot tea and some light refreshments. Fate came in and Rachel went forward to greet her. Rachel had always treated Fate as one of her own daughters. Sadly, she did wish that Fate will eventually become her daughter-n-law instead, but her eldest son doesn't seem to have any interest in her. Or rather, he never saw her as anything more than a good friend of his...

"Fate, what a pleasant surprise! When did you return to VLA?" Rachel asked, smiling as she hugged Fate.

"Two days ago." Fate answered with a smile, hugging her back.

Then they broke apart and Rachel's smile fell. She could tell that Fate hadn't slept well, she looked really tired and it looks like she had been crying as well. Rachel was immediately concerned about her, Fate had looked worst compared to the last time she saw her in April. They sat down on the sofa and had a very brief chat before Walter arrived with a tray of hot tea and some light refreshments. Fate accepted a cup of hot tea and chose not to have anything else.

"How was the promotional tour?" Rachel asked.

"It was great; I managed to meet a lot of my fans from all over the Colonies as well as Earth. And the response has been overwhelming." Fate told her with a smile.

She didn't mention the fully packed schedule that she had for each day. But there was another reason why Fate was here.

"Well then, why are you here Fate?" Rachel asked, cutting to the point.

Fate drank her tea and wondered how she should start telling Rachel. Rachel is a very close friend of her mother, Helen and Rachel had always treated her well. She felt that it was necessary for her to tell Rachel about what was going on; after all she is Heero's mother. And she had hoped that Heero would turn to Rachel for answers.

"I'm leaving VLA." Fate whispered.

Rachel stared at her for a moment before she placed her tea cup down on the coffee table.

"Will you be back?" Rachel asked her softly.

Fate shook her head and placed the tea cup that she was holding down on the coffee table as well.

"May I ask why did you suddenly make the decision to leave VLA?" Rachel asked her.

Fate didn't know where to start; she looked away and thought of how to phrase her words.

"Is this about Heero?" Rachel asked.

Nothing seems to be able to fool Rachel, Fate nodded instead.

"Would you like to tell me the whole story?" Rachel asked.

Fate looked down at her hands that were on her lap; she closed her eyes and slowly nodded. Then she told Rachel about the fact that she had confessed her love to Heero on Valentine's Day and that she was rejected. She didn't tell Rachel that she had slept with Heero because it wasn't the main point here. She went on to tell her that she couldn't stop thinking about Heero and it only pains her more to know that he doesn't like her. She couldn't sleep well and she had tried very hard to avoid Heero, but instead of making things better, it made things a lot worst.

"Is this why you were so distant to Heero during the Sakura Festivals?" Rachel asked.

Fate nodded, looks like Rachel had noticed that as well. Then she continued on to tell Rachel that she had used the promotional tour as a form of escape. She knows that she have been running away from the problem at hand, but she had no idea how to face it. Fate wanted to move on, but she didn't know how. Then she told Rachel about her talk with her grandmother and eventually it led her to make the decision to leave VLA, to return to Japan. Rachel didn't say a single word throughout the entire conversation, she merely listened and after Fate had finished, Rachel drank her tea instead.

"But that doesn't explain why you are here, Fate." Rachel told her.

"I do not plan to tell Heero that I'm leaving VLA, but I felt that I should tell someone that he knows, in case… he ever wanted to know what was going on." Fate whispered.

"Why wouldn't you want to tell him that you are leaving VLA?" Rachel asked.

Fate looked surprised by that question, but she looked down sadly instead.

"Because I… am afraid that he might make me change my mind about leaving VLA. Not that he ever has a reason to want me to stay… I just… I just don't wish to see him again." Fate whispered.

Rachel considered the situation at hand, of course she wanted Fate to continue to stay in VLA, but she knows that the only person who can convince her to stay is Heero. She understands that Fate is in a lot of pain, but was moving away a good solution to the problem?

"I have a favor to ask of you, if it's alright with you?" Fate asked.

"Sure dear, what can I do for you?" Rachel asked.

Fate stood up and went to the door; opened it and asked someone to come in. A maid came in carrying a carton box with her. The maid placed it on the floor, next to where Rachel was sitting. Fate thanked the maid and the maid left after bowing to them. Rachel stared at the carton box and wondered what was inside it.

"I would like you to pass this box to Heero for me." Fate whispered.

Rachel looked at Fate and then looked at the box instead. She understands why Fate doesn't wish to pass it to Heero on her own.

"I came across it when I was packing my clothing." Fate told her.

"When are you leaving?" Rachel asked her suddenly.

"I will be leaving by the end of this week." Fate told her.

"Would you like us to give you a farewell party?" Rachel asked.

Fate was so shocked to hear that, she shook her head immediately.

"No, there is no need to. I would be leaving quietly hence I wouldn't want to have a farewell party. I wouldn't want people to start asking questions and also… can you keep the news about me leaving VLA a secret for now?" Fate asked.

Rachel thought about it for a moment.

"I wouldn't want everyone to know about it; hence I hope that you wouldn't tell anyone about it." Fate whispered.

"Very well, I wouldn't say a word to anyone." Rachel whispered.

Fate smiled.

"Thank you." She told Rachel.

"No thank you, for looking after Heero and for being there for him when I'm not able to." Rachel told her.

Fate looked surprised to hear her say that.

"No, you are mistaken; I haven't done anything for him." Fate told her softly.

Rachel smiled at her sadly.

"As Heero's mother, I feel that I should be telling you this. I'm sorry for the pain that my son has caused you." Rachel whispered.

Fate shook her head.

"You don't have to apologize, I only have myself to blame." Fate whispered.

Rachel looked sadly at her; Fate is such a kind and caring person. Rachel couldn't help thinking that her son was the greatest fool in the whole universe. With Fate's qualities, she could have any man that she wants, but she had chosen Heero. And Heero was too blind to know how she felt about him. Now that Fate's leaving, Heero would be the greatest fool ever should he let her go.

"If I'm able to pick who Heero should be with, you will always be my number one choice." Rachel told her.

Fate looked at her sadly.

"Thank you, Rachel… that meant a lot to me." Fate whispered.

"I hope that you will be able to find a better man and that you will be able to get over Heero soon." Rachel told her.

Fate smiled and nodded. Rachel wished her well and asked Fate to continue to stay in contact with her. Fate gave her a hug before leaving the mansion. Rachel wasn't sure if it was the last time she will be seeing Fate, but she hope that it wasn't the case. Rachel opened the carton box and was surprised to find that it was filled with Heero's clothing. She wondered how Fate even has possession of them. But it didn't matter anymore, Rachel sighed, and she hoped that things will turn out better.

* * *

The next day, 22nd July

Colony L1, VLA

Japanese restaurant

Fate was meeting her best friends, Rebecca Cresent and Arabella Jayren today for lunch. She will be breaking the news to them and she hoped that they will be able to take it well. Fate entered the Japanese restaurant and asked for Rebecca. Then she was led by a waiter to the table where her two friends were already there. They greeted each other with a hug and then sat down at the table. It seem like it has been forever since she last saw them. They had lunch together and Fate was really glad to be spending time with her best friends.

"Arabella is dating Trowa." Rebecca told Fate.

Fate looked really stunned. Wow… she has been gone for too long.

"Wow… I don't know what to say." Fate whispered.

"Rebecca, you shouldn't have blurted it out like that!" Arabella told Rebecca.

"Well she will find out about it sooner or later." Rebecca told Arabella.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you are dating someone." Fate told Arabella with a smile.

"Thank you. Fate, have you gotten over Heero?" Arabella whispered.

Fate froze for a moment, but she placed her chopsticks down and then she shook her head.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure." Arabella whispered.

Fate's hand closed into a fist instead. She sighed and decided that she should tell them about the fact that she's leaving VLA now.

"I'm leaving VLA…" She started.

"Excuse me?" Rebecca asked as if she hadn't heard her properly.

"I'm leaving VLA and I don't plan to come back." Fate told them.

The look on her friends' face was genuine shock. Then both of them started asking her a lot of questions that Fate lost track of what they were actually saying.

"Why?" Arabella asked her again.

Fate sighed and told them the true reason why she was leaving. And then they had a very long talk after that.

"We can still go out together; we can still e-mail or text each other. It's not like we aren't going to see each other anymore." Fate whispered.

"But it wouldn't be the same anymore…" Arabella whispered.

Fate looked away, not sure how she was going to continue with this conversation.

"I feel like punching Heero." Rebecca muttered.

"It's not his fault that he doesn't like me." Fate whispered.

"When are you leaving?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm leaving by the end of this week." Fate told them.

They asked her about her arrangements, they even offered to help her should she need help packing. But Fate told them that she was almost done with the packing of her belongings. Since she's moving back to her old house, there weren't a lot of arrangements to be made. But they were relieved that Federick was going with her as well. They then asked if they could see her off on that day. Fate nodded and agreed to let them see her off.

"But I have a favor to ask from both of you. You must not tell anyone that I'm leaving VLA." Fate told them.

They did look surprised to hear her ask that of them, but nevertheless they agreed that they will tell no one about it. Fate was afraid that Arabella might accidentally leak the information to her boyfriend Trowa, who will obviously tell Heero about it. But she believes that Arabella will keep this secret for her.

"You don't plan on telling Heero about it?" Arabella asked.

Fate shook her head, he didn't need to know. Besides it's not like it would make much of a difference should he know about it. He doesn't care about her; he probably wouldn't even care if she was leaving or not.

"Are you absolutely sure that you wouldn't regret the decision that you have made?" Rebecca asked.

Fate nodded, it was the only way out and she knew that she wouldn't have any regrets. Because she have already told Heero the most important words of all and that was enough for her.

"If you were given a chance to turn back time, will you still choose to love Heero?" Arabella asked her softly.

Fate thought about it and she shook her head. Loving Heero was too hard and painful, if given the chance; she would rather love someone else. At least she wouldn't have to feel so much pain.

"I only started to realize that we are too different from each other and that's probably why things didn't work out. And it never will…" Fate whispered.

None of them were able to continue eating as they had already lost their appetite. Fate knows that she will miss her best friends. And things probably wouldn't be the same anymore, now that they are going to be so far apart from each other.

* * *

2 days later, 24th July

Colony L1, VLA, Moonstone Mansion

Night time,

Some days of summer were hot and humid, some days they were cold and rainy. Tonight happened to be one of those rainy nights. Fate was sitting by the chair at her desk and staring out of the glass windows. The sky was dark and the only thing she could see was the heavy rain outside. Sighing, she looked back down at the opened diary that was placed on the desk, infront of her.

She had written a checklist containing the items that she has to do before she leaves VLA. She had already crossed out almost all of the items on the checklist, except the last one. She stared at the last item on the checklist for a long time. She then closed her eyes, picked up the pen that was next to her diary and she canceled the last item on her check list. Fate closed the diary and then walked over to where her bed was. She collapsed onto it and stared up at the ceiling lights as she continued to hear the sound of the heavy rain outside.

There was a knock on the door and she sat up on her bed.

"Come in."

The door opened and Federick came in. Fate wasn't surprised to see him; nevertheless she sat up on her bed. Federick closed the door behind him and came over to sit down by the side of her bed. Both of them had finished packing yesterday and had sent their belongings via air freight this morning. Their items should reach Japan, Sakura City by tonight.

"Have you done what you need to?" Federick asked her softly.

Fate nodded, she had already said her goodbyes to her friends. Kimberly knows about this as well and will be making arrangements to move back to Japan, with her. Fate had requested that Kimberly stays in VLA; she didn't need to move to Japan just for her. But Kimberly said that everything she has now was because of Fate. Kimberly wants to continue to be her manager and hence she will be moving back to Japan as well. Also Kimberly did mention that she wouldn't let anyone else take her job away. Fate smiled at the thought of it.

"What about you?" Fate asked.

Federick nodded.

"I have said my goodbyes. I visited Jace and he was surprised to see me. I didn't tell him that I'm moving back to Japan." Federick told her.

Fate said nothing, but she was afraid for a moment that Jace might have already informed Heero of the matter. After all, Jace is Heero's identical brother.

"I didn't tell him about you as well, but it was really odd talking to the man who looks exactly like Heero. He didn't use to look like that in the past." Federick told her.

"That's because in the past, he had tried to change his appearance." Fate told him.

"Why would he do that?" Federick asked her.

"We all have something we want to escape from." Fate whispered.

Jace Wingate used to have blonde hair and light blue eyes. But it was only when they found out that Heero was alive that he stopped dying his hair blonde and stopped wearing colour contacts. Jace mentioned to Fate that every time he looked into the mirror, he was reminded of the fact that he was the only one who had survived that unfortunate night; while the other two of his brothers had died. Hence he had changed his appearance, but Heero's reappearance had allowed Jace to be who he really is. He no longer has to hide what he truly looks like.

"What about you, what do you want to escape from?" Federick asked, looking at her.

"From not being loved..." Fate whispered.

Federick sighed and pat her on her head.

"It's going to be over soon, just two more days." Federick told her softly.

Fate said nothing as she looked down, then Federick withdrew his hand from her head.

"When do you think would be the right time to return to VLA?" Federick asked her.

Fate thought about it for a while.

"Maybe 5 years from now…" Fate told him with a smile.

"Why? Why will you only return after five years?" Federick asked.

"Because by then… I might already be married." Fate told him.

"To let Heero know what he had missed out?" Federick asked.

"Something like that, but more importantly, I want to tell him that I'm happy with the life that I have now and that he isn't a part of it. I want to let him know that I'm able to continue living without having him in my life." Fate whispered.

Federick smiled instead.

"What if he gets married by then?" Federick asked.

Fate was silent.

"Knowing Rachel, she will definitely step in to see Heero that gets married; after all he is the heir of the Wingate Family in the future."

"Then I guess… I will only return to VLA after I have my first child." Fate told Federick with a smile.

"What if he has a child too?" Federick asked.

"Then I will have two." She told him as she continued to smile at him, as if it was the right thing to say.

Federick smiled, it looks like there wasn't going to be an end to this conversation.

"Well then it's getting late, you should get some rest too." Federick told her, standing up.

Fate didn't respond, but she heard the door close. She turned to watch the heavy outside. The rain… it reminded her of Heero… Fate then lied back down on her bed and tried to push the thoughts about Heero out of her mind.

* * *

12 midnight, the start of the next day, 25th July

Heero's Penthouse

Heero was already asleep and tonight he had one of those random flashbacks of his past again.

**Heero's dream**

Heero was sitting on a seat outside of the Emergency Operation Room. He looked down at his watch to find out that the date was 20th of July in year AC 200. The red light on the operation room was still there, signalling that there was someone still inside the operation room. He looked down at himself and realised that he had a bandaged wound on his arm. He heard the sound of the heavy rain outside which was accompanied by the clap of thunder. Heero thought back about this day and remembered that this was the day Jace got into an accident.

The two of them met up for dinner and after that, Heero was driving Jace back to the Wingate mansion. He realised that he was being followed by two black cars. It was raining heavily that night, but Heero did whatever he could to lose those two cars. But the people inside those cars started shooting at them. Heero took out the first car easily and then proceeded to take out the second car. Heero was shot in the arm during the process but he managed to stop the second car by bursting its tires. The second car lost control in the rain and hit a lamppost instead. Heero believed that it was over, until a third car came out of nowhere and crashed right into them. The force was so great that it pushed his car to crash into a lamp post.

Heero was in pain and saw that Jace was injured and knocked out cold by the crash. But the driver in the black car has not given up yet. The car reversed and crashed into them again. Heero opened fire and managed to injure the driver. The driver lost control of the car and it spanned out of control. Heero knew that his car was a wreck, but he have to get Jace to the hospital. The doors wouldn't open, so he got out through the windows and went to get Jace out of the car. He remembered that Jace was bleeding badly. The rest was a blur, but somehow he had managed to get Jace to the hospital.

"Heero..."

Heero looked up to see Fate running towards him. She was wearing a white jacket over a pink dress and was holding onto a wet umbrella. She stopped infront of him to catch her breath as if she had been running for a long time.

"How's Jace?" Fate asked him.

Heero didn't speak and Fate saw the red light that was outside of the emergency operation room. She then turned and looked at him. Heero looked at the ground infront of him instead.

It was odd that he called Fate first, because a week ago he had a fight with Fate. Well it wasn't a real fight, but Fate started the cold war with him. A cold war means that she's giving him the cold shoulder, she wouldn't take any of his calls and she refused to see him. They haven't seen or talked to each other for an entire week. But tonight when the nurses wheeled Jace into the emergency room, Heero knew that he should inform someone about the situation and the first person he called was Fate. Fate sounded sleepy when he called her and she didn't seem pleased to be hearing from him. But this changed when she found out that Jace was involved in a car accident.

"I called Rachel." Fate whispered.

Heero nodded, knowing that he didn't have the courage to tell Rachel about it himself. Heero continued to look at the ground infront of him, aware of the fact that Fate was standing infront of him. She moved and Heero didn't react at all when she sat down on the seat next to him. For a long moment no one spoke, but then Fate was the one who broke the silence first.

"What happened?" Fate asked him.

"Jace and I were returning to Wingate Manor when people who were after me attacked us. A car crashed into our car and..." Heero didn't continue, as he had already given her enough information.

"He's going to be alright, Heero." Fate whispered.

Heero said nothing, too lost in his own thoughts. But he turned to look at her when he felt a gentle touch on his arm. He realized that she had placed her hand on his arm and she was looking concerned at him.

"Are you alright?" Fate asked as she looked at the bandaged wound on his arm.

Heero shifted his arm away from her touch and Fate seemed like she was upset by his reaction.

"Why did you call me, when you know very well that you should be calling your mother instead?" Fate whispered.

Heero didn't speak, but he clenched his hands into fists again.

"Heero?" Fate asked softly.

"I... didn't know what to do. You were the first person that came into my mind... so I called you..." Heero told her softly.

Fate looked surprised to hear him say that.

"Why didn't you call Rachel even after you have called me?" Fate asked.

Heero didn't speak but continued to look down instead.

"You were scared..." Fate whispered.

"I'm not!" Heero denied almost immediately.

"You were afraid of telling your own mother about what have happened. You were afraid that Jace will die because of you..."

"Stop it!" Heero shouted, regretting the fact that he had called Fate first.

Why is it that Fate could always see through him so easily when he was trying so hard to hide the truth from everyone else? He was afraid that Jace would die and that Rachel wouldn't forgive him for what have happened. All of this was his fault... Why hadn't he stopped the car and let Jace get down first?

"What if he dies?" Heero asked her softly.

"He won't." Fate whispered.

"How do you know?" Heero asked, nearly shouting at her.

Fate looked at him sadly and then Heero looked at the ground infront of him instead. Damn it, it wasn't Fate's fault either, why was he taking his anger out on her? For a long moment no one said a single thing. Then he felt movement and was surprised when Fate suddenly hugged him.

"It's not your fault... so stop blaming yourself about it." She whispered.

"But..."

"Rachel wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what have happened to Jace. No one would have expected those men to come after you." Fate whispered.

Heero said nothing as she continued to hug him. Her words were soft and smoothing but it was her warmth that was comforting him. Heero closed his eyes to feel her warmth better. He realised that this was something that he missed. He missed her familiar warmth, the way she comforted him and how she was always here for him. He missed her gentle voice, her scent and her smile... He didn't know how long the two of them stayed like that until...

"Ahem..."

Both Heero and Fate turned and they saw Rachel as well as his siblings standing there. Fate immediately released him and Heero noticed the blush on her face before she turned away from them.

"How is he?" Isabelle asked him softly.

Heero didn't know how to answer her as well. Heero said nothing and then his siblings sat down on the seats and all of them waited patiently for the operation to be over. No one said a word, but the atmosphere was heavy. Heero saw that Fate was talking to Rachel and he wondered what they were talking about. But Rachel did look shocked at what Fate was saying. He tried to look away, knowing very well that he shouldn't be invading their privacy. But somehow he couldn't help it; hence he ended up reading their lips to find out what they were saying instead.

"I know that this is hard for all of you, but... I hope that you wouldn't blame Heero for what have happened." That was what Fate was saying to Rachel.

Rachel looked like she was still in shock, but she asked Fate how she knew about Jace's situation. Fate told her that Heero called her first.

"Aren't the two of you in a cold war?" That was what Rachel asked Fate.

Fate looked surprised to hear Rachel say that,

"This is more important than that..." Fate answered.

Then Fate looked at Heero instead and he looked away immediately. Sometime later, Rachel talked to him and told him that she didn't and wouldn't blame him for what have happened to Jace. She told him that if anyone was to be blamed, it was those men who were after him. It didn't make Heero feel any better because he was still afraid that Jace wouldn't be able to survive the accident.

The red light on top of the operation room's door went off. Everyone stood up and rushed over to the doors as they waited for the doctor to come out. The doctor told them that Jace was fine; he did not suffer any serious injuries except that he had hit his head hard on the dash board which caused the bleeding. The operation was long because they wanted to make sure that he was alright. Jace would be staying in the hospital for a few days for further observations. They were also informed that Jace was already awake. Everyone was relieved to know that Jace was alright, but Heero was still blaming himself for what have happened.

They went to where Jace's room was. Jace looked happy to see them and he was joking that it was always Heero that was hospitalized and now it was his turn. They stayed and chat for a while, but Fate seems to notice that Heero needed to have a private word with Jace. So she made up an excuse and managed to get everyone else to leave the room. She smiled at Heero as if telling him that this was his chance. Heero thanked her before she left and then he had a private chat with Jace. Jace admitted that he never did expect to be caught in the middle of it, but he was glad to find out what Heero was going through every day.

"I was thinking to myself, how do you live like that every day?" Jace asked.

"I'm used to it." Heero told him.

Jace noticed that Heero still seem a little uneasy.

"I don't blame you for what have happened so you shouldn't be blaming yourself either. Besides it was fun." Jace told him.

Heero glared at him.

"Okay, minus the pain and all. But if you feel bad about it... maybe you can treat me to dinner." Jace told him.

Heero didn't have any expression on his face.

"By the way, I'm sorry that your car is ruined." Jace told him.

_I would rather lose the car than to lose you_. Heero thought to himself.

"I can build one again." Heero told him.

Jace smiled and then noticed how Fate was looking at the two of them through the glass windows from outside. Jace smiled and waved at her. Heero turned to see that Fate hadn't left yet. Fate smiled and waved back at Jace before walking away.

"I heard from Angel about your little public display of affection. Too bad I didn't see it for myself." Jace told him with a wink.

Jace laughed when Heero glared at him, then he started to groan in pain.

"Damn it, my head hurts."

"You should get some rest." Heero told him.

"Yeah I will. I am glad that you two are no long in a cold war, but isn't there something that you need to do first?" Jace asked.

Heero knew what Jace was talking about and then he nodded. Heero then bid him goodbye so that Jace could get some rest. He walked towards the door instead.

"Heero..." Jace called out.

Heero looked back at Jace instead.

"Fate's a keeper, don't lose her." Jace told him.

Heero had no idea what he was talking about but he left Jace's room. He went to the cafeteria which is open for 24 hours and found Fate sitting by a table next to the glass windows. She was looking out of the window and it was still raining heavily outside. Heero ordered a cup of hot coffee and a cup of hot tea. Then he went over to where she was and placed the two cups down on the table.

"Hi." She whispered as she watches him approach her.

"I'm sorry, Fate." Heero told her when he was standing next to her.

"What for?" she asked.

"For forgetting about our appointment and for letting you wait for four hours in the rain. And I don't want to fight the cold war with you anymore." Heero told her.

"How did you know that I waited for you in the rain?" Fate asked.

"Federick told me." Heero told her, remembering that Federick had punched him in the face when he told him that.

"So is this a peace offering?" Fate asked him, referring to the cup of hot tea that he had placed infront of her.

Heero nodded and Fate drank the tea in silence.

"Am I forgiven?" Heero asked her softly.

"Not yet." Fate whispered.

Heero knew that it was a bad way to ask for forgiveness anyway.

"But I might reconsider if you stand in the rain for four hours." Fate told him.

Heero's eyes flickered to the heavy rain outside. He considered his options first before making a decision.

"Fine, if it's what it takes to make you forgive me." He told her.

Heero turned to walk away.

"I'm kidding. But next time, I wouldn't let you off that easily." Fate told him.

Heero turned to look back at her, she smiled at him instead and Heero almost smiled at her in return. It's been a long time since he had seen her smile like that.

"How's Jace?" Fate asked.

"He's too cheerful." Heero told her, pulling out a chair and sitting down at the table with her.

Fate continued smiling as she sipped her tea, while Heero drank his hot coffee. It was good to drink something warm in this cold weather and to be able to chat with her like this...

**_End of Heero's dream_**

Heero woke up and wondered what Jace meant when he said that Fate's a keeper, don't lose her. But thinking back, it was the first time he seems to really care about his real blood brother, Jace. As he thought about Fate, he slowly started to realize that he missed having her by his side.

* * *

The next day, 26th July

Moonstone Mansion

Morning, 7am

Fate was standing outside the door to her own room. Today is her final day in VLA and as she continue to look back at her room… She couldn't help wonder if she will ever return to this place. These 2 years had been saddening, but she was glad that she had finally accomplished what she came here to do. Even though she was rejected, she was still glad that she had finally told Heero how she felt about him.

"Fate, are you ready to leave?" Federick asked her.

Fate turned to look at him and then she slowly nodded her head. They walked down the stairs and went to where the front doors were. Federick opened the door for her and they walked out of the mansion. Killian had already finished loading their luggage bags into the boot of the limo. Fate couldn't help looking back at the mansion again. She still couldn't believe that she was leaving this place.

"Thank you for looking after us, Killian." Federick thanked the butler.

"No need to thank me sir. It's been an honour looking after both you and Miss Camden." Killian told them, bowing.

Federick merely smiled and noticed that Fate was still staring at the mansion.

"We should go; we wouldn't want to be late for our flight." Federick told her.

Fate nodded and then she thanked Killian for looking after her during these two years. Then they got into the limo and waited for the chauffeur to start driving the limo, while Fate continued to look at Moonstone Mansion. The engine of the limo was started and the limo was now moving out of the mansion. Fate could see that Killian was waving goodbye at them. As the limo drove further and further away from the mansion, Fate still continued to look at the mansion until it was completely out of her sight. Federick said nothing throughout the rest of the journey to the airport as if knowing that Fate needed the silence to think things through. Fate kept on looking out of the car windows at the city that she has been living in for the last 2 years. She knew that she will definitely miss this place.

* * *

2 hours later,

VLA, Airport

Fate was standing in the airport and watching the entrances to the airport. They have already checked in their luggage and they were now waiting for their boarding gate to be open. Arabella and Rebecca were here to see her off. But somehow she couldn't stop staring at the entrances. She knew that there was no way that Heero would be showing up, but somehow her heart doesn't want to admit that it was the truth.

"Fate, the boarding gate is open, we should go in now." Federick told her.

Fate nodded and then turned to look at her brother and her friends. She hugged Arabella goodbye first.

"I will miss you, do write or call us." Arabella told her.

Fate nodded and then she hugged Rebecca.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." Rebecca whispered.

Fate smiled at her sadly and then looked at Federick. They walked towards the departure gates and Fate waved goodbye at her two best friends. Federick knew that Fate was still waiting for Heero to show up.

"He's not coming, Fate." Federick told her softly.

"I know." Fate whispered.

They said nothing as they entered the departure area and went to where the boarding gate is.

* * *

Meanwhile,

VLA, Preventer Headquarters

Heero was sitting by his desk. He was busy typing a report of the latest mission that he had been on. His fingers were flying across the keyboard as he typed at a very fast speed. His eyes fell on the photo frame that was placed on the side of his desk. He stopped typing his report and picked up the photo frame. He stared at the photo in the photo frame for a moment. It was a family photo that was taken during Christmas last year. As usual he wasn't smiling and his face was as emotionless as ever. Everyone else was smiling at the camera, including his father. But what caught his attention the most was the fact that Fate was in the photo as well. Fate had wrapped her arm around his arm and she was smiling happily at the camera. They looked like they were a couple but obviously they weren't one. And yet, Heero was the one who had chosen this photo and placed it in this photo frame. Heero placed the photo frame back down on the side of his desk. He then continued typing his report. Just then, the door to his office suddenly burst open and Heero looked up. Trowa was standing there and he looked like he had just ran up the stairs to see him.

"Fate... she..."

Heero went back to typing his report as he waited for Trowa to catch his breath and finish his sentence.

"Fate's leaving VLA." Trowa told him.

Heero continued typing his report as this information wasn't something new. Or rather, she's probably going on another promotional tour for her album again.

"She's leaving VLA for good, Heero. She's not coming back... Not this time..."

That got Heero's attention. His hands stopped moving and Heero froze there for a moment.

"Her plane's leaving in 15 minutes time." Trowa told him.

"How did..." Heero asked.

"Arabella called me; she and Rebecca went to see Fate off at the airport." Trowa interrupted.

Heero knew that he didn't have much time, but he didn't know if he should go to the airport. No, he didn't know what he should do. Should he stop Fate from leaving VLA? But why?

"Heero?" Trowa asked.

Heero didn't respond at all, he looked like he was in a daze.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going after her?" Trowa asked.

Heero didn't respond as well, he merely looked at the photo frame that was placed on his desk.

"Don't hesitate any longer, or you will be too late." Trowa told him.

Heero didn't respond to what he said. Sighing in defeat, Trowa turned to leave the room instead. Trowa only hoped that Heero wouldn't regret not stopping Fate from leaving VLA. About 3 minutes later, Duo came into Trowa's office.

"Heero's not in his office." Duo told him.

Trowa smiled; looks like Heero had left his office to go after Fate. But Trowa only hoped that Heero would make it in time to stop her.

"Do you know where he is?" Duo asked.

Trowa looked at the clock on the wall and knew that that it was impossible to reach the airport in 10 minute. But knowing Heero, he might be able to do it.

"He went to bring Fate back." Trowa told him.

"What do you mean? Is Fate going somewhere?" Duo asked.

Trowa then told Duo about the fact that Fate's leaving VLA.

* * *

VLA, Airport

Heero ran into the airport and looked at the computer screens that showed the flight details. He had a feeling that Fate would be going back to Japan, Sakura City. True enough, there was indeed such a flight, but the boarding gates were already closed. Heero memorised the airline and flight number of the plane. He immediately went to where the departure area was. He tried to go in without showing any identification and was held back by the security guards there. Heero knew that time was running out and that he couldn't afford to waste his time here. He went to the information counter and found out that the plane was already queuing to depart from the airport.

Heero knew that it was already too late, but he refused to give up. He raced towards the viewing gallery instead. Heero stopped right infront of the glass windows and tried to catch his breath. Just then, he saw the plane that Fate was on taking off into the skies. He was indeed too late... Heero clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it against the glass window. Damn it, if only he hadn't hesitated for so long, he could still be able to stop her from leaving VLA. Heero then slowly sank down on the chair that was nearest to him. For a long moment, he did nothing but look down at the ground infront of him.

Many thoughts were flying through his head and his chest felt really heavy. He didn't know how to describe it either. He didn't know what was going on at all and didn't she just return to VLA a week ago? Why did she suddenly decide to leave VLA and not come back anymore? She didn't even say goodbye... Heero didn't know what to do, he felt really lost. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way. What was going on? What was wrong with him?

* * *

To be continued...

Author's note: This is my 6th version of chapter six. I couldn't figure out what I was going to do with the rest of the story. But I have thought it through and decided on how I would want the rest of the story to go. I do apologise that this chapter is rather saddening, depressing and also, longer than the other chapters. Sorry that I had to separate Heero and Fate again. Eventually you will know why I did that, anyway thank you for supporting my story Family. Please read and review, **BUT NO FLAMERS!** And stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Gone

**Family**

**Chapter 7: Gone**

Author's note: Previously, on Family, Fate is leaving VLA and informed only a few people about it. Heero was kept in the dark until the last minute. Heero rushed to the airport to try to stop Fate from leaving, but he was too late…

How will Fate's departure affect everyone? Will Heero see the box that Fate left behind for him? What's going to happen now that Fate's gone? What is Fate up to?

This chapter is rather depressing, hence you are warned.

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you will continue to support it. **Please read and review, NO FLAMERS!** Pairing: HeeroXOC, 1XOC

* * *

After Colony 201, 26th July,

Colony L1, VLA

Wingate Mansion

Night time

Rachel Wingate was watching her youngest children do their homework. She looked out of the glass windows and noticed that it was raining heavily outside. Rachel knew that Fate had already left VLA this morning. She had a feeling that Heero still had no idea what was going on. Heero was supposed to join them for dinner tonight, but he didn't show up. Rachel wondered if something was wrong. Angel and Aaron were smiling at her and she smiled back in return. It was good to take a break from everything else and look after her children. Just then, the butler, Walter came over and bowed to her.

"Madam, someone is here to see you." Walter informed her.

"Show the person in." Rachel told him.

Walter went away while Rachel waited for the person to come in.

"This way please, young master." Walter told the person.

Rachel looked up and she wasn't surprised to see Heero. But she was surprised to see the state that he was in. His face was as emotionless as ever, but his eyes told a different story. His eyes were completely empty, as if he had lost his soul.

"Heero!" Angel greeted her eldest brother with a smile.

Heero merely nodded at her.

"Angel and Aaron, can you continue to do your homework on your own?" Rachel asked them.

The two of them nodded and smiled at Heero.

"Do approach Jace if you need help." Rachel reminded them.

The non identical twins nodded and packed up their items. They greeted Rachel and Heero goodbye and Angel even gave Heero a wide smile when she past him. Walter bowed to the two of them and then led the two young children away from the room. Rachel poured Heero a cup of hot tea instead.

"Have a sit and drink this tea, it should calm you down." Rachel told him.

"I'm not in the mood for tea." Heero said through clenched teeth.

Rachel merely raised an eyebrow at him. She wasn't sure what have happened to make him like this, but she was certain that it has something to do with Fate.

"I expected you to show up earlier. Dinner is already over two hours ago." Rachel told him.

"You knew… You knew that Fate was leaving." Heero told her.

Their eyes met and Rachel was saddened when she saw the sadness and emptiness in his eyes. But she drank her tea calmly while she thought of how he knew about it.

"What makes you think so?" Rachel asked him.

"Walter told me that Fate was here five days ago." Heero told her.

Rachel sighed, looks like she had no choice but to admit it.

"Yes, I knew that she was leaving VLA." Rachel told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Heero asked her.

"Because I promised Fate that I wouldn't tell anyone about it and because I believe that it's a good thing for everyone, especially you." Rachel told him.

Heero didn't respond but the look on his face was heart breaking. Rachel didn't understand why Heero was looking like that, isn't Fate just a good friend of his? Surely her departure wouldn't affect him like this.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked her.

Rachel sighed instead.

"I know everything, Heero… about what have happened between you and Fate."

Heero didn't know how to react to the news; Fate must have told Rachel about it.

"She told me that she had finally confessed her love for you, but you rejected her. Let it go, Heero… This way you cannot hurt her anymore than you already have." Rachel told him.

Heero didn't move at all, he continued to stare at her.

"She hasn't been well since that day, Heero." Rachel told him softly.

Heero had no idea what she was talking about.

"She hasn't been eating, sleeping well and even so, she still continues to push herself to work for such long hours during her promotional tour. She's getting weaker, Heero. I know that if she continues to stay here, things will only get worst. She has to forget about you and it's the only way she can move on. She deserves a chance to find true love, Heero. If you can't give her that, then maybe you should just let her go." Rachel told him.

"She didn't have to leave…"

"She has to, Heero. Staying here will only remind her of you." Rachel told him.

Heero looked down at the floor instead.

"I was too late…" Heero told her softly.

"Late? What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"I tried to stop her from leaving." Heero told her.

"You tried to stop her?" Rachel echoed in disbelief.

It's not that she didn't believe her son, but somehow she couldn't see why Heero will do something like that.

"But the plane already took off when I got there." Heero told her.

"Heero…" Rachel whispered, knowing that he must be devastated to see the plane flying off.

"If I didn't hesitate, I might still be able to catch her before she leaves." Heero told her.

Rachel noticed how his hands were already clenched into a fist and he seems to be shaking a little.

"How did you find out that she's leaving VLA?" Rachel asked softly.

"Arabella told Trowa and Trowa told me about it." Heero told her.

It pains her to see her son in so much pain, but Rachel had no idea how to comfort him.

"And?" Rachel asked softly, prompting him to continue talking.

"I feel heavy… I feel as if I have lost something… something that is very important to me… I didn't want her to leave…"

Heero's body continued to tremble as he continued to look at the ground. Rachel wanted to go over and comfort him, but she wasn't sure if he would allow her to do so. It was heartbreaking for a mother to see her son like that. She merely continued to look at him sadly. Then she remembered that Fate had left something with her.

"She left me something, something that she wanted me to pass to you." Rachel told him.

Heero slowly looked up and he saw Rachel pointing to the carton box that was placed on the coffee table infront of her. Heero slowly went over and he opened the carton box. He found himself staring at some of his clothing; he picked up the first shirt that was on the top of the box.

"This shirt…" Heero muttered.

Rachel merely watched him as he examined the shirt that was in his hands. The shirt was totally clean, there weren't any tears in it nor did it have any stains. Rachel saw the Coat of Arms of the Wingate Family was sewed into the right sleeve of the shirt, and Heero's name was sewed below the coat of arms. Rachel remembered this shirt, as it was the first gift that she had given him when she found out that Heero was her long lost son. She remembered that she was the one who had sewed the coat of arms as well as Heero's name on the right sleeve of the shirt. Heero looked up for a moment as he thought about what have happened to this shirt.

This shirt was his favourite shirt. Why was it his favourite shirt? Because it was the first thing his real birth mother had given to him. It might not mean much to other people, but it meant a lot to him. It proved that he had found his real family. It also meant that he wasn't going to be lost and alone anymore.

But this shirt was totally ruined when Heero was ambushed by people who wanted to kill him for revenge. He went to Fate for help and he remembered that it was a tough night as he had nearly died. This shirt was torn very badly and it was stained with so much blood that Fate deemed it un-savable. But Heero wouldn't let her throw it away. Eventually Heero was in so much pain that he forgot all about it. After he was well, he believed that Fate had already thrown it away and hence he never asked her about it again.

Staring at this shirt now, Heero wondered how Fate had managed to repair this shirt. She had deemed it un-savable, why didn't she just throw it away? Why did she mend it back for him? Then it hit him, she mended it back for him because she knew that it was important to him, because he wouldn't let her throw it away. Heero placed the shirt back down and was suddenly at a loss for words. He was touched by what she had done.

She didn't need to repair this shirt back to its original state. She didn't need to repair it for him because he hadn't asked her to. She could have just bought him another one, if she wanted to. She didn't have to repair it for him… She didn't need to… She must have put in a lot of effort in repairing it, judging from what state this shirt was in the last time he saw it. But why? Why was she always going so far out to do something for him, even when she had nothing to gain in return? Even when he still treated her badly and only continued to disappoint her.

"Because Fate loves you, Heero. And she always had." Rachel told him as if she had read his mind.

Heero looked at his own mother instead. Rachel had a feeling that he wanted to cry, but somehow he didn't seem like he knew how. Or maybe the tears just refused to come out. Rachel noticed how his grip around the shirt had tightened. Rachel then moved away to where the glass windows were. She looked out of the windows instead. While Heero didn't move at all as he continued to stare at the shirt infront of him.

"Someone once told me that if you cry in the rain, no one will be able to tell that you are crying." Rachel told him softly.

Heero said nothing, because he knew that the person who said that was Fate. Fate had said the same thing to him before.

"You should decide what you are going to do now that Fate has left VLA. Will you move on, or will you go after her?" Rachel asked.

"I should go…." Heero told her.

Rachel watched as Heero left the room, he had left without taking the carton box with him... Rachel then returned to her seat on the sofa. As she drank her tea, she couldn't help feeling that no matter how much sugar she adds to her tea, it wasn't going to be sweet anymore.

* * *

Heero chose to walk home instead. He needed time to think and this was the only way that he could think of. Images of Fate kept on flashing before his eyes. He had his chance to stop her and he was unable to. He was a complete failure… But now he didn't even know why he was feeling this way. He didn't want her to leave; he didn't want to lose her.

The summer rain was pouring down on him, but he didn't care that it was making him wet. The heavy rain reflected how he was feeling right now… He was feeling sad, cold, lonely and heavy at the same time. Heero looked up at the night sky as the heavy rain continued to drench him from head to toe.

"_Someone once told me that if you cry in the rain, no one will be able to tell that you are crying."_ He heard Fate's voice telling him that.

Heero had never cried before. Not when the pain was unbearable, not when he was feeling down, not even when he was on the verge of death. He didn't know why, it could be because he had never cried before. Or maybe it was because he didn't know how.

Heero continued to stand there in the rain as he looked up at the night sky. If only these water droplets came from him… Heero knew that if he could cry, he would be crying right now. Images and memories that he has of Fate flashed before his eyes as he continued to stand in the rain. He misses her; he didn't want to lose her…

"Fate…" He whispered to no one.

* * *

3 days later, 29th July

Japan, Tokyo, De Camden Mansion

Morning

It has been three days since Fate has left VLA to return to Japan. She did return to Sakura City first, but then she took another flight to go to Tokyo. It has been a long time since she actually stayed at her first home and she felt that it would be a nice to return there. Fate has too many things to do that she didn't even think about Heero at all. She was glad to wake up each day after a good night's sleep. She hadn't cried for three days now and her heart has not felt the familiar heartache she always felt whenever she thought of Heero.

There's only one month left for the summer season and Fate intended to use her time well. The change in environment was good for her. The air here was fresher even though the weather was slightly warmer. Lastly, it was good to be close to her family again. Fate was really glad that she had finally returned home.

Fate was sitting at a table near in the grand library. She was busy reading the books that she has never read before. Nothing seems to have been changed since the last time she was here.

"I cannot believe you, you are still reading?"

Fate looked up and smiled as she saw her sister, Faith approach her. Faith is two years younger than Fate and she is also the youngest in the family.

"If you spend the whole day reading, mother will scold me for not entertaining you." Faith told her.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Fate asked.

Faith is still a university student.

"I don't have any classes today." Faith answered and she sat down at the chair opposite Fate.

Faith frowned when she realized that Fate had continued to read her book. Faith peeked at the title of the book and then she smiled.

"You still read those things?" Faith asked.

"What's wrong with reading them?" Fate asked softly.

"Well we all know why you are back here; you came back to Japan because you gave up on your pursuit on a certain somebody." Faith told her.

Fate didn't want to talk about Heero or even hear his name, so she thought of a way to change the topic.

"Since you have already given up, why are you still reading romance novels? Are you trying to win him back? Or are you preparing for the future instead?" Faith asked.

"I'm reading them for leisure." Fate replied, finding it a little hard to concentrate on the story book that she was reading.

"You know what you need?" Faith asked.

Fate didn't respond to her question, but she has a bad feeling that it wouldn't be something good.

"You need to find another man and make this man your boyfriend." Faith told her.

Fate closed the book that she was reading instead.

"Isn't the proper way of moving on is to find someone new?" Faith asked.

"It is… But…"

Fate couldn't picture herself with another other man now.

"I don't see myself with anyone else." Fate whispered.

"That is because you don't really have a lot of male friends. And you haven't met someone special yet." Faith told her.

Fate knew that she was bad at relationships because she waited four years for someone who didn't even notice her. While in these four years, all her other siblings already had their fair share of relationships. They have been in and out of relationships and that makes them more experienced than Fate.

"There's a pool party this afternoon, why don't you join me? I can introduce you to a few of my boyfriend's friends. And I'm sure Fayne cannot wait to show you her new boyfriend." Faith told her.

Fate felt upset, why was she the only one who's not attached? She hadn't even had an actual relationship with anyone before.

"I'm sure that you will find someone at the party. Besides you need to loosen up and relax!" Faith told her.

"I'm starting to feel that you have been around Fayne too long that she is starting to influence you." Fate whispered.

"Oh come on! It's the summer; you should still enjoy it while you can!" Faith told her with a smile.

Fate sighed.

"Okay, just for today." She told Faith, and Faith smiled at her in return.

* * *

Colony L1, VLA

Preventer Headquarters

Night Time

It was raining heavily outside. The night was cold, dark and rainy. Preventer Duo Maxwell was slowly walking towards Preventer Wingate's office. With each step that he took, he couldn't help feeling more and more heavy inside. Duo couldn't help but think about what have happened on the 26th and 27th of July. Heero didn't return for work on the 26th, after he had left the office to go after Fate. Duo was worried about him and wondered if he should call him, but Wufei advised him not to. So he waited instead, but Heero didn't show up for work on the 27th of July. Everyone was worried about him, but they were too busy doing their work and covering Heero's work that they could only visit him at night.

No matter how hard Duo had tried, he couldn't erase the memory of what happened when they broke into Heero's penthouse that night. Heero's room was filled with the smell of alcohol. There were many empty whisky bottles all over the floor of his room and yet they couldn't find him in his room. They searched his house and found Heero inside his bathroom. Heero was submerged in the water and they immediately pulled him out of his bath tub. They managed to revive him. Duo questioned what he was doing there and Heero claimed that he had fallen asleep in the bath tub, but they knew that there was more to that. Was Heero trying to commit suicide by drowning himself in the waters? They had no idea, but he did look tired and he was suffering from a major hangover.

Duo believed that Heero had spent the entire day drinking his whisky. But Duo didn't understand why Heero was behaving like this. He had never seen him like this before. Heero was always the role model for everyone, but tonight he was just someone who's trying to use alcohol to drown his sorrow. Which led him to the next question, what caused him to be like this? The first thing that came to his mind was Fate.

Duo tried to get some answers out of Heero, but Heero's headache was too painful that he went to bed instead. The three of them left Heero's penthouse, but they all knew that something wasn't right.

The next day, Heero returned to work as usual, as if the events of yesterday had never taken place. Duo tried to talk to him about Fate, but was ignored by Heero. And Heero spent the entire day burying himself in his work. He didn't join them for lunch; he didn't speak to anyone of them when they went to find him. He was still the last one to leave the office that night.

Today, when Duo went to ask Heero to join them for lunch, he noticed how tired he looked. It was as if he hadn't slept in days. But as usual, Heero ignored him and continued working instead. All of them were worried about Heero but they have a feeling that Fate's departure might have something to do with it. Trowa had given Quatre a call yesterday and Quatre will be flying in from Colony L4. The guys are meeting up tonight for a drink as well as to have a talk about Heero. They have kept a close eye on him and had realized that he hadn't eaten anything for three consecutive days now.

Duo sighed and with a heavy heart, knocked on the door to Heero's office. There was no answer but Duo went in. Heero was sitting at his desk and Duo wasn't surprised to see that he was still busy typing something on his computer.

"Quatre's coming into VLA and we are going to grab a drink tonight." Duo told him.

Duo tried to smile at Heero and act like nothing has changed, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to smile and act like nothing has happened. Something was wrong with Heero and it's making everyone worried about him.

"You want to come along?" Duo asked.

Heero flipped the page of the file that was placed on his desk and continued typing his report instead. The only sound in the room was the sound of the heavy rain outside and the sound of Heero's super fast typing on the keyboard. Duo counted to ten slowly in his mind and then he sighed instead.

"Heero… this cannot go on."

Heero didn't even look up at him; his eyes were glued to the screen of the monitor infront of him.

"I know that you went after Fate, to try to stop her from leaving VLA." Duo told him softly.

There was a pause, whereby Heero stopped typing for a few seconds. But then he continued typing again as if he hadn't heard what Duo had said.

"And I know that you failed to stop her. Is that why you are behaving like this?" Duo asked.

No answer came from Heero. Duo clenched his hands into a fist instead. He wanted to walk over to Heero and punch him so hard in the face that he will snap out of it and go back to being the Heero that he used to be.

"Why won't you tell us anything?" Duo asked softly, as he looked down at the floor infront of him instead.

He is one of Heero's best friends, yet he feels so helpless and sad to know that each time he wants to find out more about him or help him out, Heero will only push him away. He's not the only one who Heero does this to. Heero pushes everyone away as if he didn't want or appreciate their help. It was as if he was telling everyone that he was better off alone and on his own.

"We are your best friends, we have known you for six years now and yet each day doesn't go by without you pushing us away and hiding behind this huge and thick wall that you have built around yourself." Duo told him.

Duo looked up and was angered by the fact that Heero was still busy typing on his keyboard and ignoring him.

"Damn you, Heero! Serves you right that Fate left you! She loves you so much and all you ever did was continue to hurt her. And yet she still stood by you for four years. You never appreciated what she did for you and you only continue to push her away. Four years, Heero! No one in the right mind would wait four freaking years for someone, not unless they really love and care about that person." Duo shouted.

"You are a fool Heero, because you never appreciated the people around you. That is why Relena cheated on you and that is why Fate left you! One day you will lose everything and by then it will be too late because you will have nothing left!" Duo shouted and then he left Heero's office, slamming the door behind him.

Heero looked at the closed office door to his room and then looked down at the files that were placed on his desk. He then opened the second drawer of his desk and took out the silver pocket watch that Fate gave to him. Heero opened the case of the pocket watch and stared at the watch as it continued ticking. He continued to care at it for a very long time as he thought of Fate.

* * *

A few hours later,

VLA, Blue Marine Pub

Quatre watched as Duo continued to drink his third glass of Vodka. Aren't they here because of Heero? Why is Duo the one who seems to be the one who's drowning himself in his sorrows instead? Trowa and Wufei had already filled him in about what was happening to Heero. Quatre also believed that Fate could be the reason as to why Heero was behaving like this. One thing that they didn't understand was why Fate left VLA in the first place.

"I will contact her tomorrow when it's morning in Japan." Quatre told them.

Wufei nodded and then eyed Duo, who was already on his 4th glass.

"What happened to Duo?" Quatre asked Wufei.

"He had a fight with Heero." Wufei answered.

Quatre looked surprised to hear that, but he smiled sadly instead.

"I find it weird that every time when we seem to be together, Heero's the only topic that we talk about." Quatre told them softly.

"Cause he's the one who's making everyone else worry about him." Duo muttered.

"True." Quatre replied.

"I think that it's good that Fate left VLA." Trowa told them.

They looked at Trowa in surprise instead.

"Fate has been supporting and been by his side for these four years, with her disappearance, Heero will discover what life is like without her. And judging from his reaction, I would say that it's only a matter of time before he starts to realize something." Trowa told them as he drank his drink calmly.

"Realize what?" Wufei asked.

"That he does like Fate?" Quatre asked.

Trowa nodded.

"Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder?" Wufei asked.

Trowa and Quatre nodded again, while Duo laughed instead.

"There's no way that it would work. Heero's really bad at relationships and it took him long enough before he became Relena's boyfriend. What makes you think he will realize that he likes Fate just because she's gone?" Duo asked.

"We could help a little." Quatre suggested.

"How? By setting them up?" Duo asked.

No one said anything as they thought of ways to bring the two people together.

* * *

4 days later, 2nd August

Colony L1, VLA,

Heero's Penthouse

Early Morning

A week has passed since Fate has officially left VLA. This week was one of the toughest and longest week for him. Each day felt like 48 hours instead of 24 hours. Heero had believed that Fate's departure wouldn't affect him, but it did, in more ways than he wanted it to. He couldn't eat, everything felt so tasteless and he couldn't help missing the food that Fate often cooks for him. He couldn't sleep at all, every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was her. It made him feel lonely, empty and cold inside to know that she's no longer here with him.

Each day does not pass by without him missing or thinking about her. His heart felt heavier with each passing day and he could hardly concentrate on his work. Sometimes he missed his shots and it did place his clients in more danger. He got injured more often than usual and it made him wonder why his concentration was so off this week. It could be because he hadn't slept at all for seven days and he was feeling tired. Yet no matter how hard he tried, he was still unable to sleep at night. He was scolded by his boss, which didn't happen often. His friends kept on shooting concerned looks at him; his family keeps on calling him to check on him.

Some days passed by in a blur without him remembering any single thing that he had done for that day. Heero had visited Moonstone Mansion, but Fate hadn't left any message or letter for him. He tried calling her but her numbers were no longer in use. If Heero didn't know any better, he will say that Fate's trying to avoid him as well. Also, this week whisky became his new best friend. It couldn't grow legs and walk away, it couldn't leave him and it was always there when he needed it. To top it off, it didn't have a mouth and so it couldn't speak. Damn it, there is something seriously wrong with him, but he just couldn't figure out what it is.

Heero stared at his reflection in the mirror as he slowly dressed for work. His right arm was bandaged as he was injured in mission a few days ago. Heero tied his tie and moved over to his desk. He put on his watch, placed his wallet and Preventer Badge in his pants' pocket. His eyes fell on the silver pocket watch that Fate had given to him. Heero often stares at it during this week. He picked it up and placed it in his other pants' pocket. He then picked up his guns and walked out of his room.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Japan, Sakura City

Sakura Mansion

Morning

Fate has already returned from Tokyo to Sakura City two days ago. It was good to be home again. Things were exactly the way they were when she had left Sakura Mansion in April. Sakura Mansion is a traditional Japanese mansion. It stood out from the rest of the mansions in that area because it was the only traditional Japanese mansion; other mansions have already been modernized. But Fate didn't mind living in a traditional Japanese mansion. It was comfy, clean and it reminded her of her family's origin.

Fate lives in the mansion with only two other servants. One of them is Light, an old man who is also Fate's butler. The other is Elaine, an old woman who is also Light's wife. They have been looking after Fate for many years that Fate didn't treat them as servants. To her, they are a part of her family.

Fate was reading the romance novels that she had borrowed from her family mansion in Tokyo. Meteor was rolling all over the floor as if the silence was making it bored. There was a knock on her door.

"Yes?" she asked.

The door slides open and her butler, Light came in holding a pile of letters.

"These are your letters." Light told her.

Fate thanked him and took them for him. Light left her room after bowing to her. Fate closed the book that she was reading after inserting a book mark and walked over to her desk. She sat down and started looking through the letters. Most of them were fan mails and letters from her friends. She was surprised to receive a letter from Rachel. She quickly opened it and took in a deep breath before reading it. Fate stopped reading it when she reached the third paragraph. Fate suddenly felt like tearing the letter that was infront of her into pieces. But she closed it and placed it back into its envelope. She wasn't going to read it; she didn't want to know how Heero has been and if he's well or not. Anything that concerned Heero was no longer something that concerned her. Fate read through her other letters but her eyes kept on falling back on Rachel's letter.

Fate shook her head and tried to talk herself out of it.

"No, too much curiosity will kill you!" She told herself out loud.

"Read it, read it!" Meteor exclaimed jumping up and down next her.

The temptation was too great, but Fate managed to stop herself from reading it. She read through her other letters and wrote her replies. But she found a typewritten letter instead; even the words on the envelope were typewritten. It didn't say who it was from, but it seems to be from somewhere in the Colonies. Fate opened the envelope, took out the letter and read it.

The letter went like this:

_Dear Fate_

_I am not sure if this letter will ever reach you, for you might not be staying at your own residence in Sakura City. That night when you left VLA…_

Fate wasn't sure who wrote the letter but she looked at the end of the letter and was shocked to see Heero's signature on it. Her heart started beating a lot faster, but she closed the letter immediately. Why did Heero send her a letter? He had never done something like this before. And didn't Heero prefer sending e-mails instead of sending letters through postage? Could it be a love letter?

Fate wanted to slap herself; it cannot possibly be a love letter. Again she was curious to find out what the rest of the contents of the letter were. But since she had already decided not to care about him reading the letter would be going against what she has been trying to do for the past week. She placed the letter back in its envelope. Picking up Rachel and Heero's letter, she placed them in her desk's drawers instead. Feeling happy that she was able to stop herself from reading them, she left her room to go out for a morning walk.

* * *

The next day, 3rd August

Colony L1, VLA, Wingate Mansion

Afternoon

Rachel Wingate was standing near the glass windows of the living room. As it was still the summer season, she wasn't surprised that it was raining so heavily. She could make out a figure of a man walking through the heavy rain. He wasn't carrying an umbrella and it seemed that the rain wasn't affecting him at all, but Rachel knew better. He could have chosen to walk the sheltered path that joins the car park area to the mansion, but instead, he's walking in the rain.

"Walter." Rachel called out.

The butler came over almost immediately.

"Yes madam?" Walter asked.

"Prepare some hot tea." Rachel told him.

The butler bowed and left the living room. Rachel sighed, knowing very well why Heero was here to see her. But she was surprised that it had taken him this long to be here. Rachel went to where the main doors were. She wasn't surprised to see that Heero was soaked to the skin.

"Take a hot bath and get changed." Rachel told him.

Heero looked at her and Rachel was shocked. Heero looked like he was half dead. He looked tired, but it was his eyes that shocked her. His eyes, there was nothing there except emptiness, loneliness and sadness. His eyes look cold and soulless; they seem to have lost their usual spirit. Rachel watched as Heero slowly walked up the stairs, causing the floor that he was walking on to be wet. Heero doesn't stay overnight at the mansion often, but he do keep some of his clothing here. Rachel had never seen Heero that depressed before. He looked like someone who had just found out that his lover was dead. Rachel clenched her hand into a fist instead. She might be Heero's mother, but she couldn't help feeling so helpless. There's nothing that she could do to help him.

Rachel had already heard about Heero's current situation from his friend Quatre. Things do not seem to be well and everyone's worried about his condition. Heero hasn't eaten anything or slept at all for eight days now. A normal human would have already passed out by the third day; it was amazing that Heero could still last until now. But Rachel knows that it's bad for his health and he cannot possibly last that long without any food or sleep.

Rachel knows that Heero's behavior has something to do with Fate's departure, but he didn't want to talk about it. She had tried calling him, to get him to talk about Fate so that at least he would feel a bit better. But he hung up on her and never picked up her call again after that. Rachel knew that the only way to get Heero out of this situation is to get Fate to come back to VLA. But the chance of her returning to VLA wasn't high. Fate deserves a chance to find her own happiness, and if Heero cannot give her that then maybe… it's best that she doesn't return to VLA. But what Rachel didn't understand is why Heero was acting like this. It's not like he likes Fate…

But right now she needed to see that Heero's alright. After instructing the servants to clean the places that Heero had walked past, she asked the kitchen to prepare some food for him. Rachel was afraid that if Heero continues to be like this, one day he might just collapse and die. She went up the stairs with two maids carrying the food trays behind her. She knocked on the door to Heero's room before entering it. Heero was sitting down on the side of his bed. He was dressed in a short sleeved, buttoned black shirt and matched it with a pair of white pants. He didn't even look up at her when she entered the room.

Rachel asked the maids to place the food trays down on the desk and then asked them to leave. Rachel slowly approached her son and noticed that his hair was still wet after the hot bath. Rachel picked up his towel and held it to him. Heero didn't move at all, so Rachel sighed and dried his hair for him. Heero suddenly reached out and held onto her hands tightly. Rachel let him go and wasn't surprised to see that his hair fell back to its usual place on its own. Sighing, she placed the wet towel on a chair that was near the bed and then sat down next to him on the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked him softly.

Heero didn't answer, but Rachel noticed the wound on his right arm. It was a gunshot wound; Heero must have taken the bandages off when he was taking his bath.

"Does the wound on your arm still hurt?" Rachel asked him.

Heero continued to stare at the carpeted floor but he shifted his right arm out of her sight. Rachel sighed and stared at his room instead. There weren't a lot of his personal belongings; hence it made the room look more like a guest room instead.

"Of course it hurts. But it doesn't hurt as much as the pain that you are feeling in your heart." Rachel muttered.

Heero didn't answer. Rachel sighed, sometimes it was so hard to talk and understand him. Heero seems to think that silence is a way of communication, but Rachel can never understand what he's trying to say or what he's actually feeling.

"I asked you eight days ago about what you plan to do, now that Fate's gone. Have you thought about it?" Rachel asked.

Heero shook his head.

"Do you plan to move on or to go after her?" Rachel asked.

Heero's eyes fell on his desk and he saw the two trays that were filled with food.

"You cannot go on like this, Heero. You have to eat something and you need to take some sleeping pills." Rachel told him, noticing his gaze.

Heero closed his eyes and covered his eyes with his left hand instead.

"Can you tell me why you won't eat anything?" Rachel asked.

She was met with a long silence, but she waited patiently for him to give her his answer.

"It doesn't taste like food anymore." Heero told her.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Everything is like plain water, everything's tasteless to me." Heero told her.

Rachel was shocked to hear that. _Oh my, it's worst than I thought._ She thought to herself.

"What about sleep? Why aren't you sleeping?" Rachel asked.

"Because I can't." Heero told her softly.

"What do you mean that you can't sleep?" Rachel asked.

"Every time when I close my eyes, I will see her. I keep on dreaming and having random flashbacks about her." Heero told her.

"How long has this been?" Rachel asked.

"It has been like this ever since after the Sakura Festivals. It got a lot worst lately." Heero told her.

"Who is this person?" Rachel asked softly.

"Fate." Heero answered.

Rachel was silent for a while, but that doesn't explain why he isn't sleeping.

"I tried to stay awake, so that I wouldn't see her. But it doesn't work anymore. I keep thinking about her, and I still keep seeing her. It's as if she's following me everywhere…" Heero told her.

Rachel noticed how he seems to be very troubled.

"And this feeling in my chest just wouldn't go away. Instead it gets heavier and heavier with each passing day." He told her.

Rachel was glad to hear that he was talking about himself, but Rachel is still worried about him.

"It feels so empty, so cold and so lonely inside. I… feel so lost, I don't know what to do." Heero told her softly.

Rachel watched as Heero seems to be trembling slightly.

"What is wrong with me?" Heero asked her as he finally turned to look at her.

Rachel merely looked at him sadly, and then she gave his hand a tight squeeze. No one spoke for a very long moment.

"Why don't you go to Japan and talk to Fate about it?" Rachel asked, thinking that since Fate is the cause of the problem, maybe she could be the solution to it as well.

"I tried calling her, but she wouldn't pick up her phone. I doubt that she would see me." Heero told her.

Rachel thought about it and then an idea came into her mind.

"Why don't you write to her instead? Write down all the things that you want to tell her and send it to her?" Rachel asked.

Heero didn't respond, but he was reminded of that fact that he had already sent a letter to Fate, but he had no idea if she had even received it.

"Since you don't seem to want to talk about it with anyone, why don't you write it out instead? At least it will make you feel a little better." Rachel told him and then she stood up and walked towards the door.

Heero continued to stare straight ahead as if he was in a daze. Rachel turned back to look at him when she reached the door.

"I know that I cannot force you to do something that you don't like, but my dear child, the heart can only take that much before it collapses." She told him softly.

Seeing that there was no response from Heero, Rachel sighed.

"If you feel like you are ready to talk, you know where to find me." She told him before leaving his room. Heero sat there and continued to stare into space for a very long time.

* * *

To be continued…

Author's note: The first two scenes were supposed to be at the end of chapter 6, but it would have made chapter 6 too long, hence I pushed it into chapter 7. Hope you like these two scenes as well.

Well we found out how Fate's departure from VLA has badly affected Heero. And Heero still cannot figure out what is wrong with him and why he's feeling this way. Everyone's worried about him and they cannot help feeling helpless as they have no idea how they can help Heero. Fate is busy trying to avoid having any contact with Heero and trying to not think about him. Will Heero ever figure out what he's feeling for Fate?

This is my fifth version for this chapter. Honestly I'm not really that happy with this chapter. It was one of the hardest chapter to write. I have to write about what Heero's actually feeling without going too far out of character. I also have to show how the people around him are feeling about his situation as well as how concerned and worried they are about him. Also, this chapter is shorter than usual.

Anyway, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for supporting my story Family. Please read and review, but **NO FLAMERS!** Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Unconsciousness

**Family**

**Chapter 8: Unconsciousness **

Author's note: Previously, on Family, Fate has left VLA and it has badly affected Heero. He wasn't eating or sleeping; all he could ever think or see was Fate. Heero doesn't know what is wrong with him and everyone's worried about him.

What is going to happen next?

**Warning: This chapter is extremely depressing and contains a bit of character death. **

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you continue to support it. **Please read and review, NO FLAMERS! **Pairing: HeeroXOC

* * *

2 days later, AC 201, 5th August

Colony L1, VLA

Night time,

In the middle of a forest

Heero had taken up Rachel's advice and had spent a day trying to write a letter expressing what he was currently feeling. Unfortunately he was sent on this mission before he could post it. It was raining heavily tonight and it only makes their mission harder. They are to break into a thieves' hideout and reclaim the item that these thieves have stolen from their client. It did not help matters that the base was situated at the top of the mountain and it was in the middle of a large forest. Heero and Trowa were slowly making their way up the steep mountain. They have to climb it while fighting against the strong winds and the rain was making the ground very slippery. Trowa slipped, but Heero reached out and grab hold of him, stopping Trowa from falling down the mountain.

"Thanks." Trowa told him.

"Thank me later." Heero muttered.

Heero looked at the top of the mountain instead. He had to finish this mission soon; he had a gut feeling that something wasn't right. They finally managed to reach the top of the mountain. They moved behind a tree first to check out what they are up against. Both the back and front of the building were guarded with armed guards. Heero signaled to Trowa that they should enter the building form the back. Trowa nodded and on Heero's signal, both of them ran to the back of the building and knocked out the guards first. They entered the building easily and proceeded slowly down the halls. They were spotted by two men and they started firing at them. Trowa jumped high up to avoid the gun fire while Heero dodged those bullets and fired once, injuring a man who was holding a gun. Trowa landed behind both men and knocked both of them out.

They continued down the halls carefully and they went down the stairs into the basement. The two of them then entered the air ventilation pipes and climbed their way down, in search of the room where the item was being kept. Trowa located the item and Heero wasn't surprised to see it in the hands of the leader. The item was relatively small hence taking it and making a run for it wouldn't be much of a problem.

On the count of 3, Heero killed the lights and the two of them barged into the room and started firing at them. For a long moment, only gunshots were heard as the thieves returned gunfire. Heero fired at a few people, injuring them so that he could move closer to the leader who's holding their client's item. Heero's eyes were already adjusted to the darkness and he saw that someone was trying to sneak an attack on Trowa from behind. Heero reacted immediately and shot that man in the leg. The man howled in pain, making Trowa realize that someone was behind him. Trowa took him out easily and the two of them moved towards where the leader was. The two of them took out the rest of the men and moved towards the leader instead. The leader stared at them in shock as they slowly approached him. Heero expected it when the leader made a run for it. Both of them took aim and fired at the same time instead. The man fell to the floor howling in pain as he had received two gunshots in both of his legs. Heero picked up the item that was now on the floor and signaled to Trowa that they should go.

The man was cursing and swearing at them, but they didn't care. They ran to where the stairs were and were chased by men with guns instead. Heero threw a bomb at them and they ran up the stairs to the ground level.

"How long till pick up?" Heero asked Trowa.

"15 minutes." Trowa told him.

15 minutes was too long, too many things could happen in 15 minutes. Heero and Trowa ran towards the exit but they were met with a lot of resistance. They worked together to take those men out. Heero saw that a gate was coming down and they made a dash for it. Someone must have activated the shutdown of the facility so that they couldn't get out. They slipped right through the bottom of the gate before it closed after them. The remaining of the run was the same as before. They were met with gunfire and resistance from more men; they took them out and made a run towards the exit. They were finally able to exit the facility; the two of them took turns covering each other's backs. They fired at the men who were running after them to stop them from chasing them. They got to the edge of the mountain and started to climb down instead. It was hard climbing down a steep mountain in the heavy rain and having to dodge bullets at the same time.

They only made one quarter of their way down when Heero's gut feeling was telling him that something was very wrong. He ignored it and tried to climb down as fast as he could. The sound of a nearby explosion got his attention. The ground was shaking a little and Heero looked up above him. More sounds of explosion were heard and Heero could see the black fumes that were coming out from the top of the mountain.

"They blew themselves up!" Trowa shouted to him through the heavy rain.

Heero could tell that Trowa was shocked to know that they did that. But Heero knew that something was wrong, normal people wouldn't self destruct themselves unless… The ground they were standing started shaking very badly. Heero looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. They had planted many bombs all around the top of the mountain and someone had activated all of these bombs at the same time. The powerful explosion had loosened the ground above. Heero could feel the ground shaking very badly but he continued to stare up at the top of the mountain because he had a feeling that something much worst was about to happen.

"Heero! We have to move!" Trowa shouted.

Trowa continued to go down the mountain but it was hard not to slip when the ground was so wet, slippery and shaky. Wait, shaky? Trowa looked up and he could hear the sound of something rumbling. Heero immediately started running downwards instead; he dragged Trowa to run with him.

"What's going on?" Trowa asked.

"Landslide."

The heavy rain was mixed with the loosened ground and gravity was pushing them down the steep mountain. All Heero could think of was getting out of here alive. He could hear the sound of the rumble that was rushing down the mountain behind them. Heero turned back and saw that it was a debris avalanche. The mixture of rocks, mud and water was rushing towards them at great speed. Heero concentrated on running instead, but the sound of it was getting louder and louder and Heero knew that they weren't going to make it. They will be buried by the landslide and Heero's eyes fell on a tree instead.

"Trowa." Heero called out, pointing to the tree that was ahead of them.

Trowa nodded and when they were close to the tree, both of them jumped up and managed to grab onto the same branch of the tree. Both of them were safely out of the avalanche's way and they watched as it continued to rush downwards, covering and destroying everything in its way. Heero didn't want to imagine what it would have been like if it they weren't able to out run it. The branch started to move a little and both of them noticed that the avalanche was pushing against the tree trunk harshly. Heero knew that it would only take a matter of time before the tree is destroyed by the landslide. Heero's eyes fell on the nearest tree, it looked strong and it wasn't in the avalanche's way.

"Trowa, can you reach that tree?" Heero asked, using his head to point in the direction of the tree.

Trowa nodded while Heero used one of his hands to take the item that belonged to their client. Heero then pushed it into the pocket of Trowa's pants instead.

"What are you doing?" Trowa asked, surprised by his actions.

"In case I don't make it in time."

"What are you talking about?" Trowa asked.

Before Heero could reply, the branch that they were holding onto started bending itself, lowering them closer to the ground. Their feet were only inches away from the avalanche that was still rushing down the mountain. Both of them knew that they couldn't stay here and continue arguing with each other. The branch couldn't take both of their weights and it was going to snap soon.

"Go now." Heero told Trowa.

Trowa started swinging himself and he made a jump towards the tree. Heero was afraid that Trowa would miss the tree and fall into the avalanche below instead. But Trowa managed to hold onto the branch of the tree. Trowa then reached out his hand towards Heero. Heero prepared himself for the jump, but he saw that the tree was no longer able to fight against the heavy soil that was pushing against it, it was being uprooted. And soon it will be carried downwards by the debris avalanche.

"Heero, come on!" Trowa told him.

Heero knew that he didn't have a lot of time; he swings himself forward and jumped. Heero didn't manage to grab hold of the branches of the tree. Heero was falling but Trowa managed to catch hold of him. Heero looked up and watched as Trowa was trying very hard to pull him upwards, but his hand was getting wet due to the rain and hence making it slippery.

"Damn it." Trowa muttered as he tightened his grip around Heero's hand instead, trying to hold onto him.

Heero was looking downwards instead; he could get buried by the landslide if he fell. A sound alerted both of them and Heero saw that the branch Trowa was holding onto was bending under their weight. Heero knew that Trowa has to let him go, if not both of them will die here.

"Let go, Trowa." Heero told him.

"No, I won't leave you." Trowa shouted, still struggling to pull Heero upwards.

The tree branch bend downwards a little more.

"Let go, Trowa, or both of us will die here." Heero told him.

"No, I won't. My answer is the same no matter how many times you tell me to." Trowa told him.

Heero knew that if Trowa wouldn't let him go, he has to let go on his own. Heero looked up at Trowa instead and saw that he was gritting his teeth and trying very hard to pull him upwards, but his grip around his hand was slipping. Heero looked down at the moving mud below. He knew what he had to do.

"I have to let go." Heero told him.

"No, you are not acting hero on me and don't you dare let go! You may be Impossible but you are still a human, you wouldn't survive!" Trowa shouted at him.

Their eyes met and Heero loosened his own hold around Trowa's hand. Trowa felt Heero's loosen grip and tried harder to hold onto him.

"Don't do it." Trowa pleaded.

"Save yourself, Trowa." Heero told him, he reached his other hand up and tried to free his hand that Trowa was holding onto.

"Heero, no, stop!" Trowa shouted; he could feel Heero's hand slipping from his grip.

Heero finally freed himself from Trowa's grip and he felt himself falling. He remembered looking at Trowa and he saw the shocked look on his face.

"NO, HEERO!" Trowa shouted.

Heero fell into the mud instead. He was buried and swept down the mountain by the landslide. Heero knew that he was going to die, but yet somehow he wasn't afraid. Soon he could no longer see or hear anything…

* * *

2 hours later,

The landslide has stopped, but the heavy rain hasn't. A rescue team was put together to find the survivors of the landslide. Preventer Maxwell and Preventer Chang were also here to try to find their best friend, Preventer Wingate. The men from the rescue team was trying to stop the two men from going to find Heero as the landslide could happen again and the heavy rain hasn't stopped yet. Duo and Wufei couldn't care any less and left with a shovel in their hands. Lady Une had arrived at the tent that was set up by the rescue team and has received the item that belongs to their client. She remembered the look on Preventer Barton's face when he passed the item over to her. Staring at the item that was now in her hands, she felt that it wasn't worth it to lose her best Preventer because of it. She knew that her three preventers wouldn't leave until they find Heero. Lady Une sank down on a chair and for the first time she was really afraid that Heero might pass away tonight.

No one said a single word as they continued digging the loose mud and soil away. They have to find Heero and if they wait for tomorrow to come, it would already be too late and by then Heero might already be… Duo stopped and wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes. No, Heero is Impossible, he wouldn't die, he wouldn't... Wufei was struggling with his own feelings as he continued digging through the ground, in search of one of his best friends. Wufei turned and through the heavy rain, he saw that Trowa has already stopped digging. He was looking down and he was trembling as if he was crying.

"God damn it Heero, where are you?" Wufei asked the dark sky above.

* * *

"_What are you doing? Come on, wake up!" _

This voice… Heero shifted slightly.

"_Wake up! It would be a waste to spend such a sunny day sleeping." _

Heero struggled to open his eyes.

"_Come on, Heero, you can do it!"_

That voice, it was Fate's voice. Heero suddenly woke up to the sensation of cold rain water in his face. He gasped and started throwing up what seems to be mud or soil. He was alive? How could that be? Heero took in deep breaths and realized that he couldn't feel anything. His whole body was numb and he felt heavy. He realized that he was still buried underneath a lot of mud and rocks. He had no idea if he was badly injured. He tried to move his legs, and nearly cursed as the pain was so unbearable. He had no idea what was wrong with his legs, they might be very badly twisted and he couldn't move them at all. All he could feel was the pain in his legs.

Heero then looked around him and realized that everything was still dark. He wondered if anyone will be able to find him. According to his calculations, he should be near the bottom of the mountain. He hoped that Trowa was safe and out of harms' way. Heero stared up at the night sky and watched as the rain continued to fall on him. The cold and harsh wind continued to blow past him, making him cold. A rescue team might take days to find him and by then he would have already died. He has to get out of here on his own. Heero tried to free his hands, but he was buried underneath a lot of mud and rocks that he couldn't move his hands. Heero tried to move his whole body but he was pinned down by so much mud and soil that he couldn't move at all.

Heero continued to lie there as he stared up at the night sky. He thought about his friends and wondered what their reaction would be when they heard of the news. What will his family think? Will anyone of them cry when they learn that he's dead? Memories of his life started flashing before his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was dying now. He was only twenty one years old this year; he's still too young to die. He hasn't gotten married yet, he hasn't even have a family of his own yet... He hasn't… No, Heero pushed those thoughts away. This was God's way of punishing him for his sins.

He had killed so many people with his own bare hands. He had spent five years of his life making up for his sins. He had tried his best to save many people; he had helped to protect the peace that was finally achieved after so many years of war. But in the end, it wasn't enough, no it never will be. He deserves to die and there were so many times when he thought that he should have died, but somehow he didn't. He wanted to laugh, how was he still able to survive until today?

An image of Fate smiling at him flashed into his mind. He hadn't forgotten about her. He was reminded of the fact that he still had the letter that he had written to her in his pocket. He wondered if she will ever be able to read it. God… he misses her. He wanted her to be by his side again. He wanted to see her again, he wanted her to hold him in her arms and comfort him. Heero thought about Fate and wondered why they didn't end up together. Fate loves him so much; she loves him more than everyone else and yet all he ever did was hurt her. Duo was right, he didn't deserve her. She deserves someone who's way better than he was; someone who won't hurt her, make her cry, cause her to worry… He will be someone who could make her smile, laugh and he will definitely be able to love her as much as she loves him. Damn it, why does the sound of that make his blood boil?

Just then, he saw a flicker of light. Heero tried to get the attention of whomever it was, he tried to shout or say something, but somehow something was stuck in his throat. Heero started coughing very loudly and he saw the light turning to where he was. The light of the torch was flashed on him directly and he closed his eyes immediately.

"Heero? Is that you?"

Heero opened his eyes, Duo, it was Duo's voice.

"I'm here." Heero called out weakly.

Soon Duo had rushed over to his side and surveyed the situation at hand.

"What are you…?" Heero started coughing instead.

"Don't speak, I will get the rest and we will get you out."

Heero watched as Duo ran off into the darkness instead. Heero wondered why Duo was here. Duo soon returned with two other men that were holding onto a torch and a shovel.

"Oh thank god!" Wufei muttered when he got close.

Trowa was silent, but Heero was glad to know that he was alright. The three of them started digging him out of there. Heero watched as they continued digging and digging and it seems that he was buried really too deep. Maybe they should just stop and leave him here to die on his own. He had always been alone for as long as he remembered, hence he didn't mind dying alone.

"Stop…"

"Shut up Heero! You have no right to choose whether you want to be saved or not and no one asked you to be a hero! So just shut up and stay awake!" Trowa shouted at him.

Heero could hear the strain in his voice and knew that it was hard for the three of them to continue doing this. They finally freed him and the three of them helped him to stand up. Heero collapsed immediately and hit the ground the minute he tried to stand up. His legs hurt like hell and Heero didn't know if he was suffering from any internal bleeding or not. Wufei offered to piggyback him and the other agreed to taking turns if Wufei gets too tired. So Wufei piggybacked him and the four of them started to walk towards the shelter.

Heero didn't know what to say, that on the verge of death, his friends absolutely refused to leave him alone.

"Why did you come back?" Heero asked Trowa.

"I came back because you are an idiot and because I don't want to lose you, my friend." Trowa told him softly.

Heero looked at Duo and saw the sad smile on his face. Heero knew then that Duo and Wufei were here for the same reason.

"Besides we wouldn't be the five Gundam pilots anymore if you aren't there." Wufei told him.

"Because that's what good friends do, they stay together and help each other out. You needed our help so we came." Duo told him with a sad smile.

Heero suddenly felt tired, each step that Wufei takes seem to be a lot slower than usual. His eyelids felt heavy but he struggled to keep himself away. He felt really cold, especially in this heavy rain.

"Heero?" Duo asked.

Heero didn't answer.

"Don't, just don't fall asleep on us, you can scold me all you want, curse me if you have to, just talk to me." Duo told him.

Heero didn't know how they managed to bring him back to the tent alive. He swears that he had almost fallen asleep while on the way back. He saw Lady Une and she looked like she had been crying. Or maybe he was seeing things, because he wasn't sure. They placed him on the stretcher and waited for the helicopter to arrive, to send him to the nearest hospital. Wufei and Duo was busy talking to Lady Une and Heero saw that Trowa was standing near him.

"Trowa…" Heero reached his hand out.

Trowa held onto his hand and gave him a squeeze. Heero knew that he might pass out soon and he didn't know if he will ever wake up again.

"Letter… pocket." He told him softly.

Trowa dug into the pocket of his pants and took out a folded envelope. Heero was amazed that the letter wasn't crumpled or ruined in the rain. Heero slowly reached out and wrapped his hands around Trowa's hand which was still holding onto the letter.

"Promise me something…"

"What is it?" Trowa asked softly.

"Give to… Fate…for me." Heero told him softly, as he struggled to talk to him.

Heero felt so weak, he was struggling to tell him what he wanted, his death wishes.

"Give this to Fate?" Trowa asked.

Heero nodded.

"Okay, I will, I promise." Trowa told him.

Heero could see the sadness in Trowa's eyes and he knew that Trowa too didn't think that he would survive tonight.

"Tell my… family that I…"

Heero gasped for air instead.

"Stop, don't say anymore…" Trowa pleaded.

"Am… happy to…. be a part of their… family…" Heero told him slowly.

He then started coughing so hardly he thought he would cough his lungs out.

"They showed me … what a family is… And… I'm sorry that… Jace has to be the heir…again…" He continued.

"Damn it Heero, stop talking. I cannot bear it anymore…" Trowa told him.

But Heero tightened his grip around Trowa's hand.

"Tell Quatre, Wufei… and Duo… that I thank… all of you… for being my friend…" He told him softly.

"Live, Heero and tell them yourself." Trowa told him.

Heero felt really tired and sleepy, his eyelids were dying to close.

"Tell Fate… that I…"

Trowa stared at him instead.

"Tell her what?" Trowa asked when Heero didn't answer.

"That I…."

Somehow the word that Heero wanted to say just wouldn't come out no matter how hard he tried to say it.

"That I… I…"

Heero never did finish what he wanted to say. For his eyes closed then and his grip around Trowa's hand had loosened. Heero's hands had fallen back to his sides and his head had rolled to the side. The only sound in the shelter was the long and loud beep of the heart monitor. There was only a straight line on the screen of the heart monitor…

* * *

Meanwhile,

Japan, Sakura City, Sakura Mansion

Nighttime

Fate was at her house and she was eating supper with Elaine, Light and Meteor. Fate smiled as she watched Meteor's response to the sweets.

"Yummy!" Meteor exclaimed as it jumped up and down.

The three of them chat happily as they ate supper. After they have finished, Fate went to clear her own plates and utensils. She walked happily towards the kitchen, today has also been a peaceful day. Fate was happy with the way her current life was going. Even though it has been slow moving, there weren't a lot of troubles. And she hadn't really thought about Heero for a very long time now. Fate's heart also felt a lot lighter and the familiar heartache was already long gone.

Before Fate could turn into the kitchen, she suddenly felt a very bad feeling. No… it cannot be… Fate dropped the plates and utensils that she was holding. A loud sound was produced as the plates and utensils hit the floor. The ceramic plates shattered into many pieces. Fate felt a major headache and she covered her temple with her hands. She started trembling as images started flashing before her eyes.

"Oh my god…" Fate whispered.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Meteor asked her.

Fate saw Heero and Trowa going on a mission. She saw a landslide and how Trowa and Heero were dangling over a debris avalanche as Trowa held onto a tree branch. She saw how Heero lets go of Trowa's hand and was buried by the debris avalanche. She saw how his friends dug him out and…

Fate sank down to the floor instead, no, this isn't happening. It wasn't real, it cannot be… Fate was trembling badly as the images that she saw kept on repeating themselves infront of her eyes. Heero… is dead?

"Miss, are you alright?" She heard Light asking her.

Fate had no idea if she was alright or not.

"You look very pale." Elaine whispered.

"I… think I will retire for the night." Fate whispered.

Light and Elaine watched with concern as Fate slowly made her away into her room. Meteor's invisible protection barrier had protected her from the ceramic pieces which could have cut her. Fate got into her room and slide the door shut behind her. She slowly sat down on the floor and for a long moment she stared at the ground infront of her. She reached out and placed a hand on her chest. God, it hurts so much here…

No, she shouldn't think too much into it. It was probably an illusion. Heero's going to be alright. He's strong and he's Impossible, there is no way that he will die like that. He's not dead; he's going to be alright… Fate tried to convince herself that what she saw wasn't real. But somehow, tears started to fall from her eyes. No, she had already made a vow that she would no longer cry for him…

"Fate? Is everything alright?" Meteor asked her.

Fate didn't answer, the tears continued to flow like a never ending river and Fate started to tremble instead.

* * *

The next day, 6th August

Colony L1, VLA, Hospital

Afternoon

The clock on the wall read 2pm, and there were only a few people sitting at the waiting area outside of the emergency operation room. There were already lesser people as many have left to return to their duties and go to work. But Trowa refused to leave, so he continued to sit there and waited for the operation to be over. He hadn't slept because he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he would repeatedly see the events that took place last night. And he kept on seeing how Heero had died before his very eyes.

After Heero's heart had went dead, they tried to revive him with a defibrillator. The medics only tried for a while and announced that Heero was dead. But Trowa pushed them away and continued to use the defibrillator to try to revive Heero. He tried for a long time but Heero's heart just wouldn't continue beating. Lady Une asked that he stops so that Heero could rest in peace. Duo was already crying and Trowa felt like crying too. But he didn't want to give up; he didn't want to let Heero die. Trowa was shocked when Wufei calmly took over the defibrillator from him and continued to try to revive Heero. The more they tried to revive him, the more Trowa have to admit that Heero was gone… That he was really gone forever….

Wufei didn't give up, not even when Lady Une was shouting at him to stop; he just kept on trying to revive Heero as if he had lost his mind. When all hope was lost, Trowa looked down and tried to hide the tears that had fallen from his eyes. That's when the long beep that they have been hearing from the heart monitor suddenly made another sound. All of them looked up and turned to look at the heart monitor. A very small reading was being picked up. Trowa couldn't believe his eyes, was he dreaming? Then it continued again, they saw the faint movement of a faint heartbeat.

"He's alive…" Duo whispered.

Wufei was the one who reacted before the rest did and they transported Heero onto the rescue helicopter. The rest of them got on the helicopter as well and they flew to the nearest hospital. Trowa watched with fear as they wheeled Heero into the emergency operation room. He was afraid that this was the last time he will ever see Heero alive again. They waited outside of the emergency room while Lady Une went to inform Heero's family of the bad news. Each minute that passed by felt heavier than ever, Wufei was the one who informed Quatre of the bad news. Trowa was still too badly shaken by what have happened to speak to anyone about it.

They waited for the operation to be finished. Trowa knew that every minute that Heero's still inside still proves that he's still alive. His family came and Trowa's heart sank, he didn't know how to face Heero's family. Luckily Lady Une was the one who broke the bad news to them; hence Trowa didn't have to do it. He saw the sadness and shocked expression on their faces.

Wufei and Duo went home to wash up before coming back here. They manage to persuade him to return home to wash up and promised to inform him should there be any updates on Heero. Trowa left the hospital reluctantly. He took a cold bath, changed his clothes and returned to the hospital. He was upset to see that the operation hadn't ended yet; it was taking longer than usual. As the hours passed by, Trowa couldn't help but blame himself for what have happened. If only he hadn't gone on the mission with Heero, Heero would still be alive and well now.

Morning came and most of them left to return to work. Lady Une came here personally to drag them back to work. But none of them wanted to leave. Trowa asked Wufei and Duo to leave with Lady Une instead, he promised to inform them if there were any updates. Wufei and Duo left reluctantly, but Duo informed him that Quatre would be reaching VLA in the afternoon. Trowa had seen many surgeons, doctors and nurses coming in and out of the emergency operation room, but he could tell that the operation wasn't over yet.

Trowa was tired, he hadn't slept at all and all that sitting was making his legs numb. Afternoon came and Trowa was feeling very hungry. Rachel, Heero's mother persuaded him to get some lunch at the cafeteria. The cafeteria was crowded at lunch hour, but he managed to eat something. He was still worried about Heero and he wondered if the operation had finished yet. Quatre was already there when he returned from lunch. They had their private chat and Quatre tried to comfort him by telling him that it wasn't his fault that Heero's now in the operation room.

"He did it to save me." Trowa told him softly.

"I know that but blaming yourself wouldn't make things any better. All we can do now is hope that Heero can make it through this time round." Quatre told him.

Trowa told him about the talk he had with Heero before he "died". It brought tears to both of their eyes, and Trowa showed Quatre the letter that Heero had asked him to give to Fate. The letter was a little crumpled after all that have happened, but Trowa had made a promise and he intends to uphold it. He will deliver this letter to Fate personally.

"What do you think Heero was trying to say to Fate?" Quatre asked him sadly.

Trowa had no idea, but he remembered Heero had tried very hard to tell him what he wanted to say. Quatre left to go to the washroom while Trowa tried to flatten the letter that he was holding in his hands. He could feel that it was a very long letter, but he knew better than to invade Heero and Fate's privacy by reading it. He folded it and placed it back in his pocket and continued to wait for the operation to finish. It was now 2pm and Heero has already been in the operation room for 13 hours. Quatre returned with two cups of hot coffee and he offered one to him. No one said a single word as they drank the hot coffee that was in their hands. Trowa knew that Quatre must have been woken up in the middle of the night to be informed of the bad news. Quatre looked like he hadn't slept at all as well.

Sometime later, Trowa saw that Rachel was standing up, and he turned back to look at the operation room and was surprised to see that the red light was no longer there. Everyone stood up and went over to the double doors as they waited for the surgeon and doctors to come out of the emergency room. Two surgeons came out of the double doors, one of them left almost immediately.

"Is anyone here the patient's family member?" The surgeon asked.

"I'm his mother." Rachel told him.

The man sighed and Trowa had a bad feeling that it wouldn't be good. Quatre looked worried as well.

"The patient was very weak when he came into the operation room. We did tests and scans to find out what was wrong with him. Also he had swallowed a lot of mud and rocks and we operated on him to remove them."

Trowa could tell that there was more bad news.

"We nearly lost him during the operation…"

"Oh god." Rachel whispered, thinking that it was for the worst.

"The patient's legs were badly twisted and the bones of his legs are broken. We did manage to twist them back and did what we could for his leg left. It might take forever to recover and it might never be the same again."

"What does that mean?" Trowa asked.

"It means that he might never be able to walk again." The man told them in a grave tone.

That piece of news caused everyone to stare at the surgeon in shock.

"There is more bad news…" The man told them.

Rachel paled and Trowa felt his heart sank lower.

"There was a lack of oxygen in his brain. It could be caused by the fact that he was buried by the land slide. And so…"

There was a long pause and everyone looked at him as if waiting for him to continue.

"His brain was shut down due to the lack of oxygen and he also suffers from Hypoglycemia."

"What is Hypoglycemia?" Rachel asked.

"Well it means that the patient has lower blood sugar levels than normal. Can you tell me why this is so?" The surgeon asked them.

"He… hasn't consumed any food for ten days." Trowa told the man softly.

"Prolonged starvation could also be the cause of that. Because of the lack of oxygen in his brain and his low glucose level, he's now in a state of a coma."

All of them stared at the surgeon in shock. _A coma?_ Trowa thought to himself.

"Will he wake up?" Quatre asked.

"There has been some damage to his brain and I am unable to tell you if he will wake up or not. Some people take a few weeks; even months to wake up, some of them take years. And in worst cases, they never wake up. Not to mention, the damage to his brain might lead to after effects." The surgeon told them.

None of this was good news at all.

"Is that all?" Trowa asked softly.

"Well there is good news. The patient is stabilized and out of critical danger. The coma will also be able to help heal his legs and other injuries. It's hard to tell if his brain could be healed as well."

"If his brain is healed, will he wake up?" Rachel asked.

"It's hard to say, but for now we have already moved him to a private room. All of you can go and see him."

They thanked the surgeon for his hard work and then proceeded to the room that Heero was in. Rachel went in first to see her son, while Trowa was surveying the outside of the private room. Trowa knows that Heero has many enemies; hence there is a high chance that they will try to kill him if they learned that Heero is in a coma. They will have to move him to a more secured place. Trowa could look into the room through the little glass window on the door. He saw how Heero was lying on the bed as if he was sleeping. Heero was now living on a life support system, and there was a heart monitor at the side showing his slow heart rate. Trowa was depressed to see him in this state. All of this was… his fault… Trowa felt someone touch him and turned around to see that it was Quatre who had placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Heero's going to be alright." Quatre whispered, trying to assure him.

But both of them knew that Heero could never wake up again. Trowa didn't know how he should break the news to Lady Une, Duo and Wufei.

"Should we tell Fate about this?" Quatre asked him softly.

"We should." Trowa replied.

Trowa watched as Rachel cried as she held onto Heero's hand. He then remembered that Heero have given him a message to pass to Heero's family as well.

* * *

Two days later, 8th August

Earth, Japan, Sakura City, Sakura Mansion

Midnight

Fate bid goodbye to the man who had offered to drive her home and watched as his car drove away. She sighed and started walking towards her mansion. His name is Matthew Campbell; she met him a week ago when she was doing community service at a hospital. Matthew is a doctor working at the hospital and he looked after the children who were suffering from incurable illnesses. At first Matthew seems to dislike Fate. Fate didn't blame him; after all they didn't know each other well. Matthew accused that Fate was using the children to let the media see a gentler and nicer side of her. Fate could tell that he genuinely cared about these children, but she wasn't using the children to gain recognition or more fame. She was just doing her part to give back to the community.

Eventually Matthew got to know her better and know that she wasn't using the kids. Fate was working on a project to let those kids enjoy a summer festival for a day and hence she was working closely with Matthew. They spend a lot of time at the hospital together. Tonight they were too busy getting the final details of the project planned out that they lost track of time. Matthew offered to give her a ride home, Fate was impressed as was rather gentleman-like of him to send her home. Fate entered her mansion and wasn't surprised to see Light greeting her at the door.

"I'm back." Fate told him with a smile.

"Home, home!" Meteor announced as it jumped up and down.

"Welcome back, Miss Camden."

Fate froze a little at the sound of his formal greeting. She moved to take off her heels when she realized that there was a pair of man's shoe on the ground.

"We have a guest?" Fate asked.

"Mr. Federick Camden is here to see you, Miss." Light told her.

"Federick?" Fate asked, surprised to hear that her brother was here.

She looked down at her watch and realised that it was already 12 midnight, meaning that today was already the 9th of August. She walked into the living room and wasn't surprised to find Federick waiting for her. He didn't look happy.

"I was already here two hours ago, Fate. It's not good for a lady to return home late. What if something bad has happened to you?" Federick asked.

Fate sighed; Federick was forever so protective of her.

"But I'm fine aren't I?" She asked.

"Why did you return late?" Federick asked.

Fate sat down on the seat of the sofa that was next to where he was sitting.

"I was busy planning out the final details of the summer festival project with Dr. Campbell. We lost track of time and he offered to give me a lift back home." Fate told him.

Federick eyed her suspiciously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Fate asked.

"You seem to be very close to this Campbell person." Federick told her.

"It's not what you think it is. We are just friends."

"Oh?" Federick asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you here?" Fate asked changing the topic instead.

Fate watched as Federick sat up straighter and then he looked down at the coffee table infront of him instead. Fate followed his gaze and noticed that there was a file there.

"Is something wrong?" Fate asked softly, sensing the change in Federick's mood.

For a long moment Federick didn't speak, and Fate reached out and gave his hand a squeeze. Federick stood up and started pacing the room instead. His behaviour was odd and somehow Fate has a feeling that something bad has happened.

"Is there something wrong with mom and dad?" Fate asked.

"No, they are fine, so are Faith and Fayne."

Fate heaved a sigh of relief instead. Federick stopped pacing and looked at her instead.

"I have already known this news for two days now, no, make that three. But I am debating with myself if I should be telling you about it." Federick told her.

Their eyes met.

"What do you mean?" Fate asked softly.

"It's about Heero Wingate."

Federick noticed the look on Fate's face. Fate looked away instead and she seems to be trying very hard to calm herself down. Seeing his reaction, Federick knows that he shouldn't be telling her the news, but… she has the right to know.

"I… don't want to hear it." Fate whispered.

"Are you sure?" Federick asked her.

"Yes, I'm very sure." Fate told him softly.

Their eyes met and Federick could see the determination in her eyes. But he knew that he still has to tell her the truth, regardless of whether she wants to hear it or not.

"I'm afraid that it's out of your options, Fate. From now on, there will be more callers and they will all be here about him." Federick told her softly.

Fate frowned as if she didn't understand what he was saying.

"Preventer Wingate is…"

Fate covered her ears instead and started shaking her head.

"I don't want to hear what has happened to him. You of all people should know that." Fate told him.

"I do, but I would be going against my own values if I keep this type of news from you. Soon the media will get hold of it and then everyone will know about it." Federick told her.

"I don't want to know anything that has to do with him." Fate told him.

Federick went over and then lowered her hands to her lap.

"Listen to me carefully, Fate. Heero was caught in a landslide during a mission on the night of August 5th." Federick told her.

He saw the shock in her face.

"He died for an hour, Fate. They managed to revive him and brought him to the nearest hospital. His operation lasted for 13 hours." Federick told her.

Federick could feel that Fate's hands were trembling.

"How… is he?" Fate asked softly.

Federick looked down sadly as well. As much as he hated Heero, he still acknowledges the fact that Heero is an excellent Preventer. He had helped so many people and placed so many bad people behind bars. Yet now, he was nothing more than a vegetable living on a life support machine. It was a sad state to be in, to be half dead and not conscious of anything at all.

"He's in a coma, Fate." Federick whispered.

Fate looked stunned and then Federick released his hold on her hands. He stepped back and watched as Fate stared down at the floor instead.

"Oh my god…" Fate whispered.

For a long moment none of them said a word or moved.

"It's up to you if you want to go to VLA to see him or not." Federick told her.

He turned to leave, but stopped at the sliding doors and looked back at Fate.

"I would suggest that you leave soon, they might be moving him to somewhere secret and by then, no one else will be able to find him." Federick told her softly.

Fate only started crying when Federick had left the room. God, why must something like this happen to him? She couldn't believe that the images she saw were real… Heero was caught in the landslide because he wanted to save Trowa. She wanted to fly to VLA and see him so badly, but she knew that she shouldn't. Heero's not related to her anymore and besides, he doesn't even like her.

She asked herself this, what if Heero never wakes up? Is she going to wait for him until she's old? What if he does wake up and forgets about her instead? What if, he wakes up and still doesn't return her feelings for him? Wouldn't she have wasted her time as she waits for him to wake up? There were too many what ifs and none of them seems to be able to give her a good answer. So she decided that she was going to continue with her life without him. She's not going to find him, nor is she going to see him.

* * *

5 days later, 13th August

Colony L1, Wingate Mansion

Night time

It has officially been a week since Heero has been in a coma. He hasn't woken up yet and there has been no response from him at all. The Preventers have taken turns watching over him while juggling with their own workload. They have already moved Heero into one of his secret base. There provided the security they needed to protect him, and only a few people know where he is. News of Heero being in a coma had spread like wildfire once the media has heard of the news.

Trowa has already delivered the messages that Heero asked him to deliver, to his family as well as to Quatre, Wufei and Duo. Trowa had tried calling Fate, but all her numbers were no longer in use. He was still too busy to travel to Japan, Sakura City to deliver the letter and Heero's last words to her. But tonight all of them were gathered in the board room of the Wingate Mansion. They have been called here by Heero's personal lawyer, Ryan Anderson. Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, Duo and the whole of Heero's family were all here. They were waiting for Mr. Anderson to show up.

"What do you think this meeting is about?" Duo asked Trowa.

Trowa shrugged and looked down at his watch. Trowa and Wufei have made a special type of electronic watch. These special watches were linked with Heero's heart monitor and were able to display Heero's current heartbeat. A loud alarm will be sounded if Heero's heartbeat drops to zero or if he's in danger. They have made six watches and all of them have one, one was given to Rachel and the last one was meant for Fate. Since they were often away and not with Heero, they could use the watches to monitor him. But lately Trowa finds that he has been checking Heero's heart rate a little too often. As usual, nothing seems to be wrong with Heero.

The door opened and Ryan Anderson came in. The Preventers have met Ryan before. Heero was the one who got him out of a complicated situation in AC 197, and Ryan has been working for Heero ever since then. Ryan also helps Heero on legal cases regarding his company, SilverWings.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman for gathering here, sorry that I'm late. I got lost on my way here." Ryan told them.

Ryan went to the front of the room and placed his briefcase down on the table. Then he asked all of them to have a seat. They watched as Ryan opened his briefcase and took out an envelope.

"If you are wondering why I have called you here, I'm here to read my client, Mr. Heero Wingate's will."

"He's not even dead yet." Jace hissed.

"Yes I'm aware of that; but Mr. Maxwell has already informed me that he's being kept at a secret location. Anyway, my client has written many wills in case of emergencies and he has written a will for himself should he end up in a state of a coma." Ryan announced.

Everyone continued to look at him. Trowa wasn't surprised as he knew that Heero was always well prepared for anything and everything.

"The will that I'm going to be reading is Mr. Heero Wingate's comatose will. This is not his death will." He informed them.

No one said anything as they waited for Ryan to get started. Trowa understands why Ryan has asked all of them to gather here, they were all part of Heero's will.

"Well then, shall we get started?" Ryan asked.

He opened the envelope and took out the paper that was inside of it.

"This Comatose Will can only be read after my client has been in a state of coma for a week. Firstly, Rachel Wingate will be the temporary CEO of the SilverWings Company until my client wakes up from his state of coma. Everything regarding the company will be under her control, however she cannot sell or sabotage the company or she will face other charges."

Rachel didn't look like she was surprised to know that she was now the temporary CEO of Heero's company. Heero has been gone for a week and it wasn't going to be easy for the company to maintain its top standards without anyone taking control of it.

"Secondly is the allocation of SilverWings' shares." Ryan continued.

"Five percent of the company's shares have been awarded to Isabelle Wingate…"

In short, Isabelle, Felicia, Joshua, Aaron and Angel have each received five percent of SilverWings' shares. Aaron and Angel's shares will be controlled by Rachel as they are too young to know what the shares are for. Jace and Rachel have each received ten percent of SilverWings' shares. Another six percent went to Carlton Wingate. In short, the total number of shares the entire Wingate Family holds is fifty one percent. Hence technically the company still belongs to the Wingate Family. And there were forty nine percent of the shares left.

"Nine percent of SilverWings' shares have been awarded to Trowa Barton…."

Trowa was surprised that Heero gave him nine percent of his company's shares. Quatre, Wufei and Duo have also each received nine percent of Heero's company's shares. That meant that there were a remaining thirteen percent of the shares that was left.

"All shares that have been issued cannot be sold as long as my client, Heero Wingate is alive. Nor can they be transferred to anyone else. All of these shares will be returned to my client, Heero Wingate, immediately when he wakes up from his coma." Ryan told them.

"The remaining thirteen percent of his shares, who did he give it to?" Quatre asked Ryan.

Ryan looked at the piece of paper and sighed.

"I was not supposed to be telling any of you this but since you asked, I could make an exception. The remaining thirteen percent of the shares has been given to Miss Fate de Camden." Ryan announced.

Everyone except Aaron and Angel stared at him in shock. Heero gave the highest amount of his company's shares to Fate?

"What was the last date that Heero changed this will?" Duo asked.

"Well he changed all of his wills on the 4th of August of AC 201." Ryan told them.

Quatre frowned, why did Heero change all of his wills on that date? And it was already after the day that Fate has left VLA.

"My client's remaining assets will be frozen. Lastly, he has also requested that should he not wake up six years from the day he was in a coma, he would like his family and friends to end his life for him. This is so that he will be able to rest in peace." Ryan told them softly.

Everyone looked stunned to hear that, Heero would only want to continue sleeping for six years? The females have already started crying.

"That would be all." Ryan told them as he folded the papers.

"Will you be informing Fate about the matter?" Quatre asked Ryan.

"I will be travelling to Sakura City tomorrow morning." Ryan informed them.

"I will go with you." Trowa told him, knowing that there was something that he needed to see Fate personally as well.

"Are you sure about this?" Quatre asked Trowa, looking concerned at his friend.

"I'm sure." Trowa told him softly.

He made a promise to Heero and he intends to follow it till the end.

* * *

To be continued…

Author's note: I know that at this point of time, many of the readers will want to kill me for making Heero end up in a coma. It was a hard decision to make, but it has to be done in order for the rest of the story to continue. I do realize that as the story continues, each chapter just gets darker and more angsty. But things will get better soon. The characters in the story might have to suffer for some more chapters before life gets better for them.

So back to the story, will Heero ever wake up? Will Trowa deliver his message and the letter to Fate? What was Heero trying to say to Fate before he died? What's going to happen to Heero now? Is Matthew Campbell going to be a third party? Will Fate return to VLA to see Heero? Find out next chapter.

**Please read and review, but no FLAMERS**! Thank you for continuing to support my story, Family.


	10. The Present and the Future Part One

**Family**

**Chapter 9: The Present and the Future Part One**

Author's note: Previously on Family, in an effort to save Trowa, Heero sacrificed himself and was caught in a landslide. Heero died for an hour but was revived with the help of his friends. He went through a thirteen hour long operation and is now in a state of a coma. His comatose will has been read and Federick has informed Fate of Heero's current situation.

Trowa is going to visit Fate to deliver the letter and Heero's last message for Fate. Will Fate be moved or persuaded to return to VLA? Will Heero ever wake up? What is going to happen next?

**Attention:** This chapter can be very confusing as I will be switching in and out of scenes in the future as well as in the present. Hence please take note if I mention the year and date the scene takes place in. I have also indicated if the scene is in the Present or in the Future for clearer reading. It might be a little bit confusing, but I'm trying something new here.

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you continue to support it. **Please read and review, NO FLAMERS!** Pairing: HeeroXOC

* * *

After Colony 201(Present time)

The next day, 14th August

Japan, Sakura City, Sakura Mansion,

Night time

Preventer Trowa Barton and Ryan Anderson (Heero's personal lawyer) were currently at Fate's Mansion. Fate's butler, Light had let them in. Unfortunately, they were informed that Fate wasn't home. They had little choice but to continue to wait for her. They rested as they waited for Fate to return home. Trowa was looking at the main gates through the opened doors. He was surprised to see a car stop right outside of the mansion's gates. He looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already eleven o'clock at night. A man came out of the car and opened the door for Fate to step out.

"Is that her?" Ryan asked him.

"Yes that is her." Trowa told him.

But Trowa's eyes were fixed on the man with her. He was tall, muscular and broad in the shoulders. His hair was blonde and he was too far away for Trowa to see his eye colour. But he did look handsome and Fate seems to be enjoying his company as she was smiling at him. They started walking towards the mansion instead. Trowa noticed how they were chatting happily with each other. Light greeted the two of them at the door and Trowa went out to make his presence known.

"Miss, you have guests." Light informed Fate.

Fate looked surprised to hear that and she turned to look at the man who is beside her.

"Hello Fate." Trowa greeted.

Fate's eyes widen in shock when she saw him. Trowa slowly approached her, but his eyes were on the man with her. Could this man be Heero's love rival?

"May I get an introduction?" Trowa asked Fate.

Fate's reaction was a little slow, but she introduced the man to be Matthew Campbell. She then introduced him to Matthew. They greeted each other and shook hands. Trowa noticed that Matthew's eyes were gray blue in colour.

"Campbell… Do you have a brother by the name of Marcus Campbell?" Trowa asked Matthew.

"Yes, I do. How did you know that? He's one of my younger brothers. Do you know Marcus?" Matthew told him.

"I do know him; he's a colleague of mine." He told Matthew.

Marcus is a Preventer and Heero was the one who had trained him. Fate seems to get the hint that Marcus is also a Preventer.

"Why are you here?" She asked Trowa instead.

"There's something I need to talk to you about, in private." Trowa told her softly.

Fate nodded and turned back to Matthew instead.

"I guess the tea will have to wait. I will see you tomorrow, thank you for sending me home." Fate told Matthew.

"You are welcome; I will see you tomorrow then." Matthew told her.

The two of them smiled at each other and Trowa wondered if they were lovers. He noticed the way Matthew looks at Fate; it was obvious that the man likes her. Fate greeted Matthew goodbye and turned to look at Trowa almost immediately after the door slides close. They went into the living room and Trowa introduced Ryan to Fate. A fresh new pot of hot tea was served and Fate waited for them to start the conversation. Trowa started to inform Fate of Heero's status, but Fate told him that Federick had already informed her of Heero's situation. Trowa was shocked to hear that, if Fate already knows that Heero's in a coma, why was she still here? And why was she still so calm about the matter? It was as if she didn't care about Heero anymore.

"I'm here to read my client, Mr. Heero Wingate's will." Ryan told her.

"He's dead?" Fate asked.

Trowa was surprised at how calm she was when she asked that question. She didn't even look shocked.

"My client is not dead yet, but he has written a will incase he ends up in a state of a coma." Ryan explained.

Fate was silent as Ryan read the contents of the comatose will.

"Fate de Camden has been awarded thirteen percent of SilverWings' shares." Ryan announced.

Fate stared at Ryan in shock.

"Did you just say thirteen percent?" Fate asked Ryan.

"I did."

"I… don't understand, why did he even give me any of his company's shares?" Fate asked.

"I'm afraid that I am unable to answer your question, I'm just a lawyer who's doing what my client asks me to." Ryan told her.

"I don't want them." Fate whispered.

"I believe you have no choice Fate. For you cannot sell or transfer them to anyone as long as Heero is still alive." Trowa told her.

"I don't want his money." Fate whispered.

Trowa said nothing. As Ryan's job has finished, he will be leaving to go back to VLA. Light saw Ryan out and there was only the two of them that remained in the living room. Trowa noticed how Fate seems to be caught in her own thoughts. He reached into the pocket of his pants and placed the folded letter on the coffee table infront of them.

"Before Heero died…"

Fate slowly looked up at him.

"He made me promise that I will deliver this letter to you." Trowa told her.

Fate's eyes landed on the folded letter that was on the table.

"Is that why you are here?" Fate asked him softy.

Trowa nodded.

"There's also something else. Before he died… there's something else that he wanted to tell you…" Trowa told her.

She merely continued to look at him as if waiting for him to continue.

"He tried very hard to tell me what he wanted to say but… I could only hear the word I, before he died." Trowa told her softly.

He looked down instead; the memory of that night was still haunting him in his dreams. The guilt was still there and it wouldn't go away, not until Heero wakes up. Trowa clenched his hands into a fist as he thought of Heero's last words.

"Was that all that he said?" Fate whispered.

"Yes." Trowa told her softly.

"Light, please see Trowa out." Fate told her butler.

Light came into the room, but Trowa wasn't finished yet.

"Aren't you coming back to VLA with me?" Trowa asked.

"And why would I do that?" she asked him softly.

"To see Heero?" Trowa asked.

Fate was silent for a while but then she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy at the moment and I do not wish to see him." Fate told him.

Trowa was shocked to hear her say that. Isn't Heero the man that she loves? Why doesn't she want to see him, especially now that he's in a state of a coma?

"Fate, do you not understand the situation Heero is in? He's now in a state of a coma and living on a life support machine. He might die any time, Fate. What Heero needs now is the support of his family and his friends." Trowa told her.

"I'm not a part of his family, nor am I his friend. Besides I don't think he would want me to be there with him." Fate told him.

Trowa watched as Fate stood up instead.

"Light, please see Trowa out." She commanded.

"Yes Miss, Mr. Barton, this way please." Light told him, gesturing to the main doors of the mansion.

Fate was walking out of the room.

"What has happened to you?" Trowa asked her.

Fate stopped in her tracks and turned back to look at him.

"Nothing has happened to me, Trowa. I'm just trying to move on." Fate told him and then she disappeared from his sight.

Trowa's eyes fell on the letter that was still on the coffee table. Fate didn't even take it with her and Trowa could tell that she did that on purpose. What was wrong with her? Why has she changed so much? What is going on between her and Heero?

* * *

Later on, (still the Present)

Fate was sitting infront of her dressing table and brushing her hair. She was getting ready to go the bed when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Fate called out.

She turned and watched as Light entered her room.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked Light softly.

"You left this behind."

Light presented the letter that Trowa had promised Heero to pass to her. Fate didn't move to take the letter from Light. Instead she moved over to her desk and opened a drawer. She took out a pile of unread letters that she had received from Rachel, Heero as well as from Heero's friends. She walked over to Light and handled the entire pile of letters to him.

"Please burn all of these for me." She told him as she sat back down on the stool that was before her dressing table.

"Are you sure about this, Miss?" Light asked her softly.

"Yes, I'm sure." Fate told him.

Light bowed and turned to leave her room. Fate was then reminded of something else.

"Oh, from now on, please do not let Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Chang Wufei, Duo Maxwell and Rachel Wingate into the mansion. I do not wish to see them and nor will I take any of their calls." Fate told him.

"As you wish, Miss." Light told her, as he bowed again.

Fate stared at her own reflection. She knows that she might come across as mean, cruel and selfish, but she had little choice. The only way to move on is to avoid having any form of contact with Heero and his friends. She might lose their friendship, but it was a price she's willing to pay to move on with the rest of her life. They need to know that she's no longer the girl who had waited for Heero for four years. Heero might never wake up from the coma, and she's not going to spend the rest of her life waiting for him.

She looked down sadly at her hands. Of course she's still worried about him and afraid that he might really die, but she's not going to give up her future for him. He didn't even like her; he didn't even know that she existed. Fate knows that one day she will forget all about him as well as her love for him. By then she will truly be able to be with someone else. But for now… she still felt the familiar heartache in her chest.

"Are you sure about this, Fate?" Meteor asked her.

"I'm sure." Fate told Meteor as she stared at her own reflection in the mirror.

"It's the best for all of us." She whispered.

* * *

The next day, 15th August (Present Time)

Colony L1, VLA

Secret Location

Quatre was still in VLA and he was currently visiting Heero with Wufei. They have moved Heero to a secret location. It was the first time Quatre was visiting Heero since they have moved him here. There were many security gates to bypass, it did consume a lot of time but Quatre was glad to know that Heero is well protected. They finally passed through the last gate and entered the lift that took them underground. The lift kept on going downwards and Quatre started to have a bad feeling about the place.

"Why is this place so deep underground?" Quatre asked.

Quatre then realized that this underground place was big enough to store mobile suits and Gundams.

"This place…" Quatre asked.

Wufei nodded as if he knew what Quatre was thinking of.

"Heero once used it to make his repairs to Wing Zero."

"Does he possibly still have any mobile suits left?" Quatre asked.

"Not that I know of." Wufei told him.

They were silent for the rest of the journey and they finally reached the level where Heero was kept. Wufei scanned his entire hand before the door opened for them. Quatre entered the place and wasn't surprised to see that it was indeed a Mobile Suit Warehouse. There was enough space to store many mobile suits.

Wufei then started walking and Quatre followed after him. After another biometric bypass, the door opened and Quatre realized that it was another laboratory. At the end of the laboratory was a very long glass tank and apparently they have kept Heero inside waters. He was lying down and still sleeping in the glass tank. There was a life support machine and some other machine attached to the glass tank.

"What is this?" Quatre asked, referring to the whole glass tank.

"Something that Heero invented to help him heal his injuries faster. It works a lot faster than keeping him on a hospital bed in a hospital room." Wufei explained.

"Will it make him wake up sooner?" Quatre asked.

"It's hard to say, but at least his minor injuries are healing." Wufei told him after examining Heero through the transparent glass.

Quatre continued to observe Heero as Wufei checked a few things on the computer screens.

"He's well and stable." Wufei told him.

"We cannot touch or talk to him?" Quatre asked.

"We might contaminate the water that is inside the tank hence we cannot touch him. However we can speak to him through his microphone. There's a speaker inside which will channel what you want to say to him." Wufei told him.

Quatre stared at the microphone; well at least it was better than shouting at Heero through the thick glass.

"How long do you think it will take before he wakes up?" Quatre asked.

"Maybe a year or more." Wufei told him softy.

None of them spoke as they stared at Heero who seems to be sleeping soundly in the glass tank.

* * *

The Future

Heero woke up and found out that he was lying on a bed. He sat up and waited for his vision to be clear. He had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was asking Trowa to pass a letter to Fate and messages to the people that he knows. He could tell that it was morning as there sunlight was shining onto the curtains and Heero recognized this place to be his own room. But there was something a little different about it. There was a knock on the door and Heero was surprised to see a man in his 50s dressed in a butler's suit walking in. The man had black hair with some white hair on the sides and a pair of brown eyes.

"Good Morning Master Heero."

Heero stared at him. Who is this person and what is he doing in his house? Did he just call him master?

"Who are you?" Heero asked as the man was pulling back the curtains of his room.

"This is not funny at all, sir." The man told him as he moved to the next window.

Sunlight spilled into the room and Heero merely continued to stare at the man.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"I am Rolland, your butler sir."

"I don't have a butler." Heero pointed out.

"Forgive me for being blunt sir; did you have a bad fall from the bed?" Rolland asked him.

Heero didn't answer; he had no idea what was going on. He saw that the clock on the wall read eight o'clock in the morning. He was already late for work! Heero rushed to get out of bed, but the moment he stood up, he felt great pain in his left leg and he immediately hit the floor instead.

"Master Heero, are you alright?" Rolland asked, rushing to his side.

Rolland helped him up and Heero tried to stand up properly again, but the pain was too unbearable. God, what was wrong with him? Why can't he stand properly?

"I believe you are putting too much stress on your injured leg."

Rolland helped him to sit back down on the side of the bed. He then retrieved what looked like a walking cane for him. Heero stared at it as if unable to believe that he was reduced to such a state. Heero took it from Rolland and examined it. The head of the walking cane was a very fierce looking silver dragon with blue eyes. The rest of the cane was black in colour and someone has been polishing it to make it shine. There was something odd about the cane and Heero turned the dragon's head and was surprised to find that it was actually a concealed sword. The sword was very sharp and Heero wondered why he will even possess such a weapon in the first place. Rolland didn't even flinch at the sight of the blade and that made Heero wonder about his background. Heero placed the sword back into the walking cane and locked it so that it wouldn't come out.

"Prepare the car." Heero told Rolland; aware that there was no way he could drive now.

"Where are you going, sir?" Rolland asked.

"To work." Heero told him.

Heero stood up and this time he tried not to place any weight on his left leg and concentrated on using the cane for support. He was able to stand properly, but he has to use the cane. Heero know that he would probably be limping in his current state, there was no way he could walk properly now, much less run.

"You don't have anything on your schedule that concerns the company today." Rolland told him.

Heero moved towards his desk slowly. It was hard walking with the cane, he wasn't used to it and he almost fell when he placed even a little of his weight on his left leg.

"I'm late for work." Heero told him through clenched teeth, the pain was unbearable.

"You do not have a fixed reporting time." Rolland told him.

"The reporting time is at 7am." Heero told Rolland.

"Where exactly are you planning to go, sir?" Rolland asked him.

"The Preventer Headquarters." Heero informed him.

He noticed how Rolland was frowning at him.

"Would you like me to get the doctor to give you a check up, sir? You do not seem like yourself today." Rolland told him.

"I'm fine; I don't need a check up." Heero told him.

He finally made it to his desk. He realized that his Preventer badge wasn't on his desk. He usually places it here with his wallet and his watch.

"Where is my Preventer Badge?" Heero asked Rolland as he searched his desk for it.

"You no longer have it, sir." Rolland told him calmly.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked as he opened the drawers to look for it.

"Have you forgotten that you are no longer a Preventer, Master Heero?" Rolland asked.

Heero stared at him. Since when did he quit the Preventer Force?

"I quit?" Heero asked.

"No sir, you were… fired."

Fired? Did Heero hear that properly? Why did they fire him? He was about to ask Rolland why when Rolland answered the question that was on his mind.

"You were considered an invalid as you were no longer able to work in the field hence they fired you." Rolland told him.

Heero immediately knew that it had something to do with his leg. Heero stared ahead for a very long time.

"What date is today?" Heero asked.

Rolland checked his watch.

"It's the 17th of October." Rolland told him.

Heero knew that something was off; he remembered very clearly that the date that he went for the mission was the 5th of August.

"What year is it?" Heero asked.

"It's the year After Colony 203."

Heero was stunned, 203? That was two years from the time when he was caught in the landslide. How could that be? Why was he in the year AC 203? Why didn't he remember anything that has happened in these three years?

"Would you like your breakfast in bed, sir?" Rolland suddenly asked.

Heero was still lost in his own thoughts.

"Master Heero?" Rolland asked.

Heero slowly turned to look back at him.

"What happened to me after the 6th of August, AC 201?" Heero asked him softly.

"Did you wake up from the wrong side of the bed, sir? You do not seem to remember anything." Rolland told him.

"What happened?" Heero asked again, raising his voice a little louder.

"You were in a state of a coma for twenty months. You only woke up in March this year." Rolland answered.

Heero was stunned to hear that he had been asleep for a year and eight months. An image of Fate smiling at him flashed into his mind.

"What happened to Fate de Camden?" Heero asked Rolland immediately.

Rolland looked sadly at him at the mention of Fate's name.

"Are you sure you don't remember what happened to her?" Rolland asked him softly.

Heero didn't answer but merely continued to look at him. Their eyes met and Rolland sighed instead.

"Miss Camden will no longer be Miss Camden in a week's time." Rolland told him softly.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked.

"She's getting married in a week's time." Rolland told him.

Heero was so shocked with the news that he nearly let go of his walking cane. Fate… is getting married? Heero suddenly felt his world go black; the only thing that he could think of was the fact that Fate is marrying someone else.

"You may leave." Heero told Rolland softly.

Rolland bowed at him before leaving the room. Heero hoped that he was dreaming, because he didn't want any of the things here to be true. But the pain just now was too real… Was he dreaming or was it real? Whatever it was, it seems that he had somehow time travelled to the future. He has to find a way to return back to his own time.

* * *

AC 203 (The Future), 17th October

Colony L1, VLA

Heero's Penthouse

Heero managed to make his way into his office. He did notice the slight changes in his entire house as he "walked" to his office. He immediately dug out his mini electronic diary that he had invented and started reading through the entries to find out what was going on. And what have happened after he had woken up from his coma.

The summary of the events that had taken place was like this. After he had woken up, the doctors told him that his leg was so badly damaged that it would be impossible for him to return to being a Preventer. Hence he was fired and days were dark and gloomy. He had lost the only thing he was good at; it was the only job that made him feel like his life was worthwhile. He had attempted to commit suicide, but all three suicidal attempts have failed. This was also when he had hired Rolland who used to be a spy. Rolland had left the force for personal reasons. Heero believes that Rolland will be able to look after him and protect him in times of danger. He was also informed of the fact that Fate was currently seeing a man by the name of Matthew Campbell.

Heero struggles to piece his life back together, with the help from his friends and family. As he read through his diary entries, he noticed how he was writing about wanting to see Fate again and how the loneliness and emptiness was killing him inside. It appears that Fate does not want to be contacted; she doesn't pick up any of his calls or return any of his e-mails and letters. Heero then forces himself to work harder for his company to forget everything else. He's company is still the cream of the crop in every industry that he breaks into. And everyone in the Colonies as well as Earth has heard of the brand SilverWings. But so much success still meant nothing for him as he was still constantly thinking and missing Fate.

As he continued reading the entries, he saw how he himself had come to the conclusion as to why the feeling of sadness, emptiness wasn't going away. Why he was constantly thinking about her and seeing her everywhere. He loves her…

Heero stared at the three words in shock. No, it cannot be true. But the more he thought about it, the more the truth started to make sense. He continued reading and saw how he had gone to Japan, Sakura City in June to see Fate. Fate did not wish to see him but he finally managed to get hold of her and was utterly crushed to see her with another man, Matthew. The most shocking news was when Fate told him that she and Matthew are getting married. Heero finally realized what Fate must have felt to see him with some other girl when she still has feelings for him.

Heero read about how dark and gloomy the rest of the days were. He had a fight with Jace and finally knew what he had to do. He has to win Fate back. Heero also found airplane tickets for a private flight to Sakura City tonight. So his future self had planned to go to Sakura City and win Fate back. But with one week left before Fate marries Matthew, the task at hand seems rather impossible. Heero switched off the electronic diary as he had already found out what was going on in his life since he had woken up from a coma this year.

Heero has no idea how to return back to his own time, but if his future self has planned to win Fate back. Then he could only do what his future self set out to do.

"Rolland." Heero called out.

There was a knock on the door and Rolland opened it before stepping in.

"Yes, Master Heero?" He asked.

"We are going to Sakura City tonight. Get packing."

"Very well, sir." Rolland told him and Heero noticed that he was smiling.

Rolland left his room and Heero made a phone call to Quatre, hoping that Quatre could give him some clues on how to win back Fate.

* * *

AC 203 (The Future), 18th October

Earth, Japan, Sakura City

Blue Moon Mansion

Morning

Heero was surprised when the plane that he boarded for the flight wasn't a usual plane, but his very own private plane. It was a very spacious plane with two bedrooms, other interesting facilities and operated with a new advanced technology. Heero found it odd to be amazed with the future's technology. The flight was comfortable as Heero could sleep through the entire flight on the king size bed onboard. The usual flight from Colony L1, VLA to Japan, Sakura City was usually 12 hours, but Heero's private plane has special engines that could shorten the trip to only 8 hours. But Heero decided that it would be best to reach there in the morning hence chose to fly with the usual speed instead.

Heero wanted to take a cab to the hotel that he often stayed in when he was in Sakura City but Rolland told him that he already has a mansion in Sakura City. That piece of news did take him by surprise. So they took a cab to the Blue Moon Mansion. They were greeted by many staff upon arrival. The Mansion was modernized, well protected with the best security system that was made by him and was already well furnished. He went into the master's bed room while Rolland unpacked his luggage for him. It was indeed better to live in one's own property than to live in a hotel.

"How many estates do I have in total?" He asked Rolland.

"In the Colonies or on Earth, Sir?" Rolland asked.

"Both." Heero told him.

Rolland paused for a while as if he was deep in thought.

"You have one thousand and one estates sir. Most of them are mansions in every country and state on Earth. You also have mansion in every city and town in the Colonies." Rolland told him.

Heero was shocked, since when did he own that many estates? Pushing that thought away, Heero then tried to come up with a plan on how to get Fate back. He doesn't usually go into a mission without a plan, but sometimes he has to come up with one in a very short minute of time. As he sat there and thought about it, he realised something. He has no experience on trying to win people back and since he had never really been in many relationships, he realised that he couldn't think of anything good.

"Rolland, how do you… win someone back?" Heero asked, knowing that Rolland is a married man.

"That is a very tough question to answer, Master Heero." Rolland told him.

This was bad. Heero only has a week until the wedding and he couldn't even come up with a plan?

"Why don't you go and see her instead? It might help you to come up with something." Rolland told him.

Heero nodded and then asked for the car to be prepared. As Rolland left to instruct the servants to prepare the limo, Heero looked down at the silver pocket watch that Fate has given to him. He still kept it with him at all times and it has become a habit for him to look at it. It reminded him of Fate.

* * *

AC 203 (The Future),

3 days later, 21 October

Japan, Sakura City, Blue Moon Mansion

For the past three days, Heero had tried to see Fate. But she refuses to see him. Heero was saddened whenever Light appears to tell him that Fate does not wish to see him. Nevertheless he came back every day to try his luck. Time was running out soon and Heero knew that he has to do something or it will indeed be too late. Guests, Family and Friends of Fate were slowly arriving in Sakura City to attend her grand wedding on the 25th of October. Heero had sent men to spy and investigate on Fate's groom. He is a man named Matthew Campbell.

Matthew's records turned out to be clean. He wasn't involved in any illegal or unlawful organizations and nor did he have any criminal records. His family members were clean as well. Heero was shocked to find out that Matthew has a brother, Marcus Campbell. Marcus is a Preventer and Heero was the one who trained him to be the Preventer that he is today. So there was no way to prove that Matthew was a bad person on paper. His spies were still continuing to spy on Matthew, but so far they have come up with nothing. He wasn't seeing anyone else except Fate and he hadn't done anything wrong. Heero found it so hard to believe that this man was clean.

He had also sent a few spies to spy on Fate for him. A spy has been discovered by Federick but luckily his spy got away fast enough. Nevertheless it didn't take Federick long to link the spy to him. Heero wasn't surprised to see Federick storming into his room in the mansion this morning.

"Why did you send spies to spy on my sister?" Federick asked him.

Heero didn't answer; he was still too busy thinking of a way to get close to Fate and to stop the wedding.

"I'm talking to you, Mr. Wingate! And do not think I will go easy on you just because you are a cripple!" Federick shouted.

Heero wondered if he should admit that he did spend those spies.

"Yes I did send those spies." Heero told him.

He would have done the spying himself if his leg wasn't injured.

"I am asking for the reason as to why you sent them." Federick told him.

Heero said nothing, Federick didn't have to know.

"Tell me about Fate." Heero told him softly.

Their eyes met and Federick frowned at him.

"Why are you changing the topic?" Federick asked him.

Heero didn't answer him and they continued staring at each other in silence.

"I do not care why you are here in Sakura City, but I will not let you ruin Fate's wedding. She deserves to be with someone who truly loves her and can make her happy." Federick told him.

Heero watched as Federick turned and walked out of his room. Heero opened the first drawer of his desk and took out the photos that his spies have sent him. They were photos of Matthew and Fate. He looked through them and stopped at a photo whereby Fate was smiling happily at Matthew as she wrapped her arm around his arm. Matthew was smiling at her too. Both of them looked so happy with each other. He used to have that too… He used to have her love; she used to look at him like that too…

Heero placed those photos down on the desk and he wondered if love was enough. Was loving Fate enough? What if he can't make her happy? What if… she doesn't want him anymore?

Heero's eyes fell on the schedule his spies have managed to steal from Fate and her wedding planner. It appears that she's having a dress fitting in two hours time. Picking up his walking cane he made his way to the door. He called for Rolland and asked him to prepare the limo.

* * *

Two hours later,

AC 203 (The Future)

Sakura City, SilverWings Bridal Boutique

Fate de Camden had a smile on her face as she walked into the Bridal Boutique with her mother and her maid of honor, her younger sister Faith. Fate has already chosen her wedding dress but she's here for the final fitting to ensure that the dress still fits her well. Fate wanted to go alone, but her mother, sister wanted to tag along to see her in her wedding dress.

All the complicated wedding details were sorted out by her wedding planner. The invitations were already given out. The food, the flowers, the venue, the bridesmaid dresses and other details have all been finalized. All that's left is the decoration and setting up of the venue that she has chosen for her wedding and wedding reception, which can only be done the day before her actual wedding day. There's only four days left to her wedding day and Fate's really excited and a little nervous about it. Until now she still couldn't believe that she's getting married. She's getting married to a man of her dreams and everything has just been so perfect.

Fate went into the large dressing room and her mother helped her into the wedding dress. Fate looked at her own reflection in the mirror as her mother and the boutique's owner helped her to corset the back of her wedding dress. Fate had help as she put on her white wedding shoes. When they were done, they went to the special room that was designed for brides, family and friends to see the bride in her wedding dress. There was a platform for the brides to stand on and a large mirror infront of it so that the bride can see herself in the wedding dress. Fate smiled as Faith gave her a hand as she stood up on the platform. She looked at herself in the wedding dress and she couldn't help feeling so happy. She's really getting married!

"Oh my god Fate, you look beautiful!" Faith exclaimed.

"Really?" Fate asked.

Fate surveyed herself in the mirror as she turned a little to see the back of it. It was more of a ballroom type of wedding gown. It was pure white in colour and it was a strapless ruffled wedding gown. The gown was a little low cut at the front and the back of it. It did show off her cleavage and her back. Fate loves the feeling of the material of the dress against her skin. It was so soft and so smooth.

She remembered that she had been into almost all the bridal boutiques in Sakura City in search for her wedding dress. But unfortunately nothing managed to catch her eyes. She forced herself not to step into the SilverWings store as she didn't want to be reminded of the CEO of the company. But sadly she fell in love with this wedding dress when she saw it on display. It was like this dress was destined to be her wedding dress when she first saw it. Damn Heero and his excellent tastes in everything. Why can't his company not dominate every industry there is? Pushing the thoughts of Heero out of her mind she continued to stare at her own reflection in the large mirror. She smiled; the dress fits her so well.

"Has Matthew seen you in it?" Faith asked.

Fate shook her head; both of them were too busy with their own work and planning their wedding. They still meet up briefly to make decision about the wedding but there simply wasn't time for Matthew to see her in the wedding dress.

"I guess it's better that way. I can surprise him on that day." Fate told them with a smile on her face.

"I'm so happy for you, Fate. You look absolutely beautiful in this wedding dress." Helen told her.

Fate smiled at her mother and turned back to look at herself in the mirror. Just then she heard the sound of something clicking against the floor. She heard Faith gasp in surprise and as the clicking on the floor continued, her heart started racing. No… it cannot be… Why? Why was her heart racing now? Why didn't it beat any faster when she was with Matthew? Why did it only start beating faster when he's near?

"Oh my… god…" Faith exclaimed slowly.

Fate slowly turned to look at the uninvited person who had just entered the room. The sight of him took her breath away. How could he continue to look so devilishly handsome with each passing day? He looked smart, dressed in that white suit of his. But her eyes fell on walking cane that he was holding in his left hand. For a long moment no one spoke as they continued staring at each other.

"Fate." He greeted with a nod.

Fate was too stunned by his sudden presence to speak. She immediately turned back to look at herself in the mirror. She told herself that it was okay to continue breathing.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Wingate?" Helen asked him instead.

Heero looked at Helen and greeted her with a nod.

"I'm here to check on the accounts of this shop." He told them.

Fate knew that he was lying. She had been aware that Heero had tried to have a talk with her, but she asked Light to send him away instead. He must have known that she would be coming here and hence used this opportunity to meet her.

"And it's a coincidence that you find us here?" Faith asked.

Fate could feel his piercing Prussian Blue eyes on her, but she tried very hard to ignore them.

"You can say that." Heero answered.

"And I don't believe in coincidences." Helen muttered.

Heero didn't speak for a long moment.

"I apologize ladies, but may I have a private word with Fate?" Heero asked.

_No please… no… Do not leave me alone with him._ Fate thought to herself.

"Fate? What do you say?" Helen asked her.

Fate tried to speak but nothing came out. Faith looked worried as she looked at Fate. Fate was actually shaking badly but she clenched her shaking hand into a fist instead.

"I… would like to leave." Fate whispered.

Faith smiled and looked at Heero as if telling him that there's nothing he could do now.

"I would like to leave… now." Fate told them.

"I doubt that you will want to walk out of here in that dress. It would ruin everyone's surprise as to what you will be wearing at the wedding. Secondly, removing the dress will take more than ten minutes and our talk wouldn't take that long." Heero told her.

Fate hated how he looked as emotionless as ever when he said that. He was right about her not being able to walk out of the boutique in this dress. But she didn't want to have a talk with him. She looked at her mother for help.

"I believe…" Helen started to say.

"I am only going to ask this twice. May I have a private word with Fate?" Heero asked. His tone was a little harsher than before.

Faith flinched and Helen looked at Fate with concern instead.

"You cannot threaten us like this. You aren't a Preventer anymore, Heero. Meanwhile Matthew's brother is a Preventer too." Faith told him.

"I am not threatening any of you. First of all this is technically my shop. Secondly, I was the one who trained Marcus Campbell to be the Preventer that he is today." Heero told them.

That news did shock Faith speechless.

"You two should leave the room." Fate whispered, feeling that it was best this way.

Faith and Helen left the room reluctantly.

"If anything happens, scream loudly and we will come in the rescue you." Faith whispered to her as she walked past her.

Fate watched as Faith and her mother left the room. Heero closed the door and locked it almost immediately after that. Fate had a feeling that something bad might happen to her. Heero sighed and Fate could hear him mutter "Finally I get to talk to her alone." softly. Fate watched as Heero walked closer towards her. She tried not to look at him and looked at her reflection instead. But somehow she found herself staring at Heero through the mirror instead. Heero didn't speak as he continued to survey her.

"You look beautiful." Heero told her.

Fate was so stunned to hear that, but she managed a soft thank you.

"I have been trying to have a word with you for three days now, but somehow you managed to avoid me. I apologize for disrupting your dress fitting, as I do have something very important to say to you. And I cannot do so if you keep on avoiding me like that." Heero told her.

Fate said nothing; she tried not to look at him directly. Heero slowly walked over towards her and stopped when he was directly infront of her. The two of them were standing so close to each other that Fate took a few steps back to get away from him. The platform was really small and she realized that she had backed away too much. She nearly fell off the platform, but Heero managed to catch her in time before she fell. He steadied her and made her stand straight on the platform again. Fate had felt her heart race faster at their brief moment of contact and when he released her she could feel that her cheeks were burning. No, she was blushing… She had never blushed infront of Matthew yet why was Heero the only one who makes her have such weird reactions? Fate turned away from him, feeling betrayed by the colour on her cheeks.

"Where's Meteor?" Heero asked her.

"Here!" Meteor announced, turning itself visible.

Heero nodded and then he surprised her when he suddenly held her hand. Fate tried to free her hand from his hold, but his grip was strong and tight.

"Fate…"

She tried not to look at him, but Heero moved infront of her instead. Their eyes met and Fate looked away, aware that she was blushing again. God, she's marrying Matthew in four days and she's blushing when Heero's with her? Then again what will other people say should they find her alone in a room with Heero?

"I…"

Fate turned to look at him instead, what was something so important that he had to tell her?

"I…" Heero shook his head instead and tried again.

"Don't marry Matthew, Fate." He told her instead.

Fate just stared at him in shock, but she was amazed that she could even manage to find her own voice.

"Why? Why shouldn't I marry him?" She heard herself asking him.

"Because you don't want to." He answered.

"You are wrong; I do want to marry Matthew."

Their eyes met and Heero didn't look like he was going to give up.

"Because you are merely settling for him; you are only marrying him because you are afraid to be alone." Heero told her.

"I…"

Fate asked herself this question, was she really settling for Matthew because she was afraid to be alone? No, it wasn't true.

"That is not true. I want to have children and I do want to marry him." Fate told him.

"You don't love him." Heero told her.

Fate released her hand from his hold and answered a little too agitatedly.

"You are wrong! I do love him!" she shouted at him.

"Do you love him more than you have ever loved me?" Heero asked her softly.

That question took her by surprise. Fate just stared at him, completely speechless. She had asked herself that same question many times but all her answers were the same. No… she didn't love Matthew more than she used to love Heero. But… Fate shook her head and changed her tactic instead.

"Why are you asking me this? What does my wedding and marriage have anything to do with you? You are not my friend; you are not my… anyone." Fate questioned him instead.

"Tell me about Matthew then. What is it that you love about him?" Heero asked.

"He's… better than you in so many ways. He's kind, generous, caring and helpful. He loves children while you hate them. He smiles and he talks a lot more than you do. He understands me and cares about what I feel or think, unlike you. He makes me laugh and smile, while you only make me cry. He has never done anything to disappoint me, he doesn't cheat on me. He saves lives every day while you kill people. He might not have as much power and money than you do, but I do not mind." Fate exclaimed.

She took in deep breaths after she has finished saying what she has to say. God, she has never said something that long before.

"Do you realize what you have just said?" Heero asked her softly after some time.

"I just named all the good points about Matthew. You didn't catch that? Would you like me to repeat them again for you?" Fate asked.

"I heard each and every word clearly." Heero told her stiffly.

Fate didn't get what he was trying to say.

"Do you realize that you just compared him with me for eight times?" Heero asked.

Fate frowned instead as she thought about what she had just said. She was shocked when she realized that Heero was right.

"I… That's because…" She stuttered.

"You are only marrying him because he would never hurt you like I did." Heero told her.

Their eyes met and Fate started shaking her head instead.

"No, that is not true! Yes you did hurt me, but I'm marrying Matthew because I do love him, not because of anything else!" She exclaimed.

For a long moment no one spoke.

"Don't marry Matthew, Fate…"

"There is nothing in the whole entire universe that you can say right now that will make me change my mind. And stop trying to convince me that I'm marrying Matthew for all the wrong reasons because I'm not!" Fate interrupted him.

Heero immediately reached out and held her hand in his. She tried to free her hand from his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. Their eyes met and…

"Don't marry him, Fate… because…." He trailed off but didn't seem to be giving up.

He took in another deep breath before speaking again.

"Because I love you, Fate." Heero told her.

Fate's eyes widened in shock and she wondered if she was dreaming or imaginating things. No this cannot be true… Heero… loves her?

"I love you Fate… I really do."

Their eyes met and Fate could see the love in his eyes, he was telling the truth… No… this wasn't happening… Not when her wedding was only four days away!

* * *

After Colony 201 (The Present)

17th August

Japan, Sakura City

Night time

It was the summer festivals and the streets where the road side stalls are open were all crowded with a lot of people. Many males and females were seen wearing their yukatas. Many people were walking down the streets and buying what the stalls are selling. There was delicious food, games, toys, and decoration ornaments. Fate and Matthew have been working very hard on the project and today is the day they complete their project. The main point of the project is to let the children from the hospital attend a day of the summer festivals. Most of them have never been out of the hospital before hence it was an opportunity for them to see the world. It was also an opportunity for the children to spend their time with their parents. Fate had sponsored yukatas for every one of the children. She had helped to dress the girls in their yukatas before bringing them to the festivals, to meet up with Matthew who is bringing the boys.

Many staff from the hospital also came to support this event as well. They helped to watch over the children and ensure that they do not get lost and wander off from the group. Fate smiled as she watches the children enjoy themselves in the festivals. There were performances, but Fate wasn't sure if they will be able to see anything as there was already a huge crowd around the stage. She turned and noticed the way Matthew was looking at her.

"Is something wrong?" Fate asked.

"No, it's just that I have never seen you in a Yukata before." Matthew told her.

Fate was dressed in a light pink Yukata and matched it with a red Obi belt. She had also tied her hair up neatly into a bun. She was also wearing the traditional Geta sandals. Matthew was dressed casually in T-shirt and jeans.

"You look beautiful." Matthew told her.

Fate was a little surprised at his compliment, but she thanked him for it. She continued to watch the children who were running infront of them.

"It must have cost a lot for all the yukatas for the children." Matthew told her.

"I'm willing to spend that amount of money for a good cause." Fate told him.

Matthew smiled instead. Fate and Matthew looked at some of the items that the stalls were selling. They also played a few games with the children. They also bought some food for the children to try. It was a little hard to look after so many children at once but Fate had a great time. Matthew was really good at the cork shooting games and helped the children to win the toys that they wanted. Fate was reminded of Heero when she watches Matthew play the game. She remembered that Heero was also very good at this game. It wasn't much of a surprise to her as Heero is a Preventer. Shaking her head, she pushed Heero out of her thoughts.

They bought and ate pink cotton candy. Fate was looking at a stall that sells kinchaku bag. It is a cute little accessory drawstring bag made from fabric. It can be used to carry all kind of personal items like makeup, cell phones as well as small food items. It also enhances the look of a Summer Kimono and Yukata. She saw something that she liked but decided that she shouldn't buy it. Matthew seems to notice this and offered to buy it for her.

"No, I cannot possibly ask you to buy it for me." Fate told him.

But he had already paid the shop keeper. He handled the kinchaku bag to her.

"I'm sorry but I cannot accept it." Fate whispered

"Treat it as a thank you gift then." Matthew told her.

"But I haven't…"

"You did a great job at helping the children, so treat this as my way of thanking you." Matthew told her.

Fate still refused to accept the gift. Matthew sighed and forced it into her hand instead. Seeing that the children were moving away, she had little choice.

"Alright, I will accept it. Thank you." She told him with a smile.

Matthew smiled at her in return and they continued their way through the line of stores. There was a loud sound in the sky and everyone was starting to look at the night skies. Fate looked up and was happy to see that the fireworks display had started. She smiled as she watched the fireworks exploding in the skies. She heard the approval and excited cheers from the people around them. Even the children were amazed by the sight of real fireworks. The fireworks were colourful and there were many different types of shapes and patterns. They were so beautiful; Fate hadn't forgotten how much she likes fireworks. The constant loud sound in the sky made her heart race faster, it was so beautiful…

Then suddenly, she had the weirdest sensation that someone was watching her. She looked around her instead, but there were so many people around her that she had no idea who was the one who's actually staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" Matthew shouted over the sound of the fireworks.

"Not at all." She shouted back as she forced a smile.

She watched as everyone continued to look at the fireworks in the sky, but she couldn't help having a very bad feeling. Someone was watching her and it made her feel very uncomfortable. At the end of the fireworks, they gathered at the meeting point and waited for the buses to arrive, to send the children back to the hospital. The children thanked Fate for bringing them to the festivals. Fate smiled and she was glad that everyone had fun. After all the children had boarded the bus safely, Fate bids them goodbye. She watches the buses leave as she waved goodbye to the children.

"Will you still be volunteering at the hospital?" Matthew asked.

Fate nodded. Matthew offered to walk her home, as her mansion is relatively near. They chat a little on their way back.

"I guess I was wrong about you." Matthew told her.

"About what?" Fate asked.

"Honestly at the start I thought that you were nothing more than a celebrity who's out to gain fame and didn't care about the children. But I saw the effort you put in and you really do care about the children. I guess you are not as arrogant and annoying as other celebrities." Matthew told her.

Fate wasn't sure it was a compliment or not. But she suddenly felt that same feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around frantically, in search of whoever was watching her.

"Fate? Is something wrong?" Matthew asked.

Fate turned and she was shocked to see Quatre standing there.

"Hello, Fate." Quatre greeted.

Fate didn't know what she should do, she felt cornered as there was no way she could escape him now.

"Do you know him?" Matthew asked Fate.

Fate nodded.

"May I have a private word with you, Fate?" Quatre asked her.

Matthew looked at Fate instead. Fate was aware that Matthew would protect her if she asks him to. But she cannot possibly refuse to speak to Quatre even if she knew that the conversation would only be about Heero. She nodded instead and turned to look at Matthew.

"I guess this is where we part ways." Fate told him.

"I can wait for you." Matthew told her.

"No, it might take a while. I will see you soon, Matthew. Thank you for helping me out tonight." Fate told him.

Matthew didn't look convinced as he looked at Quatre. Fate smiled at him and then walked towards Quatre. Quatre led her away and she turned back to wave goodbye to Matthew. They continued walking for a while until they reached a park shelter in a nearby park. There wasn't anyone around hence they will be able to have a private talk with one another. They sat down on the benches and Fate waited for Quatre to start the conversation.

"Did your butler mention that I went to your mansion to see you?" Quatre asked.

Fate shook her head. She was not aware because Light had not informed her.

"I was here yesterday and I tried to see you, but your butler said that you weren't in. I came in the morning and once in the afternoon today, but he claims that you weren't in. That was until I saw you leaving your house tonight. Your butler lied about you not being in or… was he merely following your instructions?" Quatre asked softly.

Fate then admitted that she had asked Light to not let Heero's friends and Rachel into the mansion as she didn't wish to see them.

"May I ask why?" Quatre asked her softly.

"Because I know that it will be about Heero. And I do not wish to talk about him." Fate whispered.

Quatre didn't know what to do, but he was here for other reasons.

"Why did you leave VLA?" Quatre asked her softly.

"Quatre, please… There are certain things that I do not want to talk about." Fate whispered.

"What's going on Fate? What has happened between you and Heero? Things weren't like this before, when did things suddenly become like this? Tell me what is really going on, Fate." Quatre told her.

Their eyes met and Fate looked away because she didn't want to tell Quatre the painful truth.

"I'm concerned about you and Heero. It's odd that you are still here, especially now that Heero is in a coma." Quatre told her.

Fate didn't know how to answer him.

"Aren't you worried about him?" Quatre asked her.

"I…"

Fate trailed off and she looked down sadly. She didn't know how to answer Quatre's questions.

"I'm your friend, Fate. We used to talk about all kinds of things and now you don't even wish to see me." Quatre told her softly.

"I… had no choice… I…"

"Tell me what is going on, Fate. Please…" Quatre told her softly.

Their eyes met and Fate felt like crying. Then she looked at the trees that were far away instead.

"On Valentine's Day I received a phone call from Heero. I went to the Blue Marine Pub to see him; he was drowning his sorrows with alcohol. I managed to get him to his house and I asked him about what happened that day." Fate whispered.

"Didn't he break up with Relena that day?" Quatre asked.

Fate nodded.

"He told me that he found Relena in bed with another man. I comforted him and… I confessed my love for him." Fate whispered.

Quatre was silent, but it did seem like a bad time to confess to someone. Then again it was good that Fate had finally confessed her love to Heero.

"Heero didn't say anything about this." Quatre told her softly.

Fate wondered if she should tell Quatre that she had slept with Heero that night. But it wasn't the main point here.

"And?" Quatre asked softly.

"He rejected me." Fate whispered, trying very hard to hold back her tears.

Quatre was silent for a very long time.

"So… what happened?" Quatre asked her softly.

"We avoided each other and things just aren't the same anymore. It… hurts a lot to see him and to know that he doesn't even like me. I just couldn't continue pretending that nothing has happened and that we are still friends. So our friendship was over…" She whispered.

"Is that why you weren't there when Heero was hospitalized and why you didn't go to his birthday party?" Quatre asked.

"Yes. I couldn't bear the sight of seeing him again." Fate whispered.

"Why did you leave VLA?" Quatre asked her softly.

"I left because VLA had a lot of painful memories that I want to forget. I came back here for a new start, to move on…" Fate whispered.

Quatre couldn't believe that so much has happened and Fate hadn't said a single thing to him. But he understands why Fate doesn't wish to see Heero again and why she didn't want to see them as well.

"You don't plan on returning to VLA?" Quatre asked her softly.

She shook her head. Quatre didn't know what to do as well. He felt lost; he didn't know whose side he should be on. Both of them were good friends of his…

"That man who was with you just now, what is his name?" Quatre asked her softly, changing the topic instead.

"Matthew Campbell." Fate whispered.

"How did you know him?"

"I was volunteering at a hospital and I met him there. He's a doctor there." Fate told him.

"He seems nice. Do you… like him?" Quatre asked her.

Fate looked at him in surprise, but she looked away instead.

"I don't know." She admitted.

Matthew is nice and very different from Heero, but she feels that she's not ready to be in a relationship with anyone yet; at least not until she has truly gotten over Heero.

"You… really don't intend on having any further contact with us?" Quatre asked her softly.

Fate looked down sadly.

"I… don't know." She whispered.

"What about Heero? Are you going to wait for him to wake up?" Quatre asked her.

Their eyes met and Fate shook her head as tears fell from her eyes.

"I… don't think I'm going to wait for him to wake up." Fate whispered.

"May I know why?" Quatre asked her softly.

Fate wiped her tears away, but somehow they kept on falling on their own.

"I… I'm really afraid that he might wake up and forget all about me. Or even if he does wake up, I'm afraid that things between us wouldn't change. That I'm always going to be the friend who's by his side, and nothing more. I don't want to wait for him and end up feeling like I have wasted my time when he still doesn't return my feelings at all." She whispered.

Quatre watched as she continued crying.

"I'm… really sorry Quatre. I just don't think that my heart can take that kind of pain again." Fate whispered.

Quatre reached into the pocket of his pants and took out a box.

"This is the electronic watch that Trowa and Wufei made for all of us. Each watch is linked to Heero's heart monitor and it tells us if Heero is well and alive. An alarm will sound if his heartbeat reaches zero or if he's in danger. This allows us to monitor on Heero even though we aren't really there with him. This one is yours." Quatre told her.

He handled it to her but Fate didn't reach out to take it.

"I know that… you might not want to have anything to do with Heero, but at least… take the watch as it was made for you." Quatre told her softly.

Fate slowly reached out and took the box from Quatre. Quatre then sighed and stood up.

"I don't know if this is the last time we will be seeing each other, but I hope that it's not the case. If you ever need help, you know how to contact me." Quatre told her softly.

Fate merely nodded.

"Goodbye, Fate." Quatre told her with a sad smile.

Then he walked away. Fate watched as Quatre disappeared from her sight. She looked down at the box that Quatre had given to her. Why doesn't she feel any better after talking to Quatre about it? Why does she still feel so heavy inside?

* * *

To be continued…

Author's note: So the truth is out, Quatre now knows what have happened between Heero and Fate. Fate wants to move on with her life and is going to break off all contact she has with Heero, his family and his friends. Heero is still in a state of coma and kept in a secret base. Meanwhile, in the future, Heero is trying to stop Fate from marrying Matthew.

Will Heero succeed in stopping the future Fate from marrying Matthew? Will he ever wake up to his own time? And what is going to happen to Fate next? Find out during the next chapter! Please read and review, but **NO FLAMERS!** Thank you for continuing to support my story, Family.


	11. The Present and the Future Part Two

**Family**

**Chapter 10: The Present and the Future Part Two**

Author's note: Previously on Family, Fate is trying to distance herself from Heero's friends and family. Quatre finds out why Fate is distancing herself from everyone else and learns the truth about what have happened between Heero and Fate. Meanwhile we found out that somehow Heero has travelled to the future and he has to stop Fate from marrying Matthew or it will be too late.

Will Heero succeed in stopping Fate from marrying Matthew? Will he ever go back to his own time and wake up? What's going to happen to Fate (present) now?

**Attention:** This chapter can be very confusing as I will be switching in and out of scenes in the future as well as in the present. Hence please take note if I mention the year and date the scene takes place in. It might be a little bit confusing, but I'm trying something new here.

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you continue to support it. **Please read and review, NO FLAMERS! **Pairing: HeeroXOC

* * *

After Colony 203 (The Future),

21st October

Japan, Sakura City, SilverWings Bridal Boutique

Heero continued to look at Fate as she stared at him in shock. He had no idea what was going through her head right now but he hoped that she believes what he had just told her. He was certain that she had heard him say the most important three words of all. He does love her and from the conversation just now, he could tell that she still felt something for him. The minute pass by and the more the silence between them dragged on, the more concerned Heero was. What if she rejects him? Heero wasn't sure if he will be able to take the rejection well. He was reminded of how he felt when he found out that Relena was cheating on him. He pushed his thoughts about Relena away instead. No this is Fate, she is not Relena.

"Fate?" Heero asked.

Fate started to look pale and then she started taking in many deep breaths as if she was going to have a panic attack.

"Fate are you alright?" Heero asked.

He gave her hand a squeeze as he was starting to be concerned about her.

"Sofa…" She whispered.

Heero turned and saw the sofa that was by the wall. He offered her a hand and helped her to step down from the platform. Heero watched as she made her way to the sofa on her own. Heero was unable to support her as he knew he would be having difficulties going there on his own. He slowly limps his way over to the sofa. His left leg hurts and he knew that it was because he had been standing for too long. Fate sat down on the sofa and she looked like she was still in a daze.

Heero gritted his teeth as the pain was getting a little too much for him to bear; he sank down on the seat next to her instead. She didn't seem to notice him, but he would have to rest for a while before he's able to stand again. None of them spoke for a while and Heero wondered if the two people outside were eavesdropping on them.

"Since when?" Fate whispered as if she had finally found her voice.

"Since I woke up from my coma and realized that you weren't there anymore." Heero answered softly.

Fate didn't speak, nor did she look at him. Heero straightened his left leg to stretch it a bit, Heero decided to go into detail instead.

"I struggled to get back on my feet again. My left leg was so damaged that I could no longer run or jump. I lost my job as a Preventer. Life felt meaningless, dark, black and cold. Yet I often thought about you. I wondered where you were; how you were doing and why you didn't even visit me when I was in my coma." Heero told her.

Fate looked down instead.

"Please stop… I… cannot do this." Fate whispered.

Heero noticed that she was trembling, but she took in a deep breath before speaking instead.

"I'm getting married in four days to a wonderful man… And nothing will change that fact, not even if you claim that you love me." Fate told him.

She tried to stand up, but Heero reached out and pulled her by her hand to make her sit back down again.

"I do love you, Fate…" He told her as he looked at her.

"Stop saying something that you don't mean!" Fate interrupted.

"I do mean it."

"You don't. You… were probably hired by someone to convince me to not marry Matthew." Fate told him as she looked at him.

"I would never lie about something like this." Heero told her in a cold tone.

She laughed loudly and her reaction shocked him.

"Why won't you lie about something like this? How can you claim that you love me when you don't even know me well? You don't even know what my favourite colour and food is. Also you don't even know when my birthday is. You never cared about me and all you ever did was hurt me. How can you claim that you love me when you don't even love Relena? You don't know what love is and you have no right to say that you love me when you obviously don't." Fate exclaimed.

Heero wanted to say that everyone have their different definition of love. But he didn't as she was right. He didn't really know her well and he never understood her. She was always the one who's giving and he's the one who had been taking her for granted. She gave so much and never once asked for anything in return yet he only continued to hurt her. Did he know what love is? He had no idea as well.

"Well? Are you speechless now?" Fate challenged.

"It doesn't change the fact that you don't love the man that you are going to marry." Heero changed the subject instead.

"It does NOT concern you. I hope that we don't see each other again and I'm glad I didn't invite you to my wedding." Fate told him.

She stood up and Heero didn't stop her this time. Her reaction to his confession wasn't something he had expected. He felt the painful ache in his chest. Heero noticed that she was walking towards the door.

"You can lie to everyone and pretend that you love Matthew, Fate. But you can never lie to yourself. I don't want you to regret marrying Matthew." Heero told her.

Fate turned back to look at him.

"Even I do have regrets, it wouldn't concern you. And No, I don't love you." She told him then she unlocked the door and threw it open.

Heero saw that Helen and Faith were directly behind the door; Fate looked surprised to see them. The two of them tried to act as if they hadn't overheard the entire conversation, but Heero knew better. Fate looked down and asked if Helen could help her to get out of the wedding dress.

Heero merely looked at the empty room infront of him as she walked away with her family members. His heart felt like it had just been trampled on and broken into many pieces. She had rejected him and treated it as a joke. She didn't believe that he truly loves her. Heero looked down at his hands instead. He didn't want to lose her again, but it looks like he had just lost the fight. God… it hurts so much… Why must he only wake up now? Why couldn't he wake up sooner? That way he might still have time to convince Fate that she belonged with him instead. Why did he even bother with feelings such as love? He should have given up on them long ago. He's the perfect soldier, he didn't need love. He… didn't need her, he didn't need anyone…

* * *

AC 201 (The Present)  
5 weeks later, 23rd September

Japan, Tokyo, De Camden Mansion

Early Morning,

Federick de Camden has just returned from a mission in Tokyo. He was feeling tired and he couldn't wait to get some rest. He looked at his watch and realized that it was already 2am in the morning. He was walking towards his room when he heard the faint sound of music. Federick stopped in his tracks and listened for the source of the sound. It seems to be coming from the piano room. Who would be playing the piano at this hour? Frowning, Federick walked towards the piano room. The sound of the piano got louder and he recognized the song that the person was playing. He knocked on the door before entering the room. He was surprised to see Fate sitting behind the piano.

"You do realize that it's two in the morning?" Federick asked.

Fate smiled sadly at him and Federick knew that something was off. He walked towards her and noticed that she was wearing a jacket over her nightgown. He sat down on the piano seat beside her.

"You can't sleep?" Federick asked her.

Fate nodded as she continued playing the piano.

"It's not the first time is it?" Federick asked her.

Fate nodded.

"Can I ask why?" He asked her.

Fate stopped playing the piano and she looked down at her hands instead. Federick waited patiently for her to answer him.

"I…keep having bad dreams." Fate whispered.

"How long has it been?" Federick asked.

"About five weeks now…"

"What are the dreams like?" Federick asked her softly.

Fate looked away sadly but she didn't answer.

"Are they about a certain someone?" Federick asked her.

Fate nodded. She has been dreaming about Heero a lot lately. Sometimes she wakes up screaming as she was having nightmares, sometimes she wakes up crying. Fate is currently in Tokyo and staying at her family's main mansion as her 20th birthday was only a few days away. In Japan, a person is considered an adult when the person is 20 years old. Hence this year's birthday celebration would be bigger as it also means that Fate will soon be an adult.

"Have you considered that it might mean something else?" Federick asked her.

Fate frowned as if she had no idea what he was saying. Federick knows that Fate wants to move on. But he could tell that Fate desperately wants to go to VLA to see Heero. Yet somehow she's stopping herself from caring or going to him. It must have been painful. Federick is accepting her decision to move on, but there are many others who felt that Fate's way of dealing with Heero's situation was mean and cruel. Not only is she stopping herself from caring about Heero and going to see him, she's not even seeing Heero's friends and his family members. It was a little extreme, but Federick understands that Fate is only doing it because she wants to move on. And she can't if all everyone is going to talk about is Heero.

Federick sighed, deciding drop the subject. So far there hasn't been any news on Heero. There was only news that there were more organizations who want Heero dead went to VLA to cause trouble. The Preventers managed to stop them and so far there was no reports saying anything on Heero's situation. Federick believes that Heero's location is still secured and Heero is still in a state of a coma.

"Your birthday is only two days away. Have you thought about what you would like to have as a present this year?" Federick asked her.

Fate looked at him in surprise; normally people wouldn't ask her what she wants that directly. She thought about what she would like to have and was unable to come up with the answer. Then she remembered something.

"I would like you to make more donations for the hospitals in Sakura City." Fate told him with a smile.

Federick frowned, how is that a birthday present? Speaking of hospitals, Federick has been receiving reports that Fate is seeing a doctor by the name of Matthew Campbell.

"Speaking of hospitals, is Dr. Campbell coming to your birthday party?" Federick asked.

Fate looked surprised at his question, but she nodded.

"So… let me ask you a personal question. Are you dating him?" Federick asked.

Fate shook her head.

"We are merely friends." Fate answered.

"Are you sure, Fate? I have a feeling that he likes you a lot." Federick told her.

"Surely you are joking." Fate told him.

Federick then decided to ask the question that has been bugging him.

"If Dr Campbell confesses that he likes you, will you accept him?" Federick asked her.

He noticed the look on Fate's face.

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

"Have you thought of the possibly of you ending up with him?" Federick asked her.

"Well… I did think of that on a few occasions. He's really nice and all…"

"But he's not Heero?" Federick answered for her.

She stared at him with wide eyes instead. Federick sighed; damn he shouldn't have said that.

"My apologies, I'm really tired after the mission and my brain isn't working well." He lied.

Fate didn't answer; she merely looked at the piano infront of her.

"I should retire to bed. You should too." Federick told her.

Federick left the room feeling like a jerk. But he knows that he had spoken the truth. Even if Fate does end up with Matthew, she will most likely never love him more than she had ever loved Heero.

* * *

AC 203 (The Future)

2 days later, 23rd October

Sakura City, Blue Moon Mansion

Rolland knew that things hadn't gone well when Heero returned to the mansion 2 days ago. His face was as emotionless as ever, but his eyes told another story. And ever since then, he had locked himself in his own room and only called for more whisky to be sent to him. Rolland had called Mrs. Wingate, Heero's mother, in hope that she could help Heero out. Rachel Wingate was in Sakura City as she was here to attend Fate's wedding. Rolland was very happy to see Rachel when he opened the front door. He showed Rachel to Heero's room and left her there.

Rachel has been in a dilemma as well. She knows that Heero loves Fate, but she's getting married to another man. Rachel wants Fate to be happy, but she wasn't sure if Fate should be with Heero or Matthew. She knocked on the door and entered without waiting for permission. As usual, Heero looked like a wreck. He looked like that too when he woke up from his coma and realized that he could no longer be a Preventer. Things got worse when he heard that Fate was seeing someone named Matthew Campbell. Any other human would have a mental breakdown, to receive so much bad news at one shot. But it had driven Heero to attempt to commit suicide and that was the one thing that had shocked all of them. Rachel hoped that Heero wouldn't try to commit suicide this time round.

"Heero…"

Heero didn't look at her; he continued drinking directly from his bottle of whisky. It breaks her heart to see him like this. She slowly moved towards him and sat down beside him on the side of his bed.

"Talk to me Heero, what happened?" She whispered.

Heero continued drinking as if he hadn't heard her.

"Heero, please… stop drinking." Rachel pleaded.

Heero lowered the bottle but he didn't look at her.

"I went to see Fate but she refused to see me. So I visited her during her dress fitting. I saw her in her wedding dress…"

Rachel knew that the sight of Fate in her wedding dress must have upset him; after all he wasn't the groom.

"And?" She asked, pressing on.

"We had a private chat and… I confessed that I love her." Heero told her.

He continued drinking instead.

"What did she say?" Rachel asked him softly.

There was some darkness in his eyes but it was gone in a few seconds.

"She laughed."

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked; that didn't seem like the reaction Fate should be having.

"She claims that I do not love her. And wonders how I can even love her when I don't even know her well. She also said that I didn't know what love is." Heero told her as he continued drinking in long gulps.

"So she rejected you?" Rachel asked.

Heero nodded.

"What do you plan to do now?" Rachel asked him softly.

Heero didn't speak; he merely continued to drink his whisky.

"Heero, stop drinking, it's not going to make matters any better." Rachel told him, trying to pull the bottle away from him.

But Heero's grip around the whisky bottle was tight and Rachel couldn't pull it away.

"You only have a few options left. You can give up and let her marry Matthew."

His eyes flashed silver and he looked like he was about to say something, but Rachel interrupted him.

"Or you can give it your best try and make Fate yours." Rachel told him.

Heero seem to have calmed down after she said that.

"But you have to hurry, Heero. There's only two days left to her wedding and you don't have much time left." Rachel told him.

Heero was silent for a while and then he told Rachel about his conversation with Fate, on how she was comparing him with Matthew.

"I do not know what to say, but I do want to believe that deep down inside she still loves you. She loves you so deeply and for so long; I do not believe that she could forget all of it in just two years' time." Rachel told him.

Heero wanted to believe that too.

"If you don't do something about it, you will lose Fate forever, Heero. You have already lost her so many times, don't lose her again." Rachel whispered.

Heero didn't say anything and then Rachel walked towards the door instead.

"I hope that you will be able to win her back." Rachel whispered before leaving Heero's room.

* * *

AC 203 (The Future)

2 days later, 25th October

Japan, Sakura City, Oura Church

Morning

Today is her wedding day! Fate was feeling really excited and a little anxious on her big day. It was a major relief that everything was perfect so far. The decorations of the church were wonderful. She had been to her reception area last night and the place was decorated beautifully and it made it the entire place look grand. She was glad that her mother was able to work out the rest of the wedding details. A lot of people were looking at how her wedding will turn out; after all she is a Superstar. There will be reporters and cameraman from all the different television channels all over Earth and the Colonies; they are all here today to film her wedding.

Her wedding was going to be the most anticipated event of the year. Fate hopes that everything would be able to run smoothly, she have been waiting for this day for so long… Everything has to be perfect!

She looked at herself in the mirror as she was already dressed in her wedding dress. She was now waiting for the guests to be seated and to be informed that the wedding was starting. Her bridesmaids were waiting with her in the waiting room. Everyone looked so beautiful today. Just then there was a knock on the door. They all turned towards the door and watched as Federick stepped in.

"May I have a private word with the bride?" Federick asked.

Fate asked her bridesmaids to leave the room and wait outside for her. Federick closed the door after everyone else has left. He walked towards her and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, Fate." Federick told her.

"Thank you." Fate whispered.

Federick looked around the room instead.

"Is something wrong?" Fate asked softly.

Federick didn't answer.

"Is it Matthew?" Fate asked, suddenly afraid that Matthew might jilt her at the altar or that he hadn't shown up at all. Did he have a sudden case of cold feet?

"No, there's nothing wrong. Matthew's waiting for the rest of the guests to arrive." Federick told her.

Fate sighed in relief.

"It's just that I wanted to have a… personal talk with you." Federick told her.

Fate watched as Federick pulled a chair closer to where Fate is sitting and he sat down on it.

"Federick, I may be getting married, but I'm not moving away or anything. I will still be in Japan and we can still see each other. So you don't have to be afraid that you will lose me or something." Fate told him.

She had already had this talk with her parents last night. Her mother was crying and saying that she couldn't believe that Fate was really getting married. Fate couldn't believe that she will be the first one in the family to get married as well.

"It's not that." Federick told her.

The look on his face told her that it was something much more serious.

"It's not?" Fate asked looking confused.

"It's something else. It's something that you have been running away from for more than two years now." Federick told her softly.

Fate still looked confused and Federick reached into the back pocket of his suit blazer and took out a photo. He handled it to Fate and Fate took it from him. It was a photo of Heero going into the bridal boutique four days ago.

"You were there?" Fate asked.

"I was. I tailed him to make sure that he wouldn't harm you."

"But you didn't come in." Fate told him.

"No I didn't."

"Why not?" Fate asked him.

"Because I thought that maybe speaking to him will give you the closure that you needed." Federick told her.

"Closure? On what?" Fate asked him.

"About what happened between you and Heero. You are going to marry Matthew and I felt that it would be doing Matthew wrong if you still hadn't gotten over Heero. Seeing Heero would be able to give you the closure that you needed to start a new chapter in life with Matthew. Then again, meeting him again after all this time could also make you realize something else." Federick told him.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Fate asked him softly.

"Did talking to Heero allow you to find closure? Or did it only make you realize that you still have feelings for him?" Federick asked.

"How could you say that? You know very well how I feel about Matthew." Fate told him.

"I don't know how you feel about Matthew, Fate. But I know that you still love Heero." Federick told her.

"That is absurd! How could you say that? I'm marrying Matthew in a few minutes not Heero." Fate exclaimed.

"Then can you explain why you were crying the night after the encounter with Heero?" Federick asked.

"I was anxious about the wedding." Fate whispered.

"You were not, Fate. When are you going to stop running away and face the truth?" Federick asked.

"I am facing the truth. I couldn't be with him so I have moved on. You were the one who asked me to move on, so I did!" Fate exclaimed.

"You didn't Fate. You only ran away from the problem. You stopped seeing him or any of his friends and family members, but it doesn't stop you from thinking about him. You still worry about him from time to time and Matthew is nothing more than just a tool to make it seem like you have moved on." Federick told her.

"How can you accuse me of using Matthew? I love him." Fate exclaimed.

"Not more than you had ever loved Heero." Federick pointed out.

"Does that matter? Heero is a past chapter and talking about it wouldn't change anything about it. He didn't like me in return, that was all! He has nothing to do with Matthew!" Fate shouted.

"I want you to be happy, Fate. But I do not want you to marry Matthew, because I know your marriage will fail."

"How can you be so sure?" Fate asked him.

"You don't love him and he loves you. You don't let him kiss you, not even once even after all these times."

"That doesn't mean anything… I just felt that it would be better to be more intimate with him after we have said our wedding vows." Fate told him softly.

"You are lying and you know that very well." Federick told her.

"I'm not…"

"Just think about what I have said. If you truly have stopped loving Heero, I will allow the wedding to continue. But if not, then I will be objecting to it."

Fate was stunned and she didn't even have time to stop Federick before he rushed out of the room. No, this was terrible… What is she going to do? She looked at her own reflection. What Federick had said was mostly true, but she has to stop loving Heero and continue with the rest of her life. She had chosen to move on with Matthew. He is not Heero and might never make her feel the same way she once felt about Heero. But at least he's someone who she can spend the rest of the life with. As about happiness, Fate knew that she would be miserable for the rest of her life but… it was better than being single and hoping that Heero will love her. God… she didn't know what to do anymore…

About an hour later, her father came into the room to inform her that it was time for the wedding ceremony. She got ready and they waited outside the church for their walk in. She smiled and tried not to think of anything else. She waited for her bridesmaids to go in first, followed by her maid of honor. She could hear the Wedding March playing in the church and she took in a deep breath. She then entered the church with her father by her side. It was a fairly long walk as the church was really long. She saw her friends and Heero's family members. The number of cameramen from the different television channels who turned up was alarming. She had no idea that there were that many people. She turned to look at Matthew who was smiling at her at the end of the aisle. Once they have reached the end of the aisle, her father then handled her over to Matthew. And the two of them stepped up the steps to face the priest as everyone else sat down on the church benches.

She smiled at Matthew as the priest started with the ceremony. She wasn't really listening to what the priest was saying as it was a fairly long speech. Matthew looked so dashing in his white wedding suit. Before they could say their vows…

"If there is any one here who does not wish to see the two people before us unite in God's name, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said.

Fate was hoping that no one would stand up and object to the wedding. There was a long pause of silence and she looked at the audience instead. Federick looked like he was about the stand up but her mother was pinning him down. Just then the double doors burst opened and everyone turned to look at who the intruder was. The intruder was Quatre and he was dressed in a black suit. Fate believed that he was probably late for the ceremony, but he ran towards her instead.

"Sir, please take a seat at the benches." The priest told him.

But Quatre continued making his way towards her as all eyes were on him. He stepped up the steps and stopped directly infront of Fate. He stopped to catch his breath as if he had been running for a very long time.

"Fate… do not marry Matthew." Quatre told her slowly.

Fate stared at him in surprise, everyone else gasped in surprise instead. Matthew looked like he was about to say something but Fate spoke first.

"Quatre, please… you are disrupting the ceremony." Fate whispered.

"I do not care, Fate but I have to stop you, from making the greatest mistake in your life." Quatre told her.

"Quatre, I…"

Quatre reached into the pocket of his black blazer and pulled out a blood stained letter. He handled it to her. Fate merely stared at the blood stained letter, but she didn't reach out to take it.

"Please for Heero, please read it." Quatre whispered.

"Heero?" She asked softly.

Her eyes continued to fall on the blood stained letter and she wondered what have happened.

"What happened?" She asked Quatre softly.

"The five of us were leaving Heero's mansion together. But on the way, someone tried to kill Heero. We got into a car accident, only Heero and Trowa were badly injured. He sent me to come here with this." Quatre whispered.

"Trowa? What happened to him?" Arabella asked suddenly.

Heero got into a car accident?

"He wanted to object to the wedding, Fate. But it looks like he wouldn't be able to make it. So please read this letter before you make the decision of continuing with the wedding or not." Quatre whispered.

Fate slowly reached out and took the blood stained letter from Quatre. Should she read the letter or continue with the ceremony? But she realised that she was worried about Heero's situation.

"How is he?" Fate asked softly.

Quatre looked down sadly and shook his head instead. Fate's heart sank and she couldn't help thinking what she would do if he dies…

"You were the last thing he spoke of… He loves you Fate, he really does." Quatre whispered.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes and she tightened her hold around the letter that was in her hand. No, she couldn't betray Matthew like that. No matter how much she wanted to be with Heero right now, it doesn't change the fact that they can never undo their past. They didn't go well together, there were too many missed opportunities, too many times when Heero was just too late. Was he too late now? She had no idea as well.

"It's time to make a decision, Fate."

They all turned to see Federick walking towards them.

"You have to decide who you truly want to be with." Federick whispered.

Fate had no idea what she was going to do. She looked at Matthew instead. She didn't want to hurt Matthew, but she didn't want to be miserable for the rest of her life. She couldn't pretend that she's happy forever when she obviously wasn't. But will she be able to work out the differences she have with Heero? Will they be able to end up together? She felt so lost, she had no idea who to choose.

"You should go."

Everyone turned to look at Matthew in shock instead.

"Matthew?" Fate asked softly.

"You still love him don't you? I could sense it when you were in a daze. You were thinking about him, weren't you?" Matthew asked.

"I…" She looked away instead.

"I didn't want to believe that I will lose to him, so I continued being with you. But I could tell that you don't love me more than you love him." Matthew whispered.

Fate looked down instead as tears fell from her eyes.

"Go, Fate, go to him." Matthew told her.

She looked up at him slowly; she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I hated to admit it, but we wouldn't be happy together, Fate. You can't let him go and hence I'm letting you go." Matthew told her softly.

"But Matthew…"

"I want you to be happy Fate. And if you are happy with him, then please… go to him." Matthew told her.

All eyes fell on Fate as if waiting for her reaction. She stepped closer to Matthew and hugged him. Matthew hugged her in return and they stayed like that for a while until Fate broke the hug.

"I'm sorry that I have hurt you, but I hope that you will be able to find someone who truly loves you." She whispered.

Matthew didn't speak and then Fate kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered.

And then she gathered her skirts and ran down the aisle instead. Quatre went after her and everyone watched in shock as Fate left the church with Quatre.

"That was dramatic." Belmont, Fate's father told them.

Everyone was starting to whisper to one another about what have happened and Belmont was sure the reporters and cameraman had gotten all the footage they needed.

"At least she made the right decision." Federick told him.

Belmont nodded and so did Helen.

"But looks like it will be on the front page of the newspapers tomorrow and on television tonight. The Campbell Family won't be happy about this." Helen told them.

Federick didn't say anything. At least Fate will be happy, but now he hopes that Fate will reach there in time. It would be devastating should Heero die without seeing Fate first.

* * *

AC 203 (The Future)

5 days later, 30th October

Japan, Sakura City, Sakura Mansion

Heero was woken up by the sound of voices. His vision was blur and he slowly sat up. He gritted his teeth as the pain in his chest was unbearable, but he managed to sit up. He remembered that he was on the way to Fate's wedding when three black cars tried to kill them. They managed to evade the attack of two cars, but the last car caused their car to be flipped over. He briefly remembered Duo and Wufei pulling him out from the over turned car, and how he told Quatre to get to Fate's wedding to pass a letter he had written to her. He didn't know if Quatre made it in time, nor was he sure if Trowa was fine. He didn't remember anything else after he had blacked out.

His vision cleared and he found himself in familiar surroundings. This wasn't his house, but this room was the same room that he used to stay in when he was staying at Fate's house. No, it cannot be, he's in Fate's house? The traditional look of the room and the fact that he was lying on a futon confirmed his doubts. He looked down at himself and realized that his chest was bandaged and he was dressed only in boxer pants. He looked around the room again and found a stack of neatly folded clothing beside the futon. He saw that his walking cane was placed on the ground as well. He picked it up and stared at it for a long moment, as if deciding if he should go out to meet Fate.

The door behind him slide open and Heero didn't bother to turn to know who was standing there by the open door. He could smell the scent of her familiar rose perfume and somehow he was afraid to turn back to look at her. He was afraid to see a wedding band on her wedding finger on her left hand. The door slides close softly and for a long moment no one spoke or moved. He heard the sound of something being placed on the tatami mat on the floor and Heero was shocked when Fate hugged him from behind. For a long moment Heero couldn't find any words to say, he missed her so much. Her presence, her familiar warmth… He slowly looked down at her hands and was relieved to find that she wasn't wearing any ring. He reached out and placed his hands over hers.

"Morning." Fate whispered.

It wasn't what he expected her to say but he was glad to know that she was here with him. She broke the hug and Heero felt a little disappointed but she walked over to the front and smiled at him as she sat down on the floor beside him. It was the second time he had seen her again and he was glad to see that she was smiling at him. God she looked so beautiful, he felt like he wanted to pull her close and kiss her.

"How are you feeling?" Fate asked him softly.

"What happened?" Heero asked.

"You were in a car accident; the hospitals here were unable to treat you. Hence they place you on a helicopter and brought you to Tokyo for an operation. After the operation, I suggested that they bring you back to my home as I will be able to look after you."

It didn't make sense.

"Why did you want to look after me? And what happened to your wedding?" Heero asked.

"The wedding's over. I didn't marry Matthew." Fate whispered.

"Why?" Heero asked.

She reached out and cups his cheek instead; he continued to stare at her. Their eyes met and she didn't look away at all.

"Because I found out that the most important person in my life is on the verge of death. And I didn't want to lose him." Fate whispered.

Heero didn't know what to say to her, she started to caress his cheek instead.

"And I haven't given him the answer that he's looking for." Fate whispered.

"What answer?" Heero asked.

"I love you too, Heero." She told him.

Heero's heart was overwhelmed with joy; he immediately pulled her closer to him, and attempted to kiss her. But she stopped him by placed a finger against his lips.

"I'm not done talking yet." Fate whispered.

"That can wait."

Fate started to say something else but he kissed her fully on her lips, shutting her up. He watched as she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. Damn she tastes so sweet and soft. They were kissing for some time until…

"Ahem." They heard someone clearing his throat loudly from behind them.

Heero released Fate reluctantly and saw that it was Trowa. His arm was bandaged and in a sling, but Heero was glad to see that he was well.

"I er… will leave you two to talk things out."

Fate left the room quickly but Heero noticed the blush on her face as she left.

"Don't you think it's a little quick to jump straight into that?" Trowa asked him.

"I waited for more than two years." Heero pointed out.

Trowa smiled and slide the door close behind him. He then sat down and told Heero the rest of the story. Fate had arrived in the hospital in her wedding dress to see him. But he was still unconscious and he told him how she never left his side as he was transported by a helicopter to a hospital in Tokyo. He didn't suffer many injuries while Trowa had broken his arm. Fate brought him back to Sakura Mansion and looked after him, hoping that he will wake up soon. Trowa was here to watch over Heero in case someone tried to kill him again. Trowa told him that the media made the whole affair of the wedding horrible. Everyone knew that Fate had become a runaway bride. Trowa mentioned that Fate didn't seem to mind the gossip and the scandal, but Heero knew better. She did mind, but she was just trying to act as if she didn't care.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Trowa asked.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked.

"Now that technically you are with Fate, what are you going to do next?" Trowa asked.

Heero picked up his walking cane and pressed the eyes of the dragon. The dragon's mouth opened to reveal a wedding ring.

"I suggest that you wait until the gossip has died off before proposing to her." Trowa told him.

Heero nodded, returning the dragon head back to its original form.

"I plan to return to VLA with her." Heero informed Trowa.

Heero was hoping to get to know Fate a lot better by being with her. They can go on dates and do things that normal couples do.

"As for the organization that came after you, Wufei has some leads." Trowa told him, handling him a file.

Heero looked through it and his eyes narrowed.

"Do you plan to pursue the matter?" Trowa asked.

Heero nodded, closing the file.

"Fate wouldn't want you to go into battle, especially not in your current state." Trowa told him.

"I know, but this is personal and I wouldn't want them to go after her or any of my family members." Heero told him.

"Just promise me that you wouldn't act alone."

Heero nodded and then Trowa stood up.

"Well then I should leave you alone, I have a feeling that Fate has a lot to talk to you about."

Heero didn't respond, but handled him back the file.

"Rest well and get well soon. Oh, Fate managed to get quite a lot of information about you from your butler."

"What information?" Heero asked.

"About what have happened to you after you have woken up from your coma."

Heero nodded and then Trowa left the room. Heero lied back down on the futon and closed his eyes to get some sleep as he was really tired. He had no idea how long he had been asleep but when he woke up, he smiled when he saw that Fate was with him. She seems to be watching him sleep.

"Hello." She whispered with a smile.

Heero held her hand and brought it to his lips. His eyes never left hers as he kissed her hand gently. He was glad to know that she was finally here with him, and that she loves him too. After all that they have been through, this was a good start.

"Fate, I have a question for you." He told her as he continued to hold onto her hand.

"Yes?" She asked, looking down at him.

"You will still love me even though I'm a cripple?" Heero asked.

Fate smiled.

"I love you when you are a Gundam pilot and when you are a murderer. What makes you think I wouldn't love you just because you are a cripple?" Fate asked.

That was assuring.

"Besides, now I can walk beside you without having to try to catch up with you." She told him with a smile.

Heero wondered what he had done to deserve someone like her.

"Return to VLA with me?" Heero asked her softly.

Fate hesitated for a while and she looked like she was deep in thought. But after a short moment, she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I will return to VLA with you."

Heero smiled and continued to look at her. She blushed under his intense gaze. She looked so beautiful, even when she blushes. Heero knew that this was just the beginning of their official relationship. He would work hard to make her happy and to eventually marry her. Also this time he was never going to let her go, not anymore… Then again he wondered when he will ever wake up and return to his own reality.

* * *

After Colony 201 (The Present)

25th September

Japan, Tokyo, Night time

Today is Fate's 20th birthday. Her parents are throwing her a big birthday party. Many people from the high society, important guests, people and celebrities were also invited to attend Fate's birthday party. It was going to be a big, loud and grand affair. Fate wasn't feeling that excited about her birthday party, but she is glad that she's finally 20 and that she is now officially considered as an adult. She met a lot of people at her birthday party and thanked everyone who wished her happy birthday. She chat with her friends and danced with a few men.

Fate was feeling tired but she could tell that everyone was enjoying themselves. Fate normally spends her birthday quietly; it was the first time her parents threw such a big party for her. She felt a little out of place being the "main character" for the party. Nevertheless at least everyone else is having a good time. The music was getting a little too loud for her and it was making her dizzy. She looked around for a place where she could get some peace and quiet, away from the party. Her eyes fell on the closed balcony door. She opened the door and went through before closing the doors back behind her.

She walked to the end of the balcony, where the metal railings were. She took in the view that was infront of her. She could see the high rise buildings of Tokyo. They were lighted up as it was night time and the view captivated her for a long moment. It has been a while since she had seen these buildings again. She sighed and looked back at the party that was behind those closed doors.

She couldn't help but feel as if she didn't fit into the party back there. Yes, it might be her birthday party, but that didn't mean that she was enjoying her own party. She just couldn't wait for it to end so that she could retire early for the night.

She sighed as she thought about her last few birthdays. Last year's birthday was the worst birthday she have ever had. She tried to push the thoughts of last year's events away. But somehow she was unable to. Last year, she had different birthday celebrations with her friends. She arranged them in such a way that she would be free on her actual day as she has something else in mind. She wanted to spend her actual birthday with Heero. She had already spoken to him and he had agreed to it.

They had planned to go to her favourite restaurant to have dinner together. As usual Fate puts in more effort in dressing up for him; after all it's also her birthday. She went to the restaurant early and waited for him to show up. She had brought a book with her to kill time as she waited for him. As the minutes and hours go by, Fate merely continued reading. She tried to focus on the story instead of focusing on the truth.

She was sitting at the table and she saw that there were many customers who came into the restaurant to have their dinner. All of them were chatting happily and enjoying their food. Fate's heart sank knowing that she's alone. She tried calling Heero but he didn't pick up any of her calls. It wasn't the first time he had stood up on her, but each time felt more painful than before. In the end Fate left the restaurant as there was already a long queue of people outside, waiting to get a seat. She remembered walking down the street and trying to convince herself that Heero's probably too busy with work that he couldn't celebrate her birthday with her. Fate understands that his work is very important as it often concerns saving the lives of other people and protecting peace. And naturally, it's much more important than her birthday.

Fate took a cab to the Preventer's Headquarters, determined to at least spend the last hour of her birthday with him, even if he's still busy at work. But there wasn't anyone in the entire building. She took another cab to Heero's Penthouse instead. He wasn't at his penthouse either. Fate felt really depressed, where could he be? Just when she was about to leave, Heero returned to his Penthouse.

Fate was glad to see him, but he wasn't alone. Fate was stunned to see Relena coming out of the lift with him. Of course, even his girlfriend was more important than she was to him. Relena wasn't happy to see her there, but Fate was too upset to say anything to him. She remembered fleeing the scene and hailing a cab to go back home. He didn't even chase after her, nor did he call her.

Why does every time when she thought that things between them were getting better, he only ends up hurting her more? She remembered spending the last thirty minutes of her birthday crying her eyes out because of him.

The painful memory of it almost brought tears to her eyes, but she held them back. This year was different, she didn't want to spend her birthday with him, nor does she ever want to see him again. God, she was such an idiot for wasting so much time on someone who will never love her back.

Days didn't go by without her wishing that if she could turn back time, she will never fall in love with Heero again. She rather wished that she have never met him; that way her life wouldn't be so saddening, painful and messed up.

"Fate?"

Fate snapped out of her thoughts and was surprised to see Matthew joining her on the balcony. She was the one who had invited Matthew to her birthday party. Matthew looked handsome in that black tuxedo of his.

"What are you doing out here?" Matthew asked.

"I… just wanted some fresh air." Fate told him softly.

Matthew nodded and he looked at the high rise buildings that were far away from them.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Fate asked him.

"Well the food and drinks are great but…"

"But?" Fate asked.

"I couldn't help noticing the glum look on the birthday girl's face." Matthew told her.

"Is it that bad?" Fate asked him.

Matthew laughed instead.

"If I can see it, I'm sure your family can see it too."

Fate didn't say anything, she merely stared ahead.

"So tell me what is the real reason why you are out here and not inside?" Matthew asked.

"I feel like I didn't fit in." Fate admitted softly.

"That is a surprise; I thought that as a celebrity, you attend a lot of functions like this one." Matthew told her.

"I don't really attend them."

Matthew looked surprised, but Fate sighed instead.

"Anyway, I thought I should pass this to you personally."

Fate watched as Matthew handled a very well wrapped gift to her.

"Oh, Mr. Campbell, you don't have to get me anything. A simple Happy Birthday will do." Fate told him, pushing the gift back gently towards him.

"I believe I told you to call me Matthew, and I did spend quite a lot of time choosing it for you." Matthew told her.

"But I still cannot accept it." Fate whispered.

"What is it going to take for you to accept this gift?" Matthew asked with a smile.

Fate had no idea how to answer him.

"Come on, take it, I insist." Matthew told her.

Fate didn't move to take the gift at all.

"Please?" Matthew asked.

Fate sighed and slowly took the gift from him.

"Thank you for the gift." Fate whispered.

"Don't mention it."

That's when the first firework exploded in the night sky. Both of them looked up and watched as a fireworks display lighted up the night sky. The fireworks were so beautiful, colourful and bright. It also seems like they were larger than usual, as if they were really close to her. Fate was mesmerized by the fireworks display infront of her. She remembered how much she likes fireworks. The fireworks display continued for a rather long moment and in a moment of excitement, she turned to look at Matthew instead.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked.

"Yeah, it is." Matthew told her.

Fate smiled at him before looking back at the fireworks in the night sky, she hadn't noticed that Matthew was looking at her instead of looking at the fireworks.

"Happy 20th Birthday Fate." Matthew told her.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you." Fate shouted over the sound of the fireworks.

"I said Happy 20th Birthday!" He shouted to her.

Fate smiled and thanked him again. She continued looking at the fireworks display when she felt something. She turned to look at Matthew and was surprised that he was holding onto her hand.

"Matthew?" Fate asked.

Their eyes met and Fate couldn't help but realize that there was something in his eyes. Fate had no idea what was going on, but Matthew suddenly hugged her instead. Fate was so stunned that she couldn't move. The fireworks continued to light up the sky, but Fate was no longer enjoying them.

"I like you Fate." She heard Matthew whispering that into her ear.

Fate wasn't sure if she had heard him wrongly, it was hard to tell as the fireworks were really loud. She stared straight ahead instead, unsure of what to do. Matthew broke the hug between them and looked at her. Their eyes met and…

"I like you Fate, I like you a lot." Matthew confessed.

Fate could tell that he meant it as she could see it in his eyes. But his sudden confession surprised her. She didn't know that he likes her. She opened her mouth to say something, but Matthew kissed her on her lips instead. Her eyes widened in shock as the kiss had indeed caught her off guard. He continued kissing her as the fireworks continued to light up the night sky.

* * *

Some hours later, (The Present)

The fireworks had ended a few hours ago, and the party has already ended. Fate has already greeted her guests and friends goodbye. She found herself unable to look at Matthew directly in the eye, not when the image of the kiss that they have just shared kept on flashing in her mind. She felt him stop infront of her, she looked away instead.

"I…"

Fate continued to look away, too afraid to face him properly.

"I hope that you will be able to give me an answer soon." Matthew told her.

That did surprise her and she looked at him in surprise instead. But the sight of him only brought back the image of them kissing and she looked away shyly. But she nodded.

"I will see you soon then." Matthew told her.

Fate didn't respond and it was only when she felt that it was safe that she turned and watch as Matthew disappeared from her sight. Her heart felt funny, it wasn't racing like it used to do when she saw Heero. It was something else that she couldn't quite explain. Her family's limo came and all of them got on it. Her siblings were talking about how much fun they had at the party, but all Fate could think of was Matthew's sudden confession.

She had never been in this type of position before. She was always the one who loves another and is the one who's figuring out how to confess her love to him and yet now… She didn't expect that there would be someone who will actually like her. She has spent too much time loving someone who didn't love her that she didn't know how to deal with situations like this.

_God it was embarrassing…_ She thought to herself as she thought of the kiss that she had with Matthew. It wasn't as passionate as the one she had with Heero, but did that kiss even count? After all he was only kissing her because he thought that she was Relena. But it didn't make her heart race like mad….

"Fate, are you alright?" Faith asked her.

Fate nodded her head but noticed the look on Federick's face. Federick was the one who came out to the balcony to find her after the fireworks have finished. The two of them have already stopped kissing but the atmosphere between the two of them was awkward. Fate was sure that Federick could sense that something must have happened between the two of them.

They got to the De Camden Mansion. Fate returned to her room almost immediately. She took a hot bath, changed into a night gown and got into bed. She tried to go to bed, but all she could think about was Matthew and the kiss that they have shared. Fate tried to push the thoughts of Matthew away, but failed to do so. It then hit her later that she was no longer thinking about Heero. The thought of that made her so happy that she fell asleep without any other problems.

* * *

To be continued…

Author's Note: I'm still trying something new here; hence I hope that you wouldn't get confused with the switching from the Future to the Present.

In the future, Heero has managed to stop Fate from marrying Matthew and they are together now. But will Heero be able to return to his own time or will he still be trapped in the future?

In the Present, Many people still want Heero dead and Matthew has made his move and confessed to Fate that he likes her. What will Fate's answer be? Will Heero ever wake up from the coma?

Find out next chapter, Thank for you supporting my story Family.

Please read and review, tell me what you think about the chapter. **But no FLAMERS!**


	12. The Present and the Future Part Three

**Family**

**Chapter 11: The Present and the Future Part Three**

Author's note: Previously on Family,

In the Present, Fate is having trouble sleeping as all she ever dreams about is Heero. Fate has celebrated her 20th birthday and Matthew has confessed that he has feelings for Fate.

In the Future, Heero is still trapped in the future. He was caught in a car accident and was unable to make his way to Fate's wedding to stop it. But everything worked out fine.

What is going to happen next? Will Heero return to his own time and wake up? Or is he too happy being in the future that he doesn't want to leave? Is Fate going to accept Matthew?

Attention: This chapter can be very confusing as I will be switching in and out of scenes in the future as well as in the present. Hence please take note if I mention the year and date the scene takes place in. It might be a little bit confusing, but I'm trying something new here. Also this chapter has a bit on crossing different dimensions hence it might be very confusing.

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you continue to support it. Please read and review, **NO FLAMERS!** Pairing: HeeroXOC

* * *

After Colony 203 (The Future)

7 weeks later, 20th December

Colony L1, VLA

Heero was confused as to what Christmas present he should get for his girlfriend, Fate. He thought back about the past seven weeks. Those days have been sweet. Fate returned to VLA with him, and they spent most of their time together. Since Heero is no longer a Preventer, he realized that he has too much free time. It was good to be with Fate, she always had a way of making his day better. Heero wasn't surprised to see Fate get along well with his butler, Rolland.

As Christmas was merely five days away, everyone was busy doing their own things. Some were organizing parties, preparing gifts to their family and friends, and some were still working. He hadn't seen Fate in two days now; she was busy working on a few Christmas projects for a few major companies. Thinking back, these companies were so happy to have Fate return to VLA. (Their company's business hasn't been going very well without Fate as their icon) Naturally Heero wasn't happy that Fate was too busy working instead of spending time with him, but he tried not to show it.

It was boring being alone. There were many things he couldn't do and he missed returning back to work in the field. He still meets up with the guys after work for drinks, but the feeling wasn't the same anymore. He went on secret missions and managed to return without a single injury or Fate would get suspicious. As he was no longer a Preventer, he was more careful during his missions. He was never seen and he never left any trail of evidence that could be linked back to him. Also, he managed to take down the organization that had tried to kill him. Well that was a piece of good news.

Heero was now sitting in the limo and looking at the shops on the streets, thinking of what he should get for Fate. He wanted something special as it was their first Christmas together.

"Sir, this is already the fifth street." Rolland pointed out.

This wasn't getting anywhere.

"Return to the penthouse."

The limo did a U-turn and headed back towards his penthouse instead. Heero had already gotten Christmas presents for his family and friends, everyone except Fate. Why is it so hard to get a perfect gift for one's girlfriend? His eyes fell on a store that caught his attention. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Stop the car."

Rolland pulled the limo to a gentle stop. Heero got out of the limo and walked slowly into the shop. The weather was cold as it was already winter, but Heero was glad that he managed to find something special for Fate.

* * *

AC 201 (The Present)

1 month later, 26th October

Japan, Sakura City, Afternoon

Fate was going shopping with her sister Faith, who was in Sakura City to visit her. It was still the autumn season but the weather was getting colder. They have decided to take the train instead of going by car. Fate doesn't take the train often; hence it was an experience for her. The train was moving relatively fast and Faith looked excited as she has never taken the train before. They chat with one another as they looked out of the glass windows at the City of Sakura City.

"So have you answered Matthew?" Faith asked.

Fate did confide in Faith about what have happened that night on her birthday. And since Faith is more experienced in relationships, Faith gave her some advice on the matter. Fate found it hard to gather her courage to answer to Matthew's confession. Matthew was patient; he gave her about two weeks before he came to see her. Fate didn't know how to answer him, as she wasn't sure what she was really feeling. She wasn't sure if she had moved on from Heero yet and if she was ready to have a real relationship with someone else.

"We decided to continue seeing each other, and eventually I will answer him when I feel that the time is right." Fate told her.

"You mean you two will remain as friends?" Faith asked.

Fate shook her head.

"We are technically dating each other." Fate told her.

"So, it's a trial?" Faith asked.

Fate nodded.

"So, how are the dates?" Faith asked instead.

Fate didn't know how to describe them as well. The train stopped at a train station and Fate was looking out of the train window as she thought of how to describe the dates. Just then she saw someone. She was shocked and tried to get a closer look at the person.

"Fate?" Faith asked, watching her as she continued staring out of the train windows.

"Heero…" Fate whispered.

Faith looked out of the train window and tried to look in the direction that Fate was looking at. But there were so many people at the train station that Faith couldn't tell who Fate was looking at. Fate knew that she wasn't seeing things, she really saw him. He was standing on the other platform waiting for the train that was going the other direction.

"I have to go." Fate whispered.

Before Faith could say anything, Fate made her way to the opened doors at the other end. Faith followed her and both of them got out of the train before the train doors closed behind them. The train started moving and it rushed past them. The speed of it was so great that it sent their long hair flying. But Fate's eyes were focused on something else. Faith was worried about her as she seems to be caught in a daze.

"Fate, are you alright?" Faith asked.

Fate didn't answer, instead she ran towards the escalators. Faith made an attempt to chase after her, but Fate was running really fast. She seems to be making her way to the other platform. Faith followed after her sister, in hopes that Fate wouldn't do something stupid or rash.

Fate ran up the escalators that lead to the other platform. She didn't know why she was acting like this. Somehow she wanted to confirm that the person she saw was really Heero. But it wasn't possible was it? Wasn't he still in a coma? Fate pushed those questions out of her mind and made her way to the other station platform. She looked around for a moment, her eyes scanning the crowd for him. Then she continued running down the platform in search of him. Where could he be?

The announcement came that the train was approaching the station soon. Fate had already reached the end of the station platform but she couldn't find him. Was she seeing things? Or was he really here? As she was still frantically looking around the station for him, she saw that a child had dropped a ball that he was holding onto. The ball rolled off the station platform and onto the train tracks. The young boy went after it but his mother was too busy talking to someone else to notice this. Fate saw that the train was approaching the station at a very fast speed. Fate immediately ran towards the boy in hopes of saving the boy before he was crushed by the oncoming train. She managed to push the boy back into the safety zone of the platform, but she slipped and fell onto the train tracks instead.

As she was trying to get up on her feet again, she saw that the train was rushing towards her. Her eyes widened in shock and her legs suddenly felt weak, all she could do was close her eyes and waited for the train to knock her down.

"FATE!" She heard Faith shout her name, but she blacked out at the sight of the train being too close to her.

The train rushed over her.

* * *

AC 203, (The Future)

Colony L1, VLA, Heero's Penthouse

Night time

Heero was having a very weird dream. He found himself standing on a train station platform. He had no idea where he was, but he saw that the train station was a station in Sakura City of Japan. He had taken the train in Sakura City before, but he didn't remember being in this train station before. He looked around and noticed that there were many people waiting on the station platform for the train. The clock on the wall showed him the date and the time. He saw that the date was AC 201, 26th of October; the time was 3pm in the afternoon. But it was the date that surprised him. He had never been through this day before in his present time which mean that this dream wasn't somewhere from his past memory. It was the present!

Had he returned from the future? He wasn't sure. He looked around and wondered why he was here. Was he supposed to go somewhere? That's when he felt the same familiar sensation. Heero immediately turned his head sharply and looked around the station platform. Someone was staring at him, he could feel it but he couldn't tell who was looking at him. He continued looking around him, but when he saw no one suspicious he returned to the matter at hand. He noticed that the train will only arrive in about four minutes time. He sat down on the bench and waited for the arrival of the train. He placed his hand into the pockets of his pants to find that both pockets were empty. It was some time later when he heard the sound of someone running.

Heero noticed how everyone seems to be looking at the person who was running as if he or she was catching a lot of attention. Heero looked up and was surprised to see Fate running down the station platform as if looking for someone. Fate, it's his Fate! Or rather the Fate that is from his present time. Heero wasn't sure if she was looking for someone else, but she kept on looking around as if in search for someone. She stopped some distance away from where he was sitting; Fate had looked past him as if she hadn't seen him. Heero didn't know if she really didn't see him or she was acting like she hadn't seen him. She ran down to the end of the station platform instead.

An announcement came that the train was approaching. Many passengers stood up to walk closer to the train. Heero followed suit, even though he was keeping his eyes on Fate. Fate was still continuing to look around then she seems to have seen something. Heero followed her gaze and notice how a boy has dropped the ball that he was holding. The ball rolled off the station platform and onto the train tracks instead. The boy started to go after it as if to retrieve his ball, Heero noticed that his parent was too busy speaking to someone else that she hadn't noticed this. The boy could get crushed by the oncoming train.

The boy was now near the edges of the platform station and Heero was shocked to see Fate running over. She pushed the boy back into the safety zone of the station platform. But her heels tripped on the edge of the platform and she fell. Heero was stunned, but he knew that he didn't have time to sit here and watch. He immediately went in after her. There were gasps coming from the crowd standing at the station platform as they saw that someone have fallen onto the train tracks.

Fate was trying to get up, but the train was rushing towards her. She looked stunned and she just froze in place as if she was unable to react at all. The train was very close to her and she closed her eyes as if waiting for the train to run her down.

"FATE!" Heero heard someone scream loudly.

Heero leaped and managed to get to Fate a few seconds before the train could have killed them both. Both of them fell to the ground that was beside the train tracks. It was a safe place as there wasn't any tracks there hence no trains was running there. Heero protected her from the train as the train rushed past them and finally came to a stop. Heero slowly moved away from Fate and he turned her around so that she was facing him.

Heero looked down at her to see that Fate has lost consciousness but she was still breathing. Damn it, she was an idiot. Heero hugged her close to him, unsure of what he would have done if he had failed to save her. God, he hoped that she doesn't do something so reckless again. He might not be able to save her every time. Heero checked her to make sure that she hadn't injured herself. Thank god, she didn't have a single bruise or scratch on her. He continued hugging her instead, as if he was afraid that he will lose her if he let go. The train started moving again and Heero shielded her from the winds with his body.

The train moved away and Heero saw that Faith was there. She looked like she was crying. Heero didn't blame her, her sister almost died infront of her eyes. He looked down at Fate and hoped that she will wake up soon.

"She's alive!" He heard someone shouting.

Faith looked up and she looked so happy to see that Fate was alive. A few train station staff went down to the tracks and were moving towards where they were. Heero suddenly felt like there was a force that was pulling him away. No, he didn't want to leave yet, not until he had made sure that she's alright. But the force was so powerful and Heero knew that it was a sign telling him that he had to leave. He slowly released his hold on Fate and allowed himself to be pulled away from her. He saw Faith rushing over to Fate and hugging her as she cried in relief. At least she was safe, and then Heero closed his eyes instead.

Heero jerked awake and sat up immediately on his bed. He tried to calm himself down. He was still on his bed, in his room. He wasn't sure if what he had just seen was a dream or if it was reality, it was hard to tell. He flinched when he felt someone touching him.

"Heero are you alright?"

Heero calmed down when he realized that it was Fate. She looked worried, but she caressed his cheek with her hand. Heero placed his hand over her hand and closed his eyes to feel her warmth.

"You had a bad dream?" Fate asked him softly.

Heero didn't speak. Fate then moved to hug him instead.

"It's alright, Heero, it's just a dream. You are safe now." She whispered, her voice was so smoothing and assuring.

Heero pushed her closer to him and said nothing as he continued to take in her warmth. God, he almost lost her, or was it another her?

"I'm sorry that I didn't spend much time with you this week." Fate whispered.

"It's alright."

"No it's not and I can tell how unhappy you are." Fate told him, breaking the hug instead.

Heero didn't say anything; he didn't want to talk about that now.

"I will make it up to you, Heero, I swear."

Heero didn't speak, but Fate kissed him on the lips instead. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, but she pulled away before Heero could deepen it.

"Fate?" Heero asked.

"Yes?" She asked looking at him instead.

"Do you want to spend the night with me?" Heero asked.

Fate looked surprised to hear him say that, but Heero could tell that she knows what he meant by that question. They might have been together for seven weeks, but they hadn't have sex yet. Heero knew that it wasn't right to pressure her about it hence he didn't ask. This was the first time that he was asking. He felt a little bad about it though; technically speaking he would be having sex with the future Fate, who wasn't exactly his Fate.

"Not today, Heero." She whispered.

Heero nodded and sighed instead. The memory of the train rushing up at him wasn't scary, the memory of almost losing Fate was.

"But I can accompany you until you sleep." Fate told him.

Heero didn't speak; instead he lied back down on the bed instead. Fate got into the bed with him and hugged him. None of them said a single word as time passed by. Heero was just glad to have her with him. Soon he fell asleep knowing that she was here with him.

* * *

AC 201 (The Present)

Japan, Sakura City

Sakura Mansion, Night time

Federick and Faith were by Fate's bed side, waiting for her to wake up. After her little incident with the train, she was sent to the hospital. The doctor said that she was fine, but she probably had a bad fright, hence she might take a while to wake up. Federick had nearly fallen off his chair when he heard of the news from Faith. He immediately drove down from Tokyo to Sakura City to see her. It's already 9pm now but Fate hasn't woken up yet. He questioned Faith about the details of what have happened and was displeased with what he had found out. Fate had claimed that she had seen Heero at the train station, which was impossible as he was still in a coma.

Did Fate miss Heero so much that she's hallucinating? Federick was angry that she had almost lost her life because of Heero. Yes, she did that to save a boy's life, but she could simply pull him back instead of pushing him back. Was it worth it to throw away her life just to save a boy's life? What the heck was she thinking? Federick continued pacing the floor of Fate's room. The more he thought about it, the more he blamed Heero. All of this wouldn't have happened if Heero and Fate have not met or if he didn't discover that he's the long lost son of the Wingate Family. A sudden sound interrupted his thoughts, he turned and saw that Fate was tossing and turning in her bed.

"No… no… Don't go…" She was whispering.

Faith looked worried and Federick could tell that she was having a bad dream. She continued tossing and turning as she continued to shake her head.

"Fate, it's alright, you are having a bad dream." Faith whispered, holding onto Fate's hand.

But she didn't seem to hear Faith's voice. She still continued to toss and turn violently and then…

"No… HEERO!"

Fate immediately sat up on her bed as she woke up from the nightmare. She was shaking badly as she took in many deep breaths. She looked pale and scared. Faith was saddened to see her like this, she hugged her sister instead.

"It's okay Fate, it's a nightmare." Faith whispered.

Fate continued shaking; it took them a while before they finally managed to calm Fate down. Fate remembers what have happened until the train was suddenly very close to her.

"What happened?" Fate asked Faith softly.

"I was so afraid when the train continued running, I was so afraid that the train had crushed you. And after it left I was so afraid to look… I…" Faith looked down, but Fate could see the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"I was so afraid to lose you." Faith whispered.

"Do you remember what happened?" Federick asked Fate.

"I do, but I passed out when the train was too near."

"Were there anyone near you when you were on the track?" Federick asked.

Fate shook her head. It didn't make sense, if Fate had blacked out, who managed to save her from the train?

"Do you feel alright? You want us to send for a doctor?" Faith asked her.

Fate shook her head. She was still a little shaken after what have happened and her dream was horrible.

"I'm fine; I just… need some time." Fate whispered.

"Was there anyone with her when the train left?" Federick asked.

Faith shook her head. Federick frowned instead and Fate closed her eyes. She could feel Heero's presence with her just before she passed out and before the train rushed over her. No, maybe she was imaginating things, but she had a dream about him saving her from the train. But there was no way he would hold onto her like that. And besides wasn't he in a coma? No, it was just a dream… It wasn't real. The person who had saved her from the train wasn't Heero.

There was a knock and the three of them turned as Light slide the doors to Fate's room open.

"Miss Camden, Matthew Campbell is here to see you." Light told her.

Fate wasn't feeling well, she felt weak and she was still badly shaken. She didn't think it was a good time to see Matthew now.

"Tell him that I apologize for not being able to meet him, I don't feel very well." Fate whispered.

"Very well, Miss."

Light closed the door of her room and walked away.

"You want me to talk to Matthew about what have happened?" Federick asked.

Fate shook her head; she didn't want Matthew to be worried about her.

"You should get some rest." Faith told her.

Fate felt hungry instead and asked Faith to inform Elaine to cook her something light. Faith left her room quietly; Fate lied back down on her bed and tried not to think too much.

"I never thought that this thing with Heero would affect you so much." Federick told her softly.

"What do you mean?" Fate asked him softly.

"Faith told me that you saw him in the train station that was why you got off the train in the first place. She also told me how you were looking around the station for him but somehow end up saving a boy's life instead."

"Was I wrong to save him?" Fate asked him softly.

"No, you weren't wrong in saving the boy. But have it ever occurred to you that you could lose your life as well?" Federick asked.

Fate didn't speak, and then Federick sighed.

"I will make an appointment for a psychologist tomorrow." Federick told her.

"A psychologist? What for?" She asked him softly.

"It's for you, Fate. It's been months since Valentine's Day and you still haven't gotten over Heero. I thought that all you needed was time, but looks like it isn't working. Your condition has worsen, to the stage that you are hallucinating and that it almost cost you your life!" Federick exclaimed.

"But…"

"I am not going to sit here and do nothing until this obsession of yours costs you your life! I'm taking this matter out of your hands. If you cannot get over Heero on your own then you need professional help. You will come to Tokyo tomorrow for the session." Federick told her.

"I am not mental." Fate whispered.

"Heero is the one who's driving you nuts." Federick told her softly and he left her room quickly.

Fate's heart sank. Was she really mental? But she really saw Heero there….

* * *

AC 203, The Future

4 days later, 24th December, Christmas Eve

Colony L1, VLA, Wingate Mansion

Night time

Heero wasn't someone who fit into parties, but he had little choice but to attend the formal Christmas party that his family is hosting at their family mansion. As usual, many people from the high society, important politicians as well as popular celebrities were invited. But the main reason why Heero was here was to see his girlfriend, Fate. The second reason would be to give the rest of his family members their Christmas presents. The party has already started hours ago and Fate isn't here yet. The weather outside is cold, but it wasn't snowing yet. Heero was having a chat with his identical brother, Jace.

Jace hasn't changed even in the future, but he seems to be having relationship problems. Jace somehow decided that Heero was good at giving relationship advice just because Heero is already in a relationship.

"Usually we have Christmas parties from 23rd all the way to 25th December. But most people don't go to parties on Christmas as they want to spend the holiday with their family and love ones." Jace told him.

Heero nodded as he stared at the buffet table, wondering what food he should eat.

"She wants to spend Christmas with me. But I have already made plans with the rest of the family. I didn't want to invite her to join us as I didn't want Rachel to have the wrong impression. You know how she gets when I bring a woman home. She will immediately get people to dig into their background and make sure that she's a good match for me. I don't want to freak her out by making her meet our family but she really wants to spend the Christmas with me and…"

"You don't know what to do." Heero finished for him.

"Yes exactly. What do you think I should do? Let her come along or cancel my plans to spend it with her?" Jace asked.

Heero opted for champagne instead.

"If you really like her you should spend time with her. I'm sure Rachel will understand why you won't be able to make it." Heero told him and drank his champagne.

"I don't know…" Jace told him as he started putting food on his plate.

Heero looked at the crowd instead, hoping to spot his Preventer friends.

"So are you joining the family this year?" Jace asked him instead.

Heero shook his head, he had other plans.

"You are going to spend Christmas with Fate?" Jace asked.

Heero didn't speak, he did have something to do on Christmas, but it wasn't spending time with Fate. It was something more personal, something that he does annually.

"Hey Heero!"

They turned to see Trowa, Duo, Wufei and Quatre approaching them. All of them looked smart as they were dressed in their tuxedos.

"Damn I'm starving." Duo exclaimed a he picked up a plate and immediately placed a lot of food on it.

Heero greeted his friends with a nod.

"I guess I will leave you with them." Jace told him with a smile before he disappeared in the crowd.

"Are we interrupting?" Quatre asked him.

Heero shook his head, he was getting a little tired of standing, and his leg was starting to hurt again. He left with his friends to go to a table at the end of the ballroom. They had their own private chat as his friends have their dinner. Heero was glad that he was able to sit down and rest for a while. He felt a familiar feeling and he knew that Fate was near. He could smell the scent of her perfume when she was near and then someone covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" She asked him.

"Guess who, Guess who?" Meteor asked.

"Fate." Heero answered almost instantly.

Fate released him and smiled at him. Heero took his time to admire her. She was dressed in a backless blue mermaid gown that has a V neck cutting in the front. The dress also has shining sequins all over it, making her dress shine under the ballroom lights. The dress clung to her curves and it made her look so sexy. Heero was against Fate showing off so much skin, but damn it did make him want her. Her hair was styled up into an elegant updo. She was also wearing a matching set of diamond earrings and a diamond necklace.

"Fate, you look fabulous!" Duo told her, spinning Fate around.

Fate smiled and thanked him for his compliment, and then she greeted Quatre with a hug. Heero watched as Trowa and Wufei complimented her, Trowa must have said something because Fate laughed instead. Then her eyes fell on him, their eyes met and Heero slowly approached her. Taking her hands in his, their eyes met as they continued to look at each other.

"You look breath taking tonight." Heero told her softly.

"Thank you. Wait, does that mean that I only look breath taking tonight?" Fate asked, joking at the second part.

Heero was too distracted that he didn't hear her; his mind was too far away. She frowned at him.

"Heero?" Fate asked.

"Yes?" Heero asked, snapping out of his own thoughts.

Fate smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, and then she wrapped her arms around his left arm. She looked back at the table where the rest of his friends were.

"You four wouldn't mind if I steal Heero from you?" Fate asked.

"Not at all." Quatre told her with a smile.

She smiled at them and then pointed to her right and the four of them turned to look. Trowa smiled as he spotted Arabella coming into the ballroom. Fate smiled at Heero and dragged him away.

"Fate, where are we going?" Heero asked.

"Somewhere where we can have a private chat; it's too crowded here." Fate told him.

Fate was acting as his walking cane as she was supporting him so he managed to walk rather fast and soon they were away from all the people who were here to attend the party. They slowed down to a stroll as they went to the back of the mansion. Meteor continued to follow after Fate.

"You seem to know your way well around here." Heero observed.

"Well, it's been almost two months since I returned to VLA and I do visit your mother often." Fate told him.

"My mother?" Heero asked.

"Yes, your mother." She replied in confirmation.

She leaned in closer to him and all Heero could think of was the sensation of her soft body being pressed against his arm.

"Well we have been having long talks." Fate told him with a smile.

"About what?" Heero asked.

She slipped away from him instead and walked ahead of him. Heero continued using his walking cane to walk, but he noticed the back of her dress. The backless dress revealed quite a lot of her back; he was tempted to kiss her there.

"It's a secret between me and your mother." Fate told him as she turned back to look at him.

Heero guessed as much, they continued walking as Fate asked him about how he has been doing during these past four days. They haven't seen each other since the 20th. Fate was busy with her commercials and she was glad that all of them were over. She stopped and opened a door to a room. She went in first and Heero followed after her. It was the piano room, Heero was sure that Fate had wanted to go to the gardens, but the weather was too cold for that. She closed the door behind him and sat down on the long piano bench that was infront of the piano. She pats the seat next to her and Heero sat down on the bench beside her. Heero looked around the piano room and knew that it was rather far away from the ballroom; hence people wouldn't come over to this side of the mansion, unless they had other plans.

He noticed the way she was looking at him.

"Is something wrong?" Heero asked her.

"No, I just er…"

She looked away and opened up her hands that was on her lap so that Meteor could rest on it. For a long moment no one spoke, Heero could only hear the sound of their gentle breathing. Fate looked like she was deep in thought as if there was something she wanted to tell him, he had something that he needed to tell her as well.

"Fate, I…"

"Me first." Fate whispered.

Heero nodded, letting her speak first.

"Well, I know that tomorrow is your birthday… well not your actual birthday, but the day that you chose to be your birthday as you didn't have an actual birthday. That is until you found out who you really were." Fate told him.

"How did you know that?" Heero asked.

"I found out about it from Quatre, in AC 199."

Heero didn't say anything; Fate seems to be able to get a lot of information out from his best friends.

"I also know why you chose your birthday to be on Christmas and I understand that you still see Christmas as your actual birthday instead of the 5th of May." Fate whispered.

Their eyes met and Heero wondered why Fate knows so much about him when he doesn't really know that much about her.

"So… I was thinking that maybe we could spend Christmas together." Fate told him.

Heero didn't speak for a long moment; he merely continued looking at her. Fate looked sadly at him instead.

"You don't want to spend the day with me?" Fate asked softly, looking down at Meteor instead.

"It's not that Fate, I would like to spend Christmas with you."

"But?" Fate asked.

"I have already made plans." Heero told her, turning to look out of the glass doors instead.

"What kind of plans?" Fate asked him softly.

Heero merely sighed; it was something that he wasn't ready to talk about, not with anyone, including Fate. His friends have always hosted a party at Quatre's mansion on Christmas, but he had never attended it. They never asked him why he didn't go, and even if they did, he wouldn't tell them.

"Heero?" Fate asked him softly when he didn't answer her.

"It's something personal that I'm not ready to talk to anyone about." Heero told her softly.

Heero looked away from Fate, knowing that he would not be able to take if she looked sad.

"Including me?" Fate asked softly.

Heero sighed; it was a hard question to answer.

"Someday, Fate… When I feel that I'm ready to talk about it."

For a long moment no one spoke. Heero wondered if it would snow tonight.

"Will you be back?" Fate asked him softly.

Heero was surprised by her question; did she assume that he wouldn't be back? Heero reached out and held her hand instead. Fate looked at him in surprise and then he nodded. She didn't look assured but she didn't ask any further questions about it. The silence between them felt heavy.

"So… what were you going to talk to me about?" Fate asked.

"I wouldn't be able to spend Christmas with you." Heero told her.

Fate nodded, as she already knew that. Then she opened up Meteor and took out a well wrapped gift. She handled it to him with a bright smile on her face as if the conversation they just had didn't affect her.

"This is your Christmas present, Merry Christmas, Heero." Fate exclaimed.

Heero thanked her and took the gift from her. Fate urged him to open it, so he did. He was surprised to see that inside of the box was a knitted wool scarf. It was rather thick and white in colour.

"Do you like it?" Fate asked him as if eager to find out what he thinks of it.

Honestly, Heero wasn't a fan of scarves and he doesn't wear them, not even in the winter. He didn't speak as he continued examining the scarf. It looks like Fate had hand knitted it.

"Did you knit this for me?" Heero asked her.

Fate nodded slowly.

"It's the first time I did something this long, and I was a little busy so… it's not the best that I can do." She whispered.

Heero saw his name was knitted into one end of it. She must have knitted this scarf overnight.

"Thank you Fate, I like it a lot." Heero told her.

"Really? You don't have to worry about hurting my feelings. It's okay if you don't like it." Fate told him.

Heero smiled instead. Then he reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a tiny box. Fate stared at it in surprise.

"You thought that I would forget your present this year?" Heero asked.

"Well… it did happen before." Fate told him softly.

Heero handled it to her and she took it from him.

"May I open it?"

Heero nodded and Fate opened the gift carefully. She was so gentle with the wrapping paper that Heero wanted to snatch it from her and just rip the paper for her. Heero continued to observe her as she opened the paper to reveal a jewellery box. It wasn't the wedding ring that he had already prepared for her, it was something else. She opened the box slowly and gasped in surprise.

"Oh Heero, you shouldn't have."

Heero watched as she took out the necklace from the box. It was a beautiful white gold locket shaped like a heart. The outside of it was carved elegantly and there was a shooting star on the centre of the front of the locket. There was a diamond on the centre of the shooting star. It was very well polished and it was shining in the light. It wasn't as glittering and eye catching as the diamond necklace that she was wearing but Heero hoped that she likes it. She stared at it for a long time as if examining it. She turned to the back and Heero knew what she saw. The back of the heart locket has words carved onto it.

"For my beloved Fate, may my heart always be with you." Fate read the words out aloud.

Yes, Heero almost felt like killing himself for carving that cliché line onto the back of it. Fate opened the locket and smiled up at him instead. Heero had placed a photo of the two of them together into one side of the locket.

"It's lovely, thank you very much." Fate told him.

Heero nodded and then Fate kissed him on the cheek. She ran her fingers over the tiny carved words on the back of the locket.

"You carved this on your own?" Fate asked.

"I made it actually." Heero admitted.

He had put everything together on his own. Even Rolland (his butler) was surprised that Heero was that good at making jewellery. Fate did look shocked to hear that, but then she smiled instead.

"You are full of surprises, Heero. But this is a very pleasant surprise."

Heero didn't say anything; Fate didn't know that he had planted an active chip inside of it that he will be able to track the location of it. This way he will be able to find out where Fate is if she was wearing it. It would come in handy if she was caught in hostage situation or in danger.

"Can you help me to put it on?" Fate asked, turning so that her back was facing him.

Heero took the necklace from her hands and then started to help her wear it. His hands were shaking as his eyes concentrated on her back. He wanted her… so much… and it was such a good opportunity not to be missed. They were alone in a room that's far away from everyone else and… _No, you are a gentleman. You will not force her to have sex with you. You already did that once and you did hurt her._ Heero thought to himself.

"Heero?" Fate asked as she noticed that he wasn't moving.

Heero helped her to put on the necklace. The locket necklace did match the diamond necklace that she was wearing. Heero had the sudden urge to kiss her, so he slowly reached out and pulled her close to him. Fate didn't resist him when he kissed her fully on the lips. She did take a while to react before kissing him back. Heero deepened the kiss and soon the two of them were kissing passionately. He pressed her close to him as he continued to kiss her. It was rather hard to kiss her while sitting down, but he was afraid his leg wouldn't be able to take all that standing. They continued kissing and Heero gave her kisses that trailed down her neck instead. She seems to enjoy it as she leaned in closer to him. Heero wanted to take her right here and now, he wanted her so much that he was really hard. He broke the kiss rather abruptly and no one spoke for a while as they tried to catch their breath.

"Fate, it's not that I do not want to continue with this. It might lead to something else and I don't think I will be able to stop myself then." Heero admitted.

Fate didn't speak, their gaze met for a while until Fate looked away.

"Honestly I'm really glad." Fate whispered.

Heero looked at her as if asking her what she meant by that.

"I'm glad that I'm able to get some reaction from you." Fate whispered before blushing and looking away.

Heero raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Heero asked, reaching out to turn her so that she was looking at him.

Fate looked away immediately, unable to meet his eyes and her face was really red from the blush on her face.

"Well I thought that you didn't want me and Rachel thought that I could test it out…"

Heero didn't know if he should be mad or flattered.

"Is that why you wore this dress?" Heero asked.

Fate nodded and Heero sighed instead. He reached out and cupped Fate's cheek, and slowly turned her head so that she was looking at him. She was unable to meet his eyes directly, but he didn't care.

"I love you and I want you a lot, Fate." Heero told her.

"But you didn't before…" She said softly.

"That was in the past and I did want you Fate." Heero told her.

"You did? But I didn't feel it and you didn't look at me the same way you did just now."

"I noticed you Fate. But at that time I already had Relena. It would be wrong of me to desire another woman who also happened to be a good friend of mine. So I did what I was best at, and hid it from everyone else. That was one of the reasons as to why I was cold and distant to you. I didn't want to betray Relena and ruin our friendship." Heero admitted.

Fate just stared at him in surprise while he let his hands fall back to his sides instead.

"Okay… I wasn't expecting that." Fate whispered.

Heero merely placed the scarf that Fate had given him back into the box. Then he held out his right hand to her. She took it without hesitating. They stood up and left the piano room.

"Where are we going?" Fate asked.

"Back to the ballroom, they will get suspicious if we disappear for too long."

Fate then wrapped her arms around his left arm and the two of them slowly walked back to the ballroom. No one seems to notice that they have been gone for a long time and then Fate's eyes fell on the dance floor. Many couples were already dancing to the slow music on the dance floor.

"Dance with me?" Fate asked him softly.

"I can't Fate, because of my leg injury." Heero told her.

Fate did seem disappointed, but she still drags him towards the dance floor.

"Fate…"

"Please? I have always wanted to dance with you." Fate told him.

"But I cannot stand for long." Heero told her.

"Five minutes will do, it won't take long. Please? Five minutes for me?" Fate pleaded.

Heero sighed and nodded instead. Rolland his butler appeared and Heero handled him his walking cane. Fate supported him as they walked to the dance floor. They resumed the slow dance positioning and the two of them danced to the slow music. Heero's movements were a little odd and nearly fell when he had to shift his weight to his left leg. But Fate supported him and she looked worried when she saw that he was in huge pain.

"Maybe it was a bad idea." Fate whispered.

Heero got the hang of it after a while and managed to relax a little.

"It's fine, Fate. You know that I will do anything for you. I can survive five minutes of pain for you." Heero told her softly.

Fate looked like she was touched as she gave him a soft look. It was the same look that he couldn't forget. She seldom looks at him like this and he missed it.

"But my doctor would probably kill me when I visit him again." Heero remarked.

Fate then wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself closer to him instead.

"Fate?" Heero asked.

She then rested her head against his chest as they continued dancing slowly. She closed her eyes and no one spoke as they continued dancing. The music stopped and everyone stopped dancing and some of them left the dance floor. Fate looked up at him and he could see the love in her eyes.

"I love you Heero." She whispered.

Heero smiled and then they left the dance floor. Heero gritted his teeth as the pain was really unbearable, and he was glad that he was able to sit down. Fate did look worried and Rolland returned with his walking cane. Fate stayed with him and soon his friends joined them. They chat with one another and then…

"It's snowing!" Someone exclaimed.

Everyone rushed out to the balconies even though it was freezing outside. It was really snowing and Heero was glad that it was snowing on Christmas. They didn't go out to the outdoors, but they could see it through the glass windows on the ballroom walls. Fate looked captivated; it was the same look that was on her face when she watched the Sakura petals that fall from the blooming sakura trees.

"Fate?"

"Yes?" She asked, looking at him.

He held her hand and knew that he never wanted to let go of her hand again.

"Thank you for spending the day with me." Heero told her.

She smiled but her eyes were on the falling snow. Heero watched as the snow fell from the skies as well. It was a beautiful sight as the city of VLA started snowing. Heero then wondered how his family, friends and Fate were doing in the present. And he wondered how long it would take before he finally gets back to his own time.

* * *

AC 201(The Present)

2 months later, 25th December, Christmas

Colony L4, Winner Mansion, Night time

The ex-Gundam pilots have gathered at Quatre's mansion to celebrate Christmas. As usual this year, Heero was unable to join them for the private celebration that they have on their own. Things have been hard these past 5 months. They have tried to get to Fate in hopes that she will see Heero again, but after Quatre has a talk with Fate, they finally found out why Heero and Fate's relationship is the way it is now. Quatre didn't blame Fate for wanting to put some distance between herself and Heero.

The Preventers were busy covering up for Heero's missions. They still visit him often to check up on him, but so far there hasn't been any response. The four of them were sitting at the dining table in the dining room. No one spoke as they stared at the champagne in the wineglass that they were holding. Then Duo raised his glass.

"To Heero, May he wake up soon and Happy 21st Birthday to him." Duo told them.

The rest raised their glasses as a toast and drank their champagne. Things just weren't right without him. Heero had always been the leader among the five of them… And now he's in a coma… All of them sighed in unison. No one can be blamed for what have happened. A sudden loud sound alerted all of them. All of them looked at each other in surprise and realized that it was coming from the watch that they were wearing.

"What's going on?" Duo shouted over the loud noise of the alarm coming from all their watches.

Trowa changed the screen to show Heero's heartbeat. His heartbeat was still beating but why was the alarm sounding? The four of them suddenly looked up at each other and the same thought entered their minds.

"Heero's in danger!" Quatre told them.

All of them immediately grabbed their winter coats and rushed towards the door, in hope of catching the next flight to VLA, to find Heero.

* * *

Meanwhile, (Still the Present)

Japan, Sakura City

Fate has just returned from Tokyo after spending the entire Christmas with her family. It was already night time and she was tired. She entered her room and placed all the Christmas gifts her family had given her down. She sighed, as she checked her schedule tomorrow. She has been forced to take counseling sessions with a psychologist. At first she was reluctant to talk about her actual feelings as she didn't trust the psychologist, she was afraid that the psychologist will reveal her problems to the public and it would look bad for her after all she is a superstar. She has also been busy these two months, working on commercials and her new album. Nevertheless she did open up a little, but she chose not to talk about Heero instead. Those sessions were not helpful to her at all and Federick didn't seem pleased that Fate wasn't even talking about the problem at hand with the psychologist.

Anyway, she is getting closer to Matthew and he is a really nice man. He's kind of everything that Heero isn't and can never be. Fate did see the possibility of ending up with Matthew, that is… if she could truly get over Heero…

Just then there was a very loud noise. Fate covered her hands over her ears, what was that noise? It sounded like an alarm.

"Loud noise, loud noise!" Meteor exclaimed jumping up and down beside her.

Fate slowly walked towards the source of the noise and opened a drawer of her desk. She searched through the drawer and pulled out a box. The alarm definitely came out from the box. Frowning as she didn't remember what was inside of the box and it wasn't even opened. She slowly opened it and remembered that Quatre had given it to her. It was a watch that was made by Trowa and Wufei. Quatre mentioned that it was linked to Heero's heartbeat and an alarm would go off if Heero is in danger of if his heartbeat has fallen to zero. Fate was suddenly afraid to look at it. But the alarm was really loud… She looked at the instruction manual and pressed a few buttons so that the screen would show Heero's heartbeat. There were still electronic waves on the screen, showing that Heero's heart was still beating. Then suddenly the line became one straight line as if it was suddenly cut off or Heero's heartbeat had fallen to zero.

Another alarm that sounded different from the first alarm sounded, Fate dropped the watch in surprise. The watch still continued sounding as it landed on the floor.

"No… this cannot be." Fate whispered, too shocked to do anything.

_No, Heero… he cannot be dead…._ Tears fell from her eyes as she continued standing there infront of her own desk. The alarm on the watch was still sounding loudly and the screen still continued to show one straight line…

* * *

Meanwhile, (Still the Present)

Colony L1, VLA

Secret Location

Rachel has heard the alarm and she nearly cried her heart out when she saw the screen of the watch turn into one straight line. But since she was nearest to where Heero was kept, she went there to confirm for herself if her eldest son was dead. The lift seems to be moving too slowly as it continued travelling underground. Rachel couldn't wait for the lift to stop at the floor where Heero was kept. The lift finally stopped and Rachel raced out of the lift and into the warehouse. She went to the closed door and did a biometric bypass by scanning her hand. The door was unlocked and she went into the laboratory. She ran to the back of the laboratory, hoping to see that Heero was safe and sound.

She reached where the long glass tank was but was stunned to see that the glass tank had been opened and Heero was gone. She looked around the place, hoping to find out where Heero might have been. No, it's not possible that Heero has woken up yet. Someone must have found out where he was and had kidnapped him. Rachel hoped that they wouldn't harm her son. She immediately phoned Trowa and told him of the news. She also found out that Trowa was currently at the airport of Colony L4 and will only reach Colony L1, VLA tomorrow morning. By then, the kidnapper would already have hours of head start and they might not be able to find Heero because of that. Rachel panicked and was unsure of what to do even after she had ended the call.

That's when she heard a loud gunshot coming from outside of the laboratory. Rachel was shocked, but she immediately ran out of the laboratory into the warehouse. She was stunned to see Heero standing over a man who was on the floor. Heero was dressed only in a white robe. The man seems to be dead as Heero's gun was still pointed at him. There was a lot of blood on the floor, but Rachel wasn't sure if Heero was alright.

"Heero?" She asked softly, not sure if Heero has woken up from the coma or not.

Heero slowly turned to look at her. Rachel was shocked to see that his eyes were silver in colour instead. She was even more stunned when Heero pointed his gun at her.

"Heero… please… don't do this." Rachel whispered.

She looked around for a way out instead, but Heero didn't seem to hear her as he slowly walked towards her. His eyes were still on her and his eyes were icy cold. This wasn't the Heero that she knew. Rachel didn't move as Heero closed the gap between them. He pointed his gun at her forehead. Rachel was scared, but she knew that this isn't him. This isn't her son…

"Heero, please… this isn't you… Remember who you are, remember who I am." Rachel told him.

Heero didn't move for a long moment.

"Heero?" Rachel asked, a little afraid that if she reached out to touch him, he would break her arm.

Heero looked like he was about to fire at her; Rachel immediately closed her eyes instead. She didn't feel any pain, but she heard the gun shot. Then she heard the sound of someone collapsing onto the ground behind her. Rachel opened her eyes and turned to see that there was another man with a sniper rifle some distance behind them. But the man was already dead as Heero had shot him. Rachel looked at Heero instead.

"Mission complete." Heero muttered as if to himself.

Heero dropped the gun that he was holding and fell forward. Rachel caught him before he hit the floor and was stunned to see that Heero had already closed his eyes.

"Heero? Heero, are you alright?" Rachel asked.

Heero didn't respond to her and Rachel was suddenly afraid that Heero might have died.

"No, Heero!" Rachel shouted.

* * *

To be continued…

Author's note: I could let Heero wake up sooner, but I wanted to do something like a bonus chapter. This chapter was written mainly to tell readers that Heero is actually having a very good time with Fate in the future. As for the last part of the story, it will come into play at a very late chapter.

So is Heero really awake? Will Heero finally return to his own time? More importantly, what's going to happen between him and Fate? Find out next chapter.

Thank you very much for supporting my story. Please read and review but **NO FLAMERS!**


	13. The Pain and Sorrow

**Family**

**Chapter 12: The Pain and Sorrow**

Author's note: Previously on Family, Heero is still stuck in the future, but he spends Christmas Eve with Fate. Meanwhile Fate saw Heero at a train station and would have lost her life if Heero hadn't saved her. On Christmas night, Rachel went to check on Heero to find that Heero is awake. Heero took out two men before collapsing.

What is going on? Has Heero really woken up? How will everyone react to the news? Are the dark darks over or is this just the start?

**Warning:** This chapter is rather **dark and depressing**!

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you continue to support it. Please read and review, **NO FLAMERS!** Pairing: HeeroXOC

* * *

After Colony 201

Colony L1, VLA, 26th of December

Secret Location

The guys have reached VLA and immediately rushed over to where Heero was kept. They were stunned by the events that have taken place there. Rachel had placed Heero back into the glass tank and activated it as Heero was still in a coma. Rachel informed them of the situation and they were taken back by what have happened. They did a search of the location and discovered that the base had been infiltrated. But what surprised them the most was that they found a total of ten bodies. All of them were brutally killed and only two had died from gunshot wounds. There was blood everywhere, they worked to clean the place up and remove the bodies. After the cleaning up was done, they assembled at where Heero was.

"We need to move him out of here." Trowa told them.

This place was no longer safe for Heero; someone else might come after him.

"I don't understand what have happened." Duo told them softly.

Rachel didn't speak as she continued watching Heero through the glass tank.

"Heero was under attack by the group of men who had infiltrated this place." Wufei told them.

"But how did they end up dead when he's in a coma?" Duo asked.

"It's his defense system." Trowa told them softly.

All of them turned to look at him in surprise.

"There is a side of Heero that seems to be the killer side of him. This side of Heero is cold blooded and will stop at nothing to kill anyone. In other words, he is the cold blooded killing machine he was trained to be." Trowa told them.

"How did you know about this?" Quatre asked softly.

"We were sent on a mission that turned out to be a suicide mission. It wasn't Lady Une's fault as she had no idea. The client was the one who planned for us to go on the suicide mission. We were up against humans who were trained to be super humans, people who were like what Heero used to be. It was a tough fight, we almost lost. That is until Heero went mad. His eyes turned silver and all he did was kill the army of super humans that were sent to attack us. It was a bloody scene, but we managed to get out of it alive because of Heero. It took him a long time to go back to the normal Heero he was. He almost killed me too." Trowa told them softly.

All of them were still staring at him in shock.

"We chose not to speak of the matter to anyone and came up with a fake report. Heero didn't remember what have happened; hence I believed that that killer side of him only came out to protect him. He has no consciousness of what is going on and that is what makes this side of him very dangerous." Trowa told them.

"So this side of him came out to protect Heero when those men tried to kill him?" Wufei asked.

"It is the logical explanation as Heero is in a coma. He cannot move at all, and that doesn't allow him to fight back at all. His defensive side must have woken up to protect Heero." Trowa told them.

"So technically he hasn't woken up yet?" Duo asked.

Trowa nodded.

"He did give me the chills and he didn't seem to recognize me." Rachel told them softly.

No one spoke for a long moment.

"Is there a way to stop this killer side of him?" Quatre asked.

"I doubt that there is a way to stop him unless you kill him, which will in turn kill Heero. Or we could try to make him snap out of it." Trowa told them.

No one spoke for a long moment.

"Where are we going to move him to?" Wufei asked instead.

The guys tried to think of a place that is secured, but then Rachel noticed something.

"Heero's fingers are moving."

The four of them looked closely at Heero. Heero's fingers were really moving. Could it be that he's waking up?

"We need to get a doctor to see him." Rachel told him.

"But there will be people who might want to kill him." Trowa told her.

"I trust that the four of you will be able to protect him well." Rachel whispered.

All of them exchanged glances, but then they nodded, agreeing to what Rachel had said. They will try their best to protect Heero.

* * *

Two days later, 28th December

Japan, Sakura City, Sakura Mansion

Fate hasn't been able to sleep well during these three days. She couldn't bring herself to be happy and excited about Christmas. There were times when she would stand by the opened doors of her back porch and just stare straight ahead as if waiting for something. She was unsure of what she should do and there was no one she could approach to get information from. She didn't want to contact Quatre and give him too much hope as she is still unsure of what she will do should she find out about Heero's situation. She hopes that he's alright, she wouldn't know what she would do if he… No, he's not dead, at least not yet.

"Miss, Mr. Camden is here to see you." Light informed her.

Fate nodded, going out to the living room to meet either her father or her brother. She wasn't surprised to see Matthew there, but what surprised her was the look on his face. He didn't look happy and he was holding a file in his hands. The two of them sat down but none of them asked for any beverage. Fate knew that Federick had brought the information she was looking for. But she hoped that it was good news.

"I think you already know why I'm here." Federick told her softly.

Fate didn't speak, she merely watched as Federick placed a file on the coffee table that was infront of them.

"It's your decision if you want to read it or not. What you intend to do from now on is up to you." Federick told her softly before leaving the living room.

Fate slowly reached out towards the file with shaking hands. She was afraid of finding out something that she didn't like. But… would it be better than not knowing anything at all? She took in a deep breath before opening the file slowly. She nearly dropped the file that she was holding as there was a photo of Heero on the very first page. She gasped in shock as the photo was a very recent photo. Heero was lying on a bed and was placed on a life support machine. He looked like he was still unconscious and it pains her to see him like this.

She read the reports there and found out that Heero's friends have somehow stopped trying to hide him. They brought him to Wingate Mansion and protected him with many Preventers and Agents. So far there have been ten assassination attempts on Heero's life, but none of them were successful. Fate was stunned, ten assassination attempts in just two days? There are indeed a lot of people who wants him dead. God what should she do? He's not kept at a safe location at all and there must be a reason as to why they suddenly decide to stop hiding him.

She felt so confused. What should she do? Should she go to him? But what if it turns out to be nothing? And leaving now would mean that all the time she had spent returning to Japan will be for nothing. God, what should she do?

* * *

3 days later, AC 201, 31st December, Night time

Colony L1, Wingate Mansion

Midnight was going to be here in less than ten minutes time. Heero's friends have gathered at the room where Heero was in to celebrate the end of AC 201 and the start of AC 202 with him. Heero was still lying unconscious on the bed, but at least he's still alive. The television was turned on to show the live telecast of the countdown parties all over VLA. There were also footages of countdown parties in different Colonies and countries on Earth. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves despite the cold chilling weather.

They have different doctors coming in to check on Heero's current status. But things didn't seem well. He wasn't responding to anything or anyone. Duo was bored and hence he was channel switching. He stopped at a Japan Channel and wasn't surprised to see that Fate was on the stage and performing her newest song.

"Well at least she looks well." Duo commented.

The rest merely watched as Fate gave a powerful and excellent performance. No one doubts that she was good on stage. She finished her performance and thanked the audience as the audience screamed and cheered for her. The host then started to talk to her about her resolutions for the New Year and if AC 201 has been a promising year for her. Fate was polite and answered the questions easily with a smile on her face. They did close up on her face as she was getting interviewed. Trowa saw that there was three more minutes left to midnight. He turned and went to the small fridge to take out the champagne bottle that he had brought with him. As he turned back, he noticed something. He couldn't help staring at what he saw. Duo was bored and he switched channel instead.

"Switch the channel back." Trowa told him.

"Why?" Duo asked.

"Just do it." Trowa insisted but his eyes were on Heero instead.

Duo did so and the channel was still filming Fate. She was smiling and talking to the host. Then the host left her and Fate started singing another song.

"Look!" Trowa exclaimed.

Heero's hand was moving a lot more than usual. It wasn't just his fingers that were moving his entire right hand was moving!

"Get the doctors!" Trowa told them.

Wufei left immediately to make a phone call while they continued to look at Heero.

"He's reacting to Fate's voice." Trowa told them.

Quatre noticed this as well, but he wasn't sure if Heero is going to wake up. That's when Heero's closed eyelids were moving. Could it be that he's really waking up? Duo's eyes were on the television screen, Fate was still singing, but many artists who had performed before were all gathering on stage to wait for the countdown to the New Year. There was only two more minute to midnight. Quatre sat down on the chair beside Heero's bed and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Feel us, Heero. We are right here with you, please wake up." Quatre whispered.

Quatre closed his eyes knowing that his New Year resolution would be that Heero would wake up soon. Wufei returned and informed them that the doctors are on their way. They all turned to look at the television screen and saw that Fate has finished her song. The crowd went wild and started cheering. The hosts started talking and Quatre felt the drop in Heero's reaction. He wasn't moving or responding anymore.

"He's responding to Fate's voice." Duo pointed out.

"Do we have any of her songs? Maybe we can try playing it." Trowa told them.

"Er… we are in Wingate mansion; they don't provide any music here." Duo pointed out.

"Damn it, we have to do something." Trowa told them, looking around for an answer.

"1 minute to midnight, let us all count down together!" The host shouted in Japanese.

Soon the crowd and the artists on stage were counting down the last minute of AC 201, and welcoming the New Year of AC 202. They were counting down to 56 when Trowa had an idea.

"Give me your phone, Duo." Trowa told him.

"Whatever for?" Duo asked, but he handled Trowa his handphone.

Trowa searched through Duo's music playlist. He was aware that Duo is still a fan of Fate's and he listens to Fate's songs. He managed to find one of Fate's songs on Duo's music playlist and he played it out loud on speakers. He placed it near Heero and Heero immediately reacted to it. His hand and closed eyelids were moving.

"It's working!" Quatre exclaimed in excitement.

"30, 29…" The countdown was still continuing.

"Actually shouldn't we switch to the VLA channels? We do have different time zones…" Duo pointed out.

But the rest were too busy looking at Heero to pay Duo any attention. Heero's other hand moved and Quatre gave his hand a squeeze. Heero surprised everyone when he slowly closed his hand around Quatre's hand.

"10…"

As the rest continued watching Heero and the song continued playing from the speakers of Duo's handphone, the countdown was actually happening.

"5…"

All of them turned to look at the screen where all the artists and the crowd were counting down to the last few seconds of the last minute in AC 201.

"4… 3…"

Heero's eyelids were moving as if he was waking up.

"2… 1… 0!"

The sound of fireworks exploded in the night sky and everyone was shouting happy New Year. The screen then changed to show the fireworks display in the night sky. They all looked back at Heero and watched as his eyes slowly opened. For a long moment no one moved or spoke as they stared at each other. Quatre was suddenly afraid that Heero had forgotten who they were.

But then Heero turned and looked at Duo's handphone which was still playing one of Fate's songs.

"Fate…"

That was the first word Heero spoke. All of them were so overwhelmed with emotion that the first thing they did was hug Heero.

"You woke up!" Duo exclaimed, ignoring the happy tears that fell from his eyes.

Heero didn't speak for his eyes sudden fell on the television screen as it showed a close up on Fate and she was waving happily to the camera.

* * *

A few hours later,

Everyone in Heero's family and his friends were all waiting anxiously outside of the room that Heero is in. The doctors have arrived to check on him and they were afraid that there will be more bad news. But if Heero is alright, it would be a good sign for the start of the New Year, AC 202. The doctor came out with a nurse behind him.

"How is he?" Rachel asked, approaching the doctor first.

"We need to bring him to the hospital where we can give him a more thorough checkup with the facilities there." The doctor told them.

Rachel nodded and informed Walter to make the necessary arrangements; while the rest re-entered the room to see Heero. They wanted to find out if he was suffering from any memory loss and if he remembered them. He did seem to remember them as he was able to say their names clearly. But what surprised them was that he asked for Fate yet again.

"Where is she?" Heero asked.

All of them exchanged looks with one another; no one knew how to break the bad news to him. But they decided that getting him to the hospital was more important. Rachel got some of Heero's younger siblings to go to bed; while the rest helped Heero to get into the car. Trowa and Wufei went to support him, but Heero seem determined to walk on his own. He sat up on the bed and then turned so that he could get off the bed. Everyone watched cautiously as they remembered what the doctor has said about Heero's legs. Heero got off the bed and tried to stand up, but he fell forward almost immediately, but Trowa and Wufei caught him.

"Heero, are you alright?" Everyone asked as they rushed forward.

Heero looked pale, as if he was in pain.

"Where does it hurt?" Wufei asked him.

"My leg." Heero told him softly.

Trowa looked worried. They managed to get him to the hospital where the doctors were able to do a full body check up on him. The rest waited outside for the bad news, Lady Une has arrived to see for herself if Heero has truly woken up of a coma.

"How is he?" Lady Une asked the Preventers.

Duo shook his head, knowing that things wouldn't be good. Just then the doctor and the nurse came out of the room. Everyone went over to hear what the doctor has to say.

"How is he?" Rachel asked.

"There are good news and bad news. The good news is that he's fine. He has woken up from his coma after a short five months. Amazingly his brain has been completely healed and does not suffer from any brain damage. He also does not suffer from any memory loss. A full body check-up shows that he's fine." The doctor told them.

"What is the bad news?" Jace asked.

"It's his legs. His right leg is completely healed, but his left leg…"

"What about it?" Trowa asked.

"It was very badly damaged and the chances of it healing are near zero."

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked.

"It means that he wouldn't be able to use his left leg from now onwards. He wouldn't be able to walk on both legs as his left leg is damaged." The doctor told them.

Everyone looked stunned to hear that, Heero is now… a cripple?

"Is it possible that it might heal?" Quatre asked.

"It might, but probably in a few years. For now the patient needs lots or rest and he needs to go for physical therapy to strength his legs and learn how to walk on one leg." The doctor told them.

This was very bad news…

"Do you think it would be possible for him to return to the military should his legs heal?" Lady Une asked the doctor. She lied about the military part, but her main purpose of asking this question was whether Heero will be able to return as a Preventer.

"I high doubt that it would be possible. Even if his legs are healed, they will never be the same and his left leg may be easily damaged again. My best suggestion would be that he leaves the military and concentrate on recovery."

That news shocked all of them.

"The patient is also rather weak and it is best if he stays in the hospital for a while. He has some medication to take and he seems to be rejecting food." The doctor told Rachel.

Rachel looked concerned but she asked Jace to deal with the paperwork.

"You all may go in and see him." The doctor told them.

"Did you tell him the news about his leg?" Duo asked him.

The doctor nodded.

"He seems to take it well." The doctor commented.

Trowa left immediately to enter the room that Heero was in. Heero was sitting up on the bed and he didn't even look up when Trowa came in. Trowa sat down on the chair beside his bed and he was unsure of what to say. Heero had lost his left leg because of him… He had wanted to save him… All of this wouldn't have happened if Trowa didn't go for that mission with him. Now Heero is disabled and he wouldn't be able to be a Preventer again.

"Heero…" Quatre called out softly as he approached Heero.

Heero seems to be staring at his left leg. No one knows what was going through his head at that very moment, and his face was as emotionless as ever.

"I apologize, but may I have a private word with Preventer Wingate?" Lady Une asked.

Rachel nodded and then left the room with her children. But Heero's best friends continued to stay there.

"The four of you if you will please leave the room…"

"Whatever you want to say to Heero, you can say it infront of us." Wufei told her.

Lady Une sighed; it wasn't going to be good news. But she didn't insist on his friends leaving the room. She has considered the situation at hand. What use does Heero have to the Preventer force when he's disabled now? There was none that she could think of. She already has enough behind the scenes technicians, people belonging to first aid, cleaners, weaponary inventors; she didn't need any more people in these four sections. Heero has no where that he could go should he continue working at the Preventer Headquarters. She didn't want to lose her best Preventer, but sometimes fate is cruel. It was a tough decision to make, but she had to remove Heero from the force.

No matter how many contributions to the Colonies as well as Earth that he has made; it remains a fact that they do not need a disabled Preventer. Heero couldn't even walk now plus with the dangers that were involved in each mission, he could lose his life on the field because of his leg injury or get injured more often. He might also drag down the other Preventers if he was sent on team missions and she didn't want any of the Preventers to lose their lives on missions. The decision was clear; Heero is no longer suitable to continue being a Preventer. He has to be removed from the force, even if he is the eldest son of the President of the Colonies. She was certain that Carlton would rather want his son to be alive than to face the dangers of field work.

"Preventer Wingate… You are hereby removed from the Preventer Force."

That shocked everyone, but Heero didn't even react to the news.

"Lady Une, you cannot do this! Heero is our best Preventer!" Duo shouted.

"So what, Preventer Maxwell? It does not change the fact that he's disabled now. And we do not send disabled men out on dangerous missions. If he continues working for the force, he might eventually lose his life. Besides his injured leg will only drag him down during missions. He will be a burden to everyone and then he might also fail his missions. You know our motto, Preventers. We do not accept failures!" Lady Une remarked.

Trowa looked at Heero sadly. Lady Une is right, but Heero has been working so hard as a Preventer for so long. What will happen when all of it was suddenly taken away from him? Being a Preventer has been a part of his life for almost six years of his life…

"I would like you to return your Preventer Badge, ID pass as well as all of your weaponary that was owned by the force." Lady Une told Heero.

His friends stared at her instead.

"Oh, do clear up your office when you are out of the hospital." Lady Une told him.

Lady Une turned to leave the room, just then Heero looked up.

"If I get my leg fixed, will I be able to return to the force?" Heero asked her.

Lady Une stopped in her tracks and thought about the matter before turning back to look at him.

"There is a possibility; however, I'm afraid that your father might not allow it." Lady Une told him.

Heero looked away instead. Lady Une opened the door and was about to leave when…

"What am I supposed to do when I can no longer return to the Preventer force?" Heero asked.

Lady Une sighed and looked back at him.

"I don't know, Heero. But maybe for once you can find out what it's like to not be a Preventer or a secret agent and live life like a normal human being. You can go into politics, I'm sure your father would be happy to have you follow in his footsteps. Then again, maybe you can concentrate on other matters of life. Take love for example; you can fall in love, get married and have kids…"

The first thought that entered Heero's mind was that if he did the things that Lady Une told him to, he would… just be a normal human being. He will no longer be the ex-Gundam pilot or Impossible, nor will he be a secret agent anymore. He will just be normal… The prospect of that shocked him and he realized that he didn't want to be normal. No, he hated being normal and he didn't know how to be normal.

"Isn't living a normal life what all of you wanted after the war had ended?" Lady Une asked.

"That's not what I want." Heero told them.

His friends looked at him sadly.

"I guess sometimes fate doesn't allow us to choose how we want to live our life. You can deny it all you want, but no matter what happens from now on, a fact that remains the same is that you are no longer a Preventer." Lady Une told him.

His friends turned to look at Heero after Lady Une has left the room. Many saddening thoughts were flying through his mind.

Why was this happening to him? Why did he wake up so soon? In the future he woke up after being in a coma for twenty months. Why does everything seem so different from the future? Where the hell is Fate? And why did he have to wake up now? He was still enjoying his life in the future. He was happy there, with Fate…

"Heero… we didn't want to tell you this but you will find out about it sooner or later. Fate she… hasn't visited you at all during the five months that you were in a coma. And we have evidence to show that she's currently seeing someone else." Wufei told him softly.

Heero stared at them and saw the sadness in their eyes. They were telling the truth. No, this wasn't happening. He didn't want to wake up and realize that he has lost the use of his left leg, he's not able to walk on both legs, he was fired from the force and the woman he loves is with another man. God, this was really bad timing.

"Heero… We…" Quatre whispered.

"Get out." Heero told them suddenly.

They looked surprised to hear him say that. Duo wasn't sure if he had heard Heero correctly.

Heero didn't want to see anyone now; he didn't want to hear anything else. He just wanted to be left alone.

"GET OUT!" He shouted.

"Heero… We know that it's tough to…." Duo stopped talking when Heero started throwing things at him.

The four of them stood up and left Heero's room quickly before he could throw anymore things at them again. Heero looked down and he felt like crying. He had lost the one thing that made him feel that he was important and needed. What good was he now that he's crippled? And Fate, god, why did he wake up to know that she's with someone else? He didn't want to lose her… God, the pain and sadness in his chest was unbearable. He wanted to cry, but somehow the tears just wouldn't come out. He clenched his hands into fists and he suddenly felt like venting his anger on something. He started throwing everything onto the floor of the hospital room. He didn't care that he had made a lot of loud noises; he didn't want to be here.

He wanted to go back into the coma, so that at least he will be able to see Fate and live happily with her. He was going to ask her to marry him in the future… And yet now he has woken up and returned to his own present. He didn't want to wake up, he wanted to continue being in a coma. Why was life so unfair? He stared down at his left leg. It was all because of his stupid injury, his stupid leg. He so badly wished that someone would just shoot him and put an end to his misery. Why hadn't he died that night? Why must he live? He didn't want to continue living like this, to go through so much pain and disappointment. How can anyone even continue living like this?

His eyes then fell on the broken pieces of the glass vase that were lying on the floor of the hospital room. No, he's not a coward. He's not the type who would take the easy way out by killing himself. But now… he felt so lost and depressed. He didn't want to continue living like this; he didn't want to go through all of these by himself. He knew that it would be hard to try to have his old life back. And he will never be able to go back to what he used to have for he had already lost everything. Heero got off the bed and fell almost immediately as he was still not used to having to shift his weight to his right leg instead. He crawled closer towards the glass pieces as if hesitating. No, this was what he needed to do. He shouldn't be alive; he should have died that night.

Picking up a glass piece that has the sharpest edge, he held it to the wrist of his right hand. He took in a deep breath; this was the only way out. He wanted to laugh too; he the perfect soldier has just reduced himself to this, slitting of his own wrists. He would have shot himself in the head if he had a gun. He remembered what people said when it comes to suicide. One must be brave enough to pull the trigger of the gun; one must be brave to jump down a tall building… And one must be brave to slit his own wrists. He wasn't afraid of the pain, since he had already lost everything that was important to him; he knew that he wouldn't lose anything else even if he had died. So what if the people who cared about him would be upset and would grief over his death? People move on, and that was just the way it was. Heero knew how deep he had to slit his own wrist in order to die of blood loss. And he knew how to die faster. Maybe he should just stab himself with the glass shard.

The image of Fate smiling at him flashed into his mind. No, he shouldn't think about her. His grip around the glass piece tightened. The sharp edges of it cut his hand and some blood started flowing out. No, it wasn't as painful as what he was feeling right now. Damn it, why wasn't she here with him? He wants to be with her, he never wants to lose her again… He needs her…

The door suddenly opened and Heero looked up and saw that it was Rachel and Jace. Both of them look stunned and then Jace started to make a move towards him. Heero raised the glass shard and pointed its sharp tip to his neck.

"Don't come any closer." He told them.

Both of them froze and merely stared at him.

"Don't do this, Heero… You aren't the type of person who will commit suicide. Put down the glass shard." Jace told him softly.

"You don't know me well enough to say that!" Heero yelled.

He placed more pressure on the glass shard and its sharp tip scratched his neck, and blood started to flow out.

"Stop this at once, you will only hurt yourself!" Rachel shouted.

"Don't do this, Heero." Jace told him softly and took a step closer to him.

"Don't come any closer or I will stab myself." Heero warned Jace.

Jace stopped in his tracks and looked at him sadly. Just then his friends appeared at the door way and they were stunned to see what was going on. They came into his room and Heero warned them not to step closer to him. But Trowa ignored his warning and before Heero could stab himself with the glass shard, Trowa stopped him. Now their hands were holding onto the glass shard. Heero's eyes were on Trowa and Trowa was looking at the floor instead.

"All of this is my fault…"

Heero was stunned to hear him say that.

"All of this wouldn't have happened if you have tried to save me… If anyone has to die, it should be me…" Trowa told him softly.

Trowa pulled the glass shard closer to him, but Heero reached out and pushed Trowa away. Just then, Wufei came over and twisted his arm so that he would release the glass shard. Rachel came over and hugged him, but Heero's eyes were on Trowa.

"Everything is going to be alright, Heero… It will be." Rachel whispered as she cried.

Heero didn't speak, but he knew that things will never be alright. He saw the look on his friends' faces and knew that it was cowardly of him to try to suicide, but he just couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to die…

"Fate…" Heero suddenly called out.

Rachel broke the hug and looked at him instead.

"I want to see her." Heero told Rachel softly.

Rachel then turned back and looked at Heero's friends. Quatre looked down sadly as he wasn't sure if anyone will be able to persuade Fate to come to VLA to see him.

"I will do what I can; you will see her again, Heero. I promise." Rachel told him.

Heero didn't respond and it took everyone a while to clean up the mess and get the doctor to bandage Heero's hand and neck.

* * *

1 week later, AC 202, 8th January

Japan, Sakura City, Sakura Mansion

It was a cold and snowy afternoon. Fate expected the days to be that cold as winter was always coldest in January. On the first of January, Federick had visited her with a report in his hand. Fate knew that it has something to do with Heero and Federick gave her a choice. She chose not to read it instead. She's on much closer terms with Matthew now. They go on dates, and Fate finds that Matthew is a great person. He's pleasant and they have a lot in common, mainly their interests, likes and dislikes. She has decided to put Heero behind her and move on. Now, Heero was nothing more than a sad chapter in her past. It's already AC 202 and Fate wants to live her own life without crying and feeling sad anymore.

Heero's friends drop by almost every day to talk to her. But Fate sent them away, as she doesn't wish to see them. And she knew that whatever they wanted to tell her will be about Heero. She has already made up her mind, and she's not going to let anything else change it. Then again, life has been great ever since she have decided to let go of her past. She was happier and life was better. She also stopped dreaming about Heero hence she is able to sleep well every night.

She had just returned from having lunch with Matthew. She got into the mansion and took off her winter coat.

"Freezing Cold!" Meteor exclaimed.

"Yes, it is colder than usual." Fate told it as she hung her winter coat.

Her eyes fell on a new pair of shoes that was there. She has a guest and judging from the shoes, it was a man, Fate wondered who that person could be. Light came out to greet her.

"Welcome back, Miss." Light greeted.

Fate smiled.

"Mr. Winner came to see you a while ago, but I followed your instructions and sent him on his way." Light reported.

Fate nodded and started to walk towards her room.

"But he was waiting in the snow for rather long hours and I was afraid that he would get Hypothermia. Hence I invited him inside." Light told her softly.

Fate didn't say a single word; she merely stopped in her tracks.

"I apologize Miss; I shall ask him to leave immediately." Light told her.

"There is no need to, I will see him myself." Fate whispered.

She then walked towards the living room instead. She took in a deep breath before opening the sliding doors. Quatre was sitting there with a blanket wrapped around him. The heater was already turned on, but Quatre was still trembling. He turned and saw her when she approached the sofa. Elaine arrived and placed a hot pot of tea on the coffee table. Fate took her seat and poured both of them a cup of hot tea. They drank it silently. Fate knew that Quatre was here about Heero, and since he's already in her house, he probably wouldn't leave until he has said what he wants to.

"Fate, I know that you do not wish to see me, but this is urgent." Quatre whispered.

"You of all people should know why I'm avoiding Heero and yet you and your friends are still here every day trying to talk to me about him. How can I move on with my life when you wouldn't let me?" Fate asked.

Quatre looked at her sadly.

"If I had a choice, I would choose not to come here. But I am doing it for Heero. He wishes to see you." Quatre told her.

"He's in a coma."

"He woke up on New Year's Day." Quatre explained.

Fate didn't believe him at the start, but then it occurred to her that she hadn't read the latest file that Federick had given her. Inside she was happy to hear that Heero had woken up, but his business wasn't something that concerned her anymore.

"He wishes to see you Fate. And I believe you are the only one who can help him through this dark and saddening period." Quatre told her.

Fate nearly laughed, Heero had never needed her help. Why would he need her help now? He never appreciated her, what makes them think he would even want to see her?

"You must be mistaken, Heero doesn't need my help and I highly doubt that he wants to see me." Fate told him.

"I'm not lying or mistaken, Fate. Heero needs the support of his family and friends to get through this. He needs to know that he's not alone on his own." Quatre told her.

"I do not see how I have anything to do with it. I'm not his friend and nor am I a part of his family. Besides, aren't all of you already helping him through this?" Fate asked.

"We are, but it's not enough… He keeps on asking for you, he wants to see you Fate." Quatre told her.

Fate didn't speak, that doesn't sound like Heero at all.

"He would have come here on his own, but he's not able to."

_So he sent messengers instead? How very nice of him._ Fate thought to herself sarcastically.

"Fate, please return to VLA with me to see him." Quatre told her softly.

Fate stood up instead.

"I believe that our conversation's over. You may leave after you have finished the tea." Fate told him.

She turned to leave the room instead.

"What happened to the person who would always rush over to his side to see him or help him whenever he needed help or is injured?" Quatre asked.

Fate stopped in her tracks and turned back to look at him.

"She finally discovered that she was wasting her time and he would never recognize her efforts. No, he didn't even know that she existed. So she got smarter and moved on without him." Fate replied softly.

Fate then turned and slides the door open.

"He loves you, Fate."

What Quatre had said shocked her, but Fate then realized that Quatre's probably lying to her to get her to go back to see Heero. She shook her head instead.

"I'm not the person that I was in AC 201 anymore, Quatre. Your lies wouldn't work on me." Fate told him.

"I'm not lying, Fate. If you have seen what he was like after you were gone, and how he is now… You will know that he does love you." Quatre told her.

Fate didn't speak for a long moment and then she laughed. It was a rather forced yet bitter laugh.

"That is the funniest joke I have ever heard. You claim that he loves me but how come I don't realize it at all during these five years?" Fate asked instead.

Quatre merely looked at her sadly.

"Instead of wasting your time here trying to convince me to see him, you should return to VLA and help him." Fate told him and then she left the living room.

Quatre didn't know why Fate has changed so drastically, but he wanted to believe that Fate was just acting. Deep down inside, the Fate that he knows is probably still worried about Heero. But she's stopping herself from going to see him because she's afraid. She's afraid of getting hurt again…

* * *

1 week later, 15th January

Colony L1, VLA, Heero's Penthouse

Morning

Trowa Barton rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. It has been two weeks since Heero has woken up from a coma and… these two weeks have been horrible. The door opened and Trowa wasn't surprised to be greeted by Heero's butler. The man was tall and had the build of a muscular man. He had black hair that had a little white at his sides. He also had a pair of brown eyes. He was dressed in a black and white butler suit.

Rachel was the one who suggested that they hire a butler to look after Heero. Heero wasn't against the idea, but he picked this man straight away when he was given the list of suitable choices. This man's name is Rolland. Rolland used to be a secret agent, but he left the force for personal reasons. He's already in his 50's but he is still very healthy and passed the physical test with flying colours. This man will be able to protect Heero should the time needs it. For now it was good that there was someone to look after Heero, Rolland would also report Heero's status and condition to them.

"Good morning, Mr. Barton." Rolland greeted.

Trowa didn't smile at all and Rolland lets him into the mansion. Rolland seems to be busy cleaning the place and Trowa was surprised to know that Heero was still in bed. Trowa sat down on the sofa and Rolland served him a cup of hot tea. Trowa thought about the events that have taken place during these two weeks.

Heero was unable to walk and hence he could only move around in a wheelchair for the first few days. He went to physical therapy and has problems even trying to walk on one leg. The doctors did not put his injured leg in a cast. During the first three days, Heero refused to talk to anyone nor did he eat any food. Trowa kept a very close eye on him, but unfortunately not close enough. Heero had stolen Duo's gun and they discovered it too late. They went to find him and realized that Heero had failed at attempting to suicide for the second time. The gun was jammed and the bullet couldn't be fired. Heero's third suicide attempt came the next day when he went to the rooftop of the hospital on his own. He had wanted to jump off the building, but his third attempt had failed as he was unable to climb over the railings.

They shifted him to another room and isolated him, but things seem to become worst. Heero was in a lot of pain and he wanted to die. Trowa felt worst with each passing day seeing Heero break down like that. He could only blame himself for what have happened but he continued to help Heero. Heero's three suicide attempts wasn't something they took lightly. Heero was believed to be mental and was sent to a Psychiatric Hospital. He was also sent for counseling, but he refused to speak to any one of those counselors or psychologist. There was one occasion whereby the counselor must have provoked Heero because when they check in on him, the man had a broken arm and Heero was strangling him. They considered Heero to be violent and mental; hence no one wanted to counsel him anymore.

They allowed Rolland to see him. Rolland was able to make Heero start talking again. Heero was released from the hospital and he disappeared with Rolland for a few days. It only occurred to Trowa that Heero had gone to his labs and made a few walking canes. They were special walking canes that could be used as a weapon, but he was able to stand up right with the help of the walking cane. Heero returned to his penthouse and Lady Une came to see him personally to ask Heero to return his Preventer badge, pass and weapons. Heero gave them to her hesitantly and Lady Une asked that he pack his things in the office.

Trowa, Wufei, Duo and Quatre went with Heero to his office. Heero didn't speak as he stared at his office. They helped him to pack his things while he just sat there and touched his desk. Trowa knew that Heero would miss his office and miss being a Preventer.

Heero then turned his attentions somewhere else to distract him from all that was happening. He put in a lot of effort and time on his company SilverWings. He pushed it even more so that it would go even higher than before. Trowa wasn't sure if Heero has truly gotten used to the fact that he's no longer a Preventer and if he has slowly moved on. But at least he wasn't trying to kill himself anymore…

Apparently Heero got along very well with Rolland and Trowa was happy to know that Rolland would be able to take care of Heero well. The Preventers have more workload now and it was hard to see Heero everyday now. Heero understands this but Trowa could see the darkness in his eyes every time they told him they wouldn't be in VLA for a while. He still asked about Fate. They have tried to see Fate, but only Quatre was successful in having a talk with her. They didn't dare tell Heero what she had said as they were afraid that he might not take it well. They didn't want Heero to try a fourth suicide attempt.

Everyone is still concerned about Heero and drops by to see him. He seems to be getting better, but they were afraid that it was all an act Heero put on to make everyone believe that he's alright.

As for Trowa, he was stressed out. He still had nightmares of that horrible night and sometimes he couldn't go to sleep. The guilt was eating at him and the more he saw Heero suffered, the more he blamed himself for what have happened. Heero never said anything about it to him, but Trowa was afraid that Heero would not forgive him for what happened. No, he was unable to forgive himself. How could he when Heero's the one who needs to use a walking cane to walk? How could he when he's going on the missions Heero's supposed to take? How could he ever forgive himself?

"Master Heero does not wake up until 10am." Rolland informed him.

Heero has never slept that late before. He always wakes up at about 5am.

"He goes to bed at 12 midnight every night as well." Rolland reported.

Heero sleeps for ten hours each day? That was unbelievably long.

"Well I will say that it's better for him to sleep longer, so that he will have lesser time to think about sad things." Rolland commented.

That got Trowa's attention.

"Has he…"

"Attempted suicide again?" Rolland finished for him.

Trowa nodded, and then Rolland shook his head.

"No, but he keeps on staring out of the glass windows and looking at that silver pocket watch of his." Rolland told him.

Trowa frowned but said nothing about it.

"How is his diet?" Trowa asked.

"He eats everything that is served to him, but he does not comment if it tastes horrible or well. He also doesn't tell me any of his preferences." Rolland told him.

"He's eating because he knows he needs to eat to survive." Trowa commented.

Rolland nodded.

"He eats his medication and spends three hours every night at the training facilities." Rolland told him.

"What?" Trowa asked, surprised to hear this.

"He still tries very hard to walk on both legs, but I think he's pushing himself too hard." Rolland told him.

Trowa's heart sank to hear that.

"He still seems to be keeping everything to himself, and he looks like he wants to cry but somehow he doesn't." Rolland told him.

"Heero… doesn't know how to cry or rather he can't." Trowa told him.

Rolland nodded as if he understood something. Just then a short tune sounded.

"Looks like Master Heero have woken up earlier than usual today." Rolland told him.

Trowa left with Rolland to go to Heero's room. Heero was awake but he waited for Rolland to pass him his walking cane. Rolland went to open the curtains of Heero's room while Trowa went to have a chat with him.

"How are you feeling?" Trowa asked him.

Heero didn't answer and sat up on his bed instead.

"Where would you like your breakfast sir?" Rolland asked Heero.

"The dining room."

"Very well, sir." Rolland told him.

Rolland left after bowing to Heero. Heero then used his walking cane and managed to get off the bed without falling. Trowa watched as Heero slowly walked towards the bathroom with the help of his walking cane.

"There's still no news on Fate?" Heero suddenly asked him.

Trowa shook his head almost immediately.

"We are trying our best, but she… doesn't want to see us." Trowa told him softly.

Heero nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. Trowa knows that the only thing he could do to make up to Heero is persuade Fate to come to VLA to see him.

* * *

The next day, 16th January

Colony L1, VLA,

The weather was cold as it is still the winter season. The winds are chilling and harsh, and it snows every now and then. Snow was slowly covering up road surfaces and rooftops. Some roads were closed as the visibility was greatly reduced by the falling snow. Heero was sitting in the back seat of his limo. Rolland was driving him to his family's mansion, Wingate Mansion. Rachel had called him and asked that he joins the family for lunch today. But it looks like he's going to be late. He was currently stuck in a traffic jam and it was snowing heavier than before. Soon the roads will get covered and then it will be closed until someone clears up the snow.

"I am afraid we wouldn't be able to go anywhere until the road ahead is cleared." Rolland told him.

Heero said nothing, but he turned to look out of the limo's window. It was still snowing and he watches as the snow continued falling from the sky. Rolland noticed that he seems to be thinking of something. Rolland wasn't surprised when Heero took out his silver pocket watch and opened the hunter case to look at the watch. Rolland knew that he wasn't looking at it to tell the time as Heero already has a better watch on his wrist. Since they will be stuck here in the non moving traffic jam, Rolland decided to ask Heero about it.

"That pocket watch, sir."

Heero looked up at him.

"Forgive me for being rude, sir, but I noticed that you often look at it." Rolland told him.

Heero closed the casing of the watch and turned it so that he could look at the back of the pocket watch.

"I do not think that you are looking at it to tell time sir, after all you already have another watch." Rolland told him.

"It's a gift from someone." Heero told him simply.

Rolland didn't question any further, he knew that the person who gave it to him must be someone who's very important to him. There isn't a day that goes by without Rolland finding Heero staring at that pocket watch.

The watch was the only gift from Fate that he still keeps. The rest of the gifts that she had given him were either misplaced or disposed of. This pocket watch also reminded him all of the things that he had done to her. How he had disappointed her time and time again and how she still came back and act as if nothing have ever happened. This watch reminded him of her and it also reminded him of the fact that he had lost her.

_Fate…_ He misses her so much. It was tough trying to get on his feet again, it was worst to have to do it alone. She isn't here with him when he wanted her to be, she isn't here when he needed her too. The pain was unbearable, to have to face everything alone and know that she's not coming back. The pain told him that he was a fool to ever let her go, to not cherish her when she's still here with him. Why must he only realize that he loves her after she's gone? Heero closed his hand tightly around the pocket watch that he was holding onto instead.

_Fate… I want to see you again… _Heero thought to himself as he looked up at the sky above.

Getting through each day wasn't easy. Heero knows that he could never walk properly on his own two legs anymore. But every night he would go to the training facility and try to push himself to walk on his two legs. He couldn't even take a single step without falling to the floor. It was really painful both physically and mentally. It was demoralizing as well and there were so many times that Heero wanted to give up. But there was only one thing that kept on pushing him to get up and try again, to not give up. It was his goal to go return to Japan, Sakura City during the Sakura Festivals and to see Fate again. He knows that she asked him not to return there, but he wants to be there. And, he wants Fate to see him well again, not as a crippled man. He had no idea how many years it would take before that could happen, and he has no idea if his legs will even get well. He might never be able to walk properly on his own again but it doesn't change the fact that he wants to return to Sakura City and see Fate again.

Heero was reminded of the things he saw when he was in a coma. He had been to the future and knew that he would be together with Fate. But he had woken up too early and it could only mean that the future that he saw wasn't coming true. He clenched his hand into a fist instead. If they are together in the future, then why couldn't it also mean that they can be together now, in the present?

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that the limo was starting to move again. All Heero could think of was Fate. Heero closed his eyes and sighed, if only the past could be changed…

* * *

To be continued…

Author's Note: I was writing this chapter of the story with a very heavy heart. I know that Heero isn't the type to resort to committing suicide. But when you put yourself in Heero's shoes, you woke up from a coma to discover that you are disabled, lost your job, your purpose in life and the woman you love. Won't you want to commit suicide too?

I know that Fate seems mean in these few chapters, but she's trying to move on with her life and she cannot do that if she keeps on thinking about Heero.

_On a side note_, I admit that I'm a little stuck with this story. I have written many chapters with different plots yet I cannot seem to find a best way to bring Heero and Fate together. It's also the reason as to why I decided to post this chapter late as this chapter is a turning point in the story and will affect later chapters. But I have decided to stick to it and hopefully the best way will come to mind as I continue writing.

Now that Heero's woken up, what's going to happen next? Will Heero and Fate ever meet again and will Heero ever tell Fate that he loves her? Will she even believe him? Please read and review and thank you for continuing to support my story Family. Sorry that each chapters are so long. And lastly, **NO FLAMERS!**


	14. She Deserves Better

**Family**

**Chapter 13: She Deserves Better**

Author's note: Previously on Family, Heero has woken up from his coma. His leg was badly damaged and he was removed from the Preventer Force. Days were dark and Heero had also tried to kill himself. His family and friends were affected most by his behaviour. Meanwhile, Fate still refuses to go to VLA to see him.

Will Fate ever return to VLA to see Heero? Will Heero be able to get on with his life? Will his leg ever heal? And will he take the initiative to go and see Fate instead?

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you continue to support it. Please read and review, **NO FLAMERS!** Pairing: HeeroXOC

* * *

After Colony 202

The next day, 16th January

Colony L1, VLA, Wingate Mansion

Heero did arrive at the mansion late as he was caught in a traffic jam. He joined the rest of his family for lunch but he didn't say a single word throughout the whole entire meal. He just sat there and ate silently. His siblings tried to talk to him, but Heero didn't respond to them. Rachel noticed this and she was really worried, but she noticed that Jace looked worried as well. Heero seems to be feeling relatively down and Rachel noticed that there was emptiness in his eyes. Rachel has received daily reports on Heero's current status from Rolland, but it appears that Heero still isn't well. Rachel has also learnt that Heero's friends had attempted to persuade Fate to return to VLA to see Heero, but sadly none of them were successful. It saddens Rachel to know this. Apparently Fate seems to have hardened her heart and refused to see any of Heero's friends. She wasn't sure if Fate has really changed and shut all doors to Heero or it could be that she's trying to prove to them that she doesn't care about Heero anymore.

After lunch, Heero finally spoke for the first time of the day by telling her that he has a meeting to attend. Rachel knows that Heero's a workaholic and when his job was taken away from him, he turned to his company SilverWings instead. He spends so much time on work that Rachel sometimes wonders if he's trying to escape from the harsh truth of reality. Rachel stopped him and suggested that he joins her for tea. There was something that she would like to talk to him about.

They went to the parlor and Rachel was saddened when she saw how Heero was slowly walking towards the parlor with the help of his walking cane. Rachel knows that she shouldn't pity him as Heero wouldn't want her to, but she couldn't help feeling that way. They finally made their way to the parlor and Heero sat down on the sofa almost immediately. His face was as emotionless as ever but Rachel knew that his left leg was starting to hurt again. Rachel sat down and a maid served both of them a cup of hot tea. Heero didn't move to drink his tea at all; he merely continued to look at her.

"Well, I am sure that you knew that I had another purpose for asking you here other than asking you to dine with us." Rachel told him.

Heero merely continued to look at her. Rachel placed the tea cup down on its saucer on the coffee table between them. She took in a deep breath before speaking.

"Heero, I would like you to start making your appearances to the high society of VLA." Rachel told him softly.

Heero merely stared at her.

"I know that it has almost been a tough three weeks, but I feel that it would be best if you start meeting people again. And since you aren't that busy anymore, you can join the rest of your siblings at these events." Rachel told him.

Heero didn't respond to what she had said. Rachel sighed instead, yes… she had wished that Heero will marry Fate someday, but their relationship is complicated. First Fate loves him and then they fell apart after she confessed her love to him. She left VLA to get away from Heero and now… Heero loves her, but no one knows if Fate still loves Heero.

Now, Rachel just wants Heero to go out and meet new people. She hoped that Heero will be able to fall in love again and find a woman who is suitable for him; a woman who can look past his disability and love him for who he is and not for his money or anything else. Besides, meeting new people could get Heero to open up a little more. They cannot always hide him from the eyes of society. People are dying to find out what have happened to him and if he's alright. Then again there are still people who are trying very hard to make their daughters Heero's wife.

"It would be good for you to meet new people." Rachel told him.

Heero was aware of what Rachel was planning; she wanted him to find his partner in life.

"I will consider." Heero told her softly.

"Well then, that's good enough for me for now. Do inform me when you feel that you are ready to face society again." Rachel told him with a smile.

For a moment, no one spoke.

"Is that all?" Heero asked.

Rachel didn't know how she should talk to Heero about the other matter. She looked down at her tea cup that was now half filled with tea instead.

"There is another matter…"

Heero waited patiently for her to continue.

"You… don't have to keep on waiting for Fate to come back to see you, Heero." Rachel told him softly.

She slowly looked up at him and noticed that Heero did seem a little surprised to hear her say that. But then he recovered and looked away instead, as if deep in his own thoughts.

"I know that you wish to see Fate again, but if she doesn't wish to return to VLA to see you, then you have little choice but to accept that. But it doesn't mean that you can't go to Sakura City and see her, Heero." Rachel told him.

Heero slowly turned to look at her.

"But she doesn't want to see me." Heero told her.

"What makes you think so?" Rachel asked.

Heero didn't answer her question. Rachel sighed instead.

"I know of a man who would stop at nothing to see that the peace between the Colonies and Earth is maintained. If he can do that, why can't he go to Sakura City and meet the person that he wants to see the most?" Rachel asked.

Heero didn't answer.

"Sure, he has a broken leg. But that doesn't change the fact that he's still the same person I know him to be. And he's not a coward, Heero, he never was." Rachel whispered.

Their eyes met and Heero looked away instead.

"What if he has changed?" Heero asked her softly.

Rachel smiled sadly at him instead.

"Even if he has changed, I am sure that he will still know what the right thing to do is." Rachel told him softly.

Heero didn't speak for a very long time. Then he picked up his walking cane and stood up, as if telling Rachel that this conversation was over. Rachel stood up and went to the door with him. She held onto his hand to stop him from leaving.

"There is one last thing, Heero. I know that you are strong and these few weeks have been very difficult for you. But I want to tell you that you are not alone, Heero. You have friends who care a lot about you, and a family who loves and cares about you too. You don't have to face all of this alone." Rachel told him softly.

Heero didn't respond, nor did he turn to look at her.

"I know that you are upset and your siblings are worried about you but they are trying so hard to make you feel better. I know that you will only continue to push all of us away until you are left all alone by yourself. But I can tell you that we will not stop trying and we will never give up, Heero." Rachel told him softly, as she gave his hand a squeeze.

She was aware of the fact that there were tears welling up in her eyes. Heero turned to look at her instead.

"Why? Why will all of you do that?" Heero asked her softly.

Their eyes met and Rachel gave him the simplest answer ever.

"Because we are a family, Heero. Blood runs thicker than water and we will never give up on you, nor will we ever look down on you." Rachel whispered.

She reached up and cupped his cheek with her free hand. Tears fell from her eyes and she saw something flicker in his empty eyes, but it was gone in a few seconds. Heero freed himself from her hold; then he turned and slowly walked out of the parlor. Rachel wasn't sure if he will go to Sakura City to see Fate, but she hopes that he will.

* * *

At night,

Colony L1, VLA, Blue Marine Pub

The Preventers and Quatre were having a drink at Blue Marine Pub. They were talking about Heero's situation among themselves.

"You won't believe what I overheard today!" Duo exclaimed.

"Calm down Duo, it's not such a big deal." Wufei muttered.

"Not a big deal? Lady Une is looking for someone to take Heero's place." Duo told Quatre.

Quatre looked stunned; he looked at Trowa instead who was looking glum.

"Did she say who?" Quatre asked.

"I have no idea, but she already has a list of candidates picked out." Duo told him.

"I find it hard to believe that Lady Une is already looking for a replacement so soon." Quatre whispered.

"Well we are forever short of manpower. Most of them are down due to injuries, some left the force for other reasons and now there's only the three of us in the Elites." Duo told him.

The Preventers have a ranking system that ranks Preventers according to their ability. Duo, Trowa and Wufei belong to the Elites section and are the best of the best. The second best was called First Class, and the third best would be Second Class. Heero used to belong to the Elites section as well.

"Do all of you plan to confront Lady Une about this matter?" Quatre asked.

They shook their heads instead; it would be pointless to do so as it was an obvious fact that someone has to take Heero's place.

"I just feel so mad inside! Why couldn't Lady Une wait for Heero to return back to the force? It's not like he's not coming back again." Duo commented.

"But he might take years to return back to the force, we cannot possibly leave that seat empty forever." Wufei told him.

Duo sulked and drank his drink instead. Trowa was looking at the entrance and he signaled them. They turned and saw Heero coming down the stairs. His face was as emotionless as ever, but he seems to be cursing the stairs as they seem to be causing him pain as he walked down them. He was greeted by the manager and he said something to the manager and the manager left in a hurry. Heero slowly walked into the pub, he seems to be looking around and checking if the place was fine. His eyes then landed on the table his friends were at. He made his way over and greeted them with a nod of his head.

They shifted slightly so that Heero could join them at the table. He sat down and ordered whisky from a waiter. None of them said anything and soon Heero's drink arrived. The atmosphere was tensed and they could sense Heero staring at them even as he was drinking his whisky. Then he placed his whisky glass down on the table and broke the silence.

"I'm going to Earth."

They stared at him in surprise.

"I'm going to Sakura City." Heero told them more specifically.

They continued to stare at him in surprise, but Quatre managed to recover first.

"Are you sure about this, Heero?" Quatre asked softly.

Heero nodded, he had already made up his mind. He's going to Sakura City to see Fate.

"I will go with you." Trowa told him almost immediately.

"No, no one is going with me. You have your work and duties here." Heero told them.

"But…" Trowa started to say, but Heero cut him off.

"I will go with Rolland." Heero told them.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Duo asked.

Heero didn't answer for a while, but then he nodded.

"I can take care of myself." He told them.

They didn't look convinced, but then Wufei sighed.

"You should go." Wufei told him.

The rest turned and stared at Wufei, as if telling him that they should discourage Heero from going there instead.

"It's his decision to make, not ours." Wufei replied simply.

Quatre turned back to look at Heero instead.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Heero? Do you know what will be there when you get there? Fate is already in a relationship with Matthew." Quatre told him.

Heero didn't say anything for a relatively long moment. Quatre knows that he hadn't told Heero about what Fate had said when he went back to convince her to return to VLA to see Heero. Quatre was afraid that Heero would get his heart broken should he goes to Sakura City.

"I know but I don't want to sit here and do nothing." Heero told them.

"She might refuse to see you, like she did to us." Duo told him.

"I will take my chances." Heero told them.

"When are you leaving?" Wufei asked.

"Tonight." Heero told them.

They stared at him in shock. So if they weren't present here, Heero would have left for Sakura City without informing anyone?

"When will you be back?" Duo asked.

Heero could tell that Duo was concerned about him and that Duo was worried that Heero would never return to VLA. Heero didn't know how long it would take before he returns to VLA.

"I don't know." Heero gave them an honest answer.

Sometime later, Heero left them and the rest knew that he was going to the airport. They desperately wanted to go to Sakura City with him, but they knew that it was something that Heero has to do alone. But they were all worried that Heero would not return from this trip and that it was going to be the last time they ever saw him.

* * *

The next day, 17th January

Japan, Sakura City

Afternoon

Fate de Camden was sitting on the Engawa that was outside of her room. Engawa refers to the typically wooden strip of flooring immediately before windows and storm shutters inside traditional Japanese rooms. It was snowing that afternoon and even though it was relatively cold, Fate didn't mind the weather. Dressed in her long winter coat, she was protected from the cold. It wasn't everyday that she had the chance and time to admire the falling snow. She sat there and watched as the snow slowly fell from the sky above.

She was actually waiting for Matthew to take her out for lunch. Matthew was already late and Fate knew that he's probably caught up with work at the hospital. She figured that he's probably too busy tending to patients that he couldn't leave the workplace to go out for lunch with her. That was when her handphone rang. She saw that it was from Matthew and answered it. Apparently, Matthew has just reached her mansion. She smiled and told him that she was coming out.

Hanging up, she returned into her room and slide the doors closed behind her. She then picked up her handbag and went to the front to wear her winter boots. Taking the umbrella with her, she got out of the mansion. She opened the umbrella before stepping into the snow. She smiled and made her way towards Matthew, her current boyfriend. Matthew smiled at her when she was near. He offered to take the umbrella for her and they ended up sharing it instead. Fate then took his arm and the two of them started chatting about their day. Fate felt happy to know that Matthew was giving her his full attention.

They talked about what they would like to have for lunch and that Matthew has limited time as there were a lot of patients who needed treatment. Apparently there was an accident whereby a bus crashed into a bungalow as it slipped on the road that was covered with snow. Fate listened to Matthew attentively and smiled at him when he complimented her.

They passed by a man who was standing on the pavement, he was also carrying a large umbrella, but Fate was too concentrated on chatting with Matthew that she didn't notice him. She merely continued smiling at Matthew and talked about her day instead. She continued walking away with Matthew without realizing who that person was.

* * *

Heero turned and watched how Fate was smiling happily at Matthew as they continued walking down the pavement while sharing an umbrella. She seems really happy and she looks healthier than the last time he saw her. The last time that he had seen her was the day after the Sakura Festivals have ended. It then occurred to him that they have been separated from each other for so long.

His grip around his walking cane tightened instead as he was reminded of how Fate was looking at Matthew. It was as if Matthew was her entire world… It was the same way she used to look at him. Heero felt the tightness in his chest, was he really too late? She looked really happy with Matthew, as if she really likes him. And she walked past him as if she hadn't noticed him. Heero wasn't sure if she truly had not noticed him or she was pretending not to notice him.

Nevertheless it didn't change the fact that he felt a heavy sinking feeling in his chest. The weather was cold and the snow continued to fall from the sky above. Heero wondered if he had made a wrong decision in choosing to come to Sakura City to see Fate.

"Master Heero?" Rolland asked, coming over to him.

Heero didn't speak, as he was unsure of what to do. Of course he knew that Fate is already with Matthew, but he didn't expect her to be so happy.

"Would you like to follow them, sir?" Rolland asked.

"No, let's return to the hotel." Heero told Rolland.

Rolland nodded and then Heero slowly made his way back into the limo. Rolland had rented a limo for him so that it would be easier should they wish to travel around. Heero knew that following and spying on Fate would only make him feel worse. He needs to come up with a plan and find his opportunity to speak to her personally.

* * *

The next day, 18th January

Sakura City, Everlasting Studios

Afternoon

Fate was present at Everlasting Studios, her recording company. And today they were going to do a photo shoot for SilverWings' new winter clothing line. Fate didn't want to do the photo shoot in the first place and had wanted to cancel all of her contracts that she has signed with the SilverWings Company. But Kimberly Walker, her manager reminded her that SilverWings is actually the company who gives her the highest paying jobs. And should she cancel all of her contracts with the company, she would lose seventy five percent of her earnings. The first thing that entered her mind was why she was so stupid to sign so many contracts with Heero's company in the first place. She had little choice but to continue all of her contracts with the company. She had nothing against the brand and the company; she just didn't want to be reminded of the company's CEO.

She was sitting on her chair in her dressing room getting her hair and make-up done for the photo shoot while Kimberly was chatting with her.

"I have seen the line, it is absolutely fabulous. I hope they do give you a piece as a token of appreciation." Kimberly told her.

_When isn't any clothing from the SilverWings brand fabulous?_ Fate thought to herself.

"So I have been looking at the magazines and the paparazzi have been capturing you with Matthew." Kimberly told her.

Fate said nothing; she didn't want to sneak around whenever she's with Matthew. After all there is nothing wrong with their relationship. It wasn't scandalous and she disliked having to hide the fact that she's seeing Matthew from everyone.

"You need to be more careful, Fate. If they find something else, then it would all be over. Also there are still rumors flying around that you have abandoned the very talented and handsome CEO of SilverWings." Kimberly told her.

Fate sighed and chose not to comment on that. She did tell Kimberly about what have happened between her and Heero. Kimberly understands that Fate wants to move on, but she isn't convinced that Fate had truly gotten over Heero.

"You still haven't talked to him yet?" Kimberly asked her softly.

Fate shook her head, she doesn't intend to see or talk to him at all. Kimberly said nothing. She had noticed the change in Fate; she seems to dislike Heero instead. Heero became a taboo subject and sometimes Kimberly wonders if Fate was only putting on a show for everyone else to see. There was a knock on the door and the photographer informed them that they will be starting the photo shoot in ten minutes time. Fate's hair and makeup was done and then she changed into the first clothing for the shoot.

They went to where the photo shoot was set up. Kimberly was still amazed that Fate could change into her superstar mode so quickly. This side of Fate is the professional superstar that sings, pose for photographs and shoots music videos well. She will never let any personal issue affect her and she can clear her thoughts totally. The best thing was that she can smile so well that it looked like she really meant it even if the real Fate was feeling upset. This superstar side of Fate was the reason as to why she's so famous, popular and well known.

The photographer was talking to Fate and then Fate got into position for the photo shoot. She wasted no time and nailed the photo shoot at every shot. Kimberly watches Fate move and pose expertly. The photographer was giving her cues as to get better photos.

"Yes, excellent! Hold that, yes excellent…"

Kimberly has to admit that Fate has definitely matured from the time when she first started out in her career. She's now more beautiful and sexy instead of cute. Then again, she wondered if Mr. Heero Wingate realizes the change in Fate.

"Very good, Miss Camden. Now get changed and we will continue the shoot later." The photographer told her.

Fate smiled and left the set almost immediately. The makeup artist, hair stylist and the designer left with her to get her changed and to prepare her for the next shoot. Kimberly smiled; as usual Fate did not waste anybody's time. The photographer was then telling Kimberly how well Fate did and they looked at the shots that were just taken. She did fantastically well, as always.

"Sir, this is a restricted area, you cannot enter here."

Kimberly turned and saw that one of Fate's bodyguards was saying that to a man. The man was too far away hence Kimberly didn't recognize him. But the man seems determined to enter the place, hence Kimberly was called upon and she had a shock of her life when she approached the man. It was Heero Wingate? Or was it Jace? Kimberly wasn't sure as she could never tell the "triplets" apart. The man was dress smartly in a black suit and he was holding onto a walking cane. The sight of him holding onto a walking cane surprised her.

"Do you know this man, Miss Walker? He claims to be a friend of Miss Camden." The bodyguard told her.

"Are you Jace or Heero Wingate?" Kimberly asked the man instead.

"Master Heero, is everything alright?"

That answered Kimberly's question, but Kimberly was surprised to know that Heero has a butler following him around.

"I'm fine." Heero told his butler and turned to look at Kimberly instead.

"He's a friend of Miss Camden, let him in." Kimberly told the bodyguards.

They did let him in and Kimberly was surprised when she saw how Heero was walking slowly with the help of the walking cane. So it wasn't a fashion item. Kimberly wondered what have happened to Heero. But why was he here in Japan?

"I was under the impression that you were in VLA?" Kimberly asked.

Heero didn't speak; he was looking around the place instead.

"If you are looking for Fate, she is in her dressing room. But I hope that you do not see her until the end of the entire photo shoot. I do not want you to distract her, if you know what I mean." Kimberly told him.

Heero didn't say anything, and Kimberly wondered if she should chat with Heero instead.

"So er… what bring you here to Sakura City?" Kimberly asked, wondering if it was because he saw the photos the paparazzi have taken of Fate and Matthew.

As usual, Heero didn't reply, nor did he have any emotions on his face.

"Okay, would you like to take a seat?" Kimberly asked.

"I will sit at the back." Heero told her almost instantly.

"Whatever for?" Kimberly asked.

"So that she wouldn't see me and that I wouldn't distract her." Heero told her in a flat tone.

"Oh, right…"

They found an unoccupied chair and Heero's butler moved it to the back. It was relatively far away from the photo set and hence it was unlikely that Fate would see Heero. Heero slowly made his way over there and sat down on the chair. Kimberly decided to only inform Fate of Heero's presence after the entire shoot. Fate returned to the set and true enough she did not notice Heero at all. The photo shoot continued after that.

* * *

Heero merely sat there and observed Fate as she did the photo shoot. She didn't notice him and Heero wasn't sure if he should be glad she didn't see him. She looked as beautiful as ever and was relaxed during the photo shoot. She posed well and took the photographer's cues. She did not waste a single shot and nailed all of them. The producers would probably have a hard time choosing the best shot for the advertisement as all of them were very well done.

This was the superstar side of her. Her smile was genuine and he could see her smiling in her eyes as well. She can be sexy, gentle and incredibly graceful when needed. Each photo shoot didn't take long before she was asked to change into the next clothing. As she left to get changed, people will come in to change the photo set.

The photo shoot continued and as Heero continued to watch her, Heero soon discovered the truth. She's perfect… In every angle and pose, she looked absolutely gorgeous and perfect. She looked good in every clothing and hairstyle. She continued to nail every shot without wasting anyone's time. She is so perfect, unlike him… Heero found that his grip around his walking cane had tightened. She is forever so perfect, everything about her still continued to scream perfection. Unlike him… He's a killing machine, a cold blooded human, a broken man who will never walk on his own two legs again. He was a far cry from perfection and he felt that he was the last thing that Fate would ever need. It was almost like she was the heavens and he was hell.

It then hit him that they simply wouldn't meant to be. He will never be able to bring her happiness. He doesn't even know what happiness is. So what if he loves her? Was that enough? Was love enough to make her happy? No, Heero knew that it wasn't enough. They were so different that they can never be together. She's perfect in so many ways; she's too perfect for a broken and heartless man like him. She deserved someone so much better than him. Someone who truly cares about her, someone who will chat and laugh with her, someone who would gladly grow old with her and not someone who would only make her cry and cause her to worry about him every day and night.

She deserves someone so much better than him. The harsh reality of the truth was painful, but Heero knew that it was the truth. It was the same reason as to why he never liked her at the start and it was the same reason that was driving him away now. Heero knew that he couldn't continue to sit here and watch her. He knew that he didn't need to speak to her at all. He didn't need to tell her the most important three words of all… She was better off without him and it would be best for her to assume that he never did like her. It was for the best if she never knew that he came back to Sakura City to see her.

Heero wasn't sure if he will ever be able to forget her. It was the first time he had ever felt such strong emotions for someone. He had never loved anyone before… But sometimes some things just weren't meant to be, just like him and Fate. Heero stood up instead.

"Master Heero?" Rolland asked.

"Let's go." Heero told him.

"Are you sure, sir? You haven't spoken to Miss Camden." Rolland told him.

Heero turned to walk towards the exit instead and Rolland caught up with him easily.

"You do realize what you are giving up here, Sir?" Rolland asked.

Heero stopped walking and turned back to look at Fate. It was probably the last time he will ever see her again. His heart felt incredibly heavy and it hurts so much to know that he couldn't be with her. But Heero knew that it was for the best this way for she deserved someone so much better than he is.

"I know." Heero told him softly and then continued walking away.

Rolland said nothing and merely continued to follow him. Rolland helped him into the limo and they drove back to the hotel. Heero took out the pocket watch that Fate had given him and he knew that he would never be able to forget her. He felt like crying, but knew that he was stronger than that. He will return to VLA and concentrate on getting his life together again. Life without her would be tough but he will get used to it, he was sure of it. He's Heero Wingate, he didn't need love to survive…

* * *

1 hour later,

The winter clothing line's photo shoot was finally done. Fate thanked everyone for their help and returned to her dressing room to get changed. Kimberly came into her room after Fate had changed into her own dress.

"You did well Fate, the photographer and the designer are very happy." Kimberly informed her.

Fate nodded and smiled at her in return as she brushed her hair.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that someone was here to see you." Kimberly told her.

"Who is it? Is it Matthew?" Fate asked.

"No, it's Heero Wingate." Kimberly told her.

Fate nearly dropped the brush that she was holding, but then she managed to recover from her shock and pretended that she wasn't affected by what Kimberly had just said.

"Surely you must be mistaken, is it Jace?" Fate asked as she continued to brush her hair as she looked at the mirror infront of her.

"I am not mistaken, he doesn't talk much and his face is as emotionless as ever. I have met Jace before, Jace would have smiled and chat with me." Kimberly told her.

Fate was silent for a while. She didn't believe that Heero was here in Sakura City, it simply just wasn't possible.

"Where is he? I didn't see him at all." Fate told her.

"He was sitting rather far from the photo set and out of your view as I didn't want him to distract you from your photo shoot. But after the photo shoot was over, I found out that he had already left. After talking to one of the bodyguards, I was told that he had left an hour ago." Kimberly told her.

Fate didn't say a single word.

"Look, I know that you dislike him, but take pity on the guy, Fate. He's not well." Kimberly told her.

"What do you mean by that?" Fate asked her softly.

"He's walking really slowly with the help of a walking cane, Fate. I didn't ask what has happened to him, but I could tell that it must have been serious." Kimberly told her.

Fate merely placed her hair brush down and stared at her own reflection in the mirror.

"He came here to see you Fate; I think he wants to talk to you about something. But he left before you were finished with the shoot. I think maybe you should find him and find out why he's here." Kimberly told her.

Fate was silent for a while, but then she sat down on her chair instead.

"I'm sure he's probably here on a business trip." Fate told her.

Kimberly sighed, _when will Fate stop deceiving herself and see the truth?_ She thought to herself.

"Look, I know that I have no right to meddle in your personal affairs, but don't you think that you should give him a chance and hear what he has to say?" Kimberly asked.

Fate said nothing and then Kimberly left her room. Fate sighed and stared at her own reflection in the mirror. She had confessed her love to Heero, but he had rejected her. Then she left VLA to return to Japan permanently and Heero ended up in a coma instead. Fate had wanted to go back to VLA to see him, but she was afraid that things between them wouldn't change. She simply couldn't go back to the way they once were anymore. And now… he had woken up from his coma and he's here in Japan, to see her. Fate had no idea why Heero wanted to see her, but she didn't know what she should do next. Should she find him or should she take it that he never came to Japan to look for her and simply move on? He didn't like her back then, what makes her think that things will be different this time round?

* * *

Night time,

Japan, Sakura City, Sakura Gardens

Heero didn't know why he was still here. He should have bought two tickets on the next flight out of Sakura City to the Colonies, but he didn't. Instead he returned to his hotel room. He merely sat there as he thought through all that have happened between him and Fate. Was the decision that he had made the right one? Will he ever come to regret the decision that he had made? He wasn't sure and after dinner, he asked Rolland to drive him to Sakura Gardens instead.

The entire place was deserted; there wasn't a single person in sight. Heero expected as much as no one would want to be here in the winter season. There was nothing to see here except the four long rows of barren Sakura Trees. But in the winter, they were like any other trees. All of their leaves and flowers have fallen off. There was nothing left except its tree branches. The floor of the Sakura Gardens was covered with a layer of snow and it was still snowing.

Heero slowly made his way inside aware that the thing that he was looking for was at the very end of the Sakura Gardens. His heart felt heavier with each slow step that he took as he remembered the last time he was here. He remembered being here with Fate and she was here to say goodbye.

Heero didn't know how long it took before he finally saw the last Sakura Tree that was at the end of the Sakura Gardens. The tree was still the largest tree in the Sakura Gardens and it still looked as strong as ever. Heero finally stopped right infront of the tree. It had been a long walk, he wasn't tired, but his injured leg was starting to ache. He sighed and his eyes fell on the characters that were written on the bark of the tree. These were Japanese Kanji characters and it read "I love you". Heero knew that these words were written by Fate and she had written them for him. He reached out and touched the kanji characters with his fingers. He couldn't really feel them as he was wearing a pair of leather gloves. Tugging the glove off his hand, he touched the kanji characters again with his fingers.

Honestly he had no idea why he was here; maybe he felt that it was the last time he would ever return to Sakura City. Or maybe he wanted to remember what it was like when Fate still loves him. He put on his glove instead and turned to leave. That was when it hit him that there was still something that he could do. Turning the head of his walking cane, he took out a small dagger from the walking cane. He had further improved his walking cane to hold more weapons and functions, even though he had used the same design his future self had used. Holding onto the dagger, he turned and looked at the Sakura Tree instead.

* * *

Fate was on the way home after having dinner with her boyfriend Matthew. Matthew was on night shift today hence he had returned to the hospital. Fate hasn't been herself ever since she heard from Kimberly that Heero was here in Sakura City. She was quiet and said nothing during dinner. Matthew was worried as she wasn't talking at all and she was distracted during dinner. Fate did not tell Matthew about Heero and hence she didn't tell him anything. She kept on asking herself what she should do. Should she meet Heero and find out why he's here in Sakura City?

Light was currently driving her home in her limo and Fate was looking out of the limo's windows. They will pass by the Sakura Gardens on her way home and when they did, she was stunned to see another limo parked right outside of the Sakura Gardens.

"Stop the car." She told Light.

"Miss?" Light asked.

"Stop the car." She told him again.

Light did what she said and she immediately got out of the car. She had no idea why she was feeling this way, but somehow she had a feeling that the limo belonged to Heero. She knew that she must have been crazy, how did she even know this? Nevertheless she made her way into the Sakura Gardens instead.

There was no one in sight at all and the sight of the place in winter surprised her. It looked as if a fire had just burned through the entire place and left no life behind. The trees were all barren and there was nothing there at all… Fate looked down and tried to see if there were a set of footprints in the snow that were on the ground, but the falling snow had already erased all remaining traces. She looked at Meteor first before walking further inside. She wasn't sure what she will do or say if Heero was really there. But what if he wasn't there? Does that mean that he had truly left Sakura City? Will he ever return? Does she even want him to return? She hadn't seen him since the Sakura Festival last year. How is he? Is he injured like what Kimberly has said? She had been ignoring and avoiding him for so long… that she realized that she knew nothing about his current situation. Then again, how does one face the person that they used to love?

Her chest felt heavier with each step that she took. She suddenly stopped and hesitated. Should she turn back instead? Maybe it was best if they didn't meet at all? Fate didn't know what she should do, that was when Meteor suddenly flew forward.

"So much snow everywhere! And it's still snowing!" Meteor told Fate as it flew forward.

Meteor was getting out of her sight and she had little choice but to follow it. Meteor was light and Fate noticed how the wind could easily carry it away. Meteor fought hard against the strong winds, but the winds were too strong for it.

"Ahh…. Fate!" Meteor shouted her name.

Meteor was carried off by the wind and was blown away.

"Meteor!" Fate shouted in surprise.

Fate ran after it, in hopes of capturing it before it made a bad fall.

"Ahh…. Falling, Falling!" Meteor was shouting as it was falling down towards the ground.

Fate ran after it and was surprised when someone caught Meteor before it fell to the ground.

"That was fun, we should do it again." Meteor told Fate instead.

Fate stopped in her tracks some distance away and was stunned to see the man who had caught Meteor. He was standing right before the last Sakura Tree in the Sakura Gardens. His back was facing her, but he slowly turned to look at her as if he had sensed her presence. Fate's breath caught and her eyes widened slightly as she took in the sight of him. He was dress smartly in a black suit and was wearing a black long coat over it. He looked so handsome… For a long moment Fate did nothing but stare at him. Was this real? Was he really here in Sakura City?

Her eyes then fell on the walking cane that was in his hands and Fate knew that Kimberly hadn't been lying. Heero was injured… Fate was immediately ashamed of the actions that she had done. She had been too focused on avoiding him and getting over him that she had turned a deaf ear to his current situation. She had no idea that he was injured and she hadn't cared about him at all. She slowly looked up and was shocked to meet his intense and piercing Prussian Blue eyes. Heero released Meteor slowly and it flew back to where Fate was.

There were so many thoughts that were flying through her head right now that she had no idea what she should say first. None of them spoke and then she saw Heero turn back to look at the tree trunk of the tree before him. Fate knew that he was looking at the Kanji Characters that she had carved onto the tree trunk. She suddenly felt embarrassed and regretted doing something so stupid in the first place. Then again it was something she did when she was really young.

"That…"

"You write kanji well." Heero told her suddenly.

Fate was so stunned by his compliment that she was speechless. She then realized that they were still standing very far away from each other. Fate was silent, as she was uncertain of what to say to Heero. Her chest felt heavy and a part of her wanted to run up to him and just hug him like she had always used to. But she's not that girl anymore… She had changed and she cannot do that to him anymore. She has a boyfriend now while he's no longer her friend. Plus she knew that he wouldn't let her hug him.

"What… What are you doing here?" Fate asked him softly, amazed that she could manage to find her own voice.

Heero didn't speak but Fate noticed how he was looking up at the barren Sakura tree.

"I want to remember what this place looks like." He told her after some time.

"Why?" Fate asked softly.

Fate watched as Heero turned back to face her.

"I'm not coming back here anymore." He told her.

Fate's eyes widened in shock, but then she remembered that she was the one who had asked him not to return her anymore.

"I see…"

"How are you Fate?" Heero asked her softly.

"Fine… I guess." Fate whispered as she looked away, realizing that she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"I saw you with another man, who is he?" Heero asked her.

"That would be my boyfriend, Matthew Campbell." Fate told him.

Fate looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, hoping to see his reaction to what she had just said. But Heero's face was as emotionless as ever; his eyes were dull and spiritless. Fate was disappointed; but what was she even expecting? Heero never did like her… Of course he wouldn't look jealous, angry or upset when he knows that she has a boyfriend now.

"Are you happy with him?" Heero asked her.

Fate hesitated for a while but then she nodded. She couldn't tell if Heero believed her or if he felt that she was lying.

"Do you love him?" Heero asked her suddenly.

Fate was silent for a long time, but then she looked him in the eye and gave him her answer.

"I do, very much." Fate whispered.

The look in Heero's eyes didn't change. Instead he used his walking cane and started to walk towards her. She saw how slowly he was walking and how he had to use his walking cane when he was walking. The sight of him in this state was saddening. Something very bad must have happened to him… And she wasn't there to help him through it. He stopped right infront of her instead. They stared at each other for a long moment and Fate had a feeling that there was something that Heero wanted to say to her. She watched as he took in a deep breath.

"Goodbye Fate." Heero told her softly and then Fate was stunned when he walked right past her.

She turned slowly and watched as Heero slowly made his way towards the exit of Sakura Gardens. She was surprised when she felt tears fell from her eyes. Why was she crying? Shouldn't she be happy that he's gone? Isn't she happy with Matthew now? The tears continued to fall from her eyes as she watched Heero walk away. A part of her wanted to run up to him and stop him from leaving. But she knew that nothing would change if she did that. The strong winds continued to blow past and Fate couldn't help feeling extremely cold inside. Soon Heero was out of her sight, but it didn't change the fact that she was still standing there and crying her eyes out.

* * *

The next day, 19th January

Earth, England,

Afternoon

Heero was sitting at the back of a rented limo as his butler, Rolland, drives him to where he wants to go. He had left Sakura City last night and flew to England instead. The flight was long, but he hadn't been able to sleep last night. The memory of seeing Fate again kept on repeating itself in his head. She looked so beautiful… and yet… Heero closed his eyes as he remembered how he felt when Fate told him that she loves Matthew very much. He was crushed by what she had said. It was hard to keep a straight and emotionless face after hearing that. He wanted to tell her the most important words of all, but he hesitated and decided not to say anything instead.

It was for the best this way, she will never know that he loves her and she will be able to spend the rest of her life happily with Matthew. They will get married, have children and grow old together as they continued to love each other. His grip around his walking cane tightened as he thought of that. Those were the things that he was unable to give her…

He pushed his thoughts about Fate away and concentrated on the matter at hand. He's here in England to visit someone. And currently they were driving to Mill Hill in London. He looked out of the limo's window at the buildings by the road side. It has been almost four years since he was last here. Soon the limo stopped outside the gates of a large mansion. Rolland left the limo and rang the bell on the intercom. Heero watched as he spoke through the intercom. Rolland then returned to the limo as the main gates opened as if to welcome them. Rolland drove the limo inside; Heero looked out of the limo's window and noticed that that the gardens have not changed since the last time he was here. This was the second time that he was here. The first time that he was here was in AC 198, where he was acting as Fate's bodyguard then.

The limo pulled to a stop right outside the double doors of the mansion. Rolland got out of the limo and opened the door for him. Heero slowly made his way out of the limo and looked at the mansion. He saw that the front double doors of the mansion were opened and the butler, Ranford came out to greet him.

"Mr. Heero Wingate." Ranford greeted with a bow.

"Wait here for me." Heero told Rolland, who bowed to him instead.

Ranford then led him into the mansion. The old man did look older, but he still looked healthy.

"Madam will join you in the parlor shortly." Ranford informed him.

Heero noticed that the interior of the mansion had not changed as well. He also noticed that despite it being a very large mansion, there wasn't many staff in sight. Ranford direct him to the staircase that led to the second floor. Heero had little choice but to clench his teeth and climb the spiral stairs one step at a time. Stairs were starting to be a problem as he feels pain in his left leg as he climbs them.

"The parlor is the door to the right, sir." Ranford told him.

Heero nodded and slowly walked down the hallway on his own. He couldn't help but feel as if many rooms of the mansion hadn't been in use for a very long time. He went into the parlor; sat down on the sofa and waited for the person he was meeting to enter the room. Ranford came in and placed a tray that was filled with some light refreshments and tea on the coffee table. There was a knock on the door some time later; Heero immediately stood up to greet the person.

Karone de Camden was walking into the room slowly, and she was holding a walking cane in her hand. Karone is Fate's grandmother and she is turning 85 years old soon. Her hair was all white, her face was filled with wrinkles and she was wearing a pair of spectacles.

"Heero Wingate is it?" Karone asked.

Heero nodded and then he bowed. Karone's eyes fell on the walking cane in his hand.

"Is the cane that you are holding a fashion item?" Karone asked as she looked at Heero through her spectacles.

Heero shook his head but said nothing about it. Karone was surprised to know that Heero was actually using a walking cane and at his age. _He must have been injured in his leg._ Karone thought to herself. Nevertheless he is a guest and Karone invited him to have a seat.

"Have a seat."

Heero sat down at the sofa after Karone sat down first. Heero then poured a cup of tea for Karone before getting one for himself.

"Now what brings you here?" Karone asked him directly, cutting to the point.

"I was in London." Heero told her softly.

Almost four years have passed and the boy that she has seen then has now grown into a man. Looking at him, she suddenly understood why her beloved granddaughter was so fond of this man. This man is devilishly handsome, tall, broad and muscular in build. Nevertheless, he was just too serious looking and he never showed any emotions or expressions on that face of his. She was sure that if he had a totally different personality, Fate would be having a hard time fighting for him from the many ladies who will want him for themselves.

"So you decided to drop by and pay this old woman a visit?" Karone asked.

Heero nodded, Karone smiled and drank her tea instead. Age was catching up with her. But Karone was no fool, she knew about what was going on between Heero and her granddaughter. After all, six months ago, Fate was here crying her eyes out. And Karone is still determined to see Fate marry the man she loves before she passes away. Of course that person might not be Heero, but Karone still wants to see Fate happily married before she dies.

"It has been almost four years since you last came here, hasn't it?" Karone asked.

Heero nodded and he looked around the room instead. Karone has a very good memory and she still remembered the first time she had met Heero.

"How have you been?" Karone asked.

Heero didn't speak; instead he looked down at the tea cup before him. Heero felt that he would be lying if he said that he was fine. Karone took his silence as a no instead.

"Well I'm not any better. I believe my doctor would be glad to give you a list containing all of the illnesses that I suffer from. I take so many medications each day that I forgot what each one are for." Karone told him.

Something flickered in his Prussian Blue eyes and Karone wondered if it was empathy or concern for her.

"Don't worry about me, my doctor might be counting my remaining days, but I like to believe that I still have a lot of time left." Karone told him with a smile.

"Fate didn't mention anything." Heero told her softly.

Karone laughed and it soon became a very bad cough instead as Heero merely continued to look at her. Karone wasn't sure if he was looking at her with concern or was he even capable of coming up with such a look?

"She was never one who tells others what is truly troubling her." Karone told him.

Heero looked away for a moment, as if he was thinking about something else. But Heero agrees that Fate wasn't someone who likes to tell others what was truly troubling her. She forever kept everything to herself.

"Well then I do have a wish that I would like to see being fulfilled before I pass away." Karone told him.

Heero turned to look at her, he didn't ask why she was already thinking of such things, nor did he ask why she was telling him that.

"I would like to see my beloved granddaughter Fate happily married before I die." Karone told him.

Heero wondered if that wish was directed at him, or was it was a hint that he should fulfill it for her. Then again, if Heero wasn't wrong, Karone wouldn't have to wait very long for this wish to be fulfilled; after all Fate is already with Matthew now. They looked at each other for a moment and then Karone drank her tea.

"Do you still remember what I said the last time we met?" Karone asked him softly.

"About?" Heero asked.

"About Fate." Karone whispered.

Heero didn't say anything, while Karone thought back about the first time that she had met Heero.

* * *

Flashback

AC 198, London, Mill Hill

Fate was here to visit her again, but this time, she had brought an escort with her. Karone was surprised to see that it was Heero Wingate. Fate then told her that Heero is a Preventer. It did surprise her, but she was relieved as she knows that Heero will be able to keep Fate safe. Fate asked Heero to wait for her while she places her luggage bags down. She smiled at Karone and Heero before going up the stairs; the servants that were carrying her luggage bags followed after her.

Karone noticed how Heero's eyes were on Fate and he watched Fate disappear from his sight. Karone smiled a little, it was only natural for a male to notice Fate, after all Fate is very beautiful.

"What do you think of my granddaughter, Mr. Wingate?" Karone asked him.

Heero looked at her for a short moment before he looked back at the empty staircase. He didn't seem to be much of a talker, and he seems to be very serious.

"She's very kind." And that was all he said after a long silence.

Karone sighed and wondered if Heero even noticed Fate at all. After all, Fate was only turning seventeen years old next week.

"Do you think that's she's too young for you? Or that she's just a child?" Karone asked.

Heero looked at her, as if not sure what she was talking about.

"I do not see her as anything more than a friend." He answered her.

Karone smiled, but she had a feeling that Heero wasn't gay. As a straight male, it is only natural to notice someone like Fate. Something was indeed very wrong as Heero did not seem to notice Fate at all, but Karone understands that it might be because Fate hasn't matured yet and she is still too young.

"Three to four years." She told him softly.

Heero merely looked at her without asking what she meant; hence Karone explained it herself.

"In three to four years time, you won't be able to see her as a child anymore. You will start to see her as a lady or as a woman." Karone explained, and then she drank her tea.

Heero didn't respond to what she had said.

"And by then, you might already be too late or you might have already lost her." Karone whispered, knowing that there will definitely be other men who will try to win Fate's love.

Heero didn't respond to what she had said, but he turned and watched as Fate came back down to join them.

"Sorry that I took so long; did you two have a good chat?" Fate asked with a smile.

"We did." Karone told Fate, looking at Heero before smiling at Fate.

Fate looked a little confused, but then she joined Karone for tea. Karone smiled when Fate managed to force Heero to join them for tea, despite his refusal. Heero left after 30 minutes and when he left, Karone noticed how Fate's eyes were on him. She had a certain look on her face as she watched Heero leave the mansion. At that very instant; Karone knew that Fate had already fallen in love with Heero.

End of Flashback

* * *

Back to the Present,

London, Mill Hill

"It has already been almost four years since then, have your opinion of Fate changed?" Karone asked Heero softly.

Heero drank his tea in silence, and then he reached for the teapot and refilled both of their tea cups. Karone wondered if Heero was even going to answer her.

"It did." He told her softly.

Karone smiled, she was happy to know that she had been right all along.

"You were right; I can no longer continue to see her as a child." Heero told Karone softly.

"But?" Karone asked, knowing that there was something more to what he had just said.

Karone wasn't sure as to why Heero was truly here, but he must be here for another reason as it was unlike him to travel all the way to London just to pay a social visit.

"But I was too late."

Karone watched as Heero continued to stare at his own tea cup. His face was as emotionless as ever, but his eyes told another story.

"You love her." Karone whispered.

Heero looked up at her as if surprised that she would know, and judging from his reaction, she was right yet again. Heero didn't say anything, but Karone had already discovered the truth. Karone found it hard to believe that throughout all these years Heero had never liked Fate, and yet now… He loves her. But the evidence was written in his eyes. It was the way he looked at that tea cup that told her that. Yet, Heero was in fact too late as Fate is already in a relationship with Matthew now.

"What do you plan to do about it?" Karone asked him softly.

"Nothing." Heero told her softly as he placed his tea cup back on the coffee table that was infront of him.

"Are you sure about that?" Karone asked him.

Heero stood up and Karone was surprised when he practically limped over to where the windows were. He stared out of the glass windows, and Karone noticed that it had started to snow. Heero was silent for a very long time as he continued to stare out of the glass windows.

"Yes, I'm sure." He finally told her.

"Does she know?" Karone asked him.

Heero shook his head.

"She doesn't need to know." He answered.

"Are you sure that you want to sit back and do nothing at all?" Karone asked.

Heero nodded and looked down at his hand instead.

"She's happy with Matthew and that's enough for me." Heero told her.

Karone frowned, why was Heero acting like this? Shouldn't he be trying his best to win Fate back? Snatch her back from Matthew? Prove that he does love her?

"Why aren't you fighting Matthew for her?" Karone asked.

Heero looked out of the windows again, as if there was something there that caught his attention. He didn't answer for a very long time.

"He can give her the things that I cannot give her and he makes her happy." Heero answered her.

That was a lousy excuse and she noticed how Heero had tightened his hold around his walking cane.

"And she deserves someone who is way better than I am, someone who doesn't have a dark past, someone who's not disabled like I am." Heero told her.

Karone then realized that Heero is giving up because he felt that he was not good enough for Fate and that Fate deserves someone much better than he was. Karone didn't know what she should say. She didn't like Heero as he continued to hurt Fate time and time again, but seeing him now makes Karone pity him. There was a sadness and emptiness in his eyes that she couldn't describe.

"Why are you really here, Mr. Wingate?" Karone asked him.

Heero reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a small well wrapped gift. He moved over to the coffee table and placed it down gently.

"I would like you to pass this to Fate during her birthday this year." Heero told her.

"Why can't you pass it to her on your own?" Karone asked.

"It would be best if we do not meet each other again. Hence I would like you to pass it to her for me." Heero told her.

Karone said nothing; she was not giving a promise to this man that she would pass this gift to her granddaughter. Heero stood up and made his way towards the door.

"It's good to see you again, Madam. Good day." Heero told her and he was gone even before Karone could stand up.

His sudden departure had surprised her, but Karone knew that Heero does love Fate. Heero had decided to sit out and do nothing about the feelings that he has for her. Her eyes then fell on the gift that was on the coffee table. She wondered what the gift was and then she asked herself if she should tell Fate about Heero's feelings for her. But that would definitely cause Fate to be confused again especially since she's with Matthew now. Karone sighed and decided that it was best for her to leave these young people to sort the problem out by themselves. As she looked down at the gift that was still on the coffee table before her, she couldn't help but think that Heero have finally learnt the meaning of love.

* * *

To Be Continued….

Author's note: So Heero took matters into his own hands and went to Japan to see Fate. But he had decided to give up as he felt that he wasn't good enough for Fate.

I have already finished writing this chapter some time ago, but I was taking my time to post it as I was still stuck with this story. But after thinking things through I am glad to say that I have finally found an answer, hence I can go ahead and post this chapter. I love writing the part where the two meet again under the same Sakura Tree after being apart for so long.

Now what is going to happen next? Is Heero really going to give up on Fate? Is Fate going to be with Matthew? Stay tuned and find out next chapter! I thank you for your continuous support for my story Family and I apologize that this story is always so sad and depressing. Anyway please read and review but **NO FLAMERS. **


	15. Till We Meet Again Part One

**Family**

**Chapter 14: Till We Meet Again Part 1**

Author's note:

**Important:** It has come to my attention that there is actually an official release for Gundam Wing known as the Gundam Wing Frozen Teardrop. It is a novel that takes place 20 to 30 years after Endless Waltz. You can go check it out and read the translations of it.

I must admit that it's a little bit confusing and hard to understand and I tried my best to like it, but somehow I find it very disappointing and it feels like they are messing up the history of events that took place in Gundam Wing. To top it off I feel like it's really badly written, like a really bad fanfic or something. I mean heck, I never thought it would turn out like this. Now I wished they just leave Gundam Wing alone and not come up with Frozen Teardrop (FT). Heck, what have you done to Heero and everyone else?

Sorry about my personal rambling, it's just my opinion on FT. Anyway, no one's stopping you if you like it, but I still prefer the way Gundam Wing used to be. However it's important that I say this as FT is an official release. The existence of FT will complete screw up my story, as this was written and planned **before FT even existed.** It complete screws up everyone in my story's life, as FT is 20 to 30 years based in the future. So, I decided to continue writing my story the way it is, **and treat it as if Frozen Teardrop does not exist**. So, let's take it as another way of what the future of Gundam Wing will be like instead. Now to continue with the story…

Previously on Family, Heero has woken up from his coma. After having a talk with Rachel, Heero went to Sakura City to see Fate again. After seeing Fate, Heero realized that he wasn't good enough for her. The two of them met again and parted ways yet again. Heero then went to London to pay Fate's grandmother a visit.

Is this the end for them? Will they simply move on with the rest of their lives? Will Fate ever find out about Heero's feelings for her? Does she still love Heero or has she truly moved on?

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you continue to support it. **Please read and review, NO FLAMERS!** Pairing: HeeroXOC

* * *

1 week later,

After Colony 202, 26nd January

Colony L1, VLA, Wingate Mansion

It was early in the morning and Rachel Wingate was present in her room, dealing with matters that concerned the estates that the family owns, as well as invitations to events and parties. She was also having a video chat with Rolland, Heero's butler. She have been trying to get a word from Heero about what have happened in Sakura City, but he was tight lipped about it and managed to change the topic almost every time. Rachel had noticed the change in him after he had returned from Sakura City. She had expected him to return with Fate, but he had returned alone. He doesn't talk about Fate and avoids the subject completely. Rachel wanted to know what has happened in Sakura City so that she could help Heero. Hence she is having this conversation with Rolland.

From what she has gathered from Rolland, Heero had gone to see Fate but had seen her with Matthew instead. Fate hadn't recognized him at all. He went to Everlasting Studios to see Fate, but she was currently doing a photo shoot. Heero watched her for a while before leaving. He then went to Sakura Gardens where he met Fate again, but Heero returned alone. Lastly, Heero went to London, to see Fate's grandmother.

Rachel was surprised to hear that Heero had gone to London to see Fate's grandmother. But that led her to the next question, what was Heero doing there? Rolland then informed her that Heero's current situation was the same as ever. He's busy with work for his company. He still eats his meals and does not speak much. But he seems to be pushing himself a lot harder during training every night.

"What do you mean by that?" Rachel asked.

"He tried to swim last night."

Rachel nearly dropped the pen that she was holding. How can he swim when he couldn't even walk properly?

"Did you ask him not to?" Rachel asked.

"I did, but he wouldn't listen to me." Rolland told her.

"Was the training successful?" Rachel asked.

"No, he's not able to swim, but is able to stay afloat." Rolland told her through the television screen.

"How is his situation when it comes to walking?" Rachel asked.

"He still falls before taking his first step. He seems to be more reluctant to continue. It appears to me that he might have lost his spirit to continue training." Rolland informed her.

"He is giving up the fight?" Rachel asked.

"I am afraid that it might happen very soon." Rolland told her.

Rachel sighed, looks like it wasn't a successful trip to Sakura City at all. But Rachel knew that she has to do something, before Heero gives up the fight. If only Fate had returned to VLA with him. Rachel was sure that Fate would be able to come up with a way to not let Heero give up. Why did things have to turn out like this?

"Madam, if you will excuse me for it is 10am and Master Heero has already woken up." Rolland told her.

"Very well, continue to monitor him and report to me about his situation." Rachel told him.

"Yes Madam." Rolland told her and he hung up.

The screen went totally black and Rachel sighed as she got back to her work. Maybe it would be best if she started planning for Heero to make his appearance to high society. Then again she was worried that the high society wouldn't accept Heero as he is disabled.

* * *

Colony L1, VLA, L'espoir

L'espoir is the residence and principal workplace for the President of the Colonies. However his family does not stay there with him. There are a lot of people working there and some of them do hold very important positions. This was the third time that Heero was here. The first time he was here, Heero had broken into the President's office to question him about who he really was. Carlton Wingate didn't even flinch when Heero pointed a gun at him. But today, he was here for a totally different reason. Right now, he was being escorted into the building by five bodyguards. Carlton was smart, Heero didn't deny that. Carlton had sent men to bring him to L'espoir. It was also hard to resist these men with an injured leg.

The security was tight as they had to go through three different types of security clearance before they could enter the building. As Heero looked around, he noticed that the security of the entire building had strengthened a lot since he had lost broken in here. Everyone that they walked past would stop and stare at him first before continuing to do what they were doing. He heard people starting to whisper to one another as he walked past. There were also people who stopped and bowed to him as if he was someone very important. They finally stopped infront of Carlton's office. There was a queue outside of his office and Heero recognized some of those men as government officials. He received a few stares when he was given priority by Carlton's secretary. After a man came out of Carlton's office, Heero was escorted inside.

The office was huge, well furnished and decorated. It was also neat and Heero had expected to see many piles of papers on his desk but there were none. Carlton seems to be busy writing something on a document. He didn't even look up when they approached his desk.

"Leave us and you, sit." He ordered.

Heero sat down on the chair that was infront of his desk, hating the fact that he was being ordered by him. In the past Heero listened to his orders because technically Carlton is his boss. But now that he's no longer a Preventer, he didn't need to listen to Carlton's orders anymore. So what if Carlton is his father? So what if he's the President of the Colonies? Carlton only stopped writing after the door closed. He looked up at Heero instead.

"The escort wasn't necessary." Heero told him in monotone.

"I know that you would rather not be here. Hence I have to get people to escort you here." Carlton told him.

Heero stared at Carlton with icy cold eyes. He could never really explain why, but he never liked this man that was before him.

"I gave you three days Heero, today is already the fourth. I'm sure that by now you already have an answer for me." Carlton told him.

Heero said nothing nor did he move, he just sat there and stare ahead at Carlton.

"Or maybe you haven't thought of the offer at all?" Carlton asked.

Heero said nothing as he thought back about what Carlton had said.

* * *

Flashback

Colony L1, VLA, L'espoir

22th January

Heero was escorted by men who were working for his father and was brought here to Carlton's Office. He was in the middle of a meeting then but the meeting was disrupted when those men stormed into his meeting room and demanded that he goes with them.

Heero said nothing as he sat down on the chair infront of Carlton's desk. Carlton opened the drawer of his desk and took a file out. Heero watched as Carlton threw it and it landed right infront of him. Heero moved to open the file. He saw that there were photos that showed remains of a building. He flipped through the document and saw a few other photos. He placed the file back down on the desk.

Heero knew what this was about. Some time ago when he was still in a coma, many organizations have tried to assassinate him. His friends have been working on these cases privately on their own, in hopes of eliminating the threats to his life. His friends have been after this organization for a long time and they finally managed to put an end to it for his sake. Heero dislikes his friends doing the "cleaning up" for him, but he knew that he still has a lot of enemies out there who are waiting to kill him and he is currently too powerless to fight them on his own.

"This just came in a few minutes ago; surely you can explain what happened there?" Carlton asked.

Heero didn't answer.

"Let me put it into words for you, your friends went on a little mission for you. They have destroyed the organization which has tried to kill you." Carlton told him.

Carlton was met with silence yet again. Then Carlton sighed.

"I am aware that there are people who are coming after you because they have learnt of your disability. But you shouldn't ask your friends to go after them. They are Preventers and this type of missions will only take up their time and resources." Carlton told him.

"They did it on their own accord; I have nothing to do with it." Heero told him the truth.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Carlton asked.

Heero didn't reply. He had never asked his friends to do the job for him, but his friends chose to seek justice for him; it wasn't something that he could ask them not to. They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Whatever it is, ask your friends to stop. Your friends are Preventers and they have much more important things to do than seeking justice for their friend." Carlton told him.

Heero said nothing, he would have done them on his own, but he wasn't strong enough. Nor was he capable of doing something like that anymore, not with his leg injury. He disliked being weak, that there was nothing that he could do except wait for them to come after him.

"There are other ways to protect yourself. You can go into hiding." Carlton told him.

"You expect me to go into hiding?" Heero asked.

_So this was what Carlton was after?_ Heero thought to himself.

"You are not Heero Yuy anymore, Heero. You are Heero Wingate. You are my son and you have a family now. A lot of people will be upset should you die. Hiding is you're the best option that you have." Carlton told him.

"I do not run away from a fight." Heero told him through clenched teeth.

"You run when you know that you cannot win. How can you win against so many people who want you dead?" Carlton asked.

Heero didn't speak, instead he stood up.

"I'm not done yet Heero, sit down." Carlton told him.

"I prefer to stand." Heero answered in monotone.

Carlton opened his drawer yet again and took out another file. He threw it so that it landed on top of the first file. Heero saw the United Colonies Army's Coat of Arms on the file. He looked at Carlton for an answer.

"General Mason who was incharge of the Special Operations Division of the United Colonies Army has retired." He told him.

Heero wondered where this conversation was going.

"We are looking for a suitable candidate to take over this position and I would like to recommend you." Carlton told him.

That news came as a surprise to Heero, but he wasn't going to take up Carlton's offer.

"I'm not interested." Heero told him.

Heero started to walk towards the door with the help of his walking cane.

"I'm sure that you must have tried to apply to other government or private agencies after you were removed from the Preventer Force. You wouldn't be here now if any of those applications were successful. Did you ever wonder why? Why they didn't accept you even when everyone knows that you were the best Preventer and one of the best agents in the Colonies?" Carlton asked.

Heero stopped in his tracks. All of the applications came back with a letter informing him how pleased they were that he wanted to join their organization, but none of them wanted to take him in. Heero knew that it was because he was disabled and wasn't able to work in the field anymore.

"It's because of your injured leg, Heero. No one wants an agent who cannot work in the field. What good are you when you can only stay behind a computer doing a tech job?" Carlton asked.

Heero tightened his hold around his walking cane.

"But the military is different. By being a General, you do not need to work in the field. But you have to watch over all of the men in the entire division and ensure that no one screws their missions up. Make important yet critical decisions to ensure that missions are successful. Train the men in the division and ensure that everyone is well."

Heero was silent.

"You could use the skills that you have and teach them what you have learnt from being a Preventer." Carlton pointed out.

"People will talk." Heero stated.

"Talk?" Carlton asked.

"That you promoted your own son to a General rank in the army." Heero told him.

"Do you think I care about what other people say? I might not know you very well Heero, but I know that you were a great Preventer and an excellent leader. You will be able to lead the entire division well. Besides, isn't protecting the peace between the Colonies and Earth what you have always wanted to do? Even though you are no longer a Preventer, you can still continue to do that." Carlton told him.

Heero didn't speak. He didn't want to work for Carlton anymore… But was joining the military the only way out for him? The war was already over; he didn't want to continue being a soldier. Yet why was he still fighting almost every day?

"Being a General in the United Colonies Army also gives you power. You will have men all over the ten different colonies; this is a network that even the Preventers do not have. With men and power, you can accomplish many things." Carlton told him.

Heero was silent, was this one of Carlton's scheme to get Heero to join the political world so that he too will one day be the President of the Colonies?

"You will be able to assign your men to go on these private missions that your friends are doing right now." Carlton told him.

Heero was silent, but Carlton had a point.

"I will give you three days to think this through." Carlton told him.

Heero walked slowly towards the door, aware that Carlton's eyes were following him. Before he could open the door…

"Think about the people that you love or care about; are you able to protect them in your current state?" Carlton asked.

Heero didn't answer nor did he speak. He opened the door and left the room on his own. As he was slowly making his way out of L'espoir, he knew that the answer to Carlton's question was obvious. He wasn't able to protect the people that he loves or cares about in his current state.

End of Flashback

* * *

Heero looked at Carlton who was sitting at his desk. Heero had considered the offer seriously and even weigh all the pros and cons of accepting Carlton's offer. Heero has analyzed his current situation and tried to think of a best solution to solve his problem without taking up Carlton's offer. There were only three solutions to the problem. The first one was running away and go into hiding. It was against his ideals and values, Heero Wingate is no coward, and hence he would rather die than go into hiding.

The second solution was to continue to work in his company and spend each day feeling unsafe as he knew that people are coming after him, but he wouldn't be able to protect himself and nor will he be able to determine when they were coming after him. Hence in simple terms, he would be waiting for his death.

The third one was to accept Carlton's offer and train his own men. Deploy them to go on missions, complete those missions and then send them to protect him. He would be safe and he will have the manpower to protect himself as well as those who he loves or cares about. All he has to do is deploy his men. But taking Carlton's offer would mean that he would be relying on his contacts to be a high ranking official. People will talk and may disrespect him for he did not earn that rank on his own. He came to the conclusion that he will join the United Colonies Army, but as a lower ranked official. This meant that he will have to work in the field. He might fail at his missions and drag the entire team down, but he would rather earn his way up the military ranks than for them to be given to him.

"Well?" Carlton asked, sounding a little impatient as Heero was silent for a very long time.

"I accept your offer." Heero told him abruptly.

Carlton nodded, he expected as much when Heero walked into his office today.

"I will make a few calls." Carlton told him.

"However, I will not join the army as a General Rank." Heero pointed out.

Carlton looked at him in surprise.

"I will join as a junior rank officer, a Lieutenant rank would be ideal." Heero told him.

"You do realize that it would mean that you will have to work in the field and fight alongside your men?" Carlton asked.

"I would rather fight and die in the field than be given a General rank in the army because I am the President's son." Heero told him.

His words were blunt and cold.

"You deserve more than a Lieutenant rank after all that you have done as a Preventer." Carlton told him.

Heero said nothing, he knew that as well. But he's not going to go into the military with a high rank just because of what he had done. He wanted to earn his own place in the army and not be promoted because of what he had done in the past or who he's related to.

"What makes you think that your leg will be well enough for those missions? They are not easy missions, Heero. Things could go wrong and you might drag your entire team down." Carlton told him.

"I have my ways." That was all he told Carlton.

Carlton stared at him and he noticed how intense Heero's eyes were. There was something about his eyes that told Carlton that Heero would not change his mind about the matter at hand. Could it be that Heero plans to climb the way to the top on his own? Carlton sighed; Heero's determination was strong and Carlton knew that if he meant Heero well, he would let Heero do things his way.

"Fine, but you will start as a Captain rank." Carlton pointed out.

"I also do not wish to be specially treated just because you are my relation." Heero told him.

Carlton noticed that Heero chose to call him relation instead of father. Carlton knew that his relationship with Heero hadn't been good since the first day they met. Things got worse when Heero found out who he really was. But Carlton has often wondered what the actual reason that caused Heero to dislike him was.

"Fine I will inform them." Carlton told him.

Heero nodded and moved towards the door instead, Carlton noticed how he seems to have gotten used to walking with a walking cane, but he was still walking slower than a normal person.

"You sure you won't regret it?" Carlton asked.

Heero looked back at him.

"No."

Carlton nodded.

"Someone from the United Colonies Army will call you and brief you on the necessary." Carlton told him.

Heero left Carlton's office and Carlton picked up the phone to make a few calls.

* * *

3 weeks later, 13th February

Colony L1, VLA, L'espoir

Morning

Carlton was hearing a report from Major General Weller, a man who was incharge of one regiment of men in the Special Operations Division of the United Colonies Army. Heero had been assigned to lead one of Major General Weller's company sized team. Three weeks have passed since Heero accepted Carlton's offer to be a Captain rank soldier. Carlton has also been too busy with affairs concerning the Colonies that he didn't have time to check on how his son was doing in the army. Carlton was the one who requested that Heero join Major General Weller's army as he was certain that Weller will look out for Heero. Heero was currently sent for training at the Military Academy.

Carlton had a feeling that Heero wouldn't be able to survive the training at all, knowing that he's disabled. He was certain that Heero will be back in his office to beg him to promote him to General rank. Yet so far, Heero hadn't shown up at all. Carlton figured that something must have happened and hence he asked Weller for a full report about how Heero has been doing.

"Tell me how he is doing." Carlton told Weller, as they were having a video chat.

"At the start, he came across to me as a very serious person, but my expectations of him were lowered when I realized that he is… injured." Weller told him.

"I did already mention that fact." Carlton pointed out.

"Nevertheless, he never let that fact affect him. At the start everyone felt that he was simply there because his father was the President of the Colonies. No one respected him and everyone felt that he wouldn't be able to survive the training. I was impressed when he had broken most of our army's best records." Weller informed him.

"Records on?" Carlton asked.

"Accuracy and Shooting, apparently he's a very good shooter."

Carlton expected as much as Heero has good marksmanship.

"He was much of a loner during training, but he got by."

"Was he good in the field?" Carlton asked, knowing that Heero cannot swim or run.

"He…"

Weller was silent and Carlton looked at the man instead.

"Be honest with me, Major General Weller" Carlton told him.

"Yes, sir. Your son puts up a very good fight even when he comes to close encounters and is a very skilled fighter. But he simply refuses to give up even if he was defeated; he has a very strong will." Weller told him.

"Was he bullied by his comrades?" Carlton asked softly.

"Unfortunately yes, sir. They called him names, tried to take away his walking cane from him and he was always involved in fights."

Carlton wondered how Heero was able to survive in such a harsh environment alone.

"But he was awfully silent and never did voice out that he was treated unfairly or that he was being bullied. He didn't complain about anything." Weller told him.

Carlton knew that something was off.

"Did something happen?" Carlton asked, looking at Weller seriously.

"I regret to inform you this, but he killed three men during his training." Weller told him gravely.

Carlton was stunned to hear that.

"What happened? Why wasn't I informed of the matter?" Carlton demanded.

"According to a training officer, a group of three men sneaked into his room and stole a silver hunter case pocket watch from your son. When he saw them with it, he reacted instantly. It was said to be a very violent attack, it was nothing like anyone has ever seen. Many were disgusted, upset and shaking in fear after witnessing what have happened. It was as if… he wasn't himself. It was as if… he was a killing machine." Weller told him in a low voice.

Carlton was so stunned to hear this, was it wrong of him to send Heero to the army after all?

"He managed to retrieve his silver pocket watch, but left without saying a single word. No one dared to stop the fight as they were afraid for their own lives. I understand that it was wrong of those men to steal something that was important to him, but his reaction to the matter was… beyond acceptable. Their families were in grief, but we covered their deaths as best as we could." Weller reported.

"Are the funerals over?" Carlton asked.

"Yes, their bodies were so badly damaged that they were not viewable by any of their friends, relatives or families." Weller informed him.

Carlton was so stunned that he didn't know what to say. He didn't know that Heero could be that violent.

"Why didn't you inform me of the matter?" Carlton asked.

"He came to see me the very next day and asked that he pays for the men's funeral and burial. He was also there to inform me that he was quitting the army." Weller told him.

"What happened after that?" Carlton asked.

"I refused to allow him to quit, not because of who he is. But because I know that someone like him could go places and could lead many men to successful missions and to great victory." Weller told him softly.

"I'm surprised that you didn't let him go after what happened to those men."

Major General Weller didn't say anything else.

"So what happened after that? Didn't anyone punish him for what he has done?" Carlton asked.

"His training ended in two weeks, I punished him by sending him to Colony L10 where my worst company sized team of men is. I have received little reports of his situation there, but I asked that they send Captain Wingate's reports to me directly. The company has caused a lot of problems for him at the start, as they always do to any good men who were sent there. No one was able to change the team for the better. They were what we all deem to be the Hopeless Company.

But your son did the impossible and he has managed to change them for the better. He wasn't very specific in his report, but according to the Major there, your son was one of the craziest and most reckless person he had ever met. But the Major admits that Captain Wingate has gained the respect and trust of the team by saving everyone in his team in a dangerous mission. He was scolded by the Major, but he has achieved a lot in just one week. According to the Major, the Hopeless Company wasn't so hopeless under Heero's direction and training." Weller told him.

Carlton was stunned; he thought that Heero would fail in the task that has been assigned to him. Especially when he heard that no one had succeeded in changing the company for the better.

"I'm surprised that he succeeded in such a sort amount of time." Carlton told Weller.

"I made a phone call to Lady Une who is incharge of the Preventers the day after Captain Wingate came to my office. She was surprised to know that Heero is now in the United Colonies Army." Weller informed him.

"Why did you call her?" Carlton asked, feeling curious about Weller's actions.

"I wanted to find out what kind of man your son was when he was a Preventer. It appears that things have changed ever since the landslide and he was removed from the Preventer Force due to his leg injury. Lady Une spoke well of him and told me stories of how Heero had earned the name Impossible." Weller told him.

"He still bears that name now, doesn't he?" Carlton asked softly.

"Yes, he does, Sir." Weller told him with a smile.

Carlton didn't know what to say, he was somehow proud of his son's achievement. But he was a little worried that his injury would still drag him down.

"Very well, do keep me informed about his situation. When will he be back in VLA?" Carlton asked.

"He will not be back in VLA anytime soon, but I look forward to seeing how successful his training for the team has been." Weller told him.

"Thank you for looking out for him." Carlton told him.

Major General Weller merely smiled and then they hung up. Carlton sighed and looked at his calendar that was on his desk. Looks like it will be Valentine's Day tomorrow, but Heero would probably still be in Colony L10. Carlton heard from Rachel, his wife about Heero's complicated relationship with Fate. But now, it appears that Fate is with someone else and Heero is too far away in the Colonies, busy with training his team.

Carlton had no idea what Heero was thinking, but it certainly looks like he has given up on Fate and has chosen to focus on his future instead. He remembered how upset Rachel looked when she told him about them. Rachel said that it was a pity that that the two of them were not together. Carlton agreed that it was indeed a pity, as Fate would make a very good daughter-in-law. And she seems to be the only person in the world that loves Heero despite of his past. Or maybe she used to love Heero now…

Carlton sighed; he probably should not meddle with Heero's affairs. But it concerns him that Heero isn't married yet and that he doesn't have an heir to continue the Wingate name. He suddenly realized why Rachel was working so hard to match make Jace and Heero. Then again, it's about time he became a grandfather.

* * *

The next day, 14th February

Earth, Japan, Sakura City

Sakura Mansion

It was the morning of Valentine's Day and Fate was already awake. She was currently on the phone with her brother Federick. Two weeks ago, Lady Une has approached Federick and offered him a position as a Preventer. Fate was surprised when Federick informed her of this and that he was going to take Lady Une offer.

But what Fate didn't know was that Federick is Heero's replacement. He was to take over the position that Heero had left empty. Federick did not tell Fate this as he felt that it would be best to keep things about Heero from Fate, after all she seems to be happy with Matthew.

"It's Valentine's Day again." Fate told him with a smile.

"Yes, it is."

It then occurred to Fate that a year has passed ever since she had confessed her love to Heero. Things had gotten quite bad with Heero after that… But now she was finally happy again. It has been 3 weeks and 2 days since she have met Heero again. Pushing her thoughts of Heero away, she thought about Matthew instead. She was really looking forward to spending the day with her boyfriend, Matthew.

"Are you going to be alone tonight?" Fate asked Federick.

"I'm not as lucky as you are Fate. I do not have a girlfriend." Federick told her with a smile.

"That's sad, but I'm sure you will enjoy it somehow."

"Not if Preventer Barton decides to give me a lot of work today." Federick told her.

Lady Une assigned Federick to Trowa, so that Trowa could train him and show him how the Preventers do things. Federick did complain once that Heero's friends were a little tough on him.

"I'm sure he has other plans for the day." Fate told Federick, remembering that Trowa is Arabella's boyfriend.

She still kept in contact with Arabella and Rebecca; they still talk on the phone often.

"Let's hope so." Federick muttered.

Fate smiled instead.

"You seem cheerful today." Federick commented.

"Well I will be celebrating the day with Matthew and I'm looking forward to spending Valentine's Day with him."

"Be careful of the paparazzi." Federick pointed out.

Fate nodded, they chat for a while more before hanging up as Federick has to go to work. It was a little odd that Federick is a Preventer now, just like Heero. Wouldn't it be odd that they were working in the same work place? She still remembers how the two of them dislikes each other.

Fate stood up and picked up her handbag, she have to go to the studios first. She went to the kitchen to pick up the handmade chocolates that she has made for everyone at the studios to celebrate Valentine's Day. She has already sent the ones for her friends and family overseas via express services so that her chocolates would reach them by today. But as she took the paper bag containing the small handmade chocolates, her eyes fell on one box that was left alone. She seems to have miscalculated as she didn't remember having one extra. It then occurred to her that she had unconsciously made another one for Heero. She froze and suddenly wasn't sure what she should do with it. It was already too late for her to send it via courier to Heero now. Wait, why was she even going to send it? He probably didn't even appreciate all the chocolates she had given him all these years.

Picking up the box, she walked towards the rubbish bin with the intention of throwing it away. It then occurred to her that it was a waste of her effort and ingredients. She gave the chocolate in the box to Meteor instead. Meteor consumed it and will use the food's energy as a secondary power instead. As Fate threw the empty box away, she suddenly hoped that if only she could throw away her memories and love for Heero just like that… She still remembered what happened exactly a year ago, the memories of that night still hurts her like a knife cutting through her heart. She still cries whenever she thought of that night, but at least now she's happier.

_Fate, you are strong. You don't need a man like Heero who does not appreciate you and doesn't return your love. You have a chance to be happy with Matthew, seize that chance. Forget about Heero and all those horrible things that he had done to you._ Fate told herself.

She left the mansion and got into the limo as Light drove her to the studios. She couldn't help smiling knowing that today would be a great day.

* * *

Colony L10, St. Annecy

**Background information on Colony L10:** Colony L10 is a man made colony and is the furthest Colony away from the rest of the colonies. It has only finished its development work in AC 199, hence the Colony is relatively new. It has the newest technology and its technology advancement is a lot faster than the the rest of the Colonies. The population in Colony L10 is very small, and there are only two cities that have been built in Colony L10. The first major City is St. Annecy which is the Capital of Colony L10. St. Annecy is also where the Representative of Colony L10 resides and works in. The Representative of Colony L10 is the one who controls and governs the entire Colony L10.

The second city which is located on the other side of the Colony is the City of Hope. This city is unique in its own way and is said to be a very peaceful city. However, as City of Hope does not have a large population yet, there wasn't a need to build an airport there yet. Hence there is only one mode of entry into the City of Hope and that is via the High Speed Train that connects St. Annecy to City of Hope. The train ride alone takes two days, four days in total if one wishes to go back and forth between these two cities.

There is only one airport in St. Annecy that has flights flying in from all of the Colonies. There are no flights to any country on Earth; hence if someone wishes to go to Earth from Colony L10, they will have to change flight in Colony L1. The flight from Colony L1 to Colony L10 takes three days.

As the Colony L10 is not well known, there are very little people that know about it, nor do they know the two cities in it. There have been no plans to advertise Colony L10 to get more people to migrate there as Colony L9 has not even been fully occupied yet.

* * *

Colony L10, St. Annecy

St. Annecy Military Base

Afternoon

Captain Heero Wingate was walking into the canteen at the military base when he noticed that it was totally empty. It has been three weeks since he joined the United Colonies Army. He was in training for two weeks and those two weeks have been tough. He kept on pushing himself to the limit, not caring if his leg hurts like hell. He didn't complain that the other trainees kept on picking on him for fights. But the worst thing happened when they stole the most important thing he had from him. Heero went mad the instant he saw one of the three trainees holding his silver pocket watch in his hands. He didn't remember the fight that had happened after that, but everyone looked at him differently since that day.

He didn't know how to describe it as well; it was as if he had been asleep throughout the entire fight instead. But then he saw Fate… He saw an image of her smiling at him and she was calling his name. He thought that he was dreaming, but he woke up after that only to find himself standing in a snow covered ground that was stained with red blood. Those three men were lying on the floor dead and motionless. Parts of their body have been separated from their body and were all over the place. There were heads, hands, arms, leg and even foots lying all over the blood stained snow. Heero has no idea what happened but as he took in the scene in front of him. He looked down to see that he was holding onto his silver pocket watch and the sword from his walking cane was in his right hand. What surprised him was that his sword was stained a lot of blood.

Heero had no idea what was going on, but he turned and saw how everyone was looking at him in fear and disgust. He left the place almost immediately and was later informed that he had indeed killed all those three trainees in cold blood. Heero didn't want to believe it, how could he kill them without knowing it? He was guilty of what he have done and tried to make amends by paying for the three trainees' funeral and burial. He tried to quit the army, but Major General Weller wouldn't let him. He sent him off to Colony L10 instead.

Heero learnt that being sent here was a punishment when he stepped into the military base on his first day. These men were a bunch of hooligans who knew nothing about manners and cannot even carry themselves properly. Heero got into a fist fight with them on the first day and he learnt from the Major that the men were known as the Hopeless Company. A lot of good men came in here to try to change this group of men into a respectable army force, but no one has succeeded. The Major was too tired of trying to change things that he simply didn't care anymore.

Heero tried to change them, but they wouldn't respect him as he was a disabled person. But they have received a mission and the Major was going to turn it down, but Heero accepted the mission instead. The mission required a plan and Heero came up with it. He briefed the men about it, but none of them bothered to listen to him. When it came down to the actual mission, the men did not follow the plan and nearly got themselves killed. Heero did not want to continue watching from the side lines and entered the battleground on his own. He managed to save everyone in the squad by destroying the weapon that they were sent to destroy. The mission was a success, but Heero blacked out from pushing himself too hard.

When he woke up, the men thanked him and treated him like a hero. It was only then that they respected him and followed his orders. For the next few days he trained them hard and made major changes to their habits and training routines. He was successful in changing them and Heero believe that they are called a respectable army now. But they were still far away from what he had in mind for them. He has received many letters from men who were of higher rank than him, praising him for achieving the impossible.

It had been a hell of a week, but at least the toughest part was over. The odd thing was that he couldn't seem to find anyone since morning today. Where has everyone gone to? He was tired from the long walk around the entire base looking for his men. He sat down on one of the canteen benches and he saw Major Thomas walking in. He seemed surprised to see Heero there; Heero was about to stand up to greet him properly but Major Thomas pushed him so that he was sitting back down.

"Major." Heero greeted.

"I'm surprised to see you here, shouldn't you be celebrating?" Major Thomas asked him as he sat down on the bench opposite where Heero was sitting.

Heero wondered what was worth celebrating for.

"Where are the men?" Heero asked.

"All of them have left last night." Major Thomas told him.

"Left?"

_Was I too tough on them?_ Heero thought to himself.

"You have no idea what day today is?" Major Thomas asked.

Heero looked down at his watch and realized that it was the 14th of February; hence it was Valentine's Day.

"I do not see how that matters." Heero told him in monotone.

"It has been a tradition for the St. Annecy army to treat Valentine's Day as a public holiday. All of them will go home to rest or spend their time with their family or loved ones." Major Thomas told him.

"I was not informed of this beforehand." Heero told Major Thomas.

Major Thomas laughed instead but Heero didn't think it was something to be laughed about.

"You are a very rigid and serious man." Major Thomas commented.

Heero said nothing.

"All of them have gone off somewhere and will only return tomorrow. I suggest that you take the time off to rest, after all it has been a heck of a week for all of us." Major Thomas told him.

Heero didn't like the idea of slacking off, he still have a lot of things that he needed the men to do. He needed to train them well so that they will be well prepared for anything that comes their way.

"Don't you have someone to spend Valentine's Day with?" Major Thomas asked instead.

Heero said nothing as his face remained as emotionless as ever, but the image of Fate smiling at him came into his mind. Heero was silent for a long time before answering.

"No." He admitted, although he would like to spend the day with Fate, if he could…

"It's a pity; a young and handsome man like you should have someone to spend V-day with. I'm sure some of the girls in town wouldn't mind spending the day with you; unless… you are interested in men instead." Major Thomas told him.

"I'm not gay." Heero told him bluntly.

Major Thomas laughed at his answer instead. Heero wondered what he should do for the rest of the day.

"Why don't you go out and have some fun instead?" Major Thomas suggested.

Heero didn't know what the meaning of fun was. He had never had fun before, and has always been working so hard that he didn't know how to slack.

"You look like you could really use a woman." Major Thomas joked.

Heero narrowed his eyes at him, but Major Thomas left the canteen instead. Heero sighed and reached into the pocket of his pants and took out the silver pocket watch. After the incident, he learnt to keep this watch with him at all times. He wasn't going to let anyone steal it from him ever again. He polished it often so that it continues to shine in the light. He ran his finger through his name that was carved on the centre of the cover of the pocket watch. He opened it slowly and watched as the pocket watch was still ticking. There was still a large crack on the lens of the pocket watch. Heero could repair it himself, but he chose not to as there was a story behind how this crack was formed. This silver pocket watch became the most important thing that he has now. It reminded him of the person who gave it to him, and the person's pure love for him. It also reminded him that he didn't know how to cherish her love until it was too late. Now he loves her, but she's with someone else and he's alone.

Heero closed the case of the pocket watch and closed his hand around it. He thought of Fate and felt the heaviness in his chest which has now become a feeling that he was familiar with. It has been exactly a year since Valentine's Day last year, a year since she confessed that she loves him, a year since she had slept with him, and it has also been a year since he had slept with any other woman. Heero sighed and pocketed the pocket watch as he stood up. He wasn't looking to sleep with someone, but he knew that he would be spending V-day alone this year. He wouldn't be able to attend the singles "party" that his friends usually host at the Blue Marine Pub each year. He was too far away from home, if he can even call VLA home. And Fate will be spending the day with her boyfriend Matthew Campbell. The thought of that was depressing, but Heero knew better than to let it affect him.

_At least she's happy, that is good enough for me._ Heero thought to himself as he slowly walked to his room in the military base. He somehow wished that his men will return early so that he could start training them, but there was a high possibility that no one will return till tomorrow. Maybe he should just sleep for the rest of the day instead.

* * *

7 weeks later,

4th April

Colony L10, St. Annecy

St. Annecy Military Base

Seven long weeks have passed and it was already April. Throughout these seven weeks, Heero have trained his men at St. Annecy hard and was glad to see the result of everyone's effort and hard work. They have been sent on secret missions and all of their missions have been successful. They have a few casualties sometimes, but they have not lost a single soldier. Heero was promoted to Major rank after he had saved his team and the people of that city through his actions. The promotion came as a surprise as he didn't feel that he had earned it yet, but it was rumored that it was partly because he had managed to change the hopeless company into a good well-trained army unit. Heero wondered if his father was behind the promotion.

Major General Weller visited the military base and was very impressed with the changes that Heero had made. He could also tell that Heero's men were loyal to him. But Major General Weller handled him a letter that was from his mother instead.

Rachel had asked for him to fly to Japan, Sakura City to join them for the Annual Sakura Festivals. She had also informed him that Fate has released her newest album and has gone on a concert tour all over the Colonies and Earth. Heero could tell that Fate was going to be very busy due to the concert tours, but at least she was doing fine and that was all he needed to know. Rachel was giving him hints by pointing out to him that Fate is still with Matthew, although they have been apart since March, where Fate left to start her concert tours.

Heero could tell that Rachel was trying to bring him and Fate together, but he wasn't going to let that happen, even if he does want to be with her. He had no intention of going to Sakura City at all; he would rather stay in Colony L10 and concentrate on his job.

Naturally, the letter was long and she told him how everyone seems to miss him including his best friends. She also mentioned that everyone was concerned about him and worried that he wasn't able to take good care of himself; Heero rolled his eyes at that. Heero chose not to call anyone as he wanted to find out if he could survive alone in a faraway place without anyone's help. Rachel also mentioned that Federick had taken over his position as a Preventer. That was a piece of rather depressing news, but Heero knew that Lady Une couldn't leave his position empty forever. It was sad to know that he could be replaced so easily.

Then Rachel continued to give clear hints to him that Fate would be there at the Annual Sakura Festivals and that he should be there. She wrote that he could always use the excuse that he was going to see his family to see Fate instead. Heero finished reading the letter and folded it, knowing that there was no way he was going to Sakura City. He then received a direct order from Major General Weller that he has to personally fly to Japan; Tokyo and hand carry a new top secret weapon that has been invented for military use to Colony L1, VLA. It was a prototype for the army to try out, but Heero asked why he was chosen for this mission when it was such an easy mission that it can literally be done by anyone. Major General Weller answered that he trusts him and he would like Heero to do this for the better good of the Colonies. Heero requested that Major General Weller sends someone else in his place and lied that his leg was hurting him again. But Major General Weller was not fooled, he merely answered…

"That is a direct order, Major Wingate. I hope you understand what that means."

Heero had no choice but to accept the mission as he was given a direct order from a superior officer. He didn't want to go to Japan, as he knew that he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of going to Sakura City to see Fate. (It only takes an hour to drive from Tokyo to Sakura City.) Heero left Colony L10, St. Annecy for Colony L1, VLA that night.

* * *

3 days later,

8th of April,

Japan, Sakura City

Today was the last day of the Annual Sakura Festivals. Fate was tired from her concert tour and was glad that she was able to get some rest before continuing on her concert tour again. She will not be back in Japan until the end of her concert tours, which would be in August. She knew that she will be away for very long and it was bad for her relationship with Matthew. However, despite the fact that both of them are busy with their careers, they still chat with one another on the phone at least twice a week. Fate has been back in Sakura City since yesterday and she have tried to put as much distance as possible between herself and Heero's family. She avoided Rachel on purpose as she could tell that Rachel was up to something, and she refused to talk to Isabelle, Felicia or Jace as she didn't want to hear anything about Heero's current situation.

The competitions were held last night and Federick won the Archery competition without much difficulty. Fate could tell that Federick was disappointed as he didn't have a worthy opponent. Matthew took some time off his busy schedule to spend time with her and they went to the night market together. It was good to see Matthew again after so long.

Today was the final day of the festivals and everyone was looking forward to the closing ceremony. The sun had set and night had fallen, everyone went to the central stage to watch the closing ceremony's performances. Fate was happy to know that it was finally spring again and was excited about being able to see her favourite flower again. Matthew left halfway through the closing ceremony as he has to return to the hospital for his night shift. Eventually when the closing ceremony was finishing soon, Fate stood up and went to the Sakura Gardens alone.

As everyone was busy watching the closing ceremony, the Sakura Garden was totally deserted. All Sakura trees in the Sakura Gardens have bloomed beautifully. The whole garden was pink in colour as Sakura flowers are pink in colour. Petals were falling from the trees and the entire floor of the gardens was flooded with fallen pink petals. Fate looked up at the night sky and the moon was as full and as clear as ever. Funny how the the surroundings of this place never seem to change whenever she's here in April. Fate watched as Meteor flew around the entire Sakura Gardens as if it was happy. Fate made her way towards the last tree in the Sakura Gardens.

She stopped infront of the largest Sakura Tree and smiled up at it.

"You seem well." Fate told the tree softly.

She stepped closer to the tree and her eyes fell on the Kanji characters that she had carved into the bark of the tree's trunk. Sometimes she wondered what she was thinking of when she did something like this. She traced the Kanji characters with a finger and paused as she thought of the man who she wrote this for. As usual he wasn't here this year, but Fate couldn't help but wonder where he was now and if he was doing well. The familiar heaviness in her heart returned when she thought of him.

Why did things have to turn out like this? Were they truly happier apart? Why didn't he love her? Would they still be good friends now if Fate hadn't confessed her love for him?

Fate looked down sadly and she remembered how Heero looked like the last time she had seen him. He looked so… sad… And he was holding onto a walking cane and walking so slowly that Fate couldn't help but wonder what have happened to him. Then she remembered the promise that they have made under this same tree back in AC 198. But he wasn't here this year; he hadn't kept to his end of the promise. Fate knew that it was probably because she asked him not to come here anymore. But secretly, she had hoped that Heero will still return here on his own to keep his end of the promise that they have made such a long time ago.

_Heero…_ Fate closed her eyes as she thought about him.

"Fate, look! It's the fireworks!" Meteor exclaimed.

Fate looked up and watched as beautiful fireworks lighted up the night sky, signaling the end of the Annual Sakura Festivals. Fate watched the fireworks with a heavy heart, knowing very well that Heero wasn't here to watch the fireworks with her this year. Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered all the times that she had with Heero. If only she could forget about him… Why? Why does her heart chooses to remember him?

The fireworks ended, Fate reached up and gently wiped her tears away. She took in a deep breath and sighed, knowing that she will have to return to her concert tours tomorrow. It was going to be really hectic and tiring to hold so many concerts in so many different cities and places. Yet somehow she wished that no matter where Heero was, he would at least go to one of her concerts and watch her perform. He had never attended any of her concerts and she wanted to show him how successful she is as a singer and that she could put up a great concert for her fans. Fate sighed again and held onto Meteor, knowing that she should return home soon as she needed to pack her luggage for her flight that leaves tomorrow morning. That was when she felt something… She dropped Meteor in shock.

"Ouch, that hurts…." Meteor exclaimed as it fell to the floor.

_No… this cannot be…_ Fate thought that she was probably imagining things, but that was when she felt the same familiar feeling again. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt her own heart start to beat faster in her own chest. _This feeling… it could only mean…_

She turned around immediately and was stunned to see that there was no one behind her. No, it cannot be… Her heart only races like this when she sees Heero or when she could feel that he was near. But there was no one here with her in the Sakura Gardens yet her hearts seems to have felt Heero's presence here. Maybe she was mistaken? She continued to look at the empty Sakura Garden before her and wondered if Heero was really here.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Meteor asked jumping up and down by her side.

"I… felt something…" Fate whispered.

Yet there was still no one in sight, maybe she was really mistaken. Maybe her heart was no longer accurate… Maybe she was slowly starting to stop loving Heero that her heart cannot feel his presence accurately anymore. She turned back towards the largest Sakura Tree and closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself down. But all she could feel and hear was the loud beating of her own heart.

_No… he's not here. Stop trying to deceive yourself, he's not here and he will never be here again. _Fate thought to herself.

Yet her heart still refused to listen to her as it continued to beat faster. She tried to take in deep breaths and exhaling slowly to clam it down, but it wasn't working. Shaking her head, she picked up Meteor and left Sakura Gardens instead.

It was only when she was gone that Heero stepped out from hiding behind a Sakura Tree and looked up at the largest Sakura Tree infront of him. He has been watching Fate silently from his hiding spot, she did look a little tired, but she was well. That was all that he needed to know. He gave the tree one last look before turning and slowly making his way out of Sakura Gardens. He enjoyed looking at how the pink Sakura flower petals were slowly falling to the ground as the wind gently blew by. This place was a beautiful sight in spring as compared to winter. Heero knew that he will have to make his way to Tokyo to complete his mission before returning to Colony L10.

* * *

To be continued…

Author's Note: So this is the end of the chapter. I sincerely apologize to my readers as I have yet again pulled these two people apart. But these chapters are necessary as it determines Heero's future and how it will slowly change Fate's mind. Then again, I'm not working in the army or in any military profession, hence this was solely written based on internet research. Do pardon me if some of it doesn't make sense, like a promotion to Major rank in a very short amount of time.

Thank you for continuing to support my story Family. Please read and review but **NO FLAMERS **and look forward to the next chapter, sorry for the late update.


	16. Till We Meet Again Part Two

**Family**

**Chapter 15: Till We Meet Again Part 2**

Author's note: Previously on Family, Heero goes through a tough time on his own as he joins the United Colonies Army. He's far away from home in Colony L10. Meanwhile Fate spends Valentine's Day with her boyfriend Matthew. She is currently on a concert tour around the Colonies and Earth. Heero returned to Japan for the Annual Sakura Festivals, but Fate did not see him.

The two of them continue to move on with the rest of their lives far away from each other. But when will Fate ever discover the truth as to what have happened to Heero after he had woken up from a coma? Will Heero ever stop fighting as a soldier and can he keep his distance away from Fate? Will they ever be reunited again? Or would it be a missed opportunity time and time again?

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you continue to support it. **Please read and review, NO FLAMERS! **Considered AU, since not following Frozen Teardrop. Pairing: HeeroXOC

* * *

After Colony 202, 11th April

Colony L4, Winner Mansion

Night time

Quatre Raberba Winner was in his study room and he was having a four way video chat with his friends. It would have been a five way chat, but it appears that Heero have gone missing. He lost contact with all of them suddenly and simply disappeared. No one knew where he was and no one knew how to contact him or how to even start looking for him. Naturally all of them were worried about him, but they have noticed the change in him ever since he returned from Sakura City in January alone. Quatre could tell that things hadn't gone well with Fate, but Heero refused to say a single word about what have happened in Sakura City.

Fate had distanced herself from all of them for the same reason as to why she hadn't gone to see Heero when he was in a coma or when Heero needed her the most. Quatre was upset whenever he thought of Heero and Fate. The two of them used to be such good friends and yet so many things have changed since last year. Now Fate has moved on and has a boyfriend, while Heero is missing.

Quatre had talked to Rachel, Heero's mother. She too has no idea where Heero was, but she said that only Carlton knows where Heero was. Quatre talked to Mr. Carlton Wingate, in hopes that Carlton would tell them where Heero was. But Carlton's reply was that Heero was safe and he will only be distracted should he disclose where Heero was. His reply did not make Quatre feel any better.

He tried to amend his relationship with Fate; they used to be good friends as well. But Fate seems reluctant to even talk to him on the phone. Eventually she made a rule, if Quatre wishes for their friendship to continue; he cannot and will not mention anything about Heero to her. That was her condition and Quatre accepted it simply because he still wanted to find out how Fate was doing. He couldn't help but wonder if Fate and Heero's relationship was truly so broken that it was beyond repair.

He often finds himself in a dilemma whereby he was uncertain of whose side he should side with. If he sides with Fate, then he should be happy for her that she's moving on. But if he sides with Heero, he should be trying to bring Fate to her senses and let Fate help Heero.

"Quatre."

Quatre snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the video screen which was split into three equal portions; he could see his three friends on the video screen.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about work." Quatre lied.

"We still haven't received any news about Heero. I'm keeping an eye on his credit cards, bank accounts and his passport. But there has been no movement at all." Wufei told him.

Quatre was upset, how long does Heero intend to disappear? Everyone was worried about him and Quatre was afraid that Heero might do something stupid like trying to commit suicide again.

"Should we send someone to follow Fate instead?" Duo asked.

"There is a possibility that Heero might be near her." Trowa commented.

"I doubt it, Fate's flying around to so many places that it's hard to even keep track of her movement. Plus she is holding concerts, which are very crowded places." Wufei pointed out.

"I'm not able to provide more information on my part as I agreed that I would not talk to Fate about Heero." Quatre told them softly.

Duo sighed loudly.

"I still cannot believe that she could just turn a deaf ear to Heero's situation that quickly. She cut off all ties she had with Heero and eventually with us as we are his friends. I feel as if I don't even know her anymore." Duo told them.

All of them were silent; they couldn't blame Fate for wanting to cut ties with them. They knew that she loves Heero so deeply that Heero's rejection had hurt her badly.

"She merely wishes to move on." Quatre told them softly.

"Do you think that she still loves Heero?" Duo asked Quatre softly.

"I would like to think so, but she seems to be really happy with Matthew." Quatre answered.

Naturally Quatre wasn't sure if Fate was faking it or if she was truly happy with Matthew. They often chat through a phone instead of a video chat; hence he has no idea if she was lying. Quatre didn't have the skill to tell if one is lying through one's voice.

"How is Federick?" Quatre asked instead, knowing that Federick was Heero's replacement.

"Well he's alright, but he's definitely not Heero." Duo told him.

"He's a good Preventer, but he isn't better than Heero." Wufei commented.

"Fate mentioned that Federick was feeling a little vex that all of you are comparing him with Heero as he is Heero's replacement. He knows that he cannot live up to all of your expectations and that he can never win Heero. He doesn't want to be compared to Heero's shadow." Quatre told them softly.

"Nevertheless I doubt that we would want to let him in on this, we all know how much he dislikes Heero." Duo told them.

"He knows we are hiding something from him." Trowa pointed out.

"He has good observation skills." Wufei commented dryly.

"We shall continue to monitor Heero's situation and hopefully we might find him." Quatre told them.

"We could break into L'espoir and threaten Carlton Wingate at gunpoint." Duo suggested.

"They have tightened its security levels ever since Heero broke into the place years ago. Right now, it is simply impossible for anyone to infiltrate, unless from within." Trowa told them.

"It is a very serious crime to kidnap the President of the Colonies; we could bring a war on our hands." Wufei added.

"A war? Surely it's not that serious!" Duo joked.

"Carlton Wingate is also in-charge of the United Colonies Army, we as the Preventers do not stand a chance against them. They out number us easily." Wufei told him.

"Nevertheless I doubt that Carlton would give us the information we need. Have you ever seen him when he was in a hostage situation? He doesn't even flinch when someone points a gun to his head." Trowa pointed out calmly.

"He doesn't?" Quatre asked, sounding surprised.

"Apparently he saved himself from the hostage situation by fighting with the man who tried to kill him." Trowa told him.

"He sounds like Heero." Duo commented.

"I asked Heero to run a background check on him; it appears that Carlton Wingate has been through a lot of military training. He's definitely not someone you want to make enemies with." Trowa told them.

"I guess we have little choice but to monitor his situation." Duo told them sadly.

"I hope that we can find him soon." Quatre told them.

"Hold up, someone is hacking into our line." Wufei informed them.

Quatre was surprised, but the screen then split itself into four parts and all of them were shocked when they saw Federick on the fourth part of the screen.

"How did you find this channel?" Wufei asked.

Wufei had hidden this private channel very well; hence there was no way anyone could have found it.

"I bugged Preventer Barton's phone." Federick told them.

Trowa looked surprised.

"You didn't even realize it, Trowa?" Duo asked.

Trowa shook his head.

"I doubt he will realize it, not when I'm using a new invention my father came up with." Federick muttered.

"You are interrupting a private chat; you have no right to invade our privacy, Preventer Camden!" Wufei exclaimed.

Quatre kept quiet but he was trying not to laugh as it was funny to watch them fight with each other.

"I know that all of you are keeping something from me and I guessed that it must be about Heero. Nevertheless I have some information that I should share with all of you." Federick told them.

They watched as Federick brought his laptop over to the screen, he turned the laptop to show that it was a sound recording.

"I used the same device my father gave me to bug Lady Une's phone." Federick told them.

"You have no right to bug our superior officer's phone!" Duo shouted.

"There are plenty of personal calls and calls to put out fires, but an interesting call came in today." Federick told them.

He played the call and it was a conversation between a man and Lady Une. Lady Une seems to know who the man was.

"How is he?" They heard Lady Une ask.

"He's living up to his nickname of Impossible."

Their eyes widened in shock, there was only one man in the entire universe that has that nickname.

"Heero…" Quatre whispered.

Federick stopped the sound clip.

"That doesn't prove anything." Duo pointed out.

"I was lucky that I was notified when the call was made, I tried to trace the caller's location. But I had managed to locate that it was somewhere in VLA, before something cut me off."

"Not informative." Duo commented.

Quatre frowned; he could tell that Duo seems to dislike Federick a lot.

"I was tracing the caller's location with two computers, one with the Preventer's desktop at my desk and the other with my own laptop. I did the tracing via a private network that I have set up and managed to locate that the call was made from the North Military Base of VLA." Federick told them.

"Military Base…" Trowa said softly, as if deep in thought.

"I tried to hack into their mainframe, but they are even better protected than I have expected. There were too many firewalls and they nearly sent my laptop a virus that was capable of destroying it." Federick told them.

"I expect as much from a Military." Wufei told him.

Trowa was still deep in thought but Quatre was confused.

"I went back to listen to the sound clip, and it seem that this man is one of Heero's superior officer." Federick told them.

"Wait, that could only mean…"

"Yes, it appears that Heero has joined the United Colonies Army." Federick told them.

All of them stared at him in shock.

"No it cannot be…" Quatre whispered.

"It would explain why we are unable to find him; the Army protects its own men well." Trowa told them.

"He's disabled for crying out loud, what can he possibly be doing in an army? He would die out there in the field!" Duo exclaimed.

"We have to find him and bring him home as soon as possible." Wufei told them.

"Send me the sound clip; I will listen to it again." Trowa told Federick.

Federick nodded.

"Wait, why are you helping us?" Duo questioned Federick instead.

"Duo, now is not the time." Trowa exclaimed.

"No, now is the best time." Wufei disagreed with Trowa.

They all looked at Federick for an answer.

"As much as I dislike him, I cannot rule out the fact that he saved my life before. And I want to find out what have happened to him too." Federick told them.

"You are… actually concerned about him?" Duo asked. He looked like he didn't seem to believe what Federick was saying.

"He's my rival, I don't deny that. But I wouldn't have a rival anymore would I, if something should happen to him?" Federick asked.

Quatre smiled instead.

"Thank you for your help, Federick." Quatre told him.

"Let's all work together to bring Heero home safely." Federick told them.

No one disagreed with him and eventually the call ended. Quatre sighed, what was Heero doing in such a dangerous place? Could it be that he was still fighting? No… Hasn't he given up fighting as a soldier ever since the war has ended? How could he still fight with his injured leg? It was as if he had a death wish of something. Or could it be that Heero really does have a death wish? Quatre suddenly felt weak in his stomach.

_Heero, why are you always trying to kill yourself like this_? Quatre thought to himself.

* * *

3 weeks later, 2nd May

Colony L1, Hotel

Night time

Fate was tired after a long day. She was currently in the second largest city in Colony L1. She has finished doing concert tours around Earth and has just started touring the Colonies. She figured that since she will be in Colony L1 for a while, she might as well go back to VLA to attend Heero and Jace's 22nd Birthday Party. She was reluctant to go at first, but somehow she was curious to find out how Heero was. She stopped going to their birthday party after what have happened in AC 199. Then again, it was only polite for her to at least show her face and she knew it was going to her only excuse to see Heero again.

Fate sighed as she lied down on the hotel bed. She was feeling so tired lately. Her schedules are still packed full each day, but she was having a lot of fun. She enjoyed the concert tours, the concerts and meeting her fans from all over Earth and the Colonies. She still does some promotion for her latest album and hold autograph sessions. It wasn't easy being a superstar, but Fate was happy to know that there are people out there who loves her songs and loves to listen to her sing. She smiled before closing her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

3 days later, 5th May

Colony L1, VLA, Wingate Mansion

Night time

Today is Heero and Jace's 22nd Birthday Party. As usual, the party was held in Wingate Mansion's ballroom. Fate felt a little odd to be here again, it seems to have been forever since she was here. The ballroom was well decorated and there were already many guests inside. She walked further into the ballroom and suddenly she regretted making the decision to turn up for the party.

"Oh my god! Fate, is that you?"

Fate froze and turned abruptly to see that it was Arabella and Rebecca. She smiled and hugged her friends as they came over. It was good to see them again after so long. With her friends at her sides, they went into the ballroom and got themselves a table. They chat for a while and Fate was glad that she could catch up with them. Arabella was here as Trowa's date, while Rebecca was invited by Jace. Fate was even more surprised when she saw Fayne here.

"Fate, I thought that you were still on your concert tour." Fayne told her as she joined them at the table.

"I decided to drop by and see my friends instead." Fate told her, which was partly true.

They chat for a while more before they were interrupted.

"Ladies, how mean of you to hide in one corner by yourselves."

They all turned and smiled when they saw Jace approach. He looked as charming as usual, and was dressed in a black tuxedo. He smiled at them as he came over to the table to join them. They wished him happy birthday and exchanged greetings.

"Fate, I am surprised to find you here." Jace told her.

Fate merely smiled and hugged him in greeting.

"You look beautiful, as always." Jace complimented her.

Fate merely smiled in return and wished him happy birthday. Then all of them chat for a while, but she noticed how Fayne was staring at Jace. Fayne was turning 20 years old this year meaning that she will be an adult soon. Fate was aware that Fayne has a major crush on Jace ever since they were young, but she thought that Fayne had grown out of it as she had a few relationships after that. But looking at Fayne now, she was certain that Fayne's feelings for Jace had not changed. She watched as Jace laughed at something Fayne had said and Fayne smiled back in return.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that your sister is flirting with Jace." Rebecca told her as she drank her wine.

Fate merely smiled, it wasn't up to her to decide who her sister should date. Federick came to join them and he greeted Jace with a brotherly hug. He looked surprised to see Fayne there as well.

"Where is the other birthday boy?" Arabella asked Jace instead.

Fate was thinking of the same thing, she didn't see Heero at all.

"I'm afraid that Heero wouldn't be joining us this year." Jace told them softly.

Fate was about to ask the reason as to why Heero wouldn't be here this year, when Jace continued.

"I guess I get more cake this year then." He joked.

Fate could tell that Jace was faking his smile; she also noticed how Federick was watching Jace closely. Jace left them to entertain some of his other guests; Fate went up to Jace so that she could ask what happened to Heero.

"Jace…"

He turned and smiled at her instead, stopping so that she could catch up with him.

"Why isn't Heero here this year?" Fate asked him softly.

Jace offered her a glass of champagne instead, but she rejected it. He drank it himself instead.

"You don't know?" Jace asked her instead.

"Know what?" Fate asked.

Jace looked confused, but he led her to a balcony so that they can have a private conversation, the ballroom was getting a little too crowded and the music was too loud. Fate waited for Jace to start the conversation as he closed the door behind them.

"You didn't know that Heero's missing?" Jace asked her softly.

"Missing?" Fate asked in shock.

"I take it that you didn't know then." Jace told her.

"What… what happened?" Fate asked.

She was surprised that something major like this has happened and she knew nothing about it. No… it wasn't because no one wanted to inform her what has happened to Heero. It was because she has been concentrating so hard on trying to move on with her life and forget about Heero that she had chosen to turn a deaf ear to everything that concerns Heero. She realized that she knew nothing about Heero's condition except that he had woken up from a coma.

"He disappeared after the 27th of January. No one knows anything about his disappearance. His friends are still looking for him, but so far they haven't gotten any leads. No one knows where he was, why he left and if he's even safe and sound." Jace told him.

Fate was depressed to hear this, but it wasn't like Heero to disappear off like that.

"Did he leave any notes or anything at all?" Fate asked.

"No, he hadn't left any notes or letters to anyone informing of his departure." Jace told her softly.

"It's not like him to disappear like this." Fate told him, suddenly feeling worried about Heero's well being.

"He… hasn't been himself ever since he woke up from the coma." Jace told her softly.

Jace looked sad and Fate had a feeling that there was something to more to this.

"I feel as if I don't even I know him anymore. I have no idea what he's capable of…" Jace told her.

"What do you mean by that?" Fate asked.

Jace looked confused.

"You didn't know what happened to him after he had woken up from the coma?" Jace asked.

Fate shook her head.

"Oh god…" Jace muttered.

There was knock on the door and they turned to see Isabelle opening the door.

"Fate! What a surprise!" Isabelle exclaimed.

Fate forced a smile while Isabelle hugged her.

"Jace, mother's looking for you." Isabelle informed Jace.

Jace nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait, Jace…" Fate whispered.

"I don't think that I'm the right person to tell you about Heero's situation. You should ask his friends instead, I'm sure they know more than I do." Jace told him.

Fate was silent as Jace and Isabelle left to go back into the ballroom. Fate went out eventually and went to find Heero's friends. They were at a table that was near the end of the ballroom; hence they were away from the crowd. They seem to be in a serious conversation as all of them looked grave. Fate was even more surprised to see Federick with them. She approached them with a forced smile on her face. They greeted her and exchanged polite greetings. But she could tell that their smiles were forced as well.

"It has been a while since we last met." Quatre told her.

Fate nodded and turned to him instead.

"Quatre… Can you please tell me what happened to Heero?" Fate asked him softly.

Quatre looked surprised to hear her say that and he looked at his friends instead.

"Fate, would you like to dance instead?" Federick asked, as if he was purposely trying to make her evade the subject.

"No." Fate answered and looked at all of them instead.

"Please." Fate whispered.

She watched as the four men before her exchanged glances with one another.

"There will be no turning back once you have discovered the truth, Fate. Are you sure you will be able to handle it?" Trowa asked her softly.

"I…"

"You can still choose to walk away and we will pretend that you never asked us about Heero." Wufei muttered.

"Is it that bad?" Fate asked softly.

They nodded. Fate knew that the truth might change her mind about being with Matthew and she might give up her chance of being happy with Matthew. But was it alright for her to move on as if she didn't care about Heero? She hated being left out in the dark but was it better to not know the truth at all? No, she wanted to know the truth, she has to. She has been running away from it for far too long.

"I don't want you to regret ever making this decision, Fate." Quatre told her.

"I… don't know what to do." Fate whispered.

Quatre looked at her sadly.

"If you truly care about Heero, then we will tell you what have happened to him. But if you feel that it is best for you to move on with your life, then the right decision to make is to walk away now." Quatre told her softly.

"But I will regret it forever if I realize that I could have helped him, but instead I chose to walk away." Fate told him.

They kept quiet as Fate continued to think of her options.

"I cannot walk away from this; I have to know the truth." Fate told him.

"Very well then…" Duo told her.

"Have a seat; it's going to be a very long talk." Trowa told her.

They sat down and a waiter came to offer them drinks. The atmosphere was heavy and tensed, but Fate knew that she would probably not like what they are going to tell her. Quatre sighed instead.

"Where should we start?" Quatre asked her.

"The landslide." Fate whispered.

Quatre looked at his friends who nodded at him in return. Then they began a very long conversation about Heero, telling Fate everything that had happened to Heero ever since the landslide.

* * *

Colony L10, St. Annecy

St. Annecy Military Base

Night time

It was 11pm at night and most of the soldiers have already gone to bed, all of them except Heero. Heero was currently sitting down on a bench in the canteen. The canteen was empty and Heero had only switched on a light near where he was sitting. He had led the company to another successful mission today, but he was shot in the arm. It was only after they have returned to the military base that he realized that today was the 5th of May, his actual birthday.

Heero had never considered 5th of May as his birthday, but it was written as his date of birth in his new birth certificate. This year was going to one of the worst birthday he had ever had. He was far away from home, while everyone else will be celebrating Jace's birthday with him instead. He was all alone by himself and there was no one here to celebrate his birthday with him. He didn't receive any presents this year, not that he wanted any. Ironically, he had received a gunshot wound to his arm instead which did not count as a birthday present. There was no cake; there was no party, no music and no one to sing a happy birthday song to him.

Heero sighed, why did he even bother? Birthdays were celebrated by normal people; they weren't for people like him. Nevertheless it was the first time he was alone on his birthday ever since AC 197. He had never celebrated birthdays before that, but now… he realized that he did want a birthday celebration. Not just with anyone else, but with… Fate.

Heero took out his silver watch and winced as he nearly forgotten that he had a gunshot wound. He opened the hunter case of the pocket watch and watched as time slowly ticked by. He looked up at the window in the canteen to look at the night sky. He knew that the night sky wasn't real, it was just an image created and controlled by the Colony's weather station. Placing his pocket watch down on the table before him, he reached into the coat of his uniform and took out a small paper bag.

He had saved this from dinner just now. He opened it and took out the muffin that was inside. The muffin was of chocolate chip flavor. Heero wasn't someone who likes sweets that much; he doesn't eat cakes, cookies or muffins often. But today was a little different; he needed the muffin for something else. He placed the muffin on top of the paper bag and reached into the pocket of his pants. He took out a small candle and a lighter.

Heero inserts the candle into the muffin and picked up the lighter to light the candle. He watched the tiny flame on the candle burn in silence. He didn't move for a long time as he continued staring at the candle's flame. Slowly he closed his eyes and made a birthday wish. He didn't believe in birthday wishes and doubt they would come true, especially when he had made it with a muffin instead of a cake. But somehow he felt that he should make a birthday wish today.

"Happy Birthday to me." He said out loud to no one.

Then he blew out the candle. For a long time he did nothing except stare at the pocket watch and the muffin that was before him. He placed the muffin back into the paper bag and folded down the heads of the paper bag. Then he picked up his pocket watch and closed its casing before slipping it back into the pocket of his coat. He picked up his walking cane, stood up and walked towards the exit of the canteen instead. He gave the canteen one last look before throwing away the paper bag containing the muffin into a rubbish bin and switched off the lights. He returned to his room but didn't sleep until it was 1am at night. All he did before he fell asleep was look out of the window and stare at the night sky as he thought of a certain someone. He dreamt of her that night too and it had been a long time since he had a good dream.

* * *

Almost 2 weeks later, 19th May

Earth, France, Marseilles

Afternoon,

Fate looked out of the plane's window at the City of Marseilles. She still couldn't believe that she was here, on this very day… She turned to her right and noticed how her friend, Quatre was watching her. After the long talk they had at Jace's 22nd Birthday Party, Fate realized that she had indeed missed out on too many things and has been kept in the dark for too long. She felt confused ever since then as she had no idea what she should do, but she has to continue on her concert tour around the Colonies. It was tiring for her and she spent almost every free time she had thinking about Heero and wondering where he could be.

They knew that 19th of May was coming soon and they felt that Heero will definitely be in Marseilles, there was no way that he would miss Field Marshall Noventa's Death Anniversary. Using this information, Fate decided that she wants to go to Marseilles to find Heero and find out more about the man that Heero had killed. Quatre volunteered to go with her despite Fate's objection to the idea. He merely smiled and said that someone needed to look after Fate and that Heero would probably kill them if he knew that they let her venture to France alone.

Fate has always wanted to accompany Heero on this little journey of his that he takes every year to pay his respect to Field Marshall Noventa, ever since she found out about it from Duo. But each year, she was either on tour or too busy doing something else. Then again it could have been due to the fact that she didn't know how to approach Heero about the matter. She didn't know how to ask him if he needed her to accompany him on this journey, and she was afraid that Heero might reject her offer as he didn't want her here with him.

She knew that it was a saddening and depressing journey, yet he chooses to take it alone every year. She could tell that Heero has not forgiven himself for what he had done in AC 195. He was still blaming himself for his own actions. Fate felt the familiar ache in her heart and knew that it was because she was thinking of Heero. She could tell that he was in pain, yet he still chooses to keep all the pain that he was feeling to himself. Wasn't there anyone who he could share them with? Fate clenched her hands into a fist instead, why can't he share his pain with her? Why… must he choose to walk down this road alone? How can anyone survive walking down this type of road alone? How can he survive by keeping so much pain and sufferings to himself?

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but Quatre gave her hand a gentle squeeze instead. Fate looked at him in surprise, but then she smiled sadly at him in return. The plane touched down and stopped at the airport. After they got through the customs and have collected their luggage bags, they took a cab towards where Sylvia Noventa was living now.

Trowa had done some research for them and gave them the address of where Sylvia Noventa was staying in. Sylvia Noventa is Field Marshall Noventa's granddaughter. She currently lives there with her grandmother who is also Field Marshall Noventa's wife. When Fate questioned Trowa as to how he knew all of this, he mentioned that he was the one who had accompanied Heero to visit all the relatives of the people who he had killed back in AC 195. Heero would go door to door, offering their relatives a gun and a chance to kill him. He wasn't asking for forgiveness, he merely hoped that their relatives would feel better should they take the pain out by killing him and or by taking revenge for their loved ones who have died. None of them had killed him even though some of them have pointed the gun at him. Fate nearly cried then, but then she realized that Heero had regretted making the mistake of killing those who have been wishing for peace when the war was still raging on.

The cab pulled to a stop outside of a mansion and they got out of the cab after paying for the cab fare. Fate looked up at the mansion and was suddenly hesitant about going in. What should she say to them? Quatre rang the door bell instead and spoke through the intercom that they were here to visit Sylvia Noventa and Mrs. Noventa. The gates opened, welcoming them. They made their way into the mansion and were greeted by a butler at the front door. They were escorted to the living room and were asked to wait for Sylvia and Mrs. Noventa. Fresh hot tea was served, but Fate was too depressed to drink it, while Quatre seems to be enjoying the tea as he looked around the living room.

A woman who seems to be in her twenties entered the room. She had long blonde hair and a pair of green eyes; she looked rather professional in a business suit. They stood up to greet each other.

"I do not believe that we have met before." Sylvia said as she approached them.

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, a friend of Heero Wingate's." Quartre introduced himself to Sylvia.

"A friend of Heero Wingate's?" Sylvia asked in question as she shook Quatre's hand.

Quatre merely nodded and then turned to introduce Fate who seems rather speechless at the moment.

"This is Fate de Camden; she is also a friend of Heero Wingate's." Quatre introduced her to Sylvia.

Fate forced a smile and Sylvia's hand. Sylvia gestured towards the sofa and they sat back down. Sylvia poured herself a cup of tea but she seems to be deep in thought.

"Fate de Camden… Oh… you are that Miss Camden." Sylvia told Fate as if she just remembered who she was.

Fate noticed how Sylvia was looking at her with interest and she seems to be examining her instead.

"I have heard a lot about you." Sylvia told Fate with a smile.

"I hope that they are good things about me." Fate said softly, forcing a smile instead.

"So, what can I do for the both of you?" Sylvia asked.

Quatre started the conversation first instead.

"We know that today is Field Marshall Noventa's seventh death anniversary and we would like to pay our respects to him as well as to meet his family members." Quatre told her.

Sylvia frowned instead.

"Where is Mrs. Noventa?" Quatre asked politely instead.

"She is taking a nap." Sylvia informed them.

Silence fell between them and Sylvia continued frowning at them.

"I am still confused as to what your purpose of visiting me is." Sylvia told them.

"Did you see Heero today?" Fate asked Sylvia abruptly.

Sylvia looked at her in surprise and Fate looked down slightly instead.

"I mean have you met Mr. Wingate today?" Fate asked softly.

"No, I have not met Mr. Wingate today." Sylvia told them.

She watched as Quatre seems to sigh in relief, while Fate merely continued to look down at her hands that were on her lap.

"Sylvia, do we have guests?"

Sylvia stood up and turned to see her grandmother walking in.

"Grandma." Sylvia greeted, going over to help her grandmother over to the living room.

Quatre and Fate stood up to introduce themselves to her. Mrs. Noventa sat down on the sofa next to Sylvia while Sylvia pours her grandmother a cup of tea.

"Sylvia hardly have any guests, are you Sylvia's friends?" Mrs. Noventa asked.

"No, they are friends of Heero Wingate." Sylvia told her grandmother.

"I see… Heero Wingate?" Mrs. Noventa asked in shock instead.

Sylvia nodded and Mrs. Noventa turned to look at the two guests before her.

"When is the last time you have met Heero?" Quatre asked politely.

"Last year, exactly a year ago. Sylvia met him at my late husband's grave and brought him back to the mansion with her." Mrs. Noventa told them.

None of them said a single word as Mrs. Noventa seems to have a flashback of that day.

"Every time I think back about those days, I have always wondered how the boy who had offered me a gun back then was doing. If he was well and I have wondered what kind of man he would grow into. I was surprised to see him again, but I am glad that he has grown into such a handsome and fine man." Mrs. Noventa told them.

Quatre smiled instead.

"It rained heavily last year, hence we asked him to join us for dinner. He's still a quiet young man who doesn't talk much. Nevertheless he was very good at avoiding personal questions, wasn't he Sylvia?" Mrs. Noventa asked.

Sylvia blushed in embarrassment instead and Fate looked down instead.

"Sylvia, would you like to show Mr. Winner the gardens? I'm sure he would like to see the roses that you have grown." Mrs. Noventa suggested.

"But…" Sylvia started to say, but then she trailed off.

Quatre looked surprised at Mrs. Noventa's suggestion and looked at Fate instead. It appears that Mrs. Noventa wishes to speak to Fate privately. Sylvia stood up and decided to show him the gardens instead. Mrs. Noventa only started speaking again after she made sure that they were alone.

"Miss Relena Darlian is a close friend of Sylvia's and Miss Darlian often tells Sylvia about you. That was how Sylvia knew about you. Sylvia often returns home to tell me how her days have been and she told me about you." Mrs. Noventa told her.

Fate already knew that Mrs. Noventa planned on having a private word with her about Heero. Fate also knew that from what Relena must have said about her, they probably didn't have a good impression about her.

"I must admit that I'm not someone who likes to gossip, but Miss Darlian have said rather unkind things about you."

"I'm not surprised to hear that." Fate admitted.

"Miss Darlian feels that you are a third party in her relationship with Mr. Heero Wingate and I admit that this gave me a rather bad impression of you." Mrs. Noventa told her softly.

Fate felt that Relena wasn't wrong to feel that she was a third party in their relationship, but Relena had ruined her relationship with Heero by cheating on him. Heero was loyal to her and had never cheated on Relena, nor had he even realized that Fate likes him. Fate wasn't surprised that Mrs. Noventa didn't have a good impression of her; she must have come across as a cunning person or even as a bitch for being a third party in Heero and Relena's relationship.

"Mr. Heero Wingate seems to be the cause of quite a lot of problems; I see that he seems to have captured quite a lot of ladies' hearts. I understood why when I saw him again last year. Most women would want a man looking like that for themselves." Mrs. Noventa told her.

Fate didn't say anything, while Mrs. Noventa merely sighed.

"Sylvia is quite fond of Mr. Wingate too."

That came as a surprise to Fate. She then understood what Mrs. Noventa meant when she said that Heero was the cause of a lot of problems.

"Sylvia got to know Miss Darlian after the war in AC 196, but she was upset when she found out that Miss Darlian was Mr. Wingate's girlfriend." Mr. Noventa informed her as she reached for her tea cup.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Fate asked her instead.

"Because the moment I saw you, I knew that your feelings for Mr. Wingate are much deeper than what Sylvia feels for him. Call it a woman's instinct, but I could tell that you do love Mr. Wingate very much." Mrs. Noventa told her.

Fate was surprised, but then she shook her head instead. She have been feeling so confused ever since she found out about what Heero have been through after he had woken up from the coma that she was no longer certain if she loves Heero anymore.

"You are mistaken, I do not love him." Fate whispered.

Mrs. Noventa continued to stare at her as she drank her tea. Fate felt guilty for lying under her gaze.

"Well, I used to." Fate admitted softly.

"I understand that what Sylvia feels for Mr. Wingate is just a crush as they hardly knew each other." Mrs. Noventa told her.

Fate watched as Mrs. Noventa set her tea cup back down on the coffee table.

"I have always wondered what kind of woman would love a man like him." Mrs. Noventa told her.

Fate was surprised to hear her say that, didn't Relena love Heero?

"I may not know you well, but I believe that you are not who Relena says you to be. You seem to be the gentle sort."

_Mrs. Noventa seems to be rather sharp about these kind of things, just like Grandmother Karone_. Fate thought to herself.

"Is it hard?" Mrs. Noventa asked instead.

"Hard?" Fate asked in question.

"Is it hard loving a man like him?" Mrs. Noventa asked her softly.

Fate thought about the question at hand. She did have a very hard time and in the end, their relationship hadn't gotten anywhere. Fate looked down sadly as she thought of Heero.

"Yes." Fate whispered.

"But you haven't given up on him yet, and that is probably the reason as to why you are here." Mrs. Noventa told her with a smile.

Fate looked at her in surprise instead, while Mrs. Noventa looked down gravely.

"Mr. Wingate is a lost soul… He was one back in AC 195 when I first met him. He must have lost his own soul from fighting in the war. He was still a lost soul when I met him last year. He might have found his actual family, but he still lacked the one thing that we all have that he didn't." Mrs. Noventa told her softly.

They looked at each other for a moment before Mrs. Noventa continued to speak.

"He lacks love. A man like him needs love…"

Fate said nothing, but she felt the familiar ache in her chest. She agrees that Heero does need love, but was love enough to save him?

"Knowing that there is someone who loves him so much puts me at ease." Mrs. Noventa told her softly with a smile.

Fate looked at her in shock, but then she recovered and forced a smile at Mrs. Noventa instead.

"Anyway, you should know that Sylvia and I have already forgiven him for what he had done. We all need to get past the pain of losing someone we love and move on with our lives, he too needs to move on with his own life as well. And I'm certain that you will be able to help him through it." Mrs. Noventa told her with a smile.

Fate felt slightly relieved to hear that Mrs. Noventa and Sylvia have already forgiven Heero for killing Field Marshall Noventa. But the only problem now was that Heero was still unable to forgive himself for what he had done.

"I will be looking forward to hearing good news from you." Mrs. Noventa told her softly.

Fate looked at her in confusion.

"I do hope that you will invite me to Mr. Wingate and your wedding in the near future." Mrs. Wingate told her.

Fate blushed and looked down immediately. She hadn't thought of her relationship with Heero going that far yet, and it's not like Heero loves her.

"I'm sure you are mistaken, Mr. Wingate… does not think of me that way." Fate told her softly.

"He doesn't?" Mrs. Noventa asked softly.

"He… doesn't feel the same way I do about him..." Fate whispered.

She continued to look down at the tea cup infront of her.

"I'm sure he will probably marry someone else instead." Fate whispered.

Fate knew that it was the truth, after all how can Heero marry her when he doesn't even love her? The idea of Heero being with someone else was painful, like someone had just stabbed her with a knife through her heart.

"Then that is indeed a shame." Mrs. Noventa told her softly.

Fate looked up at Mrs. Noventa in surprise, but then she slowly broke into a smile instead.

"Yes, it's a shame indeed." Fate whispered as she smiled at her.

Mrs. Noventa smiled; _Heero would be a fool to not love someone as beautiful and kind as Fate. _Mrs. Noventa thought to could sense her kindness and warmth from Fate's smile. Eventually Sylvia and Quatre returned to join them. They decided to go visit Field Marshall Noventa's grave together. As they stood up to say goodbye to Mrs. Noventa,

"If he doesn't like you, ask him to see me. I will talk some sense into him for you." Mrs. Noventa whispered to Fate.

Fate smiled at her instead.

"You are too kind, but thank you. Thank you for the chat and for the tea." Fate told Mrs. Noventa.

"I really look forward to seeing you again and to hearing good news from you, Miss Camden." Mrs. Noventa told her.

Their eyes met and Fate blushed in return at what she had said but thanked her again. Then she thanked Sylvia who seems shocked to be thanked by her. Quatre looked a little confused, but he gathered that Mrs. Noventa and Fate had a rather enjoyable chat with each other.

* * *

Earth, France, Marseilles

Cemetery

Sylvia brought them to the Cemetery where Field Marshall Noventa's grave was. They did chat a little on their drive here. Fate was silent, but she looked out of the window to look at the City of Marseilles. After parking the car, they got out and walked up the stairs of the cemetery. They followed after Sylvia as she led them to her grandfather's grave.

It was the first time that Fate was here and yet she wondered if Heero was already here. She prayed and hoped that they have not missed him yet. This way they could remain in the cemetery and wait for Heero to show up. Fate was confident that Heero would show up, he wouldn't miss this day to pay Field Marshall Noventa his respects.

As they walked past the rows and rows of graves, they made a turn and continued walking in until they stopped at a tombstone.

"This is my grandfather's grave." Sylvia told them.

They looked at the tombstone before them and Fate was disappointed to see that there was already a bouquet of flowers placed before the tombstone. Nevertheless they placed the bouquet of flowers that they have bought down before Field Marshall Noventa's grave. Fate closed her eyes and wished that Field Marshall Noventa's soul will be in peace and that he can forgive Heero for what he had done. Quatre closed his eyes for a rather long moment as if he had quite a lot to say to him. They left Sylvia alone as she will probably need some time alone to pay her respects to her grandfather.

"It appears that we are a too late." Quatre told her.

Fate nodded. Heero must have been here before them and he must have been the one who have placed a bouquet of flowers before Field Marshall Noventa's grave first. Fate was upset, looks like they have missed him as they were too late. Now there was no way that they can ever see or find him.

"I'm sure there will be other ways, Fate." Quatre told her softly.

Fate said nothing as she looked down sadly. They stood there in silence as they waited for Sylvia from far.

"I'm going to Japan." Fate told Quatre suddenly.

Quatre looked at her in surprise.

"Don't you have to continue your concert tour?" Quatre asked.

"We are going to Colony L3 and I did tell Kimberly that I will take a few extra days off to rest. She approved of it as the concert tour will only end in August and she was afraid that it will tire me out." Fate told him.

Quatre merely nodded as he couldn't escort her to Japan he has to return to Colony L4 to deal with his work. The two of them fell silent as Sylvia was walking towards them. Eventually Sylvia drove them to a shopping street, where they took a cab towards the airport. Quatre and Fate parted ways as they have different destinations, but both of them were still hoping that they will be able to find Heero soon.

* * *

The next day, 20th May

Japan, Sakura City, Hospital

Matthew came out of the hospital and was surprised to see Fate waiting there for him. He went over and hugged her.

"Fate! I thought that you said that you wouldn't be back so soon?" Matthew asked, smiling at her as he broke the hug.

Fate wasn't smiling at him, instead she looked really upset.

"Is something wrong?" Matthew asked.

"Can we have a private talk?" Fate asked.

They went to a quiet place and sat down on the bench. Matthew watched her, but he had a feeling that the worst was about to come. He had been busy with work while Fate was flying all over Earth and the Colonies doing her concert tours. She looked rather pale and tired.

"You look rather pale." Matthew told her softly.

Fate continued to look down instead.

"Fate?" Matthew asked.

Fate had allowed him to call her by her first name.

"I…"

She looked down at the floor instead, and then took in a deep breath before looking up at Matthew.

"I have been thinking about us and… I… don't think that we should continue to be together." Fate whispered.

Matthew didn't speak; he merely continued staring at her. _No… I didn't want this to happen… _He thought to himself.

"I'm really sorry, Matthew… But I just can't keep on lying to myself. I like you Matthew, but I don't love you." Fate whispered.

Matthew looked away and Fate could tell that he was upset.

"You are a great and kind person, but I don't think that I'm the right one for you, Matthew." Fate whispered.

"It's about him isn't it?" Matthew asked her suddenly.

"Him?" Fate asked.

"I noticed how you were always in a daze, as if you were thinking of someone else. You didn't tell me anything about him and kept the truth about your relationship with him from me. But I can tell that you used to love him." Matthew told her.

Fate was silent but she looked away sadly.

"I thought that I would be able to prove that I'm better than him. That way you would forget about him and be with me instead. But your heart never seemed to be with me at all." Matthew told her softly.

Fate didn't speak.

"I love you, Fate. But I know that relationships and love work both ways." Matthew told her.

Fate said nothing; she merely continued to look sadly at him.

"Tell me about this man of yours, I deserve to know who he is." Matthew told her.

Fate sighed and knew that Matthew did deserve to know the truth.

"His name is Heero Wingate."

"He's the eldest son of the President of the Colonies?" Matthew asked.

Fate nodded.

"We were friends for a very long time and I fell in love with him. I finally told him that I love him, but I was rejected. Then I came back to Japan and met you." Fate told him softly.

"He broke your heart." Matthew whispered.

"He did. But now… he needs my help… And as much as I want to ignore or not care about him, I realized that I can't. And I cannot go to him if I'm still with you. It isn't right for me to have two people." Fate told him softly.

Matthew nodded as if in understanding.

"Do you still love him?" Matthew asked.

Fate was surprised by the question, but then she nodded. She had thought about it for a very long time. Yes, it was true that Heero had rejected her, but she has finally figured it out that she still loves Heero. She will probably never stop loving him, and that is why she wants to be with him. She doesn't mind even if he doesn't love her in return. As long as she could be useful to him, as long as she could still see him each day, as long as she could stay by his side.

It was pathetic as it meant that she will be going back to the way they once were. But she knew that she will never get over Heero and it wasn't right for her to continue to love Heero while she was with someone else. She shouldn't play with people's hearts like this. Hence she was breaking up with Matthew.

"As pathetic as it is, yes I still love him, even after he had broken my heart." Fate whispered.

"You do know that if he breaks your heart again, I won't be here waiting for you anymore." Matthew told her.

"I know." Fate whispered.

An awkward silence fell between them and then Matthew sighed.

"Do you think we ever had a chance?" Matthew asked.

Fate thought about it and then answered truthfully.

"We might, if I have met your first and if I have never met Heero. You are a good man, Matthew. I hope that you will be able to find someone who loves and appreciate you." Fate told him, and then she smiled at him.

"I understand that you might never want to see me or talk to me again. But at least for now…" Fate trailed off.

Fate tiptoed and then kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you, Matthew and I'm really sorry that things didn't work out between us. Good luck and goodbye." Fate told him.

After that she turned and walked away. She didn't dare look back at him, and she felt horrible inside. She only started crying after she had gotten into her limo and the limo had driven off. The breakup had gone much better than she had expected. Matthew seemed to have taken it well; it was almost as if he had expected this day to come. Nevertheless she knew that she had broken Matthew's heart, just like how Heero had broken hers.

* * *

To be continued…

Author's Note: So Fate has finally learnt the truth as to what has happened to Heero and broke up with Matthew. The second half of this chapter was done as a tribute to Field Marshall Noventa who had died in the Gundam Wing Anime Series. Also I wanted to write about how Fate will encounter Sylvia and Mrs. Noventa.

Heero is still missing but his friends have picked up a clue that Heero might be in the United Colonies Army. Also now that Fate knows everything and has broken up with Matthew, she's joining Heero's friends to find Heero. Fate's certain that she loves Heero and wants to be with him. Will they ever find Heero who obviously doesn't want to be found? Will Fate and Heero finally be together?

Please read and review, but **NO FLAMERS** and thank you for continuing to support this story.


	17. Till We Meet Again Part Three

**Family**

**Chapter 16: Till We Meet Again Part 3**

Author's note: Previously on Family, Heero's friends have discovered that Heero has joined the United Colonies Army, but has no idea where Heero is and how to contact him. Fate finally found out the truth about what have happened to Heero during Jace's 22nd birthday party. Meanwhile Heero spends his birthday alone. On the 19th of May, Quatre and Fate went to France, Marseilles to visit Sylvia Noventa and Mrs. Noventa. Unfortunately they were too late and have missed Heero. Fate returns to Japan to break up with Matthew.

Now that Fate has known the truth and has decided to break up with Matthew, what is going to happen next? Will they ever find out where Heero is? Will they ever meet again?

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you continue to support it. Sorry for the late update. **Please read and review, NO FLAMERS!** Pairing: HeeroXOC. Thanks for pointing out to me that Frozen Teardrop is non-canon.

* * *

2 months later,

After Colony 202, 20th July

Colony L1, VLA, Preventers Headquarters

Afternoon

The Preventers were sitting quietly at a table in the cafeteria. None of them had said a single word and no one seems to be interested in eating lunch. It has been more than 3 months since they found out that Heero was now in the United Colonies Army, yet they have not made any new discovery nor have any new leads. There was still no news on Heero, he was still missing and completely off grid. His friends are worried sick about him, but there was nothing that they could do. They have waited for so long and have tried everything that they knew, but they were still unable to get any new information. They were running out of solutions and time.

"How is the search on Federick's side?" Wufei asked Trowa instead.

"Nothing. Apparently, this man has not called Lady Une for the past 3 months."

"How is Fate?" Duo asked, changing the subject instead.

"Quatre says that she's doing well and is still on her concert tour around the Colonies" Trowa told them.

"Do you think Heero would go to her concert?" Duo asked.

"I don't think he would have the time to go for them, if he's truly in the army now." Wufei commented.

"You still doubt that?" Duo asked.

"It wouldn't make sense as to why the army will want to recruit a man who cannot work in the field. I doubt they want to hire Heero because he's a good hacker." Wufei told them.

"Whatever it is, we cannot give up yet." Trowa told them.

"I know, but I'm just so sick and tired of sitting here and doing nothing. We tried so many ways and there is still nothing! How can we find someone who doesn't want to be found?" Duo asked.

Just then they saw Federick walking towards them.

"Great…" Duo muttered.

Federick didn't ask for permission to join them, he merely pulled out an unoccupied chair and sat down with them.

"All of you look tired." Federick commented as he looked at them.

Federick has passed the probation period successfully and is now a member of the Elites section. He can also do missions on his own without having to follow Trowa around anymore. Federick has proved to be good Preventer, he didn't fail the missions that he was assigned to do. He also works well with Preventers of lower ranking and has received quite a lot of compliments from his clients. Lady Une is pleased, but they all knew that Federick was still far away from catching up with Heero's records and achievements. But they have accepted him as a colleague, although Duo still dislikes him.

Federick reached into the pocket of his Preventer jacket and took out a pile of photos. He placed them down on the table before them and spread them out. The three of them sat up straight and leaned in to look at the photos. There was a photo of many men seated at what looks like a conference hall. Many of these men were dressed in military uniforms. The second photo showed the man who was speaking to everyone in the room. The last photo was the one that shocked all of them. It was a close up view of two men sitting in the conference hall and the man on the right was indeed Heero. Heero was dressed in an army uniform and there was a United Colonies Army's coat of arms on the top of his uniform's left sleeve. Every man seated in the conference hall has the same coat of arms on their uniform.

There was no doubt about it now, seeing a photo of Heero dressed in the United Colonies Army's uniform was all the proof that they needed. They looked up at Federick instead. But what was good news to them all was that Heero was still alive.

"How did you get these?" Wufei asked.

Federick was hesitating as to whether he should tell them about it.

"Well?" Duo pressed on.

"I did some research and I went undercover. I managed to use my charm on a certain woman who happens to be a secretary of someone who is important in the United Colonies Army." Federick told them.

They stared at him in shock.

"Okay, I never should have said that." Federick muttered.

"So you… seduce this woman and managed to get these information?" Duo asked.

"I admit to using her, but I got her staff identification account to get access into the United Colonies Army's database. A lot of things are restricted in the database with her account alone and require a lot of hacking work just to get through the firewall that was set up to protect them.

Eventually I got the information out of her that her boss is going to attend a very important conference. Apparently, all high ranking officials from the United Colonies Army are meeting up to talk about matters. From there, these officials are then to brief the leaders of their own army or company about the changes that are to be implemented or have to be made." Federick told them.

The three of them continued to stare at him.

"Look I know that all of you are against this, I hate having to use this woman for information as well, but we are running out of options aren't we? Anyway, I took long as I have to hack into the United Colonies Army's database that was restricted to me. I found out who Heero's commanding and superior office is through the database." Federick told them.

They watched as Federick took out another photo, it was a close up photo of another man. He was the same man who was the speaker in the conference in the earlier photos.

"This man is Major General Weller, he's only 34 this year." Federick told them.

He did look young, as compared to people who are at his rank in the United Colonies Army.

"I also found out that he was under the Special Operations Division of the United Colonies Army." Federick told them.

"Special Operations… If Heero is working for him, then he must be in Special Operations as well." Wufei concluded.

"Yes. And according to the historical data written in the database, the head of Special Operation Division, General Mason has retired at the end of January this year. They were looking for a replacement for his position, but decided to stop the search instead. Now the next highest ranking officials are sharing the General's duties instead." Federick told them.

"Why are you telling us this?" Trowa asked.

"It was written in the reports that Heero was to be considered as a candidate to replace the General." Federick told them softly.

"No way… Is that why Heero is joining the army? He wanted to be a General?" Duo asked.

Wufei and Trowa said nothing.

"Anyway, I found a schedule showing when and where Major General Weller will be holding the conference for officers in the army he was incharged of. I hacked into their security camera and took the photos that you see now." Federick told them.

Federick had discovered a lot more information than the three of them could.

"How did you know that Heero will be there?" Wufei asked.

"General Weller was holding a conference for his men of any rank below him to Major rank and Heero happens to be of Major rank." Federick told them.

"When was this conference?" Wufei asked.

"Three days ago." Federick told them.

"Why didn't you come to us before that?" Duo asked.

"I wanted to find out more about this first, but from what I saw through the surveillance video at the conference hall, Heero is still using his walking cane. It made me wonder why they have allowed Heero into the army in the first place. I did some digging, but came up with nothing." Federick told them.

"I don't understand why you took so long to get all of these information and you should have kept us informed." Trowa told him.

"I'm not proud of what I did or have to do as I have to rely on a source which is the secretary." Federick told them softly.

"What happened to her?" Duo asked.

"She is still my source to the army's database." Federick told them softly.

"That still doesn't explain why you have to take three months." Trowa told him.

"Let's just say she's not an easy woman to woo. I took about a month before she decided to trust me, hence the delay." Federick told them.

Wufei sighed instead. At least Federick got something while none of them were able to come up with anything.

"What do we do now?" Duo asked.

"There's still a lot of information in the database that we can go through." Federick suggested.

"Are you able to pinpoint where Heero was assigned to?" Trowa asked.

"Not yet, there were too many files." Federick told them.

"Guess we better tell Quatre the good news that we have found Heero and we should get started." Wufei told them.

They agreed and Duo wondered what they would do if they do find out where Heero is now.

* * *

Colony L4, Winner's Mansion

Night time

"Really, you have found Heero?" Fate asked.

Quatre was currently having a video chat with Fate, informing her about the good news.

"No, we haven't found him yet. But we have discovered that he's well." Quatre told her.

"That's good news. How is he?" Fate asked.

"Well, I am not sure…"

Quatre then sent an e-mail from his computer to Meteor. Meteor could act as a portable computer as well.

"I have sent you the photos that we have collected." Quatre told her, looking at the screen.

Fate picked Meteor up and Meteor transformed itself into a portable minicomputer instead. Meteor's technology was amazingly advanced, but Quatre knew that Mr. Belmont Camden was a good inventor. Nevertheless he has only allowed his children to use the technology that he has come up with. Fate was checking the e-mail and then she looked surprised.

"It's really Heero." Fate told him as she looked up at the video screen.

"Yes, these photos were taken three days ago." Quatre explained.

Fate was still looking at the screen of the minicomputer, but then Quatre noticed how she seems to be smiling.

"I'm glad he's alright." Fate told him sounding relieved.

Quatre hesitated instead, he wasn't sure if he should tell Fate the truth. He didn't want Fate to be worried about Heero too.

"Are you able to locate where he is now?" Fate asked.

"We are working on it. I'm happy to tell you that Federick is the one who contributed these information for us." Quatre told her.

"Fed, my brother?" Fate asked in shock but then she smiled instead.

"That is good news. I never thought that he would want to help Heero." Fate whispered.

Quatre smiled in return instead, he noticed how Fate was looking at the minicomputer's screen again.

"Why is he… wearing a uniform? All of them are… What organization's uniform is this?" Fate asked Quatre instead.

Quatre hesitated for a while but decided that she should know the truth.

"It's the United Colonies Army's uniform, Fate." Quatre told her softly.

"United Colonies Army…" Fate repeated as she continued to look at the minicomputer's screen.

Then she seems to realize what it meant and she looked up at Quatre in shock instead.

"Heero has joined the army?" Fate asked.

"I'm afraid that all evidence points to that." Quatre told her gravely.

"But why? Why would he join the army, especially in the state that he is in now? He's still injured isn't he?" Fate asked.

"Yes he's still injured." Quatre confirmed that.

"How can he even survive in the army like this?" Fate asked, looking really depressed.

"I am not sure, nor do we know why Heero joined the army. At least we have proof that he's alive, we will work to find out the answers to those questions." Quatre told her.

Fate said nothing and then they chat a little while more before they hung up. Quatre sighed, what can they do from now on? But judging from how depressed Fate was, there was no doubt about it; Fate still loves Heero very much.

_Heero, where are you? Can't you tell that Fate still loves you? Come back to us and don't go away anymore…_ Quatre thought to himself as he looked at his computer's screen.

* * *

The next day, 21st July

Colony L6, Secret Location

Night time

The company that Heero was leading, known as the St. Annecy Company will be joining forces with the Waverly Company, (Waverly is a city in Colony L6) to complete a full scale operation. The Waverly Company was under the command of Lieutenant Colonel McKnight. The mission was to surround their target's facility, take him and his men in to custody as well as to retrieve the information on a new military weapon that this man has stolen from the army. It was a large scale mission and Major General Weller had emphasized that there can be no failure for this mission as too much was at stake. They must stop the man from leaving Colony L6 and protect the army's secret.

Heero had faith in the men that he has trained but he was a little worried that the Waverly Company might mess things up. He met up with Lieutenant Colonel McKnight to discuss their mission plan. He discovered that the two of them think very differently and McKnight was someone who likes to be on the front lines instead. Meaning, he preferred to rush in with his men from the front and take the entire building by force. Heero knew that the plan was a failure and tried to suggest his own plan, but McKnight chose not to hear any of it. McKnight ordered Heero to follow his mission plan as Heero's rank is lower than his.

Heero disobeyed orders and placed his men according to the plan he had. Heero knew he cannot allow McKnight to cause the mission to fail as too much was at stake. There were many loopholes in McKnight's mission plan, such as not knowing that their target can escape via a helicopter from the roof of the building. Heero sent his men to shoot the helicopter down with rocket launchers. McKnight failed to pull back his men when Heero gave the order to return to base. The charges that were set on the walls by their target's men blew up, causing causalities to the Waverly Company. Heero had also sent men to block the road some distance away to prevent anyone coming out from the building. He has also sent his men to the basement to look for the information that was stolen from the army as well as to find out what their target was up to.

They found a nuclear bomb and there was only two minutes left before it detonated. Heero asked his man present there to defuse the bomb, as it was the only way. A nuclear explosion will kill everyone in the building, in the commanding base as well as every innocent bystander in the City of Waverly. Heero had faith in his men and gave them instructions on what wires to cut. They were successful in stopping the timer of the bomb. But the mission was far from over.

Heero knew that he wasn't mistaken when a car was approaching the road block his men have set up. They stopped the car only to find that their target's son was in there. They took him into custody and discovered an envelope with him. After bringing the envelope back to the commanding base, they discovered that it was the information that was stolen from the army. The mission has been completed; they have retrieved the information that was stolen from them before it could be leaked out to the world and cause more harm to others. The target was killed in the explosion when they took down the helicopter which he tried to escape in. And they managed to stop a nuclear bomb which would have taken out the entire city.

There were causalities from the Waverly Company but none from the St. Annecy Company. Five men from the Waverly Company had died that night. When Heero went into the sick bay, he found McKnight there. McKnight scolded Heero for not following his orders, but Heero knew that all of them would have died tonight if it hadn't been for him. He punched McKnight hard in the face instead.

"All of the men here are here because of you. You wished to be the hero and did not look out for your own men. Those five men died because of you. All of us would not have been here if I had obeyed your orders. You concentrated too much on the offence and head on assault that you failed to see other ways out." Heero told him.

Heero then held up the envelope that was in his hand. It contained the information that was stolen from the army.

"This would have made it out of Colony L6 tonight, many people will be killed should this weapon be built and used." Heero told him.

McKnight stared at him instead while Heero glared at him in return.

"You are unfit to be a Lieutenant Colonel if you cannot lead your men well, look out for them and understand the importance of teamwork." Heero told him.

"How dare you…"

Heero threw the envelope away so that it landed right infront of McKnight.

"I dare, because I do not see you as a superior officer. Take credit for it if you want to, it no longer matters anymore." Heero told McKnight coldly before walking away.

The St. Annecy Company then left the City of Waverly to return to Colony L10, St. Annecy.

"Weren't you a little hard on him, Major Wingate?" A captain rank soldier in his Company asked him on the plane.

"He needs to know the truth." Heero replied.

He expects to get a call from Major General Weller in a few days time, about his conduct towards McKnight.

* * *

Two days later, 23rd July

Colony L1, VLA, North Military Base

Afternoon

Major General Weller looked up when Lieutenant Colonel McKnight stepped into his office. Weller had heard about the mission in Waverly. Even though the mission had been successful, five men had died that night. Many have also witnessed a dispute between McKnight and Major Wingate. Major Wingate was brief on his report, while McKnight was detailed on his report. Nevertheless Weller wants to speak to McKnight.

"You wished to see me, sir?" McKnight asked, giving him a salute.

"Yes, please have a seat."

McKnight sat down on the chair opposite Weller's desk.

"It's about the mission in Waverly, I am sorry that you lost five of your men." Weller told him softly.

McKnight merely looked down sadly.

"I understand from the report that your second in command had filed that there was a dispute between you and Major Wingate. However none of you mentioned this in your report. Why is that so? And why was there a dispute between the two of you?" Weller asked.

McKnight was silent for a while.

"May I be frank with you, sir?" McKnight asked.

"Yes you may."

"Major Wingate disobeyed my orders and used his own mission plan. He also scolded me infront of my own men." McKnight told him.

Weller sighed, looks like he will have to call Major Wingate in.

"However, I thought about what he had said during these past few days and I realized that he was right. He was right about me, and I have indeed failed in my duty to look out and protect my own men. I was too concentrated on wanting to complete the mission that I failed to see other details. All of us would have died if Major Wingate's men had not discovered a nuclear bomb and stopped it in time. The information would have gotten out of Colony L6 and result in more death if Major Wingate had not set up a road block." McKnight told him.

Weller was surprised, to think that McKnight actually agreed with Wingate.

"I'm glad that he disobeyed my orders and we managed to complete our mission with his help. He's the one who should take credit for this entire mission." McKnight told Weller.

"I see…"

"I have honestly never seen a soldier like him before. He was not afraid to point out where his superior officer was wrong and he protects his men well. He also has faith in all of them and thinks of almost every detail in a mission." McKnight told him.

It wasn't the first time that Wingate was being praised by someone of higher rank than him, but Weller was glad to hear that people think highly of Major Wingate.

"Major Wingate is right; I don't deserve to be a Lieutenant Colonel if I cannot even protect my own men well." McKnight told him softly.

"Lieutenant Colonel…"

"No, I'm glad he told me that. I only started to think about my own actions after he told me that. And he's right about me; my men had died because of me." McKnight told him.

"Lieutenant Colonel McKnight, please do not blame yourself for what have happened. Things like this happen all the time during missions." Weller told him.

"I didn't even try my best… I have let my own men down…"

Weller could tell that McKnight was feeling guilty about the death of his own men.

"I personally feel that Major Wingate would be a better Lieutenant Colonel than I would be." McKnight told him.

Weller was surprised by what McKnight have said.

"Major General Weller, I have a request to make." McKnight told him.

"What is your request?" Weller asked.

"Please assign me to St. Annecy Company."

"As their first in command?" Weller asked, knowing that Wingate is their second in command there.

"No, as a third in command." McKnight told him.

"But your rank does not allow that to be done…"

"Please demote me to Major rank, sir."

Weller was stunned, it was an odd request.

"Why would you want to be in St. Annecy Company?" Weller asked.

"I know that Major Wingate is a good leader and I wish to follow after him. I'm sure that he will be able to teach me the things that I do not know." McKnight told him.

"But to demote you…"

"It's the punishment that I'm willing to accept for causing the death of my own men." McKnight told him gravely.

Weller thought about it for a while and could tell that McKnight was quite determined.

"Very well, I will see to your request."

"Thank you sir!" McKnight exclaimed, giving him a salute.

Sometime after McKnight have left Major General Weller's office, Weller smiled to himself as he thought of Major Wingate. The President of the Colonies wasn't wrong; Heero Wingate was indeed the best candidate to replace General Mason. But Wingate chooses to start form a smaller rank instead, to earn his way to the top and not get to General rank simply because of who his father is. This shows the type of person that Wingate is. Nevertheless after listening to McKnight he was sure that Wingate would make a great General, and many people would be more than willing to follow and fight for him. He might even be a better Major General than he was. Weller smiled, he wasn't wrong to not accept Wingate's resignation. A man like Wingate could lead people to greater heights.

* * *

2 days later, 25th July

Colony L10, St. Annecy,

St. Annecy Military Base

Everyone was stunned when they saw Lieutenant Colonel McKnight step out of the military's aircraft. Heero wasn't surprised; he figured that McKnight was here to pick a fight. McKnight stopped infront of him and Major Thomas. But that was when he noticed the difference in McKnight's rank insignia of his uniform.

"Major Thomas and Major Wingate." McKnight greeted, giving them a salute.

Major Thomas and Heero gave a salute in return.

"Lieutenant Colonel, why are you here in St. Annecy? It is very far away from Waverly." Major Thomas asked.

"I am no longer a Lieutenant Colonel, I have been demoted to Major rank and I requested that Major General Weller assign me here." McKnight told them.

Heero's face was as emotionless as ever and he said nothing, but Thomas was shocked.

"This is the letter from Major General Weller, explaining my transfer." McKnight told them, handling Thomas a letter.

Thomas read the letter and stared at McKnight in shock.

"I trust that there are no objections to my transfer?" McKnight asked.

"No, of course not." Thomas told him.

"Why do you want to be transferred here?" Heero asked bluntly.

"You were the one who told me of what my flaws are. I trust that you will be able to help me understand the importance of teamwork and teach me to be a better leader." McKnight told him.

Heero was silent.

"Well then, McKnight would be our new third in command starting from today." Thomas told Heero.

"Please take good care of me." McKnight told Heero, holding out his hand to Heero.

Heero eyed McKnight, then the hand that he had offered before taking McKnight's hand and giving him a handshake. McKnight smiled at him in return, but noticed how Heero wasn't smiling at all. Later on, Heero left to inform his men about the news, while McKnight followed after Thomas.

"Is he always this serious?" McKnight asked Thomas instead.

"I'm afraid yes. And I think you might soon regret transferring here. He makes every soldier's life a living hell." Thomas told him.

"I'm can't wait to see what he has planned for me." McKnight told him with a smile.

Thomas stared at him in shock, looks like they have another crazy man in their company.

* * *

A few days later, 29th July,

Colony L1, VLA, Blue Marine Pub

Night time

The Preventers and Quatre have gathered at their usual table, just that this time Federick was with them instead of Heero. They were talking about the new discoveries they have made about Heero ever since Federick revealed the information he have gather on Heero to them.

"We have hacked the systems but its defenses seem to have increase a lot more lately. It's taking up a lot more time just to break a few of their barriers." Wufei told them.

"We have read through a lot of the reports and files." Duo told Quatre.

They have split the work among the four of them as they scan through reports after reports. Most of them were top secret reports, and letters. They have also discovered a lot of the army's secrets through their little search. Federick was trying to break through the firewall.

"We do know that Heero's a Major rank and is under Major General Weller." Trowa told them.

"But we do not have anything on where he is now." Federick told Quatre.

Quatre sighed; it has been nine days since they knew Heero was alive. He knew that they were close to finding out where Heero was. He could feel it. Federick broke the firewall and was checking through the report documents when he saw one that was dated 22nd of July on a mission in City of Waverly in Colony L6 on the date of 21st of July. The name on the last part of the report was Heero Wingate.

"I found it!"

They all crowded around the minicomputer as Federick enlarged the report so that they could find anything else. The mission was over recently but Heero was surprisingly very brief on his report.

"He was never this brief on his reports, he's usually very detailed." Duo noted.

"Probably because it concerns this Lieutenant Colonel McKnight, Heero cannot write something bad about his superior officer. Hence he chose to be brief in his report instead, leaving gaps in between." Federick told them as he scanned through the document.

"St. Annecy… Where is that?" Quatre asked.

St. Annecy was indeed mentioned in the report. Federick then searched the place on the internet and they were all stunned to know that it was the Capital City of Colony L10.

"Heero seems to be assigned as a leader in the St. Annecy Company, which means that he's in St. Annecy." Trowa told them.

Quatre smiled looks like they finally found Heero.

"We finally found him." Quatre whispered.

"Yes, but what are we going to do now?" Duo asked.

"We will go to St. Annecy and convince Heero to return to VLA." Wufei told them.

"Heero cannot return to VLA unless he has been ordered by Major General Weller to." Federick pointed out.

"Let's kidnap him then!" Duo exclaimed.

"I doubt you will want to do that. If Heero had trained the St. Annecy Company himself, we will be fighting against a whole entire army equivalent to First Class Preventers." Trowa told him.

"Trowa is right; I suggest we send someone to go there to convince him to return to VLA." Wufei told them.

"How about Fate? I'm sure she can change his mind." Duo suggested.

Federick glared at Duo instead.

"I object to sending Fate there, she is busy and I doubt you want to send her into a military place!" Federick exclaimed.

"I will go." Trowa told them, volunteering himself.

"I will go too. I want to see how he's doing there." Quatre told them.

So it was settled, Trowa and Quatre will go to St. Annecy to find Heero. The flight to St. Annecy would take three days hence it would be a long journey. The rest will be waiting for Trowa and Quatre's news. But they hoped that they will be able to succeed in bringing Heero back to VLA.

* * *

3 days later, 2nd August

Colony L10, St. Annecy

Afternoon

Heero has some errands to run and hence he went into the city. It was a Sunday and most of his men were out visiting their families in St. Annecy, or they were enjoying the day by going out into the city. It was a little boring to be cooped up in the same place all the time. It was the first time Major McKnight has been to the city of St. Annecy and somehow he decided to follow Heero instead. Heero didn't object to it as he wasn't doing anything questionable. They were walking along a more populated shopping district. The city isn't very highly populated yet, but there are still people here and there. Heero went to the post office to mail a few important coded letters. Then they went to a restaurant for lunch.

McKnight wasn't a bad person when Heero got to know him better. But he still has many things to learn about the St. Annecy squad. McKnight was telling Heero about how he joined the army and what he had done through the years in the army. Heero was as silent as usual; he merely listened to McKnight and asked a few questions or nodded his head in response. After their meal, they were drinking coffee as they continue their little chat.

"How did it happen?" McKnight asked him suddenly.

Heero looked up at him.

"How did your leg get injured?" McKnight asked.

Heero hadn't said a single word on how he got his leg injury to anyone. Although he was still using his walking cane, in actual fact he had healed up very well. Every night after everyone has fallen asleep; Heero would go into the secret laboratory he has created. He would train his leg everyday so that it was stronger. And then he would try to walk on both of his legs without the walking cane. At the start he could only take three steps before he fell to the floor, but now he could walk perfectly fine on both legs.

It could also have to do with the experiment that he was doing. Heero had invented a machine that helps to regenerate cells; hence his leg was slowly regenerating back to its original state. It was a new technology that doctors do not even practice yet as it was unstable. But Heero knew he have to do something, he didn't want to be a cripple forever. So far there weren't any side effects nor was it affecting his health in any way. Heero was certain that by September, his leg will go back to the way it once was, except that it would be much stronger than before after all the training he had done.

Heero has asked himself, should he quit the army and return to the Preventer Force? But he decided that he likes being in the Army and felt that he could contribute more to the army as well as protect the peace between the Colonies and Earth in a more direct manner. But it was taking him far away from home…

"Major Wingate?" McKnight asked.

Heero snapped out of his thoughts, he was thinking of too many things. Heero drank his coffee slowly instead.

"A landslide." He answered.

McKnight looked surprised.

"You survived a landslide?" McKnight asked.

"This wasn't the only injury I have suffered. I was in a coma for five months." Heero told him softly.

McKnight looked shocked to hear this but then he said nothing as he continued to drink his own coffee instead. The landslide had been a turning point in Heero's life. He woke up to realize that he had lost everything. His job as a Preventer that meant everything to him, he lost his leg, his only purpose in life and he lost Fate. He remembered how painful those days were, and it seemed to be a miracle that he was able to get through them on their own. Yet now he was still standing strong and had almost regained what he had lost. He had a new purpose in life, he knew he could make a difference in the army and that was good enough for him. His leg was healing well, but as for Fate… She was the only thing that he could never regain. Their relationship was broken and he had failed to cherish the love that she had given him. She's with Matthew now and she seems happy with him.

They returned to the military base after their coffee. Heero was surprised when he saw Trowa and Quatre waiting outside the military base's gate. As usual he kept an emotionless face and asked McKnight to go in first. He signaled for his friends to follow him and they went to a location far away from the military base. It was also a quiet and isolated place hence it was a good place for them to have a private talk.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Heero asked as he sat down on the bench.

"We were worried about you. You disappeared without a single word at the end of January. We looked everywhere for you and we were afraid that you might have… committed suicide." Quatre told him softly.

"You didn't contact us and we were worried about you." Trowa told him.

Heero wasn't expecting them to find out where he was at all, but it had taken them 25 weeks to find him.

"I'm fine." Heero told them in a cold tone.

"How can they allow you to join the army, Heero? You know very well that your leg does not allow you to work in the field." Trowa told him.

Heero said nothing; he didn't need to explain himself to them.

"Why didn't you contact us, Heero?" Quatre asked him.

Heero didn't answer. At first it was because he wanted to find out if he could survive on his own, but later on he realized that it might be better if no one knew where he was.

"All of us were worried sick about you! We were afraid that you might have died somewhere, we were afraid that you were in some kind of trouble." Trowa told him.

"I didn't ask any of you to be worried about me."

Trowa was so agitated that he grabbed Heero by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up so that he was standing.

"Damn you Heero, these few months have been hell because of you! And now you claim that you didn't want us to worry about you? You could have called!" Trowa exclaimed.

Heero said nothing; he merely stared at Trowa instead, while Quatre was trying to get Trowa to let Heero go.

"We did everything we could think of and tried our best to find you." Trowa told him.

"Why are you really here?" Heero asked the two of them instead.

"We plan on convincing you to go back to VLA with us." Quatre told him.

Heero freed himself from Trowa's hold.

"I'm not going back with you." Heero told them.

"But why not? It must be tough to be so far away from home. Besides shouldn't you be resting at home instead of being in such a dangerous place?" Quatre asked.

Heero could tell that they were worried that his injured leg would only drag him down and cause him more trouble.

"I can look after myself." Heero told them.

Trowa looked like he was restraining himself from punching him in the face. Heero knew that Trowa still blamed himself for what have happened to him after the landslide. But Heero never did blame Trowa about it, but knew that Trowa still felt guilty about it. He realized that Trowa must have been really worried about him and that he was probably blaming himself for Heero's disappearance. Heero wondered if he should explain his actions.

"Are you sure you do not want to return to VLA with us?" Quatre asked.

Heero nodded.

"Would things be different is Fate is here with us?" Quatre asked instead.

Heero was surprised that Quatre would even ask a question like that. He looked at Quatre instead and their eyes met for a while. But then Heero was reminded of the fact that Fate's already with someone else now. She probably doesn't even know that he has been missing for so long. She probably doesn't even care about him anymore. Heero looked down slightly instead.

"I doubt she will come here with all of you. Nevertheless nothing will change even if she's here." Heero told them.

Quatre looked at him sadly instead.

"She's worried about you too." Quatre told him softly.

Heero was shocked to hear Quatre say that, but he maintained an emotionless face. He turned to look away from the two of them.

"I doubt that she will be worried about me." Heero told them softly.

_Not after all that I have done to her._ Heero thought to himself.

"Don't you want to see her again?" Trowa asked him instead.

Heero didn't answer that question for some time. Yes he wanted to see Fate again, but it wasn't going to change anything. It will only be more hurtful to see her with Matthew.

"No, I don't wish to see her again." Heero answered.

Quatre looked at him sadly, but Trowa's face was unreadable. Heero then started to walk away from them.

"Will you keep in contact with us?" Trowa asked.

Heero stopped and looked back at them.

"Maybe." He answered before walking away slowly.

"Fate knows about that have happened to you after you have woken up from the landslide." Quatre called out to him.

Heero stopped in his tracks; he tightened his hold around his walking cane instead. So what if she knew? She still wasn't here with him and that alone speak volumes. Heero guessed that Fate simply didn't care about him anymore. After all she was happy now that she has moved on. Heero hadn't expected her to continue to love him, how could he when all he ever did was hurt her? He… wasn't good enough for her. She deserves to be with someone better than him.

Heero continued walking on as if he didn't hear what Quatre had said. Trowa and Quatre watched as Heero slowly disappeared from their sight. Trowa looked down sadly instead.

"I saw the way he looked when you asked him if he wanted to see Fate again. I think he still loves Fate, but feels that Fate deserves to be with someone better than him." Quatre told him.

"Duo will not be pleased if he knew that we aren't able to bring Heero back with us." Trowa told him softly.

"I guess the only one who can do that now is Fate. But she's busy with her concert tours." Quatre answered.

Trowa sighed, what could they do to help Heero?

"I don't think he knows that Fate had broken up with Matthew in May." Quatre told him.

Trowa agreed, or Heero's reaction would have been different. They started to walk back to the main street to catch a cab to go to the airport. It appears that they have wasted their trip here. As they walked past a bus stop, Quatre stopped to look at a poster.

"Trowa, take a look at this!" Quatre shouted to him.

Trowa came over and saw that it was a poster of Fate's concert tour. It appears that Fate will be holding her concert on the 9th of August here in St. Annecy. They will have to inform Fate about the fact that Heero's here in St. Annecy. That way she could help them to convince Heero to return to VLA.

* * *

6 days later, 8th August

Colony L10, St. Annecy, St. Annecy Military Base

Afternoon

Heero was sitting at his desk and dealing with some paperwork. It has been almost a week since he met Trowa and Quatre here in St. Annecy. He hadn't heard anything from them ever since then. He hesitated a little when he looked towards the phone on his office desk. Should he at least call them back? But what should he say? Apologize for making them worried? Sorry that he left without saying a single word? Sorry that he joined the army when he's still injured?

Heero closed the file that he was looking at and placed it back down on the desk instead. The new recruits have just entered the army recently. Heero had been busy training them with McKnight and some other Captain-ranked soldiers in the St. Annecy Company. Pushing back his chair, he picked up his walking cane and walked towards the glass windows. It was raining so heavily outside that that he couldn't see anything beyond the heavy rain. He was aware that the recruits were still having their training in the field. This rain could test their abilities and train them to adapt to all kinds of weather conditions. Then again it would be bad if any of them caught a cold instead.

Reaching into the pocket of his uniform's coat, he took out the silver pocket watch that Fate had given to him. He opened the hunter case of the pocket watch and watched as the watch continued ticking as each second passed by. He looked at it for a rather long moment before looking out at the heavy rain outside. He remembered that Fate loves rainy days too. It was odd and a contrast to how she loves spring. He never did ask her why, but she must have sensed that he wanted to ask her why as she answered him on her own.

"_A lot of things happen under the rain and when it's cold, the best thing is to stay indoors and wait for the rain to stop." _That was what Fate told him.

He remembered staring back at her wondering what she meant by a lot of things happen under the rain. But then she looked down slightly.

"_Being with someone that you like or love when it rains is heartwarming enough._" She whispered.

Heero didn't understand what she meant, but he was surprised by the blissful look on her face. She smiled at him in return and Heero remembered feeling as if he doesn't seem to know her at all. She seems so happy and cheerful sometimes, yet there were times when she seemed so mysterious. There were times when he wants to know what she was really thinking of.

Coming back to reality, he realized that all that he had now were memories of her; memories of her when she still loves him. Thinking back, he realized that he had often missed out the tiny little details and the little hints that she would often drop him when they were together. Either he was too blind to notice them or he simply didn't bother. Heero looked down at the silver pocket watch again. It was painful to love someone and know that the two of you couldn't be together. Now he knew how Fate felt when she saw him with Relena.

There was a knock on the door to his office and Heero closed the hunter case of the pocket watch. He slipped it into the pocket of his uniform's pants immediately.

"Come in." Heero said, turning to look out of the glass windows instead.

The door opened and Heero was looking at the reflection on the glass windows to see that it was one of the soldiers in the squad.

"Major Wingate, someone at the gate wishes to see you." The soldier told him.

Heero didn't receive any word from anyone that there would be any official visit, hence it was probably someone who was unimportant.

"Who is it?" Heero asked, choosing not to turn around to look at the soldier.

"She claims to be Miss Fate de Camden."

Heero was stunned. For a while he felt that he couldn't think, couldn't breathe… Fate was here in St. Annecy and she was right outside of the Military Base's gates? Quatre and Trowa must have told her that he was here and sent her here to convince him to return to VLA. As much as Heero wants to see her again, he knew that he shouldn't see her again.

"Send her on her way, I'm not free." Heero lied, turning to walk back to his desk.

"We have already tried to ask her to leave as she was trespassing, but she claims that she refuses to leave until she has seen you." The soldier told him.

Heero turned to look at him instead, giving him an expressionless look, as if telling him to try harder to get her to leave. The man froze under his gaze, but Heero saw him take in a deep breath instead.

"Forgive me for mentioning this sir, but the rain is really heavy outside and I doubt that she can continue standing for a long time in this heavy rain." The soldier told him.

He had guts, Heero gave him that. Nevertheless he's not going to see her just because of that. If Fate still insists on seeing him, she could wait out in the rain for him as long as she wants.

"Tell her to leave." Heero told the soldier.

"Yes sir."

The soldier closed the door to his office and left. Heero opened the file on his desk and continued to do his work. Ten minutes later, he was still reading the same page. Thirty minutes later, he realized that he was still reading the same exact line on the same first page. Another twenty more minutes later, he closed the file and stood up instead. His heart was not on work today, and he turned to look out for the glass windows, wondering if Fate was still standing outside in the heavy rain. Just then a blinding flash of white light flashed past him, followed by a loud roar of thunder. Without thinking, Heero grabbed his walking cane, stood up and walked to the door. It was only when he got to the door that he realized something. Stripping off his army uniform's coat, he placed it on his chair. Then he went over to the cupboard and took out a clean small towel. He folded it and stuffed it into the pocket of his pants before walking out of his office.

Following the sheltered path, he walked past the fields and noticed that McKnight was still watching the recruits doing their training in the rain.

"McKnight, get them back in and ask them to wash up." Heero told McKnight, as it was too risky to leave them outside whereby there was a chance that lightning might strike them.

McKnight then ordered all the new recruits to get into the shelter and to wash up. He then turned to see Heero walking past him.

"Where are you going?" McKnight asked, aware that Heero wasn't wearing his uniform's coat.

"Out, I have an errand to run." Heero explained.

McKnight didn't ask any further questions, as Heero seems to want to be on his way as soon as possible. But he frowned as he watched Heero walk away. He couldn't help but notice that he seems to be walking a lot faster than usual. Lightning flashed across the sky and McKnight knew it was right for Heero to call the recruits back into the building.

* * *

The rain was heavy, the winds were strong and it was really cold out here. But Fate refused to move from where she was standing. She had only arrived at St. Annecy yesterday. She had been busy with the preparation work and rehearsals that she didn't have time to come here to find Heero. But she was free today and she refused to go anywhere until she has met Heero. Quatre and Trowa have informed her of Heero's whereabouts and Fate was surprised to hear that Heero was in Colony L10. But then she was depressed when she thought of Heero being alone in such a faraway place. Then again something has been troubling her ever since she found out about Heero's situation after he had woken up from the coma.

As the rain continued to fall from the sky above, Fate looked back at the guarding post outside of the closed gates. They have asked her to leave for about three times now, but a man went in to inform Heero that she was here to see him. He returned to inform her that Heero wasn't free and asked her to leave instead. Fate was depressed to hear Heero's reply but she had a feeling that it was Heero himself who chose not to see her. A blinding white flash flashed past her, it was followed by a loud roar of thunder that startled her. Goodness, why was the weather so bad today? Fate knew that she couldn't continue standing in the rain for long. She has to return to the indoor stadium for a rehearsal and she couldn't fall sick as she has a concert to hold tomorrow.

Fate was tired from the long concert tours, but she was having fun as well. It was good to see all of her fans from all over the Colonies and Earth. She was happy to know that she was making someone else happy too. But she was glad that there are so many people who likes her music and approve of what she was doing. Yet… she still hasn't gotten the approval from the person who mattered the most to her. Fate looked up at the dark sky and continued to wait for Heero to show up.

An hour has passed and Fate's legs felt weak. She was cold and her clothing was a little wet. Her heart sank; he wasn't going to show up was he? Tightening her grip around the umbrella's handle, she wondered if there was anything that she could do now. She continued to hear the loud sound of thunder in the sky above. Just then the large metal gates slowly opened and Fate watched as a black sedan car drove out of the military base. Fate looked down instead as she heard the metal gates close. She tried to think of a way to get inside the military base.

Suddenly there was a sound of a car horn and Fate looked up to see that the black sedan car has stopped right infront of her. Fate wondered what was going on. The back window of the car was lowered down and Fate was surprised to see Heero sitting inside. He wasn't looking at her; he was staring straight ahead instead.

"Get in." He ordered.

For a second Fate was so shocked that she didn't know what to do, then she opened the car's back door. Closing her umbrella, she got into the car and closed the car's door behind her. The car's window was closed and she turned to look at Heero instead.

"Drive." Heero ordered.

The driver was also a soldier from the military base and he immediately drove the car towards the City of St. Annecy instead.

* * *

To be continued…

Author's Note: Okay, so the two of them has finally met each other. I have honestly never been in an army before, so do forgive me if I have written something way off about the army. Once again I apologize for the late update. Please do look forward to the next few chapters as the story is slowly picking up. **Please Read and Review, but not Flamers. **Thank you for continuing to support my story, Family.


	18. The Promise

**Family**

**Chapter 17: The Promise**

Author's note: Previously on Family, Heero's friends have discovered proof that Heero was indeed in the United Colonies Army. Heero was sent on a mission that could have gone wrong if he had not disobeyed his orders. McKnight eventually joins Heero in the St. Annecy Company. Trowa and Quatre travel to St. Annecy to convince Heero to return to VLA with them but Heero refuses to go with them. Fate is in St. Annecy and wishes to see Heero, but Heero doesn't want to see her. Eventually they finally meet each other again.

What's going to happen now that they have met each other? Can they solve the problem that's between them? Will they realize that they love each other? Can Fate convince Heero to return to VLA?

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you continue to support it. **Please read and review, NO FLAMERS!** Pairing: HeeroXOC

* * *

After Colony 202, 8th August

Colony L10, St. Annecy,

Afternoon

Fate couldn't believe that this was real. It felt more like a dream instead. She found it hard to believe that she was really sitting beside Heero right now. The car was still moving but Fate had no idea where they were going. She could still hear the rain that was pouring down on the car. She could also hear the sound of her heart racing against her chest, informing her of his presence. No one had said a single word since she had gotten in the car. She took her time to examine him instead.

He was still as tall and as muscular as ever. He was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt, a pair of long white pants and a navy blue tie. He seems relaxed, but Fate noticed that he still has his walking cane with him. Guess his leg wasn't well yet. How could it be when all the doctors deemed that it was so badly damaged that it cannot be healed? He was looking out of the window instead, as if he couldn't stand the sight of her. Fate looked down instead; does he dislike her that much? Just then she felt something on her right hand, she turned to look at Heero instead. But he was still seated on the other side of the car and was still looking out of the car's window. She looked down at her own hand and was surprised to see a folded towel there. Knowing very well that Heero was the one who gave it to her, she held onto it.

"Thank you." She whispered as she opened the small towel to dry herself.

She knew that she must have looked like a wreck to him right now. The winds were strong; hence it must have messed up her hair. Luckily she had worn a coat over her clothing today, or her clothes would be totally wet. None of them said a single word as the car ride continued. Finally she decided to break the awkward silence between them.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

Heero didn't speak, nor did he respond to her at all. Fate looked down sadly instead. After all that they have been through, were they going back to square 1? Whereby she loves him and he treats her as if she didn't exist. The car finally pulled to a stop and Fate was suddenly afraid that Heero would bring her to somewhere bad. The driver got out of the car and Fate watched as he went over to where Heero was seated to shelter him from the rain with a large umbrella. The soldier escorted Heero to shelter before coming back for her. Fate realized that they were in a street filled with shop houses. The lights in the shops were on, showing that they were open for business. There weren't a lot of people on the street but Fate was relieved to know that at least she was safe.

"Wait for me here." Heero told the soldier after the soldier had escorted Fate to shelter.

"Yes Sir!" The man exclaimed, giving Heero a salute.

Fate watched as the soldier went back into the sedan car; she turned to see Heero walking away. She quickly ran over to catch up with him. He was walking a lot slower than his usual pace. Fate could tell that it was because of his leg injury. Usually Heero would take long and fast strides. Fate often has trouble trying to keep up with him so that she could talk to him while they are walking. But now, she didn't even need to try to catch up with him. His walking pace has slowed so much that they were walking at the same pace. They made a right turn and Fate stopped in her tracks. She watched as Heero slowly walked away from her. She often remembered what Heero's back looks like as there were times when she couldn't keep up with him. There had also been many times when she would just stand there and watch him walk away from her. Fate looked down instead as she remembered those sad times as if they were just yesterday.

"Are you coming?"

Fate snapped out of her thoughts and was surprised that Heero even noticed that she wasn't following him. Usually he wouldn't even look back to check if she was still behind him. She walked over and continued walking by his side instead. They made another right turn and Fate realized that they were infront of a café. Heero went in almost immediately and Fate continued to follow him. She disliked the waitress there as soon as she noticed the look on the woman's face when she saw Heero.

"Hello, sir. What can I do for you?" She asked, giving Heero an overly friendly smile.

Fate could tell that this woman was obviously interested in Heero.

"A table for two, top floor left corner." Heero told her.

The woman's smile fell when she saw Fate with him. Nevertheless she picked up the menus and asked them to follow her as she showed them the way. They went to a staircase and Fate was about to ask for a table on the first floor when Heero started climbing the stairs as if it was no big deal. Fate was stunned; he didn't even limp or take one step at a time. She followed after them and realized why Heero asked to go to the top floor. There was no one on the top floor and the left corner was far away from every other table giving them privacy. They sat down at their table. Fate was feeling a little annoyed when she noticed how the waitress was still smiling sweetly at Heero and leaning a little too closely to him. Heero didn't even look at the menu as he had already given his order. Fate didn't even have the chance to look at the menu when he ordered a hot cup of apple cider for her. The waitress smiled and left them alone after taking the menus with her.

The atmosphere that fell between the two of them soon became awkward and tensed. None of them had said a single word even until their drinks arrives. Heero didn't notice the way the waitress was shooting him looks when she served him his drink. Heero was drinking a cup of hot Chai tea instead. Fate sipped her hot apple cider quietly and understood why Heero ordered if for her. It was sweet and hot, hence it warmed her up. He was drinking his tea without making a single sound and Fate noticed how he was still so gentleman like when he drinks his tea. Using two hands to hold the cup of hot apple cider, she closed her eyes as she took in the warmth of the drink.

"Why are you here?" Heero asked, breaking the silence between them.

Fate opened her eyes to look at him. As usual, he hardly talks and only speaks in short sentences.

"I'm holding the last concert of my concert tour here in St. Annecy tomorrow." She told him.

Fate noticed that he clenched his hand into a fist instead, as if he wasn't happy with her answer. Or maybe he wants this conversation to end as soon as possible?

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"I…"

There were many things that she wanted to talk to Heero about, but at that moment, nothing came to her mind. Her mind was completely blank and she didn't know what to say instead. Heero seems to be waiting for her to answer his question as he continued to stare at her.

"I… well…" Fate looked to her side instead.

"If that is all…" Heero told her, standing up.

"Wait! I… heard from your friends about what have happened to you after the landslide." Fate whispered.

Heero didn't move, instead he merely continued to stand there.

"That you woke up to realize that you have lost your left leg and that caused you to lose your job as a Preventer. I… also heard about your suicidal attempts and how you were in a Psychiatric Hospital." Fate whispered looking down instead.

Heero sat down slowly but he didn't say a single word.

"You disappeared suddenly and didn't keep in contact with anyone else. Everyone was worried about you and we were afraid that you might have died." Fate whispered.

Heero didn't say anything; his face was as emotionless as ever.

"You have been missing for a very long time and all of your friends have tried really hard to look for you." Fate told him.

Heero's reaction was to stare into his cup of tea instead.

"I was surprised when Trowa told me that you were in Colony L10, St. Annecy and that you have joined the United Colonies Army." Fate told him.

Heero looked up at her and their eyes met instead. Fate was surprised by the intensity of his piercing gaze, but she realised that there wasn't anything in his Prussian blue eyes. They were spiritless and cold.

"Why did you join the army?" Fate asked him instead.

Heero broke eye contact and looked to the side instead.

"You will never understand." Heero replied softly.

Fate was depressed by what he had said.

"Why don't you explain it to me so that I will be able to understand?" Fate asked.

"Why are you acting like you are still my friend?" Heero asked instead.

Fate's eyes widened in shock and for once she was stunned speechless. She had forgotten about the fact that she was the one who said that they shouldn't be friends anymore. But even if they aren't friends anymore, can't she be worried about him? Fate looked down sadly instead.

"Quatre… is erm… a good friend of mine, and I don't want to see him upset." Fate whispered softly, knowing that it was a pathetic reason.

Heero didn't say anything else; he merely continued to look at her.

"Go home Heero, you must have been lonely being out here on your own." Fate told him.

Heero turned to look at the empty top floor of the café instead.

"I don't have a home anymore." Heero told her bluntly.

Fate looked at him in surprise, but she looked away sadly. It was saddening that Heero felt this way… Picking up Meteor, she opened it and took out a small envelope. She placed it on the table and pushed it towards Heero instead.

"Tomorrow is my last concert for the year of AC 202, I would like you to attend it." Fate told him.

Heero didn't move, nor was there any expression on his face.

"You promised that you would watch one of my concerts many years ago. But you never did attend a single one of them." Fate whispered.

Heero was as emotionless as ever, but he looked down at the envelope instead.

"I… want you to keep your end of your promise and I want you to be there tomorrow." Fate told him.

Their eyes met for a rather long moment.

"I'm busy." He told her softly.

"Liar!" Fate exclaimed loudly.

She noticed how Heero was looking at her as if in shock.

"It's Sunday tomorrow. Even your men are allowed to go into St. Annecy to visit their families, why can't you take a day off to watch my concert?" Fate asked.

Heero didn't answer her.

"Please, just try to show up." Fate whispered.

"No promises." Heero told her after a long moment of silence.

Fate smiled at him instead and she noticed the way Heero was staring at her. But then Heero picked up the envelope on the table and stood up.

"I'm not finished with our conversation yet." Fate told him.

"I have to return to work." Heero answered.

Fate noticed that he didn't even finish his drink. Heero placed a note down on the table instead as if telling her that he was paying for the drinks. He then turned to walk away with the help of his walking cane.

"Will you at least keep in contact with your friends?" Fate asked instead.

Heero stopped in his tracks.

"Maybe." He answered.

Fate disliked it when he said maybe. As eighty percent of the time it was a no, while the remaining twenty percent of the time it was a yes. Fate watched him leave, then she realised that there was something important that she hadn't tell him. Standing up, she went after him instead.

"Wait, Heero!" She called out.

Heero stopped in his tracks instead. Fate caught up to him and stepped in front of him. She looked up at him but realized that Heero wasn't even looking at her. Fate looked down sadly instead.

"Heero…" She whispered.

Then she took in a deep breath and looked up at him instead. She wanted to say this to him as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

Heero looked down at her instead and their eyes met for a while. Fate knew that she must have looked sad right now, because that was exactly what she was feeling inside now.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help you through that tough time. I'm sorry that you had to face it on your own." Fate told him softly.

Fate knew that apologizing wasn't enough to make amends, and she wished that Heero would be able to forgive her for what she had done.

Tears started to well up in her eyes. Whenever she thought about how much pain and suffering Heero must have been in during that point of time, she realized that she was fool for not going to him. She should have helped him through that difficult time. He must have been in so much pain, and was feeling so much sadness that it was driving him to commit suicide. Yet she had chosen not to see him and continued her life in Japan with Matthew. She was a fool; she was a fool for letting Heero go through that tough time on his own.

"I'm… really sorry." She whispered as she looked at him.

Heero didn't say anything nor were there any emotions showed on his face or in his eyes. She sensed absolutely nothing from him. Heero's respond to what she had said was to walk right past her. Fate turned abruptly and watched as Heero walked down the stairs, without even looking back at her once. Tears that she was trying to hold back fell from her eyes instead. She looked at the empty level of the café before her as she continued crying.

"Heero…" She whispered.

She remembered Quatre telling her that Heero was never the same ever since then. It was as if a part of him had died. He had closed himself up even more than ever. He talks a lot lesser than usual; he stays away from almost everyone and he simply wasn't the person they used to know him to be. Quatre also mentioned that they have felt that Heero was changing for the better after he had met her. He was friendlier, he talks a little more than usual and there were times when he almost smiled. But all of that was gone… All the effort that they have put in to try to make Heero into a better person has gone down the drain.

"I'm so sorry Heero… I'm such a fool!" Fate whispered to no one as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

Her body started to tremble as she cried, but she didn't care anymore. She didn't care even if someone walked in to see her crying. All she wanted to do was let the sadness and heaviness that she was feeling in her chest out.

* * *

Heero was now sitting in the same black sedan car and the soldier was driving him back into the military base. He was thinking about Fate right now. When Fate had apologized to him, he was surprised at first. But the surprise that he had felt soon turned into anger. He was so mad and angry at that point of time that he wanted to strangle Fate. But he managed to act as if he wasn't feeling anything and left the place as soon as possible.

Now he felt like he was boiling with rage and anger. Sorry? That was all that she could say? After everything that had happened, all that she could say was SORRY? Heero tightened his grip around his walking cane instead.

She had no idea how much pain and suffering he had been through during that period of time. How lonely and upset he was, how all he wanted was to see her again, how he wished that she would be there to comfort him and tell him that it would be alright, that things would get better. But she never showed up, she didn't even visit him. Not when he was in a coma, not when he had woken up, not when he was in a Psychiatric Hospital, not even when he was discharged from the hospital. She didn't care about him anymore and she had definitely made her point. Heero was angry because he felt like a fool waiting for her to visit him when she obviously won't. She was happy keeping her distance away from him and she was happy with Matthew! Was she expecting him to forgive her? Heero wasn't sure, but he knew that he's not going to forgive her that easily.

If his walking cane wasn't made of a special material, it would have snapped by now as Heero was holding onto his walking cane very tightly. Heero knew that he needed to calm down or he would only hurt someone instead. Then he remembered the envelope that Fate had passed to him. He opened it to see that it was two front row tickets at the grand stand to her concert in St. Annecy tomorrow. Heero closed the envelope and knew that there was a very high chance that he wouldn't go for the concert tomorrow.

* * *

A few hours later,

Fate returned to the indoor stadium looking pale. Kimberly was concerned about her, and asked if they should push back the concert. But Fate shook her head. She immediately went to change her clothes and they started with the rehearsals. Even though she was very energetic during the rehearsal, Kimberly couldn't help but wonder if she's really alright. She was also afraid that Fate's body might not be able to hold out any longer. She had noticed how tired Fate was during the concert tours, but somehow she still manages to smile for every concert and not let her fatigue affect her singing and her performances.

This was indeed the very last concert of the year and Fate could finally return to Japan and have a very good and long rest until next year. Naturally they will still take on advertisements and photo shoots, but she wouldn't have to do such large scale performances again.

* * *

The next day, 9th August

Colony L10, St Annecy Military Base

Heero was sitting at his desk as he does his paperwork. The training of the new recruits was going well. Heero remembered that the first thing he did when he got back was to proceed to the Shooting Centre and he fired like mad at the target board. He was so angry that he decided that he needed to vent his anger on something. Even the soldiers there was afraid of him when they saw how he kept on firing at the target board until he finishes his bullets. None of his bullets had missed the target board and all of them were centered on the heart. He continued his firing for some time before stopping. He felt better after that firing session and knew that now that he could keep his anger in check. Naturally he noticed the glances the soldiers were giving him when he walked out of the Shooting Centre.

As he continued reading the file before him, his eyes fell on the envelope that Fate had given him. Heero had to admit that he had forgotten the promise that he had made with Fate a long time ago. Fate had always wanted Heero to go to at least one of her concerts and he promised her that he would. But missions came up and then he was busy with other things that in the end he forgot all about this promise that he had made with her. He knew Fate's career as a singer was important to her but he never did understand why she always insisted that he watches her concerts. He had never watched her concerts before but he had watched her give live performances before. And Fate always argued that it was different. Having her own concert was completely different from watching her give a live performance on another stage.

_Please, just try to show up._ That was what she told him. Then when he told her that he couldn't promise her that he will be there, she smiled at him instead. Heero was so stunned to see her smile at him again that he lost his own trail of thought for a moment. He found himself staring at her, thinking how beautiful she was when she smiles. Then he suddenly realized that he had missed her smiles.

Heero was silent for a long time as he thought about Fate. Shaking his head, he stood up and walked over to the glass windows instead. He watched as a group of soldiers were walking towards the gates together. They were dressed in casual clothing and were chatting happily with one another. Heero knew that it was a Sunday and most of the men would go out into the city to have a good time or visit their family members. He suddenly remembered what it was like when he went out with his friends. There was a knock on his door and Heero turned to see Major McKnight walking in. McKnight was also dressed in casual wear.

"You aren't going out to the city?" McKnight asked, walking up to join him by the glass window as Heero had turned back to look out of the glass windows.

None of them said a word as they watched the group of soldiers continue to walk towards the gates.

"I have work to do." Heero lied.

"Don't we all do?" McKnight asked.

Heero walked back to his desk and sat down.

"I heard that most of the men are going to Fate de Camden's concert tonight. Aren't you joining them?" McKnight asked.

Heero was silent. He had always known that Fate has an amazing voice, and that she should continue singing as long as she could. Nevertheless he did support her on a few occasions, but he wasn't a big fan of hers.

"I heard that it's the first time she's holding a concert in St. Annecy and that it's the last concert of her concert tour this year." McKnight informed him.

"You are going?" Heero asked instead.

McKnight sighed.

"I'm afraid that all tickets were already sold out when I was here two weeks ago." McKnight told him.

Heero's eyes fell on the envelope infront of him instead. Since he wasn't going, he might as well let McKnight go for the concert. Picking up the envelope, he held it to McKnight instead.

"What's this?" McKnight asked.

McKnight took the envelope from him and opened it to see the two concert tickets inside.

"So you were planning to go to her concert after all." McKnight told him.

"I wasn't."

"Then how did you get these?" McKnight asked.

"Someone gave it to me." Heero answered.

McKnight raised an eyebrow at him. But he continued looking through the envelope and saw that there was a piece of paper. He took it out, opened it and read it out loud.

"Dear Heero, this is for you. I figured that you might want to bring a friend along. Also these tickets allow you to have backstage access. I hope to see you there at the concert. From Fate de Camden." McKnight read out loud.

Heero guessed that he was too angry that he didn't look at the envelope properly. He didn't even realize that Fate had written a personal note for him. He noticed the way McKnight was looking at him.

"You seem to know the singer Fate well." McKnight conclude.

Heero ignored him and continued to read his file.

"Tell me, what is your relationship with her?" McKnight asked.

Heero didn't answer him.

"You two must be lovers or something." McKnight told him.

"We used to be friends." Heero told him instead.

"Used to be?" McKnight asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's complicated." Heero answered.

McKnight started laughing loudly instead.

"I never thought that you would even use this complicated word." McKnight told him.

"Take the tickets and go for the concert." Heero told him.

"You are giving them to me?" McKnight asked.

Heero nodded, since he wasn't going for it and he had no other use for it.

"Why don't we go together?" McKnight asked.

"I can't go." Heero told him, gesturing to the work that was on his desk.

"You can't go or you don't want to go, Major Wingate?" McKnight asked.

Heero was silent.

"Why don't you go to the concert and introduce her to me? I'm dying to meet her in person. What's she like in real life?" McKnight asked.

Heero regarded McKnight instead.

"What are you up to?" Heero asked.

"Well she's a beauty…"

But McKnight trailed off when he noticed how Heero was giving him an icy cold glare. It was intimidating, but McKnight knew that there was definitely something more to the two of them than what meets the eye.

"You seem to look out for her." McKnight concluded.

Heero ignored him and continued reading his file instead. McKnight was silent for a while, but then he realized something. It was a thought that struck him like a lightning bolt.

"You like her." McKnight concluded.

Heero froze almost immediately but he didn't say a single word.

"It's not like a fan liking an idol; it's more like you really like her." McKnight told him.

"Do you want to go to the concert or not?" Heero snapped.

McKnight laughed instead.

"Of course, but you are coming with me." McKnight told him with a smile.

Heero wondered what McKnight was up to.

* * *

At night,

Colony L10, St. Annecy, St Annecy Indoor Stadium

Fate knew that she was ill. She could feel it; she felt a little dizzy and was feeling a little warm. She might have caught a cold from standing in the rain for so long even though she did have an umbrella with her. Or it could be that she's really tired and didn't sleep much last night. She had a hard time sleeping last night as all she could think of was Heero and she finally cried herself to sleep.

But she knew that it was already too late to cancel the concert. Then again she doesn't usually cancel her concerts. Not even when she's sick, there was only once when Heero was seriously injured that she cancelled her concert so that she could return to VLA to see him. But now… this concert was very important to her. It was her last concert this year and there was a possibility that Heero might really show up to watch her concert today.

Everyone was getting ready for the concert and even with the closed curtains; they could hear the excitement from the people in the indoor stadium tonight. Fate was sitting infront of the mirror in her temporary dressing room. She told herself to put herself together and give her best performance tonight. She only needs to survive for three hours maximum, and then she can rest for as long as she wanted. There was a knock on the door and she looked up to see Kimberly coming into the room.

"It's time." Kimberly told her.

Fate smiled and stood up. Fate had lost count of how many concerts she had done in this year's concert tour. Regardless of that, this is finally the last concert. So she should give it her best shot.

"I'm ready." She told her.

Kimberly then led her backstage and to where the platform that would bring her up to the stage was. Fate stood up on the platform and gave Kimberly an okay sign. Then she looked straight and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She could hear the audience shouting her name in excitement.

"Fate! Fate! Fate!" They were chanting as if waiting for her to appear.

Fate's eyes were still closed as she waited for the cue. She have done this concerts so many times that she can memorize the song order, the songs' lyrics, all her dance moves and when she should stop to change her clothing to another set. She exhaled slowly.

_You are going to be alright, Fate. You can do this, you are a superstar!_ She told herself.

"Invisible mode." Meteor announced to her.

Fate nodded and opened her eyes to watch Meteor turn invisible before her eyes. She knew that Meteor would still be following her around when she's on stage, but Meteor has to be in invisible mode. She received the cue from the production crew through the ear piece that she was wearing. She positioned her clip on mike properly and waited for the platform to raise her up.

She closed her eyes and prayed that Heero was here to watch her. _Please watch me Heero, and see how much I have changed over these years._ Fate thought to herself. The platform below her started to move upwards like an elevator and Fate could hear the sound of the background music of her first song starting. _This is it!_ She smiled as the platform raised her up to the stage level, she could see that it was yet another full house tonight. After she was fully on the stage, the spotlights turned on and Fate started singing her first song. The roar of the crowd tonight was deafening as they screamed her name. But Fate knew that it was her time to shine, she's going to give it her all and make it one of the best concerts she ever had. She was going to make it an unforgettable night for everyone present here, especially to Heero, if he's here. After Fate finished her first song, the crowd cheered loudly and many continued to scream her name. Walking right up to the centre of the stage,

"Hello St. Annecy!" She shouted into her mike.

The crowd cheered instead and Fate smiled and waved towards the audience.

* * *

Heero dislikes crowds and he had valid reasons to dislike them. But today was one of the worst types of crowd that he had experienced. Everyone near where he was sitting at were jumping up and down, waving their light sticks in the air, and they were screaming and cheering like mad. Heero regretted being here and looked to his left at McKnight who seems to be enjoying every minute of the concert. Heero couldn't even hear himself think, but he had to admit that Fate have given them the best seats. It was the top centre seats, allowing him to see everything on stage. There are also seats here, unlike on the ground level whereby everyone have to stand. He could also see the two large screens at the side of the stage that shows a close up footage of Fate.

Heero had to admit that it was indeed different for Fate to be performing at her own concert as compared to doing live performances. What surprised him the most was that she was having a lot of fun as she performed on stage. Just when he thought that he had seen everything, Fate surprised him by singing and dancing to a fast song of hers. Since when did she start singing fast songs, and when did she start dancing? Heero was surprised as he didn't know that Fate was good at dancing. The crowd cheered in response instead and Fate left the stage to get changed. While the stage was occupied by her dancers, the place was finally quiet.

"I think you will regret it if you didn't come here tonight." McKnight told him as he sat down next to Heero.

Heero said nothing, knowing very well that McKnight had forced Heero to accompany him to the concert in the first place, by going to Major Thomas who is still Heero's superior officer.

The concert resumed and Heero realized that maybe he didn't really know this side of Fate. He didn't know that she could dance that well. He then understood why Fate wanted him to watch at least one of her concerts. She wanted him to see her as a singer at her own stage and probably wanted to find out if he enjoyed himself at her concert. Heero finally understood the power of Fate's fame and talent, she was fantastic and she has so many fans that idolize her; she was indeed a superstar.

Time passed by quickly and the concert was ending soon. He could hear the disappointment in the crowd and they kept on screaming encore. Fate came up on the stage again in a new set of clothing, but this time she walked to the centre of the stage and said a few words to the crowd.

"This is dedicated to someone who is very important to me, and to all of you." She told them and smiled.

Then she gave a last performance that made Heero widen his eyes in shock throughout the whole performance, which was something that the ex-Perfect Soldier doesn't do at all.

* * *

After thanking everyone in the production crew, her dancers, the band, she bowed to everyone with her entire crew. Then she waved goodbye to the audience and wished all of them a good night. After that she left the stage with her crew. Fate felt her legs wobble as she got down the stairs. Kimberly gave her a clean towel and a bottle of mineral water. Fate toweled dried her face and drank the water. God, at last it was over. She smiled and thanked the crew when she received a bouquet of flowers from them as a celebration of the end of the concert tours. She thanked the crew yet again and started to walk back to her dressing room. She felt that she might faint any second now, she suddenly felt weak as if she had just lost all of her energy during the concert. Meteor turned visible again and flew around her happily, saying that they could finally go home. Fate smiled at Meteor and slowly made her way back to her temporary dressing room. The crew will return tomorrow to take down everything and prepare for the flight back to Japan tomorrow night.

"Fate, look who is here to see you." Kimberly told her.

Fate waited for people to walk past her and was surprised to see that it was Heero. He seems to be waiting for her and he was alone. Seeing him there made her smile. He had showed up to watch her concert after all, he had finally kept the end of the promise that he had made. Kimberly took her towel and the bouquet of flowers from her, while Fate looked at her in question.

"Go get him girl." Kimberly whispered, winking at her.

Fate smiled. It appears that Kimberly knew that she still loves Heero and that she had already broken up with Matthew months ago. Fate slowly made his way towards Heero and she stopped right infront of him.

"You came… I thought that you wouldn't show up." Fate told him softly.

"I was forced to be here." Heero told her stiffly.

It no longer mattered to her how he came here, seeing him here before her was more than enough for her. She knew that Heero hadn't forgiven her, but at least he had seen her perform. She took in a deep breath and sighed instead.

"So, how was I?" Fate asked.

Heero regarded her and their eyes met for a while.

"Don't ever do the last performance's dance again." Heero told her.

It took Fate a while to register what he was trying to say. Then she smiled at him instead, she had practice hard for that dance just for him. She wanted to show Heero that she was no longer a girl and that she can be sexy when she wants to. It was also a bonus to the audience in St. Annecy as she didn't perform that dance at any other concert except this one. It was also the first time that she had ever performed such a sexy dance routine in a public performance. She was reluctant to dance it at first and had blushed badly in embarrassment when the dance choreographer was teaching her the dance. But soon she got over it and realized that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. It's not like she was dancing naked and she should have the confidence to dance it, after all she knows that she's beautiful and sexy on the outside too.

"But why not? I don't think I did that badly." Fate told him.

Heero looked like he was about to say something, but he didn't say a single word. He looked like he was in conflict with himself. Fate smiled at his reaction, he was always so cool and calm, but now he seems to even have trouble trying to tell her what was wrong with the dance. Heero cleared his throat instead and Fate continued smiling, she had never seen him lose his composure before.

"Federick wouldn't like it."

"What about you, do you like it? Or what do you think about it?" Fate asked.

Fate continued to look at him as she waited for his answer. She noticed how Heero kept on avoiding eye contact as if he couldn't look at her and he cleared his throat.

"It was… shocking." Heero told her softly.

Fate continued smiling at him instead.

"I kept to my end of the promise." Heero told her. Fate smiled at his sudden change of topic, he was uncomfortable talking about the last performance of hers.

"After five years." Fate pointed out.

Their eyes met for a while and Fate watched as Heero turned so that his back was facing her. He was leaving and Fate knew that it was the end of their conversation.

"Keep in contact with your friends, Heero. They are worried about you." She whispered.

Then she turned to walk back to her dressing room instead.

"You were great out there."

Fate stopped in her tracks and turned to look back at Heero in surprise. Heero's back was still facing her, but she was certain that he was the one who had said it.

"It was the best performance that I have ever seen." He continued to tell her.

Fate's surprise turned into a warm smile instead. Heero was complimenting her.

"Thank you." Fate told him.

Heero then started to walk away slowly with his walking cane. Fate wondered if she will ever see him again. Suddenly she felt really light headed, her vision blurred and she saw two Heeros walking away from her instead of one. Her vision started to spin and she fell to the floor almost instantly and she blacked out.

Heero heard the sound of a _thud_, finding it odd; he turned around and was shocked to see Fate lying unconscious on the floor. He rushed over and supported her into a sitting position.

"Fate?" Heero asked.

She didn't respond to him at all. Heero touched her cheek gently, trying to wake her up. But he was stunned to find it scorching hot. He touched her forehead and realized that she was burning hot, she was having a fever! Just then Kimberly came over.

"My god, what happened?" Kimberly asked.

"She's having a fever." Heero told her.

"What? How could she…"

"Call an ambulance." Heero told her, knowing very well that he couldn't carry Fate out of here.

* * *

3 days later, 12th August

Colony L10, St Annecy, St. Annecy General Hospital

Night time

Heero was standing outside the room where Fate is in. He hadn't visited her ever since the 9th of August. After the ambulance brought her in here, the doctors checked on her. They gave her an injection for her fever and attached an IV drip to give her more fluids. Apparently Fate had fainted from over exhaustion. The concert tour must have been the major cause of that. Kimberly then told him that Fate hasn't seen eating and sleeping well, she was practicing and working too hard. Heero believed that Fate was pushing herself so hard that her body just gave way. Then again he blamed himself for letting Fate stand out in the heavy rain for so long that she must have caught a cold hence she was having a fever.

Heero didn't understand why Fate was pushing herself so hard. And to think that she still forced herself to perform that last concert even though she was having a fever. Heero was mad at Fate, why couldn't she take better care of herself? Why can't she be more selfish for once and choose to cancel the concert instead? Why can't she postpone the concert and get some rest first? Heero sighed; he was concerned and worried about her. He knew that the long concert tour would affect her health, but he didn't expect things to be that bad.

Heero wanted to visit her after she was sent to her room, but he received an urgent call from Major Thomas regarding an urgent mission. He had no choice but to leave and lead his men on the mission. He just got back to St. Annecy about two hours ago. As he stood outside Fate's room he wondered if she had woken up.

"Mr. Wingate."

He turned to see Kimberly walking towards him. Kimberly told him that the crew had left St. Annecy on the night of 10th of August. She was the only one who stayed behind to look after Fate. Apparently she hasn't woken up yet.

"The doctor says that she needs her sleep to replenish the hours that she have lost." Kimberly told him.

Heero didn't say anything as he continued to stare at the door to Fate's room.

"Do you want to see her?" Kimberly asked.

Heero didn't answer, but then Kimberly excused herself by saying that she was going to the canteen. After Kimberly left, Heero walked up to the door and gave a gentle knock before going in. Fate was lying on the hospital bed as she continues to sleep. Meteor was with her, but it was in sleeping mode. Heero sat down on the chair beside the bed and sighed as he watched her sleep. Looks like their roles were reversed this time round. Usually it was Fate who would be sitting in this chair while he would be the one lying on the hospital bed. And then she would nurse him back to health as if it was the natural thing for her to do. It then occurred to him that he was never concerned about her health throughout the years that they have known each other. He hadn't bothered to ask if she was fine, he… hadn't cared about her.

Every time when he thought back about their times together, he realized that he was always the jerk, the bastard and the ass who did nothing but hurt her. He hadn't cared about her and yet she had loved him so unconditionally. Heero didn't understand why Fate loves him. How could she when he had been so mean and cold to her? He didn't deserve her love. But now he wants her love, but he's afraid that she might have already moved on with someone else. He remembered how shocked and concerned he was to find her on the floor when he had turned around. She seems to be the only one who can make him feel all these different emotions that he had never felt before.

Heero reached out his hand, wanting to take her hand in his. But he hesitated for a while as his hand hovered over hers. He didn't have the right to hold her hand, she has a boyfriend now. Heero sat there in silence for a long time as he watched her sleep. He had thought of her even when he was away on his mission and he couldn't help worrying about her. He had never been so worried about someone before, probably because she's the most important person to him now. Heero guessed that Fate should know this feeling well; after all she had been constantly worried about him.

Heero finally gave in; he held onto her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze, hoping that she could feel that he's here with her. He didn't get a single response from her. He continued holding her hand in his for some time before he lets it go. He has to return to the military base, he couldn't stay here forever. He walked towards the door but he turned back to give her one last look before leaving the room.

* * *

The next day, 13th August

Colony L10, St Annecy, St. Annecy General Hospital

Morning

Heero felt dump, he seems to have lost his touch at lying. He had tried to sneak out of the military base to visit Fate, but he bumped into McKnight instead. When McKnight questioned where he was going, Heero lied that he was going to the canteen for breakfast. McKnight smiled at him as if he knew what Heero was really up to. McKnight seems to know that Fate has been hospitalized. He then pats him on the shoulder and said:

"It must have been tough on you to be away from her for so long after all you have to go on a mission." McKnight told him.

Heero kept his face as emotionless as ever and pretended that he had no idea what McKnight was talking about. He then continued to be on his way when McKnight said that he should bring a gift.

He was at the hospital now and he felt a little stupid as he did take McKnight's advice. He didn't have to time to buy anything, but he had managed to get a stalk of purple wildflower. It seemed like a pathetic gift and Heero knew that it was one when he entered the room. He was a little surprised to see so many bouquets of flowers, balloons and get well gift hampers in her room. Where did all of these come from? He remembered that the room didn't have any of these things last night.

"Heero!"

He was surprised to see Quatre and Federick in the room, but was happy to see that Fate has woken up. She looked a little surprised to see him, but then she smiled at him. Heero felt that it was a bad time to enter the room; maybe it would be best if he came back later. He took a step backwards instead, but Quatre came over to talk to him.

"Federick flew over to St. Annecy as fast as he could when he heard of Fate's situation; I merely came along to see how Fate's doing." Quatre explained to him.

Heero's eyes fell on the beautiful bouquet of pink roses that was on the table infront of him. His flower seems to be a weed when compared to those.

"These are sent by Fate's family and close friends." Quatre explained.

"How thoughtful." Heero remarked dryly.

He noticed how Fate was talking to Federick in soft voices.

"I should come back later." Heero told Quatre.

"No, stay. I'm sure Fate wouldn't mind." Quatre told him.

Heero was surprised that Quatre was still so friendly towards him despite the last conversation that they had.

"I see that you are well." Federick remarked, looking at him.

Heero said nothing; it has been a long time since he had last seen Federick. He had heard that Federick has taken over his position as a Preventer. The atmosphere in the room suddenly turned tensed as the two of them stared at each other. Looks like nothing has changed between them, they obviously still disliked each other.

"Well then shall we get something to drink instead?" Quatre asked instead.

Heero was silent as he continued to stare at Federick. In the end, Quatre declared that he was hungry and started to drag Federick to go to the canteen with him. At first Federick refused to go, but Fate asked her brother to get something for her. Left with no choice, Federick left the room with Quatre. Heero knew that Quatre did that on purpose to allow him and Fate to have a private chat. After the door closed behind them, leaving the two of them alone, Heero looked at Fate instead.

"Hi." She greeted.

Heero sat down on the chair beside the bed. Fate looks better now, there was more colour on her face and she seems fine now.

"Are you alright?" Heero asked.

Fate nodded and smiled at him. Then the two of them fell silent as if they didn't know what else to say.

"Take better care of yourself, Fate." Heero told her.

Fate looked surprised to hear him say that.

"I know that your career is important to you, but don't push yourself so hard. Things might get worst the next time." Heero told her.

Fate continued to look at him in surprise.

"Are you… actually concerned about me?" Fate asked as if in disbelief.

Heero didn't know how to answer her, so he lied instead.

"No, I'm not." He lied.

Fate looked down sadly instead.

"Of course." Fate whispered.

"Don't make others worry about you." Heero told her.

"Aren't you the same?" Fate asked instead.

Heero was surprised, but he kept his face emotionless.

"People who are close to you were worried about you when you suddenly disappeared without a single word. And you chose not to contact them to tell them that you are alright." Fate told him.

"This and that are two totally different things." He told her.

"How is it different?" Fate asked.

"You pushed yourself so hard that your body gave way, you could have died!"

"You disappeared off and everyone was worried that you had killed yourself!" Fate argued.

Heero was silent; he was starting to feel a little angry.

"Stop acting like you care." He told her.

Fate was shocked and hurt by what he had said.

"How could you say that? I do care about you." Fate told him.

"Where were you when I needed you the most?" Heero asked instead.

Fate was stunned speechless and Heero knew that he shouldn't have said that as he had almost betrayed himself.

"I…"

"You were in Japan with Matthew." Heero answered for her.

"I… didn't know." Fate whispered.

"You didn't know…" Heero repeated softly.

It was a pathetic answer, Heero was certain that his friends had tried to convince her to come to VLA to see him. But none of them had succeeded and Heero knew it was because Fate chose not to see him.

"I said that I was sorry." Fate whispered, referring to the conversation they had on the 8th of August.

Heero was so angry that he knew he was going to shout at her. But he tried to keep his anger in check.

"And you expect me to forgive you so that we can be friends again?" Heero asked.

Fate was silent.

"I can't forgive you." Heero told her, knowing that it was the truth.

It was ironic that he couldn't forgive her even though he loves her. She had abandoned him when he needed her most that was something that he could never forget. He had gone through all of those dark times alone.

"Heero… I…"

"Don't say my name; you have no right to call me that casually." Heero told her.

Fate looked at him sadly instead. This conversation was over and so was their relationship if you can even call it that. So what if he loves her? There was no way that their relationship could work; there were simply too much pain and sadness between them.

"Hope you get well and leave St. Annecy soon. I never wish to see you again." Heero told her.

Standing up, Heero left the room almost immediately. The door slammed behind him and all Heero could think of was going back to the military base and burying himself with more work.

* * *

Tears fell from Fate's eyes after Heero had left the room. Why was their relationship so complicated? She still loves him and she knew it was wrong of her not to visit him when he had woken up from the coma. She didn't expect Heero to forgive her but can't they continue to be friends? Can't she just stay by his side like she used to?

As Fate looked at the chair that was now empty, she was surprised when she saw a stalk of purple wild flower on the seat. It was a very small flower and it paled in comparison as compared to all the gifts that she had received in the room, but she knew that it was from Heero. She picked it up and looked down at the small flower. Tears continued to fall from her eyes when she realized that she should have just been grateful that Heero was here to see her. He was here to check on her… He had even brought her a get well gift and all she did was made him angry. She held the flower close to her as she continued crying. _Heero…_

* * *

To be continued…

Author's Note: Thank you for continuing to support this story. The two of them finally met each other, but there seems to be too many things that they need to clear up. Will these two people ever figure out that they love each other and be together? Stay Tuned, Please read and Review, NO FLAMMERS!


	19. Confrontation

**Family**

**Chapter 18: Confrontation**

Author's note: Previously on Family, Fate and Heero had a chat, but Heero left in anger. She invited Heero to her last concert in St. Annecy. Heero was forced to go for the concert and it was an eye opener for him. After the concert, he went to find Fate and complimented her. But then Fate fainted due to over exhaustion and was admitted to a hospital. Heero visited Fate, but things turned ugly.

What's going to happen next? Can Heero forgive Fate? Can they be friends like they used to be? Will they ever know what the other feels for them? Or is there really too much between them that their relationship can no longer be repaired?

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you continue to support it. **Please read and review, NO FLAMERS!** Pairing: HeeroXOC

* * *

After Colony 202, 15th August

Colony L10, St Annecy

St. Annecy Military Base

Afternoon

Heero was standing in the middle of the field and watching the new recruits do their laps in the field. He wanted to run with them, but he didn't want anyone to know that his leg has almost fully recovered. The sun was shining brightly and the weather was hot. Heero narrowed his eyes when he saw one of his men slowing down to a walk.

"Jog, don't walk!" He shouted.

The soldier immediately started jogging again. Heero turned to look at McKnight who was recording the time the men were taking to complete each lap. McKnight shook his head and showed him the timing on the stopwatch. They were far too slow. This is the new recruits' second week here. They have improved a lot from when they first started out, but they were still far from Heero's target. Heero knew that they will be the first ones to die should they be sent out on a mission right now. It would definitely take a month before they can be on par with the rest of the soldiers from the St. Annecy Company.

Heero observed them in silence and could tell that they were getting tired. The new recruits have been doing different types of training since 4am in the morning; hence it was understandable that they were tired.

"One more lap before they hit the showers and have lunch." Heero told McKnight.

McKnight nodded.

"One last lap!" McKnight announced.

That seems to get their attention and Heero watched as some of the new recruits started to run faster so that they could finish their run. Just then a soldier walked up to him and McKnight. He stopped infront of Heero and gave him a salute.

"Major Wingate, your wife is here to see you."

McKnight stared at the soldier in shock; Heero nearly dropped his walking cane that he was holding onto, but managed to keep his face emotionless.

"Wife?" McKnight asked, looking at him in question.

"She's standing there." The soldier told them.

They turned and Heero was unhappy to see Fate standing behind the chain link fence. _What is she doing here and how could she claim to be my wife?_ Heero thought to himself. It has been two days since he had visited her at the hospital.

"Get back to your post." Heero told the soldier.

The soldier nodded and left them alone. Heero knew that this is a male dominated place and that Fate is a beautiful woman, but he hated the attention that she was getting from all the soldiers who were there. Everyone seems to be checking her out, yet somehow Fate doesn't seem to notice that she's attracting a lot of attention.

"I thought you said she used to be your friend but she's actually your wife?" McKnight asked him.

Heero noticed how the new recruits were all looking at Fate instead of concentrating on their run.

"I will personally dig your eyes out if anyone else turns to look there. Get back to your run!" He barked.

They all scrambled to continue on their run while Heero walked towards Fate. He noticed that she looked slightly better as compared to how pale she was when he visited her in the hospital. She was wearing a white summer dress and a pair of high heels. She had let her long golden blonde hair down. She looks beautiful despite her simple and clean look.

"I made it clear that I didn't want to see you again." Heero told her when he stopped infront of her, trying to appear cold.

Heero looking around and he noticed how McKnight was watching them from the field. There were also many pairs of eyes watching them. Feeling like it wasn't a place for a private chat; Heero grabbed her hand and dragged her off with him.

"Where are we going?" Fate asked.

Heero didn't answer as he continued to drag her with him. He brought her to a place that was far away from the buildings and away from watchful eyes. There were benches and tables here as well; it was a quiet sitting place. Heero knew that they can have a private chat here. But he checked the area just to be sure that no one was around before he turned towards Fate.

"How did you get in?" Heero asked.

"I told them I wanted to see you, but they wouldn't let me in. So I said that I am your wife. The guard looked shocked to hear that but he didn't say another word and lets me in." Fate answered.

Heero narrowed his eyes at her, but it didn't seem to affect her.

"You should not have lied that you were my wife."

"It was the only way in." Fate whispered.

"Why are you here?" Heero asked.

"I'm here to see you." Fate told him softly.

Heero didn't respond to what she had said. He merely continued to stare at her.

"I know that you don't wish to see me again, but I simply couldn't leave things the way they are." She told him.

Heero knew that she was referring to their relationship and their last conversation.

"Leave, this place is not suited for someone like you." Heero interrupted, not wishing to hear her talk about their last conversation.

"At least let me finish what I have to say first." Fate told him softly.

"Leave and never come back here again. I will throw you out the next time I see you." Heero told her.

He turned to leave, but Fate stepped infront of him instead, blocking his way.

"Get out of my way." Heero said in a warning tone.

"No, not until you have heard what I have to say." Fate told him.

Their eyes met and Heero could tell that she was determined to have her way. But he didn't want to hear any of her explanation.

"I thought about what you have said, you are right, it was wrong of me to not visit you when you have woken up from a coma. But I didn't know that you wanted me there. You rejected me and I was only trying my best to move on without you. That was why I didn't visit you and that was why I was with Matthew. I thought that you didn't need me anymore. " Fate told him.

Heero was silent.

"I… was also afraid that we would simply return to the way we once were and I realized that I cannot live like that. I can't be your friend anymore, and if I can't be something more to you, then I would rather be nothing at all." Fate told him.

Their eyes met instead and Heero could tell that Fate was speaking of the truth. She looked at him sadly instead.

"Then why are you here now?" Heero asked.

If she would rather be nothing at all, she would have stayed away. She wouldn't have talked to him and asked him to go home. Fate looked down sadly.

"I… finally found out about your situation from your friends on your birthday. You didn't even show up for your own birthday party and that was when I knew something was off. Jace told me that you were missing and I knew that I had to know the truth about what have happened to you." Fate told him.

It didn't add up, why did she even bother about him?

"On the 19th of May, I went to France, Marseilles with Quatre. We met Sylvia Noventa and Mrs. Noventa." She told him.

Heero was stunned to hear her say that. _She was in Marseilles that day? But why was she there?_ Heero thought to himself.

"We knew that you will be there, hence we went there hoping to find you there. But we were too late as you have already left." Fate told him.

Heero was silent for a while. How did she know about Field Marshall Noventa?

"You knew?" Heero asked softly.

"About Field Marshall Noventa? Yes, Duo told me about him some time ago." Fate told him.

Heero looked away from her; he was so stunned that he didn't know what to say. She knew... about what he had done… It wasn't something that he was proud of and it was definitely something that he never wanted her to know about. He was going to kill Duo when he sees him.

"Heero…"

"Don't say a single word." Heero told her, wishing that he hadn't heard what she had just said.

"No, I'm not going to stop. Not until I have finished telling you everything." Fate told him.

Heero remained silent as he tried to recover from the shock.

"I broke up with Matthew after that day." Fate told him.

That was surprising news, but Heero didn't understand why.

"Why did you do that?" Heero asked.

Heero felt that Fate had singlehandedly ruined her own chances of having a happily ending.

"I was confused as to what to do after I have learnt the truth of your situation from your friends. I was worried about you, but after having a talk with Mrs. Noventa made me realize something. That was why I broke up with Matthew." Fate told him.

Heero said nothing, it wasn't of his concern that she had broken up with Matthew. But it was a pity, as he thought that Matthew is a good person that she could be with.

"Then I was on the concert tour, your friends found out that you were in the army. We were worried that you couldn't survive in the army, especially with your leg injury." Fate told him.

Heero noticed the way Fate was looking at his injured leg.

"Then we found out that you were in St. Annecy, Trowa and Quatre came here to try to convince you to return to VLA with them but were not successful."

She fell silent for a moment.

"You know the rest of the story from there onwards." Fate whispered.

"You didn't answer my question, why are you here now?" Heero asked.

Fate looked at him sadly instead.

"Isn't it obvious if you think about it?" Fate asked.

"No, nothing is obvious when it comes to you!" Heero snapped.

"I'm here because I love you!" Fate exclaimed.

Heero was so stunned that he didn't know what to say or react. She still loves him? But how was that possible? She left VLA to forget about him, she kept her distance, and got herself a boyfriend and now she's here…

"It was why I was struggling with my feelings so much, because I wasn't sure how I felt about you. After the talk with Mrs. Noventa, she made me realized that I still love you. I thought that I had moved on, but I was wrong. I never stopped loving you! That was why I broke up with Matthew. Because it was wrong to deceive him and it was wrong of me to be with someone else when I'm still thinking of you." Fate explained.

Heero couldn't bring himself to look at her. She walked up towards him instead; Heero turned to look away from her. But she simply moved so that she was directly infront of him. Heero turned to look away from her again, but she reached out and cupped his cheek with her hand. Heero was so stunned by her action that all he could do was continue to stare at her. Her hand felt warm against his cheek. This familiar touch, her familiar warmth… Heero could even smell her familiar yet unique rose scent as they were standing so close to one another. He had missed all of these things about her. Her Sapphire Blue eyes met his Prussian Blue ones.

"I still love you Heero." She told him.

Heero said nothing, but merely continued to meet her gaze. It seems to have been ages since he had stared so deeply into her eyes. There was something in her eye as they continued to stare at one another in silence.

"Even if you don't love me, even if you continue to push me away. Even if you are in the army and even if you are disabled. I will always love you." She whispered.

Heero saw the sadness in her eyes, but her gaze never wavered. Heero knew that she was telling the truth, her love for him was practically written in her eyes.

"I will continue to love you regardless of what you have done in the past. Because the person I love is you and the past makes you who you are now." Fate whispered.

But Heero didn't want to believe it, how could she still love him after all that he had done to her, after all the bad things that he had done in the past? For once he didn't know what to do or say. Fate caressed his cheek softly instead. It took Heero a lot of will power not to close his eyes and savor the feeling of her familiar warmth on his cheek. God, he missed her touch… He missed her…

"I know that I have abandoned you once, and that I have no right to ask you for forgiveness. I know that you probably hate me, that you don't want me to be here with you and that you don't wish to see me again." She whispered.

Heero could see the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"But that's not going to change the way I feel about you." She whispered.

Heero didn't respond, he merely continued to look at her. She took in a deep breath instead and let her hand fall from his cheek. Heero missed her touch and her warmth instantly as her hand left its place on his cheek.

"I will wait for you." She told him.

Heero didn't respond, he merely stood there and continued to stare at her.

"No matter how long it takes this time round, I will wait for you even if it takes forever." Fate told him.

"You are wasting your time, Fate." Heero told her.

Why does she want to wait for him? Is she waiting for him to love her? Is she waiting for him to come to her only when he could bring himself to forgive her?

"Maybe I am. But I tried to move on and it got me nowhere." She told him.

No one said another word after that. Wind blew past them, but the silence continued.

"I know that we have a lot to talk about, things to catch up on and misunderstandings to clear up…"

She trailed off when she saw the same emotionless face of his. She looked down sadly instead, but then she moved closer to him and slipped a card into the pocket of his uniform coat.

"When you feel that you want to talk or that you are ready to give us a chance, you know where I will be." She whispered.

Heero didn't say a single word nor did he respond to what she had said.

"I will be in St. Annecy for a while." Fate told him softly.

Fate continued to look at him sadly before turning to walk away. Heero watched her go, knowing very well that he could stop her from leaving and tell her how he truly felt about her. But he couldn't do it… He knew that he didn't deserve her love. She was better off with someone else. He couldn't make her happy, that was why he couldn't tell her the truth. That was why he was standing here and watching her leave.

* * *

That night,

SilverWings St. Annecy Hotel, Governor Suite

Heero had started a six star hotel in St. Annecy, to allow tourists or visitors to St. Annecy have a comfortable place to stay. There wasn't any hotel or inn there that could be compared to this hotel. The service, food and rooms are good, the rates were affordable. Fate was currently staying in the Governor Suite of the hotel as she will be in St. Annecy for a while. Federick was against the idea of her remaining here in St. Annecy without any protection, but he couldn't argue with her as he had to return to VLA for an urgent mission. Quatre had to return to Colony L4 to deal with matters concerning his company, but he promised to drop by to visit her, when he could.

Fate was sitting down on the edge of the large bed with Meteor in her lap. She was glad that she could finally have time for herself after her concert tour have finally finished. She had been exploring the City of St. Annecy and taking in some sites today after she left the Military Base. It had been a long day, but she was still excited about exploring a new city. She still has places to go and things to see tomorrow. She was actually waiting for Heero to find her, but there was always a possibility that he's not showing up, or he will take a long time before even showing up. Hence she was glad to have this kind of distraction and that there are things for her to do.

Summer was ending soon… Usually she will spend her summer in Japan, Tokyo with her family or in London with her grandmother. Yet this year she will be here, in Colony L10, St. Annecy, waiting for a man to love her… She can't believe that she have spent most of her summer on the concert tour. She sighed, if only she had more time to enjoy her summer days.

An image of Heero came into her mind. She looked down slightly and felt her heart start to race at the mere thought of him. He looked so handsome in that uniform of his. Fate blushed and shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking of Heero like this. She sighed yet again; it would be great if she could spend the remaining days of summer with Heero. If only their relationship could blossom into love.

Fate knew that she was expecting too much, there was no way Heero could suddenly love her that easily. Yet her love story with Heero was filled with so many hardship, tears and bad memories. There were very little sweet and happy moments. It was a far cry from her ideal love story.

"Meteor, what should I do? He doesn't even seem to notice me." Fate whispered.

"Seduce him, seduce him!" Meteor announced.

Fate's face turned red and she suddenly felt hot at the idea of what Meteor had said.

"Meteor!" She exclaimed.

"Seduce him, seduce him!" Meteor continued to exclaim.

Fate continued blushing, but she doubt that Heero would respond to her even if she tried to seduce him. She knew that he doesn't want her. She knew that she is beautiful, everyone says that too, but Heero doesn't seem to think so. It only upsets her to know that he doesn't think of her as beautiful. It also caused her to lose her confidence in her outer appearance. Why isn't Heero attracted to her? He's definitely not gay or he would not have been with Relena. Or maybe it was because he still thought of her as a child?

Fate knew that she would be crushed if she tried to seduce him and get no response from him instead. She was starting to believe that even if she stripped naked infront of Heero, he wouldn't even react to her, but would merely walk away from her. She was reminded of the fact that they have slept together once. Then again Heero was drunk that night and he didn't know that it was her. Tears fell from her eyes as she continued to think further into the matter. Does he only want her when he's drunk? Was she that ugly to him?

She sighed and wiped her tears away. She has to sleep early as she still has a long day tomorrow. She got into bed and turned off the lights in the hotel room. As she lied awake, she stared up at the ceiling and prayed that somehow, someday, Heero will love her.

* * *

Meanwhile, St. Annecy Military Base

Heero's Office

The clock continues to tick as seconds passed by. Heero was sitting at his desk doing reports as well as reading up on upcoming missions. His eye fell on the card that was on his table. It was a name card of the hotel that Fate was staying in and she had written which room she was staying in. Heero was glad that she had chosen his company's hotel, it was a good choice. Heero closed the file that he was reading and picked up the card. Should he find her? He thought about the conversation that they had in the morning and replayed the whole thing in his head again. He sighed and placed the card down. No, he shouldn't go to her… Eventually she will be tired of waiting for him and will return to Japan on her own. That's where she should be, without him.

* * *

Three days later, 18th of August

Colony L10, St Annecy Military Base, Heero's Office

It was already morning and after a heavy rain last night, most of the outdoor facilities were wet. Heero has been busy with overseeing the training of the new recruits, but now he was in his office as there were other things that he needed to do. Heero walked over to the glass windows of his office. He was still holding onto his walking cane, but he wasn't using it. He practices walking on both of his legs sometimes just to make sure that he could walk properly when the time comes. He no longer felt any pain when he walks on both of his legs or when he shifts his weight to his left leg. Heero knew that he still needs to train his leg more so as to strengthen it.

He sighed as he looked out at the blue sky. He's looking forward to the day where he could continue walking on both of his legs without the help of his walking cane. Then again he would miss carrying such a weapon around and there will definitely be people who will be pestering him for answers. Answers as to how he can even walk on both legs again when his left leg was so damaged that it cannot be healed. As his thoughts wondered, he suddenly thought of Fate and wondered what she is doing now. A knock on his door broke him from his trail of thoughts.

"Come in."

Major McKnight came into the room with a file in hand. He saluted Heero and passed the file to him. It was a statistics report of the new recruits. Their results have improved a lot since the first day they got here. Heero nodded as if dismissing him but Major McKnight didn't move to leave his office. Heero turned to look at him instead as if questioning him why he wasn't leaving.

"I have also received a message from your wife." McKnight told him.

Heero narrowed his eyes at him, but he saw the smile on McKnight's face and knew that he was teasing him about the wife part.

"What did she say?" Heero asked.

"She asked me to tell you that she's leaving St. Annecy today."

Heero said nothing; he merely turned to look out of the glass windows. Finally she's leaving St. Annecy.

"Did she mention where she was going?" Heero asked McKnight.

"She said that she's going to VLA, to see her father-in-law."

Heero was stunned to hear this; Fate's going to VLA to see Carlton! Heero turned back to look at McKnight.

"Did she say why?" Heero asked.

"No, nor did I ask. Besides isn't it normal for someone to visit their husband's father?" McKnight asked.

Heero was lost in his own thoughts, while McKnight shrugged instead.

"When is her flight?" Heero asked.

"She said that she's taking the flight at 9am."

Heero checked his watch and saw that it was already 8.30am.

"Why didn't you tell me beforehand?" Heero asked.

"I was busy with the new recruits, plus you mentioned that you didn't want to see her so I thought…"

McKnight didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Heero had already left the room. What surprised McKnight was that he could walk so fast even with an injured leg. Then again McKnight smiled, it was obvious that Major Wingate had feelings for this "wife" of his. Then again, it would be hard to reach the airport in merely 30 minutes.

* * *

St Annecy Airport

Fate was sitting down on one of the benches and she turned to look at the clock on the wall. There was only fifteen more minutes before the boarding gate to her plane opens. Fate turned and looked at the doors of the airport. What was she doing? She already knew that Heero wouldn't show up, but why was she still waiting for him? She was upset that Heero didn't even come to find her when she was in St. Annecy. She had spent her days exploring the city and now she's leaving St. Annecy as she has finished exploring the city.

The more she thought of Heero's situation, the more she became aware of the fact that Heero wouldn't have been able to join the United Colonies Army on his own. She talked to Heero's friends about it and all of them believed that Carlton must have been involved. Fate then volunteered to meet with Carlton to find out what was going on. Quatre advised her not to, but her mind had already made up. She's going to find out the truth. She will be going to VLA to look for Carlton. From then on, depending on Carlton's answer, she will determine if she will return to St Annecy or Japan.

Fate looked at the clock on the wall again and knew that it was pointless to continue waiting. Standing up, she picked up her hand carry bag and placed Meteor inside of it. After that she approached the departure gates, determined to find out the truth from Carlton.

* * *

Heero was aware that time was ticking away and that he was going to be late. Unfortunately he was stuck in traffic as there had been a car accident. He was starting to feel annoyed with the slow traffic. He knew that if he could run he would get out of the car and run to the airport. By the time the car finally reached the airport, it was already 9.45am. He directed the driver to drive him to the back of the airport. As he got out of the car, he walked over to the chain link fence. He looked at the number of planes at the airport and saw the plane that Fate was on. He had checked beforehand using his mobile phone to find which airline's plane she was boarding.

Heero said nothing as he watched the plane slowly moved to the runway. He was well aware that Fate was on board the plane and that he was too late to stop her. The plane started to run down the long runway before it finally lifts off into the sky. Heero looked up at the sky and watched as the plane flew further and further away. He suddenly wondered why Fate would want to see Carlton. Then again, he hoped that she will be safe. And if it's possible, maybe they will meet again in the near future.

Heero looked down and stared into space for a while before returning to the car. He asked the driver to drive him back to the military base. As he thought of what he should do now, it occurred to him that he could call Carlton later to find out why Fate went to find him.

* * *

Four days later, 22nd August

Colony L1, VLA, L'espoir

Morning

Carlton Wingate was busy going through the files that his secretary had brought over for him to sign. They were mainly documents that states the decision made by the different supreme councils in each Colony regarding the changes they were going to make. Carlton shook his head and rejected a few of the proposals. After all of the files were looked through, Carlton knew that there was much more work to do. It was tough to be the President of the Colonies and look after the welfare of every civilian in the ten colonies.

"Mr. Wingate, Miss Fate de Camden is here to see you." His secretary reported.

"I don't remember her scheduling an appointment."

"She didn't, sir. Should we ask her to leave?" His secretary asked.

"No, let her in and prepare a new set of tea." Carlton told her.

She nodded and left the office. It was only later that there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Carlton called out.

The door opened and Fate came in with Meteor behind her. Fate was wearing a black suit jacket over a pink cocktail dress. She had tied her long hair up into a pony tail. Carlton didn't say a single word as he continued to examine her. She looked a little pale, as if she hadn't been well. It was only when he was assured that they were left alone that he started to speak.

"This is a rather unexpected visit, Miss Camden." Carlton informed her.

"I'm aware of that, sir. However there is something that I wish to walk to you about." Fate told him.

Carlton stood up and walked over to where the sitting area was. He gestured to the sofa, signaling for Fate to join him. Fate came over and they sat down on the sofa opposite him. A female staff came in with a tray filled with a tea set. She left after pouring both of them a cup of hot tea. As Carlton drank his tea slowly, he watched as Fate added milk and five teaspoonful of sugar before stirring her own tea. None of them said a word as they drank their tea. Fate set her tea cup down gently on the coffee table before looking up at him.

"You don't like the tea?" Carlton asked.

"I'm not here to have tea with you, Mr. Wingate." Fate told him softly.

Carlton said nothing but set his own tea cup down on the coffee table. Personally, Carlton doesn't know Fate well. But he had heard stories of her and that have allowed him to make conclusions about her character. They seldom chat with one another and at the start, Carlton have always known her to be his dearest friends' eldest daughter. He remembered the first time they met, that time Fate was still a baby yet Helen and Belmont were so proud of her. But looking at her now, he realized that she have grown up into a beautiful lady.

"Why are you here, Fate?" Carlton asked her.

"I'm here about…Heero." Fate told him softly.

"What about Heero?" Carlton asked.

"I know that he have joined the United Colonies Army and is now a Major rank soldier. I am also aware of the fact that he's in Colony L10, St. Annecy right now." Fate told him.

Carlton was silent, how did Fate find out about this? Carlton had ensured that the army has kept this a secret from everyone.

"Heero might have covered his tracks so that no one knows where he have been, hence we believed him to be missing. However, you already knew where he was all along." Fate told him.

Carlton didn't say a single word; he merely continued to look at Fate.

"Heero might have lost his job as a Preventer, but there is no way a disabled man can join the United Colonies Army that easily despite of his past achievements." Fate told him.

"What are you trying to imply, Fate?" Carlton asked.

"It was you. You were the one who helped Heero to get into the United Colonies Army." Fate accused.

Carlton wondered how Fate knew about all of these and how she had known that it was him who has helped Heero. Then again it didn't explain why she was here.

"Why are you really here, Fate?" Carlton asked softly.

"Why did you let Heero join the United Colonies Army, especially when he's injured?" Fate asked.

Both of them were silent, but their eyes met. Carlton could see the sadness and concern in her eyes.

"Are you trying to imply that it was cruel of me to allow my eldest son to join the army when he's disabled?" Carlton asked.

Fate was silent but Carlton already knew that she had indeed thought of him as cruel. Carlton picked up his tea cup and drank softly. He sighed before placing the tea cup back down.

"Months ago, I brought Heero here and gave him two options. I asked him to go into hiding as I was aware that his enemies are after him. He rejected that option immediately without any hesitation. The second option was to join the United Colonies Army, as a General rank. I know that you must be wondering why I offered such a crazy option to my son." Carlton told her.

Fate didn't speak; she merely continued to look at Carlton. Carlton sighed yet again.

"I admit that I do not know Heero well due to different reasons, however I do know that there is one thing that he will always continue to do and that is to protect the peace between the Colonies and Earth." Carlton told her softly.

Fate looked down sadly instead; she seems to be caught in her own thoughts.

"That was why even after the war had ended and even when there is peace, he still chose to continue fighting." Carlton told her.

"It was why he became a Preventer." Fate whispered.

"To tell the truth, all he knew of was to fight and when the war had ended, he didn't have anything else. Being a Preventer was one of the only options that he had." Carlton told her softly.

Carlton sighed yet again; he found it hard to talk to Fate about Heero, especially when she loves him so much.

"Soon it became his only purpose in life… All that he could do was fight and continue to fight." Carlton told her softly.

"But he found all of you, his real family." Fate whispered.

"Yet it was already too late." Carlton told her sadly.

Fate looked at him in surprise.

"Allow me to be frank, Fate. For even after so long, I still feel as if I don't know him at all. Nor had he gotten any closer to any of us since the first day he became a part of our family. He separated himself from us and made no attempt to change the way things were." Carlton told her softly.

Fate said nothing, but she looked down sadly. She was aware that Heero have isolated himself from his own family and made no attempt to let any of them get closer to him. Fate thought that maybe Heero had felt that he simply didn't fit in with them or maybe he too was afraid of being hurt. Fate knew that it was a big step that Heero must be willing to take to allow people to get close to him. But after being alone for so many years… He must have felt that he could still continue to get by without anyone else. That was probably why he still continued to separate himself from them.

"We tried hard to make him a part of us, but how can we make him a part of our family when he obviously doesn't wish to be a part of ours?" Carlton asked her softly.

There was pain in Carlton's eyes and Fate knew that it must be hurtful to have a son who wants nothing to do with them.

"Then the landslide happened." Carlton told her softly.

Fate felt that the landslide had been an eventful incident. It was a turning point in their life as well as Heero's, as many things have changed since that faithful night.

"He was removed from the Preventer force as he was disabled. As fighting had became his only purpose in life, Heero didn't take things well." Carlton told her in a grave tone.

Fate knew what Carlton was referring to.

"All of us were shocked when Heero tried to commit suicide. We always thought that he was someone who will never resort to suicide." Carlton told her softly.

Fate felt the same way too, which was why she was so shocked when she learnt that Heero had tried to kill himself. Matters only got worse when he attempted suicide thrice.

"The days after that had been hell, for Heero and for us. He lost himself and became mentally unstable. We had to lock him up so that he wouldn't hurt anyone else including himself." Carlton told her in a grave tone.

Fate said nothing; she hadn't been there at that time hence she didn't know what have exactly happened. But it seems to have been a bad time for everyone and hence Fate refrained from asking about the details from anyone.

"I visited him when he was in a Psychiatric Hospital. I could hardly believe that the man before me was still my son… The man before me was in so much pain and he no longer had the will to continue living. He wanted to die; he wanted someone to put him out of his misery." Carlton told her softly.

His eyes were clouded and Fate knew that he was probably thinking about the time when he had visited Heero. Hearing this from Carlton only increased the feeling of guilt that she felt towards Heero.

"Then a miracle happened. He managed to get back on his own feet but he was no longer the same again. Something in him had died when he got through that darkness on his own. He decided to work at his company, but the situation changed when his enemies learnt of his disability and came to kill him." Carlton told her softly.

Fate continued to look down sadly.

"I didn't know how he felt then; after all he was forever a mystery to me. But I saw how much he hated being on the sidelines. He hated not being able to fight; he hated not being able to protect the ones that are important to him. I thought of ways to help him and eventually letting Heero join the army was the only option left." Carlton told her.

Fate looked like she was about to say something but Carlton held up his hand, signaling her to let him finish first.

"If he joined the army as a General rank, he will be protected by the soldiers of his division. He will also have the power to give orders to protect the people that are important to him by deploying his men. He will also be able to protect the peace between the Colonies and Earth by fighting. It was a win-win situation for him as he will be able to get his purpose of living back and protect those around him. Heero chose to join the United Colonies Army as it was indeed the best option for him." Carlton told her.

"But it could be dangerous in the army especially for someone who is disabled." Fate told him.

"Yes it could be, but the danger would be minimized if he is of General rank and does not need to work in the field." Carlton pointed out.

"He didn't join the army as a General." Fate whispered.

"He asked to be of a Lieutenant rank, but I let him enter the army as a Captain rank." Carlton told her softly.

"So he had to work in the fields, with only one good leg left." Fate whispered.

Carlton was silent and no one spoke for a long time. The silence between them was heavy and tensed.

"Joining the army wasn't his only option left. He had a shot at life, a life without fighting." Fate told him.

Carlton was silent as he looked at Fate.

"Yes he had been fighting for all of his life even after the war has already ended, but isn't it time for him to stop fighting? There is no need for him to continue to fight anymore; he had a chance of living a normal life like anyone else." Fate told him.

"Normal… Do you seriously think that Heero would have chosen to lead a normal life?" Carlton asked.

"He would have if you didn't offer him the option to pick up his guns and continue fighting!" Fate exclaimed.

Carlton was silent for a while.

"You should have given him the option to live a normal life. Instead you sent him, a man who is now disabled back into the battlefield. He wouldn't stand a chance being in the army with only one good leg and it's far too dangerous for him. It's as if you sent your own son to die, Mr. Wingate!" Fate exclaimed.

"He chose to continue fighting, Fate." Carlton reminded her.

"And you let him." Fate whispered.

Carlton didn't say anything else, while Fate looked down sadly instead.

"I saw him in St. Annecy. He was still as quiet and cold as ever, but I saw the sadness and loneliness in his eyes. He's thousands of miles away from here; he doesn't have any of his friends and family members with him. He's left out there all alone, having to fend for his own survival. Didn't it occur to you that he would feel lonely?" Fate asked.

Carlton was silent, it hadn't occurred to him that Heero would feel lonely out there.

"He woke up from a coma, realized that he lost everything and had to get back on his own feet. He might have lost his purpose in life, but he still needs someone to help him through this tough time. Yet you let him join the army which sent him far away from everyone that he knew or is close to him. He's forced to get by on his own and it will only make him more used to be by himself. One day he will feel as if he doesn't need anyone anymore and by that time it will already be too late for everyone to help him. Can't you realize that letting Heero join the army is only going to pull him further and further away from everyone that is close to him?" Fate asked, looking up at Carlton.

Carlton was silent, but he knew that Fate had a point. Being along in Colony L10 will only cause Heero to drive the people around him further and further away.

"And what do you suggest that I do now?" Carlton asked her softly.

"Bring him home." Fate told him.

Carlton was surprised by her suggestion.

"That is out of the question…" Carlton told her almost immediately.

"I'm not asking you to remove him from the army. I know that he made that decision to join the army to continue fighting. Removing him will only make matters worse. Even though I admit that I do not like the fact that Heero's in the army, but I know that we will not be able to stop him from doing what he wants." Fate told him.

"Then what are you suggesting?" Carlton asked.

"Find a way to bring him back to VLA. I'm sure you can find ways to transfer him back to VLA." Fate told him.

Carlton was silent as he thought about the matter.

"Please think through this seriously before making a decision." Fate told him.

Carlton didn't answer her.

"Please, Mr. Wingate, bring Heero back home. He has already been separated from his family and friends for far too long. Even though he doesn't mention it, I'm sure he misses everyone and that he dislikes being alone in Colony L10." Fate told him.

Carlton remained silent, but Fate stood up instead.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Wingate. I hope that I'm not disturbing you from your work." Fate told him softly.

With that she turned to leave the room, Carlton couldn't resist the urge to ask her.

"If you met Heero in St. Annecy, why didn't you convince him to return to VLA?" Carlton asked.

Fate stopped in her tracks and turned to look back at him.

"I did but I was unsuccessful. Besides, I doubt that he would want to see me or talk to me anymore." Fate told him softly.

"Why would you say that?" Carlton asked.

Fate looked down sadly instead.

"He hates me now." Fate whispered.

Carlton finds that a little hard to believe, why would Heero hate Fate?

"He hates me because he felt that I have abandoned him when he needed me the most. He's right… I did abandon him for my own selfish reasons and hence I have to pay the price." Fate told him.

Carlton watched as Fate gave him a sad smile.

"Isn't it painful to be hated by someone that you love?" Carlton asked her.

She didn't answer, but continued to give him a sad smile.

"Why are you still helping him?" Carlton asked.

She didn't answer but merely bowed her head at him before leaving the room. But Carlton could already guess her answer to his question. She's helping him because she still loves him and doesn't want him to be away from his friends and family. Carlton sighed instead, Heero was a fool. Yet so was he.

* * *

1 week later, 29th August

Colony L10, St. Annecy Military Base

Heero's office, Afternoon

Heero and McKnight were going through the details of the mission tomorrow. They were giving suggestions on how to carry out their mission successfully. Heero listened to McKnight's idea and pointed out the loopholes in them. Eventually they started to plan the mission plan together.

"Are we sending the new recruits out?" McKnight asked him.

"The three best performing ones." Heero told him.

"I will make the arrangements." McKnight told him.

That was when they heard a rather loud noise coming from outside. Heero and McKnight moved to the glass windows to see what was going on. They saw many soldiers running to the gates. They seem to be excited about something.

"I believe it's the post man." McKnight told him.

Heero refrained himself from rolling his eyes. As this was a military base, letters from outside were only received once a week. E-mail are strictly prohibited unless the soldier has obtained a captain rank and above. This rule was enforced so as to protect military secret and to prevent secrets from being leaked into the outside world. As soldiers only received their letters from their friends and loved ones once a week, they are often excited when the postman comes.

To Heero, the scene before him felt more like dogs running to the postman for the postman's newspapers. Heero never receives any letters from anyone, mainly because he chose not to let anyone know where he was. Hence it could explain why he wasn't acting like the rest of the soldiers who were eager to receive their mail.

"You don't seem excited." McKnight told him.

Heero merely went back to his seat behind his desk.

"It's just mail." Heero told him bluntly.

McKnight laughed instead.

"Yes it's just mail, but it's different when it comes from your family or even the people that you love." McKnight told him.

"Let's continue." Heero told him.

They continued to plan their mission plan and it was only later when there was a knock on Heero's door.

"Come in." Heero called out.

A soldier came in and saluted both of them.

"Major Wingate, you have a letter." The soldier told him.

Heero was a little surprised to hear that. He never received any letters ever since he came to St. Annecy. He noticed the smiled on McKnight's face. Heero nodded and the soldier handled him the letter. Heero's eyes fell on the handwriting on the letter and he already knew who the one who sent it to him was. The soldier left them alone and Heero placed the letter in the cupboards on his desk. Then he continued to plan the mission plan with McKnight. McKnight didn't question him as to why he didn't read the letter. It was only when they were finished that McKnight left the room.

Heero only took out the letter after the door closed. He examined it slowly and knew that the letter was from Fate. Fate seldom writes letters to him, but when she does, Heero cannot help but admire her penmanship. She has beautiful handwriting but the funny thing about her letters was that they were of different languages. Sometimes she writes to him in English, sometimes in Japanese Kanji. He opened the letter slowly, being careful in not ripping the letter's envelope. She had written this letter in Japanese Kanji and Heero was glad that she did. In this modern era, many people write letters in English and there are lesser people who know how to read Kanji. Hence even if this letter falls into the wrong hands, they will need someone else to help read this letter. Heero read the letter easily as he knew Japanese Kanji as well.

The letter was brief, telling him that she's now back in Sakura City, enjoying the last remaining days of her summer there. She didn't mention about her talk with Carlton and Heero hadn't had the time to ask Carlton about it either. She invited him to her 21st birthday party and had also enclosed an invitation card. She hoped that he would attend her birthday party, not to celebrate her birthday, but to use it as an excuse to be able to see his friends and family again. She also mentioned that his friends and his family miss him and that she hoped that he will be able to return back to VLA soon. Lastly, she asked him to be careful and to take good care of himself.

Heero was a little surprised by her letter. It was really brief and neutral. It was almost as if she wrote it to a friend of hers. As he looked at the bottom of the letter,

"P.S. I sincerely hope that one day you will come to forgive me."

Heero closed the letter and said nothing as he thought things through. He opened up the invitation to her birthday party and wondered if he should attend it. He hardly attended her birthday parties even though she invited him each year.

It was only some time later that he picked up the phone and called Carlton, intending to ask him what Fate had talked to him about.

* * *

To be continued…

Author's Note: So Fate finally tells Heero that she still loves him, but Heero feels that Fate would be better off without him. We also learned of why Carlton allowed Heero to join the army. I wrote this chapter so that everyone can understand a little more about Carlton Wingate, who is Heero's father. Even though their father and son relationship wasn't good, Carlton still cares a lot about Heero. So what's going to happen next? Will Heero be able to return to VLA?

**Please Read and Review, but NO FLAMERS.** Thank you and please continue to support my story Family.


	20. The Rose Locket Necklace

**Family**

**Chapter 19: The Rose Locket Necklace**

Author's note: Previously on Family, Fate went to find Heero and told him the truth of what have happened. She admits that she still loves him and that she will wait for him. Heero discovered that Fate was going to see Carlton and rushed to the airport to stop her. But he was too late and Fate's plane had already taken off. Fate confronted Carlton as to why he helped Heero to join the United Colonies Army. Heero received a letter from Fate inviting him to her 21st birthday party.

Will Heero attend Fate's birthday party? Can he forgive her for abandoning him when he needed her the most? Will Carlton take Fate's advice to bring Heero home? Will Heero be able to go home?

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you continue to support it. **Please read and review, NO FLAMERS!** Pairing: HeeroXOC

* * *

3 weeks later,

After Colony 202, 19th September

Colony L10, St. Annecy, St. Annecy Military Base,

Afternoon

Heero was walking towards Major Thomas' office to hand in his application for a week off. He have thought about it and decided that he wants to attend Fate's birthday party. He will need at least a week to travel from St. Annecy to Japan and back. He had a feeling that Thomas will approve his application as Heero hadn't taken any day offs since the first day he was here in St. Annecy. As he approached Major Thomas' office with the help of his walking cane, he saw that the door was ajar. Nevertheless Heero knocked on the door first and waited for Thomas to give him permission to enter the room.

"Come in."

Heero pushed the door open and walked into the room. Thomas looked surprised to see him, but Heero saw that he was in the middle of a video conversation with Major General Weller.

"I can come back later." Heero told Thomas.

"No, it's alright, Major Wingate. Please close the door behind you." Weller told him.

Heero closed the door behind him and was asked to sit down. He turned the chair so that he can look at the screen better before sitting down on it. Heero folded his application and hide it inside his uniform coat's pocket. Weller started to inform Heero about a new mission that he would like the St. Annecy Company to take.

It was actually a mission that the army has been unable to complete for two years. Many different men have tried to take on this mission, only to fail or lose their lives in the field. The mission was dangerous as it involved going undercover in an unknown territory. But it was something that they couldn't ignore as the enemy was an organization that was believed to be dealing with nuclear weapons. If it was true, they will have do everything they can to put a stop to this organization's operations. Weller was asking them to take on this mission, but they have the right to refuse to as it is a very dangerous mission.

"We should turn it down." Thomas told Heero.

Heero had expected Thomas to turn down the mission; he would always turn down missions when he heard that they are hard. But if it was true that nuclear weapons were involved, things could get ugly. Heero asked for more details about the mission and Weller provided him with it. Looking through the reports, Heero realized that the mission was indeed dangerous. But as the army has failed to complete this mission in the past two years, the information given in the reports was outdated and no one knows the current situation of this mission. This makes the mission critical and Heero knew that they have to do something or they might be too late to stop them. Nuclear weapons were weapons capable of massive destruction and it could easily wipe out the Colonies. Heero knew that he have to look into this matter regardless of how dangerous it was. He wasn't going to let anything disrupt the peace that he had worked so hard to protect.

"We accept the mission." Heero told Weller.

Weller smiled, while Thomas looked stunned.

"You cannot do this Major Wingate. You are putting our men's lives at risk!" Thomas exclaimed.

"More people will die if the nuclear weapons are used." Heero told him.

"Wingate is right, but this mission will take up a lot of time and hard work. Naturally it has higher risk than other missions, but it's a critical mission hence we cannot ignore it. I suggest that you inform the men in the unit about this and start to come up with a plan. I hate to inform all of you this, but the moment you enter the territory, all of you will be left alone on your own. You won't be able to contact anyone and no one will be there to help you. You have to fend for yourselves and not get your covers blown." Weller told him.

This meant that they will have to complete the mission on their own without any help from the army and they will be completely cut off from everyone they know. Things could go bad easily without back up and there was a very high chance that they might lose their lives during this mission.

"The mission could take as long as two years to complete. Of course the sooner it ends, the better. But I'm aware that missions like this cannot be rushed. Pick a team of men who you find are capable and trustworthy to go on this mission. I will contact you later, Major Wingate." Weller told them.

Heero nodded and both of them saluted Weller before he hung up.

"Are you certain about this?" Thomas asked.

Heero nodded.

"So what brings you to my office in the first place?" Thomas asked instead.

Heero remembered about his application for a week off, but he realized that if he does go for the mission, it was highly possible that they will have set off immediately. This means that he will not be able to go for Fate's birthday party. And if what Weller said was true, he will probably spend another year or two in complete isolation from everyone. He will not be able to see, talk or even write to them. Suddenly the idea of the mission seemed bad, but for the Colonies' sake he has to make his own sacrifices.

"I just wanted to inform you that the postman has arrived." Heero lied smoothly.

Thomas seems to be distracted hence he didn't seem to hear him. Heero then excused himself and went to find McKnight to inform him about the mission. On the way to McKnight's office, Heero tore his application for a week off and threw it into the rubbish bin. He was a little disappointed but the mission comes first.

* * *

Three hours later,

After informing his men about the details of the mission, they asked for three more volunteers. Heero and McKnight were going on the mission hence there was only three more space left. They didn't want to bring too many people into the mission as it would only cause suspicion. For a long silent moment, no one raised up their hands to volunteer to go on the mission. Heero didn't blame them as it wasn't an easy mission and one will not be able to contact anyone else during the entire duration of the mission. The duration of the mission was uncertain; it could take months or even years before it's finally completed. A year without any contact with the people one knows can be rather unbearable.

"Not even letters?" A soldier asked.

Heero shook his head, letters were too risky. Everyone was silent, but they looked at each other as if expecting three brave men to take up the mission. Heero did want to take the mission alone, but it was impossible for him to do so, not with his injured leg. He did have someone else in mind to go on the mission with him, but he was unsure if the man in question will agree to do it.

"No one is willing to volunteer for this mission?" McKnight asked.

No one said anything but they continued to look at each other. McKnight turned to look at Heero instead.

"What should we do?" McKnight asked.

"We cannot force them. Two people it will be then." Heero told him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" McKnight asked him softly.

Heero merely nodded.

"But your leg…"

"I will come up with something." Heero cut in.

McKnight sighed and dismissed the men so that they could go back to their duties.

"Take time to say goodbye to the people you know and get packing, we will set off in five hours time." Heero told McKnight.

McKnight nodded and left the room. Heero went back to his office and he typed an e-mail to his friends and family. He was brief in his e-mail, but he informed them that he was sent on a secret mission and will be away for a year. He had estimated that the longest duration to complete the mission would be a year. He told them not to worry about him and asked them not to look for him as he won't be in St. Annecy. He informed them that he will not be contactable throughout the entire year and they should refrain from trying to find him even if there is an emergency as it would only blow his cover and put the entire operation at risk.

To his best friends, he asked them to leave coded messages at a private channel on the internet if there was an emergency. He mentioned that there is no guarantee that he will be able to read their messages in time as it depends on the mission's situation. He also informed them that he will get back to them as soon as it's possible. He also made a small note asking them to look after Fate in his absence. After he was done writing his e-mails, he sent them out.

He checked the time on the wall and did a mental calculation to find out what the current time in Japan was. As it was still afternoon in Japan now, Heero knew that it was okay to make the call now. He decided to make the call with his own mobile phone. He checked to make sure that his phone was secure and set up a secure private phone line. As he started to go through his contact list, it then occurred to him that he didn't have Fate or Meteor's new number. Then again he wondered if he should call Fate. Can't he send her an e-mail too? No, knowing Fate, she will probably be more worried when she saw his e-mail. But wait, why was he even calling her in the very first place?

Heero placed his mobile phone down and thought this through again. He knew that he wouldn't be able to contact anyone that he knows for a maximum of a year. Any normal people would probably be calling their good friends, their family and their lover by now. But Heero had chosen to send e-mails instead, yet somehow he feels that he wants to call Fate. Heero shook his head, what was wrong with him? Could it be that he's starting to be a normal man? That he wants to call the woman he loves to tell her goodbye?

It suddenly felt like a stupid idea, but Heero cannot deny the fact that he does want to call her. But what was he going to say to her? He cannot disclose any details or any information about the mission and it seems wrong to call and tell her that he would be gone for a year. Sighing, Heero picked up his mobile phone and dialed Sakura Mansion's home number. There was a slight chance that she might not be home right now and that would mean he had missed his chance to say goodbye. The call took quite long to process as the distance from Colony L10 to Japan was really far and it takes time for the phone signal to travel. Heero believed that even if the call was successful, there was a chance that there will be delays. Heero waited patiently for someone to pick up the phone on the other end. The phone was picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello, how can I help you?" It was Light.

"May I speak to Miss Fate de Camden?" Heero asked, knowing that he has to be formal.

"May I ask who is on the other end?" Light asked.

Heero knew that Light was only being cautious as these phone calls could be made by the media or even crazy fans. Heero hesitated for a moment and wondered if he should tell Light who he was. But as he was about to answer Light,

"Who is it?" A soft female's voice asked.

"It's for you, Miss Camden." Light said.

Heero heard Fate thanking Light before taking over the call.

"Hello?" She asked.

Heero felt a little odd to be hearing her voice again; her voice was familiar and smoothing to him. Nevertheless he wondered what he should say first.

"Hello?" Fate asked again as Heero didn't say a single word for a rather long moment.

Heero desperately searched his mind for the first thing to say to her.

"Is there anyone there?" Fate asked.

Heero knew that he should say something or Fate would hang up. But somehow his mind was totally blank, he felt speechless.

"Is it you, Heero?" She asked suddenly.

Heero was stunned, how did she know that it was him? Nevertheless he cleared his throat and replied her.

"Yes. How did you know it was me?" Heero asked her.

"You don't talk much even on the phone." Fate told him.

Somehow Heero wanted to press the video button on the screen of his mobile phone. It would switch the phone call to a video call and it would allow him to see her one last time before he goes off for his mission. It has been a month since they have last met and Heero already misses her. But he should not see her again, at least not yet.

"Is something wrong?" Fate asked suddenly.

"What makes you think that something's wrong?" Heero asked.

"You only call when something's wrong. Did something happen?" Fate asked gently.

Heero felt guilty suddenly, he had never called her for the sake of talking to her, even when they were friends?

"I can't attend your birthday party." Heero told her softly.

Fate didn't say anything for a rather long moment; he knew that she was upset.

"Is that all that you wanted to tell me?" Fate asked him softly.

"No."

Heero paused for a moment before continuing.

"I will be away on a mission for a year; you won't be able to contact me as well." Heero told her softly.

"You are fighting again?" Fate asked softly.

"Yes." Heero answered softly.

No one said a single word for a rather long moment.

"Will you be back?" Fate asked him.

"I don't know." Heero answered honestly.

Fate was silent again.

"Don't die Heero." Fate whispered, and her voice wavered as if she was about to cry.

Heero was silent as he couldn't promise her that he won't die.

"I have to go." Heero told her.

"Take good care of yourself, and thank you for calling me." Fate told him.

"Bye."

"Goodbye Heero." Fate told him.

Heero was about to hang up when he heard her say that she will miss him very softly. Heero was a little taken aback to hear this, but if this was going to be his "last call" to Fate, then maybe he should tell her the truth.

"Fate, there is something that I want to tell you." Heero told her.

She didn't speak, as if waiting for him to continue. Heero tried to tell her that he loves her too, but felt that it was wrong to do it over the phone.

"I will tell you when I see you again." Heero told her softly.

"Oh…" She whispered, and Heero could tell that she was disappointed.

"I will miss you too." Heero whispered so softly that he was certain that only he could hear it.

"Goodbye, Fate."

Heero hung up before she could say anything else. Heero sighed, but the heaviness in his chest didn't feel any lighter. Then he went to his own room and started packing his bags for the mission.

* * *

Meanwhile, Japan, Sakura Mansion

Fate was a little disappointed that Heero had hung up on her. She placed the phone back down and for a long moment did nothing but continued to stand there. She closed her eyes and could feel how fast her heart was still racing. It was unlike Heero to call her, but she later understands that he did it to tell her that he will be away on a mission for a year. Nevertheless Heero calling her was a slight improvement and it told Fate that she can continue to be hopeful that one day Heero will indeed forgive her. Then again, what did he mean when he said that there was something that he wanted to tell her? Fate frowned as she wondered what he wanted to say.

Sighing, Fate pushed the thought of that away. She knew that she will be worried about Heero and that she will be praying everyday to the gods above to allow him to return back to St. Annecy safely. As Fate turned to go back to her room, she realized that her birthday was only six days away. But Heero wasn't coming to her party hence she was certain that it would be yet another sad birthday this year.

* * *

1 week later, 26 September

Japan, Sakura City, Sakura Mansion

It was Fate's 21st birthday yesterday. Her family had thrown her a big birthday party at the De Camden mansion last night. Fate didn't want to attend her own birthday party, but her two best friends Rebecca and Arabella convinced her to attend her birthday party. She met a lot of people last night and had a great time chatting with them. She danced with a few gentlemen and it didn't take long before she realized that she was enjoying herself. She was glad that she had time to catch up with the friends that she seldom sees and was glad that everyone enjoyed themselves too. The food and drinks were great, but the fireworks didn't seem to fascinate her.

She had a private conversation with Heero's friends hoping to find out more about Heero's situation, but they informed her that they only received a brief e-mail from him. Fate returned to Sakura Mansion with a headache last night. She wasn't sure if she had drank too much champagne or she have been dancing so much that her head was starting to spin.

She slept in late this morning before waking up to eat lunch. After that she started to check her e-mail and read the birthday messages and cards that her fans have sent her. She wrote thank you replies and looked through the information Kimberly sent her.

It appears that Kimberly have helped her to take on a lot of new jobs. They were mostly magazine photo shoots, interviews on shows, runway fashion shows as well as fashion photo shoots. Kimberly explained that a lot of her clients wanted to book her for their latest autumn clothing line. Fate had a feeling that she will be very busy in the month of October.

Just then she heard the doorbell ring and wondered who it was. Light knocked on the door to her room some time later.

"My lady, you have a delivery for you." Light told her.

It then occurred to her that she have yet to open all the birthday presents that she have received yesterday. She took the large parcel from Light and thanked him. Light left her room while Fate brought the parcel to her desk. She examined the parcel first and saw that it was sent from her grandmother, Karone from London. She smiled as she opened the parcel carefully knowing that it was the birthday present that her grandmother gave to her. There were two well wrapped boxes and a card inside. One of the boxes was a lot smaller than the other one. Frowning at the sight of two boxes, she looked at the card first. Her grandmother wished her happy birthday and mentioned that she have sent her a birthday gift. She later then went on to explain that the other present came from Heero. She explained that Heero came to visit her in London on the 19th of January and asked that she send his present to her.

Fate was surprised that Heero will give her a gift for her birthday. He doesn't usually give her gifts and he never did remember when her actual birthday was. But what surprised her even more was that Heero went to London to see her grandmother. 19th of January… it was the day after she met Heero again in Sakura City. Fate suddenly wondered what Heero and her grandmother had talked about.

Fate opened the large present first and smiled when she saw that it was a brand new western tea set. She was certain that it was the gift her grandmother gave her. She opened the box to examine the tea set and make sure that none of them were broken during their delivery from London to Japan. The design and the colouring of the tea set was very fine, telling Fate that it was of high quality. She then brought the box containing the tea set to the kitchen so that Elaine could put it away for future use. She returned to her room and picked up Heero's present.

It was the first time that he had given her a birthday present and she couldn't help but feel excited about it. She couldn't wait to find out what he has given her. She opened it very carefully, not wanting to rip the wrapping paper of the very first gift that he has given her. After the wrapping paper was carefully removed, she saw that it was necklace box. She gently opened the necklace box and gasped in shock when she saw the necklace that was inside.

Lying in the necklace box was a golden and oval shaped locket. There was a beautiful pink rose painted on the white porcelain that was in the middle of the front surface of the locket. Small roses were also carved on the front of the locket, around the white porcelain. It was a beautiful antique looking rose locket necklace. Fate could tell that it was cleaned and well polished as the gold was shining in the light. As Fate examined the locket that was in front of her, it occurred to her that this was in fact the same locket that she had lost many years ago.

It was a memento of hers as it was the last gift her grandfather gave to her before he died. He had passed away when the war was still raging on and when Fate was really young. It was the only thing she had that reminded her of her grandfather hence it was precious to her. But she lost it in the summer of AC 197. It was also during that same summer that she met Heero for the second time.

Picking the necklace up gently in her hands, she sat down on the edge of her bed and opened the locket gently. She was a little disappointed to see that the locket was empty inside. She remembered clearly that before she had lost the locket, the inside of the locket contained a small photo of her grandfather. She didn't take it out as she wanted to remember what her grandfather looked like. But now, the photo of her grandfather was lost. As she looked at the open necklace box, she noticed that there was a card inside. She picked it up and read it.

_I found this during a Victorian Vintage __Jewellery__ Auction. I thought that I should return it back to you; after all it's the most important thing to you._

_From Heero_

Fate placed the card back into the necklace box and gently examined the locket in front of her. After looking at it again, she gently closed the locket and held it in both of her hands. She closed her eyes and thanked god above that she have finally found this memento after losing it for five years. As she looked down at the locket in her hands she thought about the summer of AC 197 and what have happened that caused her to lose this necklace.

* * *

Flashback,

Five years ago, Summer of AC 197

Japan, Tokyo, De Camden Mansion

Carlton and Rachel were very good friends of Fate's parents, Belmont and Helen. They were childhood friends and got together rather often. Even after they were married and have their own family, the four of them never failed to meet each other again. This was how the Wingate family is a close family friend of the De Camden family. When Fate and her siblings were still young, they often played with the Wingates. However war broke out, tensions were high, violence and killing were everywhere. The De Camdens decided to move to Japan and never saw the Wingates again. It was only when the war ended in AC 195 that the four good friends could finally meet again. After many long years of separation, the two families finally meet each other again in the summer of AC 196. Time had changed all of them and their children have grown up.

It was in the summer of AC 197 that the Wingates came to Japan to spend their summer time with the De Camdens. That was also the first time that they have brought Heero with them. They introduced Heero as their long lost eldest son. The De Camdens were surprised to see Heero, but congratulated the Wingates on finding their long lost son. It was also the second time that Fate met Heero again. She was surprised to see him again, nevertheless she was friendly towards him, but Heero kept his distance from everyone including her. He didn't join his family or anyone for the activities that they have planned, he was often nowhere to be found and he hardly ever talked to anyone. Fate's siblings found Heero rude and cold to them; hence they totally ignored him and kept their distance from him. No one wanted to try to include Heero in their activities; no one even wanted to talk to him. Fate was upset about how things were and tried to talk to Heero but Heero gave her the cold shoulder. She even included him in their activities, but Heero never did show up. Everyone asked Fate to give up on befriending Heero; that she should just let him be. But Fate refused to give up.

As she thought back about it, she wasn't exactly sure why she refused to stop trying to be his friend. It could be because it was only polite to be friendly to him; after all he's her guest. Then again, it could also be because she saw the sadness and loneliness in his eyes. Fate knows that it was saddening and lonely to not have any friends at all, hence she didn't want anyone to experience this type of pain, especially someone like Heero. Fate continued to talk to him and tried to be his friend, even though he continued to ignore her.

Many days have passed and Fate found that it was quite fun to talk to Heero. He wouldn't say a single word at all hence Fate found that she could talk to him about absolutely anything. She wasn't really sure if he was even listening to her, but she didn't mind. It was fun just being with him under the hot summer sun. But one day things changed… Fate was talking to Heero about how her day has been and as usual he was reading a book from the De Camden Mansion's library. For some time nothing seemed different, until Heero closed the book that was in his hand with a loud snap. Fate trailed off almost immediately and for a long moment no one said anything.

"You are annoying."

Fate was surprised that he actually spoke for the very first time, but then she started to feel hurt. He had found her presence annoying… But then Fate surprised even herself by laughing out loud.

"I'm glad that you finally said something. I wondered how long you can keep this up."

He stared at her as if she was insane or something.

"You must have been annoyed that I'm pestering you every day." Fate told him with a smile.

He continued to stare at her as if wondering if she was really insane.

"Thank you." She told him instead.

He continued to stare at her, but didn't say anything.

"Thank you for your umbrella and thank you for listening to me all these time." Fate told him with a smile.

The umbrella was referring to the first time she met Heero. Heero had lent Fate his umbrella during a heavy rain and he walked off into the heavy rain before Fate could thank him.

"I wasn't listening." Heero told her softly.

Fate smiled instead, she had expected as much. From that moment onwards, Heero slowly started to talk to her. He still talks very little, but at least he was talking to her. And Fate was glad that she didn't give up on him.

One day, she was talking to Heero about the necklace that she was wearing. It was the necklace that her grandfather gave her before he died and she told him how it's the most important thing to her. Fate then took off her necklace and showed him the locket. Heero admitted that it was a beautiful locket as well and Fate was so happy that she was beaming at him. Soon it was lunch time and they went to the large dining room for lunch. Their two families will always have their meals together.

Heero was seated opposite of Jace and Fate was seated next to Jace for lunch. Jace saw the rose locket necklace that she was wearing and asked her if he could see it. Fate took off her necklace and showed it to Jace. Jace was fascinated with it and told her that it was a beautiful locket. Fate smiled happily at the compliment and slipped the necklace back on. They continued to have lunch and returned to their activities after lunch. All of them planned to go swimming by the nearby river but Fate chose not to go because she found it embarrassing to be seen in her swim wear.

As the summer weather was hot, she took a bath and changed into a new set of clothes. It was only when she was dressed that she noticed that her rose locket necklace was missing. She remembered placing it on her table after taking it off before she went for her bath. She searched her entire room and the bathroom but was unable to find it. Fate started to panic as it was indeed something very precious to her. It was a memento of her grandfather and it was the most important thing to her as it has been with her since she was really young. She looked around the mansion and found Heero in the library. Heero seems to have noticed that she was looking around frantically for something.

"What are you looking for?" He asked almost immediately.

She told him that she was looking for her rose locket necklace and Heero surprised her by helping her to look for it. They looked around the entire mansion and were only halfway through when night has already fallen. Their siblings returned from their swim in the river and Fate asked if any of them have seen her locket necklace. No one seems to have seen it, but Fayne was awfully silent and it made Fate suspicious. She questioned Fayne when they were alone in her room but nothing could prepare her for what her younger sister was about to say.

"Have you seen it?" Fate asked.

"I have…"

"Where is it?" Fate asked.

"I threw it in the river." Fayne told her.

Fate was stunned to hear her younger sister say that.

"Fayne, what do you mean? Do you mean that you took it and accidentally dropped it into the river when you went swimming?" Fate asked.

"I did take it, but it was no accident as I threw it into the river." Fayne told her.

Fate was stunned and Fayne started to brush her hair as if nothing had happened.

"But why? Why did you do that?" Fate asked.

She had never expected Fayne to do something like that. Fayne threw her brush down on her dressing table in anger.

"Why? Isn't it obvious why? You know that I like Jace and yet you show off that stupid locket of yours to get his attention. I hate it when you talk to him; I hate it even more that he keeps on looking at you!" Fayne exclaimed.

"I wasn't showing it off; he asked me if he could see it." Fate explained.

"As if, you were smiling so sweetly at him as if you were trying to… seduce him!" Fayne exclaimed.

Fate was stunned, how did her 15 year old sister even know the word seduce? That aside, it was obvious that Fayne had threw her locket into the river because she was jealous that Jace was giving Fate the attention that Fayne had wanted.

"Fayne, how could you say that? I'm your sister and I'm not fighting for Jace from you!" Fate told her.

Fayne didn't seem to believe her.

"I'm shocked that you will do something like this, Fayne." Fate told her softly.

"Stop trying to sound so noble, I know very well that you have your eye on Jace! I will not let you have him!" Fayne shouted at her.

Fate was feeling angry and upset. But she raised her hand and slapped Fayne hard. It was the first time she had ever hit anyone. She has always been gentle and was against violence, but this time she felt that Fayne had gone too far. Fayne was so stunned that she was speechless.

"You have gone too far, Fayne! I'm your sister! How could you do this to me?" Fate asked.

Fayne didn't move, nor did she say a single word.

"I'm really disappointed in you, Fayne. I thought that you were much better than that. I guess they were right when they say that jealously makes one ugly. I don't like Jace; you can have him for all that I care." Fate told her.

Then she left Fayne's room in a hurry. She asked the footman to bring the car around and she met Heero as she was waiting for the car. Fate felt that it was one of the worst moments of her life. She just found out that her sister had thrown her most important thing into the river because she was jealous of her. Fate was close to tears and she was trying hard not to cry yet Heero had to chance upon her. She looked away and pretended not to see him, as she didn't want to cry in front of him.

"The car is ready, Miss." The footman told her.

Fate nodded and hurried towards where the car was.

"Where are you going?" Heero asked.

Fate didn't answer; instead she continued walking towards the car. Heero surprised her by reaching out and catching her by her wrist. She was so stunned that she stopped in her tracks. She tried to say something, but found it hard to even speak. She tried to contain the tears that were dying to spill out of her eyes.

"Fate?" Heero asked softly.

It was the first time he called her by her name, but Fate was so upset that she couldn't say anything. She freed herself from his hold and got into the car instead. She asked the chauffeur to drive her to the nearby river. She managed to compose herself during the car ride, but was disappointed when she reached the river to see that it was already so dark. There weren't any light there and it was so dark that it was impossible to see anything. Refusing to give up, she asked the chauffeur to return to the mansion and get a huge torchlight. As stood by the river's side, she looked up at the night sky as she waited for the chauffeur to return. She wasn't afraid of the dark and knew that no one will come here at night as it was so dark that no one can see anything.

The chauffeur returned some time later, but Fate was surprised to see Heero coming out of the car. She didn't know how, but she has always been able to tell Heero and Jace apart even though they look identical. Heero handled her a large torchlight and she saw that he was holding one as well.

"What are you doing here? You should be in bed by now." Fate told him.

"I'm helping you find your necklace." Heero told her.

"How did you know that I was looking for it?" Fate asked softly.

Heero didn't answer; instead he turned on the torchlight and walked towards the river. Fate followed him and they made their way to the river bank. They took off their shoes and Heero rolled up his pants while Fate went into the river to start looking for her necklace. It was almost impossible to search for anything in the dark; she could hardly see anything in the water. She reached down under the water to look for her necklace and felt nothing but rocks and mud. Heero was also searching the river with her. They searched for hours but no one was able to find the thing that they were looking for. Fate was starting to feel cold and tired for searching for so long. Her clothes were wet and her hands were wrinkled for being in the water for too long. But she refused to give up, she has to find it! It's the only thing she had that reminded her of her grandfather, it was the something that he gave to her before he died. She cannot lose it, it was important to her!

She continued looking for it but their search was in vain. A few more hours later, Heero approached her as his torchlight had run out of battery.

"Let's stop." He told her.

Fate shook her head and refused to stop her search. But she was forced to do so when her torchlight ran out of battery too. Without any light source, it was impossible to look for anything.

"We can return tomorrow." Heero told her.

Fate didn't move or speak for a very long moment. She stared at the water in front of her.

"Let's go." Heero urged her.

He started to move towards the river bank. But Fate didn't want to leave; she wanted to continue to search for it. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep at all until she has found it. But what if she could never find it? Does this mean that she will lose it forever? Tears welled up in her eyes and this time she didn't even try to hold them back. She couldn't hold her tears back anymore and she didn't care if she was crying in front of Heero. For a long moment she did nothing but stood there and cried. She only opened her eyes some time later to see that Heero was standing in the river some distance away from her. He was looking at her with the same emotionless look on his face. Fate thought that he was going to reach out and hug her, to tell her that it was okay to cry, but for a long moment he just stood there and did nothing. Fate only cried harder when she realized that Heero wasn't going to comfort her.

She didn't remember how she made it back to the mansion as everything seems to have passed by in a whirl. She cried throughout the rest of the night in her own room. She was already out of the mansion when the sun was up. This time she knew that she wasn't going to stop searching for it. She searched from sunrise to the evening without stopping at all. She felt cold, hungry and was feeling a little weak but she still refused to give up. Heero didn't continue to join her in her search and she didn't expect him to. He was probably thinking that it was a hopeless task and has gone off somewhere to enjoy his summer. It rained heavily that night but Fate refused to leave the river and continued her search in the heavy rain. She finally returned to the mansion at midnight, feeling tired and weak. She didn't care the shocked look on everyone's faces as she slowly made her way towards her room.

For the next few days, Fate did nothing but continue to search for her necklace in the river. She will go out of the mansion when the sun rises and return only when it's midnight. She hadn't eaten anything at all as she had no appetite. Everyone asked her where she was but she didn't say a single word. Fate was angry when she saw the smug look on Fayne's face. She ignored her sister and walked past her up the stairs.

"You will never find it no matter how hard you look for it. It's probably gone by now." Fayne told her.

Fate was feeling so angry that she knew that she would push Fayne down the stairs, but resisted the urge to do so. No, she isn't like Fayne; she will never do something to harm anyone. During the fourth day, she saw Heero when she was going out of the mansion. The sun had just rise and Fate didn't want to lose any time. She was surprised to see him get up so early, usually everyone else will only wake up at around 9am.

"Give it up, Fate." Heero told her.

Fate was so stunned that he would say something like that. She kept silent despite being hurt by his words. Out of everyone here, she thought that Heero would be the only one who would understand how she felt.

"Think of your health." He told her.

Fate walked past him instead, not wanting to hear anything else. But Heero reached out and caught her by her wrist, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Let it go, Fate." He told her.

She freed herself from his hold and went on to continue her search. She fainted due to over exhaustion and lack of food on the seventh day and was admitted to the hospital. When she woke up, the first thing she thought of was to search for her rose locket necklace, but her mother forbids her to leave the hospital room. Helen then explained that she would have drowned if Heero hadn't pulled her out of the river after she had fainted. She then asked what she was looking for. Fate admitted losing her rose locket necklace but lied as to how she lost it.

Fate was forced to rest in bed but she was anxious to go back to the river to search for the necklace. Heero came to visit her with the rest of his family. He didn't say a single word while his family was around. It was only when they have left that he approached her. Fate asked him to help her to continue to search for the necklace, but Heero took out something from the pocket of his pants and handled it to her. Fate took it from him and saw that it was her rose locket necklace. She was immediately overwhelmed with joy, he had found it!

"You found it!" She exclaimed.

But Heero shook his head and that was when Fate realized that it wasn't a locket. She looked at him in surprise and it then occurred to her that it wasn't her rose locket necklace. On further observation, it looked almost identical to her rose locket, but the difference was that the colour of the rose on the front was blue instead of pink. And it cannot be opened, it wasn't even a locket, it was merely a pendant necklace.

"Why are you giving me this?" Fate asked.

"It's a substitute." Heero told her.

Fate stared at the pendant necklace in her hand and suddenly felt outraged, how can something like this replace her real rose locket necklace? That was a memento; this was… just a plain necklace.

"It's just a pendant necklace." Fate whispered softly.

"It can be your rose locket necklace if you want it to be." Heero told her.

Fate frowned at him instead as she didn't understand what he meant.

"I know that this cannot be compared to the memento of your grandfather but at least you can use it as a substitute. It will take some of the pain away." He told her.

Fate still didn't understand what he meant.

"You can keep this as a substitute until you find the real one." Heero told her softly.

Fate closed her hand around the pendant and realized that it was of the same size, but it wasn't the same thing. For a long moment no one said a single word as Fate looked down sadly.

"It's gone Fate, let it go. Accept that it's gone." Heero told her softly.

"I don't want to, there's still a chance that…"

She trailed off when she saw the look on his face. It wasn't an actual look, as his face was still as emotionless as ever, but there was something in his eyes that caused her to stop talking. She thought about the matter at hand. She didn't want to accept the harsh truth that the most important thing to her was gone for good. She didn't want to accept the fact that she might not even be able to find it ever again.

"I don't want to." She whispered, as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

She looked down sadly instead.

"It's the most important thing to me…" She whispered.

She felt her own body start to tremble and she clenched her hands into fists.

"Are you going to spend the rest of your life searching in the river for it even though you might never find it?" Heero asked.

He was right; she couldn't possibly search for it every day…

"But…" Fate whispered.

No one said a single word for a rather long moment.

"Do you believe in fate?" Heero asked her suddenly.

Fate's eyes widened in shock but then she nodded.

"Then believe that you will be able to find it again and wait for that day to come." Heero told her.

"What if I don't find it again?" Fate asked softly.

"Then it's not meant to be." Heero told her.

Their eyes met for the first time and Fate looked down at the pendant necklace in her hands. Fate thought about it carefully and knew that Heero was right. She had lost the most important thing to her, but she can't sit there and continue to sulk about it for the rest of her life. She has to move on and maybe one day she will be able to find it again. The pendant necklace will act as a substitute and she can look at it to remind her of her rose locket necklace that she had lost if she misses it. She closed her hand around the pendant necklace and looked at Heero instead.

"Thank you." She told him.

Heero merely nodded and Fate gave him a sad smile.

End of Flashback

* * *

Back to the Present

Fate never did ask him if Heero knew that Fayne was behind it, but till this very day, she have never told anyone that Fayne was the one who threw her necklace into the river. She did it to protect Fayne as Fayne is still her sister and she was partly at fault. She should have thought of Fayne's feelings and cleared the misunderstanding with Fayne sooner. After what happened, she found that she could no longer live under the same roof as Fayne and moved out to Sakura City on her own with only Light and Elaine. Her parents were against it at the start, but she managed to persuade them to let her live with Light and Elaine as she wanted to be independent.

She moved on with her life and gradually as time passed, the pain was less painful and she has slowly come to forgive Fayne for her actions. Three months after the Wingates have returned to the Colonies, Fayne came to find her and apologized for what she did. Fate forgave her for what she have done and comforted her sister as Fayne cried. As months and years passed by, Fate had slowly forgotten about it. It could also be due to the fact that it didn't take long for Fate to find a thing that had become the most important thing to her. It was love, but to be more exact, it was her love for Heero.

Looking at the card that Heero have written to her, she wondered how she should tell him that the rose locket necklace wasn't the most important thing to her now. And that the most important thing to her now was him. She moved over to her desk and opened her jewellery box. She looked through it and took out the pendant necklace that Heero have given to her. She didn't need this anymore, but somehow she still wanted to keep it after all it was the second gift that Heero had indirectly given her. The first gift that Heero had given her was his umbrella but she had already returned it to him the third time she met him.

Fate sighed as she kept the rose locket necklace back in its necklace box. She should write a thank you note to Heero for finding it for her. She smiled again as she thought of Heero; he was actually rather sweet and kind in his own way. But only someone who has patience and good observation skills will know about this.

* * *

11 weeks later, 16th December

Japan, Sakura City, Sakura Mansion

Time has passed by quickly for Fate. She had been busy taking on jobs for her clients in October and had spent November resting only to start working for her clients again in December. After all, it was winter season now and the fashion industry will always be busy at the start of a new season. Fate was resting in her room when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Light slides the door open and Fate shivered at the sudden gust of cold wind that entered the room.

"My apologies Miss, but Mr. Carlton Wingate is here to see you." Light told her.

Fate was surprised to hear that but she informed Light that she will be there shortly. After Light have left the room, Fate checked her reflection and wore her thick jacket before going to the living room. Carlton's bodyguards were all waiting outside the living room and they looked at her as she approached the living room. Fate went in and greeted Carlton who was drinking a cup of hot tea. She sat down on the sofa opposite Carlton and thanked Light for pouring her a cup of hot tea.

"May I know what brings you here to my mansion, Mr. Wingate?" Fate asked.

"I took your advice and tried to bring Heero back home." Carlton told her.

"You did?" Fate asked, sounding surprised.

"However in order for me to do that, Heero has to be promoted to Lieutenant Colonel Rank. Hence I sent him on a mission and asked him to complete it." Carlton told her.

Fate blinked in surprise, why was Carlton telling her this? No, could it be that Carlton has sent him on a mission that requires Heero to be away for a year?

"The main reason I'm here is to inform you of the good news. Heero has successfully completed the mission with the St. Annecy Company (military unit) and has earned three medals as well as a promotion." Carlton told her.

Fate was silent, it was good news but it seems to be much sooner than she have expected. Didn't Heero mention that he will be away for a year? But he has completed his mission in merely three months!

"I have arranged for Heero's superior officer to transfer Heero back to Colony L1, VLA, where he will be given the authority to form his regiment." Carlton told her.

"Does that mean he will be returning to Colony L1 for long?" Fate asked.

"Yes, he will be there permanently unless there are unforeseen circumstances." Carlton told her.

Fate smiled, it was definitely good news. _Heero, you can finally go home._ Fate thought to herself.

"Thank you, Mr. Wingate." Fate told him.

"No need to thank me. You are right, Fate. Heero has been away from home for far too long." Carlton told her.

Fate continued to smile while Carlton took out a sealed envelope and placed it on the coffee table between them.

"This is an invitation to the United Colonies Army's Annual Promotion Ceremony." Carlton told her.

Fate blinked at him in surprise.

"The army tends to have an official ceremony for all officers who have received a promotion during the year. Medals and honors will also be presented that day. It's going to be a huge event and many people will be there." Carlton told her.

"Heero's going to receive his official promotion there?" Fate asked.

"Yes." Carlton told her.

Fate stared down at the envelope that was on the coffee table. She wanted to be there and see him get promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, but will Heero want her there?

"I am afraid that I cannot accept your invitation, Mr. Wingate." Fate told him.

"May I ask why?" Carlton asked.

"I believe that Heero wouldn't want me there." Fate told him softly.

Carlton sighed instead.

"I admit that I do not know my son well enough hence I do not understand him, but I believe that deep down inside he will want you to be there." Carlton told her softly.

Their eyes met but Fate looked away sadly.

"Rachel asked me to give this invitation to you, as to whether you are attending the ceremony or not, it's up to you to decide." Carlton told her.

Carlton stood up and Fate followed suit. She bowed to him and bid him goodbye. After Carlton had left, Fate picked up the envelope and slowly opened it to look at the invitation card. It seems to be a formal event and there will be a grand ball after the promotion ceremony in celebration of the officers' achievements. Fate wondered if she should go for Heero's promotion ceremony. Will Heero want her to be there?

* * *

Colony L10, St. Annecy, St. Annecy Military Base

Heero's room, Morning

Heero was busy packing all of his belongings as he will be leaving St. Annecy for Colony L1 in the late afternoon. He stopped packing his clothing for a moment and stood up to walk to the glass windows. As he looked out of the windows, he realized that he have been here for more than ten months. He hadn't expected to be here for that long, he had expected to be assigned somewhere else, but he was never transferred. He didn't dislike this place and he clearly remembered what it was like during his first day here. He had been through good and bad times with the men here. He have trained them hard and led them to complete many missions successfully. He had made some friends and knows some of his men well.

But he asked himself, will he miss this place? Yes, he will, after all he spent 10 months of his life here. He started out alone, but now he has the entire army behind him. He had learnt a lot here, but he knows that there was still a place that he must return to. And that place is in Colony L1, VLA where his family and friends are. Heero still didn't feel like he have the right to call that place home, but somehow he wanted it to be. He missed everyone back there and he didn't want to be so far apart from everyone else anymore.

There was knock on the door and Heero picked up his walking cane which he had left leaning against the wall just below the window.

"Come in." Heero said out loud.

Heero turned and saw McKnight coming into the room. McKnight's right arm was in a sling, an injury that he had obtained during their long 3 months mission abroad. The mission had started out with only the two of them. Working along Heero's plan, they managed to gather enough evidence to call for a raid. The last fight was chaotic, but Heero have led the St. Annecy Company to yet another victory and managed to capture the nuclear weapons that the organization has managed to get hold of. The mission came to a close and Heero had earned his promotion by completing the mission that no other man could in the past two years.

McKnight saw the open luggage bag lying on Heero's bed.

"You are leaving?" McKnight asked.

Heero nodded. He kept that news from everyone as he didn't want them to know about it.

"Why didn't you say a word?" McKnight asked.

Heero didn't answer; instead he walked over to his wardrobe with the help of his walking cane and continued packing instead. Heero's leg has actually fully healed but he didn't want to put too much stress on it especially after the tough mission.

"What's going on?" McKnight asked him.

Heero sighed and finally decided to tell him.

"I have been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and will be transferred to Colony L1, VLA." Heero told him.

He saw the sadness on McKnight's face but McKnight managed to keep a straight face.

"Congratulations, Major Wingate." He told him.

"Thank you." Heero told him as he continued packing.

McKnight was silent, but Heero have a feeling that there was something that he wanted to say to him.

"What are we going to do without you?" McKnight asked.

Heero closed his eyes for a moment, before standing up with the help of his walking cane.

"There's still Major Thomas and you. I'm sure that the two of you will be able to manage the men here after I'm gone." Heero told him.

"But… We are not you; we can never lead them as well as you did." McKnight told him.

Heero shook his head instead.

"That is not true; you already know how to lead your own team of men when you came here." He told him.

"But…"

Heero cut McKnight off by raising his hand.

"I saw the improvement in you and I'm glad that you have changed for the better. I believe in you, McKnight. I'm certain that you will be able to lead St. Annecy well." Heero told him.

Their eyes met and McKnight looked down instead.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about your transfer?" McKnight asked.

"It will only cause the men to be upset." Heero replied as he moved to continue packing his luggage bag.

"We have the right to know."

Heero didn't answer him, but then he was surprised when he felt McKnight pat him on the shoulder. He turned to look at McKnight to see him holding out his left hand to him. Heero stood up and faced him properly before shaking his hand.

"It's an honor to be working with you, Major Wingate. I have learnt a lot and I will not forget the lessons that you have thought me. You make a fine leader, Major. I hope that we will be able to work together again in the near future." McKnight told him.

Heero nodded.

"If you ever return to St. Annecy, call me, maybe we can go out and have a drink together sometime." McKnight told him.

Heero nodded and they released each other's hand. With that, McKnight gave him a salute before walking towards the door. As Heero watched him walk to the door, he realized something.

"What is your first name?" Heero asked.

He had always known McKnight by his last name and had never asked him for his first name. McKnight turned and smiled at him instead.

"It's Lionel, Lionel McKnight." He told him.

Heero nodded.

"Thank you for your help all these time, Lionel." Heero told him.

Lionel smiled and left his room. Heero sighed and continued packing his bags. He went into his office to pack his belongings as well. After he was done with packing all of his belongings, he gave his office and his room one last look before leaving.

Heero was walking slowly and was surprised when he saw every soldier standing there waiting for him. It appears that Lionel already knew about his transfer and has informed the men about it. The soldiers saluted him and thanked him for leading them. Heero nodded and was about to leave when Lionel asked everyone to gather round as they were going to take a photo to remember Heero. Heero was forced to take photos with the different units, Major Thomas and of course with Lionel. They tried to squeeze in everyone for a large group photo and managed to succeed in doing so. After that Heero asked the men to continue with their training and to follow Major Thomas and McKnight's orders. Then he saluted them and bid them goodbye.

As the car was driving him out of the military base, Heero turned to look back at his men and watched as they saluted him in return. Heero looked back at the military base and knew that he will miss this place. But there was something much more important that's waiting for him in Colony L1. After the military base was no longer in sight, Heero turned to look ahead as he focused on his journey back to VLA.

* * *

To be continued…

Author's Note: This chapter is what I will call to be a closure chapter. We discover what was inside the small box that Heero had asked Karone to pass to Fate. We also saw a little of Fate and Heero's past. And lastly, it was a closing chapter of Heero's life in the United Colonies Army's St Annecy Company. Naturally he will continue on the next chapter of his life, but for now he's finally able to go back to Colony L1, VLA.

When I was writing this chapter, I faced a few dilemmas. The main thing was to get Heero back to VLA, but how? Then I came up with the idea in the chapter. Of course in real life things like this don't happen so easily. I rewrote this chapter seven times as I wasn't sure I wanted the gift to be the locket. It could have been anything else and have another story to go with it. But in the end I decided to go with the locket and its story as it was the one that worked best and had more meaning in it.

Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for the late update, I have been really busy lately. Do not worry I am a few chapters ahead for this story; I just need to work on how I want the story to go. I also realized that I write angst a little too much that it's hard to write about happy things without it being too saddening. So I will need to work on that part although I think I kind of just spoiled the story for you. Do look forward to the next chapters and please continue to support this story.

Please read and review, but **NO FlAMERS!** Thank you very much.


	21. Back In VLA

**Family**

**Chapter 20: Back in VLA**

Author's note: Previously on Family, Heero was going on a mission that would take him a year away. Unable to make contact during his mission, Heero wrote e-mails to his family and friends and called Fate to inform her of this. Fate celebrates her 21st birthday party and receives the gift that Heero asked Karone to send to her. The gift was revealed to be a rose locket necklace and we learn about what happened 5 years ago during the summer of AC 197. Almost 3 months later, Carlton informs Fate of Heero's promotion and the mission was revealed to be a plan to bring Heero back to VLA. Fate is unsure if she should go for Heero's promotion ceremony and Heero leaves St. Annecy to finally return to VLA.

Will Fate attend Heero's promotion ceremony? What is it that Heero wants to tell Fate? Will they ever be together?

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you continue to support it. **Please read and review, NO FLAMERS!** Pairing: HeeroXOC

* * *

After Colony 202, 19th December

Colony L1, VLA, Airport

Afternoon

Heero Wingate has never felt as happy as he felt today. He couldn't wait for the plane to touch down on VLA and he was anxious to get home as soon as possible. After going through customs, he waited for his suitcase in the baggage claim area. The long flight from Colony L10 to Colony L1 has given him more than enough time to think things through. He had made plans about his future and knew that from here on, things were only going to be harder. He will have to form his own army and train his own men. He made plans to spend more time with his family and friends. His only concern was Fate, was she still waiting for him?

After he found his suitcase, he walked to the arrival gate with his walking cane in hand. As usual there was a crowd of people outside the arrival gate waiting for their friends or family members or even their lover.

"Heero!"

Heero saw his youngest sibling, Aaron running towards him. Aaron is 12 years old this year, but he was still short as he hasn't reached puberty yet. Aaron smiled up at him and seems to hesitate a bit, but then Heero held out his arms and Aaron came over to hug him.

"Welcome home, Heero." Aaron told him.

Heero hugged him and then pats him on his head after breaking their hug. Aaron led him to where the rest of his family was at. Heero was actually surprised that all of them came to fetch him from the airport. He greeted each of his siblings and was pulled into a hug before he could say anything else. It has indeed been 11 months since he last saw them.

"Rachel." Heero called out when he saw his mother.

Rachel smiled at him and came over to hug him. After that, she suggested that all of them go back to the Wingate Mansion for tea. Heero was about to protest as he have to go back to his penthouse and check on how things have been in his absence. But none of them will hear it and they started to drag him away. Then they started to talk to him and filled him in about what have happened after he was gone. Heero was silent, but he listened to what they have to say.

Heero was forced to be in the Wingate Mansion as he drank hot tea and chat with his siblings. He was glad to know that everyone was well. After that they talked about his promotion ceremony tomorrow morning and the grand ball at night. His family was proud of his achievements and congratulated him for earning medals, awards as well as his promotion. As the females discussed about the grand ball, Heero asked Rachel about Carlton. Apparently, Carlton was still busy but he will be present tomorrow as there are a few medals that he has to give out to a few officers in the army.

After a few hours have passed, Heero made his excuses and left the Wingate Mansion. He left to go back to his penthouse and Rolland was happy to see him.

"Master Heero, you are back!" Rolland exclaimed.

Heero nodded and went into the penthouse. He was glad to see that Rolland had kept the penthouse neat and tidy.

"Does it get lonely here?" Heero asked, as Rolland was staying in this penthouse alone.

"It does sir, but I have made friends with the neighbours. And I went on a holiday like you asked me to." Rolland told him.

Heero nodded as Rolland carried his suitcase to his room. Then the two of them went to his study room whereby Rolland gave Heero updates about his company and the estates that he had owned. Heero then made the necessary arrangements and Rolland informed him that the weather this winter was colder than usual. Heero made a mental note to write to the weather station of Colony L1 about that.

"How are your legs, Master Heero?" Rolland asked.

"They are well, but there are a few things that I have yet to try. And I have grown used to having a weapon in my hand; hence it would be difficult to have to give up the walking cane." Heero told him.

"What do you suggest to do instead?" Rolland asked.

"I will need to go to the laboratory the day after tomorrow." Heero informed him.

"Very well sir, is there anything else?" Rolland asked.

Heero saw the clock on the wall and realized that night has already fallen. Standing up, Heero informed Rolland that he will not be back for dinner and that he will be out late.

"I will prepare the limo, sir." Rolland told him.

"There is no need to." Heero told him.

"Shall I call a cab then?" Rolland asked.

"No, I will be driving." Heero announced. It was about time that he finally started driving again.

Rolland looked surprised for a moment and then he smiled.

"Very well, Master Heero."

* * *

Preventer Headquarters

Night time

Night had already fallen but the Preventers were still busy working. Most of them were still at their offices and busy behind their desks. But there seems to be buzz that's going around the office and Duo looked up to wonder what was going on. It was already late yet he still couldn't leave as there were reports to finish before the dateline. To make matters worse, he was hungry and his secretary was off gossiping. Annoyed, Duo came out of his office and saw that his secretary was whispering away with Trowa and Wufei's secretary. (Wufei, Duo and Trowa's office are on the same floor.)

"Is something going on?" Duo asked.

"Quiet Duo, I'm trying to concentrate here!" Wufei shouted from the open door of his office.

"Didn't you hear?" His secretary asked.

"Hear what?" Duo asked.

"The staff at the lower levels saw a silver sports car bearing the SilverWings logo park right outside of the Preventer Headquarters building." She told him.

"What about it? Many rich people can own a SilverWings car." Duo told them.

"Yes, but none of them are as handsome as the man driving it." Wufei's secretary told him.

Duo frowned.

"And who the heck is he?" Duo asked.

"They say that he's back." Trowa's secretary informed him.

"Who?" Duo asked feeling confused.

"Who else could it be? Preventer Wingate is back! Imagine how surprised everyone was when we saw him walking into the building." Duo's secretary told him.

Duo stared at her. Silver Sports Car, Heero walking into the building… It then got to him that Heero's here in this very building right now.

"That's not all. The first place he went to is upstairs." Wufei's secretary told him.

"He went to see Lady Une?" Duo asked.

"No, silly, he went to see Preventer Camden." Trowa's Secretary told him with a smile on her face.

"Oh no…. He didn't!" Duo exclaimed.

"He sure did." Duo's secretary told him.

"Wufei, Trowa, we have an EMERGENCY NOW!" He shouted at his two friends.

* * *

Heero is having the time of his life. It has been ages since he had last drove his own car and he felt the rush of adrenaline as he sat behind the steering wheel. He started the engine and drove the car out of its parking lot. As he stepped on the brakes with his left leg he didn't feel any pain at all hence he knew that his leg have healed enough for him to drive his own car now. He took a longer route as he wanted to feel what it was like to drive again. He started with a slow speed before stepping on the gas to increase his speed to his usual driving speed. He likes the feeling of speeding so fast on the roads and it didn't take him long before he pulled up at his destination. He stopped his sports car outside of the Preventers Headquarters and got out of the car. He still carried his walking cane for assurance, but he walked up the flight of stairs without the help of the walking cane.

As he walked into the building, he noticed that there were still many staff around which was odd as most of them should have already left work by now. He earned a few stares and he noticed how everyone was whispering about him. He walked towards the lifts instead. As he got into the lift, he wondered who he should visit first. He was about to press the button to his friends' office but decided against it. He pressed the button that will bring him to what used to be his office level. The lift brought him up to that floor and as the lift doors opened, Heero stepped out and looked around the entire level.

Some renovation work has been done to the entire level. In the past, this entire level was empty except for his office. But now, the entire level has been used up. There are smaller meeting rooms and three more office rooms but all of them seem to be vacant. There were no lights coming out from any of those rooms except one. Heero walked towards that room and saw a plaque on the wall that has Federick's full name written on it. As he approached Federick's room, he saw that there was a desk placed before Federick's room, signaling that it was his secretary's desk. Judging from the items that were on the table, he could tell that Federick has a secretary as well. He knocked on the closed door instead.

"Come in." He heard Federick's voice.

Heero braced himself mentally before opening the door and stepping into the office. The first thing he did when he went in was to look around Federick's office. His office was plain and professional looking, but it seems to be smaller than his old office. His office smells clean, it was also neat and tidy. Federick's desk was neat and he didn't have many files stacked on it. Federick didn't seem to notice him as he was busy writing something.

"You seem busy."

Federick looked up and he looked surprised to see him. He immediately dropped the pen that he was holding and gapped at him.

"Heero Wingate… What are you doing here?" Federick asked.

Heero walked further into his office and noticed that at least Federick was still able to have a good view of the city from the glass windows. Federick seems to be watching him carefully and he frowned as Heero continued to look around his office.

"Are you doing what I think you are doing?" Federick asked.

Heero didn't know what he was referring to until he realized that Federick was staring at his legs.

"You are standing on your legs." He pointed out.

Heero didn't respond to him.

"But how… Wasn't your leg so badly damaged that it can never be healed?" Federick asked.

"I found a way." Heero told him as it was the truth.

Federick frowned at him but he couldn't stop staring at his legs.

"Are you sure that you are completely healed?" Federick asked looking at him with doubt.

Heero refrained from saying something mean and didn't reply him.

"Why are you here?" Federick asked, getting to the point instead.

"There is something that I would like to talk to you about." Heero told him.

Heero pulled out the chair that was in front of Federick's desk and sat down without Federick giving him permission to do so. The two of them stared at each other in silence. For as long as he remembered, his relationship with Federick has been strained. They do not get along well with one another and Heero knows that Federick hated him. Naturally he never did ask why, but he knew that it was because of Fate. Federick have always treated him as a rival and have often made things difficult for him. Nevertheless there was a reason why Heero was here to see him, and since he is Fate's elder brother, it is only right to inform him of the matter first.

"What is it that you want to talk about? I still have a lot of work to do." Federick muttered.

"It's about Fate." Heero told him.

The two of them were silent for a while. This was the one subject that Heero hated talking to Federick about as he had always been so overprotective of her.

"What about her?" Federick asked.

Heero wondered how he should phrase it so that Federick will not take it the wrong way. But after many failed attempts, he decided to just go with the blunt truth.

"I love her." Heero told him bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Federick asked looking shocked.

"I said that I love her." Heero repeated.

Federick continued to stare at him in shock but then his shock soon turned to anger.

"Do you think that it's funny to joke about something like this?" Federick asked him.

"I'm not joking."

Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a long moment.

"You have done nothing but continue to hurt her and now you expect me to believe that you actually love her?" Federick asked.

Heero didn't answer him but his gaze never wavered.

"Why are you really here, Heero?" Federick asked.

"It's only right to inform you as you are Fate's elder brother." Heero told him.

Federick watched as Heero stood up instead. Heero started to make his way towards the door.

"She still believes that you are her destiny, but I think otherwise."

Heero turned to look back at Federick.

"Prove to me that you are worthy of her love." Federick told him.

Their eyes met for a moment and Heero gave a hint of a smile. He had expected Federick to pick a fight with him, but he didn't.

"Will you be returning to the Preventer Force?" Federick asked him instead.

Heero knew that it was possible for him to return to the Preventer Force now that his legs have fully recovered, but he actually like being in the United Colonies Army. There are more challenges and resources there. Not to mention he will soon have his own army of men to command, being a Preventer cannot give him that.

"No, I like being in the army." Heero told him.

"Pity." He heard Federick mutter.

Heero knew that Federick had hoped that Heero will return to the Preventer Force so that they can be rivals again. Heero opened the door and left Federick's office instead. As he waited for the lift, he looked back at the rooms behind him. This place had been his office for the past five years… But now it was no longer his office and it's time to move on to the next chapter of his life.

* * *

An hour later,

VLA, Blue Marine Pub

After he visited Federick, he visited his friends who were surprised to see him here in VLA. They were even more surprised to know that his legs were fully healed. Duo suggested that they go and have a drink while Trowa was going to the airport to pick Quatre up. Quatre was in VLA as he was going to attend Heero's promotion ceremony tomorrow. They agreed to meet at the Blue Marine Pub and left their separate ways. Heero arrived at the pub first as he was speeding. Heero was glad that he could return to this same place again. It has been ages since he was here and he was glad to see that business at the pub was still doing very well.

He managed to get their usual table and ordered his favourite whisky. It has been ages since he last drank any alcohol; there weren't any alcohol in the military base as no one likes drunken soldiers. Heero could taste the quality of the whisky and was enjoying the drink as he waited for his best friends to show up. Eventually Wufei and Duo arrived. Duo started to talk about how his life has been while Heero merely listened without saying a single word. Trowa and Quatre arrived later and Quatre was so happy to see him that he hugged him.

"Oh it's so good to see you again. And I'm so happy that your leg has healed!" Quatre exclaimed as they broke the hug.

They ordered a new round of drinks and started to chat with one another. They asked him about how his leg was healed and were happy that he was well again. Then Duo asked about the details of army life, but Heero didn't disclose anything. They went on to ask him how his life has been ever since he left VLA. Heero didn't enjoy having to answer their questions, but he felt happy to be back in VLA again, it felt just like good old times again. Except for a very small factor…

"Any of you heard from Fate?" Heero asked.

There was an abrupt pause between them, but then Duo spoke up.

"We saw her at her birthday party."

Heero nodded, knowing that he had missed her birthday party.

"Did you invite her to your promotion ceremony tomorrow?" Quatre asked.

Heero shook his head; he had no intention of doing so. He had planned to fly to Japan right after his promotion ceremony; he wasn't going to stay for the grand ball.

"But why didn't you invite her?" Duo asked.

"We have some unfinished business to settle." Heero told them.

Duo and Quatre stared at him with a frown while Wufei raised his eyebrow at him.

"What do you plan to do now that you are in VLA?" Trowa asked, changing the subject.

"I think more importantly, are you coming back to the Preventer Force?" Duo asked.

"No."

All of them were surprised to hear this.

"I have come to like being in the army." Heero explained in very simple terms.

"Are you sure about this?" Wufei asked.

Heero nodded and they continued to drink their own drinks in silence. Eventually they continued chatting with one another until it was late. Then they bid goodbye and parted ways knowing that they will see each other again tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, 20th December

Colony L1, VLA, Heero's Penthouse

It was morning and Heero was dressed in the United Colonies Army's uniform. Today was a huge day for everyone who will be receiving a promotion, a medal or even an award. As he checked his reflection in the mirror, he realized that he looked smart in the army's uniform. He picked up the visor hat that was on his desk. He stared at the United Colonies Army's coat of arms that was on the hat for a moment before putting on the visor hat. He checked his reflection in the mirror one last time before picking up the rest of his belongings. His eyes then fell on his silver headed walking cane that was leaning against the wall. He stared at it for a long moment before sighing, he won't need it anymore. He walked towards the door and left his room.

* * *

Colony L1, VLA, Central Military Base of VLA, Grand Ceremonial Hall

Heero knew that there will be many officers who will be attending the promotion ceremony today, but he hadn't expected the numbers to be so overwhelming. The Grand Ceremonial Hall was huge, but the seating arrangements were arranged in a way that all the officers will be sitting on the right side while their family, friends and guests will be sitting on the left side. The entire right side was totally filled with officers all dressed in the uniform of the same colour. Heero was sitting near the back of the ceremonial hall as they start the promotion ceremony with the officers of the lowest ranks. He didn't need to count to know that it would take hours before it was his turn to go on stage.

He turned to his left and tried to find his family members and friends in the large crowd on the left side. He couldn't see where they were but have a feeling that they were seated at the front, after all, his father is the President of the Colonies. The Major who sat next to him started to talk to him. Heero listened to him but he didn't say much about himself in return. After all the General rank officers of the different divisions in the United Colonies Army and the guests of honor have arrived, the promotion ceremony finally started.

Officers went up the stage one by one to receive their promotion. It was a rather long process as these officers were also given a chance to stand at the podium and make a speech. Most of them thanked their families, their wife and their lovers. Of course there were some men who gave humorous speeches, but Heero was starting to feel bored. He wasn't the only one who felt this way, but the guests, family and friends of these officers seem to be having a great time as they listened to the stories of different men and their thank you speeches. He noticed how the wife of these men will cry when their husbands thanked them. Naturally he knows that he have no idea what they have been through, but these army wives all looked like they were so proud of their husbands. He wondered what it would be like if he continued to stay in the military and eventually marry. Will he too, be like those men who were standing up on the stage thanking their wives? He found it hard to picture that image but he pushed the thought away and tried to think of his own thank you speech. He came unprepared as he didn't know they have to give a thank you speech.

What seemed to be hours passed by and soon it was Heero's turn to be on stage. He stood up and walked to where the stairs to the stage were. His legs felt numb after sitting down for so long. As he looked at the people in the ceremonial hall, he tried to see if his family was around. That was when he saw Major General Weller approach him.

"Sir." Heero greeted.

"Relax, Major Wingate. Your turn will be here soon." Weller told him.

Heero nodded and looked at the stage.

"Is this your first formal promotion ceremony?" Weller asked.

Heero nodded. He was aware that he had jumped a few ranks in just a short duration of a year while some of these men here took two to three years before finally receiving a promotion. The men before him have left the stage; hence it was now his turn. He waited for his name to be call and watched as Major General Weller went up the stage to help him with the promotion ceremony as he was his superior officer.

"Major Heero Wingate promoted to Lieutenant Colonel Wingate." The MC announced.

He heard the sound of applause as he went up on stage. He shook Weller's hand as Weller congratulated him for his promotion. Then Heero turned to face the audience as Weller helped to pin his new rank onto the insignias of his uniform. After that, a lady holding onto a metal tray came over towards them. Heero saw that there were medals on that tray.

"Lieutenant Colonel Wingate has been awarded the Army Commendation Medal, the Distinguished Service Cross Medal and the Bronze Star Medal." The MC announced.

The audience gave him another round of applause and Weller picked up the medals that were on the tray. He then moved to help him pin them on to the top right hand side of his uniform. Heero thanked him and was about to make his speech when Weller shook his head telling him that it wasn't over yet.

"Lieutenant Colonel Wingate has also been awarded with a total of four awards. The first award is the Most Outstanding Performance award." The MC announced.

Heero wasn't informed that he would be receiving any awards, hence he hadn't expected this. Weller took the first certificate from the lady and held out his hand. Heero shook his hand and received the certificate from him as the audience applauded.

"We would like invite the President of the Colonies to come on stage to give out the next three awards, Mr. President, please." The MC announced.

Heero watched as a General ranked officer stood up and escorted his father to the stage. Weller stood back so that Carlton will be able to give out the remaining three awards.

"The second award is the Leader of the Year award." The MC announced.

The audience broke into a round of applause as Carlton took the next certificate from the tray. He turned to Heero and held out his hand. Heero shook his hand and thanked him. The process was repeated another two times as Heero was also awarded the Soldier of the Year award as well as the Man of the Year award. The audience all gasped in surprise as Heero had indeed won a lot of awards and according to them, the Man of the Year award was the most prestigious award. Finally when it was all over, he thanked Carlton and Major General Weller. He walked to where the podium was and looked at the audience that was sitting before him. Everyone was silent as they stared up at him, waiting for him to give his thank you speech.

"I would like to thank my superior officer, Major General Weller for looking out for me during this year. I would like to thank my family and friends for supporting me on my decision to join the United Colonies Army, and my father who have believed that I will be able to complete my missions despite my leg injury." Heero spoke into the microphone.

Carlton did look surprised to hear this. Heero knew that he was making up lies, but some of it was true. After all only Carlton seems to support him in joining the army, although Carlton didn't really give Heero a lot of options to choose from.

"I would like to thank all of the soldiers and officers in St. Annecy, for listening to my commands and for working together with me as a team. I would also like to thank my friends who have supported me and who did not give up in trying to stay in contact with me when I was assigned to a faraway place. Thank you."

The audience broke into a round of applause and Heero came down the stage. He went back to his seat with the certificates of those awards in hand. Weller did inform him that he will be receiving the actual trophies later. Heero sat in silence as the promotion ceremony continued.

* * *

Colony L1, VLA, Central Military Base of VLA, Grand Ceremonial Hall

Night time

It was the Grand Ball and the large hall has been transformed into a ballroom. The place was packed with many officers who are with their wife or lover. Naturally there are singles, but they were a rare sight in the large ballroom. Heero was at the back of the ballroom and leaning against the wall. The ball was boring, all people do was chat, dance on the dance floor and dine here. Heero sighed as he remembered what have happened when he came here. His father immediately started to introduce him to the other General Rank Officers in the army. Carlton sounded proud when he introduced him to those Generals and those men looked at him in interest. They congratulated him for his promotion and for achieving the Man of the Year award. Heero merely nodded and made short yet polite remarks. After the introduction was done, Carlton continued to chat with the Generals while Heero went off somewhere on his own. He ventured into the large balcony area but immediately regretted doing so as the entire place was filled with couples. Not to mention there were already quite a few marriage proposals tonight.

"You seem bored."

Heero turned to see that it was his friends who came up to join him.

"Sadly everyone here seems to be taken." Duo remarked dryly as he drink his red wine.

As they watched the couples that were dancing a slow waltz on the dance floor, Heero decided that there was something that he wanted to tell them.

"There is something that I want to tell all of you." Heero told them.

His best friends turned to look at him instead.

"Shall we go somewhere more private?" Trowa asked.

"There is no where private here." Wufei pointed out.

All of them were silent for a moment but Quatre thought of something.

"Shall we leave this place and go somewhere else instead?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, let's get the hell out of here!" Duo exclaimed.

Heero went back into the ballroom to find Carlton. He told Carlton that he was leaving, but Carlton gave his a disapproving look.

"We are all here for you; you should at least stay until the end." Carlton told him.

Heero didn't say anything; he merely turned to walk away. Eventually all of them made their way out of the grand ceremonial hall and got into Trowa's car. Heero came here in his family's limo, while the rest of them came together. They sat in the car and turned on the air conditioning. They didn't have any plans to go anywhere yet.

"This is what I call privacy." Duo exclaimed, taking off the bow tie of his tuxedo.

Heero was the only one dressed in his army's uniform, while the rest of his friends were wearing formal wear. Heero was seated at the front passenger seat with Trowa behind the steering wheel.

"Are we going somewhere else or are we staying here in the car park?" Wufei asked.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us, Heero?" Quatre asked instead.

Heero felt his best friends' eyes on him. He looked down slightly and decided that it was best if he tell them the truth as well as clear up all the misunderstandings between them. He knew that he should have this conversation with them sooner, but he just got back yesterday and he wanted to have a good time with them again after being away for so long that he didn't bring up the subject.

"I'm sorry." He told them.

All of them looked surprised.

"I'm sorry that I left without saying a single word and that I joined the army without informing anyone. That I didn't keep in contact with any of you and caused all of you to be worried about me." Heero told them.

He didn't turn back to look at them, but the atmosphere felt rather tensed.

"Why… why did you join the army Heero?" Quatre asked softly, breaking the long silence.

Heero thought the question through before answering it truthfully.

"After Lady Une fired me, I tried to apply to many other agencies but no one would take me in." Heero admitted.

"But why not? You have an excellent history of accomplishments!" Duo asked.

"No one will take him in because he's disabled and cannot work in the field. In short, he's useless if he cannot work in the field, even if he has a long list of accomplishments." Wufei answered Duo's question instead.

"Carlton gave me two choices, to go into hiding or to join the army as a General." Heero told them.

"You joined the army because you didn't want to go into hiding." Trowa concluded.

"That's not all. Joining the army will give me power and my purpose in life again." Heero told them.

"Power? Whatever do you need it for?" Duo asked.

"We all need contacts in high places. I wanted to your contact." Heero told them.

They stared at him in shock, but they slowly understood what Heero meant. Heero wanted to be someone important in the army so that someday he will have the power and resources to help the Preventers should they ever need it.

"But you weren't a General." Wufei pointed out.

"I decided to earn my way up instead of relying on relations." Heero told them.

All of them were silent for a long moment.

"Was it tough being in the field again?" Trowa asked.

"At the start yes, but I got used to it." Heero admitted.

"But why didn't you contact any of us?" Duo asked.

"I wanted to know if I can survive through the army alone without anyone's help. I didn't contact anyone partly because I knew all of you will object to it and will try to stop me." Heero told them.

"Of course we were against it; it's inhumane to put a disabled person on the front lines!" Duo exclaimed.

"Please understand that joining the army was my choice, no one forced me into it." Heero told them.

Wufei sighed instead.

"We were worried about you but we are glad to see that you are back alive and in one piece. That was why we didn't say anything yesterday." Wufei told him.

"We were surprised that you want to continue to stay in the army." Trowa admitted.

"But we have come to accept it knowing that you do like it there. And I'm glad that you have found your purpose in life again." Quatre told him.

Heero turned and looked back at his friends to see that they were smiling at him.

"Thank you, all of you." Heero told them, feeling really glad that he has such good best friends who support and understand him.

"Don't mention it, what are friends for? But next time if you disappear off like that again… I swear that I will hit you." Duo told him.

Trowa, Quatre and Wufei started laughing while Duo looked confused.

"What's so funny?" Duo asked.

"You should make a threat sound more like one." Wufei told him.

Duo frowned instead as the three of them continued laughing. Heero smiled a little in return.

"I will keep that in mind." He told Duo.

"What do you plan to do from now on?" Trowa asked.

"Continue to work my way to the top and form my own Regiment." Heero told them.

"What about Fate?" Quatre asked.

"There is something else that I want to tell all of you regarding Fate." Heero told them, reminded of why they were having this conversation in the first place.

His friends looked at him as they waited for him to continue.

"I have realized that I… love Fate." Heero told them.

He was met with silence for a rather long moment; he watched them silently, waiting patiently for their response to his declaration.

"I knew that this day was coming! Oh god I have waited for it for so long!" Duo exclaimed with joy.

"About time." Wufei muttered under his breath.

"I have suspected as much." Trowa told him.

"All of you… knew?" Heero asked.

"Our dear Heero here is still as slow when it comes to relationships! Of course we knew! You were acting a little odd ever since you broke up with Relena. But it became more obvious when she left VLA." Duo told him.

Heero had no idea that it had been so obvious all along, why hadn't he realized it sooner? Was he really that blind when it comes to matters of the heart?

"I'm really glad that you have finally realized that you do have feelings for Fate." Quatre told Heero with a big smile on his face.

"However there is one thing that I want to know, do you love her more than you love Relena?" Wufei asked.

Duo jabbed Wufei in the ribs instead.

"That should be Federick's question instead." Duo told him.

"Nevertheless as Fate's friends we deserve to know the answer too." Wufei pointed out.

They looked at Heero instead.

"I never did love Relena; I thought I did, but I didn't. But yes, I love Fate more." Heero answered.

"I never thought that the day you claim that you love someone will ever arrive." Wufei muttered.

"That only proves that Heero's human like all of us. Plus LOVE is a huge word." Duo pointed out.

Heero smiled a little in return as he thought of Fate.

"I'm glad that you have understood the meaning of love." Quatre told Heero.

"So… all of you will approve if I start a relationship with Fate?" Heero asked instead.

"Of course buddy, why will we object? We are not her overprotective brother Federick!" Duo exclaimed with a smile on his face.

Heero looked at Trowa instead.

"No objections from me." Trowa told him with a smile.

"Me too." Quatre grinned at Heero.

All of them turned to look at Wufei instead.

"I still can't believe that it's true." Wufei muttered.

"Wufie, if Heero can love someone, it only means that one day it will be your turn too!" Duo told him.

"Hell no, there is no way in hell I will ever love anyone!" Wufei exclaimed.

"Things change." Trowa told Wufei softly.

"That's right; we will never know what the future will be like." Quatre told them.

"And of course look what happen to Hee-man here! It's a miracle baby! Love has struck our ex-killing machine and it will strike you too Wufie!" Duo exclaimed.

Heero shook his head; he didn't like it when Duo was calling him like that.

"You haven't answered Heero's question, Wufei." Trowa pointed out.

"Well I guess I don't mind…" Wufei muttered.

Heero smiled a little, feeling happy that he has gotten his friends' approval.

"So… have you told her yet?" Duo asked.

"No."

"WHAT!" Duo exclaimed.

"I was planning to." Heero told them.

"What's your plan?" Duo asked.

And then they continued to have their private conversation in Trowa's car. Later on, Heero took a cab back to his penthouse where he packed his luggage bag and boarded the next plane to Japan, Sakura City.

* * *

The next day, 21st December

Japan, Sakura City, Sakura Mansion

Afternoon

Fate was sitting on the sofa in her living room and reading one of the latest fashion magazines. Winter season was here and she was looking at the newest winter clothing collection. She has been busy filming commercials as well as doing fashion photo shoots. Plus she had a few music award ceremonies to attend. She won a lot of music awards this year and she made a mental note to buy more shelves for her trophy room as she was running out of place to put all of her music award trophies. She continued reading the magazine but stopped after a short moment.

She was silent for a long moment as she stared ahead. She was thinking of Heero again, she knew that the day before was his promotion ceremony. She wanted to take up Carlton's offer and attend his promotion ceremony, but she had a feeling that Heero might not want her there. Hence she didn't go… She did regret not attending his promotion ceremony, but it was already a matter of the past now.

Sighing, she pushed Heero out of her thoughts and continued to read the magazine that was in her hands. A few minutes later, Light knocked on the door and gently slides the door open.

"Miss Camden, someone is here to see you." Light informed her.

"Who is it?" Fate asked looking up from the magazine.

"Mr. Heero Wingate, Miss."

Fate stared at Light in shock. Heero was here to see her? But more importantly why was he here?

"Shall I send him away?" Light asked her softy.

"No, please show him in and prepare a new pot of tea." Fate told him.

Light nodded and left the room. Fate put the magazines aside and waited patiently for Heero to enter the room. The door slides open again and Fate watched as Heero stepped into the room. Fate stood up and approached him slowly. She still found it hard to believe that he was really here in front of her, but could there be another reason behind his visit?

"Hello Heero." She greeted softly.

"Fate." He greeted in return with a nod of his head.

She stopped in front of him and she stared deeply into his eyes. She hadn't seen him since August, and he looked as dashing as ever in his casual yet formal looking suit. Fate managed to look away or it would appear to be rude to be staring at him for so long.

"Have a seat." Fate gestured.

Heero nodded and both of them sat down on the sofa, with Heero taking the sofa that's directly opposite where Fate was sitting.

"What brings you to Japan, Heero?" Fate asked softly.

Heero didn't answer instead Light interrupted them by appearing with a new set of tea. He left them alone after setting the tea pot down. Fate was about to move forward to serve Heero tea when Heero beat her to it. He poured a cup of hot tea for her before pouring one for himself. Fate thanked him softly and added sugar and milk to her own tea. She was used to drinking her tea this way while Heero always drinks his tea and coffee plain.

Fate took a sip of her hot tea and was glad that the tea warmed her up. She knew that it would have the same effect on Heero and it was important as it was cold outside especially in the winter season.

"Why are you here in Japan, Heero?" Fate asked again.

Heero was silent and his face was as emotionless as ever making it hard for Fate to read what he was thinking, feeling or trying to say. Silence continued to fall between the two of them.

"Heero?" Fate asked softly.

She was starting to have a bad feeling about the reason as to why he was here. As she continued to examine him, she noticed that he didn't have his walking cane with him. Wait a minute… if he didn't have it then how did he walk into the room just now?

"Where's your walking cane?" Fate asked.

"I don't need it anymore." Heero told her.

"You don't need it anymore…." Fate repeated softly.

She continued to examine him and that's when it hit her that if he didn't need it anymore it could only mean that Heero's legs have healed and that he could walk again!

"Does this mean that your legs…"

"Has healed." Heero finished her sentence for her.

Fate was overwhelmed with joy and she was feeling so happy for him that she could practically fling herself at him and hug him until he couldn't breathe. But she stopped herself as she remembered that things between them were still rocky and unstable. Plus she doesn't think that Heero would like her to hug him. She forced herself to smile at him instead.

"That's… great news. But how were your legs healed? I mean… the doctors said that it was so badly damaged that you could never walk again." Fate asked.

"They were right, but I experimented with another new method known as cellular regeneration." Heero told her.

She stared at him in shock instead.

"I… can't believe you! You experimented with a completely new method and you simply decided to try it on yourself?" Fate asked.

"But it worked." Heero pointed out.

"What if it didn't? What if things went wrong? You could end up losing your entire leg instead!" Fate exclaimed.

Heero knew that she was concerned and she certainly sounded concerned, but it was odd to see her so concerned about him again. He thought that she didn't care about him anymore but she obviously still did. He felt a little bit better as he realized that it could only mean that she still loves him. On the flight o Japan, Heero had been worried that Fate might have stopped loving him or have simply moved on since the last time they met. But seeing her so concerned about him now makes him feel relieved.

"Calm down Fate."

"I…" She trailed off instead, but she still looked a little upset.

"I managed to regenerate the cells in my legs so that it could go back to its original stage, healing my broken leg." Heero explained.

"My father's working on cellular regeneration too. He hasn't perfected it yet, but he mentioned that it might be the only way to heal your leg." Fate whispered.

Heero was silent, so Belmont knew that it was the only way to heal his leg? That could only mean that Heero wasn't wrong in experimenting on cellular regeneration. Now his leg is completely healed and he was sure that if he worked together with Belmont, they will be able to perfect the technology. That way they will be able to save many people's lives and allow people who have lost their limbs to re-grow them.

"Heero?" Fate asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"I will need to speak to Belmont about this." Heero muttered.

They were silent for a long moment before Fate broke the silence.

"Is that why you are here, to tell me that your leg has healed?" Fate asked.

"Not really." Heero admitted.

"Are you going back to the Preventer Force now that you can walk again?" Fate asked instead.

Heero shook his head.

"I find that I like being in the United Colonies Army." Heero told her.

"I see." She whispered.

Then she looked down instead.

"Congratulations, I heard about your promotion to Lieutenant Colonel." Fate whispered and Heero could tell that she was forcing herself to smile at him.

Heero stared at her and realized something instead.

"You don't like me being in the army." He concluded.

"I…"

She looked down sadly instead.

"It's not my place to tell you what to do. Besides it's your life, your decision…. And I have to respect that whether I like it or not." She whispered.

She continued to look down sadly.

"You are worried about me." He concluded again.

"I am always worried about you, Heero. It's just that being in the army is more dangerous than being a Preventer. Nevertheless when has my concern for you ever stopped you from doing what you wanted to?" Fate asked.

Heero was silent. Fate knew that she wasn't important to him; she hadn't been in the past and probably never will be. It was the reason why Heero had never listened to her and continued to take on missions head on as if his life depended on it. Both of them were silent for a long moment before Fate sighed.

"Is there anything else?" Fate asked softly.

Heero continued to remain silent.

"Very well, goodbye Heero. Light will see you out." Fate told him, standing up.

Heero knew that it was now or never and Fate was already walking towards the door.

"Do you remember what you said in St. Annecy?" Heero asked her suddenly.

Fate stopped in her tracks and turned to look back at him instead.

"What about it?" Fate asked.

Heero stood up and walked towards her instead.

"You said that you knew that we have a lot of things to talk about, things to catch up on and misunderstandings to clear up. And that when I feel that I want to talk or am ready to give us a chance, I can come find you." Heero told her as he walked towards her.

His eyes met hers and he maintained eye contact throughout the entire time he was saying that.

"And?" Fate asked softly.

Heero stopped right in front of her and his Prussian Blue eyes met her Sapphire Blue eyes. They stared at each other in silence for a rather long moment before he spoke.

"What if that time is now?" Heero asked her softly.

Heero watched as Fate slowly realized what he was implying.

"Do you mean… that you are ready to give us a chance?" Fate asked softly.

Heero nodded at her in reply. Fate stared at him in shock for a short moment before forcing a rather fake smile on her face.

"If this is a joke, it's not very funny." She whispered, her voice almost breaking.

"I'm not joking Fate."

She looked at him in surprise and their eyes met. They stared into each other's eyes for a rather long moment before…

"But you don't even like me. In fact you hate me." Fate whispered softly.

Heero saw the hurt and sadness in her eyes and wondered how he should tell her the truth.

"How can I hate you when I love you, Fate?" Heero asked her softly.

She stared at him in shock after hearing what he had just said. Heero didn't respond instead he looked at her for the next few minutes, trying to read what she was currently feeling from the expression on her face. But for a few silent minutes, no one moved or said a single word. Just then, Heero saw a tear fell from Fate's eyes.

"Fate…"

At first only a few tears fell from her eyes, but then Fate started to tremble and covered her face with both of her hands. She slowly sank down to the floor as she broke down in tears. Heero hadn't expected her reaction to be this extreme. Nevertheless he slowly sat down next to her and watched as she continued to cry.

Heero wasn't afraid of woman's tears; neither will he be affected when they were crying. But somehow he never liked it when Fate cried, so when she did cry in front of him, the first thing he thought of was to walk away and leave her behind. Sometimes it worked, but sometimes something was stopping him from leaving. His feet won't move and all he could do was stand there and watched as she cried.

But this time he finally understood what was stopping him from leaving all these time. It was guilt, the conscience inside of him that was shouting at him to comfort her or to stop her from crying. Yet somehow Fate's tears always affected him, even now. He felt like someone has just pierced him with a knife right through his heart. It was painful to watch her cry. That was when Heero did something that surprised both of them. He slowly reached out and pulled Fate into his arms. He felt how surprised she seemed to be by his actions and felt her body tense against him. But then she relaxed and continued crying instead. Heero did nothing for a very long time but continue to hold her as she cried against his chest.

He closed his eyes and was somehow thankful that he was able to be here again. That he could feel her against him again. It has been far too long ever since the last time they hugged each other. He missed her familiar scent, her familiar warmth, the way her face lights up when she smiles at him and how she was always there when he needed her. He missed everything about her.

"I forgive you and I miss you Fate." Heero whispered as he hugged her.

Fate didn't say a single word but he knew that she had heard him.

"I miss you so much…" Heero admitted.

It was only sometime later that Fate slowly reached out and hugged him in return. Heero smiled a little. He was aware that this was just the start for them and he hoped that they will be able to stay together till the end this time round. Because Heero knew that he couldn't afford to lose her and he's not going to ever let her go again. This time he will hold her close and he will do everything he can to make sure that he doesn't lose her again.

He gently broke their hug and looked down at her. Fate turned to look away from him as she knew that her eyes were red and she must look really ugly now. But Heero wouldn't stop staring at her; she could feel his eyes on her.

"Stop looking at me like that." She whispered.

Heero merely cupped her cheek with his hand and gently turned her head so that she was facing him. She tried to look away from him again but then Heero moved in closer and claimed her lips. Fate was shocked by how sudden and unexpected his kiss was but then she calmed down and started to kiss him back as she closed her eyes. It was a rather gentle and soft kiss but Fate was just really happy that Heero's finally here with her and that he loves her! Her heart was beating wildly, knowing that Heero's here next to her and she knows for certain that Heero is definitely the one for her.

* * *

To be continued…

Author's: Note: Yes, the two of them are finally together. I am aware that both of them have come a long way and a lot of time has passed, but they are together now.

Firstly, I have never been to a formal military promotion ceremony before, so let's assume that's what they normally do there. And I also know that it's a bit unrealistic that Heero could move up the military ranks in just one year, as usually this will take two years or more.

Secondly, I wanted to give Heero some sort of closure hence I wanted him to explain things to his best friends who were kept in the dark about his decision to join the army. Yes Heero might have started out being forced to join the army, but in the end he likes being in the army.

I was actually against the idea of Heero joining the army again initially, as he will still continue to be a soldier. He should have his own life now that the war was over and be a normal person. But the more I thought about it, I think that Heero can contribute to the peace between the Colonies and Earth directly if he joined the army. Yes he will still be a soldier, but if it's for a better and good cause, why not?

I know that Heero seems a bit out of character here, but I have often believed that with the right people around and with time, Heero's cold and silent personality will change for the better. Hence that was what I wrote him to be, he can't be the same cold, unsmiling person throughout all his life, right?

Lastly, for the future of this story, Heero and Fate will definitely face things together from now on. As for how things will go, we shall wait and see. I'm not going to spoil things for you.

Thank you for continuing to support my story, Family. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; because it's probably the chapter that you have been waiting for, hope I didn't disappoint you. **Please read and review, but NO FLAMERS!** Stay tuned for the next chapter! Sorry for the long author's note.


	22. Coming Clean

**Family**

**Chapter 21: Coming Clean**

Author's note: Previously on Family, Heero has finally returned to VLA. His legs are completely healed and he can walk again. He told Federick that he loves Fate and attended his promotion ceremony. He had a long talk with his best friends and told them the truth that he loves Fate. After that Heero flew to Japan to find Fate. Their talk didn't go very well and Heero finally told her the three most important words of all. But Fate broke down in tears instead.

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you will continue to support it. **Please read and review, NO FLAMERS!** Pairing: HeeroXOC

* * *

After Colony 202, 21st December

Japan, Sakura City, Sakura Mansion

Afternoon

After their short yet gentle kiss, they went to Fate's room so that they can have a more private conversation. Heero was looking around her room as it has been a long time since he was last here.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him, noticing how he was looking about her room.

"It has been a long time since I was last here." Heero explained.

He noticed the changes in how she has placed her items in the room, but her furniture hadn't changed at all. They sat down on the sofa and looked at each other. Fate didn't know what to say. She knows that there have been a lot of misunderstandings between the two of them and that they have to clear these misunderstandings before they can move on. But would it be enough?

"Before we get started should we promise to be honest with each other about our true feelings and thoughts about everything?" Heero asked.

Fate nodded, being honest was the necessary start for the both of them.

"Shall we start from the beginning?" He asked.

She looked at him in surprise.

"AC 201, Valentine's Day." Heero specify where their starting point to this conversation was.

Fate's eyes darkened almost immediately when she heard him say that and turned to look away from him.

"What else is there to say?" She asked softly.

He had already apologized for that day but Fate hadn't been very honest to him about how that night has affected her. She's still living in fear over what have happened that night, so much that she was afraid to go to Heero's penthouse again, especially his bedroom. As it would only remind her of what have happened then.

"Fate?" Heero asked, noticing the sudden change in her.

She wasn't looking at him, but the painful memories of that night kept flashing back into her mind.

"Fate." He called out again, shaking her.

"Yes?" She asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

Heero was silent but he noticed that she seemed troubled. He looked down as well.

"That night changed things between us. I admit that I didn't know about your feelings for me until that night. And I handled things badly." He told her softly.

She wanted to get him to change the subject, but she knew that night had been a turning point in their lives as well.

"It was painful to know that the person you love doesn't love you back." She whispered.

Heero said nothing but he too had experienced it when Fate had lied to him about loving Matthew.

"I tried to keep my distance away from you, have done so for as long as I could remember. I lost track of how many times I have been hurt by what you had said or done. But I couldn't stay away, not for long. I would always come back and act as if nothing was wrong, because if I didn't, I knew that I could really lose you. And that was something that I didn't want to happen." She whispered, thinking back about those sad times.

Heero said nothing but merely continued to look at her.

"After you rejected me, I knew that this time I could not return to you and act like nothing have happened. I kept my distance, trying to forget you and hope that this unbearable pain in my heart would heal. But it didn't work; it still continued to hurt with each passing day. I still think of you almost every day, I missed you yet I couldn't go to you. I tried to bury myself with work as well, sometimes it helped, but most of the time it didn't. I had sleepless nights, I often cried through the entire night." She whispered.

"I meant it when I said that I didn't want our friendship to end during the Sakura Festivals that year." He told her softly.

"We had already crossed the line that no friends should cross; hence it was already too late. If I can't be with you, I would rather be nothing at all. It would be too painful to continue to be your friend after all that have happened between us." She explained.

Their eyes met and he noticed how she was looking at him sadly.

"You were distant." He commented.

"I was trying to stay away from you, naturally I was distant. Nevertheless I have always felt that you were distant to me." She told him softly.

"You chose to walk out on me." He reminded her.

"It was the only thing to do, after all you didn't need me nor did you love me."

"I thought of you quite often after that." He admitted.

"You did?" She asked with a frown.

"I did, but I was surprised that you weren't there when I woke up in the hospital." Heero told her.

Fate looked down sadly.

"I was overseas doing promotional work for my album. I was worried about you when Quatre informed me of what have happened. But since I'm not your friend anymore, I had no right to come back to see you. And I knew that I couldn't go to you, as nothing would have changed. It would still be the same as before, but now that things were already the way they were, it was best that I continue to stay away." She explained.

Heero said nothing, he had hoped to wake up and find her there but she didn't visit him.

"It was hard trying to refrain myself from taking the next flight back to VLA. It was painful to stay away when I know that you were injured." She told him softly.

"You didn't attend my birthday party." He told her.

"I have never attended it ever since what happened in AC 199." She reminded him.

"Why?" He asked.

"I do not wish to be embarrassed in front of so many people again. Besides it is your special day hence you would want to spend it with your girlfriend who happens to hate the sight of me. Hence I felt that it would be best to avoid it altogether. It would be less painful for me when I see you with her and she wouldn't get jealous or angry at the mere sight of me. I think it's a rather win-win situation for both of us, isn't it?" She asked.

Heero frowned at her.

"Lastly, I don't think that you would want me there to ruin your party or your special day." She told him softly.

"The party was boring and I found myself constantly searching for you. I was unhappy that you wished Jace Happy Birthday, but you didn't do the same for me." He admitted softly.

She looked at him in surprise; nevertheless it was already a thing of the past.

"Since we aren't friends anymore, I didn't see the need to wish you happy birthday." She told him.

"I got your gift, the silver pocket watch." He told her.

"It was yours to begin with, it's only natural that I return it to you, though I had a feeling that you would sell it to a jeweler and have the silver melted into bars." She said.

"Why would I do that?"

"You… obviously didn't want the gift to begin with." She explained.

"Fate…"

She held up her hand.

"Let's not go there." She told him softly, not wanting to be reminded of that horrible experience.

The two of them were silent for a rather long moment before Fate sighed.

"Quatre called me on the 18th of May that year." She told him.

Heero knew that it was related to the 19th of May.

"The four of them were worried about you." She told her softly.

"They always are." He muttered.

"You were upset when you found out that I knew about Field Marshall Noventa but I didn't understand why." She whispered.

His eyes darkened almost immediately when she said that.

"Heero?" She asked.

"I never wanted you to find out about Field Marshall Noventa." Heero told her.

Fate kept silent as she waited for a more elaborate explanation but Heero didn't say a single word and she realized that she wasn't going to get a more elaborate explanation.

"Duo told me about what have happened on that day in AC 195. How you were tricked by OZ and cut down the plane that was carrying the pacifist leaders of the Alliance who were wishing for peace. With the Alliance overturned, OZ became the new ruling power." She told him softly.

Heero said nothing, he had never wanted Fate to know that he was a Gundam Pilot, but some things were beyond him and he couldn't hide it from Fate for long. But she didn't treat him any differently. Nor did she despise him, look down on him, nor did she reveal that information to anyone else which could have gotten him killed. Instead she loves him, someone who had killed so many people during the war, someone who was so broken, cold and lonely inside. Even Heero could not explain how it was possible.

The one thing that they never talked about was their past. Heero and the remaining Gundam pilots had sworn that they will never speak of it ever again and what happened back then will only be kept between them and whoever that was involved during the war. Fate wasn't involved in the war hence it was something they couldn't tell her about. Their past wasn't glorious; it was filled with a lot of bloodshed, hence it wasn't something one likes to talk about. It was also why Trowa hadn't said a single word about it to Arabella; for fear that she might leave him.

"I remember watching that on the news when the war was still going on." She whispered.

Heero looked at her instead.

"I felt sad watching the news report what have happened that day. Federick merely commented that the war would only drag on longer. I was thirteen then, too young to understand how that news will change everything." Fate whispered.

War was a sensitive topic to everyone who has been through it. Many have lost the people that they love; others have resorted to killing just to survive. Heero was suddenly curious about how Fate had spent her days when the war was still raging on. He noticed how she was looking at him sadly.

"You were tricked, Heero. It wasn't your fault." She whispered.

"It doesn't matter if I was tricked or not, Fate. It doesn't change the fact that I was the one who killed them." He told her softly.

He looked down at his hands, aware that he had killed a lot of people not just Field Marshall Noventa during the war. Fate reached out and placed her hand on his arm, her touch caused him to look at her. Their eyes met and Heero inhaled deeply before sighing. Talking about the war and his past was tough, he didn't like it but Fate deserves to know the truth if they wish to continue their relationship. He reached out and placed his own hand over hers.

"Why didn't you despise us after you found out who we are? Why didn't you stay away from us? You knew what we have done; you knew what we were capable of. Doesn't that scare you?" Heero asked.

It was something that he had always wanted to know, while everyone would have fled the other way, Fate stayed and accepted all of them despite their past. His question did take her by surprise; she looked down for a while as if deep in thought. Then she turned to look at him sadly.

"Initially, I feared the Gundams too; they were weapons capable of so much destruction, and they brought about so much death and bloodshed. I remember spending each day living in hiding and in fear that the Gundams will find and kill us." She told him softly.

It was natural to fear the Gundams, but something must have happened to change her view of them. She looked down at the coffee table in silence. She wasn't sure if she should share this with Heero.

"Fate, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." Heero told her.

"No it's not that, it's just that it would sound like a rather childish reason. And I am starting to understand why you didn't want me to know about Field Marshall Noventa. You didn't want to change my impression of you and you feared that once I knew about it, I would turn my back on you and call you a murderer." She told him.

"You were so innocent and pure, I felt that I would only corrupt you and force you to see the harsh yet ugly truth of the war." Heero told her softly.

Fate's eyes widen in shock but then she started to look angry instead.

"I am not as innocent, pure and naive as you think me to be, Heero. I'm not so fragile that I would break once you revealed the truth to me. I can handle the harsh truth as well." Fate told him.

Heero raised an eyebrow at her, as if doubting her.

"I think that I have handled everything rather well up to now." Fate explained.

"Everything that you know now is only ten percent of my dark past, Fate. Do you think you can handle the remaining ninety percent well?" Heero asked.

Fate thought about it, maybe it was best if she didn't know the other ninety percent as she already knew the most important part. It was the fact that Heero was a Gundam Pilot and that he was trained to be a perfect soldier ever since he was really young. She didn't need or want to know the remaining details. But she could roughly figure out what the remaining ninety percent will be.

"I don't want to know it." She declared.

Heero continued to stare at her in silence.

"You will tell me if you think that it's something that I should know, plus what's important to me is what kind of man you are now, not what kind of person you were in the past, nor is it about what you have done in the past." She said.

"So that is why you didn't despise us. You accepted us for who we are, not for who we were." Heero concluded.

"I did fear all of you as you are the pilots of the Gundams at the start. But things changed when I saw a Gundam shot down the piece of Colony Libra that was falling towards Earth. The Gundams saved us and the war was finally over. I wouldn't be here now if it hadn't been for the Gundams and I started to believe that maybe they are good people too. It was why I didn't hate or fear the Gundams anymore." Fate told him.

Heero understands that most people's opinion of the Gundams changed after that. They believed in the Gundams and felt that they were good. Some even treated the Gundams as heroes. But Heero felt that they didn't deserve to be thought well of, not after all that they have done.

"I wanted to meet all of you, so that I could thank you for saving everyone on Earth." Fate told him.

"That was why you thanked me when you first found out who I was." Heero realized.

"Yes, that was why I thanked you. Honestly, I have always wondered what kind of person the Gundam pilots will be like, what they look like and I have never in my wildest dreams, imagine them to be like you and your friends." Fate told him.

Heero frowned, was that a compliment?

"You have to excuse me as I was still a teenager after the war ended and the hot topic that most girls talk about at that age was what the Gundams pilots look like and what kind of person they will be like." Fate told him.

He stared at her with a raised eyebrow, girls had idolized them?

"You should be glad that you have a lot of fans, especially since you were the one who directly shot down the falling piece of Libra Colony." Fate told him with a smile.

Heero felt uncomfortable, he wasn't sure how to react to this news.

"I'm glad that I could meet you and get to know you. I was even happier when I found out who you really were. You weren't what I expected, but I was really happy to meet you. In a way I kind of idolized you, as you are my hero, Heero." Fate told him with a smile.

Heero frowned, this was getting confusing.

"So you like me because I indirectly saved you?" Heero asked.

"Not exactly, I kind of already had a crush on you before I knew who you were. I liked you more when I found out that you were Wing Zero's pilot. After all it's quite rare for your crush to turn out to be the hero that you have always wanted to meet." She explained.

So she had a crush on him first, but then she found out that he was the same guy that she had idolized all along, hence she likes him even more. It seemed like a rather childish reason to like someone.

"Of course that turned into something so much more." She told him with a smile on her face.

Their eyes met and Heero gave her a small smile.

"I believe we have trailed off track for a while now." He told her.

"I know, but since we are both being honest with each other, I might as well tell you the truth as well." She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"I didn't hear anything from your until Trowa burst into my office and told me that you were leaving VLA on 26th July." Heero told her, changing the topic of their conversation back to where they have left off.

Fate said nothing as she was reminded of how upset she was that week and how she had prepared to leave and never return back to VLA.

"He told me that you weren't coming back and I was feeling confused. Why were you leaving and why didn't you inform any of us? It was already too late when I got to the airport; your plane had already taken off." Heero told her.

"You came for me?" Fate asked in shock.

"I did, but I was too late." Heero told her softly.

Fate hadn't expected Heero to come to the airport to try to stop her from leaving, but knowing this now made her a little happier.

"I felt this heaviness in my chest and it was something that I couldn't describe as I have never felt this way before." He explained.

He didn't understand why he felt that way but he did now. It was sadness, as he couldn't stop her from leaving VLA and because he might never see her again. He didn't want her to leave VLA, but he didn't understand why she left without saying goodbye. He had felt that he had lost something important that night as well.

"Heero… I…" She trailed off, unable to tell him why she had left VLA.

"I went to find Rachel and she explained everything to me. She told me that you left VLA to forget about me, to move on with your life. She also said that staying in VLA would only remind you of me, hence bringing you more pain." Heero told her.

"Yes, I left VLA to forget about you, as the pain has become too unbearable. I… wanted to tell you that I was leaving, but I was afraid that seeing you would make me change my mind. And I simply couldn't go back to the way we once were." She whispered, looking down sadly.

"The next few days have been a blur to me, but I think Duo might say differently. He even scolded me." Heero told her softly.

"Duo did? But why?" Fate asked, feeling surprised that Duo would even scold Heero.

"He scolded me for being a fool, for not appreciating the people around me. That it was why Relena cheated on me and it was why you left me. His words were harsh but it was the truth. He was right though, I did lose everything and by then it was indeed too late as I had nothing left." He told her softly.

His eyes were dark, as if he was caught in his own thoughts. But Fate saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Heero…" She whispered softly.

He said nothing as he turned to look at her.

"I have been… mean and cruel to you as well. I… didn't read a single letter that you have sent me." She admitted.

Heero didn't respond, he had expected as much.

"I couldn't bring myself to read them as I was afraid that they might make me regret my decision to leave VLA. At that point of time, I needed distance away from you hence I chose not to read them. It's also why I wouldn't take any of your calls or read any of your e-mails as well." She explained with a sad look on her face.

"Then the landside happened." Heero told her softly.

That was a major turning point in his life. He had actually felt proud that he was able to save Trowa's life; he didn't think that he would have survived the landslide. To be honest, he had always been prepared to die. Heero knew that he wasn't supposed to live that long and since he had killed so many people and sinned so much, in the back of his mind, he had always known that he would die young. He didn't mind dying if he could save another person's life. He has also been trying to help as many people as he could as it was the only way he could repent for taking so many people's lives. But surely it wasn't the way to buy into heaven; then again he was probably going to hell for killing so many people.

"You sacrificed yourself to save Trowa." Fate whispered, remember that she read that on the reports Federick gave her.

"I didn't think that I would have survived that landslide." Heero admitted.

Fate regarded him sadly.

"I thought of you before I died that night." He told her softly.

Fate was stunned by his revelations, he had thought of her? Her eyes watered knowing that he had thought of her even when he's at death's doors.

"I wanted Trowa to pass you a message if I didn't make it through but I ran out of time." He told her.

"What did you want to tell me that night?" She asked him softly.

"That I miss you and I want to see you again." He told her.

Their eyes met and Fate continued to stare at him sadly.

"Wufei probably should have let me die that night." Heero told her softly.

Fate gasped in shock and immediately hugged him instead.

"Fate?" Heero asked, startled by her reaction.

When she didn't respond to him,

"I was only joking." He whispered.

She continued to hold him as tears fell from her eyes. She wanted to hold him like this for a very long time now. She knew that if she could go back in time, she would have flew back to VLA to see him, to hold and comfort him like this as he goes through that tough time alone. This was the only regret that she had, that she had been selfish and was away when he needed her the most. It was the one thing that she could never make amends for and it pains her that she had been so selfish then.

"Don't ever joke about things like that! I'm glad that Wufei didn't give up on you that night." She whispered.

Heero's eyes softened and he reached out to hug her back.

"I'm glad to be alive too, Fate." He told her softly.

"I'm so sorry Heero, I really am." She told him as she cried.

"I have already forgiven you." Heero reminded her.

Fate didn't respond; she merely pulled herself closer to him as she continued crying. Heero said nothing as he took in her warmth and her familiar scent. Oh, how he missed holding her like this. It took a while before Fate calmed down and they continued their conversation from where they have left off.

"Trowa came to see me with your lawyer. He informed me of your comatose will. That aside, was there a need to even make a comatose will?" Fate asked.

"In my line of work, there is no telling what will happen to me. Hence it's best to be safe than sorry." Heero told her.

"How many wills do you have?" She asked.

"More than five." Heero answered almost immediately.

Fate frowned; usually the death will was more than enough.

"Trowa passed me the letter you that wrote for me. Unfortunately at that point of time all I wanted to do was forget about you and move on. Hence I asked Light to burn all the letters that you, your friends and your family had written to me. As well as not allow any of them into the mansion as I do not wish to see them. I guess you could say that this was when Matthew came into the picture." Fate told him softly.

She was looking away from him, as if she was afraid to look at him. Heero was a little upset that she had burnt all of his letters, but it was a matter of the past now. Heero looked ahead and decided to tell Fate of his little adventure into the future, but he wasn't sure if she will believe him.

"When I was in a coma, I travelled into the future." Heero told her softly.

"Excuse me?" Fate asked, it was the most ridiculous thing that Heero had ever said.

"Just hear me out Fate. I woke up and found myself in the year of AC 203, where everything was different. I was still disabled, but more importantly, I learnt that you will be getting married in a week's time." Heero told her.

Fate was looking at him in disbelief; after all it going to be AC 203 soon and Fate isn't in the process of marrying anyone. Heero held her hand and stared into her eyes.

"It was only when I was in the future that I found the answer to all those weird feelings that I have felt ever since you left VLA. It made me realize that it was love, that I do love you Fate." Heero told her.

Fate was surprised to hear that he realized this when he was in "the future".

"I tried to stop the future you from marrying Matthew, but I wasn't successful." Heero explained.

"I was going to marry Matthew?" Fate asked.

"Yes."

Fate frowned; she had indeed felt that if she had never met Heero she would probably end up with Matthew.

"What happened after that?" Fate asked softly, feeling a little curious to find out how things turned out.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to give you a very good account of what happened. I was ambushed by my enemies when I was on my way to the future Fate's wedding. We got into a car accident; Trowa and I were seriously injured. I sent Quatre to stop the wedding with a letter that I wrote for her. Quatre did give me a summarized version of what have happened. He managed to reach there in time and gave my letter to the future you. But the future you hesitated for a very long time before Matthew decides to let you go." Heero told her.

Fate was surprised to hear this, but if she was in the same situation, she too would hesitate on which man to choose, the one close to death doors, or the man standing next to her. But she hadn't expected the future Matthew to let her go. It would definitely make things easier.

"The future Duo commented that it was a very dramatic scene when the future you rushed into the hospital still wearing her wedding dress as she looks for me." Heero told her.

Fate smiled as she could picture how it would be like.

"I woke up five days later to be in Sakura Mansion. The future Fate came in and told me that the wedding was over and that she loves me too. Sadly our reunion was shortened due to the future Trowa interrupting us. But we were together, that was all that mattered." Heero told her.

Fate smiled and gave him a soft look, the one look that he misses.

"It does sound a little unbelievable, but I'm glad we are together in the future too." She told him.

Heero's face showed a hint of a small smile it was almost unnoticeable.

"While you were still in your coma, Quatre came to see me. I told him everything, about how I had confessed, how you had rejected me and why I was avoiding you. Matthew confessed to me during my birthday party that year." She whispered.

Heero released his hold around her hand almost immediately; she noticed how one of his hands was clenched into a fist.

"I saw you at a train station one day and nearly got myself killed by an oncoming train. Federick thought that I'm going crazy and sent me to see a psychologist." She told him softly.

That got Heero's attention; the incident at the train station was real? He thought that he was dreaming.

"On Christmas, a loud alarm sounded on the watch that Quatre gave me. He told me that it was linked to your heartbeat and an alarm would sound if you are in danger or if your heartbeat reaches zero. I cried when I saw your heartbeat fall into a straight line, believing that you were dead." She explained.

Heero only got the details from Trowa a lot later when he was out of the hospital about what have happened on Christmas. About how there were people who had infiltrated the place where they have kept him, how the killer side of him had woken up and killed everyone there. After that they brought him out of hiding as he needed medical attention.

"I wasn't feeling so well after that, dreading the day that Federick comes in to tell me that I have to attend your funeral. Federick gave me an update on how you are doing, but I still stopped myself from going to you. After the New Year, your friends and family kept on trying to see me. They were very persistent and came by every day, but I instructed Light to send them away." Fate explained.

She felt bad about it, knowing very well that they were here about Heero. And thinking back, she had been very mean to his friends simply because she was so selfish and only cared about herself. All she wanted was to move on and cut off all ties with Heero and his friends. Yet they were making it very difficult for her to move on. She had regretted not going back to VLA to see Heero then, as Heero was indeed going through a very difficult time.

"I have been mean to your friends and family simply because I was too selfish and only thought about myself. All I wanted was to forget you and move on with my life, but they wouldn't let me do so. Hence I cut them off." She whispered.

Heero didn't say anything; he already knew why Fate was avoiding him.

"When I woke up from the coma, my leg was so badly injured that I couldn't return to the field. Lady Une fired me, I lost my job, my purpose in life and I lost you. You could imagine how depressed I was to wake up and realized that I have lost everything. All I wanted then was to go back into a coma, to go back into the future when I still have the future you. I didn't have a reason to live anymore. Then the insane thought that I shouldn't be alive came into my mind." Heero told her softly.

His eyes were clouded as if he was thinking of what have happened then. Fate looked at him sadly.

"I wished that I was dead so that I didn't have to wake up and realize that I have lost everything."

"Heero…" She whispered.

He held up his hand, signaling Fate to let him finish first.

"The pain and sorrow were unbearable, it was worse than being shot right through the chest. Death seems like the only solution to the pain, hence I took the easy way out." He told her softly.

Fate looked down sadly, knowing that she had caused him to attempt suicide. She knew about how Heero had wanted to see her, and that was why his friends came to find her to convince her to see him. Yet she still stopped herself from going back to VLA because she had believed that Heero didn't need her anymore and that he was strong enough to see this through on his own. But she had been wrong and she wouldn't forgive herself if Heero's suicidal attempts had been successful. All of that wouldn't have happened if she had returned to VLA to see him. All of it was her fault.

"It wasn't easy trying to plan a suicide; nevertheless none of them were successful. They isolated me and sent me to a Psychiatric Hospital. The days felt dark and I felt as if I was losing my mind." He told her softly.

Fate said nothing as she looked at him sadly.

"That's when I saw a light. I saw you." He said.

Their eyes met and Fate looked at him in surprise.

"I thought about you, I looked and analyzed everything that we have been through since the first time I met you. I did a double take at my memories and noticed all the hints that you have given me but I was too blind to notice them. The thoughts of you filled me with warmth and it made me realize that I might have lost everything, but if I die now I would only bring sadness to the people who still cared about me. The pain still hurts and I guess I deserved it after all that I have done to you. I finally knew what it was like to be in love with someone who doesn't feel the same way about you. That was when I decided to carry on living, because no matter what happens, I'm still alive and that's all that really matters. I might not be able to get back what I have lost but there is a chance that I will find something new and I still can help others in my own way." He told her.

Fate was silent, but tears welled up in her eyes, Heero sighed instead.

"I picked myself up; knowing that I too have to move on and I cannot give up. Also I have a goal in mind. Remember the promise we made under that Sakura Tree? That was my goal, to be there so that I can see you again. That goal became my temporary new purpose in life and it was all I needed to push me to continue living. " Heero told her.

Fate continued to look at him sadly.

"You are the reason I'm still alive, you are the reason I'm here and not still locked up in a Psychiatric Hospital." Heero told her.

Tears fell from her eyes and she hugged him yet again.

"This is the third time Fate." Heero noted.

"I don't care." She whispered as she pressed herself closer to him as her tears wet his shirt.

"You are going to ruin my suit." Heero told her softly. He was trying to joke with her, but it came across in a very serious tone instead.

"I don't care; I will buy you a thousand more." She whispered as she cried into his chest.

Heero merely smiled and hugged her again.

* * *

It took Fate a while to calm down and they continued their conversation from where they have left off, about how Heero decided to go to Sakura City to see her, to confess his love for her.

"I felt like someone was stabbing me with a stake over and over again when I saw you with Matthew." Heero admitted.

"Matthew and I were together then, so…" She trailed off.

"You came to see me at the recording studios." She changed the subject.

"I did, but watching you from far made me realize that you are too perfect and you deserve so much more than me. I wouldn't be able to make you happy, I was disabled then and I would only continue to bring pain and sadness to you." Heero told her softly.

"No, that is not true." She whispered.

"You looked happy with Matthew, I could tell that he loves you and I know he will treat you well. Plus you claimed that you are happy with him and that you love him too. Hence I didn't confess my love for you, as it would only complicate matters. And I don't want to ruin your chances of happiness with Matthew. Matthew was a good choice for you." Heero told her softly.

"I… I lied." She whispered, looking down.

"I know." Heero told her, sighing.

"You knew? Then why didn't you…"

"I only knew that when you told me you broke up with Matthew. But I accepted them as the truth when you told me so." Heero cut in.

"You visited Grandma Karone after that?" Fate asked.

"Yes, I did. We talked about you and she knew that I love you. But I decided not to do anything about it, and asked her to pass you the gift that I wanted to give you." Heero told her.

Fate said nothing while Heero sighed.

"Why did you join the army, Heero?" Fate asked him softy.

Heero looked at her and wondered how he should put it in such a way so that she understands him.

"I did confront Mr. Wingate about this and I have a few ideas about why you joined the army, but Heero I want you to know that it wasn't the only option that you have." She whispered.

"It was the only way to gain power and not remain on the sidelines as my friends risk their lives just to protect me from my enemies." Heero said.

"Heero…"

She trailed off when she saw the look on his face. She knew that Heero hated having someone else to fight the battles for him, but does he really have no choice but to continue fighting?

"It still doesn't explain why you went missing." Fate whispered.

"I wanted to find out if I was able to survive on my own, besides my enemies will not be able to find me." Heero told her.

"The Sakura Festivals this year, were you here?" She asked him softly.

Heero nodded and Fate smiled instead.

"I had a feeling that you were here but as I didn't see you, I thought that I was merely imaginating things." Fate told him.

"You were still with Matthew; hence it would be best if you didn't see me." Heero told her.

Fate was silent. The two of them should know what have happened after that. She had already explained a little to him when she met him in St. Annecy. Now that they have cleared all the misunderstandings that were between them, she wanted to know the most important question of all, what now? What does this mean for them? Will this change everything?

Fate was speechless and lost in her own thoughts. She had always hoped that Heero will love her and now that he does, she wasn't sure what the next step would be. Would it be marriage next? No, it was still too soon to talk about marriage.

"Come back to VLA, Fate."

Fate looked at him in surprise.

"Long distance relationships don't work well." Heero told her.

Fate thought about returning to VLA. She did miss the place and her friends there. To top it off she still have many fans and clients in the Colonies that are waiting for her return.

"I need time to think this through." Fate whispered.

Heero nodded.

"But what does this mean for us?" Fate asked softly.

"You haven't given me a reply." Heero pointed out.

"Oh my I didn't realize that I haven't given you a proper reply! Are you certain?" Fate asked.

Heero raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well firstly now that we have had this talk, I do believe you when you said that you love me. And I'm really happy that you do love me. But more importantly, I love you too Heero." Fate told him with a smile on her face.

Heero gave a small smile in return.

"Will you be my girlfriend Fate?" Heero asked.

Fate was a little surprised by his question, but naturally it was the next step now that they have declared their feelings for each other.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend, Heero." Fate answered him.

The next thing Heero did was take out his cell phone. He handled it to her instead.

"I believe that we do not have each other's number."

Fate was surprised that he seems to know what they should do next. But he was right; they do not have each other's new contact number. So they exchanged their personal contact number. Heero gave her four contact numbers, one for his penthouse, one for his new office, one for his personal cell phone and the last one was his butler's number. Fate gave him two in return. Her own personal phone number as well as Meteor's number. After they finished exchanging numbers, Fate wondered what they should do next, that was when she remembered something.

"Heero… I know that this might sound a little odd, but is it alright if we take things slowly?" Fate asked.

Heero stared at her instead.

"I know that we are together now, but I need time to get used to this, to us. That's why I want us to take things slowly." Fate explained.

Heero thought things through. He didn't want to take things slowly with Fate, but he knows that he should not force her to do something she doesn't like. Besides he needed time to get used to being in a relationship with Fate. Naturally this relationship will be different from when he's with Relena, plus to top it off he has to get used to his new position in the army.

"What do you think?" Fate asked.

"We will take things slowly." He agreed.

Fate smiled at him in return and Heero gave a small smile as well. He checked his watch and realized that he has to go. He has to return to VLA as soon as possible as he still has to report to work. He stood up instead.

"I have to return to VLA." He told her.

"Do you have to leave that soon?" Fate asked him softly.

He saw the sadness in her eyes but he nodded. He held her hand, her hand felt small yet soft in his hands. Their eyes met and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Think about moving back to VLA, Fate. I will see you soon." He told her softly.

Fate nodded and gave his hand a squeeze in return. Heero slowly released her hand and walked towards the door. Fate watched as Heero left her room, she was certain that he was heading towards the airport. She sighed and considered if she should return to VLA.

* * *

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Initially I decided to skip this entire conversation, but then I felt that it was best to include this in as both of them needed to clear up the misunderstandings between the two of them and find out the reasons why the other acted this way and so on. This chapter mainly consists of a recap of this entire story from chapter 1 onwards. Hence if you need to refresh your memory, simply go back to read the past chapters.

Nevertheless things are explained and now that they are finally together, all they can do now is continue moving forward. Though one has to wonder, can they really put the past behind them?

On a side note, I apologize if Heero seems out of character in this chapter as he's talking too much. But it's necessary or Fate wouldn't understand a single thing.

Lastly, I'm coming up with another story that explains all the events that took place from AC 197 to AC 201; it will mainly consist of short chapters. It would help to explain a lot of things; hence it will be something like a prequel. So I hope that you will also support that other story though it is still in the planning stages.

Please continue to support Family, and please review! **But NO FLAMERS**! Thank you very much for your support.


	23. To New Beginnings

**Family**

**Chapter 22: To New Beginnings **

Author's note: Previously on Family, Heero and Fate had a long talk about what happened to them ever since Valentine's Day AC 201. They were honest with each other and were able to find out each other's reasons for their actions. Now that they have come clean with each other, where will their relationship go from now on?

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you continue to support it. **Please read and review, NO FLAMERS!** Pairing: HeeroXOC

* * *

After Colony 202, 23rd December

Colony L1, VLA, Moonstone Mansion

Early Morning

Federick de Camden was woken up by the loud noises that were coming from the entrance hall. He checked his watch for the time and found out that it was only 3am. It was far too early to have visitors and it was still too early for him to get ready for work. Despite that he realized that he couldn't return to bed as the noises were getting louder and they simply won't stop. Frustrated, Federick put on his night robe and got out of his room. He was surprised that the lights on the hallway were switched on. He walked towards the entrance hall and was stunned to see so many people in the mansion. All of these men were dressed in the same uniform and Federick saw their company logo on it. These men were busy moving large boxes to the second floor. Federick frowned and spotted Killian.

"Killian, what is going on?" Federick asked, going down the stairs to where Killian was.

Before Killian could answer, Federick saw Fate standing in the middle of the entrance hall and she was directing those men.

"Fate, what are you doing here?" Federick asked.

Fate looked up and smiled when she saw him. She went over and hugged her brother.

"Oh Fed it's good to see you again!" Fate exclaimed with a smile on her face.

After they have both stepped back from each other, Federick decided to get straight to the point.

"What's going on? Who are those men?" Federick asked.

"Well I wanted to inform you about the news beforehand, but it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Fate asked.

Federick looked at Killian for an explanation instead.

"Miss Camden has yet to explain to me why she's here." Killian told him softly.

"Fate?" Federick asked.

"I'm moving back to VLA!" Fate exclaimed

Federick stared at her in surprise.

"But why? I mean didn't you choose to leave VLA in the first place? And…"

Federick trailed off when he noticed the look on Fate's face. She was giving him a small smile but he noticed how her eyes seemed to be twinkling with happiness.

"There's more to this?" Federick asked.

Fate didn't answer; she merely continued to smile in that secretive manner.

"Whatever it is, it does not explain why you are here in the early morning." Federick pointed out.

"Oh let's just say someone bought the air tickets for a flight that was too early. Since there was no way we could get a refund and I didn't have enough time to do a proper packing, I brought everything instead." Fate explained.

Federick was starting to know what she meant by everything as he watched those men continue to carry large boxes up to Fate's room.

"We have always kept your room clean and fresh in case you ever returned, Miss Camden." Killian informed her.

"Thank you Killian, that was thoughtful of you." Fate told him with a smile.

Killian smiled in return and left the two of them alone.

"I still don't understand what made you change your mind so abruptly. You were gone for more than a year and now you want to come back to VLA?" Federick asked.

"I do miss the Colonies. Plus I do have many friends, clients and fans here. Not to mention more job opportunities." Fate explained.

Federick frowned; he could tell that she's keeping something from him.

"I'm sorry I woke you up Fed. I will finish packing as soon as I can and I will send the things that I don't need back to Japan." Fate told him.

"You should have come here only after Christmas is over; we still have to return to Japan to celebrate with the rest of the family." Federick informed her.

"We aren't going back to Japan for Christmas this year." Fate told him.

"Dad didn't mention the change in plans." Federick muttered.

"Let's just say I pulled a few strings and we are going to celebrate Christmas in VLA instead." Fate said.

Federick frowned, there was definitely something else going on here.

"Everyone else will be here in VLA by tomorrow and we will all be attending the Wingate family's Christmas party." Fate told him.

"We are joining the Wingates?" Federick asked.

Fate nodded and smiled at him.

"Out with it, whatever your secret is. It must be why you want to move back to VLA and why we aren't avoiding the Wingates anymore." Federick said.

Fate gave him a sweet smile and started to go up the stairs instead.

"Fate…"

"You will know on Christmas Eve, my dear brother." She said smiling, before disappearing up the stairs to the second floor.

Federick frowned but he was suddenly reminded of what Heero had said to him. Could it be that Fate knows that Heero loves her?

* * *

Afternoon,

Colony L1, VLA, Shopping District

Fate was feeling so excited that she didn't sleep at all. She ended up packing all of her clothing into her large wardrobes. After that she took a bath and changed into a dress before going out to meet her best friends for lunch. Arabella and Rebecca were surprised that she was in VLA and were happy that she was moving back to VLA. Then they went to the famous shopping district in VLA for lunch and some shopping. They were eating lunch at an Italian restaurant. After they have placed their orders, they chatted with each other, trying to catch up on what's going on in their lives.

"Well I'm still with Trowa." Arabella informed her.

Fate smiled at her as she drank her tea.

"I'm still busy with practicing in the orchestra for the upcoming concert." Rebecca told her.

"Oh, I should be able to attend it this year. I'm so sorry for missing it last year." Fate told Rebecca.

"It's alright." Rebecca told her with a smile.

"She's too busy practicing her violin to look for a man." Arabella remarked.

Fate smiled while Rebecca looked displeased.

"You really need to put down that violin and get laid." Arabella whispered.

"I'm perfectly fine on my own." Rebecca pointed out.

"So she claims." Arabella whispered to Fate.

Fate merely smiled, it was funny to watch them quarrel with each other.

"So what about you, Miss Superstar, how has your life been?" Arabella asked.

"Well… I have been busy with the new fashion clothing for the winter season." Fate told them.

"Are you getting any male action?" Arabella asked.

Her best friends already knew that she have broken up with Matthew.

"Actually I won't call it male action." Fate whispered.

"Am I the only one who's attached around here?" Arabella exclaimed.

"Well…" Fate smiled at them instead.

"I know that smile! Do you have good news for us, Fate?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know if it's considered good news or not…"

"Fate, quit stalling and just tell us!" Arabella exclaimed.

"Alright… I'm together with Heero now." Fate whispered.

"OH MY GOD! You mean _for real_?" Arabella asked.

"Yes, for real this time round." Fate answered her.

"I don't believe it!" Arabella exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"I thought the two of you…" Rebecca trailed off, shaking her head instead.

"It doesn't matter, what's important is that you are happy with him." Rebecca told her instead.

"So are you happy with him?" Arabella asked.

"I really can't say; we only got together a few days ago." Fate explained.

"But you are his official girlfriend, right?" Arabella asked.

Fate nodded and blushed at the thought of being Heero's official girlfriend.

"Oh I'm so happy for you, Fate!" Arabella exclaimed, hugging her.

"Thank you Arabella."

"I'm happy for you too; it's about time you finally managed to get him." Rebecca told her.

"No, this time round it wasn't me. It was him who managed to get me." Fate explained.

"No kidding, he made the first move?" Arabella asked.

Fate nodded.

"Wow I never expected that stone cold guy to ever do that." Rebecca remarked.

"It was rather unexpected, but it's a good change." Fate told them with a smile.

Just then the waiter came with their food and they started to eat their lunch.

"Guess it's only Rebecca who's left in the singles club." Arabella remarked.

Rebecca rolled her eyes but said nothing. That was when Fate was reminded of something.

"Oh I just remembered something. Quatre's interested to go for your orchestra's concert." Fate told him.

Arabella turned and gave Rebecca a special smile that hinted at something else.

"I'm sure he's only interested in the music." Rebecca remarked.

"He plays the violin too." Fate commented.

"And he's still single." Arabella added.

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Please can we drop the subject?" Rebecca asked.

Fate smiled but she had always felt that maybe Quatre and Rebecca are suitable for each other; then again Quatre already has someone else that he likes.

After lunch, they went to a boutique that sells formal gowns and it happened to be owned by SilverWings Company. Fate was looking for a new gown that she could wear to the Wingate's Christmas Party on Christmas Eve. She hadn't told Heero or any of his friends that she's back in VLA permanently as she wanted to surprise Heero that day. Sadly she didn't manage to find anything that she liked. But the shop manager recognized her and showed them to another room.

"This is a private selection chosen by the CEO of the SilverWings Company himself. He left instructions that we are only allowed to show you this private selection, Miss Camden." The shop manager informed her.

Fate was impressed that Heero knew that she shops at this boutique often. She checked out the gowns on the racks and realized that all of them were indeed better than those in the boutique itself. Rebecca and Arabella managed to find a gown that they liked and wanted. As for Fate she was having trouble as she didn't see anything that caught her eye.

"What about this gown? This just came in today." The shop manager told her, holding up the gown to her.

Fate looked at the gown from head to toe and she smiled realizing that she has indeed found her gown.

* * *

The next day, 24th December, Christmas Eve

Colony L1, Wingate Mansion, Ballroom

Night time

It was Christmas Eve and like every year, the Wingate Family was having a large Christmas Party. Friends, relatives and distinguished people were all attending this party. It was the largest Christmas Party and anyone who's anybody will be here. It was one of those grand yet important events that cannot be missed. The large ballroom was packed with guests and most of them were enjoying themselves.

Jace Wingate frowned when he noticed the blank look on his elder brother's face.

"As the hosting family we should at least appear that we are having a good time." Jace commented.

Heero didn't respond, Jace sighed instead. But then he smiled and nodded at the ladies who just walked past them. Heero dislike large events such as this, but he was forced to attend it. Likewise he was only attending because his best friends will be here. Unfortunately Fate had messaged him, telling him that she would be celebrating Christmas with her family in Japan. Heero was disappointed that they were going to spend their first Christmas apart. He wanted to announce to his family that they were officially a couple but it wasn't possible without her here.

He had intended to return to his new office in VLA at the Central Military Base of VLA and get back to work. After Heero have returned from Japan, Major General Weller sent him many files containing the personal information about the soldiers in the Special Operations Division of the United Colonies Army. As Heero's regiment was a new regiment, his first task was to recruit men for his own regiment. Weller had hoped that he will be able to find suitable men from the other existing regiments and transfer them over to his own regiment. Heero still has many files to look through but he had already chosen a few men who are capable and will do well in his regiment. Hence he intended to continue working, but Jace wouldn't hear any of it and dragged him to the party instead.

Heero was thinking of an excuse to get away from the ballroom when something caught his eye. The people who just came in through the main doors were his best friends. He left Jace's side to join his friends. They drank their wine and found an empty table at the end. They chat a little with one another when Heero saw something out of the corner of his eye. He spotted Fayne de Camden through the crowd and wondered why she was here. He turned and watched as she seems to have spotted Jace. Fayne went over to Jace and greeted him with a bright smile.

But wasn't Fayne supposed to be in Japan celebrating Christmas with her family? Heero's question was answered when he saw Helen and Belmont de Camden talking to his parents. He also saw Federick and Faith at the far end of the ballroom. Fate's entire family was here in VLA, it could only mean that Fate's in VLA too and she had lied to him. That was when he suddenly heard the loud whispers that were going on around him. Everyone seems to be gossiping about something and a lot of them were looking at him. But before he can find out what was going on, he caught a faint yet familiar scent.

His friends seem to notice that something was going on and were watching him carefully. Duo choked on his wine when he saw Heero giving a small smile. Heero already knew who the cause of all those whispers was and to top it off she was approaching him rather slowly. He waited for her to reach him and he felt her cover his eyes with her gloved hands.

"Guess who?" she asked.

"Fate." Heero answered automatically.

She released him and smiled up at him as he turned around to look at her. Heero seems to be experiencing a Déjà vu as he had experienced the same thing in the future. But this time, Fate was dressed in a strapless ruffled red silk ball gown instead of a backless blue mermaid gown. It was a beautiful ball gown and the designer was very detailed with the beadwork. Fate had her hair down in a half up and half down curls hairstyle. She looked like a princess in that dress. She was wearing a pair of diamond earrings, but she wasn't wearing any necklace, making her neck look rather bare. She was also wearing a pair of black opera length silk gloves.

"My, my you look stunning!" Duo complimented Fate.

Fate merely smiled and greeted him in return. She complimented Duo in his tuxedo. Duo smiled and joked about something else. Fate smiled in return before she went to greet the rest of his friends. She hugged Quatre and exchanged a few soft words with him before moving on to Trowa and Wufei. She whispered something to Trowa before giving him a private smile. She greeted Wufei and Wufei commented that he was surprised to see her here. Fate gave Wufei a polite smile before returning to Heero's side. Heero offered her his arm and she wrapped her arm around his arm without any hesitation. Their eyes met and both of them smiled at each other. For that short moment, Heero felt like they were lost in a world of their own, where there was no one else except the two of them.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Duo asked, breaking their private moment.

Both of them turned to look at their friends.

"Guys, I would like to officially introduce my girlfriend, Miss Fate de Camden." Heero told them.

His friends all smiled instead.

"I knew it!" Duo exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Quatre wished them.

"It's about time." Trowa muttered.

Wufei merely nodded in acknowledgement. Fate looked up at Heero and smiled at him instead.

"I'm so happy for the both of you!" Quatre exclaimed.

"Thank you." Fate whispered.

Just then Arabella came over and they greeted each other before Arabella went to Trowa's side.

"Excuse us." Heero told his friends.

He placed a hand on Fate's back and led her towards the exit. Fate was surprised by his action, but she smiled politely and excused herself from his friends. She continued to hold his arm as the two of them walked towards the exit. They met a few people who knew them on the way towards the exit. Fate would smile and greet them before chatting with them. Heero was starting to feel impatient as he wanted to have a private conversation with her at a place that wasn't so crowded. Fate sensed his impatience and managed to excuse herself from the people she was talking to.

They managed to get out of the crowded ballroom. Heero led her towards the piano room that was far away from the ballroom and at the back of the mansion. Fate was looking around the room as it was the first time she was in this room. She turned around to stare at Heero when she heard him lock the doors.

"Heero?" She asked.

"So we will be able to get some privacy." He explained before walking towards her.

Fate watched as he stopped right in front of her. He looked handsome and charming in that black suit of his.

"You lied." He told her softly.

"Excuse me?" Fate asked.

"You said that you would be in Japan celebrating Christmas with your family."

"I was hoping that I could surprise you with my sudden appearance here." Fate told him, smiling at him.

Heero's face was as emotionless as ever and he continued to stare at her.

"I take it that you didn't like it?" Fate asked softly.

"That aside do you have an answer to my offer?" Heero asked.

"What do you think?" She asked softly.

"You tell me." Heero said.

She merely smiled and walked over to where the grand piano was.

"I thought about your offer and decided to move back to VLA permanently." Fate told him.

Fate smiled at him in return and sat down on the long piano bench. Heero joined her by sitting down beside her. He took her gloved hand in his and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm glad to hear that, Fate." Heero told her, giving her a small smile.

"I have a gift for you." She told him with a smile.

Fate turned to her left and called out Meteor's name. Meteor's invisible mode was turned off, making it visible. She opened up Meteor and took out a small box. She handled it to him and Heero took it from her. Heero looked at her as if asking for permission to open it; she nodded and smiled at him. Taking her nod as a permission to open the box, Heero gently opened the box and inside was three pairs of silver cufflinks. The first set was with the Wingate Family's coat of arms on it. The second set of cufflinks has the shape of his company, SilverWings' company logo. The third set was of the shape of a star and his name was engraved in the middle of the star.

"Do you like them?" Fate asked him.

Heero was silent; he had expected to receive a knitted wool scarf from her. Then again that was in the future and it was different from reality itself. Fate watched Heero as he didn't say a single word but merely continued to stare at the cufflinks in front of him. His face was as emotionless as ever, but he seems to be thinking of something else.

"Heero?" She called out.

Heero snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at his girlfriend instead.

"Do you like them?" She asked again.

"I do. Thank you Fate." Heero told her, closing the box gently.

Fate smiled and leaned over to kiss him on his cheek.

"Merry Christmas Heero." She wished him.

Heero gave her a small smile, but he reached into the pocket of his suit pants and took out a small box.

"I have a gift for you too." Heero told her, handling it to her.

Fate was surprised that Heero was going to give her something for Christmas.

"You… have never given me anything for Christmas before." Fate whispered.

"I know, and that will change." He told her.

She took the box from him and asked if she could open it. Heero nodded and watched as she opened it carefully. Heero didn't wrap it in wrapping paper as he knows how careful Fate would be when she opens the gift. Fate gently opened the box and gasped in surprise.

"Oh my, Heero…"

Heero merely smiled at her reaction. He had given her the same gift that he had given to the other Fate from the future. Fate took the necklace out from the box and examined it in her hands. It was a beautiful white gold locket shaped like a heart. The outside of it was carved elegantly and there was a shooting star on the centre of the front of the locket. There was a diamond on the centre of the shooting star. It was very well polished and it was shining in the light. She stared at it for a long time as if examining it. She turned to the back and Heero knew what she saw. The back of the heart locket has the words "For my beloved Fate, may my heart always be with you." carved onto it. Fate opened the locket and smiled up at him instead. Heero had placed a photo of the two of them together into one side of the locket.

"Oh it's really lovely, Heero." She told him.

"It's to commemorate the start of our relationship together." Heero said.

She smiled at him instead.

"It's very thoughtful of you and I do like this a lot. Thank you very much." Fate told him, kissing him on the cheek again.

He watched as she examined the words on the back of the heart locket.

"Did you carve this?" she asked, running her finger gently through the surface of the locket, to feel the carved words.

"I made the entire locket." Heero explained.

He had expected her to be shocked, but she smiled instead.

"Thank you." She said again.

Heero didn't say anything; Fate has no idea that he had planted an active chip inside of it so that he will be able to track the location of it. This way he will be able to find out where Fate is if she was wearing it. It would come in handy if she was caught in hostage situation or is in danger.

"Fate…"

"Yes?" She asked.

He took her gloved hands in his hands and stared into her sapphire blue eyes.

"Always wear it and don't take it off unless you really have to." Heero told her.

Fate looked surprised to hear that but she nodded.

"Of course I will always wear it; after all it's the first gift you have given me as my boyfriend." Fate told him with a smile.

Heero was a little relieved to hear that, then again maybe it would be best if she doesn't know that he had a placed a chip inside the necklace to track her location. She then turned so that her back was to him.

"Would you help me to put it on?" She asked.

Heero felt like he was experiencing Déjà vu again, nevertheless he took the necklace from Fate and helped her to put it on. The white gold locket stood out against her fair skin and it took Heero a lot of willpower to move away from her. Damn, does she even know that he wants her? Fate thanked her for his help and turned back to look at him. Heero tried to keep his face emotionless and avoided looking at her. But Fate surprised him by hugging him instead. Heero's face softens and he slowly reached out to hug her back. It has been a while since they last hugged one another. God he misses her… Her scent, the familiar warmth of her body… He missed being close to her.

"I had a feeling that you might need a hug." She whispered.

Heero didn't say anything; he merely closed his eyes as he took in her warmth.

"By the way, I know that tomorrow is your birthday. Well technically it's not your actual birthday, but you have always treated Christmas as your birthday instead. So I was hoping that maybe we can spend Christmas together?" Fate asked.

Heero had hoped that she didn't mention this as he hated having to disappoint her. He slowly released her, breaking their hug instead.

"I can't." He told her softly.

The smile on her face vanished almost instantly and it was replaced with a disappointed look.

"Why can't you spend Christmas with me?" Fate asked.

Heero was silent for a rather long moment as he was thinking of a way to explain the situation without revealing too much. He finally answered in the most simple way that he could manage.

"There's something that I have to do." Heero told her softly.

Fate continued to regard him with the same sad look on her face. This too like the time in the future was something that he wasn't ready to talk about with anyone including her. Even his best friends have no idea about this. Heero looked away from her, hoping that she wouldn't question him any further on the subject.

"Is it work related?" She asked softly.

"It's something personal." He answered.

Fate was silent for a while, but she continued to stare at him.

"You aren't going to tell me what it is." She whispered.

"I can't." Heero told her softly.

Fate looked down sadly but she nodded.

"Even though you are very secretive about it, I understand that it must be something very important to you for you to choose it over spending Christmas with me." She whispered.

Heero didn't say anything.

"Will you ever tell me about it?" Fate asked.

It was a hard question to answer.

"Maybe." That was all he answered.

Fate look disappointed but she nodded yet again.

"Will you be back?" She asked.

Even though the future Fate has asked him the same question, Fate's question still took him by surprise. How did she know that he was going to go somewhere else again? Yet she is worried that he wouldn't come back.

"Yes."

Fate didn't look like she was assured, but she didn't say a single word after that. The silence between them felt heavy and Heero wondered what he should say next.

"You are disappointed." Heero commented.

"I won't lie that I'm not. But like I have said, I won't stop you from doing what you want." Fate whispered.

Heero reached out and took her gloved hand in his, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you for being understanding." He told her.

She regarded him with sad eyes but said nothing. Instead she freed her hand from his hold and stood up instead. Heero could tell that she wasn't happy and knew that he has to think of something to at least make her enjoy the rest of the Christmas Eve party.

"Shall we go back?" Fate asked softly.

Heero stood up and immediately pulled her into his arms instead.

"Heero, what are you doing?" Fate exclaimed in surprise.

Heero hugged her briefly, before breaking the hug and kissed her fully on the lips. He could tell that she was shocked by his actions and he felt her entire body freeze. It took a while before she relaxed and started to react to his kiss by kissing him in return. That was all the encouragement Heero needed. Heero pressed her closer towards him as he deepened the kiss to kiss her passionately. They continued kissing as they stood there in the middle of the piano room. It took Heero a lot of willpower to break their kiss and he stepped back to allow her to catch her breath.

Fate brought a hand up to cover her lips and she looked away from him almost instantly. Heero watched her carefully, wanting to find out if she was still upset at him. Then again he found it cute that she was unable to meet his eyes and he noticed that she was blushing so badly that her entire face was red.

"That was unexpected… You caught me off guard." She whispered.

"Should I give you a heads up the next time then?" Heero asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well… no. But at least you should…" She trailed off.

"I should?" Heero pressed on.

She blushed but said nothing as Heero checked his watch. They still have some time.

"Shall we try that again?" Heero asked.

She looked at him in surprise.

"May I kiss you?" Heero asked, giving her a small smile.

Fate smiled in return instead.

"That's much better." Fate said softly.

Heero smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her fully on the lips. This time round he kissed her gently, but he felt her impatience after some time. He smiled to himself mentally and deepened the kiss, not wanting to disappoint his girlfriend.

* * *

Rachel Wingate looked up just as Heero and Fate reentered the ballroom. She noticed how Fate has her arm wrapped around Heero's arm. Fate looked rather flushed as if she wasn't well. Rachel frowned a little but watched as Heero led Fate back to where his friends were. Rachel had watched them leave the ballroom together; she wondered what they were up to.

"Rachel."

She turned to look at her best friend Helen.

"I saw Fate with Heero." Rachel told her best friend.

Helen merely smiled.

"It's about time the two of them got together." Helen told her.

"Is that why all of you are here?" Rachel asked.

"Not exactly, but I figured that the only reason for Fate to move back to VLA is that Heero has finally returned her feelings for him." Helen told her.

Rachel's eyes widened in shock, Heero and Fate are finally together?

"This is great news!" She exclaimed.

"Rachel, you should leave the announcement to the children. I'm sure they will tell us when they are ready to." Helen told Rachel.

Rachel merely smiled in return as she continued to watch Fate with Heero.

* * *

"Are you alright, Fate?"

Fate looked up from the glass of champagne that she was holding and noticed how Rebecca was looking at her with concern.

"You look… flushed."

Fate was so stunned by her comment that she nearly dropped the wine glass that she was holding.

"Fate?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm fine, just that…" Fate trailed off and turned to look at Heero instead.

Heero was standing with his best friends and he was talking to Duo, but he caught her looking at him. He turned and looked at her instead, but Fate looked away almost instantly. Goodness, what was wrong with her? Why was she feeling so guilty about stealing kisses in the piano room when the party was still going on?

"How many glasses have you had?" Arabella asked.

"This is my first one." Fate admitted.

Fate knows that she cannot hold her liquor well hence she doesn't drink alcoholic drinks at all. But a few glasses are the exception at celebratory events and she tries her best to drink as little as possible as she gets drunk easily. She had only taken a sip, but the alcohol wasn't enough to calm her nerves this time round. She was with her best friends and Heero's sisters, Felicia and Isabelle. Isabelle was just telling them about her new job. Just then Carlton went up the stage to give his speech. The music as well as the conversations around the room stopped. Everyone turned to their host as he makes his thank you speech. Carlton wished everyone a Merry Christmas and hoped that they had a good time at the party.

After the speech was over, Heero came over to steal Fate. He also asked for his sisters to join them. Fate wondered what he was up to and he led them to where his parents were. Then he gathered up the rest of his family as well as Fate's family. They were standing at the side of the ball room hence there was no one there to bother them.

"I have gathered all of you here as I have an announcement to make." Heero informed everyone.

Fate noticed how Federick was frowning at them and Fate wondered what announcement Heero was about to make. Heero came over and held Fate's gloved hand in his.

"Fate and I are seeing each other." He told them.

There was a rather abrupt silence that fell over the group before them, but then Rachel smiled and came forward to hug Fate.

"I'm so happy for the both of you." She exclaimed as she smiled at Fate and Heero.

Fate smiled in return and soon everyone else joined in to congratulate them. Both of them received well wishes and hugs, but what surprised Fate the most was Carlton's reaction to the news. Carlton merely smiled and gave Heero a pat on his shoulder. Heero didn't say anything and his face was as emotionless as ever, but he nodded at Carlton. After all of that, everyone returned to their activities except Federick. As Federick stepped forward towards them, Fate unconsciously placed herself before Heero.

"So this was the big secret that you are hiding. He's the reason you are back in VLA?" Federick asked.

"Yes." She answered.

Fate knows that Federick dislikes Heero and it was going to be one of the problems that she will face in her relationship with Heero. But after going through so much, she was certain that she wanted to be with Heero because she loves him. And if Federick cannot accept that then she will have no choice but to go on without his blessing.

Heero noticed how Fate was regarding Federick with sad eyes.

"Fed…"

"I had always known that you love Heero, but all he ever did was to hurt you." Federick told Fate.

Fate looked down sadly.

"As your brother, I swore to protect you from him. I tried to get you as far away from him, but you couldn't stay away. You went back to him time and time again." Federick told her softly.

Fate didn't respond, but Heero could tell that she was close to tears. Federick and Fate's eyes met.

"Tell me Fate, do you really want to be with him?" Federick asked.

"Yes." Fate answered almost instantly without any hesitation.

Federick was silent for a short moment, but he turned to Heero instead.

"What I have said still stands." He told Heero before he turned and walked away.

Fate turned to look at Heero instead; Heero reached out and gave her gloved hand a gentle squeeze knowing that Fate needed his support now.

"We can't run away from our past can we?" Fate asked.

"Sometimes you can't, but the past can also make you stronger." Heero told her.

"It will always come back to bug us." Fate whispered, looking down sadly.

"Then blame it on me Fate, for I was the one who hurt you." Heero said softly.

Fate gave him a soft look, a look that he had missed terribly. Heero gave her a small smile instead.

"What matters is that we are together now." Heero told her.

"I agree." Fate whispered before she smiled at him.

Just then a waiter walked by and Heero picked up two glasses of champagne. He gave one to Fate.

"To us, to a new beginning." Heero told her, raising his own glass of champagne.

Fate smiled and raised her own glass of champagne as well.

"I will toast to that." She told him and smiled.

They clink their wine glasses together before drinking the champagne inside it.

* * *

At 11.59pm,

Heero checked his watch and noticed that it was time for him to leave. He had danced twice with Fate on the dance floor to try to cheer her up. It was odd to dance again after so long, but he was willing to do it for the one he loves. He looked up and saw how Fate was smiling brightly at his best friends as they chat with her. The announcement that the fireworks show was starting soon and everyone flocked to the balconies to get a clearer view. The clock struck midnight just as the first firework lighted up the night sky. As everyone was focused on watching the brilliant and colourful fireworks, Heero turned to his left and looked at Fate who was beside him.

Her eyes were on the fireworks and she looked engrossed in the show. Heero reached out and took her gloved hand in his. She turned and smiled at him. Then she wished him Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday. Heero couldn't hear her due to the sound of the loud fireworks, but he read her lips. Fate tiptoed and kissed him on his cheek. Heero smiled at her and leaned in to whisper something into her ear.

As the fireworks show was still going on, Trowa noticed that Heero was gone. He approached Fate and noticed that she was still watching the fireworks show.

"Where's Heero?" Trowa asked, hoping that she could hear him through the loud fireworks.

But it was almost as if Fate already knew what he was asking.

"He's gone." Fate told him; or rather Trowa read it from her lips.

Trowa frowned and wondered where Heero was.

"He will be back." Fate whispered.

Trowa could only hope so, but for now, everyone should just focus on celebrating this year's Christmas.

* * *

The next day, 25th December, Christmas

Outer Space, Unknown Area, Unknown Location

A man dressed in a black space suit was moving through the building. The man was moving fast and accurately despite the zero gravity in the area. As the man continued to move through the empty building, he was checking a portable device for any signs of life or if there have been any intruders. After that he checked if the electricity as well as the security system was still operating well.

Just then there was a beeping sound coming from the device in his hands. The man stopped in mid flight and held onto a railing with his free hand. He flipped over the railing so that he was standing with his feet on solid ground. Without letting go of his hold on the railing, he started to investigate what caused the beeping sound. As he used his free hand to navigate through the portable device's touch screen, he saw that it was merely a few unread messages from his best friends. Looks like there was still reception here, he will need to work on that.

Pocketing the device into a pocket of the space suit, he moved through the air as he continued to move through the empty building. After some time, he finally stopped right in front of the place that he wanted to go. The man stared up at the large double metal doors that were right in front of him. He reached out and started keying codes into the keypad next to the door. He was the one who came up with this complicated system and it would take time to open the door. After keying in the right codes, the large double doors shook and the man could feel the ground tremble violently as the doors slowly opened itself. The first door revealed yet another same door, but this time round the door opened itself. It was only after the sixth door was opened that the man slowly made his way inside.

The entire place was dark hence it seemed almost as if there was nothing there. The man moved over to where the lighting controls were and he switched on the lights in this locked room. The lights merely revealed that it was a very large room, but it wasn't empty, there was something large right at the back of the room. The man then typed something on the computer next to the lighting controls and the gravity setting was turned on. The man landed gently on the ground before starting to make his way towards the back of the room.

After he had made his way over, he stopped right in front of the thing that was standing before him. Reaching up, he unlocked the lock around his helmet and took off his space suit's helmet. He stared up at the thing that was right in front of him.

"Hello again, Wing Zero." Heero said softly to his old pal.

Standing right before Heero, was the Gundam that he had remodeled and repaired from the remains of his old Gundam, Wing Zero. Heero said nothing as he stared up at the Gundam before him. It has been two years since he was here, the corners of his mouth curled upwards into a small smile. This was a secret that he was keeping from everyone, a secret that the entire universe cannot know about.

* * *

To be continued…

Author's Note: This chapter is slightly shorter than my usual chapter length; anyway I wanted to write a chapter whereby the two of them are happy for once. And they are able to spend their first Christmas as a couple together, although Heero has ran off somewhere. As the chapter is named, this is just the start for their journey as a couple. There will be more things to come and of course no relationship is ever easy. But for now, let us appreciate the fact that they are finally together and happy with each other.

On a side note, I'm holding the idea of writing a prequel to this story as I think that I should finish this story first before I start another. Also it would be confusing to link these stories together. Hence I will probably be writing their past in the form of flashbacks in this story, only when necessary.

Finally, thank you for supporting this story. Please Read and Review, **but NO FLAMERS!** Please look forward to the next chapter.


	24. New Year, Snow

**Family**

**Chapter 23: New Year, Snow**

Author's note: Previously on Family, Fate moves back to VLA to be with Heero. They spend Christmas Eve together at the Wingate's Annual Christmas Party. They managed to have some time to themselves and Heero introduced Fate as his new girlfriend to his family and friends. Also one of Heero's greatest secret is revealed!

Now that the two of them are finally together, will they face obstacles in their new relationship and can they stay together till the end?

I have decided to write some shorter chapters about Heero and Fate as well as their family and friends. I will then combine these short chapters into a long chapter. This way I can try various things and focus on more people. So do take note of the dates and the people involved in each chapter will be different. Although I won't do this all the time, only when I feel like it's necessary. However if the story's plot continues it will be one long chapter as usual.

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you continue to support it. **Please read and review, NO FLAMERS!** Pairing: HeeroXOC

* * *

**Chapter 23.1: New Year**

After Colony 202, 31st December, New Year Eve

Colony L1, VLA, Famous Shopping District

Night time

It was the night of New Year Eve yet the cold weather wasn't going to deter the spirits of the people who have gathered at the large stage that was set up in the middle of the famous shopping district. The people who have gathered here all had a common goal and that was to countdown to the New Year, AC 203. There were so many people that have gathered here for the Countdown Party that one couldn't even see the end of the crowd from the stage.

Naturally with such a big event that's going on and being broadcasted live, the production and backstage crew were busy running about the place and making sure that every performance was done correctly without any errors and that they were on time. The backstage was packed with famous celebrities as well as singers and artists. But none of them were as famous as this very well-known young superstar.

Fate de Camden smiled politely as singers and celebrities from the Colonies who were here to grace the countdown event tonight came to greet her. Some of them were so happy to see her and wanted to get her autograph and wanted to take photos with her. Some of them were just so star struck that they even stuttered when they spoke to her. Fate smiled at them, knowing that she used to be like them too. But she can't believe that she is this famous, even in the Colonies. She has been away for almost a year yet everyone still knows and idolizes her. Fate was currently waiting in her personal dressing room for her time to perform and she was tightly guarded by twenty two bodyguards, courtesy of the Preventer Force. Her brother, Federick had volunteered for the assignment and has to lead the other twenty Preventers for this event.

Federick watched as Fate was sitting on the sofa and playing with Meteor. He went out of the room to ensure that the rest of the Preventers were doing their job at their assigned posts. He returned to Fate's room and shook his head at the sight of Preventer Maxwell walking back.

"Preventer Maxwell…"

Duo held up his hand, stopping him in mid-conversation.

"We have been through this before, Camden; I'm a Preventer before you so that makes me a senior officer. And that doesn't give you the right to order me around." Duo told him, before Federick could finish his sentence.

"I believe I have the right when I'm overall in-charge of the operation, Preventer Maxwell." Federick reminded him.

Duo ignored him and knocked on the door before going into Fate's dressing room. Fate smiled when she saw Duo coming in.

"How was it?" She asked.

"It was great! Wow I can't believe that I saw so many celebrities and superstars, I even took photos with them! My friends and colleagues are going to be so jealous of me when I show them those photos. I even got autographs!" Duo exclaimed.

Fate smiled while Federick shook his head. Federick had volunteered for this operation so as to protect his own sister. However Duo wanted in on this assignment, but all slots were already filled up. To top it off, Lady Une didn't allow Duo to join this assignment in the first place. Left with no options; Duo went to find Fate for help instead. Federick shook his head, remembering how Duo had practically begged Fate to let him in on the assignment. Fate had looked apologetically at Federick as if asking him for a favour as well. Federick shook his head and stood his ground, he wasn't going to let Duo in, knowing very well that he had an interior motive for wanting to join in on this assignment. But Fate was the one who went down to see Lady Une personally. Federick knew that she wouldn't succeed as no one has ever out-talked Lady Une and managed to convince her otherwise. Everyone was surprised when Fate left the room with a smile on her face, and everyone could hear how loudly Duo was cheering. Fate never did mention how she managed to accomplish it and Federick asked why she was helping Duo. Fate merely smiled and mentioned that Duo's a good friend of hers, and that he's one of her boyfriend's best friends.

Federick sighed as he watched how Duo was talking to Fate. So Duo was here with them on this assignment and he was indeed using the opportunity to meet other celebrities.

"Anyway, after this countdown party, we are going to Heero's house for a New Year Party. Do you want to join us?" Duo asked Fate.

Fate seemed surprised by his invitation, but then she shook her head instead.

"I don't think I will be able to join all of you." Fate answered.

"Why not? Heero's going to be there." Duo pointed out.

"I would be tired after all of this, and I won't have the energy to continue to party with all of you." Fate said.

"Oh come on, it's going to be fun. We will play games, drink and chat all night." Duo said, trying to persuade her to join them.

Fate merely shook her head; she didn't want to interfere in their little private gathering. Besides she was sure that they would prefer to spend the time with each other instead, even though she would like to see Heero again. They have only chat on the phone recently as Heero was busy with his new position in the army.

There was a knock on the door and a man dressed in a black T-shirt came into the room. He was holding onto a clipboard and informed them that Fate will be going on stage in about ten minutes time. He then left them alone while Fate sat down in front of the mirror. Her makeup artist and hair stylist came over to make sure that she looks good and did the finishing touches. Kimberly Walker, Fate's manager came in to check in on her as well. Duo and Federick stood by the closed door, and watched everything in silence.

"It's quite cold outside, are you going to be alright?" Kimberly asked.

Fate nodded, she was currently wearing a black long trench coat, but knows that she will have to take it off later when she's on stage. At least she will be wearing her gloves.

"The dancers are ready as well." Kimberly informed her.

Fate nodded and that was when she saw that she had received a message. She checked her personal mobile phone and saw that it was a message from Heero. Heero doesn't usually message people, and when he does, his messages were so short and brief that sometimes Fate wonders if there's a second meaning to his words. Even though his message was short as well this time, but it managed to make her smile.

"You are smiling." Kimberly commented.

Fate smiled as she looked back at Kimberly.

"Did something good happen?" Kimberly asked.

"Let's just say I received a message from my boyfriend." Fate whispered, aware that Federick was in the room.

Federick rolled his eyes when he read Fate's lips through the reflection in the mirror. Soon it was time to go; Fate walked out of the room and met up with her dancers. Then they slowly made their way to the staircase that leads to the stage. The Preventers went along to make sure that Fate was safe. The hosts started to talk about the next guest and Fate started to take off her trench coat to reveal the dress that she was wearing tonight. She handled her coat to Kimberly and made sure that Meteor had turned invisible.

"Good luck, Fate." Federick told her softly.

Fate merely smiled as she looked back at him and received her personal microphone from the production crew.

"Let's put our hands together to welcome the Superstar, Miss Fate de Camden!" The hosts announced as the crowd started cheering and screaming her name like mad.

Fate smiled as she walked on stage. Duo shook his head; he swears that the crowd hadn't been so loud before this. Fate sure has a lot of fans who are crazy about her. Duo continued to watch her from the side of the stage while Federick was scanning the crowd and the surroundings.

"Hello everyone!" Fate greeted as the crowd started cheering and screaming again.

"Wow that was quite a response."

Fate merely smiled at the hosts and started to chat with the hosts about her plans for the New Year AC 203. Federick watched as the large camera was filming everything and broadcasting it live throughout the entire Colony L1. Soon Fate was left alone on the stage and her dancers went up on stage to join her. Then she started to sing her newest song.

* * *

Colony L1, VLA, Heero's Penthouse

Heero hardly ever allowed his friends to have a party at his penthouse, but it was different this year. He couldn't explain why in words, but somehow he felt that he wanted to make AC 203 a year that he would always remember. He had made plans to change for the better and one way of doing so was to host his friends' New Year party at his penthouse. He had enough space and enough alcoholic drinks for everyone but it might be quite taxing on Rolland to rely on him to clean the entire penthouse up after the party.

Duo wasn't here with them, simply because he was one of Fate's bodyguards at the Countdown party this year. But knowing Duo, he will be here as soon as Fate has reached home. The remaining four of them were sitting on the sofa and were watching the live broadcast of the Countdown Party. A few hours ago, His friends had arrived early as they were going to have dinner together. Heero had intended for them to cook their own dinner, but Rolland won't allow it. Hence they ended up chatting as they wait for Rolland to cook dinner for them. After dinner, Rolland chased them out of the kitchen and they ended up playing console games instead.

Heero felt odd when he was handled the console control. It has been ages since he had played any game, be it on the computer or on console. The console set belonged to Duo who asked Wufei to bring it. It didn't take long for them to set it up and soon they were playing against each other. And quite frankly, without Duo there, the atmosphere felt rather… odd. Duo was the one who does the funny things and said the funny stuff; he was the cheerful yet not so serious person, which was a big contrast to Trowa, Wufei and him. Then there was Quatre who too haven't played console games for a very long time, but he was determined to win despite his many losses against them. After many rounds of the same game, Heero was starting to get sick of it and Quatre was still trying desperately to win them. Heero had noticed how Trowa and Wufei were exchanging glances and he already knew what they were up to when Quatre finally won one round. They put the video game aside and switched on the television to view the live countdown party.

As they drank their beer and talked about what their plans for the next year are, as well as what they were currently up to, Heero was watching the television for glimpse of his girlfriend. He even messaged her, which was something he really needed to get used to. Heero was too used to sending coded messages and calling on secure lines that it was hard to break the habit. Then again, he tried to be as brief as ever, so that should someone else read his messages, they will have absolutely no idea what he was actually saying. The problem with this method was that Fate might not be able to get the real message.

As he thought about the New Year and his new job, he had a feeling that he would be very busy during the first half of the year, trying to put his new regiment together. Heero's new regiment was known as the 61st Special Forces Regiment of the United Colonies Army. He had been busy these past few days looking through the many personnel data files of many soldiers who were in the United Colonies Army. As his regiment was an entirely new regiment, Heero has to find men as well as train them himself. He was currently assigned to the Central Military Base in VLA, but Heero had a feeling that it wasn't large enough. To top it off, he disliked the way everyone was eyeing him when he walked past. He could hear them gossiping about his accomplishments, how he must have gotten as far as he did because his father is the President of the Colonies. And to top it off, his superiors looked down on him. He heard them talking about how his new regiment would fail.

Naturally he knew that he will prove everyone wrong, but the beginning of the journey would not be easy. He had already chosen the men that he feels has the potential to lead smaller divisions of his regiment and made arrangements for them to move to his unit. Some of them were men from other Colonies but if nothing goes wrong, most of them should be here in VLA by the 2nd of Jan, AC 203. That would mean he could get the training started, then again he also has a few projects that were going on. But there was no need to mention them until they were completed. For now he will have to get used to sharing the limited facilities with the many officers in the Central Military Base.

Speaking of the Central Military Base, he couldn't believe how bad the facilities were. The facilities were worse than those compared to the ones at St. Annecy's Military Base. The only answer to that was that this base has been here ever since AC 197 and has been used by many men before him. It could explain the run down state it was in, but it doesn't change the fact that the base was overcrowded. It was so overcrowded to the extent that Heero's office was converted from an old store room. Heero didn't like the idea of being in a cramped and unwanted room, but that was what he was assigned to. He disliked his new office and that was one of the reasons he was never there. He brought his work home, and chose to work from his home office instead. Then again he hardly even went to the military base at all. Since no one was clocking his attendance, he was sure they wouldn't care. Then again, they should be very happy to see him gone. But enough of his new job, he pushed the thoughts of his work away. Heck it was the New Year Eve, the last day of AC 202; he should be thinking of happy thoughts and looking forward to the New Year instead.

"It's Fate." Quatre informed him.

Heero turned to look at his television screen and watched as Fate was singing her newest song. A few hours later, it was soon a minute to midnight. The men put on their winter coats and went out to the balcony. Even though it wasn't snowing, the weather was still cold tonight. As they stood on the balcony and stared at the city below, Heero couldn't help but smile to himself. This was one of the reasons as to why he bought this place. His penthouse was on a very high floor, and that gave him a breathtaking view of the city below. Sometimes he could even see the end of the city of VLA when the controlled sky above was clear. They were currently waiting for the New Year fireworks.

"Goodness, it's cold." Quatre exclaimed.

"I warned you." Heero told them as he looked up at the sky.

"Yes, but it's freezing up here." Quatre said.

"Just bear with it, the fireworks won't be that long." Wufei pointed out.

Quatre smiled as the four of them looked up at the night sky. They could hear the sounds coming from the television and heard that the countdown was near.

"What are you going to wish for this year?" Quatre asked them rather abruptly.

Heero was silent as he thought about the question, but the answer was obvious. He wants to take his relationship with Fate to the next level.

"I wish for a better year." Trowa told them softly.

"That's not even a personal wish; it's like a generic wish." Wufei muttered.

Trowa merely smiled but Quatre noticed how he was looking at Heero instead. Quatre understood what Trowa was feeling. AC 202, had been a rather tough year for all of them, especially for Heero and Trowa. Trowa having to deal with the guilt of causing Heero to be disabled, and Heero was struggling to be back on his feet again. But he's better now and Trowa's slowly getting over the matter.

"What about you?" Trowa asked Wufei instead.

"I would… like… to have a stable girlfriend." Wufei admitted softly.

They all turned to stare at him as if in surprise.

"What?" Wufei demanded.

The balcony was rather dark, but Heero could see how flustered Wufei was.

"I have the right to find happiness too." Wufei told them softly, as he cleared his throat.

"That's a good wish." Trowa told him, trying to maintain a serious look.

Quatre sighed instead.

"I wish the same wish as last year, to finally be able to be with the one that I love." Quatre told them.

Heero knew he was referring to Dorothy Catalonia. Quatre and Dorothy's relationship has been complicated ever since the war ended in AC 195. Quatre has always been the one chasing after her, while Dorothy has been hot and cold at times. Their relationship often got worse just when it started to get better and Quatre often seeks relationship advice from Fate. Fate mentioned Quatre's situation to him briefly one day. It appears that there hasn't been much progress and Fate would always frown whenever she talked about the matter at hand. It was almost as if she was starting to get annoyed with Dorothy's tactics. Heero found it a little annoying as well, but he didn't see the right for him to interfere, after all it was Quatre's love life.

"10…"

"It's starting!" Quatre exclaimed.

"What about you Heero?" Trowa suddenly asked.

Heero gave them a small smile.

"I wish for a better year as well."

Wufei shook his head in disapproval while Trowa and Quatre smiled at him.

"6…"

As they all looked up at the night sky and listened to the countdown that was going on now, live at the shopping district, Heero wondered if he should visit Fate later.

"0! Happy New Year, Welcome to AC 203 everyone!" The hosts were shouting.

Just then many fireworks exploded up in the night sky. Heero could see the fireworks that were starting at the different locations, but he focused on the fireworks that were closest to where they were. The fireworks continued for a while, and his friends were so engrossed in it that they seem to have forgotten how cold the weather was. Heero turned and saw Rolland looking at the fireworks through the glass doors. Heero motioned for him to come join them, but Rolland merely smiled in return. After the fireworks were over, they returned inside and Heero closed the balcony door.

"How long do you think it will take before Duo gets here?" Wufei asked him.

Heero looked at his watch.

"Two hours from now."

* * *

1 hour and 30 minutes later, Colony L1, VLA, Moonstone Mansion

The limo pulled to a stop outside the Moonstone Mansion and Killian came forward to open the limo's door. Fate thanked him and stepped out of the limo, followed by Federick and Duo. Fate had noticed how jumpy Duo was ever since he got into the limo and how he kept on looking at his watch.

"Thank you for watching over me." She told Duo.

"No need to thank me, it's nothing, I'm just doing my job." Duo told her.

Fate smiled at him and noticed him checking his watch again.

"I'm home now Duo, I think I'm in safe hands now." Fate told him.

"Right, of course…"

"I will see you soon. Goodbye Duo." Fate greeted as she smiled at him.

"Goodbye Fate and Happy New Year to the both of you." Duo told her and smiled at her in return.

Federick raised an eyebrow at Duo, but then Duo bowed and left in a hurry. As they watched him leave, Fate turned to Federick instead.

"He shouldn't have even agreed to do the assignment if there's a place he needs to be." Federick muttered.

Fate merely smiled and went inside the mansion instead. She took off her trench coat and handled it to Killian. Fate had already changed out of her stage dress to her day dress. She approached the stairs as Federick was taking off his winter coat.

"I am going to pack first, before heading out." She informed him.

"I will wait for you then." Federick told her.

Fate smiled as she went up the stairs with Meteor flying behind her. She took out a small duffel bag and started to pack a few sets of clothing inside. She also packed toiletries and after she was done, she zipped up her bag and started walking down the stairs. She checked her personal mobile phone and messaged her best friends that she was on the way. Federick was waiting for her and he offered to drive her. After getting into Federick's car, Federick started the engine and they were on their way.

"Whose house is it this time?" Federick asked.

"We are going to Rebecca's house." Fate answered.

"Why would you choose Rebecca's house? Arabella's apartment is nearer." Federick pointed out.

Fate merely smiled.

"Let's just say her house is the only location that none of our boyfriends know about." Fate told him.

Federick raised an eyebrow at her as he concentrated on the road ahead.

"You do realize that it won't stop that boyfriend of yours." Federick informed her.

"I would like to see him try. Besides I'm sure he's busy with his own best friends." Fate told him.

Federick shook his head, he wasn't sure what Fate was up to but it doesn't sound good.

"When will you be back?" Federick asked.

"The lesser you know the better my dear brother." Fate told him.

That definitely got his curiosity.

"Tell me you will be there when I come and find you." Federick told her.

"Of course we will be there."

"Good." Federick replied.

"So where are you going after this?" Fate asked.

Federick was silent. He had been too busy with being a Preventer that he didn't have any time for any woman lately. Then again it wouldn't be so bad to spend the New Year with someone else tonight.

"Is there a woman involved?" Fate asked.

"Not that I know of." Federick replied.

"Well I hope you do find one."

"Please Fate, if I do intend to find one, I can have one with me in less than 5 minutes." Federick pointed out.

"So your ego says." Fate muttered.

"Fate, to a man's point of view, there are different kinds of women as well." Federick told her.

"Really, enlighten me? I would like to find out how a man thinks." Fate told him.

"There's the type who only wants sex and will be gone by the next morning, and there's the type who are serious about a relationship and wants love."

"And sex?" Fate asked.

"That would be the other part of it." Federick told her.

"So where will I belong?" Fate asked.

"Firstly, I don't date my sisters or my cousins, so don't ask me. Ask that boyfriend of yours." Federick told her.

"My boyfriend has a name, Fed. And it's Heero."

Federick didn't speak.

"Anyway, I hope you find a stable girlfriend, not a woman who you can only have sex with." Fate told him.

Federick didn't say a single word, but Fate was thinking about what Federick had said. Sometime later, Federick's car pulled to a stop outside of Rebecca's house. Fate thanked him and got out of the car.

"Make sure you come home." Federick told her.

"Fed, I'm not a kid anymore." Fate said, frowning at him.

"I know, just don't do something that will make your boyfriend get his army to search the entire VLA for you." Federick told her.

"I highly doubt it. Oh and Fed, don't tell him where I am." Fate told him before she smiled and walked to the gates.

Federick sighed and drove off towards the Wingate Mansion instead. He intends to talk to Jace Wingate, who is one of his best friends.

* * *

The next day, After Colony 203, 1st January,

Colony L1, VLA, Moonstone Mansion

Morning

It was 8am in the morning and Heero was already at Moonstone Mansion. He was looking for Fate and was surprised to hear that she wasn't back yet. After asking Killian more questions, he found out that she had returned from the countdown party but left with Federick. Federick had returned alone at 3am in the morning and was still in bed. The only conclusion that he could make was that Federick obviously knew where Fate was. So the next thing he did was to march into Federick's room and demand some answers. Likewise Heero wasn't surprised when Federick immediately pointed his gun at him when he was near his bed. Heero used to do that all the time to people who he thinks are a threat to him especially when he's asleep.

"What the hell are you doing here in my room, Wingate?" Federick asked, as he opened his eyes and sat up on his bed.

"Where's Fate?" Heero asked.

Federick lowered his gun and glared at him instead.

"You don't wake a man up at 8am in the morning on the first day of the year and ask the whereabouts of his sister. Get lost!" Federick shouted.

"Where's Fate?" Heero asked again, his face as emotionless as ever.

Federick continued to glare at him, but Heero didn't move away. He wasn't backing down until he has some answers.

"Why don't you just bloody call her?" Federick asked.

"She turned her phone off."

Federick shook his head and lied back down on his bed instead. He closed his eyes as if he was going to ignore Heero and go back to sleep. Heero was looking around Federick's room for an object to throw at him.

"Where is she?" Heero asked again in a harsher tone.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe she doesn't want to be found, Wingate?" Federick asked while his eyes were still closed.

Heero was silent for a moment; she doesn't want to be found? The first thing that came to his mind was what he had done for her do this. Was she mad at him? It didn't seem to make sense.

"She will be back when she feels like it Wingate, and get the hell out of my bedroom." Federick told him.

Heero left Federick's room and went to Fate's instead. Her room wasn't locked hence he let himself in. He looked around her room and noticed that some things have changed since the last time he was here. He looked through her things carefully, trying to find any clues as to where she was. He placed everything back in its original position and order; hence there was no way anyone would find out that her things have been ransacked. But what surprised him the most was that he found the white gold locket that he had given her in her jewellery box. She had taken it off… Just when he thought that he could use it to find out where she was. Heck, could it be that she knew he had planted a tracker inside of it?

Taking out his personal phone, he made a call to Trowa. He didn't want to wake Trowa in the morning, knowing that he was probably suffering from a hangover since they have been drinking last night. Heero was spared because he didn't drink that much. Trowa sounded like he had just woken up.

"Hello?" He asked slowly.

"Trowa, do you know where Arabella is?"

"No…why?" Trowa asked.

"I have a feeling that she might be with Fate."

* * *

Rebecca's house,

The ladies were still asleep after staying up all night watching movies, chatting and gossiping with each other. But Fate was woken up by Meteor's emergency alarm.

"Ah Fate… turn the bloody thing off." Arabella told her as she turned and covered her ears.

Fate slowly sat up and reached for Meteor. She was still feeling tired and could barely open her eyes. But she checked what the emergency was and saw that it was message from Federick.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked lazily.

"It's from Fed." Fate answered.

Federick had informed her that Heero was looking for her and he seems intent on finding her. Fate sighed and slowly got out of bed. She approached her bag and took out her personal mobile phone. She turned it off last night as all three of them agreed to have absolutely no interruptions as it was their ladies night. She turned it back on and was stunned by the number of voicemail and messages that she had missed out on. She was still feeling a little tired and wasn't really awake yet, so she only read the latest message. It was from Heero and he asked where she was and asked her to call him when she sees this. Slowly she searched her contact list for his contact number and called him. She looked back at her two best friends who were still sleeping and decided not to disturb them. She went out of the bed room to the living room with Meteor behind her. She sat down on the sofa and was glad that the curtains were drawn, even though sunlight was already streaming in. She was still feeling tired, maybe she should go back to sleep after this. Heero picked up the call on the third ring.

"Hello?" Fate asked, knowing that Heero doesn't usually speak first.

"Fate where are you?" Heero asked almost immediately.

"Er…"

"I was looking all over for you."

"You were?" Fate asked softly.

"I tried your house but you weren't in and no one knows where you were. I thought that something might have happened to you." Heero told her.

Fate was surprised to hear him say this, for once he sounded worried.

"And Federick won't say a word. Where are you Fate? Are you alright?" Heero asked.

"I'm fine, you are over reacting. I'm with Rebecca and Arabella." Fate told him.

"Fate… is there something you need to tell me?" Heero asked.

"Not that I can think of, why?"

"Federick mentioned that you might not want to be found. Are you avoiding me?" Heero asked.

Fate was silent for a while. Wait a minute, could it be that Heero thought that her little act of disappearance was because she doesn't want to be found and that she's avoiding him? She didn't want Federick to tell him where she was because she didn't want Heero to ruin her ladies night with her best friends, not because she was avoiding him.

"God Heero, no! I'm not avoiding you. We merely agreed to have a ladies night without any interruptions, including from our boyfriends. That's why we turned off our phones and didn't inform anyone where we were." Fate explained.

Heero was silent on the other end of the phone.

"I swear I'm not avoiding you, Heero. Look I will explain everything when I get back, okay?" Fate asked.

"When will you be back?" Heero asked.

"Late afternoon I guess. Just relax and don't think too much into it, Heero. I will see you later then, goodbye." Fate told him.

"Bye." She barely heard it, but she hung up instead.

God, why was he over-reacting? It's not such a big deal that she wanted some quality times with her best friends. Or maybe it might have been her fault for not informing him beforehand. She sighed as she stared at the clock on the wall, she will have to work on an apology later.

* * *

7 hours and 30 minutes later, Moonstone Mansion

Killian opened the doors for her and welcomed her back. Fate took off her winter coat and handled it to Killian with a smile on her face. She had an enjoyable breakfast as well as lunch with Arabella and Rebecca. She had a lot of fun spending time with her best friends and it was good to have some female quality time.

"Where's Federick?" Fate asked.

"He left the mansion at about 10am to go to work." Killian informed her.

"Won't he be late for work?" Fate asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, Miss, no one is ever early for work on the first day of the year even if it's a public holiday." Killian told her.

"Quite true." Fate agreed.

"You have a guest who's waiting for you." Killian informed her.

"I do? Who is it?" Fate asked.

"Heero Wingate, Miss. He's waiting in your room."

"Oh…" Fate's face fell a little, but she slowly walked towards the stairs.

What was Heero doing in her room?

"How long has he been there?" Fate asked.

"Two hours, Miss." Killian informed her.

Fate nodded and walked up the staircase with her bag in hand. She knocked on the door to her room before going in. Heero was sitting on the Victorian chaise lounge that was positioned against the wall and directly opposite her bed. His eyes were closed, but Fate saw that he had brought a file with him. The file was left open and unattended beside where he was sitting. Fate walked further into the room and gently closed the door behind her. That was when Heero opened his eyes to look at her. Fate placed her bag down on the floor next to her table before approaching him. She closed the file that was left open and placed it on her desk before sitting down next to him. For a while no one said a single word until Fate broke the silence first.

"I'm sorry. I should have informed you beforehand. I'm sorry I made it looked like I was avoiding you, or that I was in trouble." Fate told him.

Heero didn't respond, his face was as emotionless as ever but he wasn't even looking at her.

"Heero?"

"I love you Fate, and that is something that's almost impossible to come out from someone like me. I'm not good with relationships and nor do I understand how females think; all of this is still considerably new to me. I'm trying to do what normal couples do and trying to have a real relationship with you." Heero told her.

"Heero…" She whispered.

"But if you think that it's not good enough…."

Fate immediately brought up her hand and pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Please I don't want to hear anymore. I didn't say that it's not enough, I'm glad that you want to have a real relationship with me and that you are trying to do what normal couples do. But I want you to know that one of the reasons I love you is because of whom you are, we don't have to be a normal couple as you call it, Heero." Fate told him.

Their eyes met and Heero gently reached out to touch her hand.

"I'm sorry I led you to jump to crazy conclusions and I swear I won't do it again. I will tell you where I am and who I'm with." Fate told him.

Heero gently lowered her hand so that her finger was no longer pressed against his lips.

"But honestly I'm happy to know that you are worried about me."

"Fate, you are my girlfriend, naturally I will be worried about you." Heero said.

"You were never worried about me before, more like you didn't bother about me before. So this is something that's new to me." Fate whispered.

Heero regarded her with rather sad eyes, even though his face was as emotionless as ever.

"But it's a good thing." She whispered, and then she cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss him on his lips.

She gave him a rather light kiss before pulling away.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"No."

Surprised by his answer, she leaned in to kiss him again, but it was light kiss as well.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asked.

"No, I hardly even felt that." Heero told her.

"Really?" Fate asked, looking at him in surprise.

"Let me show you."

He pulled her towards him and gave her a deep yet passionate kiss instead. Fate was seeing stars by the time Heero broke the kiss.

"I'm feeling much better now." He told her with a small smile on his face.

Fate knew that he was teasing her, but she smiled in return instead.

"What are you doing for the rest of your day?" Heero asked.

"I planned to get some sleep; I stayed up late last night with the ladies." Fate told him.

"What did the three of you talk about?" Heero asked.

"That my dear, is a secret among the three of us." She told him with a smile.

Heero continued to look at her as if waiting for an answer.

"No, it's a secret." Fate told him.

"I think you will find that I can be rather persuasive." Heero informed her softly.

He leaned in towards her, but Fate reached out and tried to push him away.

"No, you are not going to use your persuasion skills on me." Fate told him.

Heero didn't even budge even though she tried to push him away.

"You have to try harder than that, Fate." Heero informed her as he pulled her towards him instead.

"No, let me go…."

Heero ignored her and kissed her yet again. Fate struggled against him at the start, as she tried to push him away, but Heero was too strong for her. Soon she gave in and sighed, and Heero took that opportunity to deepen the kiss. They broke apart some time later.

"You don't play fair." She whispered.

"Not when it comes to you."

"That's mean and downright unfair!" Fate exclaimed.

Heero shrugged and Fate smiled in return.

"Happy New Year, my dear Heero." Fate whispered as she hugged him.

"You too." He whispered into her ear.

* * *

**Chapter 23.2: Snow**

A week later, 8th January

Colony L1, VLA, Wingate Mansion

Late Morning

It was still in the winter season, and the weather seems to have gotten a lot worse than usual. The snow storms were harsh, the weather was icy cold and snow was piling up the streets. But Fate feels that the weather was more realistic this way. She was invited to join Rachel for tea this evening. But with the weather so cold, they had little choice but to remain indoors by the heaters. Fate was also getting busy with her work and hardly has time to see Heero. Heero too was so busy with work that he couldn't even call. When he did, Fate tried not to ask him about his work, for he was quite tight lipped about the whole thing. Fate wondered when they were going on a proper date together.

"And the frogs just jumped into your tea."

It took Fate a rather long moment to react to what Rachel had said. She suddenly looked at her tea cup in shock.

"I think I lost you way before the frogs even came into the picture." Rachel told her softly.

"I'm sorry, I… was thinking about something else." Fate admitted.

"I have a feeling it's about Heero."

"How did you know?" Fate asked.

"You will always have this look of yours whenever you think about him. It's kind of a sad yet concerned look." Rachel told her.

Fate was surprised to hear this; she didn't know that she had a special type of look whenever she thought about Heero.

"I have been curious about your relationship with my eldest son, are things going smoothly?" Rachel asked.

Fate felt a little embarrassed to be talking about her relationship with Heero with his mother, but she had often gone to Rachel for advice as her own mother was still in Japan.

"Well… We only just got together a few weeks ago. Heero's busy with his new job, and I'm busy with mine. We hardly have the time to see each other; we seldom chat on the phone too." Fate told her.

"How about dates?" Rachel asked.

"We haven't been on an official date yet. Plus I know that Heero isn't the romantic sort, hence I know that I cannot expect too much from him." Fate told her.

"I know that this relationship is new to the both of you as you two have been friends for a very long time…"

"It's not that we have been friends for a long time, it's more like… I think sometimes our past is catching up to us." Fate whispered.

"Yes, it's hard to move on when the past is still in the way. But what happened in the past is already in the past, put it aside and continue onwards or none of you will be happy." Rachel told her.

Fate was silent; it was hard to simply try to forget everything in the past. She couldn't possibly forget how badly Heero have hurt her in just one day. But Rachel's right, what's important is that they are finally together now. She has to cherish the time they have and try to make the best out of it. There was a knock on the door and Walter came in.

"Madam, Young Master Heero is here to see you." Walter informed her.

Fate looked surprised to hear that while Rachel merely smiled.

"Send him in."

Walter nodded and bowed before leaving them alone. The door opened and Heero came into the room. Heero was dressed in his army's uniform and he seems to have rushed here from work.

"I came as…" Heero trailed off when he noticed that Fate was there.

Fate smiled at him and he greeted her first with a nod before turning to Rachel.

"I have a feeling that I have been set up again." Heero told Rachel.

"Since you are already here, why don't you have a seat and spend some time with your lovely girlfriend?" Rachel asked.

"Are you leaving?" Fate asked, noticing how Rachel was standing up.

"Yes, apparently I have some matters to deal with. I shall see the two of you again." Rachel told them.

She smiled before leaving the room.

"Shall we take a walk outside?" Heero asked instead.

Fate looked out of the glass windows and smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

The weather was indeed cold and Fate wondered if she should have just remained indoors by the heaters. She was already wearing three layers of jackets over her dress. Or maybe it was her dress that was causing her to be cold. She turned and looked at Heero who was walking ahead of her. He hadn't said a single word since they came out of the mansion. Heero was leading her towards the direction of the gardens. As they walked in the snow covered ground, Fate noticed how big his footprints were compared to hers. She looked at Heero again and wondered if there was something on his mind. Fate was watching him intently and Heero must have noticed that as he stopped in his tracks. Fate slammed right into his back as she didn't know that he had stopped. Heero turned and managed to steady her. He studied her from head to toe and Fate blushed under his sweeping gaze.

"You are not dressed for a walk in the cold weather." Heero commented.

"Isn't it a little too late to notice that now?" Fate asked.

Heero sensed that she was shivering and felt like hitting himself for not being more sensitive towards her feelings. He reached out to remove his own outer coat but Fate stopped him.

"No, I think you are cold too." Fate told him.

"You need it more than I do."

He placed it over her shoulders and Fate pulled his long trench coat around her. She whispered a soft thank you and they continued to walk towards where the gardens were. The snow was thick and Heero supported Fate as they walked since her high heel boots were causing her to sink into the snow. Fate nearly tripped a few times but Heero had already anticipated it before hand and caught her before she could fall. Fate would smile at him as he supported her.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to keep thanking me." Heero told her.

He steadied her before letting her go.

"I know, but it's kind of a habit. I always had this feeling that you will disappear on me again and I will have no one to support me when I fall." Fate told him.

"I'm not going anywhere Fate." Heero told her softly.

"So you say, but even you cannot guarantee that. What's going on Heero?" She asked him softly.

Heero was silent and Fate knew that he was considering if he should tell her.

"Heero?" She asked softly.

Heero was silent, but he saw the look on her face. She always looked at him like this when she was worried about him.

"There are some troubles at work." Heero admitted.

"What kind of troubles?" Fate asked.

Heero walked ahead of her and she slowly followed behind him.

"They are treating me differently because of who my father is." Heero told her softly.

"And you don't like that?" She asked softly.

"No I don't like it. To top it off, the men who have been transferred to my regiment have been causing trouble." Heero told her.

"I'm sure you will be able to get them to listen to you." Fate told him.

"What makes you so sure?" Heero asked.

"Well you are my boyfriend and I believe in you. To top it off, you are the best Preventer there ever was. And aren't you the Man of the Year?" Fate asked.

She was teasing him during the last part, but Heero gave her a small smile.

"And I'm Impossible." He added.

Fate merely nodded and smiled at him in return.

"I don't think something as small as that will bring you down. You will pull through, I know you will." Fate told him.

Heero nodded and thanked her for encouraging him. He took her hand in his and they walked hand in hand towards the gardens. Fate noticed how thick the layer of snow was and she gently knelt down and started to form a small snow ball. She smiled at Meteor as Meteor tried to jump in the snow covered floor, but it couldn't get out of the hole it had caused in the snow. As Heero bent to retrieve Meteor, Fate smiled and used that opportunity to throw the snow ball at him. Heero didn't move for a rather long moment as he hadn't expected Fate to throw a snow ball at him. But his senses kicked into high gear and he immediately dodged to the side just as another snowball came flying towards him.

Heero stood up and looked down at Meteor that was in his hands. He looked around him and noticed that Fate wasn't there anymore. He could tell that she was still around as he could hear her hiding behind the tall trees.

"Fate…"

He heard Fate giggling, but she wasn't in his sight.

"Are you sure you want to do this Fate?" Heero asked again.

He moved to his right to avoid another two snow balls.

"Fate?" Heero asked again.

He heard her laugh as she moved to another hiding place away from his sight. Heero then tugged Meteor into the pocket of his uniform's jacket instead.

"Fine if you want to play it this way…" Heero muttered.

Fate waited for a few moments with a snowball ready in her hands. She came out of her hiding place and was about to throw it when she realized that Heero wasn't there anymore. She looked around for a moment wondering where he was when she felt a snowball hitting her in her back. She gasped in shock and immediately went behind the trees for cover. She tried to find out where Heero was, but she couldn't see him at all. Just as she was preparing another snowball…

"Watch out!" She heard Meteor shout at her.

Fate started running just as a few snowballs flew towards where she was standing a few moments ago. As she started running, she tried to use the trees as cover, but it didn't change the fact that she was now an open target. She looked back and gapped in shock at the many snowballs that were flying towards her. She picked up speed and started to run faster, barely missing getting hit. She realized that Heero was taking the snowball fight seriously and he wasn't showing her any mercy. Fate tripped over a fallen tree branch when it was caught in between her heels. She turned and was about to get up when a series of snowballs started to rain down her. She covered her face immediately and stayed down as the snowballs hit her. Goodness, those snowballs were painful. After the first rain was over, Fate slowly tried to get up. But she froze just as a snow ball hit the ground near her; it had barely missed her head. She turned back to look behind her but Heero was still nowhere in sight. She scrambled to get on her feet and started running again. She wasn't going to lose to him in the snowball fight that she had started. Yet no matter how hard she tried, she only ended up being an open target and Heero showed no mercy as he kept on throwing many snowballs at her. After being hit by another rain of snowballs Fate was about to give up.

"Wait!" She shouted, aware that Heero could hear her.

A snowball flew right past her head and she knew that had Heero missed her on purpose.

"Okay, I surrender. Don't throw any of those snowballs anymore." She called out.

As she tried to catch her breath, Heero slowly stepped out of his hiding place and walked towards her.

"You don't show any mercy even if it's me that you are up against?" Fate asked.

Heero didn't reply but he continued to approach her.

"Where did you learn to throw so many snowballs at once?" Fate asked.

Heero didn't answer; he continued to watch her instead.

"You aren't very good at this." He finally commented.

"I have done better against other opponents who are not secret agents." Fate said, trying to defend herself.

"That is why I asked you if you were certain you want to have a snowball fight with me." Heero told her.

"You make it sound like you already knew that you will win." Fate commented.

"I never lose." Heero told her flatly.

She merely smiled and closed the gap between them. She cupped his cheek with her gloved hand and leaned in towards him. Heero looked down at her but didn't say a single word.

"I guess… that's about to change." Fate whispered very softly.

Heero already knew what she was up to when she whispered that, but he didn't have enough time to pull away and Fate hits him with a snowball to his face. Fate immediately stepped back and started to laugh at him as he turned and brushed the snow away from his face.

"I won!" Fate exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"You cheated."

"I didn't, this is merely a type of tactics as well." Fate explained as she smiled at him.

Heero turned and before Fate knew what was happening, she found herself being pressed against a tree trunk and Heero was leaning in towards her. She felt Heero pressing his entire body against hers as he continued to lean in towards her. He caught both of her hands and pinned them to the tree truck above her so that she couldn't push him away. She looked at him in surprise and was about to say something, but the look in his eyes made her speechless. He was staring at her with unreadable eyes.

"Heero…" She whispered.

Heero didn't speak and Fate started to panic instead. It was the way he was staring at her that was making her uncomfortable.

"You wouldn't win if I had been serious about it Fate." Heero told her in a very low voice.

"I think you have made your point. Can you let me go?" She asked softly.

There was something in his eyes but he stepped back and released her. Fate watched as Heero turned away from her. She didn't know what have just happened, but she knew that she has to do something or he will probably sulk about it the whole day. She went over and hugged him from behind instead.

"I'm sorry; I won't do something like that again." She whispered.

Heero reached out and gently placed his hand over hers. Then they started to make their way back into the mansion instead. But on their way back, it started snowing again. Fate smiled as she danced around in the snow. She likes it when it snows, she likes snow more than the rain, but she still loves falling Sakura petals the most. She turned back and smiled at Heero instead. As she was about to dance away and enjoy the falling snow, Heero caught her by her waist and turned her to face him. She smiled at him just as a snow flake fell on his nose. She reached out to remove it gently; Heero leaned in and claimed her lips. It took Fate a while to react to his kiss and soon she was kissing him back. They shared a passionate kiss under the falling snow.

As they returned to the mansion Fate was trying to look down so that no one could tell that her face was still flushed from their kiss just now. Rachel welcomed them back into the mansion as they shook the snow off their outer coats.

"Will you two be staying for lunch?" Rachel asked.

"No we won't." Heero told her.

"We won't?" Fate asked looking at him in surprise.

Heero didn't answer but Rachel merely smiled. She then went over to hug Heero and greet him goodbye. She then hugged Fate and whispered something in her ear. Fate blushed and tried to look down so that no one could tell that she was blushing.

"I shall see the two of you soon." Rachel greeted, waving them goodbye.

As they made their way out of the mansion and towards Heero's car, Fate turned to look at him.

"Why aren't we staying for lunch? Don't you have to go back to your office?" Fate asked.

"Since I'm already outside, I might as well spend some time with my girlfriend." Heero told her.

Fate smiled at him in return.

"What would you like for lunch?" He asked.

"Hmm…" Fate thought about it and realized that she wanted to eat Japanese food.

"How does Japanese Food sound?" Fate asked.

"I like it better when you are the one who cooks them." Heero told her.

Fate smiled at his words, and continued to walk towards his car.

"Speaking of that, I haven't eaten the food that you have made for a very long time now." Heero told her.

"I didn't know that you like it." Fate whispered.

"I like it so much that I miss it." Heero told her softly.

Fate looked at him in surprise but then she smiled instead. As they got into Heero's sports car, Fate smiled at she looked around the familiar car. She hasn't sat in his car for a very long time now.

"It's a little too late to cook anything now." Fate told him, noticing that it was already 12pm.

"Does that mean you will cook something for me?" Heero asked.

Fate nodded and Heero smiled at her. It was odd seeing him smile, but Fate was slowly getting used to this side of Heero too. Then he leaned in towards her.

"Heero?" She asked uncertainly.

Heero claimed her lips yet again but Fate broke the kiss.

"Shouldn't we get going instead?" Fate asked.

"That can wait; I have this… desire to kiss my girlfriend today."

"You already did that in the gardens just now." Fate pointed out.

Heero merely gave her a small smile as he pulled her towards him and kissed her fully on the lips. She resisted for a short while before giving into the kiss. They didn't seem to care that it was snowing outside, or that they both have a place that they need to be. What mattered was that they were together and enjoying every bit of it. Fate smiled and felt really happy that Heero loves her so much.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Heero told her.

She smiled at him in return just as he started his car's engine.

"Has your driving style changed over the past year?" Fate asked.

Heero stepped on the accelerator and his sports car sped down the road. Fate immediately regretted being in Heero's car. In the end Fate became car sick as she hasn't been in Heero's car for such a long time that she needed time to get used to it again. In the end none of them ate lunch as Fate was too sick to eat anything, while Heero felt so bad about the whole thing that he stayed by her bedside until it was night. That was until he had no choice but to leave as Federick wouldn't allow him to stay the night in Fate's room.

* * *

To be continued…

Author's Note: I wanted to write a chapter about the two of them acting all lovey dovey with each other, hence these two short chapters are exactly that. As both of them are rather new to relationships, they have their work cut out for them. Plus moving from friends to lovers is always a step that couples needs to get used to. I have to admit that my short chapters are not exactly short, I guess I'm simply too used to writing long chapters that it's hard to break the habit.

I purposely delayed the posting of this chapter so that it would coincide with our actual new year. Hence while we are celebrating our new year, so do the characters in my story.

Thank you for continuing to support this story. I hope that you continue to do so and I will continue to update this story regularly. So stay tuned! I'm glad that I am having more readers, but please kindly review my story if you like it. But **NO FLAMERS!** Happy New Year everyone! May your Year 2013 be an awesome one!


	25. Driving, CNY, Surprise Invitation

**Family**

**Chapter 24: Driving, Chinese New Year, Surprise Invitation**

Author's note: Previously on Family, Everyone has a different way of celebrating the New Year and Fate nearly gave Heero the scare of his life. Also they spend some time together as it snowed.

This chapter is still broken down into short chapters. I guess it is funny how I can't seem to write short chapters when I have always been writing 20 pages plus for each chapter so far. Hence please forgive me if my chapters are still far too long to be considered short chapters.

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you continue to support it. **Please read and review, NO FLAMERS!** Pairing: HeeroXOC

* * *

**Chapter 24.1: Driving**

After Colony 203, the next day, 9th January

Colony L1, VLA, Moonstone Mansion

Morning

Fate woke up feeling a little weak and dizzy. She has never felt so sick her entire life; she had suffered from motion sickness before, but this one of the worse ones. The first time she felt like this was the first time she sat in Heero's car. Duo had looked at her apologetically and told her that it happened to all of them and that she will get used to it. She eventually got used to Heero's ridiculously fast driving and the motion sickness was gone for good. But somehow after a year of not being in his car, she was suffering from motion sickness again.

Heero was surprised to find out that she was sick. But he was such a gentleman; he carried her up to her room and stayed by her side till night has fallen. She had tried to coax him to return to his office as she was aware that he left his work early, but Heero wouldn't leave her. He held her hand and watched her as she sleeps. But Federick came back and Fate didn't have the energy to argue with Federick when Federick literally chased Heero home. Heero went home but he promised to be here in the morning. Fate asked him not to as she was aware that he still needs to work tomorrow morning.

She slowly sat up on the bed and waited for her head to clear before slowly standing up. She wore her robe over her nightgown and went out of her room to check on Federick. She didn't want Federick to take a day off just to look after her. She washed up instead when she couldn't find Federick in his room. Fate went down to the kitchen and was feeling a lot better after the rest that she had gotten. She asked for something light for breakfast and started to check her phone. She noticed that she has a few missed calls from Heero, Federick and Kimberly, her agent. She called Federick first and assured him that she was alright. After that she called Kimberly and asked about the appointments that she have to attend today. She hesitated before calling Heero back, was he free to even take a call? Before she could call him back, her phone rang instead. Fate was glad that it was from Heero. She picked up the phone call.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Fate, are you feeling better?" Heero asked.

"Yes." She replied softly.

"You don't sound too good." Heero commented.

"I'm still feeling a little dizzy, that's all."

"Do you need me to…?"

"No, I'm sure it will pass." Fate cut in almost immediately.

She wasn't going to let Heero miss another day at work because of her.

"Are you sure? I can come over after work." Heero told her.

"I have some activities planned until late at night." Fate explained.

Heero was silent on the other end of the phone.

"I'm feeling better, really. So don't worry about me and just concentrate on your work." Fate told him.

Heero continued to stay silent.

"I will see you soon?" Fate asked.

She waited for Heero's reply, but he didn't say a single word. She heard someone calling him by his rank from behind.

"Lieutenant Colonel Wingate…" A man called out.

"Goodbye." Fate greeted and hung up almost immediately. She sighed and started to eat her breakfast. After that she took a hot bath, got dressed and went out to follow her tight schedule for the rest of the day.

* * *

At night, Blue Marine Pub

Night has fallen and tonight Heero surprised everyone by calling for an emergency meeting. At first Duo freaked out when he saw the text message but relaxed a little when he realized that the meeting place was at Blue Marine Pub. Time passed by really fast as all of them carried on with their work. The three Preventers left their office at around 9pm and went to Blue Marine Pub together. They weren't surprised to see that Heero was already there as he was always punctual.

"Yo, Buddy!" Duo exclaimed as he approached Heero who was sitting at their usual table.

Heero nodded at his friends and all of them sat down at the table and ordered their drinks. Heero didn't speak until all his friends' orders have arrived.

"So what's up with the emergency meeting?" Duo asked as he drank his drink.

"Am I a bad driver?" Heero asked them suddenly.

Wufei and Duo choked on their drinks, while Trowa seems to be trying very hard to keep his face blank but Heero could see that he was trying to stop himself from laughing. After Duo and Wufei had calmed down, Heero continued to stare at them as if waiting for their answer.

"Okay, what has happened to make you suddenly ask that question?" Duo asked.

"You have been driving for more than seven years and yet you ask that now?" Wufei asked instead.

Heero looked at Trowa who seems to be very calm now.

"You were a very good driver." Trowa admitted.

"Were?" Heero asked.

"You were good at it and have already mastered it when you were young, way before you can even get a driver's license." Trowa explained.

"It also explains why all of us got our driving license in a single test when we were 18." Wufei explained.

"But then things spiraled out of control." Duo commented.

"What does that mean?" Heero asked.

"You came up with cars that can drive a lot faster than the maximum speed of usual cars." Trowa told him.

Heero didn't see what was wrong with that.

"You ignored traffic speed limits and was too bloody fast for any of those police officers to catch you." Duo pointed out.

"And you mastered driving at such high speeds that you practically owned the road. But the problem with being so fast is that not everyone is driving at the same speed as you." Wufei explained.

"Everyone was much slower and naturally they blocked your path no matter where you were driving. You started to cut in and out of car lanes at dangerously high speeds to speed your way through congested roads." Duo continued on.

"That's when things became horrible." Trowa added.

Heero didn't seem to get the point, hence Wufei sighed.

"Has anyone ever not thrown up after sitting in your car for the first time?" Wufei asked.

"No." Heero admitted.

"We slowly got used to your driving, but it doesn't change the fact that every time I sit in your car, I feel like I'm sitting on one hell of a roller coaster ride." Duo told him.

Heero came to the conclusion that there was indeed something wrong with his driving and that he was driving way too fast. He was so used to it that he didn't realize it at all.

"It's actually a good thing though." Duo reminded him.

"How so?" Wufei asked.

"How many times have Heero managed to save the day by arriving on time or by arriving early with moments to spare?" Duo asked.

Wufei thought about it and realized that he couldn't count those times. It had happened almost all the time and Heero always ends up saving the day. Heero has never lost a car chase and has never lost sight of where their target is.

"Too many times to count." Trowa answered.

"Exactly." Duo told him.

"What are you implying?" Heero asked.

"Yes you are a horrible driver, but in a good way. I would hate it for you to go back to being a normal driver if it means you are going to lose a car chase." Duo told Heero.

Duo smiled at him and Wufei nods his head in agreement.

"Agreed." Wufei muttered.

"What happened in the first place that made you ask us about this?" Trowa asked.

"It's about Fate; she fell sick after sitting in my car for a few minutes." Heero said.

"Isn't she already used to your driving?" Wufei asked.

"I haven't driven anyone for a long time now." Heero added.

They knew that he was talking about the time when his leg was injured.

"Wait a minute, maybe next time we need to be more careful when we sit in your car again." Duo told them.

"Yes, prepare plastic bags beforehand." Wufei muttered.

"I'm sure it's not that drastic." Trowa commented.

Heero was silent, if he can't drive Fate in his own car; he will have to get Rolland to drive them around in the limo. But he dislikes having to be driven around by someone else.

"I'm sure you two can figure things out. So how's work?" Duo asked Heero.

Heero was silent for a short moment and then he gave them a very brief summary and in a third person's point of view about what was going on. His friends gave him some advice on how to handle the situation at hand, while Heero left early to drop by Fate's house. He was aware that he hadn't informed her that he was coming to visit her and hoped that she was still awake. He tried to keep to the speed limit but felt more irritated as he was driving like a snail. He made it to the mansion some time later and pressed the button on the intercom.

"Can I help you?" Killian asked.

"It's me, Heero Wingate; I'm here to visit Fate." Heero spoke into the intercom.

There was a moment of silence, but the gates opened for him and he drove his sports car into the mansion. He parked his car near the main entrance of the mansion before getting out and walked to the mansion. Killian opened the main doors for him and welcomed him in.

"Where's Fate?" Heero asked, noticing that the living room was empty.

"She's in the library with Mr. Camden." Killian informed him.

Heero went up the stairs and made his way to the library. He was surprised to find Fate and Federick at the end of the library where a sofa set and a television was set up. The two of them were too engrossed in watching the movie that was aired on the television channel that they didn't seem to notice him. But Federick turned as if he sensed movement and narrowed his eyes at Heero before turning back to watch the movie.

"Your boyfriend is here." Federick announced.

Fate turned and was surprised to see Heero walking up to her.

"Heero, what a surprise! What are you doing here?" she asked.

Heero greeted her by kissing her on her cheek.

"I came to check on you." Heero admitted.

"Oh, that's really kind and sweet of you. But as you can see I'm fine now." Fate said.

Heero didn't look convinced and he noticed that the two of them were drinking hot chocolate.

"We were bored and thought of watching a television program together. Do you want some hot chocolate?" Fate asked.

Heero shook his head.

He sat down on the sofa next to Fate and noticed how her attention was now back on the television screen. Heero fell silent and watched the program as well, it didn't take him long to realize that it was a science fiction thriller movie. It came to a cliff hanger before the advertisements started showing. Federick stood up and stretched his arms instead.

"Are you feeling better?" Heero asked.

"Yes, and you don't have to keep on dropping by to check on me." Fate told him softly, giving him a sweet smile.

Heero didn't say a single word as he was merely finding excuses to see Fate more often.

"Are you going to watch the rest of it?" Federick asked Fate.

Fate looked at Heero before standing up.

"No, I think I will retire early tonight." She whispered.

Then she kissed Federick on the cheek good night before moving towards the door. Naturally Heero got up to go with her, but Federick noticed this as well.

"He's going with you?" Federick asked.

"Yes, just for a short while." Fate whispered.

Both of them left the library before Federick could protest. Fate sighed rather loudly as she walked towards her room.

"I dislike it when he keeps on treating me like a child." Fate whispered.

Heero was silent, but was aware that Federick did that on purpose to protect Fate. They went into Fate's room and Fate sat down on the sofa. She smiled at him as he sat down on the seat beside her.

"I'm sorry about just now, we were kind of bored and decided to have a movie night instead." Fate explained.

Heero didn't say a single word, he merely watched her as she continued talking.

"As we were channel switching, I started to realize that I seem to lagging behind when it comes to dramas and movies that are produced in the Colonies." Fate told him.

"You aren't the only one." Heero told her as he was far too busy to be bothered with television shows or movies.

"Yes, but it's just… sad." She whispered.

The two of them were silent for a while and Fate came to a sudden realization.

"I haven't been to a movie theater for a very long time." She whispered.

Heero took that as a hint and made a mental note to bring her out on a movie date. He then reached out and took her hand in his. Fate snapped out of her thoughts and gave him her full attention.

"I came here as I was still worried about you." Heero said softly.

"I'm fine, Heero. I feel much better now." Fate said.

She had a feeling that he wasn't convinced.

"Heero, it is just motion sickness. It's not like it's a fatal illness or something." Fate said.

Heero was silent and his face was as emotionless as ever.

"But thank you for coming over to check on me. Like I said, it was sweet." Fate told him, kissing him on his cheek.

"About my driving…"

"What about it?" Fate asked.

"I talked to the guys about it and all of them claimed that I was driving too fast." Heero told her.

Fate watched as Heero sighed.

"I will try my best to drive slower from now on, especially when you are in the car with me." Heero said.

Fate felt that it was rather sweet of him to do that, because in the past Heero would merely ask her to get used to it. He wouldn't make any attempts to slow down at all. But now Heero was willing to make the effort to drive slower for her sake. Fate smiled and shook her head instead.

"I don't want you to change the way you drive just because of me." Fate told him.

"But…"

Fate held up a finger and pressed it against his lips to stop him from speaking.

"I love you the way you are, Heero. So you don't have to force yourself to drive slower just for my sake. Just continue to be who you are." Fate told him.

He reached out and lowered her hand gently.

"But it doesn't solve the problem at hand." He reminded her.

"We can always take my family limo or yours. Or is all else fails, we can both take public transportation." Fate told him.

Heero stared at her for a very long moment and Fate had a feeling that he was thinking that she was mad. Fate smiled instead.

"Yes, I was joking about the public transportation part. Can you even imagine us taking a bus together and getting mobbed by the passengers on board?" Fate asked as she smiled at him.

"I will protect you from them." Heero exclaimed.

It was something way off topic, but the way he said it made Fate look at him in surprise. She could tell that he was determined to do exactly what he had just said when it was necessary.

"I know." She whispered.

Then she closed her hand around his.

"And I will do my best as your girlfriend to get used to the way you drive." Fate told him.

"Fate…"

"It will definitely take a while and I guess I will get used to it sooner if you take me out often." Fate cut in.

It sounded as if Fate was trying to tell him that he should take her out on dates more often. Heero continued to hold her hand as they stared at each other. Fate was smiling at him and then Heero leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Oh look at the time, you have to go now." Fate told him.

"I don't see why…"

"Federick will come storming in any minute now and I don't want the two of you to get into another fight because of me." Fate told him.

She stood up and Heero had no choice but to be chased home. Fate walked him to the front doors and Heero turned back to look at her.

"I will see you soon?" Heero asked.

"Yes." Fate answered.

She smiled at him as she handled him his coat and watched him put it on.

"Goodbye Heero." Fate greeted, kissing him on his cheek.

Heero bid her goodbye as well and left the mansion for his car. Fate turned back just to notice that Federick was watching her.

"Well he's gone and I'm going back to sleep." She announced.

"What did he want?" Federick asked as Fate climbed the stairs.

"He came to check in on me." Fate told him.

"He does realize that he can do that over the phone?" Federick asked.

"I think he wanted to do it in person." Fate told him as she passed by him.

Federick was silent and then Fate greeted him good night before going to bed. Federick sighed and wondered how long more he could continue to protect Fate before Heero starts to take his place.

* * *

**Chapter 24.2: Chinese New Year**

2nd February, Afternoon

Colony L1, VLA, Wufei's Apartment

It was a Sunday and Wufei had taken the day off. Lady Une didn't question why nor did any of his friends. As he woke up today, he stared at the calendar for a very long time before placing it back down on his desk. Today was Chinese New Year Eve. As a Chinese, the Chinese New Year has always been a big deal to them. But Wufei hasn't celebrated this day for a very long time now. He still remembered celebrating Chinese New Year with his family and relatives when he was still young. People still celebrated Chinese New Year even when the war was raging on. But then Wufei joined in with the war and soon stopped celebrating anything anymore. Even after the war was over, Wufei never talked about Chinese New Year. Probably because he didn't have anyone else to celebrate the day with and he was the only Chinese around.

As always, he would take the day off and spend it by sitting in his apartment, thinking of the past. Those days when he was still a young child who enjoyed the festivals. Sometimes he would even go down to Chinatown in VLA and walk through the long streets. He would buy some Chinese goodies or simply spend time in that one area where it reminded him of his home. The Chinese population in VLA was a rather small one, but Wufei doesn't know anyone in Chinatown. Hence, he usually spends his Chinese New Year alone, even though he was supposed to be celebrating with his family and relatives. But what else could he expect? All of them were dead, all of them except him.

He was surprised when the doorbell rang. His first instinct was to reach for his gun. Picking it up with him, he walked towards the door and looked through the peephole as a precaution. He relaxed when he saw that it was Quatre and Fate. Fate's presence here was odd, as Fate has never been to his house before. Nevertheless he opened the door for them.

"Wufei, I'm glad to see you again!" Quatre greeted moving over to hug him.

But Wufei merely stepped back and shook his head signaling that he didn't want to receive any hugs from Quatre.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Wufei asked.

That was when he noticed that Fate was carrying a basket.

"Can we come in?" Fate asked.

"Sure…"

Wufei stepped aside and let them in. He considered himself a tidy person; hence he puts in effort to make sure that his apartment is always neat and tidy. Fate was looking around his apartment as it is the first time she's here, while Quatre started to talk to him.

"Why are the two of you here?" Wufei asked.

"Well, it's Chinese New Year Eve and Fate suggests that we celebrate it with you this year." Quatre told him.

"I don't celebrate Chinese New Year." Wufei said stiffly.

"Then things are about to change." Fate told him with a smile.

Fate looked at Wufei's kitchen instead.

"Let's get started then." Fate told them.

Fate started to walk towards his kitchen instead, but Wufei followed after them.

"What are you planning?" he asked.

"We are going to have a reunion dinner." Quatre told him.

"Are you nuts? Reunion dinners are meant for families and relatives, not friends." Wufei told him.

"Since you don't have a family anymore, we are the closest thing to a family you have." Quatre answered.

"That doesn't mean…" Wufei trailed off as Fate was looking through his kitchen cabinets.

"What are you doing?" Wufei asked.

"If we are going to have a dinner; naturally we have to make our own food." Fate told him.

"You intend to cook here?" Wufei asked as if in disbelief.

"Yes." Fate answered.

"Does Heero know about this?" Wufei asked suddenly.

"Of course he does. Everyone will be here by 8pm for the reunion dinner and we better get started or no one will have anything to eat for dinner." Fate told him.

"I can't believe you thought of this without consulting me!" Wufei exclaimed.

"Now Wufei, Fate's just trying to help. Besides we know you for so long and yet we have never seen you celebrate Chinese New Year. So we decided to take matters into our own hands this year."

"Why now? Why not next year?" Wufei asked.

"It's been eight years since the war ended in AC 195 and surely you hadn't celebrated Chinese New Year for a far longer period of time. Hence why should we wait till next year when we can celebrate it now? Plus we are all rather bad cooks and none of us knows how to cook Chinese food except Fate, hence she is helping us out." Quatre answered.

"Not all of us, Heero is a great cook as well." Fate commented as she continued looking through the kitchen cabinets and taking out the items that she will need.

Wufei and Quatre stared at her in shock.

"You are joking right? Heero can actually cook?" Wufei asked.

"How do you expect him to have so many restaurants if he can't cook in the first place?" Fate asked.

"He hired chefs to run his restaurants?" Quatre answered uncertainly.

"He made the menu for his very first restaurant before passing it over to the head chef now." Fate answered.

"How did you know this?" Wufei asked.

"I was involved when he tried to enter the food industry with SilverWings." Fate answered.

Wufei was still stunned speechless, he couldn't picture Heero cooking anything in the kitchen. It simply wasn't an image that suited the ex-killing machine and perfect soldier.

"Naturally he surprised all of us with his culinary skills, but we cannot deny the fact that Heero was superb at it. I haven't seen him cook Chinese food before, but knowing Heero I'm sure he will do fine. So let's get started." Fate told them.

It didn't take long for the three of them to start preparing the ingredients for the different dishes. Wufei often cooks his own meals hence he knew his way around a kitchen, but Quatre who had servants serve him for most of his life was only good at slicing vegetables. Wufei was surprised that Fate knows her way around a kitchen even though she is a lady from a very rich and prestigious family. But from the way she prepares the ingredients and handles the knife, Wufei could tell that Fate has a lot of cooking experience.

"There's fish, dumplings, roasted chicken, noodles, abalone, raw fish salad, vegetables…" Fate was informing him.

"That's a lot of food, are you sure we can finish everything?" Wufei asked.

"There are six of us and you know that Duo eats almost everything." Quatre commented.

"Yes, but we shouldn't waste food." Wufei commented.

The door bell rang and Quatre went to open the door. The person who came next was actually Heero. He was dressed in his usual formal attire and he greeted Fate first when he entered the kitchen. Fate smiled and greeted him in return before she continued on her task. Heero then turned to greet Quatre and Wufei with a usual nod of his head. Heero had also bought beer and roasted chicken with him.

"Do you need any help?" Heero asked Fate.

"You can help with the fish. Oh Quatre, can you help to set up the table?" Fate asked.

Quatre left to set up the dining table while Heero removed his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. He put on the extra apron that Fate had brought with her. Wufei was busy getting the ingredients for the noodles ready while Fate was doing the dumplings' filling. Heero sharpened the knives and started to slice through the fish like it was butter. Wufei was surprised at Heero's skill, he knew that Heero was good with knifes (Since Heero used to be the Perfect Soldier) but he hadn't expected him to use his knife skills on a fish. Heero's knife work was very impressive. Heero sliced the salmon so thinly that they were almost sashimi like. Naturally the left over fish will be used to cook another fish dish.

They continued to prepare the ingredients and soon it was time to cook everything. Wufei helped out with the fried noodles, while Fate cooked the dumplings and Heero had to wait for his turn on the stove. Heero chased Wufei out of the kitchen after the noodles were done. Wufei left the kitchen and took a bath before getting dressed for dinner. He smelt the aroma of the food coming from the kitchen. He joined Quatre and watched television in the living room. Soon everything was completed and Heero laid everything down on the table. Fate asked for directions to the guest room's bathroom and disappeared for a rather long while. Heero left to wash up too as the smell of the smoke was sticking to him.

At 8pm, Trowa and Duo arrived to join them for dinner. Fate and Heero have both changed into a new set of clothing and everyone sat down at the round table for dinner. Wufei hadn't had such a sumptuous meal for a very long time now. The food was delicious and Duo nearly choked when he found out that Heero had helped to cook some of the dishes. Heero was as silent as ever during dinner and as usual Duo was trying to get on Wufei's nerves.

They had their laughs and surprisingly Wufei realized that he did enjoy having the dinner together with his friends. After the dinner was over, the men were watching television and Fate was cleaning up, Wufei offered to help her as she was technically his guest. As they were washing the dishes together, Wufei noticed how she was looking at him in interest.

"What?" He asked.

"I know that reunion dinners are supposed to be with family and relatives…" Fate whispered.

"But mine's long gone." He answered her.

She was looking at him in a pained expression.

"Everyone died in the war, except me." He told her softly.

"Quatre told me that you never celebrated Chinese New Year, even after the war was over." Fate whispered.

"I have no one to celebrate it with, besides I'm the only Chinese around here." Wufei explained.

"I think you didn't celebrate it because you don't know how to celebrate it." Fate whispered.

"Well technically it isn't even a public holiday anymore." Wufei told her.

"You could always return to China, where your ancestors are and celebrate it there." Fate pointed out.

Wufei said nothing as he continued washing the dishes while Fate wiped them clean.

"But did you enjoy yourself today?" Fate asked instead.

Wufei looked at her before giving her a small smile.

"I did." He admitted.

"I know that you don't have a family anymore, but I believe that all of them want to be your new family." Fate told him.

"Are you always this wise, Miss Camden?" Wufei asked in a mocking tone.

Fate merely smiled.

"We should do this again next year." Fate suggested.

"No, no way. Not in my apartment. Next year let's book a table at a restaurant in Chinatown instead." Wufei told her.

"Do they offer that type of service?" Fate asked.

"They do, for the Chinese that dislike cooking on Chinese New Year Eve itself." Wufei told her.

"I see…"

Wufei handled Fate another clean dish.

"But the dinner might be costly." Wufei commented.

"Now that's one thing you don't have to worry about." Fate told him.

"Why not?" Wufei asked, feeling suspicious.

"I believe you have a few friends who are rich and one whose pockets are like bottomless pits." Fate told him with a smile on her face.

"If you are talking about Heero…"

"I'm sure he won't mind paying for it." Fate suggested.

"But I would. Wait a minute… Who paid for the food for this dinner?" Wufei asked.

Fate didn't answer, but Wufei already knew the answer to that question.

"Heck, now I need to pay him back!" Wufei exclaimed.

"I'm sure Heero won't take your money. Besides you need your money more than he needs his." Fate answered softly.

"He will take it whether he likes it or not! I don't care if I lose one month's wages for this dinner." Wufei declared.

Fate sighed instead.

"Man with their pride and egos..." Fate whispered.

Fate could foresee how long they will continue to fight over the money issue. Then again at least Wufei had fun today.

"Hey Wufei, you want to play with sparklers?" Duo asked stepping into the kitchen.

"Duo, we are not kids anymore." Wufei said through clenched teeth.

"To hell with it! Excuse me Fate." Duo said, adding the last part in when he realized that Fate's there as well.

Fate didn't respond as she continued wiping the plates clean.

"Since we don't have firecrackers, the least we could do is play with sparklers. Trust me it will bring back some of your good childhood memories." Duo told him with a smile on his face.

Wufei glared at Duo in return.

"He might be right." Fate told Wufei instead.

"Whose side are you on?" Wufei asked her instead.

Fate was about to answer when Duo answered instead.

"She's forever on Heero's side. And since Heero nodded his head in acknowledgement, that means she's on my side too." Duo told him.

"Well if you put it like that…" Fate said with a smile on her face.

"Heero agreed to play sparklers? You are joking right?" Wufei asked.

"Why don't we find out?" Duo asked.

Wufei realized that he had finished washing the dishes and left the kitchen to go after Duo instead. As Fate placed the last of Wufei's dishes back in the kitchen cabinet, she turned and noticed that Wufei was standing by the doorway.

"Yes?" Fate asked.

"Thank you, Fate." Wufei told her.

Their eyes met and Fate could tell that he meant the words that he had just said. She could tell that he was sincerely grateful to what she has done for him as well.

"You are welcome." She told him as she smiled in return.

Wufei gave her a small smile before moving away. Heero came into the kitchen instead and their eyes met for a while.

"He's already making plans about next year." Fate informed him.

Heero nodded his head.

"And there's a problem about him wanting to pay you back." Fate added.

"He can keep his money." Heero told her almost immediately.

"I told him that, but he won't hear it."

Heero was silent but then Fate smiled.

"Is it true you actually wanted to play with sparklers?" Fate asked.

"No." Heero answered.

Fate's smile fell almost immediately.

"Oh, I thought…"

She trailed off when she noticed the small smile he was giving her.

"Oh… I dislike it when you do that!" Fate exclaimed.

"Do what?" He asked.

"When you tease me like that!" She exclaimed.

Heero merely smiled at her in return.

"Have you actually played with sparklers before?" Fate asked.

Heero shook his head and Fate smiled remembering the first time she played with sparklers.

"Duo will be disappointed." Heero told her softly.

"How so?" She asked.

"With the wind and the cold air outside, it's not likely he will be able to light the sparklers at all." Heero told her.

In the end, it turned out that Heero was right but they made do with watching a video of real firecrackers instead. After that they drank beer and watched the action movie that Duo had brought with him. It was definitely a different way of celebrating Chinese New Year. Wufei smiled to himself after all of them have left his apartment.

This year, he had spent his Chinese New Year with his best friends who were the closest thing to a family that he has now. It was loud, messy and Duo was always getting on his nerves, but he knew that all of them were here for him. He was aware of their good intentions and appreciated it. And lastly, Wufei knew that he doesn't have to be alone during this festive day anymore.

* * *

**Chapter: 24.3: Surprise Invitation**

5 days later, 7th February, Night Time

Colony L1, VLA, Blue Marine Pub,

As usual, the Ex-Gundam pilots have agreed to meet up at their usual table, at Blue Marine Pub. The first person to reach the pub was Quatre. As he was the only one who wasn't living in Colony L1, he has to fly in from Colony L4 for these gatherings. Sometimes he has to cancel everything that was on his schedule for the rest of the day but it was worth it to be together with his best friends no matter how busy he was. He sat down at their usual table and ordered for a glass of white wine. As he waited for his friends to show up, he looked through his cell phone and replied to his text messages.

As he continued to wait and finished his first glass of wine, he saw that the second person has arrived. He was surprised to see that Heero was actually the second person to reach here, but he said nothing as Heero sat down and ordered his usual whisky.

"I thought that you would be out with Fate." Quatre commented.

Heero checked his watch and shook his head instead.

"She's busy with magazine photo shoots." Heero told him as he drank his whisky slowly.

"At this hour?" Quatre asked.

Heero nodded but didn't say anything else.

"I thought that you would be the last to arrive." Quatre commented.

"I work during office hours." Heero told him.

"And your job will cause you to work during non-office hours, like mine." Quatre told him as he ordered for another glass of white wine.

"There will definitely be hectic times." Heero answered with a blank face as he stared at the glass of whisky in his hands.

Quatre nodded in agreement and their conversation was cut short when the last three arrived. Quatre smiled at his friends as they approached them. After the late comers have settled down and ordered their drinks, they started their usual chat. They do this often to find out what's currently going on in each other's lives.

"I'm planning for Valentine's Day." Trowa admitted.

"Ah, I don't want to hear a single word of it!" Duo exclaimed, covering his ears.

The other three merely continued to watch Duo silently.

"Spare a thought for the three of us who are still single!" Duo exclaimed.

Trowa gave a small smile and turned to Heero instead.

"What about you?" He asked Heero.

"I'm left with the last minute details." Heero muttered.

"I think we should all meet up and go to a club together!" Duo exclaimed, talking to Wufei and Quatre.

Quatre gave Duo an apologetic look instead.

"I'm sorry Duo, but I have plans for that night."

"You do?" Duo asked looking confused.

Quatre gave them a shy smile and all of them seem to get what he meant.

"Good luck." Trowa wished him.

Quatre smiled and thanked them for their well wishes.

"So it's just you and me buddy…" Duo told Wufei.

"I'm not your buddy and unfortunately for me, I won't be in VLA on that day. I have a mission abroad." Wufei told Duo.

Duo looked down sadly instead.

"Guess it's just me alone in this lonely, single world." Duo whispered softly, sounding really depressed.

"I'm sure you will find someone to be with, Duo." Quatre encouraged.

Duo continued to look down sadly instead.

"How is Federick progressing?" Quatre asked, trying to change the topic.

"I still hate the guy." Duo muttered.

Heero managed to keep himself from smiling.

"He's improving." Wufei admitted.

They were silent for a while as they continued drinking their drinks. That was when Trowa remembered something. He reached into his briefcase and took out two envelopes before passing one to Heero, and the other to Quatre.

"What is this?" Quatre asked.

"I almost forgot about this." Trowa said.

"Oh bother why do you have to remind me of that? I really need a stronger drink now. I almost fainted from shock just now." Duo muttered.

Quatre opened the envelope and saw that it was a wedding invitation. He looked at Trowa in surprise, who merely shook his head.

"It's not his wedding invitation, or you will hear about it by now." Wufei said.

Quatre had the shock of his life when he opened the invitation card and read the words that were written inside. He stared at his friends in shock before rereading the words written on the invitation card again.

"Am I seeing things?" Quatre asked, rereading the card for the third time.

Heero read the card once and placed it back down on the table. He picked up his whisky glass and continued drinking as if nothing had happened.

"How can you be so calm?" Duo asked Heero.

"I expected this for a while now." Heero said.

His friends stared at him in shock instead.

"You mean you already knew?" Duo asked.

"I expected her to get married sooner or later especially since she's not getting any younger." Heero pointed out.

All his friends ordered for strong whisky instead, as if they needed the drink badly. They drank their thick whisky in silence.

"I just can't believe that it's really happening." Quatre whispered.

"The wedding is in Mid-April." Trowa informed them.

"I still can't believe that she's getting married. I didn't even know that she's dating or seeing anyone. I just can't imagine her being married." Duo exclaimed.

"I thought that she would remain single for life." Wufei muttered.

"Treize is dead for almost eight years, she's been alone for long enough." Heero pointed out.

"What about Mariemaia? I'm worried about her." Quatre said.

"I have no idea, but surely her husband-to-be will look after her as well." Trowa said.

"She's turning fourteen this year." Wufei said.

Duo sighed instead.

"Time really flies; it has already been that long since AC 196. Now Mariemaia is growing up, we are older and even Lady Une is getting married." Duo muttered.

"She will be turning 27 years old this year, that's a rather fair age to get married." Heero pointed out.

"She had always watched over us during these seven years. I'm going to miss her if she chooses to quit the force and become a housewife." Duo said sadly.

Wufei laughed instead.

"Knowing Lady Une, I do not think that it's possible. She will probably work until she has to retire." Wufei said.

Heero agreed with a nod of his head, Quatre sighed instead.

"I didn't think that she would marry anyone as well." Quatre said softly.

"All of us have a right to live a normal, happy life if we want to. She is simply doing that." Heero said.

"Do you think she loves him more that she loves Treize?" Quatre asked.

"Only she can answer you. But Quatre, I too feel that she deserves to be with someone who can make her happy, after all that she has been through during the war. Treize is not around anymore but we can't expect her to mourn him for life." Trowa said softly.

Heero noticed the look on Wufei's face. Heero reached out and placed his hand on Wufei's shoulder. Their eyes met but none of them said a single word as they could understand each other despite the lack of words. Heero removed his hand from Wufei's shoulder after that short moment between the two of them.

"I'm still worried about Mariemaia, as a thirteen year old child, she might not take things well." Quatre said softly.

"We will watch over her, just like we always did." Trowa said.

Heero was silent, but he felt that maybe Mariemaia deserves to have a father as well.

"Will you be going to the wedding?" Duo asked all of them.

All of them gave a curt nod, knowing that they will have to be there to show Lady Une their support.

"She mentioned that it will be a small wedding, but I know that Relena is on the guest list." Duo told Heero.

Heero didn't respond, he had expected as much. Nevertheless he can't avoid her forever.

"You know that we are standing on your side." Trowa told Heero.

"I know." Heero said.

"Dorothy, Hilde, Catherine and Sally will be there as well." Duo said, sighing.

"It will be like an old reunion all over again." Wufei muttered.

"I wonder if we are allowed to bring a date." Trowa said.

"What are you up to?" Duo asked.

"It's about time Arabella met Catherine." Trowa said.

"Oh I'm really starting to dread going to this wedding." Duo muttered.

"You must be talking about how badly you ended things with Hilde the last time you two met." Wufei said.

"You aren't any better, with Sally." Duo pointed out.

"How is she?" Trowa asked Wufei.

"We hadn't kept in contact for a very long time, but she's a doctor now. Not to mention, happily married and a mother of two." Wufei said.

"Zechs and Noin will be there as well." Duo mentioned.

Heero frowned; the idea of having to face Zechs was going to be rather problematic.

"Oh well, we don't have the time to worry about this. Valentine's Day's coming up and I'm not going to spend it alone this year!" Duo exclaimed.

Trowa and Wufei shook their head as they watch Duo gulp down his whisky.

"Bring me another round!" Duo called out to the nearby waiter.

"No one is going to send you home if you are drunk, Maxwell!" Wufei exclaimed.

"I don't give a damn! We will drink to the early morning!" Duo exclaimed.

Quatre sighed and looked at Heero instead.

"Are you going to tell Fate?" Quatre asked.

"She will want to be there once she knows that Relena is on the guest list." Heero said.

"But she won't be happy if she finds out from someone else." Quatre said.

"I will let her know, when the time is right." Heero assured Quatre.

"Another round!" Duo exclaimed.

"I think you will have to pay for Duo's bill tonight." Quatre said, watching how Duo was drinking a lot more alcohol than usual.

"Don't I always?" Heero asked.

Quatre laughed, knowing that Heero was right.

* * *

To be continued…

Author's Note: This chapter was broken down into three parts so that I can focus on three different things. I have always believed that Heero's character will change as time continued to pass by and this was what I wanted to portray. Heero is changing a little by little but in a good way.

I wanted to write a short chapter about Wufei as I have not given him a lot of focus throughout the story. I wanted to write a happy, cheerful chapter for Wufei, hence I thought of writing about Chinese New Year instead, knowing that Wufei has not celebrated it for a very long time now. I'm also Chinese, hence I know a little about Chinese customs.

I think that all the characters in Gundam Wing deserve to have a life of happiness and that was what I wanted to do for Lady Une as well. There will be more about Lady Une, Mariemaia in the future chapters to come, hence stay tuned for those.

The next chapter will be about Valentine's Day. Hopefully I can post it on Valentine's Day as well. So stay tuned and continue to support my story, Family. Please Read and Review, but **NO FLAMERS!** Thank you!


	26. AC 203 Valentine's Day

**Family**

**Chapter 25: AC 203 Valentine's Day**

Author's note: Previously on Family, Heero finds out if he's a horrible driver. Meanwhile they celebrate Chinese New Year with Wufei. Lastly, they find out that Lady Une is getting married soon.

I will be going back to write long full chapters unless I'm inspired to write short chapters again. I did write a bit more on some of these characters in this chapter, to tell you how they are spending their Valentine's Day, but the main coverage will be on Heero and Fate. I wanted to post this chapter on Valentine's Day, but something came up, hence it's a day late.

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you continue to support it. **Please read and review, NO FLAMERS!** Pairing: HeeroXOC

* * *

After Colony 203, 10th February

Colony L1, VLA, Moonstone Mansion

Morning,

Federick de Camden was feeling rather uncomfortable at the moment. Even though he couldn't see the guest who was seated at the other end of the dining table, he could feel the man's intense eyes on him. Federick cleared his throat loudly and continued to read the morning newspapers as if nothing was amiss. The man hasn't looked away for even one second and Federick was starting to sweat under his intense yet silent gaze. Why can't he just open his mouth and speak?

Federick was starting to feel annoyed and knew that it was only a matter of time before he snaps. He has been so busy at work lately that he was hardly home. But today was different as he finally managed to get a day off. Yet he encountered the very person he had hoped to avoid. The coffee wasn't as good as it tasted an hour ago before he showed up. Federick frowned instead; shouldn't he be at work as well? He was aware that the man in question was recently promoted and asked to start a new regiment from complete scratch. Surely he has to put in a lot of time and effort to train his men, but why was he here?

Federick looked at the clock on the wall out of the corners of his eyes and knew that it would probably take another hour before Fate wakes up. He considered the option of waking Fate up and asking Fate to get rid of the problem at hand so that he could finally enjoy his day off in peace.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

Federick smiled to himself in silent victory as the man in question was the first one to break the silence between them.

"It's my day off." Federick announced.

"Preventers don't take day offs." He said flatly.

"Technically I'm still on twenty four hours standby, but more importantly, why are you here? Shouldn't you be training your men?" Federick asked, pretending to read the newspaper.

"I'm waiting for Fate and I have already assigned them a training schedule. The man in charge will make sure that they follow through the schedule."

Federick said nothing and picked up his cup of coffee. He nearly smiled in relief when he heard the sound of footsteps coming from the second floor. He looked across the table and saw that Heero must have heard that as well, because he stood up. Federick closed the newspaper that was laid out in front of him and turned just as Fate entered the dining room.

"Morning Fed." She greeted with a smile on her face.

"Morning Fate." Federick greeted with a smile.

Federick gave Fate a once over and nodded in approval of her dress, at least Fate has always dressed modestly.

"You have a guest." Federick informed her.

Fate turned and smiled when she saw that it was Heero.

"Oh Heero darling, it's so nice of you to drop by so early in the morning." Fate exclaimed almost instantly.

Heero noted how Federick rolled his eyes when Fate called him darling. He wasn't sure if Fate was doing it on purpose, but she seems to be trying to call him by a pet name. Heero approached her just as she approached him. Fate kissed him on the cheek in greeting before she smiled up at him. Heero looked down at her and saw that she was wearing a white dress today. She had put on some light make up and she has let down her long wavy golden blonde hair today. She looks as beautiful as ever.

"Don't you have to be at work today?" Fate asked suddenly casting him a suspicious glance.

"I got it covered, plus we agreed to have breakfast together." Heero told her.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry if I made you wait for me." Fate told him.

Heero didn't respond and they made their way towards the doors.

"I guess I will be seeing you later? Enjoy your day off Fed!" Fate exclaimed to Federick.

"I'm meeting Jace in the afternoon; he would like you to join us." Federick told her.

Heero heard that but he left it to Fate to decide if she was going to meet Jace.

"I think I should make it back in time for that." Fate answered before she bid Federick goodbye.

They put on their winter coats and exited the mansion. As they were walking towards Heero's limo, Fate clung to his arm and talked to him about how her day before has been. Heero didn't respond much as he listened to her and they reached the limo. Fate greeted Rolland who was driving them before sliding in. Heero got in behind her and closed the limo's door. Rolland drove the limo out of Moonstone Mansion's gates after Heero told him the address of the café they were going to. Fate smiled as she turned to look at him. Heero's eyes caught the heart locket necklace that was around her neck and he smiled to himself. He reached out and held her gloved hand.

"I thought that you would be driving." Fate whispered.

"After last time, I figured I shouldn't risk it."

"That's very considerate of you." She said.

Heero removed her glove and gently caressed her hand. Fate smiled up at him, but was looking ahead as if afraid that Rolland would catch them.

"He can't see us." Heero whispered in her ear.

"That's good to know." She whispered, reaching out to hold his hand instead.

Their eyes met and Heero noticed how she seems to be looking at him in interest. His gaze dropped to her lips and she parted them slightly at that exact moment. He took a sharp intake of breath and he saw her lips move as she said his name. He definitely got the message that she wanted to tell him and leaned in closer towards her. Fate smiled as Heero kissed her fully on the lips.

"Next time, why don't you just kiss me?" Heero asked her when they broke apart.

"I like it better when you kiss me." Fate answered.

"Is there a difference?" Heero asked.

"I have always been the one who makes the first move in the past hence it would be great if that changes." Fate explained.

Her answer caught him by surprise, but he understood the hidden meaning behind her words. Heero was silent as he was lost in his own thoughts. Fate realized what her words actually imply and she immediately regretted saying them.

"I'm sorry, it's already in the past and I shouldn't have mentioned it." Fate whispered.

Heero turned to look at her and noticed that she was looking at him sadly.

"I am surprised that I was such a fool back then." Heero told her softly.

Fate gave him a sad smile but she rested her head on his shoulder instead. No one said a single word as they thought about the painful past that they have been through. Thinking back, Heero knew that the pain Fate have been through was much worse than the physical pain that he had been through. At least he had a taste of it last year. The two of them were quiet as the limo continued driving through the streets.

"Fate?" Heero asked.

"Yes?" Fate asked looking at him.

"Will you be my Valentine?" He asked her softly.

Their eyes met and Fate smiled at him.

"Yes, I would love to." She replied.

* * *

Colony L4, Winner Mansion

Quatre stared at the calendar that was on the corner of his desk. He knew that it was the 10th of February and there are four more days to Valentine's Day. He sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. He has tried to find the right time to ask the person he likes to go on a date with him. But somehow things do not always go as planned and he always ends up leaving because he hated the fact that she was teasing him or trying to provoke him. Sometimes it was because he was afraid of what he would do to her if he didn't leave. He knew that he wouldn't harm her physically, but there were many times he wished that she would just stop picking on him. Oh how he wished he could just kiss her to shut her up.

How many years has it been? How long has he been stuck in this same position? He tried to give subtle hints, she took them negatively. He tried to make her jealous, but it only caused more problems especially when she deliberately schemed to ruin the women he was dating. Quatre was upset and torn then. He never thought that she was someone like that and her actions have ruined the image that he had of her. He avoided her for months and probably years, but somehow she was always there. She always showed up without invitation and ruined a lot of his dates, yet she was never apologetic about it. She wouldn't admit that she was wrong and that only made Quatre more furious.

Time passed, old wounds have healed and things were slowly getting better between the two of them. Until Heero found out that Relena was cheating on him and they broke up. Since she is a close friend of Relena's, naturally she took Relena's side. Quatre was torn between his loyalty to his good friend Heero or to take her side simply because he has romantic feelings for her. This matter easily caused rifts between them and it made him feel as if all the work that he had done over the past few years had gone to waste. But now, it is going to be two years since Heero and Relena broke up, surely she too had let things go. It was tough when the relationships between their best friends are complicated, because he will always have to choose which side he has to be on even if he supports both sides. For example he had to choose between Fate and Heero when their relationship had gotten so bad that Fate left VLA.

Quatre sighed, why can't he have the courage to just tell her how he feels about her? Even Fate who loves Heero for so long could do it, why couldn't he? Sometimes the only thing stopping him was the fact that they were complete opposites of each other. The idea of them being together was so bizarre that even he finds it impossible. But people claim that opposites attract and Quatre had already compromised by looking past all the bad things that she have done. Yet she was often warm and then suddenly cold to him the next minute that it was tough for him to read the signs, if there were any at all.

He consulted his friends and even Fate on the matter at hand. Most of them felt that he should give up and move on to someone else. They felt that she was a waste of his time, money and affections. But he simply couldn't do so, not at least without trying.

A knock on the door brought him back to reality.

"Yes?" He asked looking up.

"Mr. Winner, Miss Dorothy Catalonia is here to see you." His butler informed him.

Quatre was surprised to hear this but as usual she didn't make any appointment and merely showed up uninvited. Quatre sighed and took in a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He still feels like he was going for a battle every time they meet and before every battle he has to mentally prepare himself or he will be the one who ends up in a psychiatric hospital. Heck even Heero has been in one.

"Shall I ask her to leave?" His butler asked suddenly, due to his lack of response.

"No, please send her in." Quatre told him, as he thought of how to bring the subject of Valentine's Day into their conversation.

* * *

2 days later, 12th February

Colony L1, VLA, International Airport

Preventer Chang was at the airport and he had already checked in his luggage bags for his flight. He was currently flying to Paris for a mission. He had no idea how long this mission will take, but he hoped that he could finish it soon. He was aware that Valentine's Day was two days away but unlike his friends, he has no one to celebrate the day with. He is still single and he hasn't dated for a very long time now. He has decided to put his career first hence he had never really thought about the matter at hand.

He frowned when he seemed to notice that there were a lot more couples around than usual. He continued to survey his surroundings silently as he walked through the airport. He was early hence he sat down on the benches to wait for the plane to arrive. After some time his plane has landed but the boarding gates weren't open yet. The airport crew was cleaning the plane, loading food supplies and passengers' luggage bags. As he continued waiting, he spotted someone familiar. The first thing he did was look away and pretended that he didn't see her. But she definitely spotted him and was making her way towards him.

"Wow, what a small world and I thought that the VLA was a large city." She said sarcastically.

"Miss Rebecca Crescent." He greeted in monotone.

He was surprised to see her here, but he tried not to show it.

"What are you doing here?" Wufei asked.

"I should be asking you the same question." Rebecca told him.

"I'm on my way to Paris." Wufei told her.

Rebecca stared at him in shock.

"Please don't tell me that your boarding gate is Gate 73." Rebecca exclaimed.

"It is." Wufei answered.

Rebecca immediately turned to look away from him.

"Of all planes in the world, why must he be on the same flight I'm on?" Rebecca muttered to herself, but Wufei pretended that he didn't hear that.

Rebecca and Wufei haven't been on good terms with each other since the first time they met. Wufei had no idea that she was a friend of Fate's and their first encounter hadn't gone well. Rebecca often makes it clear that she hates him and Wufei didn't hide the fact that he dislikes her as well. It was ironic how someone like her is one of Fate's best friends. She seems to dislike Heero a lot and is rather protective of Fate as well. Nevertheless the two of them hardly speak to each other when the others were around. They also pretended that the other was invisible or they will probably end up arguing over almost everything.

"You are going to Paris as well?" Wufei asked, trying to be polite.

"I'm returning to my home town. Plus it's the best place to be in especially on Valentine's Day." Rebecca told him.

"You are French?" Wufei asked.

"Oui." She answered.

Wufei looked away almost immediately and tried not to laugh.

"Do you have something against French people?" Rebecca asked.

"No, none at all." Wufei replied, trying to keep a straight face.

Rebecca shook her head.

"Well you are the first Chinese I have ever met and you gave me a very bad impression about the Chinese." She told him.

Wufei felt angered.

"This is between us; it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm Chinese." Wufei told her as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Nor does it have something to do with the fact that I'm French." She cut in.

No one said a single word as they stared at each other so intently that they were having a staring war. But Rebecca broke eye contact first after some time.

"Humph I will not waste my time arguing with a thick-headed man. I shall enjoy my time in the City of Love." She told him and started to walk away.

The next line came out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"More like you will be there alone."

Rebecca stopped in her tracks and she turned back to look at the man before her.

"Who says that I'm alone? Unlike you Preventers, I have a life and a boyfriend who's handsome and really sweet. We will be spending Valentine's Day together." Rebecca shot back.

"Really, you sure you aren't making it up?" Wufei asked.

"Why will I need to make it up?" Rebecca asked instead.

Then she continued to stare at him and shook her head in disapproval.

"Oh you poor thing, does this mean that you are going to spend your time in Paris alone?" Rebecca asked in a fake concerned tone.

She was getting on his nerves, but he tried to stay calm. That was when he saw a group of air stewardess and pilots dressed in the airline's uniform walking towards boarding gate 73. Rebecca seems to notice this as well, but Wufei noticed how her eyes lighted up when she saw the Captain ranked pilot who was talking to his subordinate.

"Patrick!" She called out.

The man looked up and smiled when he spotted her. He waved at her and gave her a wink before he continued to approach the boarding gate. Wufei could tell that there was definitely something going on between the two of them, but he couldn't be bothered.

"And that would be my boyfriend, who happens to be the Captain of the plane." Rebecca informed him.

Wufei was silent as he watched the airline crew board the plane through the boarding gate that was still currently closed to all passengers. He was reminded of the conversation he once had with his best friends. They were still living together at that point of time and although all of them were already Preventers, Duo couldn't help but ask the what if question. What if they weren't Preventers? What other job could they do? Duo suggested that they could be airline pilots, since no one can deny the fact that they were good at piloting space shuttles as well as planes. Even though no one said anything, he was certain that his thoughts were the same as Trowa and Heero's. Only Duo had the charisma and personality to be a commercial airline pilot. The remaining three of them were just not sociable enough.

"You seem to be lost in wonderland." Rebecca's remark snapped him out of his thoughts.

He turned to look at her before looking straight ahead again.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him suddenly.

Wufei was surprised by her question but he knew better than to speak to her about what was really on his mind, after all they weren't even friends. He didn't know much about her except that she played the violin and is one of Fate's best friends. No one said a single word after that but then they finally heard the announcement to board the plane. They were separated when boarding the plane and Wufei was certain that they will not see each other again until the plane landed in Paris. Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side and he was surprised when she stood before him. She stared down at the ticket in her hand and looked up at the tag indicating the seat number. She looked down at Wufei before looking at the ticket in her hand again. Wufei pretended not to notice her, but he was already certain that her seat was the window seat next to him.

"Excuse me." She whispered.

Wufei gave her space to walk through and she sat down on her seat. She didn't say a single word but Wufei was certain that she was thinking that she must be down on her luck. Wufei too cannot believe that he was stuck with her for the next 12 hours.

"I can't wait for the plane to land." He heard her mutter to herself.

Wufei didn't say a single word but he was feeling the same way. Soon the passengers were seated and buckled up, and it didn't take long before the plane took off into the skies. It flew out of Colony L1 and into outer space before turning towards Earth. As there was no gravity in space, they have to remain buckled to their seat if they wish to sit down. The flight felt long to Wufei, but he always looked at what Rebecca was doing out of the corner of his eyes. She was reading music sheets and wrote notes on them. Wufei read through his mission files to learn about the details of his mission. The files were coded making them unreadable to a normal civilian, hence he didn't have to worry that Rebecca might learn the details of his mission.

They didn't speak much to each other but move about the plane only when they need to go to the toilet or they were feeling sore from sitting down for too long. There was once when she disappeared for a rather long time and Wufei looked around the plane for her. He found her chatting with Patrick who was taking a break from the plane's controls. She laughed at something he said and Wufei returned to his seat knowing that he shouldn't have even bothered. Yet somehow something was eating at him when he saw the two of them together. He pushed that thought out of his mind and focused on his mission yet again as he reread his mission files through for the thirtieth time.

* * *

2 days later, 14th February, Valentine's Day

Colony L1, VLA, Moonstone Mansion

Morning

Fate was surprised to find the foyer completely filled with many bouquets of flowers. The flowers were of many different types and colours; they lighted up the entire foyer into a colourful display. Wrapped gifts of all shapes and sizes as well as cards came attached as well. She noticed that her servants were busy placing the bouquets down on the foyer. She walked further down the stairs only to be greeted by Killian.

"Good morning, Miss."

"Good morning Killian. What is all of this?" Fate asked.

"I believe they are your Valentine's Day gifts, Miss." Killian explained.

Fate stared at the completely filled foyer in shock.

"We are arranging them in the foyer as we have run out of places to display the flowers." Killian explained.

"Are you certain that they are all for me? Surely Federick has a few." Fate asked.

"Mr. Camden did receive a few gifts." Killian informed her.

Fate smiled before moving to look at the first bouquet of red roses. She picked up the card and saw that it was sent from a rather famous singer in the Colonies' music industry. The singer had asked her out and he had hoped to go on a date with her. Fate continued reading the cards to discover that most of them were from her fans and suitors who were trying to go on a date with her.

"Have you received anything from Mr. Wingate?" Fate asked.

Killian was awfully silent and Fate was disappointed by his lack of reply.

"I guess he hasn't sent anything." Fate whispered.

"Maybe we haven't found his bouquet yet." Killian suggested.

"Right." She whispered, looking at the rows of flowers that were on the floor of the foyer.

* * *

Colony L1, VLA, Preventer Headquarters

Night time

Duo Maxwell checked the time on the clock when he saw Trowa locking up his office at 7pm. He pretended to be busy with something on his computer, but he saw Trowa greeting his secretary goodbye. Then he came over to greet him goodbye.

"I will be leaving now. I will see you tomorrow." Trowa told him.

Duo nodded and bid him goodbye, aware that Trowa obviously has a date with his girlfriend Arabella. He continued writing his reports which were due tomorrow. An hour has passed and Duo was aware that he was the only one left in the office as their secretaries have left as well. Sighing, he started to save his files and pack his things when there was a knock on his door. He looked up and was surprised to see Quatre standing there.

"Quatre, what are you doing here? I thought you had a date?" Duo asked.

Quatre didn't say a single word, but he looked tired and upset.

"You mentioned that you will be the only who's free tonight, so I figured I join you as well." Quatre said.

He was avoiding the question that Duo had just asked, but Duo didn't need to ask for the details because he already knew what was going on. Duo shut down his computer and walked over to where Quatre was.

"Come on buddy, let's get drunk. I know a place that's going to be packed with people." Duo told him.

Quatre didn't speak but he noticed that Wufei and Trowa's office were empty.

"Wufei's not back yet?" He asked.

"Not that soon." Duo replied.

As the two of them waited for the lift, they were aware of the fact that they seem to be the only singles that were spending time with each other on Valentine's Day. Meanwhile the other two were probably spending it with their loved ones.

"So what did she say?" Duo asked once they entered the lift and the door closed behind Quatre.

"I tried to get straight to the point; she stared at me in silence for a very long time before she started laughing." Quatre explained.

Duo could imagine that happening.

"And?" Duo asked as the lift continued to travel downwards.

"She thought that I was joking, when I told her that I was serious and gave her the most serious look that I could manage…"

"Uh oh, that's not good." Duo whispered.

"Why is that not good?" Quatre asked.

"Look at me Quatre, you and I are similar. We can't manage a serious face as well as the other three can." Duo explained.

"That is not the point; she was silent for a long moment before she replied that she already has a long line of men who had already asked her out. She said that I don't stand much of a chance but I can wait for my turn." Quatre told him.

Duo winced, that woman could have just given Quatre a direct no.

"So she turned on her heels and left?" Duo asked.

"I was upset and angry; we had a fight instead." Quatre explained.

"A physical one?" Duo asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"Hell Duo, you know that I have never hit a woman in my life." Quatre told him.

"Well Dorothy sure pushes you sometimes." Duo explained.

"Yes, that is true. But I have always managed to control my temper and rage." Quatre told him.

"Except this time?" Duo added just as the lift came to a stop at the basement car park.

They came out of the lift and walked towards Quatre's limo which was waiting for Quatre. They got into the limo and Duo gave the driver the address before turning to Quatre to continue their conversation.

"It was a verbal fight and it wasn't the first time it happened." Quatre told him in a sad tone.

"Don't worry my friend; I make sure that you will get so drunk that you will only be seeing stars tonight." Duo told him with a smile.

"I don't want to see stars." Quatre whispered.

"If you don't want to see stars, then we can see women instead." Duo told him.

Before Quatre could argue, Duo told the driver to change their destination.

"Where are we going?" Quatre asked.

"A strip club." Duo answered with a grin on his face.

"I'm not going there; it will only worsen matters if anyone saw me there." Quatre told him.

"Trust me it's a private and discreet one." Duo told him.

"How on earth do you know that?" Quatre asked.

Duo merely winked at him.

"Do you visit that place often? Are you a privilege customer or something?" Quatre asked.

"Let's just say Trowa and Wufei didn't want to take up the assignment hence I was left to do it. Naturally it has its advantages now that the matter at hand has been taken care of." Duo explained.

"Why do I have a feeling I don't want to know what it's about?" Quatre asked.

"It's pretty simple actually. The owner of the club was being blackmailed and the girls were all in danger. Naturally I saved the day, so I'm a special guest." Duo explained.

Quatre was silent, but he really didn't want to go to a strip club.

"Maybe the pubs are nicer." Quatre suggested.

"No way are you getting out of this one, Winner!" Duo exclaimed.

* * *

Everlasting Studios

Fate was walking down the stairs when she saw a black limo parked at the bottom of the stairs. She knew that it wasn't her family limo as the car plate's numbers were different. She continued to walk down the stairs and watched as the limo's door opened. She smiled when she saw who had stepped out of the limo. She looked around her to make sure that there was no one around. She approached him slowly as she didn't want anyone to know that there was something going on between the two of them.

"Heero." She greeted with a smile.

"Fate." Heero greeted her with a nod.

Fate smiled up at him as she checked him out. He was dressed in a formal suit of his and he looked as dashing as ever. Heero opened the limo's door for her. She thanked him before getting in the limo. Heero got in behind her and closed the door behind him.

"Let's go Rolland." He instructed.

"Very well, Master Heero." Rolland replied before starting the limo's engine.

The limo pulled out of its parking place and started down the roads.

"Where are we going?" Fate asked.

Heero merely gave her a small smile but said nothing. She could tell that he was unwilling to disclose the location of their destination.

"Somewhere indoors I hope?" Fate asked.

As it was still in the winter season, the weather was still cold. Heero nodded, giving her a first clue to the location. The two of them fell silent but continued to hold each other's hands. Something was bugging Fate and she wondered if she should voice it out. The limo ride continued and the silence made her feel uneasy.

"Heero, can I ask you about something?" Fate asked.

Heero nodded.

"Did you send me flowers today?" Fate asked.

Heero was silent and his face was as emotionless as ever but Fate stared at him intently, trying to read his reaction.

"I didn't." He answered.

Fate looked surprised by his answer.

"I figured that you would have received more than enough flowers from your fans." Heero explained.

Fate immediately freed her hand from his hold and turned to look out of the limo's window instead.

"Fate… it's just flowers." Heero told her softly.

Fate was already feeling rather upset with Heero, but what he said was getting on her nerves. She didn't want to have a fight with him on Valentine's Day hence she kept quiet. Heero could tell that Fate was still upset with him.

"I thought that I should give you something more than just flowers." Heero told her.

"Oh?" She asked suspiciously.

Heero raised an eyebrow at her.

"I just thought that you forgot to get me a gift again." Fate whispered.

Heero held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm not going to forget something so important." Heero tried to assure her.

Fate gave him a small smile in return but she was having doubts. That was when the limo pulled to a stop and Rolland turned back to inform them that they have arrived at their destination. Heero opened the limo's door and got out first. Then he offered Fate his hand for assistance. She took his hand and he helped her out of the limo. Fate found the surroundings rather familiar, but she couldn't remember where this was. Heero closed the limo's door behind her and signaled her to turn around. Fate turned around and was shocked when she saw the building that was infront of her.

"Oh my, isn't this…" She looked at Heero instead.

Heero nodded.

"Oh… Wow, I haven't been here since AC 198!" Fate exclaimed.

What stood before them was actually a building owned by a well-known fashion brand. They have a permanent fashion runway stage and often hold many fashion shows here. The fashion shows held here were more for showcasing new fashion designers and people who attend these shows are mainly trying to recruit new designers for their companies.

"Why are we here?" Fate asked.

Heero didn't answer her; instead he started walking towards the building. Fate followed after him, wondering what Heero was up to. Heero unlocked the gates with a key and he opened the gates before letting her in.

"We are not breaking in are we?" Fate asked.

"No, I asked the owner for the key." Heero told her.

Fate watched as Heero unlocked the main doors with another key and the two of them went into the building. The entire building was dark and Fate waited patiently as Heero searched for the lights. The lights were switched on and it started to reveal the interior of the building. They were standing in a large area that has many benches. There was a staircase at the end of a hallway that led to the second floor. Many papers and photographs were pinned onto the bulletin boards that were mounted to the walls. Heero started walking to the staircase and Fate followed after him.

"This place looks different." Fate whispered.

Heero merely nodded as they continued walking. As they were approaching the staircase, Fate turned to read the papers and photos that were on the nearest bulletin board. The photographs taken were on the designers who had held their fashion shows here. Fate was slowly taking in what was on the board hence she hadn't noticed that Heero had already gone up to the second floor. After she had finished looking through the board, she looked up and found that she was alone.

"Heero?" She asked out loud, looking around her.

"I'm up here."

Fate was relieved to hear his voice and went up the stairs. There was a large hall on the second floor, but its doors were locked. Heero found the right key and unlocked the doors. He pushed the doors open and let her in first. Fate stepped into the darkness and looked around as Heero disappeared to find the lights. The lights behind her came on and Fate turned to look behind her. She gasped in surprise when she saw the runway stage before her. There wasn't anything on the stage, but Fate could tell that the stage hasn't changed at all since the last time she was here.

"It still looks the same." Fate said out loud, aware that there was only Heero and her in the entire hall.

Heero was standing on the stage and he nodded at her as if telling her to go up the stage. Fate went up the stage slowly. She walked towards Heero and only stopped when she was right next to him. Heero's eyes were on her as if watching her every move. Fate turned and took in a deep breath as she faced the empty hall infront of her. Heero hadn't switched on all the lights in the hall; hence she was staring into the darkness. But Fate could remember what it felt like to be standing here almost six years ago.

* * *

Flashback

She was only seventeen then and it was her first event as a model. She was surprised when Heero had asked her to be one of his models for his company, SilverWings' first fashion line. Nevertheless she agreed to help him out and came to VLA with him. That day had also been her début into the Colonies' fashion industries. She was so nervous that day that she was trembling and she couldn't eat anything. Her stomach was in knots and she felt even worse when she saw those beautiful and more experienced models. She lost her confidence and regretted agreeing to help Heero out. She felt even more nervous if that was even possible when she heard that it was a full house, meaning that the hall was totally filled with people. She was afraid that she will slip on the runway or that she would twist her ankle and fall off the stage instead. Goodness, she will be laughed at and her pictures will be all over the newspaper the next day!

Heero must have felt that she was nervous as he merely reached out and held her trembling hand. Fate looked at him in shock, she had tried to stop herself from shaking but she couldn't help it.

"You will be great." He told her softly.

"But… What if I make a fool of myself infront of all these people? What if I ruin your company's image?" Fate asked.

Heero didn't say a word; he merely continued to stare at her.

"What if…"

"You will be great, I know you will be." Heero cut in.

Heero's words surprised her and she felt the warmth of his hand. She slowly smiled at him and started to calm down. When it was her turn to walk down the runway, she turned and saw Heero giving her a nod. She smiled at him before going out on the stage. She remembered seeing so many people in the hall, there were so many cameras with their flashing lights. She didn't really know how she managed to walk down the runaway and back, but she did. When she finished her walk and went backstage, the only thing she remembered was the camera flashes. It was an amazing and exciting experience; her heart was pumping so loudly in her chest. As she exhaled in relief she turned to see Heero giving her what seems to be a small smile. She smiled at him and remembered very well that she wouldn't have made it if it hadn't been for him. It was one of the fondest memories that she had of him, that eventually made her fall in love with the very man who had helped made her début in the Colonies a success.

End of Flashback

* * *

As Fate continued to stare at the darkness infront of her, she could picture the hall being filled with people. She could remember how loudly her heart was pumping and how she was seeing stars at the end of the walk due to the camera flashes. But most importantly, Heero was still here with her. They might have come a long way, she had her heart broken so many times and had cried rivers for him, but all of that seems to be worth it now.

"Why did you really bring me here?" Fate asked him softly, turning to look at him.

"I had always known that you belonged on the stage."

Fate looked at him in surprise.

"That was why I asked you to be a model for my company, and you surprised everyone, including me." Heero told her.

Fate smiled at his compliment.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Fate whispered.

"Nor would my company have been so successful without you." Heero told her.

Fate smiled at him.

"Fate, no matter what happens; I want you to know that I will always support you especially when it comes to your music career." Heero told her as he stared ahead.

Fate watched him silently and Heero turned to look at her.

"I will always be your audience, even if there is no one to support you anymore." Heero told her.

Their eyes met and Fate slowly realized that he was talking about the future, more importantly; he was talking about their future. Fate gave him a warm smile instead.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Heero merely nodded, that was when they were interrupted.

"Master Heero, are you in there?"

It was Rolland and he was outside of the hall.

"I'm in here, come in." Heero called out, walking towards the stairs to get off the stage.

Heero disappeared into the darkness but Fate knew that he's still here with her. As she stared ahead she thought back about the first time she was here. This place definitely brought back fond memories and she suddenly had the urge to catwalk down the runway again. That was when she turned and saw Heero walking towards her with two rather large bags.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's our dinner." He told her.

Fate was curious about what was in the bag and walked over to where Heero was.

"I figured we can have a candlelight picnic." Heero told her.

Fate smiled as she knew that there wasn't any candlelight and Heero should have set up everything in advance if it was meant to be a romantic surprise.

"You were supposed to set up the stage before you brought me here." Fate told him.

Heero merely shrugged, in the end the two of them worked to set up the stage together. Fate was laughing as she lighted the scented candles that she has placed around them. Heero laid out the food that he had packed in the lunch bags that has insulated lining that helps to keep the food warm. He had to admit that he should had laid out everything before bringing Fate here, but he wanted Fate to see the entire stage first. They took off their winter coats and sat down on the picnic blanket that Heero have laid down on the stage.

"You ordered takeout?" Fate asked.

Heero poured Fate a glass of fruit juice and handled her the glass cup without saying a single word. Fate thanked him and took a sip of the juice. She looked up at Heero in surprise but she already had the answer to her question. Heero didn't order takeout, he had prepared the food by himself.

"You actually prepared everything by yourself?" Fate asked in disbelief.

Heero merely nodded and Fate stared at the spread of food that was laid down on the picnic blanket infront of them. There was far too much food even for the two of them.

"You have prepared too much food." Fate whispered.

Heero drank his juice in silence, but Fate noticed the slight change in his expression.

"Heero?" She asked, aware that he seems to be hiding something.

"Rolland helped." Heero told her softly.

"But where do you get all the time to prepare all of this?" Fate asked.

"I work office hours now." Heero replied.

"Oh, wow…" Fate exclaimed staring at the food infront of her. She wasn't used to the major change in his work schedule, as he normally worked till ten at night.

"I was in a dilemma." Heero admitted.

"How so?" Fate asked, trying to decide which dish she should try first.

"I figured that your likes might have changed over the years yet I have no clue as to what they are, hence I made more dishes." Heero explained.

It was a perfectly logical explanation.

"Why didn't you ask me? You could have called." Fate suggested.

"It would ruin the surprise." Heero answered.

Fate merely smiled and continued staring at him. This is a rather new side of him that she was only starting to see.

"The food is getting cold." Heero told her, noticing that she was staring at him.

"I just never thought that you of all people in the world actually have a romantic bone in you." Fate whispered, smiling at him.

"You make it sound like it is a bad thing." Heero told her.

"No, it's a very good thing. Just that it is really surprising and shocking at the same time." Fate answered honestly.

Heero noticed that Fate seems to be lost in her own thoughts. Picking up a plastic plate, he placed small portions of different dishes on the plate and handled it to her, distracting her from her thoughts. Fate thanked him and took the plate from him. Heero watched as she took a spoonful of pasta. He was only assured when she turned to smile at him. They ate their dinner silently and Fate was enjoying the food as it was simply too delicious! Even though they didn't speak much during their dinner, Fate was happy to be with him. After dinner, they packed everything back into the lunch bags except the picnic blanket that they were sitting on.

Fate moved over and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you Heero, the dinner was great, I couldn't have asked for more." Fate told him with a smile.

It was a simple dinner, nothing grand like going to a posh restaurant. But Fate enjoyed it very much for she felt that this simple dinner was something that the Heero she knew would come up with. Plus she could sense the effort Heero has put in as he had cooked most of the food himself. Heero reached out to cup her cheek and Fate understood what he was planning to do. She closed her eyes just as their lips met. Heero kissed her softly for a while before he reached out and pressed her closer to him. He deepened the kiss and Fate merely continued to kiss him back. She definitely felt the tingling electric spark during their kiss. Heero broke the kiss and looked down at her. Their eyes met and that was when she remembered something.

"Oh dear, I almost forgot." Fate exclaimed, turning away from Heero.

Meteor made its way towards her and she opened up Meteor to take out her Valentine's Day gift for Heero. She turned back towards Heero and handled the well wrapped gift to him. Heero thanked her and took the gift from her. As he held the gift in his hands, he could feel that it was actually rather heavy.

"I want you to guess what it is." Fate told him.

Heero lifted the gift up and down to feel its weight and he felt around the sides of the gift. Fate watched Heero closely and wondered if he will be able to get it right.

"There are two boxes." Heero concluded.

Fate nodded and watched as Heero seems to be thinking of what the gift was.

"Do you need a clue?" Fate asked sweetly, aware that he probably couldn't guess what it was.

"What is its function?" Heero asked.

Fate laughed at his question.

"That would be cheating my dear, you would obviously know what it is if I tell you that." Fate said as she smiled at him.

"What's the first clue?" Heero asked.

"You will probably use it quite often."

"That's not a good clue." Heero pointed out.

"It won't be a guessing game if you can figure it out easily." Fate explained laughing.

Heero was silent for a while. Fate merely smiled as she was certain that Heero will not be able to guess what she had given him.

"Do you give up?" Fate asked.

"A set of personalized wine glass." Heero told her rather suddenly.

Fate was surprised that his guess was actually very close to what her gift was.

"What makes you think that?" Fate asked.

"The sound it makes." Heero told her.

"You are about eighty percent right. Why don't you just open it?" Fate asked.

Heero opened the wrapping paper and indeed there were two boxes. He opened the bigger box first and the gift was revealed to be a set of Cut Crystal Whisky Tumblers. They were very well made and there were also words engraved on them. Heero picked up one of the whisky tumbler and read the words that were engraved on the crystal glass.

It read: Heero Wingate

My hope, my love and my everything, thank you for always being there for me

From Fate de Camden

Heero turned to look at Fate instead. She merely smiled at him but he noticed the slight blush on her face.

"I didn't give you this to encourage you to drink more, but I know that you love whisky and I want you to remember me whenever you see those words." Fate explained.

Heero placed the whisky tumbler back in its box and closed the box. He then reached out and gave Fate's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you Fate." Heero said.

"You haven't seen the second gift yet." Fate whispered.

Heero looked at the description of the smaller box and raised an eyebrow at Fate instead. Fate had given him a Gun Silicone Ice Cube Tray.

"I also know that you love your job which was technically like a secret agent job. Although you might not be a Preventer anymore, but you still use guns often. So I thought that it would be kind of cool to make ice cubes shaped like guns. You can also add them to your whisky." Fate told him.

Heero continued to stare at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I admit that I was more curious as to find out how the ice shaped guns will look like." Fate whispered.

Heero smiled to himself as he thought of the idea of drinking whisky with those gun shaped ice cubes. Fate noticed the small smile on his face.

"I knew that you would like it too!" Fate exclaimed.

"I admit that it's interesting." Heero said.

"I should give you the bullet ice cube tray next so that you will have a shooting ice cube set!" Fate exclaimed.

Heero merely smiled at her before standing up.

"Shall we get going?" Heero asked.

Fate was a little surprised to hear this, but she nodded. They packed the picnic blanket into the lunch bag and Heero carried the lunch bags while Fate held onto his presents. Heero left to switch off the lights after that they closed and locked up the hall. They made their way down the stairs and walked towards the exit of the building. Heero switched off all lights and locked the doors as well as the gates. They walked towards Heero's limo and Fate was surprised that Rolland was still waiting for them. Fate waited as Heero placed the lunch bags in the boot of the limo. After that he opened the limo's door for her, she smiled at him before getting in. She was surprised when she found a white fuzzy teddy bear on the limo's seat. Heero got into the limo after her and closed the limo's door.

"Is that…"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Fate." Heero told her.

Fate smiled as she touched the teddy bear. Its fur was really soft and it wasn't very large in size. Fate knew that she could cuddle it if she wants to. She smiled as she touched the red ribbon around the teddy bear's neck.

"Thank you Heero, it's definitely better than flowers." Fate told him.

Heero knocked once on the roof of the limo to signal to Rolland that he could start driving. As the limo started moving, Heero turned to look at Fate.

"There will be times when I will be away for long periods of time; hence I want you to have something that can accompany you in my place." Heero told her.

Fate smiled as she looked down at the teddy bear, but her smile died when she suddenly remembered something. This was the first teddy bear he had given her, but it wasn't the first teddy bear he had ever given out. He had given one to Relena as well. Fate tried to push that thought away, but somehow it bothered her.

"It's not a typical teddy bear." Heero explained.

Fate looked at him in surprise and then started to examine the teddy bear that was in her hands.

"I added something to it." Heero told her.

Fate was so stunned that she stared at him in shock.

"You modified it?" She asked in shock.

Heero frowned at her.

"What did you do to it?" Fate asked.

"You make it sound like it's a crime to modify it." Heero said.

"It's fine to modify and improve electronics and gadgets, but people don't modify teddy bears!" Fate exclaimed.

Heero took the bear out of Fate's hands instead.

"I added a private communicator." Heero told her.

"What is it for?" Fate asked.

"It relays messages to me." Heero explained.

"Like a voicemail machine?" Fate asked.

"Similar, but it's a secure line and it's only connected to me hence no one else will ever hear it. It also allows you to chat with me no matter where I am, as long as I bring the communicator with me." Heero told her.

"Where is this communicator of yours?" Fate asked.

Heero held up his mobile phone and pointed to the cell phone accessory that was attached to it. Fate smiled when she saw that Heero hadn't taken off the cell phone accessory that she had given him.

"You kept it." Fate whispered.

Heero nodded and then he showed Fate how to operate the communicator that was in the bear. He had placed it in the bear's right hand. There was a small blue heart on the bear's right hand, pressing it will cause the blue heart to light up. She can talk to it and it will relay her message to Heero's communicator if he is busy. But if Heero is free, it will link both of their communicators together and they can have a chat similar to a phone chat. The heart will turn purple if they are chatting with each other. Pressing the heart again will end their call or the recording of message. The heart will flash green if Fate has a message from Heero. There was enough memory on the communicators to store up to 2 years' worth of messages.

"It's kind of like a secret phone." Fate whispered.

"It is, but it doesn't run on battery so it will never go out of power. Since the two of them are linked, we can still reach each other no matter where we are." Heero told her.

"Even if you are in St Annecy and I'm in Japan?" Fate asked.

Heero nodded.

"Oh." Fate replied, feeling that it was a cool function.

She smiled as she looked at the teddy bear infront of her.

"I promise that I will take good care of it." She said as she continued smiling.

Heero nodded at her and they held hands for the rest of the limo ride. When the limo finally pulled to a stop right infront of the mansion's main doors, Fate leaned over to kiss Heero on the cheek.

"Goodnight Heero, I enjoyed our date." Fate told him.

"I will see you soon." Heero told her.

Fate nodded and used the bear to wave goodbye to him. She then smiled before opening the limo's door. Heero watched as she went into the mansion with the bear in her arms. Heero knew that it was a very successful date, especially on Valentine's Day. He liked the gifts that Fate had given him, but he also realized that there was always a reason behind her choice of gifts. The limo started moving and Heero was silent during the journey home as he thought about their future together.

* * *

To be continued…

Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day Everyone and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! I did reveal a little about who Quatre has feelings for. While Wufei and Duo are still currently single in this chapter. I didn't write much about Trowa as I felt that I have written quite a lot about him throughout the entire story and I didn't want to lengthen the chapter even further.

I have to admit I can't really picture Heero as a romantic, hence his romantic gestures will tend to be small ones, unlike those big and grand gestures that I know some men are capable of. I decided to go with something simple and small. It bothered me for days as I couldn't think of a good Valentine's Day present that Heero should give to Fate. A teddy bear is a good choice and I did a Heero spin on it, knowing that Heero will never be satisfied with a normal teddy bear.

What do you think of this chapter? Please tell me your thoughts by reviewing this chapter! But as usual, **NO FLAMMERS**! Please continue to support this story and stay tuned for the next chapter! Thank you!


	27. Neglected

**Family**

**Chapter 26: Neglected**

Author's note: Previously on Family, Valentine's Day is around the corner and most of them had their own plans. Heero brought Fate to the place where she first became well known in the Colonies. And the two of them spent their first Valentine's Day as a couple together.

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you continue to support it. **Please read and review, NO FLAMERS!** Pairing: HeeroXOC

* * *

After Colony 203, 18th February

Colony L1, VLA, Moonstone Mansion

Afternoon,

The three best friends were gathered at Fate's mansion for their little tea session. As it was still in the winter season, they had no choice but to have their tea session indoors instead of having it in the gardens. They were all in Fate's private parlor as they sat down at the table and sipped hot tea. The three of them were silent as they continued drinking their tea, as if trying to savour the taste of the tea.

"It has been a long time since we were last here." Arabella commented, looking around the room.

"We were all busy with our daily lives." Fate replied.

Fate's cook had prepared a big spread of pastries and cakes for them. But Fate doubts that they would be able to finish all of them. Her cook must have been too excited to be having guests after such a long time that she had prepared too much food.

"I was surprised that you invited us over, especially in the afternoon." Rebecca said.

"Since we could hardly find a suitable time where we are free, we might as well make use of the time that we have now." Fate answered with a smile.

"Are you settling in well?" Arabella asked.

It has been about two months since Fate came back to VLA, but she has to admit that she did indeed miss being in the Colonies.

"I might have been gone for over a year, but everything still feels the same. Not much has changed and life here is still as peaceful as ever." Fate answered.

"Speaking of which, I happen to find out that Rebecca is hiding a secret from us." Arabella commented with a smile on her face

As the two of them turned to look at Rebecca, Rebecca started to look furious.

"You always seem to know the latest gossip." Rebecca commented.

"Naturally, one must know everything that is going on to survive in the high society circle." Arabella answered as if it was something that everyone should do.

Fate merely smiled as Rebecca continued to scowl at Arabella. Fate has to admit that Arabella does often seem to get the latest news and gossip, especially on celebrities and on people in the high society. Then again there were always gossip and scandals going on in the high society. Sadly she was part of it, since she is a de Camden and a superstar. The Wingate family is also part of the high society, but somehow Heero has always managed to stay out of the gossip column or magazines.

"Yes, I'm seeing someone." Rebecca announced.

Fate smiled, she was glad that Rebecca had found someone. Rebecca has been single for a very long time now.

"That's great, who is it?" Fate asked.

"His name is Patrick; he's a Captain of the Colony Airline." Rebecca answered.

Fate merely smiled, he does sound eligible as he is a pilot.

"We only got together about a month ago. I was returning to Paris and we spent Valentine's Day there as well." Rebecca told them.

Arabella and Fate smiled as they heard that.

"But you wouldn't believe who I met on the plane."

"Who?" Arabella asked.

"Mr. Chang Wufei." Rebecca remarked as she drank her tea.

Fate's smile fell from her face. She was aware of Wufei and Rebecca's tensed relationship; hence it did seem to be a bad news.

"Please tell me you didn't cause a scene on the plane." Fate whispered.

"We didn't, but I had to sit next to him throughout the entire flight." Rebecca said.

"Wow that sure is unlucky." Arabella remarked.

"He was so stiff. It's like he's a rock or something." Rebecca commented as she shook her head.

Fate was silent but knew that Wufei was probably going to Paris for a mission.

"How did your Valentine's Day go?" Rebecca directed the question at the other two.

"Oh, it was fabulous as always." Arabella told them with a dreamy look on her face.

Fate smiled as she was glad that Arabella and Trowa's relationship is going on so well.

"What about you, Fate?" Rebecca asked

"Heero brought me to the place where I had my first runway show in the Colonies. It felt great to be back there and we had dinner there. It was a simple celebration instead of a grand, high-class one, but I'm happy with it." Fate answered.

"We were a little concerned for you." Arabella told her softly.

"Oh, but why?" Fate asked.

"Heero is… what I will not call boyfriend material and I know that he has been in one relationship before. But he looks as if all he knows how to do is work and work more." Rebecca told her softly.

Fate frowned in confusion.

"We are just trying to say that he might not know how to be a good boyfriend." Arabella explained.

Fate thought about it and she has to admit that Heero does need to learn a lot more about relationships.

"It's not that he's bad to me, but I think that we are both new to this relationship hence we are learning how to make it work." Fate told them.

"You mean moving from friends to lovers?" Arabella asked.

Fate nodded; then again she thinks that Heero was starting to understand her better than before. In the past it was always her who understood him and he didn't even bother to get to know her better.

"But the problem that always arises is our past." Fate whispered.

Heero had done a lot of hurtful things to her in the past, but now that they are together, Fate can't help but compare him to the things that he had done in the past. Naturally it was bad of her to do so, especially when they agreed to put the past behind them. But was it something that could be done that easily?

"I always compared him to what he had done in the past. Yes, he was mean and bad to me in the past, so it did seem a little hard to believe that he's good to me now." Fate whispered.

"None of this would be a problem if he hadn't been such a jackass to you from the start." Rebecca remarked angrily.

Fate didn't answer, she just looked down sadly.

"I think that if you loved him back then, then it wouldn't make much of a difference now." Arabella whispered.

Fate thought about it and smiled a little knowing that Arabella was right. But still this was a problem that she has to solve on her own or else she will never get far with her relationship with Heero.

"All I wanted was for him to love me, and now that he does, I realized that I hadn't really thought of everything else. It's not easy to make a relationship work and that is something that we both have to learn." Fate told them.

"I haven't met Heero since Christmas but I could tell that he seems a little different with you around." Arabella told her.

Fate smiled and honestly she was glad to hear that.

"Does he behave differently towards you as compared to others?" Arabella asked.

"I'm not really sure; he does tend to talk more to me than usual. He still has that emotionless face of his. Oh of course! He's starting to really smile now." Fate answered with a bright smile on her face.

Rebecca frowned instead.

"I have never seen that man smile before and it does seem to be a rather odd looking picture." Rebecca commented.

Fate continued smiling, knowing that not many people have seen Heero smile before.

"I can tell that you are happy with him and that's all I really needed to know." Arabella told her softly.

Fate smiled and reached out to take Arabella's hand. She gave her hand a squeeze and thanked her for her concern. She then turned to thank Rebecca for being worried about her as well.

"So, what is Heero up to lately? I thought that he would be spending more time with you." Arabella asked.

"He mentioned that there were a lot of things for him to do at work and will be busy from now on." Fate replied.

"So you won't see him often?" Arabella asked.

Fate thought about it.

"He didn't say much, but it's alright with me." Fate answered.

"You seem to be the only girlfriend in the world who thinks that way. Naturally we will all want our boyfriend to spend more time with us." Rebecca commented.

"I know that some things cannot be forced and if he's busy then he's busy. There's no way I could change that and I really don't want to disrupt him at work." Fate answered.

"Well there's always the phone." Arabella told them.

Fate frowned instead.

"Honestly, I think that the first lesson Heero needs is to learn how to make proper phone calls." Fate commented softly.

Rebecca and Arabella looked surprised to hear this.

"What did he do now?" Rebecca asked.

"It's more like he doesn't do anything, he doesn't speak at all!" Fate exclaimed.

Arabella and Rebecca exchanged glances.

"I think I need to let Trowa talk to him." Arabella suggested, picking up her phone.

"I think it would be best if I tell him about this myself. I think he will feel angry if he hears it from his best friends." Fate said.

"No my dear, I meant Trowa needs to give Heero a few phone lessons." Arabella told her.

"Why do I have a feeling this is not about phone calls?" Fate asked.

Arabella merely smiled while Fate continued to look confused.

* * *

A week later, 25th February

VLA, Moonstone Mansion

Night time

It has snowed heavily for the past three days and the snow was piling up on building rooftops, roads and on the streets. The weather was cold and people have been warned to stay indoors. Fate was looking out of the glass windows of her room and was surprised to see Federick walking into the mansion through a very small gap in the gates. The gates couldn't open any wider as the level of snow on the ground was too thick. Fate left her room and went down the stairs just as Federick came in. A cold gust of air rushed into the mansion and Fate pulled her jacket close around her. Federick immediately closed the door behind him and was taking off his winter jacket.

"How bad is it?" Fate asked.

"The roads are all piled up, no car can move. I had to walk from the Preventer Headquarters to here." Federick explained.

Fate was surprised to hear that and knew that it must have been a very long walk as the Preventer Headquarters was really far away. Fate wondered if the weather will clear up soon. It was odd for them to have such strong snow storms especially when the weather in the Colonies was controlled by the weather station.

"I'm surprised that you are still up." Federick told her.

Fate gave a sad smile but said nothing as she stared at the closed doors. Federick shook his head instead.

"I'm sure you know that there's something called the phone." He pointed out.

"I know but I don't want to distract him from work." Fate whispered.

Federick was about to tell her that no one works for an entire week non-stop. But then Heero was the only exception, hence he said nothing.

"Don't stay up too late." Federick suggested.

Fate nodded and returned to her room. She sat down on the side of her bed and hugged the white teddy bear that Heero had given her. She sighed and wondered if she should call Heero instead. She hasn't seen him since Valentine's Day and she has hesitated if she should call him. She was also waiting for him to show up or call her first, but it didn't seem like it was happening. As she started to examine the teddy bear she wondered if she should give the private communicator a try. She pressed the blue heart that was on the bear's right hand. The blue heart lighted up and Fate hesitated for a moment.

"Hello?" She asked, talking to the teddy bear.

Naturally there was no reply and Fate was about to end the recording message when the heart suddenly turned purple.

"Yeah, I'm here."

Fate was surprised when she heard Heero's voice coming from the bear. But then she smiled and was glad that Heero was free to take her call if you call it that here.

"I haven't seen you since Valentine's Day." She whispered.

Heero was silent on his end but Fate could hear the shuffling of papers.

"I have been busy with work." Heero answered after a while.

Fate frowned, feeling a little annoyed.

"You could have messaged or called me." Fate whispered.

There was the sound of more shuffling of papers. Then there was a sound that sounded like a knock on the door. Fate kept silent as she listened.

"Come in." Heero said.

The door swung open and a man started speaking to Heero in a language that Fate didn't know. She couldn't figure out what it was but the man sounded angry. Then there was another man who was definitely speaking in French. The two of them seems to be arguing and they were quite loud.

"I have to go, I will call you back." Heero told her before the light on the heart disappeared.

Fate stared at the bear sadly and knew that she shouldn't have too much expectation when it comes to Heero. She didn't hear things clearly but the man speaking in French was talking about unable to do his work. Fate sighed and got ready for bed instead. Knowing Heero, he probably won't call her back.

* * *

A week later, 3rd March

Colony L1, VLA, Heero's Penthouse

Early Morning

It was already 3am in the early morning, but Heero was still up. More like he hasn't slept at all for the past three weeks. He has been busy doing a large project that he couldn't disclose to anyone. He started the project after he had returned to VLA. Once the project is completed, his days at work will get easier. He has been really hard on the men who have just transferred into his army. He made them go through tough trainings every day and night. There have been a number of men who gave up and chose to quit instead. Heero knew that it was a problem as his men were getting lesser in numbers, but he needed well trained men who wouldn't give up no matter what. He had no need for quitters. Also he was aware that some of his men could be spys sent by their past commanding officers to spy on his newly formed regiment. He will have to look out for potential spies and find ways to expose them.

Heero sighed, there were so many things that he needed to look into and take care of. For example, the project that was still in process, his men and his job in the army. He hadn't have time for anything else and was already working 24 hours a day. Time was working against him and he needs to finish everything quickly so that he could deal with everything else. Like his friends who have tried to meet up with him for drinks after work, but Heero has been too busy to join them. Then there was Fate and his family.

Heero pushed the thought of Fate, his friends and his family out of his mind and continued to think about the matters at hand. He already sensed Rolland walking towards the room before he even saw him.

"Master Heero, you do realize that it's 3am in the morning?" Rolland asked.

Heero didn't respond, he was still busy doing his training routine. And yes he was thinking about the project and his men as he does his training. The thoughts were still circulating in his mind as he tried to think of a solution.

"You should try to get some rest." Rolland suggested.

Heero was silent, but he felt that he didn't need rest.

"Should I make coffee, sir?" Rolland asked

Heero finally stopped what he was doing and stood up straight. He had been doing hand stand push-ups.

"No, it's not necessary." Heero answered.

"Have you checked your voicemail messages, sir?" Rolland asked.

Heero was silent; he hadn't had the time to do so. But judging from what Rolland said, there was probably something important that he needed to listen to.

"Miss Camden called a few times yesterday." Rolland told him.

Heero merely reached out and wiped his face with a towel.

"Sir, if I may advise you, relationships need work too." Rolland told him.

Heero merely nodded. Rolland shook his head slightly and left the room. Heero felt that Rolland too must have gotten used to the fact that he hardly speaks. He walked over to the phone and pressed a few buttons and started playing his voicemail messages as he continued his exercise. Fate sounded sad and worried in her messages. Heero knew that he has to call her back, but right now he cannot afford to be distracted from his work. He knows that they just got together recently but he has too much to deal with right now. He will make it up to her once everything is over, besides it is March. Knowing Fate, she too will be busy in the spring. Speaking of spring, he was reminded of the Sakura Festivals. He will have to clear his schedule for that day.

* * *

VLA, Moonstone Mansion

19 hours later, 10pm, Night time

Fate sighed again as she stared at her mobile phone. Heero still hasn't called her back nor did he text her. She was starting to get worried about him. Was he away on a mission is that why he's not responding? As it was a Sunday, Fate went out shopping with her best friends. But her heart simply wasn't in it as she was constantly worried about Heero and keeps on wondering if he will eventually call her. She didn't remember how she got through the day, she remembered going into many shops, but she didn't seem to be looking at anything. Nor was there anything that could grab her attention and allow her to take her mind off Heero. Sadly sometimes even shopping cannot act as a distraction for her. She was currently on the way back to her mansion. She had spent the entire day with her two best friends and her feet ache from walking so much. But she should be thankful that there were no paparazzi following her around.

The limo passed through the mansion gates and came to a stop in front of the mansion's main doors. Fate thanked the chauffeur and got out of the limo. She was too distracted that she didn't notice that there was another car parked some distance away. She walked towards the main doors and smiled at Killian who opened the door for her.

"I see that you have returned empty handed." Killian told her.

Fate forced a smile and said that she wasn't really in the mood for shopping.

"You have a guest who's waiting for you." Killian informed her.

"I do?" She asked, sounding surprised.

"He's waiting for you in your private parlor." Killian informed her.

Fate was surprised to hear this and Killian then asked if he should prepare a new set of tea.

"Who is it?" Fate asked.

"Mr. Heero Wingate, miss." Killian informed her.

Fate smiled in relief and immediately turned to go up the stairs. Killian merely smiled and left to prepare tea. Fate was so happy and excited to see Heero that she opened the door to the parlor without knocking. She stopped smiling when she saw Heero sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed. He seemed tired and looked like he was resting. Fate closed the door behind her and went over to where he was. She tried to walk as quietly as possible as she didn't want to disturb him. She sat down next to him and did nothing but observe him in silence for a long time.

"I know that you are here, Fate." Heero told her softly before opening his eyes.

"What gave me away?" Fate asked softly.

"The scent of your perfume and the sound you make when you walk." Heero told her.

Fate looked at him sadly instead.

"You didn't call me back, you didn't even text me. I was afraid that something might have happen to you." Fate whispered.

"I got caught up with work." Heero told her.

"You were so busy that you couldn't even text me?" Fate asked softly.

Heero didn't answer, he merely stared ahead. Fate studied his face and could tell that he seems to be deep in his own thoughts. She then realized that she was being selfish. Heero was probably needed elsewhere and yet all she wanted was for him to be with her. Or maybe there was something else that he was hiding from her.

"What's going on, Heero?" She asked softly.

Heero didn't speak but she continued to stare at him. She searched his face for an answer but it didn't work as his face was as emotionless as ever.

"Heero?" She asked again.

"There are a lot of things that I need to take care of." He told her.

Fate had a feeling that he wasn't going to elaborate what he meant by that, she nodded her head showing that she understands. She looked down sadly.

"I know that I have neglected you, but things will get better once my work has stabilized." Heero told her

Fate was aware that Heero has been facing some problems when it comes to his new job as a Lieutenant Colonel. But Heero chose not to talk about them. Fate wanted Heero to share his problems with her too, but somehow Heero still likes to keep things to himself.

"You know that you can tell me anything." She whispered.

She turned to look at him and their eyes met. Heero's face didn't show any emotions but he reached out and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Thank you."

"How long have you been here?" Fate asked.

"Not long." He replied, but then he stood up.

Fate stood up too but she continued to look at him. Heero turned towards her and hugged her rather abruptly. Fate was a little surprised but she hugged him back. She had a feeling that Heero wanted to tell her something, but as usual he didn't say a single word. Heero broke his hold around her and kissed her on her forehead.

"I have to go, I will see you soon." Heero told her.

Fate nodded and watched as Heero walked towards the door. She felt sad, but there was nothing she could do. All she wanted was to share some of Heero's worries with him, yet he chose not to tell her anything. Fate sat back down on the sofa and continued to think about Heero. Heero hasn't changed at all; he still prefers to keep his troubles and problems to himself and wouldn't share them with anyone. Not even with his best friends, not even with her, his girlfriend.

* * *

3 weeks later, 24th March

VLA, Heero's Penthouse

Night time

Heero was busy going through the documents on his desk in his study room. He has been busy during these three weeks but his efforts has finally paid off. The project is coming to an end and things are running very smoothly. But now he needs to read through everything again and compare the results with his actual plan and check if he had missed out anything. He was in the process of examining the photos taken when there was a knock on the door. It was a double knock, telling Heero instantly that he had a guest. Heero immediately closed the files on his desk and turned off his computer's monitor screen.

"Come in." Heero called out.

The door opened and Rolland bowed to him first.

"Mr. Barton is here to see you." Rolland informed him.

Heero merely nodded and Rolland stepped aside to allow Trowa to enter the room. Trowa was still dressed in his Preventer uniform, telling Heero that he came here after work. Trowa looked around his study room the instant he stepped into the room. Rolland then bowed and left them alone.

"It has been a long time since I was last here." Trowa told him as he continued to look around Heero's study.

Trowa noted the different changes Heero have made to the room since the last time he was here. He walked over to the glass windows and looked out at the city of VLA below. The city was lighted up at night and the city looks like it was just as busy as it was in the day.

"Why are you here?" Heero asked.

Trowa smiled, as usual Heero wasted no time and gets straight to the point. He turned to look at his friend who was still seated at his desk.

"Arabella sent me to check on you." Trowa admitted.

Heero merely stared at him but said nothing.

"She's worried about Fate and since they are best friends, she felt that maybe I should check on you and find out how you are doing." Trowa told him

Heero merely shook his head and continued looking through his files as if Trowa wasn't there.

"I can see that you are still as busy as ever." Trowa said softly.

Heero looked up from the opened file and looked at Trowa instead.

"It comes with the job." Heero said.

"It always does." Trowa responded.

Their eyes met and Heero knew that there was something going on, there was something that Trowa wasn't telling him. He waited for Trowa to explain himself.

"The work never ends however you are the only one who's always burying yourself in them." Trowa said.

Heero was silent but he knew what Trowa was trying to say.

"Take a few breaks, smell the air that's around you." Trowa suggested.

"This is about Fate." Heero concluded.

"You don't need me to remind you what you have done." Trowa said softly.

Their eyes met and Heero was a little surprised when Trowa held his gaze, he didn't break eye contact or look away.

"I know that you are looking out for her." Heero told him.

"All of us are which is why I hope that this will be the last time I'm here about Fate." Trowa replied.

Heero didn't say a single word.

"I'm sure you can tell how bad things are when I hear such things coming from my girlfriend." Trowa told him softly.

Heero remained silent but he didn't respond.

"Then it will probably be Federick who will be tearing down your doors." Trowa remarked.

"Is that all?" Heero asked.

"That aside, we haven't seen or heard anything from you for a while now. Quatre's starting to feel a little worried." Trowa told him.

"I will take care of it." Heero told him with a nod of his head.

Trowa sighed instead.

"I don't know what you are working on Heero, but you need to find time to do something else." Trowa said.

Heero didn't respond.

"Very well I shall take my leave and allow you to continue with your work." Trowa told him.

Heero watched as Trowa left his study room and closed the door gently behind him. Heero was silent as he waited for a while. Once he sensed that Trowa was gone, he immediately picked up the phone on his desk and pressed a few buttons. He waited for a while before the person picked up the phone.

* * *

The next day, 25th March

VLA, Heero's penthouse

Night time

Heero had been busy with the project that he was working on it since this morning. He left his house to check the progress of things at the site. He did a thorough check on everything as he wanted to make sure that there was absolutely no error or mistakes that were made. He noticed that there were a few places that needed to be improved and wrote them down. He even noted down all the errors he had spotted. After that he returned home and started making changes to the schedule for the project as the errors must be corrected before anything else can be done. It will definitely cause a delay, but there was little choice to the matter.

He worked non-stop all the way from morning to night, he only stopped to eat his meals, but he was in such a rush that he didn't really eat much. He rushed back to work and was constantly spotted behind his computer when Rolland came to check on him.

Heero looked down briefly and saw that it was already 8pm at night. He will have to skip sleep tonight as well. He couldn't possibly sleep without finishing the schedule and plan first. Heero continued typing on the keyboard when he received a notification that the house phone was ringing. Heero ignored it, knowing that Rolland will answer it. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Rolland opened the door and walked towards him.

"Master Heero, Mr. Jace Wingate is on the phone. He wishes to speak to you." Rolland informed him as he held onto the wireless telephone.

Heero shook his head, signaling to Rolland that he was too busy to take the call or he refused to take Jace's call.

"I apologize Mr. Wingate, but Master Heero is busy at the moment. May I take a message instead?" Rolland said into the telephone as he walked towards the door.

"Yes, I will inform him that."

Heero didn't say anything as he continued typing.

"He asked to be placed on speaker." Rolland informed him.

Heero shook his head again.

"I'm afraid he wouldn't be able to take your call." Rolland informed Jace.

The only sound in the room was the sound of Heero's fingers flying across the keyboard.

"He insists that he speaks to you, Master Heero." Rolland told him softly.

Heero stared at Rolland for a short moment, showing that he was starting to get annoyed. Heero didn't understand why Jace was being so persistent, it wasn't like him. Usually he would just give up and call back a few days later or e-mail him. Then again, Heero didn't have the time to read any of his personal e-mails. Or rather he didn't even bother to do so. Rolland handled him the wireless telephone but Heero shook his head and pressed a few buttons on the phone on his desk.

"What do you want, Jace?" Heero said aloud as he placed Jace on speaker mode.

Rolland bowed and left the room.

"You finally decided to take my call." Jace muttered.

"I'm busy, get to the point." Heero said.

"You always are."

Heero didn't respond, he merely continued typing on the keyboard as his eyes was still on the computer screen.

"Do you know where I am?" Jace asked.

"Jace, get to the point." Heero stressed.

Jace sighed on the other end.

"Fine, since you are so impatient. It's about Fate." Jace told him.

Heero's fingers froze suddenly over the keyboard and for a short while there was no sound at all in the room. But then he recovered and continued typing.

"What about her?" Heero asked, choosing to focus on the task.

"She's a beautiful woman, Heero. And you are not the only person who feels that way." Jace told him.

Heero frowned, what was Jace trying to say?

"She is surrounded by a large group of men who are desperately trying to win her over. Or should I say wolves?" Jace asked.

Heero's frown deepened.

"Where are you?' Heero asked.

"Oh now you want to know where I am. I'm in one of the high society's party; it's hosted by one of Isabelle's friends. As usual it's a formal party and everyone who is anyone is invited." Jace told him.

"Fate doesn't go for such events." Heero told Jace.

"She doesn't, but this time she's here because of Isabelle. It wouldn't be nice of her to reject Isabelle's invitation. All the men are very happy to see her again after so long, not to mention even the old and married ones." Jace explained.

Heero continued to frown but chose to focus on the task at hand.

"Are they bothering her?" Heero asked.

"I think they are." Jace answered.

"Can't you help her?" Heero asked as he knew why Jace called him.

Jace wanted him to go to the party and save Fate from the men that were surrounding her.

"I doubt it would work." Jace told him softly.

"Where are her guards?" Heero asked.

"I'm sure you know that she doesn't have any bodyguards except for Meteor." Jace told him.

Meteor wasn't even considered as a bodyguard, it wasn't even big enough to be a human sized bodyguard. Heero was starting to get worried; he knew that Meteor wasn't enough for protection against so many men. And since Fate doesn't have any actual bodyguards around, she's not being protected at all.

"How many men are there?" Heero asked.

"About ten? No wait, Isabelle how many men are there?" Jace asked, as if he was shouting out to Isabelle.

Isabelle seems to be too far away as Heero didn't hear her response.

"She signaled to me that the 30th men have just joined the queue." Jace told him.

Heero was shocked to hear this; there were 30 men around her? And they even have a queue?

"Make that 33, three men just joined the line." Jace informed him.

Heero immediately traced Jace's call; it didn't take long for him to find out where Jace was. He noted down the address of the place mentally. He left his study room for his room instead.

"Hello, Heero? Are you there?" Jace's voice filled the room as he was still on speaker.

There was no one there to reply him.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Jace asked.

Still he received no reply, Jace then sighed before ending the call.

* * *

20 minutes later,

Jace was still watching over Fate from the corner of his eye, but the sight of the long line was disturbing. Maybe he should think of a way to rescue Fate from the pack of hungry wolves. He saw that Fate was still being very polite and smiling at the men who were trying to hit on her. Then he heard a loud roar of a car engine and he frowned a little, wondering who has arrived. It was unlike the guests to arrive at a party so late. He noticed that the people near the doors were starting to whisper to one another as if they were gossiping about the new arrival. The whispers seem to be spreading and soon even Jace heard them.

"The eldest Wingate has arrived."

"What a handsome man."

"That man who hardly ever showed up at any of our functions? That rude man who didn't even bother to write an e-mail informing us that he's declining the invitations that we have sent him."

"I heard that he works for the government, that he became crazy."

"I heard that he went missing for a very long time."

"Last I heard that man was disabled."

"He looks fine, doesn't look disabled to me anywhere."

"He looks exactly like Jace Wingate, how do we tell them apart?"

Jace frowned as he overheard what the people around him were talking about. As usual the people here all love gossip and scandals. And since Heero hadn't always joined them for their functions, people are curious and want to know him better. Heero will probably be the object of their gossips for a while.

Jace smiled when he saw Heero approaching him, dressed in a black tuxedo.

"I'm surprised that you came." Jace told him.

"Where is she?" Heero asked.

Jace pointed to the long line that was on the other end of the ballroom. Heero immediately started walking towards them. But Jace reached out and stopped him.

"I know that you are Fate's boyfriend but the whole world don't know that. Be nice and polite to the men around her. You don't want to cause trouble and be the object of everyone's gossip. Things that happen here spread faster than the newspapers. And you are a Wingate; don't do something that will make us look bad." Jace told him softly, as it was for Heero to hear alone.

Heero shook Jace's hand off him.

"No promises." Heero told him as he continued walking towards where Fate is.

Jace was silent as he watched Heero walk away; he only hoped that Heero wouldn't cause a scene.

"Oh Fate, you look as beautiful as the day that I have met you."

Fate merely smiled and thanked the man for the compliment.

"Oh how I would throw everything away that I have just to see you smile."

Fate continued to force a smile on her face but she was starting to get sick of these men who are crowding around her. All of them were sweet talking to her and trying to get her attention. She had already rejected a lot of men who confessed their love for her and asked to be her boyfriend. Not to mention these men have asked her to marry him or some of them asked if she wanted to be his mistress. She would usually smile and reject them politely, but she was itching to slap those who asked her to his mistress. It was an insult to her moral values but she resisted. Of course there were those who were brave enough to ask for a fling, the sexual type. Fate's smile would immediately vanish from her face and she will ask them to leave immediately. She was pretty certain that if they don't, she will really slap them.

"Oh Fate, if you will do me the honor of being my girlfriend. I promise that I will love and pamper you, give you everything that you ever want or need." The man told her.

"That is very generous of you and I am honored that you think so highly of me. However I apologize as I cannot be your girlfriend." Fate answered.

"May I ask why?" The man asked.

Fate didn't answer.

"Is there someone else?" The man asked.

Fate merely nodded, the man nodded his head as if in understanding.

"Nevertheless, the offer lasts forever. If you ever change your mind, give me a call my dear Fate." The man told her.

Fate pulled her gloved hand out of the man's reach before he could kiss her hand. The man left looking very dejected. Fate waited for the next man in line to approach her. This was taking up too much time and none of these men seems to want to give up and leave, or flirt with other women in the room. Fate could feel many jealous and angry pairs of eyes on her. They were from the ladies in the room as Fate was getting all the attention from the men in the ballroom, leaving those ladies alone and unwanted.

Then again she hadn't expected to cause such a commotion by attending today's party, maybe she should avoid the high society for a while. She didn't want to come for tonight's party, but Isabelle had managed to convince her to go. She knew that she would feel bad if she backed out at the last minute and she didn't want to disappoint Isabelle who was looking forward to tonight's party. But she had a feeling that she was ruining everyone's mood, she didn't even have the time to talk with any of her friends as she was always approached by these men. The next in line was two men who were about to praise her when they suddenly froze. Fate didn't know what was going on, but they seem to have seen something that had frightened them.

"You look marvelous… as ever, Fate." The first man whispered.

"Thank you." Fate thanked them with a forced smile on her face.

But the two men's eyes weren't on her; they were looking at something behind her and their face paled even more.

"Err good day… and goodbye." The second man stuttered before the two of them literally ran away from her.

Fate was surprised to see this; it was the first time anyone ran away from her. She frowned, was she causing them distress? Why did they look so pale and they looked like they were afraid of something. The next man in line saw something behind her and his face immediately paled. He ran away from her before he said a single word. The same thing happened for the next three people in line. Whatever it was it seems to be frightening these men away. And it was so powerful that somehow even the men in the long queue were affected. Many men walked away with a pale face and did not try to approach her again. Fate turned back to look behind her but she couldn't see anything that was affecting these men. It didn't take very long before the queue was gone and all those men who were initially in the queue seems to have suddenly lost the courage to speak to her. There were a few who had left earlier and tried to speak to her again but they ran off in the other direction when they saw something. Fate was glad that she was finally free from the attentions of so many men and she finally sighed in relief. Now she can go to the ladies room and come back to enjoy the party. Fate was surprised when the next person to approach her was actually Jace.

"It appears that the queue seems to have disappeared." Jace commented.

Fate merely nodded.

"I'm sorry Fate; I should have done something to help you especially since you are my brother's girlfriend and you don't have any bodyguard to protect you from them." Jace told her softly.

"It's alright; I didn't expect to get so much attention in the first place. Then again it has indeed been a very long time since I attended functions held by people in the high society." Fate told him.

"Do you miss this?" Jace asked.

"Not really, I still feel like I'm constantly being watched. I think that most of the ladies here hates me and probably wish that I don't turn up at any events from now on." Fate told him.

Jace said nothing as he was part of the high society ever since he was born; he only received more attention ever since Carlton became the President of the Colonies. Then again he wondered if he will ever be able to give all of it up, like what Heero is doing. Or rather Heero had made it clear he didn't want to belong to the high society.

"Jace, can I ask you something?" Fate asked.

"Sure."

"Do I… smell awful or is my makeup ruined? Do I look scary?" Fate asked.

"No, you smell great. Your makeup is fine, so is your dress. And no you do not look scary." Jace answered.

"Then why did all of those men run away from me?" Fate asked.

"That is because there is someone with a very scary face behind you." Jace answered.

Fate turned and was surprised to see Heero standing some distance away. But he seems to be glaring at someone near Fate. The glare that he was sending the man was really scary; hence Fate finally understood why those men were running away. It wasn't because of her, it was because of Heero.

"Why is he here?" Fate asked Jace, knowing very well that Heero wouldn't come for functions like this.

"I made a distress call and he's here to save you from the pack of wolves." Jace told her with a smile.

Fate looked surprised to hear that.

"I thought that he was busy." Fate whispered.

"Trust me no matter how busy he is, no man will ever leave someone they love to a pack of hungry wolves." Jace told him.

Fate merely smiled, knowing very well what Jace was referring to.

"Oh and now he sees me as a threat." Jace whispered.

Fate noticed the look Heero was sending Jace.

"Well I better go." Jace told her.

Fate watched as Jace walked away from her and she turned to see Heero walking towards her. She smiled at him and gave him a soft look as he approached her.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue." Fate told him when he was near.

"It's the natural thing to do." Heero told her as he sat down on the chair next to her.

Their eyes met and Fate was about to say something when she heard someone call her name.

"Oh beautiful lady…"

She turned just to see the man turn pale immediately and run off in the other direction. She smiled at Heero as she knew that he was the one who had scared the man away.

"Does this happen very often?" Heero suddenly asked her.

Fate nodded,

"Yes, almost at every function that I go to." Fate answered.

She earned a stare from Heero.

"You never mentioned it before." Heero told her.

"I don't see the need to." Fate whispered.

"Why didn't you try to discourage them?" Heero asked.

"I certainly didn't encourage them." Fate pointed out.

"You were being too polite and you keep smiling at them. You made them think that they still stand a chance." Heero told her.

Fate was stunned speechless; she had no idea what to say but somehow she was starting to feel a little annoyed at him. But she didn't want to fight with him especially since she hadn't seen him after so long. Heero must have noticed that she was displeased.

"Fate…"

Fate remained silent as she continued to look at him.

"I don't like it when other men are trying to woo you or even flirt with you." Heero told her bluntly.

But deep down inside Heero viewed everyone as a threat and he only wanted to protect Fate as well as protect what was his. He didn't want to share her with anyone and he knew that he will be devastated if someone came along and snatched her away from him. He didn't like it when Fate smiled at those men who were trying to woo her, she should only smile to him, not to those flirts, heartbreakers and fortune hunters. He knew that he had neglected her, but work was something that he couldn't put off or push aside.

Heero didn't say anything else and his face was as emotionless as ever, but Fate could tell that he was miles away. He seems to be caught up in his own thoughts and wasn't even looking at her. Fate was glad that he was saving her from those men but sometimes deep down inside she has wished that Heero had been the one who wooed her from the start. He would woo her, spend time with her, showed that he cared about her and flirt with her. But it wasn't going to happen because they cannot rewrite their past. Then again she still hasn't gotten used to the fact that Heero cares about her.

"You are my girlfriend, Fate." Heero told her softly.

It suddenly occurred to her that maybe Heero was afraid that he might lose her to those men who were trying to woo her. A small smile appeared on Fate's face and she placed her gloved hand above his. Heero watched her silently but felt Fate give his hand a gentle squeeze.

"You won't lose me to them, Heero." She whispered.

Their eyes met and Heero was actually a little surprised that Fate had discovered that he was actually afraid that he would lose her to those men. How well she can read him never fails to surprise him.

"At least not for a while, but with the way you are treating me it might only be a matter of time." Fate told him softly.

Heero was shocked to hear Fate said that, but managed to keep his face as emotionless as ever. Fate slowly broke into a smile instead.

"I'm just joking." Fate told him.

Heero stared at her as if he didn't believe that she was joking.

"I like it that you are trying to protect me and to think that you are actually jealous." Fate smiled at him.

"I am not jealous." He muttered.

Fate didn't say a single word; she merely turned and smiled at a man who was approaching her. The man looked mesmerized and immediately started walking faster towards her. However he saw something that scared him and ran off in the other direction instead. Fate turned to see that Heero was glaring at the man who just ran off.

"If you don't call that being jealousy, what do you call it?" Fate asked.

"Being protective." Heero answered in monotone.

Fate merely smiled knowing that Heero refused to admit that he was jealous then again maybe this was Heero's own way of showing that he cares about her. Heero stood up and Fate looked up at him.

"Shall we get going?" Heero asked.

Fate was a little surprised to hear that and looked at the clock on the wall which told her that it was still early. However the look that Heero was giving her told her of his intentions. She didn't really want to leave but she had a feeling that Heero needed to leave as he needed to return back to his work. Fate was a little upset knowing that, but she decided to stay instead after all it was too early to go home.

"I'm staying." She whispered.

"Fate…"

"It's alright; you don't have to continue to stay here to look out for me. I know that there's elsewhere that you need to be. You should get going." Fate cut in before Heero could say anything else.

Heero was silent but watched as Fate stood up. Their eyes met briefly but Heero could see the sadness in her eyes that she was trying to hide from him.

"I will see you soon." She whispered before walking away.

Heero watched as she slowly walked away from him to join Isabelle at another table. He could have ran forward and stopped her from leaving but he didn't do that. He was still standing there, rooted to the floor. Was this what Fate had felt when she stood there and watched as he walked away from her? Somehow their roles seem to have been reversed in this relationship. Heero turned and started to walk towards where he had parked his car, knowing that he couldn't change Fate's mind of not leaving with him.

* * *

To be continued…

Author's Note: Okay I know that this chapter is a bit depressing, but both of them are new to this relationship hence they have to learn how to make this relationship work. Fate is afraid that she will be going back to being Heero's supportive friend, even though she is Heero's girlfriend now. She is also afraid that she is expecting far too much from Heero in this relationship. While Heero is too busy with work that he had neglected her. Let's be honest, Heero isn't exactly a very social person hence he needs to learn how to communicate better with others. He too needs to learn when to put his work aside and focus on what is important to him.

I have always felt that moving from the friend stage to lovers stage will need some amount of time and work as well. There will be some degree of differences and these are the differences that all couples have to work on. I believe that Heero needs to let Fate in more and know that Fate is his girlfriend not his friend anymore. While Fate needs to learn how to compromise especially when dealing with a boyfriend like Heero.

I hope I don't sound too naggy, but I felt that this chapter was necessary for them to realize what is going on in their relationship. Hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter, please read and review. But **NO FLAMMERS!** Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	28. Sakura Festival AC 203 Part One

**Family**

**Chapter 27: Sakura Festival AC 203 Part 1**

Author's note: Previously on Family, after Valentine's Day is over, the girls meet up to have their own private chat. Fate feels upset that she hasn't seen Heero in a long time and Heero is still caught up with his work. Heero received a warning from Trowa regarding Fate and received a call from his brother Jace asking for his help. Heero managed to keep other men away from Fate, but his relationship with Fate seems to be the one that needs to be rescued.

Sorry for the late update, was busy with exams. But they are finally over now, hence I will be able to write more chapters for this story.

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you continue to support it. **Please read and review, NO FLAMERS!** Pairing: HeeroXOC

* * *

After Colony 203, 4th April

Japan, Sakura City, Moonlight Mansion

Afternoon

The Annual Sakura Festivals was here again and as usual the Wingate Family are in Sakura City to join the De Camden family to celebrate the festival. They have done it so many times that it was almost like a tradition between the two families. Today was the fourth day since the Wingates were here yet there was still no sign of Heero or Carlton Wingate. Rachel Wingate had explained that Carlton was currently overseas and would only join them on the second last day. As for Heero, no one knew if he would be joining them this year. Helen had sent out Heero's invitation as usual but Heero hasn't given any reply nor had he informed anyone of his plans.

Jace Wingate was coming down the stairs and noticed that everyone else was outside by the swimming pool, having an afternoon swim. Jace declined the offer to join them although it would be a good time for a swim. The weather was warmer now than in March; hence the water shouldn't be too cold. Then again he was looking for Fate. He excused himself and started looking around the mansion's grounds for Fate. He found her at the bottom of a large tree reading a rather thick book with Meteor by her side. She didn't even look up from the opened book in her hands as Jace stopped in front of her.

"Do you want to join us for a swim?" Jace asked.

Fate looked up from the opened book and turned to look at him.

"Please go ahead without me." She told him softly.

Jace sat down next to her instead. They were under the big tree's shade hence it was rather cooling.

"Why do I have the feeling that you don't want to be here?" Jace asked

"It's my duty to be here after all we are the hosting family." Fate told him.

"It has been bothering me for a while now but why do you always choose not to join us for swimming?" Jace asked.

Fate gave a small smile but said nothing as she continued reading.

"Is it because you cannot swim?" Jace asked. It was the logical explanation.

Fate didn't answer him; she merely continued to give him a small smile as if it was a secret that only she knew.

"Did Heero contact you?" Jace asked softly.

"He did not." She replied.

Both of them were silent as Fate continued reading while Jace stared up at the tree. A light breeze blew past, causing the leaves on the small branches to shake gently in the wind.

"Do you think he will show up?" Jace asked her suddenly.

"I don't know." Fate admitted softly.

"Don't give up hoping." Jace told her suddenly.

Fate looked at him in surprise instead.

"You looked as if you have given up hope on him." Jace said.

"I haven't." Fate lied.

She had given up hoping for Heero to appear a long time ago. In the past she would continue to hope and wait for him to show up. But he never did, not that year, not the year after that. Fate was disappointed so many times that she decided not to hope for him to show up, because even if he doesn't she wouldn't feel so dejected. It was easier this way.

"You were never good at lying." Jace told her softly.

Fate said nothing but was upset that even Jace knew that she was bad at lying. Maybe she needs to practice how to lie with a straight face infront of the mirror.

"It's easier this way." Fate whispered.

"You aren't the only one he has disappointed, Fate." Jace told her softly.

Fate understood what he meant but she looked down instead.

"It's different. You are his brother, you two share the same DNA and you are his family but I am just…" She trailed off; as the word that was echoing in her mind was too painful to say.

"You are nothing to him? You are wrong Fate, you are his girlfriend now." Jace told her.

Fate said nothing but she had unconsciously clenched her hand into a fist. She hadn't felt like Heero's girlfriend in a while now. In fact she was feeling as if things between the two of them were exactly the same as what it used to be. She felt neglected, unloved, unwanted.

"I…" She trailed off, unable to say the words that she wanted to.

She watched as Jace stood up instead.

"There are times when I wish I could punch him in the face, you are right he is my brother but that's not why I never give up hoping." Jace told her.

Fate said nothing as she continued to look down.

"Don't give up hoping." Jace told her again.

Fate said nothing while Jace started to walk away. It was one of the few times that Fate had such a serious talk with Jace. Jace was usually smiling and half joking most of the time, yet this time he seemed so serious. Fate looked down at the opened book before her; somehow she had lost her interest in reading.

* * *

2 hours later,

Fate returned to the mansion feeling depressed and decided to talk to her mother, Helen. She hadn't talked to her mother for a very long time now hence it was a good time for a chat. However she found her mother having a private chat with Rachel. Fate made her presence known and saw both women turned to look at her.

"Fate… Is something wrong?" Helen asked noticing the look on her daughter's face.

"Can I talk to you?" Fate asked softly.

Helen looked at Rachel who merely nodded.

"Very well, I shall leave the two of you to chat alone." Rachel said.

"Actually it would be good if you stayed as well, Mrs. Wingate. I would like to hear a second opinion." Fate said.

"If you insist." Rachel said.

Fate sat down at the table and poured herself a cup of hot tea. She sipped her tea first before starting the conversation.

"It's a matter that concerns Heero. I have been feeling rather confused for a while and I thought that maybe the two of you can help me out." Fate said.

"We will try to do what we can to help you." Helen said.

Fate sighed before continuing.

"I… feel that I have been a very bad person lately." Fate whispered.

Rachel and Helen both looked surprised to hear that.

"Why would you say that, Fate?" Helen asked.

"I have been very selfish and it resulted in me hurting a lot of people. I keep on having these selfish thoughts of hoping that Heero would spend more time with me. I used to be such an understanding person. I would always accept the fact that he's not free and that his work always comes first. But now I just wished that he would spend more time with me, that he would put me first. I seemed to have set such high expectations for him, yet he's failing to meet all of them." Fate explained.

Both Rachel and Helen were silent for a while.

"I feel like I'm not being a very supportive girlfriend. But I feel like nothing between us will change if I do continue to be supportive of his work. It will be exactly the same as before and I'm afraid of going back to what we once were." She whispered, as she looked down sadly.

Helen sighed and placed her hand over Fate's.

"My dear, you are not the only one who feels insecurities in a relationship. I think that sometimes it's good to be selfish once in a while, but Fate, you have to understand that his work will always come first." Helen whispered.

"But, can't I be first?" Fate asked.

Helen looked at her sadly while Rachel merely sighed.

"Fate, I'm sure you know how important Heero's job is to him." Rachel said.

Fate nodded.

"I think that maybe you should think of it from Heero's point of view. If he doesn't do his work well, he might end up losing the entire Colonies or even Earth. And if the Colonies are destroyed, will you still be here?" Rachel asked.

Rachel's explanation did make sense.

"Heero's working hard to protect the peace between the Colonies and Earth, but he's also indirectly protecting everyone that he cares about. This includes his best friends, his family as well as you." Rachel explained.

Fate thought over about the matter at hand in silence.

"Carlton's like that too. He's so busy all the time that he's hardly ever home. But I know that he's working hard to make sure that everyone in the Colonies is having a better life." Rachel said.

"But don't you ever feel upset that he's not around or that he will always pick work over you?" Fate asked.

"Of course I will feel upset but it's my duty as his wife to support him. And eventually, you will learn to remove yourself from the equation." Rachel whispered.

Fate looked confused.

"It means, don't let him choose either you or his work." Helen explained.

"But that would mean that I have to completely support him and accept that I will always be second." Fate said.

"Fate, I want you to know that you don't lose out even if you are at second place. Sure you are not first and everyone wants to be first, but fighting over who or which one is more important to him will only make you upset and it would eventually lead to a breakup. Also, there will be times when you will come first before his work. Hence you don't have to keep fighting for first place." Rachel explained.

"And when will I ever be first?" Fate asked.

"When you are pregnant with his child." Helen answered with a smile.

Fate stared at the two of them in shock and looked down immediately. She was blushing very badly at the thought of that.

"Man can be very protective especially when they are going to be a father for the first time." Helen explained.

"It's still too early to talk about children." Fate whispered.

Rachel and Helen merely smiled.

"I think that Heero knows that you are important to him. He might be busy with work, but he will never forget about you. They will always come back and sometimes they will even make it up to you." Helen said.

"So all that I can do is continue to wait for him?" Fate asked.

"Yes, wait patiently for him, believe in him and never give up on him." Rachel advised.

"Besides you can always do something else when you are waiting for him. You will find that you can pick up new hobbies or do more meaningful things." Helen said.

Fate wanted to sigh; their answer wasn't what she was looking for. As she did the exact same things for Heero before, except now she's his girlfriend. But they are right; fighting over being first to him will only make her upset because she knows she can never win his job. But does she have the patience to continue doing this?

"Someone once told me that true love is to give the person everything that you have and expect nothing in return. But it's not something that everyone can do in practice." Rachel told her.

Fate thought about it and realized that in the past she too had given Heero everything while expecting nothing in return because she knew that there was no way that they would ever end up together. But now she is acting like a very selfish girlfriend who wants nothing but her boyfriend to be at her side. But can she go back to being the person that she once was?

"Speaking of which, I think someone's here to see you." Helen said.

Fate noticed that Helen was looking out of the glass windows. Fate moved over and noticed how Helen was smiling at her. She looked out of the glass windows and she was surprised to see Heero step out of the De Camden's family limo. Heero's here in Sakura City! Fate watched as Heero looked at the mansion before him.

"I hope everything is well between the two of you." Rachel said, joining Fate on her right side.

"I hope so too." Helen said.

Fate didn't answer because she wasn't sure if they are well, they are kind of in a fight right now. That was when she noticed that Heero have spotted her and their eyes met. Helen and Rachel merely smiled back at Heero in return. Heero didn't respond, but he was still staring at Fate.

"I think you should smile and wave at him." Rachel whispered.

Fate wasn't sure if she was able to give him a genuine smile. Heero was talking to the servants who were helping him to unload his luggage bags.

"Maybe you should go greet him, as part of the hosting family." Helen said.

Fate nodded and thanked both Rachel and Helen for their time.

"Anything for you, my dear." Helen said.

"I hope we have helped you to cleat your doubts." Rachel said.

"It did help a little." Fate admitted and then she left the room after bidding goodbye.

Rachel and Helen sat down and refilled their tea cup with more tea.

"I think we went a little off topic." Helen whispered.

"Nevertheless it is the truth. Although I really do hope that our two families can be joined." Rachel said.

Helen merely smiled as she took in the tea's fragrance.

"It's a decision our children need to make for themselves." Helen said.

Rachel agreed before sipping her tea.

* * *

Heero has been busy with work for a very long time now, but he forced himself to come to Japan early, partly because he knows that his relationship with Fate is looking very bad right now. If he doesn't do anything to save it, it would only result in the two of them breaking up. He had also noticed how Fate seems to be avoiding him. He entered the De Camden mansion and walked past Felicia who was coming down the stairs.

"Hello brother, I'm glad that you are here." Felicia greeted.

Heero nodded at her in acknowledgement.

"Fate seems rather upset lately, it's good that you are here to cheer her up." Felicia said.

Heero didn't respond but he knew that he was the reason why Fate was feeling upset.

"Is everything alright between the two of you?" Felicia asked.

Heero nodded, lying to Felicia. She seems to doubt him but then she shook her head.

"You should learn to treat ladies better." Felicia suggested.

Heero didn't respond to what she said, but he sensed that Fate was near. He turned to see Fate coming down the stairs. Felicia noticed this and she smiled at Fate instead.

"We were just talking about you." Felicia said.

"You were?" Fate asked looking rather surprised.

Felicia merely smiled while Heero was wondering if Felicia will disclose anything regarding their conversation to Fate.

"I should get going, Isabelle's waiting for me." Felicia said.

Fate watched as Felicia left the two of them alone. She turned to look at Heero instead. Their eyes met briefly and Fate wondered how she should react. Should she force a smile and pretend that she's happy to see him? She is happy to see him, but they were kind of in a fight although it didn't really seem like one.

"You must be tired after the long flight. I'm sure they have already assigned a room for you." Fate said.

Heero was silent and watched as Fate started to walk past him. He reached out and held onto her wrist. She stopped in her steps and turned to look at him.

"I would like to stay at Sakura Mansion instead." Heero said.

Fate was so stunned by his suggestion that she stared at him with wide eyes.

"But... that would be…" She trailed off, but the word indecent was at the tip of her tongue and she noticed how Heero raised an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't expect this hence the mansion isn't prepared to entertain any guests." Fate lied.

She tried to lie with a straight face but somehow Heero seems to be able to tell that she's lying. He released his hold around her wrist.

"I'm sure Light can make the necessary arrangements."

"But…" Fate was looking rather troubled.

"But?" He asked.

"Surely my parents wouldn't approve, besides your room is already prepared for you. You shouldn't make things difficult for your hostess." Fate said.

"Is it wrong to want to be closer to my girlfriend?" Heero asked her suddenly.

She looked at him in surprise and it took a while for her to realize that he's talking about her. Then she blushed and looked down at the floor instead.

"It's your house Fate; you don't need your parents' permission to let anyone stay in it." Heero pointed out.

Fate was placed in a dilemma and she didn't know what she should do.

"Plus no one will know about it if none of us say a single word." Heero told her.

Nevertheless the thought of the two of them living under the same roof even for the remaining three days was enough to make her blush. Sure Heero have stayed at her house before but that was when he's a patient who was still recovering from his injuries. But this time, he's her boyfriend. Who could guarantee that Heero wouldn't try anything funny with her during his stay at Sakura Mansion?

"Fate?" Heero asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts and finally gave in to his request.

"Alright, but you have to promise me that you wouldn't do anything weird." Fate said.

Fate regretted her words the very second she said them, while Heero raised an eyebrow at her.

"You seem to be the one who's misinterpreting the situation at hand." He told her softly.

Fate blushed so badly that her face looked like it was glowing red in colour. She immediately turned and hurried down the stairs. Heero merely smiled, watching her trying to run away. At least she's still blushing when he's with her, which was a good sign. Now they just need to work out the misunderstanding between them.

* * *

Sakura City, Moonlight Mansion

Night time

Fate managed to avoid Heero completely by staying in the library for the remainder of the entire afternoon. She hated herself for overthinking about what was supposing something very innocent into something very perverted. Oh dear, will Heero think of her badly? She couldn't bring herself to face him especially when she knows that she will blush at the mere sight of him.

Faith came to the library to inform her that dinner was ready. Knowing that Heero will be there, Fate lied that she wasn't feeling well and wish to return to Sakura Mansion early. She felt bad about lying to her sister especially when Faith looked concerned. Faith left to inform Helen about this and she passed by Heero when she's on the way to the dining room.

"Heero, Fate's not feeling well. Why don't you stay with her until I tell my mother about this?" Faith asked.

Heero was able to grasp the situation immediately and realized that Fate still hadn't recovered from the embarrassment caused by their conversation earlier.

"I'm sure she would only feel more ill if she sees me." Heero said.

Faith looked surprised to hear that.

"What happened between the two of you?" She asked.

"It's nothing, I'm sure she will get over it soon." Heero said.

Faith left to inform Helen of this who immediately went to find Fate. Fate tried to lie her way through without making too much of a scene, especially when Helen wanted to call the family doctor. With that done, she was waiting for the servant to drive the family limo around when Heero joined her. She blushed in embarrassment and tried to ignore him, but Heero didn't want to be ignored. She then noticed that he had even brought his suitcases with him.

"Where…"

"I'm going to Sakura Mansion with you." Heero answered before she could even finish her question.

"But…"

"You already gave me your consent before you ran off." Heero reminded her.

Fate blushed when she was reminded of that. Just then the family limo stopped in front of the mansion's main doors. She left the mansion and got into the limo. Heero wordlessly loaded his suitcases into the boot of the limo and entered the limo to sit down beside her. The chauffeur started driving and Fate kept on staring out of the window as she couldn't bring herself to face Heero. Heero pressed a button to make the privacy window go up, so that the chauffeur couldn't see the two of them.

"Do you intend to ignore me for the rest of the week?" Heero asked her softly.

She didn't answer him. Heero moved over and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. She looked at him in surprise and tried to push him away from her, but he kept a firm grip around her. The gaze he shot her caused her to stop struggling against him. It's only when he's assured that she won't resist him that he gently moves her so that she was resting her head on his shoulder. Fate wasn't sure how she should react but she didn't move away.

"I'm sorry for neglecting you, Fate." Heero whispered knowing that this was the second time he apologized for this.

Fate remained silent.

"I know that I'm not being a very good boyfriend and quite honestly, I do not know how to be one." Heero said.

She looked up at him in surprise.

"But with Relena…"

"You knew how that ended." Heero cut in.

"But that doesn't mean that you weren't a good boyfriend." Fate pointed out.

Heero sighed.

"We usually only meet each other in hotels, we rarely go on dates. Even if we do, I am not a romantic person; hence to her our dates are boring." Heero admitted.

"Oh." Fate whispered.

Her chest still hurts a little knowing that Heero has slept with Relena quite often when they were together.

"The only good dates we ever had were when you helped to plan it." Heero said.

Fate remained silent.

"I admit that I'm quite hopeless when it comes to relationship. I'm not a romantic person and you know that." Heero told her.

Fate nodded slowly while Heero sighed again.

"I do not want to disappoint you Fate, but there are times when it's beyond me. I will do my best to make you happy and I do not want to lose you ever again, Fate." Heero said.

Their eyes met and Fate could tell that Heero meant every word of it. She then thought about what Rachel and Helen had said. She was capable of supporting Heero in the ways she knew how in the past, who said that it would be any different now? She smiled instead when she realized what she has to do. All she has to do is to continue to love him and support him no matter what he goes through. Sure, it will be hard waiting for him every day and not expect anything in return. But that's love and maybe Heero has his own ways of giving her something in return. The thought of having Heero's children was enough to make her blush.

"Fate?" Heero asked, noticing her lack of response.

Fate wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to his. Their eyes met and she smiled.

"I will forgive you if you remind me of how much you do love me." Fate whispered.

"Here?" Heero asked.

Fate laughed instead.

"It's unlike you to pick locations." Fate said.

"I prefer closed rooms to the back of a limo." Heero told her softly.

It took Fate a short moment to grasp what he meant, she blushed instead.

"I wasn't talking about you know…" She whispered.

It was Heero's turn to laugh instead. Fate smiled, it has been a long time since she last heard him laugh.

"It slipped my mind that you wanted to go slow." Heero said.

Fate didn't have the time to reply before he pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, feeling the warm heat that was spreading throughout her body. Heero deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him and she kissed him back just as eagerly. Just then he nipped her lower lip gently, causing her to gasp in surprise at the sensation. Heero darted his tongue into her mouth and their tongues intertwined as they continued kissing each other. She felt the sparks that were setting off like the fireworks that she have always seen. Her heart was racing so fast in her chest. Heero finally lifted his head to end the kiss and they stared intently into each other eyes. Both of them were breathless after their long passionate kiss.

"Am I forgiven?" Heero asked softly.

"Yes." Fate whispered with a smile on her face.

Heero smiled as well and gently caressed her cheek with his hand. Her skin felt soft yet warm under his touch. He leaned in closer and took in her all too familiar scent. Just then he noticed that she was wearing the heart locket necklace that he had given her. Fate pressed her hand over his as she gazed at him tenderly.

"I miss you." Heero admitted.

"I miss you too." She whispered.

Heero hadn't felt this way with anyone before and Fate was changing him, making him a much better man. He never thought that he would ever be this expressive about his emotions, but Fate has made that possible. After all if he doesn't say them, Fate would never know how he's really feeling even if she's good at reading him. Heero leaned in and claimed her lips again. After they broke apart, Fate pressed her head against his chest. She liked to do this as she knows that she's close to him. She likes hearing his heart beating against his chest. Heero placed his arm around her waist and they stayed like this until they reached Sakura Mansion.

* * *

Sakura City, Sakura Mansion

Night Time

Light easily made the preparations for Heero's room. Fate returned to her room after assuring that Heero was settled in. Heero would be staying in the room beside Fate's. He used to stay in this same room whenever he was here in Sakura Mansion. Everything in the room was left unchanged since the last time he was here. But he could tell that Light and Elaine have worked hard to keep this place clean. It was almost as if they knew that he would be back. It felt nostalgic to be here again. He could still remember the times when Fate patiently nursed him back to health after he was seriously injured in his missions.

He started to unpack his suitcase and checked his mobile phone to make sure that no emergencies have occurred. After that he started to unpack the work files that he had brought along with him. Since he was in Sakura City, he might as well check in on his company's branches. Then again there were certain matters that he wished to talk to Belmont about. As usual he brought a lot of his weapons with him, in case anything bad should ever happen. He hid them well so that no one could barge into his room and discover them easily. He was looking through the first file when there was a knock on the side of his room. He immediately knew that it was Fate, since the light in her room was still up.

"Come in." he said.

The sliding doors to the side of his room slides open and Fate entered his room. Heero placed the file down and turned to greet her. Fate had just taken a bath and was now dressed in her nightgown. As usual she was wearing a jacket over her nightgown and it was zipped close to the collar of the jacket. Her long golden blonde hair was let down and they were still damp from her bath. Heero could smell the fragrance of her body shampoo. She noticed the files that he had placed on the short Japanese table.

"I hope that you are used to sleeping on the futon, they can be quite hard." Fate said as she sat down next to him.

(Side note: Futon are traditional Japanese bedding consisting of padded mattresses and quilts which can be folded and stored away during the day. They are usually placed on the ground but can also be placed on a bed frame)

Fate used to sleep on the futon as well, which was placed on the floor. But it was too uncomfortable hence she has an actual bed instead. However the remaining guest rooms weren't furnished with a bed, hence all guests have to sleep on futons.

"It's nothing I can't handle." Heero told her softly.

Fate nodded and didn't ask anything else. She knew that Heero must have been through worst, hence sleeping on the floor wasn't something new to him.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Fate asked.

"I plan to see your father and I have some work related matters to take care of." Heero told her.

She nodded and didn't say anything else. Nor did she look displeased, which came as a surprise to Heero.

"You do not seem unhappy." He commented.

"I understand that there are things that you have to do and you won't be doing them if they aren't important to you. Hence there's not much I can do or say about it." Fate explained.

Heero found the sudden change in her attitude towards his work a little suspicious but didn't mention it any further.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'm bringing your sisters into the city." Fate said.

Heero nodded and knew that they would probably be gone all day. Fate reached out and placed her hand over his. Heero turned his hand over and held onto her hand instead.

"How does it feel to be back here again?" Fate asked.

"I'm only here when I'm injured or dead drunk." Heero said.

Fate smiled and nodded.

"I can still remember how angry Federick was when he found out that you drank a quarter of his best sake." Fate said.

"He should drink them instead of keeping them locked up in your house." Heero pointed out.

"He kept them for future use." Fate explained.

Heero looked at her as if asking her for an explanation.

"He was saving it for his sisters' as well as his wedding." Fate said.

Heero shook his head; it was far too early to be doing that. Then Fate leaned in and kissed him on his cheek.

"Goodnight Heero." She said.

"Goodnight Fate." He said.

She smiled and left his room rather silently, but then he caught sight of her long legs since the nightgown was rather short. Naturally he had noticed Fate's legs before but he hadn't paid them a lot of attention until now. He watched as she leaves, noticing how she walks and how well toned her legs are.

"Is something wrong?" He heard her ask.

He looked up at her and noticed that she was frowning at him. He debated if he should tell her the truth, but he wouldn't want her to blush in embarrassment like she did in the evening.

"You were staring at me." Fate said.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Heero said.

Fate didn't seem convinced but then she left his room and slides the doors back shut. It didn't take long before the light in her room was switched off. Heero went back to his work, pushing the image of Fate's bare legs out of his mind.

* * *

The next day, 5th April

Sakura City, Sakura Mansion,

Morning,

Heero didn't sleep at all last night as there was too much work to do. He noticed that it was 7.30am in the morning and went to wash up. He took a bath and was getting dressed when he heard Meteor's alarm coming from Fate's room. He wore his suit vest over his dress shirt and checked his reflection in the mirror one last time before going through his files again. He has already gotten used to dressing so formally since he was forced to change his entire wardrobe after he found out that he is a Wingate. As all Wingate have an image they have to maintain, he was forced to wear suits every day. He hated them at first, but he didn't mind them now. However he rarely wears jeans and shorts anymore. Fate must have woken up as at around 8.30am, there was knock on the side of his room.

"Come in." Heero said automatically.

The door slides open and Fate came in, dressed in a light pink strapless dress. She had curled her hair into large loose curls and had put on light makeup. She looks as beautiful as ever and he could smell her familiar scent.

"Morning." She greeted with a smile.

"Morning." He greeted.

She kissed him on the cheek in greeting and noticed that he was still looking at the files spread out before him. She also noticed that the futon was untouched; it was exactly at where she had last seen it.

"You didn't sleep last night?" She asked.

"No." He admitted.

She gave him a disapproving look.

"There was too much to do." Heero explained.

"Nevertheless sleep is essential. I came to inform you that breakfast is ready." Fate said.

Heero closed his files and stood up instead. Both of them left Heero's room and walked towards the dining room. But Fate was surprised to see that Faith and Fayne were already here. Fayne frowned at them when she saw the two of them enter the dining room together.

"Morning." Faith greeted both of them with a smile.

"It's a surprise to see the two of you here." Fate said as she sat down next to Faith, with Heero next to her.

"We miss the food here. Besides I was getting sick of the western breakfast that we have every day." Faith said.

Light came and served Fate and Heero's breakfast. As usual, they were having traditional Japanese breakfast.

"I hope Elaine wasn't troubled with our unexpected guests." Fate told Light.

"Miss Faith has informed us beforehand last night; hence it wasn't too much of a trouble." Light informed her.

"I'm glad to hear that." Fate said with a smile.

They started eating their breakfast and Fate noticed Heero's reaction as he ate his breakfast. Heero realized that the food tastes exactly the same as before even though he hadn't tasted Elaine's cooking for a very long time now. It was really delicious, although he still prefers Fate's cooking over Elaine's. Maybe it was because he could feel the love from the food that Fate cooks, especially since it was directed at him.

"It's delicious." Heero remarked.

"I'm sure Elaine will be happy to hear that." Fate said with a smile.

Heero said nothing, but he noticed how Faith and Fayne were staring at the two of them.

"Why do I feel as if we are playing gooseberry here?" Fayne muttered to herself but Heero heard it rather clearly.

Nevertheless Fate didn't seem to hear it as she was busy feeding Meteor, which was one of the things she always does when she can't finish her food. Heero had always been amazed that Belmont could come up with a robot that could consume food as its fuel. Speaking of Belmont, it's about time he meets with Fate's father again.

"Will your father be at the mansion today?" Heero asked Fate suddenly.

"I think so." Fate said.

Heero nodded and continued eating in silence though he could feel Fate's siblings staring at him with confused looks on their faces. After eating breakfast, Heero bid Fate goodbye, aware that her sisters were probably here to spend time with Fate before they go shopping.

* * *

Tokyo, De Camden Mansion

Heero wasn't surprised to find that Belmont de Camden wasn't at Moonlight Mansion, instead he had returned to De Camden Mansion. Helen told him that Belmont has been busy with a research project since November last year. Heero then borrowed one of the De Camden's family cars and drove to Tokyo to find Belmont. It was an hour drive but Heero got there in about forty minutes as he was driving at full speed. Nevertheless he could have gotten there in twenty minutes if he was using his sports car.

Conner, the De Camden Mansion's butler opened the doors for him.

"Good Morning, Mr. Wingate." Conner greeted.

Heero doesn't visit Fate's family mansion often, but he does come here occasionally due to his Preventer Work.

"Is Mr. Belmont de Camden in?" Heero asked.

"Master Belmont is rather busy right now." Conner explained.

"Is he in his laboratory?" Heero asked.

"Yes he is, unfortunately he does not wish to be disturbed." Conner said.

"It won't take long." Heero assured Conner.

Conner sighed and then picked up the telephone and keyed in an extension number.

"Master Belmont, Mr. Heero Wingate is here and he wishes to see you." Conner said.

He was silent for a moment before nodding his head. Then he hung up the call and turned to Heero.

"He will see you. This way please, Mr. Wingate."

Heero followed Conner as Conner led him to the lifts and they went down to basement three. Heero have been to Belmont's laboratory before as he was sent to check in on Belmont to make sure that he wasn't doing anything that could potentially threaten the Colonies. He discovered the laboratory on his own, however he had felt bad about it as Fate had no idea that he was actually sent to check on her father. Belmont found out about why he was here but didn't tell Fate about it. Heero felt that he was using Fate to get information on her father hence he promised to be good to Fate to make up for it. Yet in the end he hadn't been a very good friend to Fate. Nevertheless all of it was in the past now.

Conner led Heero to another lift where he scanned his finger prints before the lift doors opened.

"This is where I shall leave you." Conner said.

Heero nodded and entered the lift. He then pressed the last button on the lift's control panel. The lift doors closed and the lift went straight down. Belmont's laboratory was very deep underground and there were many other facilities underneath the De Camden Mansion. Belmont hadn't said much about them and Heero hadn't really explored them hence he has no idea what they were used for. Then again he could always ask Fate. The lift came to a stop and Heero got out of the lift. The ceiling of the basement level was really high; it was tall enough to contain mobile suit dolls. Heero knew that Belmont was a scientist, who had secretly worked on mobile suit dolls. Although he didn't create the Gundams, he was involved with their project during the initial stage. However he left the Colonies to return to Japan probably for his family's sake hence he didn't see the Gundam project to its completion.

The entire level was empty; it indicated that Belmont wasn't going back to his old research and projects. Heero then walked towards the nearest staircase and went up a level. This level was where Belmont's laboratory was at. Belmont usually worked alone, hence there was no one else here to check on his progress or find out what he's working on. There were lights coming from the room, telling Heero that Belmont was inside. He knocked on the door rather loudly before going in. Belmont was seated behind his desk and seems to be busy writing something. Heero closed the door behind him before he looked around Belmont's office and noticed that he had many mathematical equations all over the long white boards. Heero was still looking around his office, slowly taking in as much as possible so that he could figure out what Belmont was secretly working on.

"You said you wanted to see me?" Belmont asked.

Heero was still looking at the equations on the white boards.

"I wanted to drop by and check in on you." Heero said.

Belmont laughed instead.

"It has been years since the last time you were here." Belmont said.

Heero didn't respond.

"I heard about your condition from Carlton after you woke up from the coma. I have never seen Carlton looked so depressed." Belmont said.

Heero didn't answer, he knows that Belmont and his father are very close friends.

"Nevertheless you seem to be standing well since the last time I saw you during Christmas last year." Belmont said.

"I used cellular regeneration to mend my leg back." Heero said.

Belmont looked at him in surprise.

"You looked surprised." Heero commented.

"I have worked on cellular regeneration for a rather long time now; I never did manage to perfect it. Also something like this could also be easily abused." Belmont said.

"Yes, I understand that. I built a machine for cellular regeneration. However the cellular regeneration process takes a rather long time. I have not directly administered the chemical into any humans for testing." Heero explained.

"Cellular regeneration is rather common, many people are researching on it. But if we can find a stabilized form that can be used on humans without any side effects, this could change people's lives." Belmont said.

"I am aware of that. Which is why, I want to give you everything that I have up to now so that you can further improve it." Heero said.

Belmont frowned.

"I already knew that you were a genius when you come up with those crazy gadgets and weapons, but for you to go into science research, that was definitely unexpected." Belmont said.

"If we can work on it together, I'm sure we can make a break through. I do want to mass produce a cellular regeneration machine, but this could still take years to complete. Plus I'm not much of a scientist; I still have my regiment of men to look after. Hence I would like you to finish the research." Heero said.

Belmont was silent; he had worked on many things over the past few years. Most of them were improvements on Meteor's system so as to protect Fate better. He had done other inventions as well, but they weren't of much use. But if Heero had already successfully healed his leg, there was a chance that his research was almost completed, except they needed clinical human testing.

"Fine, I will do it. But you do realize that the credit will go to me once I do perfect it?" Belmont asked.

"I'm aware of that, but the first machine ever built will be wearing the SilverWings logo. I can sponsor your research too." Heero said.

"That won't be necessary. I might not be as rich as you are, but we do have more than enough." Belmont said.

Heero nodded and handled Belmont a small case. Belmont opened it to see that it contained a super compressed hard drive. It was the size of a tiny microchip, but it was capable of storing a lot of data. It was invented by Heero, who managed to shrink the normal external hard drive into such a very small one. It definitely took the world by storm, allowing electronics to be shrunk down in size. SilverWings made a lot of money selling these tiny and thin hard drives. Belmont placed it in his reader that was connected to his laptop and all the data on the mini hard drive was copied into his laptop.

"I leave it up to you what you wish to do with it. But for now they are for your eyes only. I have added security software to protect all of your files as well. As these data should not be seen by anyone else until it has been perfected." Heero said.

"I understand. Looks like I will be very busy from now on." Belmont said.

"Do inform me when you have moved to the testing stage." Heero said.

"You could bring that machine of yours here." Belmont suggested.

"I destroyed it when I was transferred." Heero said softly.

"You have wasted all the time, effort and hard work that you put in to make the machine!" Belmont exclaimed.

"Not exactly, the machine was just a prototype. With the perfected research, I'm sure I can make an even better machine." Heero said.

"You kept the machine's blueprints?" Belmont asked

"I don't draw blueprints unless necessary, but I do remember everything." Heero explained.

Heero did that for safety reasons as if those blueprints are ever found, anyone could easily make the things he came up with by following the blueprints. Hence he never draws any blueprints, everything was all inside his head. Belmont sighed instead.

"What are you currently working on?" Heero asked instead.

"I'm working on improving Meteor as well as some other robotics project." Belmont said.

"You are not building robots capable of destruction are you?" Heero asked.

"I have built a few defense androids." Belmont answered truthfully.

"Many scientists have tried to build robots that look, act and talk like humans, but things do not turn out that well. We wouldn't want to start a fight against these androids." Heero said.

"A scientist's dream is always to create a robot that's human like." Belmont explained.

"Until that robot loses control and starts attacking human mankind." Heero said.

Belmont sighed and said nothing.

"You know how to contact me if you need help." Heero said.

Belmont nodded, but never in his wildest dream would he think of working with Heero. Nevertheless Heero had already given him the data he needed. Heero then turned to leave, but there was a question on Belmont's mind.

"Why did you choose me? I'm sure there are many scientists out there who would do anything for a chance like this." Belmont asked.

"You have always been a great scientist; I admire your work especially after I have seen what Meteor is capable of. Plus you are my girlfriend's father and you need something to wipe off the things that you have done in the past." Heero explained.

"You are talking about the mobile suit dolls?" Belmont asked.

Heero nodded.

"Nevertheless it still sounds like it's too good to be true. What's the catch?" Belmont asked.

"You get fame for the research if everything goes well, I get to earn from the sale of these cellular regeneration machines." Heero said.

It does sound like a win-win situation for both of them but Belmont could tell that there's something more to it.

"Also, it might be good to put in a good word for me when the right time comes." Heero said.

Belmont looked confused, what was Heero talking about?

"What do you mean?" Belmont asked.

"Federick hates me but I can't do much about it. But it would mean a lot to me if I could get Helen and your approval." Heero explained.

Belmont frowned; Heero's definitely talking about Fate. It took Belmont a while to understand what he meant. Belmont was so stunned that he choked on his next words.

"You are asking…"

"No, I'm not asking for her hand in marriage. At least not yet, it is still too soon. But when the right time comes, I hope to get your approval." Heero cut in.

Belmont was silent, what Heero was asking for wasn't difficult, but was it worth trading his research for something like this? Belmont cleared his throat loudly.

"Does she know?" Belmont asked.

"That I plan to marry her? No." Heero said.

"Well like you said, it is indeed too soon. But I will keep this between the two of us." Belmont said.

Heero nodded and said nothing else before turning to leave. Belmont sighed, though he was certain that Fate wouldn't say no even if Heero does propose. As he looked through the files that Heero have given him, he realized that there was a lot to do and he couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

To be continued…

Author's Note: I split this chapter into two parts as it was getting too long. Fate and Heero are on good terms again. The joint research on cellular regeneration between Heero and Belmont will come into play in future chapters, but it is still something to take note of. Heero has also made his intention clear that he wishes to marry Fate, but it is still too soon for that.

Some other background information, Belmont de Camden is a scientist who did create a few mobile suit dolls during the war and he was part of the Gundam project but he never saw it to completion. After the war was over, Belmont took over his family business as a business man. Hence Belmont is a scientist and a business man as well, though he prefers to be a scientist more. Belmont has attracted the Preventer's attention hence Heero was sent in to make sure that Belmont wasn't back to his Gundam research in AC 197, which was also when Heero met Fate for the second time.

Next Chapter will be more about the Sakura Festivals itself. Also it will be the first time Heero and Fate will be attending the Sakura Festivals as a couple. So stay tuned, and continue to support this story! Please read and review, but **NO FLAMERS**!


	29. Sakura Festival AC 203 Part Two

**Family**

**Chapter 28: Sakura Festival AC 203 Part Two  
**

Author's note: Previously on Family, the Annual Sakura Festivals are here. Fate talks to Rachel and Helen about Heero. Meanwhile Heero came to Sakura City and both of them resolve their problems. Heero is currently staying in Sakura Mansion with Fate. Also Heero approached Belmont and both of them are working together on cellular regeneration. Belmont then finds out that Heero already has plans to marry Fate.

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you continue to support it. **Please read and review, NO FLAMERS!** Pairing: HeeroXOC

* * *

After Colony 203, 5th April

Japan, Sakura City, Sakura Mansion,

Evening

Heero returned to Sakura Mansion after checking on his company's branches in Sakura City. It took a rather long time, but at least he's assured that there wasn't anything wrong with the numbers in the financial statements. It was also good news for Heero to learn that his company's products are still very popular among the people in Japan. He was exhausted when he came back and all he wanted was to take a bath, eat dinner before retiring to bed. Light informed him that the girls were back after a long day of shopping and will be having their dinner soon. Heero nodded and was about to return to his room when Light informed him that the girls were still having a bath hence they were still in Fate's private bathroom.

Heero didn't understand what Light meant until he realized that Light was warning Heero not to take a bath at this time. This will definitely bring him some inconvenience, but there was no other way around it. Fate has a very large private bathroom which consists of a usual bathroom with a bathtub and a large spa pool. Heero could never understand why Fate has such a large spa pool in her private bathroom. But that's not all; her private bathroom is also connected to a large indoor hot spring. It was a natural hot spring, despite the fact that it was indoors. However the bathroom that Heero's room has is also connected to the indoor hot spring. Hence in other words, he can enter Fate's private bathroom and her room through the connected indoor hot springs while Fate can do the same to enter his room.

Of course he had enough integrity to not peek at Fate when she's having her bath though he didn't see a reason to. As a precaution of avoiding them meeting each other by coincidence or by accident, Heero would only bath when he knows that Fate is asleep. This helps him to avoid misunderstandings as well. But now that there are five females in Fate's private bathroom, they will take a very long time. Which meant that Heero won't be able to take a bath until it's late at night. But he was feeling rather unclean after such a long day.

"You can choose to use Elaine and my bathroom instead." Light offered.

"No, that wouldn't be right." Heero said.

"It's quite a small bathroom and it's nothing like Miss Fate's bathroom. But it is also connected to a small indoor hot spring. Hence you can soak in the hot spring after your bath." Light said.

"Is it connected to the indoor hot spring from Fate's room?" Heero asked.

"It isn't connected however they come from the same water source." Light answered him.

"Which means?" Heero asked.

"It's directly behind the indoor hot spring linked to Miss Fate's room." Light explained.

It meant that even though he couldn't see them, he could still hear them if all of them were in the hot spring. It didn't feel right to be eavesdropping on their private girl talk but Heero really needed to freshen up. He thought about the matter and decided to take up on Light's offer.

Light showed him to his own private room and Heero thanked him for offering his bathroom to him. Indeed Light's bathroom was a lot smaller, but it was kept very clean. He took a bath before going to the indoor hot spring. The room for the indoor hot spring was also a lot smaller than what Fate has. But it's more than enough for about six people to be inside at the same time. Heero got into the hot spring and winced as he felt the temperature of the hot water against his skin. It took him a while to get used to the heat and it was rather comfortable to soak in the hot waters.

He relaxed and thought of how his entire day went. Then again it has been a long time since he last soaked in a hot spring. He closed his eyes and stayed like that for a while before he realized that he wasn't alone. The girls were now entering the hot spring. Although there was a large and tall bamboo fence separating the hot springs into two, he could still hear them even though he can't see them.

"My goodness you have a hot spring in your house!" He heard Isabelle exclaim in wonder.

Fate didn't answer and then he heard the sound of water movements.

"The water's really hot." Isabelle said.

Heero could hear the sound of the waters as the girls got into the hot spring and their sigh as they soak in the hot water.

"This heat is good for my legs." Fayne said

"Your legs wouldn't hurt that badly if you didn't wear such tall heels." Faith said.

"If there's no pain, there's no gain." Fayne said haughtily.

Heero shook his head, knowing that he should leave or he will only continue to eavesdrop on them. He recognized all of their voices hence it wasn't hard to make out who was speaking.

"Did the two of you have fun today?" Fate seems to asking Felicia and Isabelle.

"Of course, which girl wouldn't have fun shopping?" Isabelle asked.

"I had a lot of fun as well, thank you Fate." Felicia said.

"You are welcome." Fate said in return.

Then their conversation changed topic to be about men and that was when the conversation topic went off course. They were talking about very personal things and Heero wished that he wasn't there to hear them. He ran a hand through his wet hair, but he wasn't ready to get out of the hot waters yet. Hence he stayed and continued eavesdropping though he didn't do it intentionally, it was simply because the bamboo fences were not good at sound proofing.

"My goodness, Faith you have such soft skin!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Isabelle!" Faith exclaimed as if in shock.

Isabelle laughed instead and soon they were laughing and comparing their bodies with each other. Heero knew that at this point they were touching each other to find out whose skin was the smoothest and softest. He heard shocked gasps and they would scold each other playfully. They will also comment on each other's body and skin. Heero knew that this was forming a very bad image in his mind. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the hot water around him. His mind wondered to his work and his job in the army which was starting to have many complications.

"Heero?" He heard someone call his name after some time.

He opened his eyes and realized that he was still alone in the hot spring, who was calling his name? Did he imagine it?

"I know that you are still there." Came Fate's soft voice.

Heero turned to look at the bamboo wall that was the only thing separating them. The hot springs was rather quiet hence he knew that the other girls had already left when he was deep in his own thoughts.

"How did you know?" Heero asked as he shifted around as his legs was getting numb from sitting too long.

"I don't really know how to explain it, but I just always seem to know that it's you or if you are near." Fate said.

"Where are the rest?" Heero asked.

"They left a while ago." Fate whispered.

It felt odd that they were so close to each other yet they couldn't see each other at all through the bamboo wall. Heero submerged himself further into the water until the water reached his neck.

"How is the water?" Fate asked.

Heero didn't answer her question then again it wasn't the first time he was soaking in the indoor hot springs at her house. He did soak himself in the hot springs the few times he was here, but he had used Fate's side of the hot springs which was a lot bigger than the hot spring he's in now. It feels good to know that they are sharing the same hot springs though indirectly. He should be getting out soon; the waters are getting too hot for him.

"Meteor, you know that I have to retrieve you if you drift too far off." Fate said.

"Enjoying the water, swimming, swimming!" Meteor exclaimed.

Heero could imagine Fate shaking her head as she smiles at Meteor. Heero stood up instead.

"I'm getting out, see you." Heero said.

"See you later." Fate said.

Heero got out of the hot springs, towel dried and got dressed before he returned to his room. They had dinner soon after and Fate joined them last. Their eyes met briefly and she smiled at him, Heero merely nod at her in acknowledgement. Dinner was rather lively, though Heero didn't participate much in the conversations. But he could tell that the ladies enjoyed each other's company. He will cast Fate a few glances throughout the entire dinner, yet she always catches them. She would always smile at him in return before turning to the person who was still talking. After dinner, Heero returned to his room and buried himself with more work.

* * *

The next day, 6th April,

Sakura Mansion, Morning

Heero went out early for a morning run; he took time to take in the surroundings during his long run. The morning air was fresh and even though it was still fairly early, there were already many people rushing to go to work. He stopped by a nearby shop to get newspaper before running back to Sakura Mansion. He took a bath and got dressed in a new set of clothes. After that he went to the kitchen and was surprised that Elaine was already making breakfast. He ate breakfast early before reading the newspapers. He was already used to reading Japanese kanji words, hence it wasn't very hard for him to read it. He checked on his company as well as on his work in the army, to make sure that everything was going as planned.

Fate came into the dining room at exactly 9.00am, dressed in a white sleeveless high collar dress. She kissed him on his cheek and greeted him morning. Heero nodded in acknowledgement and continued reading his newspaper as Fate ate her breakfast. She didn't chat much with him and Heero's attention was on the newspaper as well as on his mini tablet computer that was before him. Fate wondered if he could really do three things at one time, hence she tried not to bother him. Heero closed the newspaper after he finished reading it and drank his cup of coffee. He frowned as he stared at the cup.

"I take it that you don't like the coffee that Elaine made." Fate said.

Heero nodded, it wasn't strong enough. Today was the sixth day of the Sakura Festivals; it also meant that it was the day of the competitions. There will be many competitions that will be taking place all morning till late afternoon. Heero had entered the archery competition this year as well.

"Are you excited about the competition later?" Fate asked.

Heero didn't answer; he felt the same as usual. Fate told him that Federick had arrived in Sakura City last night.

"I think he's so excited that he can't sleep." Fate commented.

Heero raised an eyebrow at her.

"He has always been looking forward to going up against you, especially since you weren't here last year." Fate pointed out.

Heero could never understand why Federick chose him to be his rival.

"Good luck Heero." Fate said.

"I was under the impression that you wouldn't take sides." Heero said.

"Well I was on neutral sides before, as it was hard choosing to support either you or my brother. But now that I'm your girlfriend, naturally I will be supporting you." Fate told him with a smile on her face.

Heero didn't say anything else and Fate stood up.

"We better get going or we will be late." Fate said.

* * *

Sakura City, Competition Grounds

Heero and Fate were the last to arrive as everyone else was already here, including Carlton. Heero found out from Jace that Federick was sent to be Carlton's bodyguard and it was the only reason why he was here. Or else his job would cause him to miss the competitions. Heero went over to greet his family as well as Fate's family. Federick looked tired, but he seemed determined.

"This year will be the year where I will win the first place title against you." Federick told Heero.

Heero nod his head once to tell Federick that he accepts his challenge.

"I will beat you fair and square this year." Federick said.

"Bring it on." Heero said.

The two of them glared at each other as if they were about to get into a huge fight with each other. This attracted some attention from many passerby and their families found it hard to pull the two of them away from each other. That was when Fate intervened.

"Heero." Fate called out, going over to him.

"Don't you think that it's getting a little too warm?" Fate asked softly.

Heero was distracted and found himself staring at Fate instead who was smiling a little too widely at him.

"We should… get some shade." Heero muttered.

"Yes, that sounds like a very good idea." Fate said, placing her hand on his arm.

She then turned to Federick.

"I will see you later, Fed." Fate said in dismissal.

Federick watched as Heero led Fate to where the shaded areas were.

"I can't believe she just walked in there like she's not afraid of the two of you." Jace told Federick.

"She's just trying to make sure that none of us cause a scene. Besides she seems to be able to handle Heero well. Or rather, it's surprising to see Heero so obedient." Federick said.

Both of them watched as Fate was talking to Heero about something. Heero's face was as emotionless as ever but he was giving Fate his full attention.

"I guess she's not his girlfriend for nothing. Anyway, good luck man, I know that you are going to need it." Jace said.

Federick frowned at Jace instead. It didn't take long before the competitions started. The preliminaries went by quickly, as not many of the people taking part in the archery competition were very skilled. Fate wasn't worried about the two of them, as she knew that both of them would make it to the finals without much trouble. Faith would always give her hand a squeeze whenever it was Federick's turn to shoot an arrow, as if she was the one who's still nervous for him.

"Gosh, don't you feel nervous? They might miss the target board totally." Faith said.

"Knowing them, that's not really likely." Fate said.

Soon it was Heero's turn and she smiled at Heero as he looked at her briefly before firing his arrow. Federick and Heero didn't miss a single bulls-eye and they had the same total score until it was the finals. They beat everyone else easily as they had scored a full ten on every arrow that they have fired. With their total score being the highest, they moved straight to the finals. Both of them have ten regular arrows and it was Federick's turn to shoot them first.

Federick fired the first arrow and scored a ten, while Heero continued to do the same. They continued shooting their next arrows and no one missed a single bulls' eye. Hence they were once again at a draw. They now entered the death match, where the target boards would move at different speeds.

Fate knew that this was the only part that makes her nervous. If any of them fires their arrow too early or too late, they might end up missing the entire target board. This was a test of their skills and it would be the stage that would set them apart. With each arrow, the speed of the moving target boards would only increase.

Federick has to fire first. He took aim and fired his arrow, the crowd watched anxiously as the arrow hit the dead center of the target board. The crowd cheered as Federick was awarded another full ten points. It was then Heero's turn. Heero took aim and Fate watched as Heero continued watching the movements of the target boards. He fired his arrow and it too hit the dead center of his target board.

This pattern continued for the next two arrows, even as the speed of the moving target boards increased. Since they were still evenly matched, they were presented their fourth arrow. The movement speed of the target boards were at the maximum and it was even hard to catch sight of them. Fate knew that it was this same arrow that caused Federick to take second place two years ago. She watched as Heero and Federick eyed each other before Federick moved to shoot the fourth arrow.

Everyone was at the edge of their seats as they waited for Federick to fire his fourth arrow. Federick closed his eyes to sense the movement of the target boards and when the right time came, he fired his arrow. Everyone watched as Federick's arrow hit the dead center of the moving target board. The crowd cheered while Fate frowned.

"He did it!" Faith exclaimed.

"Now it's Heero's turn." Jace said softly.

Fate stared at Heero and watched as he moved into the firing position. Her hands clenched into a fist at her sides but she believes that Heero will be able to score a full ten as well. _You can do it, Heero._ She thought to herself, somehow hoping that Heero could hear it as well. She noticed how Heero looked at her through the corner of his eye and Fate nodded her head once at him. He seems to understand what it meant before he closed his eyes to sense the movement of the target boards.

_I cannot miss this._ Heero told himself that as he concentrated on finding the right moment to fire his arrow.

He waited for his chance and when the moment was right, he fired his arrow. He watched as the arrow hit the bull's eye of the fast moving target board as well. The crowd cheered but the competition official frowned. He then told them that usually, a winner will be determined by the fourth death match arrow, and hence now they were in a dilemma.

"Increase the distance to the target board." Federick suggested.

"Fire three arrows at the same time." Heero suggested.

"Are you mad? This bow is only made to fire an arrow at one time." Federick said.

"You will be given two arrows, and fire them at each of the moving target boards." The competition official said.

Heero rolled his eyes; it wasn't going to make any difference. True enough, both of them scored a full twenty point for both arrows, despite the fact that they now have two target boards.

"We will keep firing until someone misses." The official said.

With that, both of them took their turns to fire two arrows each, but none of them missed and all of them were a bulls' eye. They did this for four consecutive turns until Heero was determined that there wouldn't be a loser if this goes on and the competition had already dragged on for too long. He was going to throw his last arrow but he noticed the look on Federick's face.

"Don't even think of letting me win." Federick said.

"This can't go on." Heero said.

"This will be the last two arrows, but now I require the second arrow to split the first one. And you will only have one target board." The official told them.

Heero knew that this would be the last two arrows as it wasn't easy to split an arrow with another arrow. It meant that they have to hit the target board at the exact same spot. To top it off, the target boards are moving at a fast speed, hence increasing the difficulty. Federick fired his first arrow and waited for the right time before he fired his second arrow. His second arrow did hit the moving target board's center, but he didn't manage to split his first arrow.

Heero knew that this was his opportunity to win. He have split his own bullets and arrows before, hence this wasn't something that he was unfamiliar with. However, his target boards were never mobile; hence it all came down to his accuracy and when he releases his arrow. He fired the first arrow successfully, hitting the bulls' eyes of the moving target board. This was it; Heero went into firing position and released his second arrow when he sensed that the time was right. His second arrow managed to split his first arrow directly into two, making him the clear winner.

The crowd cheered as Heero was announced the winner. He received the golden trophy from the competition official, while Federick received the silver trophy. Federick approached him.

"You won, fair and square." Federick said, offering him his hand.

Heero shook Federick's hand.

"It was a close match." Heero admitted.

"I was far from splitting my first arrow." Federick said, as if telling Heero not to lie to him so as to make him feel better.

Heero didn't say anything else, and he didn't have the chance to as he was surrounded by his family who came over to congratulate him. He thanked them and he couldn't be happier when he saw Fate. Fate smiled at him and waited for her turn to congratulate him.

"My goodness, you two had us at the edge of our seats. Every time the arrow was shot, we all held our breaths and watch as it hits the target boards. Trust me it made my heart race every time it was fired." Jace told him.

Heero didn't respond.

"The ladies were so anxious that they were squeezing my hand very tightly." Jace said.

Heero gave a small smile.

"Naturally we were anxious, we were afraid that Heero might miss the target board." Felicia explained.

"Yes, but my hand is not a stress ball!" Jace exclaimed.

Heero shook his head and went over to find Fate. She smiled up at him.

"Congratulations on winning." Fate said.

"Thank you."

She smiled as she watched both of their families chat with each other.

"Were you worried as well?" Heero asked her softly.

"I was, but I know that you can do it. Although you need to stop looking at me like that, I wouldn't want you to blame me if you missed an arrow." Fate said softly.

Heero smiled, he had always looked at Fate out of the corner of his eye before he fired his arrows.

"I had to make sure that you were watching." Heero said.

"Of course I will be watching; what else will I be doing?" Fate asked.

"I wanted to make sure that you were watching me." Heero admitted softly.

Fate looked surprised at first but then she smiled instead.

"Of course I was also watching you, I couldn't be more proud of you." Fate said.

Heero smiled and was about to kiss her when Isabelle came over to drag him away. He looked back at Fate instead who merely smiled in return.

* * *

The next day, 7th April

Sakura City, Sakura Mansion,

Morning

Heero was bored and he hadn't seen Fate since after the archery competition. After he won first place, his family dragged him off to celebrate his victory. Faith, Fayne and Federick joined them as well, but Fate was missing. Federick mentioned that Fate was going to the recording studios to practice for the closing ceremony's performance. After their celebration, it was already evening time. The night market was open and since his siblings wanted to check it out, while Heero was also forced to accompany them.

He was forced to wait for them but he did walk around the entire night market a few times to see what was for sale. The food that they were selling was rather delicious and it was already ten o'clock at night when he finally returned to Sakura Mansion. Light informed him that Fate had already retired to bed and when he woke up this morning, she was already gone.

Sighing, he pushed thoughts of her aside and continued doing the work that he had brought with him from VLA. Time passed by slowly and Heero couldn't wait for the evening to be here sooner.

Hours past and Heero received a phone call from Rachel informing him to come to the Moonlight mansion as they were going to the closing ceremony as a family. Heero took a bath, got dressed in a new suit and Light drove him over to Moonlight Mansion. After that he went with his family to the closing ceremony. As usual, a stage was set up at the large open field in the park. There were many performances for the closing ceremony and as it was an open-air performance, many residents of Sakura City have gathered in the open field to watch the performances on stage. The entire field was packed with many people and they were lucky that they have the front two row seats reserved for them.

Heero sat next to Jace and watched the performances in silence, as he was waiting for Fate. The girls have gone off to do some last minute shopping at the long line of stalls set up for the Sakura Festivals. A lot of the women were wearing kimonos, making the entire crowd look very colourful. Soon it was Fate's turn to perform and as usual, she has many fans that came down specially to support her.

Fate smiled and waved to everyone before starting to sing one of her newest songs. Heero smiled, watching her perform on the stage that she's too familiar by now. Heero could even feel her emotions in the way she expressed them through her song. He was sure that the audience was able to feel it too. Heero was impressed when Fate proved yet again why she was such an excellent singer when she finished the song with her powerful voice.

When Fate finished, the crowd went wild, cheering and screaming her name. Fate smiled instead.

"Thank you, thank you everyone!" She said, waving to the audience.

Heero smiled, she nailed this performance as well, just like how she always did at every performance. Fate left the stage while the remaining performances continued. It was some time later when Heero check his watch and knew that it was time to leave. He stood up, left his seat and made his way through the human crowd. After that he took his time to take in the scenery as he walked to the Sakura Gardens, knowing that Fate would be there as well.

As everyone else was busy watching the closing ceremony, the Sakura Gardens was totally deserted, just like the last time he was here. In the spring, the gardens were filled with life, with trees all blooming with pink Sakura flowers. The entire floor was filled with fallen pink petals. This place was beautiful and it never seemed to change no matter how long it has been since he was last here.

He looked up at the sky to see that it was a full, clear moon tonight as well. He walked towards the end of the Sakura Gardens and picked up Fate's scent briefly. He smiled knowing that Fate was already here. True enough, he found her by the bottom of the largest Sakura Tree.

Fate was dressed in a red kimono and her long golden blonde hair was pinned up neatly into a French twist hairstyle. She was staring up at the Sakura Tree and didn't seem to notice him. A gentle wind blew by and she closed her eyes as if to feel the wind. Heero approached her slowly, hoping that she wouldn't notice him until he was near. Unfortunately Meteor gave him away by announcing him.

"Heero! Heero's here!" Meteor announced jumping up and down.

Fate turned and smiled at the sight of him. Heero smiled as well, she looked so beautiful in that kimono. He came to a stop next to her.

"I always wondered how you manage to change in time." Heero said.

Fate merely smiled.

"A lady is always prepared." She answered.

Both of them stared up at the large Sakura Tree and watched as more Sakura flower petals fell slowly to the floor. Fate gently touched the tree's bark where she had carved the Japanese kanji words for him. Using her finger, she gently traced the kanji characters. Heero hugged her from behind suddenly and she smiled up at him.

"It feels great to be here with you." Fate whispered.

"Fate…"

"Hmm?" She asked.

"I intend to keep the promise that we made under this tree from now onwards." Heero told her softly.

Fate smiled and said nothing as she continued to stare at the kanji words on the tree's bark.

"There's something I want to show you." Heero said.

"What is it?" Fate asked.

"Come."

Heero broke their hug and took her hand in his. He led her to the back of the Sakura Tree instead. Fate looked a little confused as she didn't see anything here. Heero pointed to the bark of the Sakura Tree. She came closer to get a better look and saw that there were Japanese kanji characters being carved into the bark of the tree as well.

"I love you too." She read those words aloud.

Then she turned to look at Heero in surprise.

"I carved this in the last time I was here, before I met you here again that day." Heero explained.

Fate gently touched the tree's bark, tracing the kanji characters with her fingers.

"Why did you carve this in?" She asked softly.

"At that point of time I didn't know how to tell you the words that I wanted to say, or rather I knew that I couldn't say them. Hence I carved them in, knowing that maybe you might see them." Heero said.

"But anyone could have carved it in." Fate whispered.

Heero then placed his hand over hers and guided her hand lower to where there was something else being carved into the bark. Fate traced her finger through it and realized that it was a simplified version of Heero's signature. She looked at him in surprise before smiling at him.

"You signed it." She whispered.

"I did, knowing that you might think that some random person might come along and carve this in. Hence this is the evidence that I carved it in." Heero said.

Fate laughed instead.

"I never thought that you would do something like this." She whispered.

"We are all fools when it comes to love." Heero said softly, shrugging.

Fate smiled and threw herself into his arms instead. Heero was a little caught off guard, but he smiled as well. Fate was looking up at him endearingly and she was looking straight into his eyes. He could see the love that she feels for him, written in her eyes. Heero smiled and claimed her lips just as the first fireworks exploded in the night sky above. They broke apart briefly to look at the fireworks display that was now lighting up the sky. Fate smiled at him and Heero returned her smile. Then he lowered his head and claimed her lips again. Fate closed her eyes and kissed him back eagerly. Damn he had always wanted to kiss her here, just as the fireworks were starting.

"Fireworks! Pretty Fireworks!" Meteor exclaimed as it flew around them in circles.

Heero pressed Meteor to the ground.

"Don't ruin the moment." He muttered.

Fate laughed instead and kissed him yet again. Heero couldn't help smiling; this year was the best Sakura Festivals ever! After that they took a photo of the two of them under the Sakura Tree and with the fireworks in the night sky behind them.

* * *

They were on their way back to Sakura Mansions after the closing ceremony and the fireworks display was over. It was a rather short walk, but they were walking slowly as it was hard for Fate to take large strides while wearing a kimono. Fate had linked her arm around his and they were chatting with each other during their walk. Heero was listening to her while Fate did most of the talking.

"And then…" She paused and looked down slightly as a group of people walked past them.

Heero didn't say a single word, but he knew that Fate was hoping that they wouldn't recognize her. It would save them the need to escape from the crazy mob of fans that will soon follow. Luckily they didn't recognize her and they continued their walk silently.

"I have been wondering when we are going to tell the media about us." Heero said.

"I thought that you felt that it was best if we kept it a secret?" Fate asked.

"Yes, but I want the whole world to know that you are mine." Heero said softly.

"We can always announce it to the media during your birthday party." Fate suggested.

Heero nodded, making a mental note to do that. He was against letting any outsiders know about it for fear that Fate might be targeted by his enemies. Nevertheless it was hard to keep secrets from the media and he had his fair share of avoiding the media when he's with Relena. Plus with Fate always being in the limelight and was often followed by the paparazzi, it would only be a matter of time before the media found out.

It would be best if he could control when the media gets hold of the information. Although there were risks involved, he knows that he could only protect her from his enemies or die trying to do so. Then again, their photos will be all over the newspapers, television, internet and magazines for the next two weeks once the media knows about it. He can only keep an eye on a few and hope that he doesn't have to sue any of those journalists for writing something bad and defaming.

They remained silent on their way back to Sakura Mansion, taking in the bright lights of the city at night as they continued their walk. After they have reached the mansion, they returned to their rooms to get ready for bed. Heero took off his own suit jacket and was untying his tie when he remembered that he forgot to mention a few things to Fate. He went over to the sliding doors at the side of his room which leads to Fate's room.

"Fate." He called out.

"Yes?" Fate asked.

"Fate, there's something that I need to talk to you about, can I come in?" Heero asked.

He didn't receive a reply; instead she opened the sliding door. They stood there staring at each other and Heero noticed that she was still fully dressed in her kimono.

"You were saying?" Fate asked.

A part of Heero wanted to kiss her senseless and lead them into her room, where he will start undressing her. But he knew better than to do that hence he pushed those dirty thoughts away and looked at her.

"Lady…"

Heero trailed off when he heard the sound of vibrations coming from his room. He turned to look back at his room. Fate then watched as Heero walked to the small desk and picked up his mobile phone. Heero saw the name of the contact on his phone's screen before he hung up the call. He went back to where Fate was standing.

"As I was saying…" He trailed off when his phone was vibrating again.

Heero returned to look at it and he hung up the call yet again.

"Maybe you should take that call, it seems important." Fate suggested.

"No, it's nothing important." He said.

Fate didn't say anything else, knowing that Heero probably won't take the call again should the person call back again. Heero was about to walk towards her when there was another ringing sound coming from his suitcase.

"Give me a second." Heero told her.

Fate nodded and watched as Heero rushed over to his suitcase, opened it and dug through his clothing to find the ringing phone. He frowned when he saw the name on the ringing phone's screen. Fate was even more surprised when the other mobile phone that he was holding in his hand started vibrating again for the third time.

Fate could tell that it was definitely something important and was about to leave Heero to take his call when he hung up the call from the vibrating phone. He picked up the call from the ringing phone instead.

"Wingate." He said stiffly.

Fate watch with curiosity as Heero turned to look at her. He put his hand up, signaling to her that he would get back to her.

"I'm in Sakura City." He said.

Heero was silent for a rather long moment, listening to what the person on the other end of the phone had to say. Then he frowned.

"Are you sure?" Heero asked.

Then it was followed by more silence.

"How long has it been?" Heero asked.

Heero checked his watch before nodding his head.

"It would still take a while; I will be there earliest by 7am." Heero said.

There was a slight pause.

"See you." He said before hanging up.

Then he immediately dialed another number.

"Get the jet ready, I'm coming over in thirty minutes time." He ordered before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Fate asked softly.

"An emergency came up; I have to go back to VLA." Heero told her softly.

Fate was disappointed and she didn't need to pretend that she wasn't as Heero was already packing his suitcase.

"I see." She whispered.

"Fate, I'm sorry. I know that the Sakura Festivals meant a lot to you." Heero said.

"No, it's alright, after all the festivals are already over. At least you stayed till the end with me this year." Fate whispered, blinking back tears.

"Fate…"

"You should get going; I wouldn't want you to miss your flight." Fate said, cutting in before he said anything else.

Heero continued packing his suitcase while Fate merely stood there and watched.

"You can reach me on my mobile, if you need me." Heero told her.

"I know." Fate said, forcing a smile.

Heero came over and kissed her on her forehead.

"I will see you in VLA soon, and we will continue where we left off." Heero said.

Fate nodded before she stepped back into her room.

"Goodbye Heero."

Heero nodded as Fate closed the doors back gently. She sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed. Just when she thought that everything was going well, an emergency have to come up. She sighed yet again and went to take a hot bath instead. By the time she had finished her bath and dressed for bed, Heero had already left. But oddly enough, she had two missed calls from Towa. Frowning, Fate dialed Trowa's number hoping to find out what was going on. He picked up almost immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hi Trowa, it's me, Fate." She said.

"Fate, I called you as Heero wouldn't pick up his phone; hence I thought that maybe he was with you." Trowa said.

"He was with me but he had already left for the airport." Fate said.

"That was fast." Trowa remarked.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" Fate asked.

Trowa was silent for a rather long time as if he's hesitating.

"It's… about Lady Une." Trowa said softly.

Fate was confused, why was there an emergency regarding Lady Une? That was when she remembered what Heero had tried to tell her, was he trying to tell her something about Lady Une as well?

"What about her?" Fate asked.

"He didn't tell you?" Trowa asked.

Fate was feeling really confused now.

"No, Heero didn't say anything to me. What's going on, Trowa?" Fate asked.

"Lady Une is getting married in a week's time and her adopted daughter is missing." Trowa explained.

"I didn't know that she's getting married. Wait a minute; what does her adopted daughter have anything to do with this?" Fate asked.

"Remember during Christmas AC 196, when a kid openly declared war on the Earth Sphere United Nations?" Trowa asked.

"Yes…"

"That's Lady Une's adopted daughter." Trowa said softly.

It took Fate a while to link the information that Trowa had just told her. Then she stared ahead in shock when she realized what was going on.

"I didn't know that." She whispered.

She then understood why this was an emergency and knew that this was something the five ex-Gundam pilots needed to settle on their own.

"Do you need help?" She asked.

"We got it covered for now." He said.

"I understand, I hope that you find her soon." She whispered.

"I hope so too."

After that they bid goodbye and she hung up. She stood there in silence as she thought of what was going on. Could it be that someone had kidnapped her because they knew who she was? Or maybe this girl was running away because she doesn't want her stepmother to get married? If it was the second reason, she foresees that maybe the five of them wouldn't be of much help, as they wouldn't be able to understand what the girl was thinking. Maybe she should get to VLA as soon as possible to help this girl as well.

* * *

To be continued…

Author's Note: Sorry of the late update, have been busy with work for a while. As you can probably tell from this chapter, I have included a few parts that gives you the impression that Heero does feel physical attraction to Fate, after all he is a man as well.

This chapter shows that they were able to spend more time together and how they enjoyed the Sakura Festivals this year. I do have to apologize for the cliff hanger as it was a necessary plot line regarding Lady Une and Mariemaia. I have always wanted to involve more characters in the original Gundam Wing series into the story. The next few chapters to come will focus on Lady Une more.

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please do continue to support this story. Please Read and Review, but **NO FLAMMERS! **Thank you and until the next time…


	30. Lady Une And Mariemaia Part One

**Family**

**Chapter 29: Lady Une And Mariemaia Part One**

Author's note: Previously on Family, Heero won the Archery Competition and managed to spend time with Fate during the closing ceremony. Heero and Fate enjoyed themselves during the Sakura Festivals; however an emergency involving Lady Une came up, forcing Heero to return to VLA early.

This chapter was written more of a tribute to Lady Une who has been around throughout the entire story, but I didn't really focus on her. Hence I decided to do something involving her as well as some other characters in Gundam Wing who I haven't included in my story. So I hope that you do like the next few chapters to come, do excuse me if I portray these characters very differently.

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you continue to support it. **Please read and review, NO FLAMERS!** Pairing: HeeroXOC

* * *

After Colony 203, 8th April,

Colony L1, VLA, Airport

Morning, 7 am

Heero's private jet had just landed at the airport. He got through customs and didn't have to wait for his luggage as they were already with him. Heero wasn't surprised when the person who came to pick him up from the airport was Trowa. He spotted him when he exited the arrival gates. Trowa immediately came over and led him towards the car park.

"What's the situation?" Heero asked when he was certain that they were alone.

"Mariemaia has been missing since last night." Trowa said.

"It's still too early to deem her as missing." Heero commented.

"Her school ended at 1pm, but her caretaker who was supposed to fetch her from school couldn't find her. She checked with the school and the security camera footage showed that Mariemaia had left the school with some of her friends." Trowa said.

They got into Trowa's car and he started the engine. After that he drove them out of the car park towards the expressway.

"The caretaker immediately called Mariemaia's friends to check if she was at their house, but all of her friends said that she wasn't with them and that she had gone off on her own." Trowa explained.

"They could be lying." Heero said.

"Maybe they were, the caretaker then searched the area around the school and where her friends said that she had gone off on her own. But she couldn't find her and that was when she informed Lady Une of the situation. Naturally Lady Une assumed the worst and hence she ordered me to find her." Trowa said.

"You couldn't find her." Heero concluded, or else Trowa wouldn't be here.

"I wasn't able to find her; after I searched everywhere she might have been to. I even went to her room to look for clues, but the only thing I noticed was that she took all of her savings with her." Trowa said.

"Her passport?" Heero asked.

"It's still with Lady Une, and she tried calling her but it was directed to voicemail instead. We managed to trace the call and found out that Mariemaia had dumped her phone near the school." Trowa said.

Heero was silent as he took in everything that Trowa had said.

"She's still in Colony L1; she couldn't have gone far unless she took a cab." Heero said.

"Yes, I know that she's still in Colony L1, but she could have made it to the next few cities by now." Trowa said.

"She would run out of money. It would definitely raise questions if she walked into a motel and asked for a room." Heero said.

"There haven't been any unusual reports about teenagers resembling her." Trowa told him.

Heero could tell that Trowa was driving him towards Lady Une's house.

"From what you have given me, it's obvious that she had planned this on her own." Heero said.

"I gathered as much, but I don't understand why she would suddenly leave home or go missing like that." Trowa said.

Heero thought about it and realized that it should be related to Lady Une's wedding which was in a week's time.

"She doesn't understand how dangerous it is, and she obviously didn't realize that it's making Lady Une worried sick." Trowa told him.

"You made a list of where you have been to find her?" Heero asked.

Trowa nodded and handled him a piece of paper with his scribbled words. Heero scanned through the list which had locations that were close to Lady Une's house and Mariemaia's school.

"Anyone who wants to go missing will go somewhere as far away from home as possible." Heero said.

"I know, but she hasn't been to a lot of places in VLA, hence she doesn't know the city well. Those were the few places that she knows of." Trowa said.

"There is a possibility that she might get lost." Heero said.

Trowa turned to look at him instead.

"Heero, I have a feeling that if we don't find her soon, something bad might happen to her." Trowa said softly.

"I know." Heero said.

A thirteen year old kid can get lost easily in the big city. There were a lot of dangers that a young teenager could encounter especially if she's a female. Heero clenched his hand into a fist as well. He knew that they were racing against time. The longer they take to find her, the lesser the chance they have of finding her safe and unharmed. She could even be kidnapped, raped and left dying in a deserted street alley.

"Does she know anyone other than Lady Une? Any remaining relatives left?" Heero asked.

"She doesn't have a lot of relatives left and none of them are in Colony L1." Trowa said.

"What about Lady Une's fiancé?" Heero asked immediately.

"I ran a check on him the minute I saw his name on the wedding invitation card. He's completely clean; he isn't related to any terrorists or criminals. And when I questioned him, he hadn't seen her since three days ago. He did seem rather concerned when he heard that she's missing." Trowa told him.

Heero was silent, but he has a few questions that he needed to ask Lady Une. Trowa took a right turn and they were at Lady Une's apartment building.

"She's not her usual self." Trowa warned him.

Heero wouldn't blame Lady Une for freaking out; who wouldn't when their adopted child has deliberately gone missing? They took the lift up to her apartment level and knocked on the door. Lady Une opened it almost immediately and she frowned when she saw that it was the two of them.

"You are here." She noted.

Heero nodded at her in greeting and she lets them into her apartment. The apartment was rather neat and tidy, although Lady Une looked like she hadn't slept at all last night. Judging from how quickly she had answered the door, she was probably waiting for Mariemaia to come home. Heero had been in her house a few times before, but usually it was work related.

"I apologize for dragging you here all the way from Japan, especially since you aren't a Preventer anymore." Lady Une said.

"Trowa wouldn't have called me if he thought that you didn't need my help." Heero said bluntly.

"He's right; I do need all the help that I can get." Lady Une said softly.

Then she poured herself a cup of coffee, Heero noticed how her mind seems to be a thousand miles away.

"Can I see her room?" Heero asked.

She nodded and drank her coffee in silence as Trowa showed him where Mariemaia's room was. Heero looked around the entire room, taking in all the details as he entered the room. Lady Une stood outside, watching them. The first thing that strikes him was that Mariemaia is a big fan of Fate's. Her walls were filled with a lot of Fate's posters.

"Miss Camden is her favourite idol." Lady Une told him as she noticed how he was staring at Fate's posters.

"I can see that she's a big fan of Fate's." Heero said, noticing that Mariemaia has collected a lot of Fate's singles and albums.

"She only started being her fan after Miss Camden had sang that song during the memorial." Lady Une whispered.

Heero was aware of what Lady Une had meant. During Christmas in AC 200, Fate was invited by Carlton Wingate to sing during the Memorial service, which marked the 5th year since the war was over. Fate had given a very powerful and touching performance that moved and touched the hearts of all the people watching it. The memorial service was aired live all over the Colonies and Earth. Her song had brought many people to tears. Everyone started talking about her and it was one of Fate's best performances to date. It was a performance that everyone knew, talked about and could never forget. They still have those memorial services, but no matter who sang a song during those memorial services, no one ever did a better job than Fate. They still play that performance on television during Christmas every year.

"A lot of people did as well." Heero said softly.

Heero then looked around Mariemaia's desk and turned on her computer to check her internet browsing history. However there was nothing there that gave them any clues as to where she has gone to. Heero then checked the most recent personal files that she had accessed, but they were all school related homework. Something felt off, it was as if Mariemaia had tried to cover her own tracks as well. Heero then hacked the computer's system to check its memory log. Indeed, Mariemaia had cleared some of her browsing history and personal documents. They restored the deleted data and went through them, looking for more clues.

"She actually searched her step-father-to-be on the internet." Trowa said.

Lady Une looked surprised, but then her face paled.

"You don't think that she left because… I'm getting married in a week's time?" Lady Une asked.

"Unfortunately everything we have so far points to that." Trowa said softly.

"She searched motel and hotel sites to find out their room rates." Heero told him.

They listed those motel and hotel names down.

"But surely they wouldn't give her a room; she's not even an adult yet." Lady Une said.

"As long as there's money in for them, some of these motel owners are willing to do anything." Trowa said softly.

Lady Une stared at him in horror.

"She must have gone somewhere where can she stay overnight, probably a place that is open for 24 hours each day." Heero said as he continued typing away on Mariemaia's computer.

Heero frowned noticing how often Mariemaia visits fan sites dedicated to Fate.

"I have no idea she has that many fan sites." Trowa told him softly, as he was also looking at what Heero was looking through to make sure he didn't miss out anything as well.

"I didn't count them." Heero said. He knew of their existence, but he didn't bother counting.

"Can we just skip the small talk and speed through the process?" Lady Une asked.

Heero continued typing and that was when he came to a webpage with a map function. Anyone can just key in where their destination is and they will be able to find out how to get to their destination. How much time it would take and how much the estimated cab fare will be. Heero knew that they have finally found what they were looking for. He ran all the recent places that Mariemaia had searched for.

"A 24 hour internet café, a 24 hour restaurant, a 24 hour arcade…" Heero said, as Trowa listed them down.

"They are all located towards the outskirts of VLA." Heero said.

"She might have been to these places to rest before she sets off again in the morning." Trowa said.

Heero continued going through the sites and realized that there was nothing left.

"We have a lot of places to cover." Heero told Trowa as they compared their lists.

"I will help; I'm sick and tired of waiting all day and having no answers." Lady Une said.

"Someone needs to be here in case she ever comes back." Trowa said.

"I…"

"Stay here, we will try to work fast." Heero said.

Lady Une nodded her head, but she looked rather depressed. Heero and Trowa split their list into two, and they were about to leave when Lady Une reached out to grab Heero's wrist, stopping him from leaving.

"Heero… Mariemaia has always looked up to you, and I would like to think that you understand her well since you two seemed to be on good terms." Lady Une whispered.

Heero was silent as he watched her.

"Please Heero, help me find her and bring her back." She whispered.

Their eyes met and Heero was surprised, he had never seen her so emotional before. She was always angry and shouting their heads off most of the time. Heero reached out and placed his hand over hers.

"I will." Heero promised.

Lady Une continued to look at him sadly, while Heero then turned and left her apartment with Trowa.

"You sure you can work on this even though you have a full time job now?" Trowa asked when they were in the lift.

"I have someone manning my men, besides there's not much to be done for now." Heero said.

As his regiment was still very new, they weren't assigned any missions at all. To top it off Heero's still working on a project of his. But he could always stop to help out his friends or even Lady Une, especially since it was an emergency. He checked his watch and they agreed to meet at the Preventer's Headquarters in two hours' time.

"How are you going to those places?" Trowa asked, since their only transportation now was Trowa's car.

"You go ahead first, I got it covered." Heero said.

Trowa frowned and realized that he had worried for nothing when Heero's sports car came driving into the car park while it was on auto pilot mode. Heero got into the sports car and they drove off to all the locations on their list to find out if Mariemaia had been to any of them.

* * *

2 hours later,

VLA, Preventer Headquarters

Heero greeted Duo as he came out of the lifts.

"Heero, what are you doing here?" Duo asked.

"You seem rather free." Heero noted.

"Not exactly, but Lady Une left me here as she needed at least a Preventer here in case any emergencies came up. Since Wufei, your girlfriend's brother are not in and Trowa is finding Mariemaia, I'm the only one left here." Duo said.

Heero didn't reply.

"How did it go?" Duo asked.

"Not well." Heero said.

"You know, I hate it when you say that. It feels as if it's the end of the world or something." Duo said.

Heero didn't respond, just then Trowa came out of the lifts.

"Hey, how did your search go?" Trowa asked.

"She hadn't been to any of the places on my list." Heero said.

"She went to one of the fast food restaurants in my list. I tracked down the staff that was on last night's shift. He mentioned that she was a little odd, and she slept there till it was morning before leaving at 7am." Trowa said.

"It goes to show that she's still in VLA." Heero said.

"Yeah, but she might have gone off to the next city." Trowa said.

"I still don't get it, of all times, why would she go missing now?" Duo asked, shaking his head.

"She's trying to tell Lady Une that she doesn't want her to get married." Trowa said.

"So, it's related to her wedding?" Duo asked.

Trowa nodded, and then he sighed.

"I never thought that looking for a 13-year-old kid could be so difficult." Trowa muttered.

"At least we have confirmation that she's safe, for now." Heero said.

"It could have been worst." Trowa agreed.

"We should inform Lady Une of this, at least she knows that she's fine for now." Duo said.

As Trowa was making the call, Heero was thinking of where Mariemaia could have gone to. She would have left VLA if she wanted to, but instead she had stayed. Was it because maybe she wanted to be found after all? Or maybe there was a reason as to why she was still in VLA. He checked his watch to see that it was 10am. He then checked his mail and realized that his family and Fate would only arrive in VLA by 4pm. There was something that he wanted to ask Fate.

Heero then made a call to Kimberly, Fate's manager to ask if Fate was having any events today. He then found out that Fate wasn't scheduled to do any events, hence he knew that it couldn't be related to why Mariemaia was still in VLA.

"I'm running out of ideas." Trowa told him softly.

Heero was deep in thought but he couldn't think of any way to pinpoint her exact location.

"We return to the fast food restaurant and start from there. We will ask the shops and people around if they have seen her. And then from there figure out where she could have gone." Heero said.

"You do realize that this will take a lot of time and you might not even find anyone who sees or remembers her." Duo said.

"We don't have any more leads; we can only trace her steps." Heero told them.

Trowa knew that Heero was right; they could only try to find out where she has been from the fast food restaurant. That was when Heero thought of something.

"Get authorization from Lady Une to hack the public security system, we can find her using the footage recorded from public security cameras." Heero said.

"I will do it since I need to stay here in case an emergency came up." Duo said.

Heero then turned to Trowa.

"You go ahead, I will help Duo out. Stay in contact." Heero told Trowa.

Trowa wrote him the address of the fast food restaurant before he left to find Mariemaia. Lady Une gave them permission easily, knowing that it was one of the risks that she was willing to take. Heero wasn't surprised when Duo had problems getting into the security system, as it was the government's security system.

"Heck!" Duo exclaimed.

"Let me do it." Heero said, taking over Duo's computer.

Heero bypassed the system easily and went straight to the public security camera's footage.

"I am still impressed that you can hack it that easily." Duo said.

"I wrote all of the government's security systems, naturally I know how to hack my way through them." Heero said.

Duo stared at him in shock.

"Although they didn't ask me to upgrade them, hence they are easier to penetrate when one uses the right method." Heero explained.

"I will pretend that I didn't hear that." Duo said, taking Heero's explanation as an insult.

Heero then linked Duo's desktop to his mobile phone and did a thorough virus scan first to make sure that Duo's desktop was clean. Then he copied a system file from his phone to Duo's desktop. After that he ran the system file along with the video footage.

"This will automatically scan for anyone who fits Mariemaia's description. I have already programmed it to look for her and restricted our search area to ten kilometers around the fast food restaurant." Heero said, standing up.

Duo frowned, watching the system run itself as it scanned through hundreds of video footage at one go.

"Call me when you found her." Heero said.

"Will do." Duo said.

Heero then left to continue his search.

* * *

4 hours later, 2pm

Heero was still going around the street, asking if anyone has seen Mariemaia, he had brought along a recent photo of her for identification's sake. He had even visited nearby shops and asked if the shopkeeper or shop attendant has seen her. So far, no one seems to have seen or noticed her. He then called Trowa to find out if he had discovered anything. Trowa then informed him that Mariemaia had entered a florist shop and bought a small bouquet of white flowers at 9am this morning. Heero found it odd, why would Mariemaia buy flowers, why would she even bring them with her?

He then called Duo to find out that the search has just finished, and they managed to pull images of Mariemaia. Heero immediately rushed back to Preventers Headquarters to look at them, while Trowa was still searching for her on the ground.

As these security cameras were not placed everywhere, they were not able to trace her every movement. Also there were time gaps between when they saw her again, hence they wouldn't be able to know what she have done since then. Heero managed to trace her movements back to yesterday, where she had left school.

He watched the footages with Duo, to try to make out where she was or what she was doing. They have video footage of her boarding a bus that was headed towards the edge of VLA. The next time they saw her was when she was walking through a rather crowded street. She was seen entering a bookshop, before she went in and out of shops. She went into an internet café and didn't come out until it was five hours later. She had walked around the streets, wandered in and out of shops before it got late. Then she went into the fast food restaurant and didn't come out until it was 7am in the morning.

"So she loitered around all day." Duo said.

Mariemaia was then seen entering a florist shop before coming out with a small bouquet of white lilies. She disappeared off the cameras for a while before she was seen at a bus stop next. She boarded a bus and they were unable to trace her anymore.

Heero immediately searched the bus route and tried to figure out where Mariemaia will be headed to. But the bus' route was really long and she could have gotten off at any stop. It went through a lot of places with shopping malls; hence she could have gotten off there and went shopping instead. Heero immediately expanded the security camera's search area and sped up the search process as the last search had taken too long. He was surprised when there were no more matches of her. It could only mean that she went to a place where there weren't any public security cameras. Heero immediately stared at the bus' route and tried to think of a place like that.

Duo drew the bus' route on the map and he immediately circled a few places he knew that didn't have any security cameras around. Most of them were places with very high crime rates and they were some distance away from the bus stops, but it was possible for someone to walk there.

"She could have changed bus." Heero said.

"We would have seen her if she did stop at a bus stop to change another bus." Duo said.

"Not if it was this bus stop." Heero said, pointing it out.

"I considered that she might have changed to the public train instead, but as she didn't show up in any of those public cameras, it wasn't likely." Duo said.

"We could try to trace the bus." Heero said.

"It's worth a shot." Duo said.

They did exactly that, but it was hard to do so as these security cameras were placed very far apart, hence they could barely trace the bus's route. They would miss a few bus stops in between the next footage, hence it wasn't very reliable as she could have gotten off the bus and they wouldn't have known it. Heero estimated the time it would reach its last location and went to the footage at the bus station. They watched the people getting off the bus, but Mariemaia wasn't among them. She had definitely gotten off the bus somewhere.

"Do you think the bus driver will know?" Duo asked.

"They do not pay attention to where their passengers get off the bus." Heero said.

"Another dead end." Duo muttered.

Heero turned to look at the clock on the wall and called Trowa to give him an update of the situation.

"Then we have to go to wherever there wasn't any security camera." Trowa said.

"You do realize that the people there hate us and they can't wait to pounce on us." Duo said.

"He's right, it's a dangerous place." Heero said.

"Is she's really there, then she might be in some trouble." Trowa said.

"It's funny how such a busy city like VLA still has some dark and dangerous streets." Duo said.

"I will go with you, you will need backup." Heero said.

"We will use my car; they will only come after us more if they see your car." Trowa said.

Heero nodded, knowing that Trowa was right. He turned to Duo.

"Keep an eye on these cameras, and try to find her with those video footages. Also, there's something I need you to do." Heero said to Duo.

* * *

VLA, Airport, 4pm

Fate was surprised when Duo was here to pick her up. Her flight had just touched down at VLA's airport and she was with Heero's family, as well as Federick. Federick was glaring at Duo when he saw him approach.

"It is not necessary for you to come here, Preventer Maxwell. I'm perfectly capable of protecting everyone here." Federick said.

"I serious doubt that, but I'm not here to argue with you. I'm here to fetch Fate." Duo said.

"Whatever for?" Federick asked.

"Heero needs you to do a favor for him." Duo told Fate.

Fate was surprised to hear that but she nodded her head, knowing that it must be something important. She bids everyone goodbye and went with Duo.

"How did the search go?" Fate asked when she got into Duo's car.

"You knew?" Duo asked, looking surprised.

"No, Trowa told me briefly about Mariemaia going missing. Have they found her?" Fate asked.

"They haven't found her yet." Duo said softly.

He then started the car engine and starting driving.

"Where are we going?" Fate asked.

"To Lady Une's house, Heero feels that you will be able to console her and honestly, Lady Une hasn't been well since Mariemaia went missing." Duo said.

Fate was surprised to hear that Heero needed her help to comfort Lady Une. Duo then gave her an update of the current situation. Fate gasped in surprise.

"My goodness, they went there on their own?" Fate asked.

"They are not alone, they have each other. And I'm sure no crooks there can out fight the two of them combined." Duo said.

"Nevertheless isn't it dangerous?" Fate asked.

"Please, you are talking about two ex-Gundam pilots here; they know what they are doing." Duo said.

Fate didn't seem convinced but she changed the subject instead.

"Duo… Heero never told me about Mariemaia. I know what she had done during AC 196, but after that I hadn't heard anything about her. It was as if she disappeared off the entire universe." Fate whispered.

"She's living under a fake name; we felt that it was best if people didn't know who she really was. People who are still angry over what have happened during the war might come after her since everyone one knows who her real father is." Duo said.

"Is it true?" Fate asked.

Duo nodded.

"But Lady Une adopted her?" Fate asked.

"Yes, she did that as Mariemaia needed someone to take care of her. Her parents and grandfather were gone, hence she's all alone. Plus she was only seven then, too young to face the world alone." Duo said.

"There's more to this, isn't it?" Fate asked softly.

Duo looked at her for a short moment before he continued looking ahead, with his eyes on the road.

"Lady Une loved her father." Duo whispered.

Fate stared at Duo in shock. Was this why she had adopted Mariemaia? Because she had loved her father? But doesn't it hurt to know that she wasn't Mariemaia's biological mother? Not to mention, she wouldn't have a chance of bearing his child, because he's not here anymore.

"I know what you are thinking of right now. But Lady Une had always treated Mariemaia as her own daughter. She cares about her." Duo said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Fate whispered.

"I thought that she would never get married because she loved him, but Heero's right. He's gone for almost eight years now; we can't expect Lady Une to remain single all her life just to remember the man that she loved. She deserves to have someone to love her and grow old with. She deserves to have her own children." Duo said.

"Don't you think that maybe this is why Mariemaia went missing? Because she's afraid that she might be replaced if Lady Une does have her own children? And how will her step father treat her?" Fate asked.

"Nevertheless going missing like this is not solving anything. She's putting herself in danger plus this is something that only a child will do." Duo muttered.

"Doesn't Heero go missing quite often?" Fate asked.

"He does, but he always comes back and I'm sure he has a valid reason. Plus he knows how to protect himself; hence it's completely different from this." Duo pointed out, aware that he had indirectly insulted Heero.

"You have to take in the fact that she's still a child hence usually they will go about doing such things without thinking of the consequences." Fate said.

Duo sighed, shaking his head.

"She's making Lady Une worried sick, and we don't even know if the wedding is still going on or not. Mariemaia's little missing act might actually force Lady Une to call off the wedding." Duo said.

They both know that it was Mariemaia's goal right from the start. Nevertheless it was a little extreme for a child to go to such lengths to cancel a wedding. But Fate felt that Mariemaia was a little selfish, she only cared about herself and hadn't thought that maybe Lady Une deserved to be happy as well. Mariemaia's actions kind of reminded her of what she had done when Heero needed her. They needed to find Mariemaia and stop her before it was too late, there is a chance that they could still salvage the situation. They remained silent for a while before Fate asked the question that she had been thinking of throughout the entire flight from Japan, Sakura City to VLA.

"About Mariemaia, what is her relationship with Heero?" Fate asked softly.

Duo looked at her in surprise.

"I know that they aren't romantically involved, but he… seemed a little off after he had received that phone call. I understand that it was an emergency that the five of you needed to work on, but…" She trailed off, unable to tell Duo what she was really thinking of.

Heero hadn't told her anything about Mariemaia, and Fate had never met her before. Nor had any of Heero's friends mentioned her before. She knew that the Gundams had stopped Mariemaia and her army during Christmas AC 196, but she didn't know that they were involved somehow.

"We all wanted Mariemaia to lead a normal life and we have been watching over her ever since. Heero had always felt that Mariemaia was innocent, as she was merely a puppet in Dekim Barton's scheme. But because of that, she was robbed of a chance of being a normal person. She's can't tell people who her real father is, she even has to live under a fake name. I think that we all wanted her to have a normal life, a life that we weren't able to have." Duo explained.

Fate was silent as she thought about his answer.

"She's still a child, yet she's involved in all of this. Hence naturally Heero will look out for her more. I solely swear that there is nothing going on between the two of them. Although they seem to understand each other and she does get along with him better than the rest of us." Duo said.

"I don't understand why Heero wouldn't tell me anything about her." Fate whispered.

"Fate, you know that there are a lot of things that we cannot tell you about. Mariemaia was just one of them." Duo said softly.

His answer made her feel like she was an outsider. Will Heero continued to hide such things from her? Or does he feel that there wasn't a need for her to know them? Somehow she feels as if Heero was hiding a lot of things from her.

"Look, I don't mean to cause trouble between the two of you. But there are many classified things that you aren't supposed to know of, but you found out anyway. And now you are in our inner circle, but I am worried that you might learn of something that you wished you didn't know of." Duo said softly.

Fate was silent, she was afraid that a day like that will come as well. They went into a building's car park and Fate knew that they have reached Lady Une's apartment. They took the lift up and Fate noticed how Duo was carrying take out boxes. She followed him to a door where he knocked and smiled at the door. The door opened and Lady Une opened the door. She looked really tired and she seemed a little angry when she saw Duo.

"Maxwell, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be manning the Headquarters because no one is in charge there." Lady Une said.

"Relax, Camden is back, he will know what to do." Duo said.

Fate noticed how Duo seemed to force himself to use Federick's last name, as he was aware that Fate's here.

"Preventer Camden is still a rather new staff." Lady Une said, scowling.

"I brought you some snacks, I know that you hadn't eaten lunch yet." Duo said, holding up the take out boxes.

Lady Une was still scowling when she noticed that Fate was there.

"Miss Camden, I… didn't see you there." Lady Une whispered.

"It's alright, can we come in?" Fate asked.

"Of course." Lady Une said softly, letting them in.

Fate looked around her apartment as Duo handled the take out boxes to Lady Une.

"I'm not hungry." Lady Une told Duo softly, but Fate overheard it.

"Come on, it's a really delicious cake! You will regret it if you don't eat it." Duo said.

"I can't eat cakes… I will…" She trailed off, but her eyes watered.

But then Lady Une set them on the coffee table in the living room and took that short amount of time to compose herself.

"I know that you are not used to small apartments." She said to Fate.

"I guess you can say that." Fate said, forcing a smile.

She had been to apartments before, but she had always found it interesting that people can survive living in such small spaces. But she didn't say anything else, as she didn't want to come across as being too arrogant simply because she's rich.

"Why don't we make tea and eat these cakes?" Duo asked.

Lady Une stared at him in surprise while Fate merely nodded her head in agreement. Lady Une went to prepare some drinks for them, while Duo went into the kitchen to help out as well. Fate sat down on the sofa and looked around the apartment, taking everything in. It was a rather tidy place. Duo came back out and served her a slice of chocolate cake. She thanked him and waited for Lady Une to come back out.

"I didn't have anything else." Lady Une told Fate, as she set down a cup of tea before her.

Fate could tell that it was instant tea, but she drank it anyway. Lady Une was drinking coffee and she didn't even attempt to eat the cake that was set before her, while Duo was already eating happily.

"Oh, this is so good! You must try this." Duo told the two of them.

Lady Une didn't respond nor did Fate.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked them.

"I still feel a little jet lagged." Fate lied.

She didn't feel like eating anything, while Lady Une was obviously not in the mood to eat anything. In the end Duo finished their share of the cake as well.

"You two don't appreciate the goodness of cakes." Duo said.

Fate merely smiled politely, and then Duo went down to business, updating Lady Une about what Heero and Trowa have found. Lady Une looked really depressed and she looked like she was about to cry. Fate then realized why Heero had wanted her to help comfort Lady Une.

"Duo, do you mind clearing up?" Fate asked, hoping for a chance to speak to Lady Une privately.

"Of course not." Duo said.

Duo cleared up the dishes and cups before disappearing into the kitchen. Fate then turned to Lady Une instead.

"Duo has kept me informed of the situation at hand. I apologize for invading your privacy as I know that to you, I'm just another outsider." Fate said softly.

"You have always been rather close to the five of them." Lady Une whispered.

Fate gave her a sad smile.

"Duo told me about Mariemaia, and who she is." Fate whispered.

Lady Une didn't respond to that.

"Heero didn't even tell me personally about your wedding. I didn't know about it until Trowa told me." Fate said.

"There might not even be one anymore." Lady Une whispered.

Fate was silent for a short while.

"If you don't mind me asking, would you tell me how you met your fiancé?" Fate asked.

Lady Une looked confused.

"I love a good romance story." Fate said softly.

"There's nothing much to tell." Lady Une said.

"I think differently. We all have a story to tell just like how I have one regarding me and Heero." Fate said.

Lady Une looked at her in surprise.

"You and Heero are together?" She asked.

Fate nodded.

"It's about time he realized." Lady Une muttered.

"I get that a lot, everyone simply expected us to get together. It made us predictable." Fate said.

Lady Une was silent while Fate sighed.

"All relationships have their ups and downs. Ours were more downs than ups." Fate said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Lady Une suddenly asked.

"Because I know that your relationship hadn't been easy as well." Fate said.

Lady Une looked down sadly instead. They were silent for a rather long time and Fate knew that Duo was staying in the kitchen on purpose to give them time alone. And for that, she was grateful.

"I met him four years ago, during a party. He was handsome, suave and different from the men that I have met. But I wasn't looking for anyone, or rather, I hadn't been ever since… he died." Lady Une whispered.

Fate was silent, knowing that she was referring to Treize.

"Who would have thought that someone like him will ever be interested in someone like me?" Lady Une asked.

Fate smiled instead.

"We met again by chance, and he made it obvious that he wanted to woo me. I pushed him away, wouldn't let him close nor did I ever give him a chance. But then he was so persistent and he kept on trying. He never gave up and his determination surprised me. But I was certain that he would give up once he knew of the truth. So I told him that I couldn't be with him because the man I loved was dead. How I planned to stay loyal to him and I that was taking care of his daughter. He was so shocked, but he didn't say anything else. I thought that it was the last I will ever hear from him, but he came back to see me a few months later." Lady Une said.

Fate remained silent as she listened to Lady Une.

"He told me that he respects my decision to stay loyal to Treize, but he mentioned that I wasn't living my life to the fullest. He said that I deserved to be happy, to be loved and to love someone again. And that Treize would have wanted me to move on with my life, and not continue to mourn him for the rest of my life." Lady Une said.

"He's right." Fate said softly.

"But I couldn't just let him go and move on with my life that easily, what about Mariemaia?" Lady Une asked.

Fate was silent, knowing that she didn't really have an answer to that question.

"We didn't see each other again until two years ago. He had dated a few women, but he hadn't found anyone he wanted to be with. As for me, I was still busy working, which was what I always do. We met up quite often after that, as friends, that was until he said that he still has feelings for me. I found it hard to continue our friendship and he begged me to give him a chance. He was as persistent as before and I finally gave in. We both got to know each other better. I realized that he's a really good man and he loves me. Who would have thought that anyone could love someone as cruel as me?" She whispered.

Tears fell from her eyes and Fate pulled a few tissue papers before giving them to her.

"I felt so guilty, that I was falling for someone else. But he's just so good to me…" She whispered as she continued crying.

Fate smiled because she was certain that Lady Une had met a good man.

"It took me a long time to admit that I love him too. We have been going out in secret and it was taking its toll on me, it's hard hiding it from Mariemaia. She could tell that I was happy, but I felt guilty every time I looked at her. That was when I wanted Mariemaia to meet him. She wasn't happy when I introduced him and she was rather mean to him. I scolded her a few times because she was so rude to him. But he would always smile and say that it's alright, that she needed more time to get used to the fact that we are together now. But we weren't getting any younger, and when he proposed, I said yes." Lady Une explained.

"Mariemaia didn't like the idea of having a step-father." Fate concluded.

"No she didn't and she… did things to get my attention. She made it clear that she didn't like him. But I knew that she wouldn't accept him no matter what happened, because he's not her father." Lady Une said.

"But has Mariemaia ever met Treize?" Fate asked.

"She hasn't, but she had heard of him from her mother, when she was still alive." Lady Une said.

"She had technically never had a father before." Fate said.

Lady Une nodded her head.

"Plus the idea of being a father is still rather new to my fiancé, but he's willing to try." Lady Une said.

Fate was silent as the thought things through.

"And from what she did yesterday, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want our wedding to take place. I didn't think that she would do something so extreme just to get her point across." Lady Une said.

Fate noticed how Lady Une's hands were clenched into fists.

"I'm so worried about her. What if someone bad gets to her? Where could she be? It's making me so worried that I couldn't sleep or eat." Lady Une said.

Fate reached out and placed her hand over Lady Une's.

"Lady Une, I want to tell you that I too feel that you deserve to move on with your life, I may not have known Treize, but I honestly do believe that he would want you to be happy as well. As for Mariemaia, you and your fiancé only need to work things out with her. I'm sure that she's just scared that she might be replaced if you do have your own children." Fate said.

Lady Une looked surprised to hear Fate say that.

"But I would never do that to her." Lady Une said.

"Also, I think she's afraid that your fiancé is taking over the place her father used to have in your heart." Fate said.

Lady Une looked down sadly instead.

"I…" She trailed off.

"I think that what you and your fiancé need to do is sit down and talk to Mariemaia about all of this, and sort it out. I'm sure that once Mariemaia knows about how you will not treat her any differently and if your fiancé loves and treats her like his own, then she wouldn't be against the wedding." Fate said.

Lady Une was silent while Fate gave her hand a little squeeze.

"It will all work out." Fate said, smiling at her.

Lady Une nodded her head slowly.

"I now understand why the boys seem to like you so much. You are very good at understanding and comforting others." Lady Une said softly.

"I guess it's one of my talents." Fate said with a smile.

Lady Une smiled at her and that's when Duo came back out.

"What took you so long, Maxwell? I thought you fainted in my kitchen or something." Lady Une said.

"I was sweeping your kitchen for bugs." Duo lied.

Lady Une shook her head and Fate then asked if she could see Mariemaia's room. Lady Une looked at her in confusion.

"Heero might have missed out something." Fate said softly.

Lady Une nodded and showed her Mariemaia's room. Fate was surprised to find that the walls in Mariemaia's room were filled with posters of her.

"She's a big fan of yours." Lady Une whispered.

Fate merely smiled.

"She would probably freak out if she ever found out that you are here." Lady Une whispered.

"You didn't tell her that you know Fate personally?" Duo asked.

"Preventer Maxwell, I do not need to remind you that we are not supposed to disclose our clients' name, particulars and connections." Lady Une muttered.

"So she doesn't know that you know her favourite idol personally." Duo concluded.

Lady Une didn't answer, but the answer was obvious. Fate walked further into her room and she took in everything slowly so that she wouldn't miss out anything. She saw that Mariemaia collected a lot of her albums and singles. Even though in this age most of her music was digitalized and there are still a lot of her fans who infringe copyrights, hence it's good to know that she has loyal fans somewhere. That's when she noticed that Mariemaia only started collecting her albums and singles from AC 200. It could only mean that she probably became her fan after the War Memorial's performance.

The war memorial… Fate started thinking of her live performance that day. That was when she realized something.

"Lady Une, was Mariemaia there during the war memorial service in AC 200?" Fate asked suddenly.

"Yes, I will always bring her to the memorial service every year." Lady Une said.

"I didn't know that." Duo said.

"I brought her there as she wanted to attend them; she wanted to remember the father whom she had never met." Lady Une said.

"Where is Treize's grave?" Fate asked suddenly.

"It's on Earth." Duo answered.

"Do you think that it's possible that she went to visit his grave?" Fate asked.

"It's not likely that she had left Colony L1, her passport is still with me." Lady Une asked.

"Does Treize have a grave in the Colonies?" Fate asked.

Duo and Lady Une frowned as they racked their brains for the answer to her question.

"He does have one; his name was carved onto a huge plaque that was on the memorial walls. But all those whose names are written on those walls, share a common large grave stone." Duo said.

It was done to remember those who have passed away during the war. Some of their bodies were never found and a proper burial couldn't be done, hence their names were carved onto the memorial walls.

"And where is this grave stone?" Fate asked.

"It's the same location where you sang at the war memorial service." Duo said.

"She might be there." Fate whispered.

Duo immediately went back to the map to pinpoint the location of the war memorial. It was indeed near the route taken by the bus that Mariemaia had boarded. To top it off, that entire area was protected by the United Colonies Army; hence the public security cameras there were all managed by the army. It was why Duo and Heero hadn't picked up anything else.

"Fate might be right." Duo said.

"Get Preventer Barton on the phone now." Lady Une said.

Fate could only hope that they got to Mariemaia in time.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Note: I have always felt that the ex-gundam pilots will all come together someday to work together when an emergency or crisis happens. This just happens to be one of them, although Wufei and Quatre are not around to help out. I did want Fate to have a part to play during this emergency and this was what I came up with. Do forgive me for Lady Une's love story does seem cliché, but it isn't the main focus here. I am sure that Lady Une will definitely love Mariemaia and treat her as her own daughter, therefore she is portrayed as being worried, anxious and tired in this chapter. It was fun to portray a more human side to Lady Une, for she has always been the fearless superior officer for the four preventers. Anyway do forgive me if I portrayed Lady Une out of character.

There are minor hints of what is to come for future chapters, but I won't spoil them now. So do keep an eye on them. I am happy to be able to continue to write this story. Yes I know it is really long, but it has allowed me to write so many different scenarios, feelings and emotions. I will continue to explore thicker plot lines and maybe write plot twists. So do continue to support this story.

Do look forward to the next chapter as the story continues. Will they ever find Mariemaia before it is too late? Can they convince a rebellious teenager to not ruin Lady Une's chance of happiness?

Thank you for your support, please do Read and Review, but **NO FLAMERS!** See you next chapter!


	31. Lady Une And Mariemaia Part Two

**Family**

**Chapter 30: Lady Une And Mariemaia Part Two**

Author's note: Previously on Family, with Mariemaia going missing, Lady Une has asked for Heero's help to find her. The search took a rather long time but they were able to discover that Mariemaia was currently unharmed. They found new clues and are still looking for her. Meanwhile on Heero's request, Duo brought Fate to see Lady Une. Fate was able to comfort Lady Une and came up with a possible location as to where Mariemaia might be.

Will they be able to get to Mariemaia in time before it's too late? Can Lady Une and Mariemaia work things out or will the wedding be called off?

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you continue to support it. **Please read and review, NO FLAMERS!** Pairing: HeeroXOC

* * *

After Colony 203, 8th April,

Colony L1, VLA, Lady Une's Apartment

Late Afternoon,

Duo was calling Trowa to inform him of the location that Fate had discovered. He frowned yet again as Trowa wasn't picking his phone up. Meanwhile, Fate was calling Heero. She waited for a short while before she called him again. Heero picked up the call after a short while.

"Wingate, and this better be good." Heero said.

"Heero, I…"

She trailed off when she heard the sound of something crashing behind.

"I will be right back. Trowa, hold them off!" Heero shouted.

She didn't hear Trowa's reaction but Heero seems to be rather busy as well.

"You seem busy." Fate whispered.

Fate looked up in shock when she heard people screaming and the sound of bones cracking loudly. She winced, feeling happy that she wasn't whoever they were fighting against.

"Yeah?" Heero asked.

"I think that Mariemaia might be at the war memorial." Fate said.

"I can't hear you, Trowa keep it down!" Heero shouted.

"Tell them to shut up, they keep screaming like girls!" She heard Trowa shout.

There was more sound of bones cracking before it was finally silent.

"Yes?" Heero asked.

"Duo's calling me." She heard Trowa say.

"I said that Mariemaia might be at the war memorial." Fate repeated.

"Why would you think that?" Heero asked.

"I have this feeling that the one person that she wants to talk to right now is her father, but he's not here anymore. Hence the closest thing that would allow her to do that would be his grave." Fate said.

"His grave is on Earth." Heero muttered.

"I know, but Duo said that his name was carved on one of the memorial walls in the war memorial. It's the same location where I was invited to sing for the war memorial service in AC 200." Fate said.

Heero was silent for a rather short moment.

"That place is protected by the army, which explains why we couldn't find her through the government's security systems." Heero muttered.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure that she's there. I'm just saying that she might be there." Fate said.

"I will be there as soon as I can." Heero said.

"Duo said that Fate…" She heard Trowa's voice in the back, but he trailed off.

"Thanks Fate." Heero said, before hanging up.

Fate turned to see that Duo was already off his phone.

"I'm going there as well, I might get there faster." Duo said.

"I'm coming with you." Fate said automatically.

"There's no way in hell Heero would let me bring you there. Plus she might be in danger, Heero and your brother will kill me if they knew that I put you in harms' way." Duo said.

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." Fate insisted.

"Fate, this could be dangerous, there might be people carrying armed weapons there!" Duo exclaimed.

"I believe that none of you will be able to convince her to return home. She wouldn't go with any of you; you need my help to persuade her." Fate said.

"We will forcefully bring her back here." Duo declared.

"But don't you see? She would only go missing yet again if this isn't resolved and she has no desire to return home." Fate said.

Duo sighed, knowing that Fate was right.

"Let her go, you might need a woman's help." Lady Une said.

"But…"

"I will answer to Heero and Preventer Camden, if the worst happens." Lady Une said.

Fate smiled at Lady Une while Duo sighed in defeat.

"Very well, you can come with me." Duo muttered.

Fate nodded at Lady Une once before she left with Duo.

"Let's just hope that she's there and all goes well." Duo said.

Fate didn't answer, but she was hoping that Mariemaia was really there. It's getting late and it would be hard to find her at the war memorial if the sun had set.

* * *

VLA, War Memorial

Late Afternoon

The sun was going to set soon and both of them knew that they were running out of time. Trowa was now driving towards the war memorial while Heero was checking his arm. They met a rowdy bunch during their search through the worst streets of VLA and got into a fight. They managed to get out of it uninjured and continued with their search. They did not manage to get any answers that they were looking for instead they ended up in more fights. It was a good workout, but at least they weren't pointing guns at anyone yet.

"Are you feeling okay?" Trowa asked.

"I'm fine; I just didn't expect the workout." Heero said.

"I'm impressed that you can fight in your suits." Trowa said.

"One simply gets used to it." Heero muttered.

Trowa shook his head but he gave a small smile. As they continued driving towards the war memorial, Trowa asked Heero the question that was puzzling him.

"Why did you send Fate to Lady Une?" Trowa asked.

"Lady Une needed someone calm to comfort her. A person who was going to wait through the whole thing with her." Heero said.

"And it just so happens that she picked up a location that Mariemaia might be in." Trowa added.

Heero didn't respond; it was a coincidence that Fate figured out something that he and Trowa weren't able to. Mariemaia might not even be there, hence it was merely a possibility. Heero didn't like going to the war memorial, it reminded him of all the things that he had done in the war. He was the reason their graves were there and their names were carved onto those memorial walls. He was guilty of killing almost half of the people there and yet it was ironic that he's the one still alive.

It was the same reason none of his friends goes to the war memorial, nor do they attend the war memorial service that was held there every Christmas. They were only there once during AC 200 and it had been more than enough. During that year, they were forced to attend it as it was the first time the Preventers were invited to the war memorial service and Lady Une felt that it wouldn't reflect well on them if they did not show up. Nevertheless being there only brought back painful memories and it only got worse when Fate sang such a sad and touching song.

It was the first time he had seen all of his best friends actually cry. Sure he knew that they cried sometimes, but he had never seen all of them break down and cry in front of him. He was moved by Fate's song as well, he had never felt so depressed before, but the tears just didn't come. He didn't cry that day, not because he didn't want to but because he couldn't. He hadn't cried for as long as he knew.

Heero snapped out of his thoughts when he saw them turn into the war memorial's car park. They got out of the car after Trowa had parked the car and started making their way towards the stairs. Even though this place was guarded by the army, it still allows civilians to enter the place freely to visit their loved ones. Even if the entire area was under surveillance, it didn't mean that it was safe, as anyone dressed like a civilian could be carrying a gun.

Heero was looking around the entire place, making sure that there wasn't anyone around. They walked slowly, trying to give others an impression that they were here to visit someone. Both of them scanned their surrounding areas in silence. Heero walked past a gardener who was sweeping the floor. The man smiled at him, but Heero didn't respond. He merely continued walking down the pathway towards the largest war memorial stone. He nodded at Trowa who silently took another path instead. This was to ensure that there weren't anyone suspicious hiding on the other side of where they were heading to. Heero approached the memorial stone cautiously; his senses were on high alert as he continued scanning the entire area to make sure that they were alone. He saw a girl with long red hair standing in front of the memorial stone. She was staring up at the memorial stone and he noticed that she had placed a small bouquet of white flowers down on the floor before the memorial stone.

"It's not safe here, Marie." Heero said. (Marie is the name of the cover identity that the Preventers have set up for Mariemaia, which is why Heero called her Marie.)

The girl turned around and she looked surprised to see him.

"Heero." She whispered.

"Come, let's go home." Heero said.

"No!" Mariemaia answered almost instantly.

Heero stared at her without any emotions on his face. Mariemaia had grown slightly taller since the last time he had seen her. She's still going through her puberty stage but her breasts have developed. Her skin was as pale as ever and she has long red hair. The girl before him looked nothing like the girl he had met seven years ago. She had changed in her physical appearance but she was still acting like the child that she is.

"Lady Une's worried about you." Heero said.

"I don't care! If she cared about me, she wouldn't be marrying that man. And she would have been here! Instead she sent you!" Mariemaia shouted.

Heero was silent; he dislike having to deal with such childish and selfish children. Just then Trowa approached them from the other side.

"Clear." He told Heero, who merely nodded.

"She even sent you to find me." Mariemaia muttered.

"Let's go back, Marie. It's not safe here." Trowa said.

"It's not safe here, it's not safe anywhere! I have never been outside of my house, except when I go to school or when Une takes me out. But we are never alone; someone would always escort me around. I hate being watched over like that, I'm not a kid anymore! I can take care of myself! I hate it when she is always so overprotective of me. All my friends think I'm some rich kid just because I have bodyguards, but I'm not!" Mariemaia exclaimed.

Heero and Trowa looked at each other in silence.

"I hate this, all of this! Then that man came along, did any of you even know about it? Why didn't you ask him to stay away from Une? Now he's poisoned her and they want to get married. She used to be always on my side, but now she scolds me all the time just because I'm rude to that scumbag. He deserved it!

They never did ask me if I was alright with her getting married. That if I was alright with having a step-father. No one cared about how I feel, especially Une who only wishes to be happy. She should have just stayed single all her life and continue to love my father! She said that she loves him, yet she's going to marry another man. She's a liar! I hate her, I hate all of you!" Mariemaia shouted.

Trowa was about to approach her, but Heero held him back. Just then they sensed movement, both of them turned to see Duo and Fate standing behind them. Mariemaia was stunned to see Fate there and she stared at her in shock.

"Fate…" She whispered.

"Duo…." Heero warned as he glared at him.

"She insisted on coming here!" Duo exclaimed.

Fate approached Mariemaia, walking right past Trowa and Heero. Everyone was surprised when they heard a loud crack that followed. They stared at Fate in surprise as she was the one who had slapped Mariemaia. Mariemaia was still staring at Fate in shock even though she had placed her hand over where Fate had just slapped her.

"I apologize for doing that, but you needed someone to wake you up." Fate whispered.

Mariemaia didn't respond, while Duo turned to look at Heero instead.

"Wow, I didn't know that she had it in her." Duo said to Heero.

Heero merely narrowed his eyes at Duo, while Trowa sighed instead. Duo knew that Heero wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"I'm sure it hurts to be slapped by the person whom you idolize." Trowa said softly.

"Mariemaia, you are not the only person who feels the way that you do. However it's wrong for you to pull a disappearing act just to get Lady Une's attention. Lady Une is worried sick about you and she blames herself for what have happened. She will only feel worse if anything should ever happen to you." Fate said.

Mariemaia looked down instead.

"If you don't tell her how you feel about the wedding, she will never know. Your father is dead, Mariemaia. He's been dead for seven long years; you cannot expect Lady Une to give up her chance of happiness so that she can remain loyal to Treize. Yes, she has a fiancé that she loves but that doesn't mean that she would love your father any lesser. She will always love him, do you understand that?" Fate asked.

Mariemaia didn't say a single word but Fate placed her hands on Mariemaia's shoulders.

"You want her to be happy too, don't you?" She asked softly.

Mariemaia's eyes turned glassy and she looked like she was about to cry.

"She may have a man she loves and who also loves her, but it doesn't mean that she will love you any lesser. Even if she does have children of her own, you will always be her eldest daughter. Then again, hadn't you always wanted to have a real father and siblings who you can play with and look after?" Fate asked.

Tears fell from Mariemaia's eyes and Fate looked back at the three men who were still watching them. She tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at them, as if telling them to do something. Heero reached into his pants' pocket and handled Fate his handkerchief. Fate mouthed thank you to him before giving it to Mariemaia, who used it to wipe her tears away.

"Is your new step-father-to-be mean to you? Does he hit you, scold you or even… touch you at where he's not supposed to?" Fate asked softly.

"No." Mariemaia whispered.

"Then he's not a bad person. You need to stop being so biased towards him and try to get to know him better. I'm sure that he wants to know you better as well. I'm rather certain that he hasn't given up trying to get to know you, has he?" Fate asked.

"No, he is very persistent and it gets a little annoying at times." Mariemaia whispered.

Fate smiled at her instead.

"You see Mariemaia; you already have two people who cares a lot about you. Why make everyone's life difficult when all three of you can be happy together? I'm sure that if you let him in, you will know that he's a good person as well." Fate said.

Mariemaia didn't answer, she merely continued crying. Fate smiled and looked back at the other three men who were still watching them. Duo gave her a thumbs up while Trowa smiled as well. Heero didn't react at all as he continued to stare at her.

"Why don't we go back, Mariemaia? Lady Une is still waiting for you, and I'm sure you are hungry." Fate said.

"I…"

That was when Heero sensed movement and his instinct told him that they were in danger. He immediately pushed Trowa and Duo to the floor just as a bullet flew past them. The three of them reacted immediately, taking out their guns and aiming at whoever tried to shoot them. That was when they realized that they were surrounded by a huge group of men carrying submachine guns.

"Damn it, I should have realized that we were being sneaked upon." Duo muttered.

"We were all too caught up in the moment." Trowa muttered as he mentally counted the number of men who were surrounding them.

Heero's eyes were on Fate and Mariemaia. Mariemaia looked frightened but the expression on Fate's face felt rather forced. She seems to be trying very hard to appear as if she wasn't scared.

"Hand the girl over, we know who she is." A man told them.

"You are making a huge mistake if you think you can get out of here unharmed." Duo exclaimed.

"You are trespassing." Trowa said.

"Everyone has the right to be here, everyone except that girl there. Why are you even protecting her? She's a criminal!" The man exclaimed.

Heero was looking at the men surrounding them and was thinking of a way to take all of them out without killing anyone.

"You are messing with the wrong people." Duo said, with his gun aimed.

"Hand her over and everyone walks away unharmed!" The man shouted.

Heero nodded to Trowa and Duo who nodded in acknowledgement. Meanwhile, he looked back at Fate.

"Protect her Fate, close your eyes and cover your ears." Heero told Fate.

Fate was surprised to hear that, but she immediately pulled Mariemaia closer to her and they ducked down, just as the bullets started flying. Mariemaia screamed but Fate continued to hold her down as she closed her eyes, not wishing to see what was really going on. Bullets were flying everywhere, there were shouts of pain and Fate was glad that so far none of those bullets were aimed at Mariemaia and her. Bullets made markings on the large memorial stone behind them and she could hear bullet casings falling to the floor. More shots were fired until…

"I've got you now!"

She looked up and saw that there was a man standing over them with his submachine gun aimed at Mariemaia. Fate immediately shielded Mariemaia by putting herself between the gun and Mariemaia.

"Very well, you will go to hell with her!" The man exclaimed.

Fate knew that he was about to pull the trigger, all she could do was to hold Mariemaia as she closed her eyes and waited for the man to fire. She heard a sound of a loud gun shot, but she didn't feel any pain. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see the man standing before her falling to the floor. She turned to see that it was Heero who had fired the shot that had saved their lives. Then again, Meteor's shield would have protected both of them even if Heero wasn't there. Heero immediately went over to them.

"Are you two alright? Is anyone hurt?" He asked.

"No, we are fine." Fate whispered, standing up with Mariemaia beside her.

Mariemaia was still shaking badly and that's when Fate noticed that the man was still alive. He was struggling to reach for his gun that was a few distance away from him. Heero immediately stepped on his hand as the man yelped in pain. Heero kicked the submachine gun far away and continued to place his weight on the man's hand. The man was howling in pain as Heero continued to glare at him.

"Clear!" Trowa and Duo said.

"Good." Heero said, stepping harder on the man's hand yet again causing him to howl in pain.

"Heero, that's enough." Fate whispered softly.

Heero turned to look at her but as he was still glaring at the man, he had indirectly glared at her. Fate wasn't scared of his glare; she continued to stare at him in silence. Heero finally stopped stepping on the man's hand. The man got up immediately ready to attack but Heero knocked him out with a powerful kick to his sides. The man then fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Ouch, I would hate to be him right now." Duo muttered, as he collected the men's fallen guns to make sure that they couldn't reach them if they do wake up.

"He should be happy I didn't shoot his head off." Heero muttered.

"Heero, please mind your words." Fate whispered.

Mariemaia was still shaking badly, but Fate could see that all the men who had surrounded them were now lying on the floor unconscious and injured. That was when they heard the sound of a siren.

"Looks like we have more company." Duo muttered.

They watched as a group of men dressed in the same uniform, carrying large guns approached them. Heero spotted the United Colonies Army's coat of arms on their uniform.

"We heard the sound of gunshots…" The first man who approached them said, but he trailed off when he saw the unconscious men that were on the floor.

"I'm Heero Wingate, a Lieutenant Colonel in the United Colonies Army." Heero announced, showing them his army identification card.

The man immediately saluted Heero, who merely nodded.

"What happened here sir?" The man asked.

"A group of mercenaries were hired to kidnap a friend of mine, we dispatched them easily. Take them into custody and provide medical treatment to all those injured. I will interrogate them personally, once they have received medical treatment." Heero said.

"Yes, sir!" The soldier turned to his men instead.

"You heard the man, take them in." He ordered.

He then turned to Heero where they exchanged names and contact numbers so that Heero can be contacted should these men wake up. After all of that, they were finally able to leave the war memorial. They didn't say a single word, but Fate knew that their little gun fight here was probably just the start. But what upsets her most was that Mariemaia was the target of all of this.

Mariemaia was still badly shaken when they got into Duo's car; while Heero was sitting in Trowa's car. Duo was now driving them back to Lady Une's apartment. The sun was setting slowly and Fate knew that night would fall soon. She held onto Mariemaia's hand and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Mariemaia was still shaking a little, but she looked at Duo instead.

"Why were those men after me? They are after me, wouldn't they?" Mariemaia asked.

Duo didn't answer but Fate noticed that his grip around the steering wheel had tightened.

"What did they mean when they said that I didn't have a right to be there? That I was a criminal? Did they mean…"

Mariemaia's eyes widened in shock and her face paled even more. Fate was silent but she knew that those men were definitely after Mariemaia.

"Just don't think of anything else okay? They simply got the wrong person." Duo lied.

Mariemaia was silent but both of them knew that Duo was lying. Mariemaia held Fate's hand throughout their ride back to Lady Une's apartment. They took the lift in silence and she noticed how quiet the men were. Heero's face was as emotionless as ever, but Fate could tell that he was angry, he was almost fuming mad. They rang the doorbell and Lady Une opened the door immediately.

"Did you find her?" She asked.

"Une!" Mariemaia shouted running forward to hug her.

Lady Une was surprised, but then she broke their hug briefly to look at her.

"Are you hurt?" Lady Une asked.

"I…" Mariemaia trailed off and started crying instead, throwing her arms around Lady Une.

Lady Une hugged her back as well.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Mariemaia whispered as she cried.

"It's alright, I'm just glad that you are safe." Lady Une whispered.

She looked at the four of them and gave them a small smile as well. But her smile died when she saw the look on Duo and Trowa's face. Her expression hardened almost immediately, as if she knew that something was wrong especially when Mariemaia was still trembling in her arms. Fate knew that Lady Une was grateful to them for finding Mariemaia, but this wasn't the time to celebrate at all.

Lady Une lets them in and she immediately sees to Mariemaia. Trowa informed them that he had already ordered pizza for them a while back; hence they should be here soon. Mariemaia was forced to take a bath while the remaining four of them sat down in the living room. The men were awfully quiet and Fate could tell that her presence here was obstructing them from having an important conversation to discuss what had happened at the war memorial. Hence she decided that it was time for her to leave.

"Now that Mariemaia's back, I should get going." Fate said standing up.

"I will send you back." Heero said, standing up as well.

"No, it's not necessary. I will take a cab." She said.

Heero was about to say something but she shook her head instead.

"You are needed here, Heero." She whispered.

Heero continued to stare at her in silence.

"I will be fine." She said.

Heero didn't look convinced.

"Send her back, Heero." Trowa said softly.

Heero and Trowa looked at each other briefly before Heero nodded.

"But…"

"I won't hear any of it." Heero said, cutting her off.

Fate sighed and followed him as they head towards the door. Heero activated his car's autopilot system that would drive his sports car over to where he is now. Lady Une came to see her out.

"Thank you Miss Camden, we wouldn't have found Mariemaia if it hadn't been for you." Lady Une said.

"I only did what I could to help out. Lady Une, it might not be my place to say this, but you two really need to have a talk to work things out." Fate said.

"I know." Lady Une said.

She then smiled and looked at Fate gratefully. They greeted each other goodbye before they took the lift down to the ground floor. Heero was awfully silent and it was worrying her. His sports car drove over and Fate looked at him cautiously.

"I am going to drive like a snail." Heero assured her as if he had read her mind.

True enough, Heero was driving slowly at normal driving speeds; hence Fate didn't feel car sick at all. She turned to look at him instead.

"What are you thinking of? The three of you have been so quiet ever since the ride back." Fate said.

Heero didn't answer her.

"Heero?" She asked softly.

"I never should have gotten you involved." Heero said.

She looked at him in shock.

"You mean…"

"I'm glad that you gave us the clue as to where Mariemaia was. We surely would have lost her if we hadn't gotten there in time." Heero said.

"Heero…" Fate whispered but she knew that they were right.

There was no way Mariemaia could have outrun or hide from so many armed men who were out to kill her. If they had gotten there any later, Mariemaia wouldn't be alive now.

"But it was wrong of me to involve you in the first place. I didn't want you to get caught in the crossfire and you saw things that I never wanted you to see. You even had guns aimed at you, you… could have died." Heero said softly.

"Heero, I have seen violence before, and it's not the first time a gun was pointed at me from such close range." Fate whispered.

Heero didn't speak, but Fate could tell that he was blaming himself for what have happened.

"Heero, I already knew what I was getting myself into when I became your friend." Fate said.

"Do you really, Fate? Did you expect to be shot at?" Heero asked.

Fate was silent and her hands were clenched into a fist instead.

"No, I hadn't expected that. And yes, I was scared as well. But I knew that I couldn't panic, as it would only make matters worse. To top it off, I believe in you. I knew that you would come and save me, which is what you always do." Fate said.

"I may not always be there to save you, Fate. There will come a time when I will fail to do that and… Damn it Fate! Can't you see that I cannot lose you?" Heero shouted.

Fate was silent; she didn't know what she should say.

"I already lost you once Fate, I cannot lose you again. Can you understand that? I will…" He trailed off, unable to say what he was really thinking of.

_I won't be human anyone if I lose you, Fate. I will probably lose my mind and go back to being the insane human killing machine that I know have always been inside me. _Heero thought to himself.

Fate knew that he meant what he had said, but it wasn't as if she was purposely seeking danger. Danger simply comes to her naturally, just like how it always finds Heero.

"I know that you will keep me safe and that's enough for now. I didn't place myself in harm's way, they simply come to me." Fate whispered.

Heero was silent, but his mind was made up. He's not going to involve her with anything related to his work or the people that he's protecting from now on. That way, she will not be placed in a dangerous situation again. But Fate had always wanted to be more involved in his life and she would deliberately involve herself in his work and missions if she wanted to. Today had proved as much, when she insisted on coming with Duo to find Mariemaia. She needs to know that such actions may have bad consequences.

"From now on, I don't want you involved in my work, or meddling in my affairs." Heero said.

"What is that supposed to mean? I care about you, naturally I will want to know what you are working on or going through. You can't ask me to stop doing that." Fate said.

"In my line of work everything is dangerous, there's no telling if I will ever make it back alive. I don't want you involved, so that we wouldn't get caught up in a situation like what happened today." Heero said.

"Nothing happened today! Meteor would have protected both of us even if you weren't there to save us." Fate exclaimed.

"And then what? They fire all their bullets at you until they ran out of bullets? They are still there, Fate. And you don't know how to stop them; you can't even hold a weapon!" Heero shouted.

"I refuse to shoot anyone." Fate said simply.

"Even if Meteor was there, it wouldn't make such of a difference and you know it! Meteor was built to protect you, but it doesn't have any offensive weapons at all!" Heero exclaimed.

"Do you want to test that?" Fate asked in anger.

Heero narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't even think of it." Heero said, warning her.

Fate stared ahead in silence; she was feeling really angry as well.

"All of this wouldn't have happened if you didn't insist on going along with Duo!" Heero said.

"Really Heero, you want to play the blame game? It was you who asked for my help to comfort Lady Une. And if you hadn't been so tight lipped about everything, I would not have been curious and was forced to find out about Mariemaia through Duo. Do you know how it feels? To feel like your best friends know you better than I do. What secrets are you hiding Heero? Why can't you tell me anything?" Fate asked.

"I told you Fate, I don't want you involved, hence it will be best if you don't know anything." Heero said.

"That would only make me more curious about everything and I will naturally meddle in your affairs as you call it because you wouldn't tell me a single thing!" Fate exclaimed.

Heero was silent; he was feeling really angry right now. So was Fate and he had seldom seen her angry.

"You didn't even bother to tell me that Lady Une is getting married. I had to find out from Trowa." Fate whispered.

"I was going to tell you that after the closing ceremony was over." Heero said.

"You had months to tell me and you chose that time to tell me? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have prepared her a wedding gift, now it's hard to find her a good wedding gift in just a week!" Fate exclaimed.

"That's just it, Fate. Lady Une didn't invite you." Heero said.

Fate stared at him in shock, just as Heero stopped the car due to a red traffic light.

"She didn't invite me?" Fate asked softly.

"She didn't. It is a small wedding and everyone she invited is related to me one way or another. They are people who I know or have met during the war." Heero said.

Fate was silent, still feeling a little too shocked to speak. Heero continued driving as the traffic light has turned green.

"Most of them are people whom you have never met or know of, plus she didn't want you to cause a commotion, disrupting her wedding." Heero said.

"Since when do I cause commotions?" Fate asked softly.

"Relena and Dorothy are just of the few people that will be there." Heero pointed out.

Fate stared ahead in shock when she heard that Relena will be there.

"This is why I didn't tell you. I knew that you would want to be there if you ever find out that Relena's there. But I can't bring you there because you are not invited and you don't know more than half of the people there." Heero said.

Fate looked down instead, too upset to say anything else. Heero didn't even want to bring her along; he didn't want her to meet the people who were involved in his past. Was she such a disgrace to him that he didn't even want to introduce her to them? Was it because he didn't want her to find out more about his past as a Gundam pilot? Or was it because he wanted to talk to Relena? Wait a minute, if Heero didn't tell her about this, she will feel really hurt if she finds out that Relena was there and Heero hadn't bothered to tell her. Maybe he had no intention of telling her. Could it be that they were secretly seeing each other behind her back? Tears fell from her eyes when she realized that Heero could be playing her like a fool.

"Damn it Fate, I know what you are thinking of right now and it's not true!" Heero exclaimed.

"How will you know what I'm thinking of?" Fate asked as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"You are thinking that I'm secretly seeing Relena behind your back. I'm not; I hadn't seen her since she came to find me after we broke up." Heero said.

"She came to find you? Heero Wingate, what else are you keeping from me?" Fate asked in shock.

"She wanted to patch things up, but I told her that we are over, that was it." Heero answered her.

Fate didn't looked assured but she continued crying.

"You think I'm a disgrace don't you? That's why you don't want me to be at Lady Une's wedding." Fate said.

"I told you, she did not invite you. Plus I do not want to complicate matters." Heero said.

"What do you mean by that? Is it wrong for me to want to know the people who are involved in your past?" Fate asked.

"Fate, nothing good will ever come out of it. Just leave it as it is." Heero said.

"How can you say that?" Fate asked, looking really hurt.

Heero was silent, but then Fate turned away from him.

"I still can't believe we got into a fight over this." Fate whispered.

Heero didn't say a single word; his face was as emotionless as ever. Fate turned to stare at him instead.

"You really are a horrible boyfriend, Heero Wingate! I was surrounded by a lot of armed men and was nearly shot at, and you… couldn't even comfort me! I was scared too, and all you did was yell at me!" Fate exclaimed as she continued breaking down in tears.

"Like you said, you wouldn't have died even if you were shot at." Heero pointed out.

"Heero Wingate, if you continue to be such a mean person, even I will leave you. And you can go back to your ex! Who will clearly throw herself at you when she sees you at the wedding!" Fate said in anger.

Fate wiped away her tears and looked out of the car's window.

"You are just angry that there were people coming after Mariemaia and you are just worried that something might happen to her." Fate said.

Heero's reaction was to step hard on the brakes, throwing her forward. He then made a very sharp right turn, taking them elsewhere. Fate stared at him in anger as he continued driving for a distance before he pulled the car to a stop near a roadside curb. That was when he turned to look at her.

"You don't understand what's going on right now and don't even pretend that you understand. Men are gunning down a thirteen year old child simply because she is Treize's daughter and that she was used like a puppet during AC 196. She doesn't deserve any of it and now she has to live in closed doors just to keep her safe. Do you understand what she has to go through? She cannot even get out of her house now!" Heero exclaimed in a very low voice.

Fate was silent but she kept her eyes on him, watching him. She could tell that he's angry. Heero finally turned to stare ahead in silence.

"You are right, I don't understand. To all of you, I'm just another outsider. Why don't you run back to your ex? I'm sure she understands what is going on and she's more than willing to take you into her arms to comfort you." Fate whispered.

"Do not bring her into this; she has nothing to do with this!" Heero shouted.

"You were the one who brought her up in the first place! I guess it doesn't matter anymore, goodbye Heero." She said.

Heero didn't respond as Fate opened the car's door and got out of the car. She slammed the car door close and hailed a cab. She could only watch as Heero drove his sports car away at neck breaking speed.

* * *

VLA, Night time

Lady Une's Apartment

After they had eaten the pizza, Lady Une promised Mariemaia that they will have a long talk tomorrow and tucked her into bed. After that she went to find Trowa and Duo to hear a recount of what have happened. Heero rang the doorbell sometime later and she lets him in. Heero didn't seem to be in a good mood and he had brought a bottle of whisky with him.

"Heero, what's with the whisky?" Duo asked.

"After being shot at today, I thought that we might need this." Heero lied; he needed the drink more, after getting into a fight with Fate.

"A drink would be good." Lady Une said.

So they poured themselves some whisky and drank it in silence.

"I got a call from the captain ranked officer we met at the war memorial. I went back to interrogate those men. They didn't disclose who hired them, but they were definitely hired to kill Mariemaia, in revenge for what Treize had done to the people in the Colonies. She had always been on their target list, but they couldn't find her before this." Heero explained.

"We changed her name and appearance." Trowa said.

"We did, but the gardener tipped them off that was how they found her." Heero said.

"I found that man odd." Trowa said.

"A normal gardener wouldn't be carrying a gun." Heero pointed out.

"If we hadn't gotten to her in time, they would have killed her." Duo said softly.

Lady Une looked down sadly.

"I know, but now that they have identified her they will only come after her." Lady Une said.

"She hated being forced to stay in the house." Duo said.

"But she doesn't have a choice now, especially since she knows that there will be people coming after her." Trowa said.

"We are no longer safe in the Colonies. And…" Lady Une trailed off, but they all knew what she was talking about.

There wasn't going to be a wedding and Lady Une will be forced to go into hiding with Mariemaia. She would only endanger her fiancé's life if he ever knew where they were. The thought of having to leave without saying a single word to him broke her heart.

"It not her fault, Lady Une. Don't let her blame herself for it. They have always been looking for her, it just that she happened to show up on their grid." Heero said softly.

He phrased it nicely, but all of them knew that if Mariemaia hadn't ran off like that, she wouldn't have showed up on their grid in the first place. But it was pointless to be pointing fingers at anyone.

"I can't leave VLA, the Preventers…"

"We will do what we can until it's safe for the two of you to come back." Duo said.

Lady Une looked uncertain.

"Or we could change her name and appearance again. But that would mean she has to transfer to a different school; she would lose her friends and classmates." Trowa said.

"Or we take them out as they come." Heero said.

"It's too dangerous and risky, Heero." Trowa said.

"We never know when they will be here." Duo muttered.

Heero was silent; knowing that going into hiding wasn't going to solve anything.

"I think we need to ask for her opinion in this." Lady Une said softly.

They nodded, but they knew that a decision will only be made tomorrow. Hence they packed up and were going to leave Lady Une's apartment. Just then Lady Une approached Heero.

"I want to thank you for sending Fate to see me, I'm grateful that she managed to find out where Mariemaia might be and allowed all of you to bring her back safely." Lady Une said.

Heero merely nodded.

"Shouldn't you be with her right now?" Lady Une asked.

He stared at her but didn't say anything else.

"Anyone except the four of you will freak out if they are caught in the middle of a gun fight. Plus she had led a sheltered life; naturally she's the one who needs someone to comfort her right now." Lady Une said softly.

Heero didn't respond, just then Lady Une sighed and handled him an envelope. He stared at her but didn't move to take it.

"I was afraid that she might feel left out, but now I want her to be there, to thank her for saving Mariemaia. I hope that you can pass it to her. Then again there probably won't be a wedding but I want Fate to have it." Lady Une said.

Heero nodded and took the envelope from Lady Une. After that they left Lady Une's apartment. Heero stared down at the envelope in his hand, he was certain that it was an invitation to Lady Une's wedding. But after their big fight today, she probably doesn't even want to see him. At least she wouldn't have to worry about not being invited anymore.

* * *

The next day, 9th April

Colony L1, VLA, Heero's Penthouse

Morning,

Heero hadn't slept at all last night. He tried to get some sleep, but he wasn't able to. Hence he did what he always did when he couldn't sleep, he continued working. But Fate was always on his mind and he knew that she was probably having a sleepless night as well. Both of them hadn't said that they were breaking up with each other, but Fate seems to think that they were over. Heero sighed, he was really hopeless at relationships and Lady Une's right, Fate probably wanted him to comfort her. Yet all he did was shout at her, he had never seen her so angry before.

Maybe he should visit her this morning to check if she had cooled down. But then Heero has a lot of work to catch up on, since he have been away for so many days, due to the Sakura Festival and that he spent almost three quarters of the day before looking for Mariemaia. Heero sighed, work came first, and he will see Fate after he had finished his work.

* * *

VLA, Moonstone Mansion

Fate hadn't slept well last night, she had been crying ever since she came home. Federick seems to know that something was wrong, but he didn't question her. Fate's eyes were so red and dry that she stayed home instead. She couldn't go anywhere in her current state anyway. Her eyes hurt and she felt terrible. But after wallowing in self-pity, she sat up straight on her bed. No, she shouldn't let Heero get to her like this. Instead she took a long hot bath, got changed and put on slightly more make up than necessary. She even used eye drops so that her eyes wouldn't hurt so much.

After that she decided to go shopping, asking Killian to prepare the limo for her. She sighed knowing that shopping would only distract her temporarily.

* * *

Night time,

After Heero had knocked off for work, he went over to Lady Une's apartment where Trowa and Duo were. They were waiting for Mariemaia's decision, knowing that Lady Une had explained the entire situation to her. Mariemaia looked at the three of them before telling everyone what her decision was. Trowa and Duo had already came up with a plan for them should they wish to go into hiding, but they were surprised when Mariemaia chose to stay in VLA instead. In order to allow her to continue to stay here, she must change her name, her appearance and she will have to transfer to another school. When Lady Une questioned Mariemaia if she was certain that this was her decision, Mariemaia nodded her head.

As the rest were planning out the details and false documentation needed, Heero chose that time to speak to Mariemaia privately.

"Why did you choose to stay here?" Heero asked her.

Mariemaia was silent as she watched Lady Une talking to Trowa.

"I remembered what Fate told me. Plus I had a really long talk with Une today. I can tell that she really loves him, but more importantly she told me that she would always love my father too. I feel that I have indeed been very selfish, and… I do want her to be happy. She was already crying her eyes out last night when she knew that there was a chance that we have to leave Colony L1 and never come back." Mariemaia said softly.

"You won't regret it? There are a lot of sacrifices you have to make." Heero said.

"She sacrificed a lot to look after me; it's time I did something for her." Mariemaia said.

Heero was silent but he felt that Mariemaia had made the right choice.

"You aren't against the wedding anymore?" Heero asked.

She shook her head but then she turned to look at him.

"Thank you. I know that you and Trowa looked all over VLA trying to find me." Mariemaia said.

Heero reached out and pat her on her head. Mariemaia looked at him in surprise, as Heero hardly ever expressed his feelings.

"You did well, Mariemaia." Heero said softly.

Tears welled up in her eyes but she didn't say a single word. Heero continued to pat her on the head gently before he turned to leave her alone. Somehow he was glad that Mariemaia had the maturity to think through everything before making a final decision that could impact Lady Une's life.

"Wait… Une told me that you and Fate are together. Is it true?" Mariemaia asked.

Heero hesitated for a short while, but he nodded his head.

"I can't believe that she's your girlfriend and you didn't even tell me!" Mariemaia exclaimed.

"We didn't plan to tell the media yet." Heero said.

"I'm feeling angry at all of you, how can you not tell me that you know Fate personally?" Mariemaia asked.

"Mariemaia, I already explained it to you." Lady Une said softly.

Mariemaia seemed displeased but she didn't mention it again. She turned to Heero instead.

"Can I see her again?" Mariemaia asked him.

Heero wasn't sure if that was possible, but he could always make the necessary arrangements with Fate.

"I will ask her, but no guarantees." Heero said.

Mariemaia smiled.

"You're the best! Of course Une comes first, but you are second place." Mariemaia said.

Heero shook his head, as if he cared about that. Lady Une was talking to Mariemaia and she smiled at Lady Une in return. Heero went over to where Trowa and Duo were standing.

"It looks like they have resolved everything that was between them." Trowa said.

"I guess the wedding is still on then?" Duo asked.

Heero nodded his head.

"Damn, the wedding is making me nervous and I'm not even the one getting married!" Duo exclaimed.

Trowa merely smiled while he noticed how Heero seems to be lost in his own thoughts.

"You told Fate about the wedding?" Trowa asked.

"I did… we had a huge fight after that." Heero admitted softly.

"What! What the hell did you do?" Duo asked.

"Why did you think that I was the one who started it?" Heero asked instead.

"Because Fate is so gentle that she wouldn't start a fight with anyone." Trowa pointed out.

"Even Quatre had his moments." Heero muttered.

"Nevertheless it must be your doing, go and fix it." Duo said.

Heero was silent, but then he signaled to Trowa that he needed to have a private chat with him after this. They went to Blue Marine Pub and sat down at their usual table. Duo had gone home, knowing that he should leave the two of them alone. After they drank their drinks, Trowa broke the silence first.

"So, what is this about?" Trowa asked.

Heero was staring at the whisky glass in his hand.

"I keep thinking back to the time when we were surrounded by all those men at the war memorial. If anything had gone wrong, I would have lost Fate." Heero said softly.

"Heero…"

Heero held up his hand, signaling Trowa to let him finish first.

"She wouldn't have been there if she wasn't involved in the first place and it was my fault for dragging her into it. I regretted doing so, but if I didn't, Mariemaia wouldn't be alive now. Hence it was a debatable issue. I told her that I didn't want her involved in any of my missions or job from now on. She reacted rather violently to that." Heero said.

"She has always been involved, one way or another." Trowa said softly.

"It didn't matter much to me then but it does now."

"You can't keep everything away from her just to protect her, Heero. Knowing Fate, she will find a way to be involved somehow; after all she is your girlfriend now." Trowa said.

"That is what worries me." Heero said.

They were silent for a while as they drank their drinks.

"I didn't want to introduce her to the rest of the people we met during the war." Heero said softly.

"Why not?" Trowa asked.

Heero stared into his now empty whisky glass instead.

"She already knows too much about me, I don't want her to go digging through my past, especially those related to the war. I don't want her to find out something that will make her fear me." Heero said softly.

Trowa sighed.

"I understand how you feel; I still keep everything in the dark from Arabella. But luckily, she isn't as curious as Fate." Trowa said.

"Then the topic of Relena came up." Heero told him.

Trowa winced, knowing that it wasn't going to be a good topic.

"She was upset that I didn't want to introduce my "friends" to her and she feared that I was secretly seeing Relena behind her back. To top it off, she claimed that I should be comforting her instead of yelling at her." Heero said.

"She's right. She was almost shot at, I'm sure she's traumatized as well." Trowa said.

"But this isn't the first time she had a gun aimed at her and she claimed that she knew what she was getting herself into when she became my friend. I don't think she understood what that really meant. Imagine being shot at almost every day." Heero muttered.

Both of them were silent for a rather short while.

"I think that you are looking at it wrongly. Sure, it's dangerous, but isn't it good to know that there's another person who you can trust and rely on if you need help? You know that she's good at doing the supporting works." Trowa said.

Heero was silent but he didn't respond as he thought about what Trowa said.

"But she isn't like the rest of you." Heero said.

"We know that but she's already a part of our little group since a long time ago. Maybe you just didn't notice that." Trowa said.

"I noticed, but we do still keep things from her. Yet whenever any of us needed Fate's help, she will help us out without any hesitation." Heero said.

"There are things that only Fate could do, which is why she's special." Trowa said softly.

Heero was silent.

"I think that she started out wanting to get to know you better, but in the end she gained four more friends instead." Trowa said.

"I still find it surprising that she didn't turn her back on us when she knew who we were." Heero admitted softly.

"Maybe we were lucky to have someone like her around. I'm sure if it was anyone else, they would have sold us out a very long time ago." Trowa said.

Heero nodded in agreement.

"But I understand why you don't want her digging into our past. She's too pure, too innocent and too kind…" Trowa trailed off.

"I don't want to corrupt her as well. I fear that if she knows too much, she will really turn her back on me." Heero said softly.

Trowa sighed and Heero refilled his glass. They continued drinking their drinks in silence.

"For now, think of a way to patch things up with Fate. I'm sure both of you had said things that you regretted." Trowa said.

Heero nodded but then he frowned.

"Since when did you become the relationship expert?" Heero asked.

"Since I'm the one who has an actual long term relationship and any couple has been through fights." Trowa said.

"You didn't seem affected by them at all." Heero said.

"I was affected. I merely went to Fate to seek help, since she's a woman and she knows Arabella relatively well." Trowa said.

Heero was silent; guess Fate is useful in those situations.

* * *

1 hour later,

Moonstone Mansion

Heero went to Moonstone Mansion and he waited for someone to open the door after ringing the doorbell. Killian opened the door after some time.

"Is Fate in?" Heero asked.

"Yes, however Miss Camden had already retired to bed." Killian said.

"I will take my chances." Heero said, walking into the mansion.

Killian didn't stop him hence he went up the stairs to find Fate. He stopped outside Fate's room and hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door. Fate didn't give any answer hence he opened the door slowly and walked into the pitch dark room. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before he moved over to Fate's desk and switched on the table lamp. He closed his eyes due to the sudden change of brightness in the room and he saw that Fate was lying on the bed. She shifted a little as if she noticed the light as well.

"Who's there?" She asked, sitting up on her bed slowly.

She was surprised to see that it was Heero.

"Heero, what are you doing here?" Fate asked.

Heero approached her slowly and he noticed how red her eyes were. It was as if she had been crying for a rather long time. Fate looked down and gently wiped away the tears that were on her cheeks.

"Did I wake you up?" Heero asked softly.

"No, I… wasn't sleeping." Fate admitted.

Fate pulled her bed sheet higher to cover around her. Heero sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at her. They stared at each other in silence for a short moment.

"You have been crying." He said softly.

Fate didn't say a single word; she hadn't slept at all since last night. She's tired but she couldn't sleep.

"I couldn't sleep." She admitted softly.

Heero reached out and took her hand in his. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he stared into her red and puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was angry and I said things that I didn't mean." Heero said softly.

Fate didn't say anything else. She has been thinking about him and about their fight. She wanted to know everything about Heero, but he's still so tight lipped about his past. Fate wants Heero to know that he can trust her. She would never betray him nor will she ever leave him once she found out the truth about him. She wants to share some of his burdens but knows that Heero would probably choose to never confide in her. She wants to help him, but Heero doesn't seem to want her help. She looked down sadly instead.

She hated being on the sidelines, she hated how he's keeping everything from her. She hated how helpless she felt when she knew that there was nothing she could do to help him. Why does he choose to face everything alone? She's his girlfriend now, yet he… still wouldn't confide in her. Was her role in his life so minor that he can't even trust her with his troubles?

"Fate?" Heero asked, noticing how she seems to be lost in her own thoughts.

Fate didn't respond to him, she merely continued to look down sadly.

"Fate, I want you to understand that there are things that I can't talk to you about. I hide them from you because I don't want you to be in danger. Too much knowledge can be a dangerous thing, especially if it falls into the wrong hands." Heero said.

"But I would never tell anyone, I will never betray you." Fate protested.

"I know that, but some things that I deal with are better off not knowing about." Heero said softly.

Fate still looked upset.

"Is it because you don't trust me enough to tell me about them?" Fate asked.

"It's not a matter of trust Fate; I keep them from you in order to protect you. You must understand that." Heero said, stressing his point.

Fate still didn't look convinced. Heero then reached out and pulled her into his arms. Fate was surprised initially, she calmed down after a short moment but she didn't reach out to hug him in return. Heero didn't speak, he just continued hugging her. Tears fell from Fate's eyes as she knew that Heero would probably never tell her what he's going through or about his past.

"Leave my past alone where it is, in the past. Promise me that you won't go digging through my past or get any information about my past from my best friends." Heero said.

Fate didn't answer; she didn't want to promise him so. She felt so depressed that Heero still refused to let her in on what's really going on. She didn't use to question him about his past or what he is going through before. Because she knew that he wouldn't tell her anything, but does he expects her to continue to accept them without questioning him? Can she do it? Can she continue to pretend that nothing's going on? She's so sick and tired of doing that. It hurts her so much inside that she continued crying instead.

"Fate?" Heero asked, noticing how she buried her head in his chest.

She didn't say what was on her mind, because she was afraid of losing him as well. But… how long can she continue to pretend that nothing is wrong? Can she really not question him like she did in the past?

She broke their hug and looked up at him instead. Heero reached out and gently wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry anymore." Heero said softly.

"I'm sorry too; I said mean things about you as well." Fate said, choosing to lie about what she was really feeling or thinking.

Heero hugged her instead while Fate continued crying into his chest. She was certain that Heero probably thinks that she was crying over their fight however it was a far cry from the truth. After Fate had calmed down, Heero kissed her on her forehead.

"Am I forgiven?" Heero asked softly.

She nodded before looking at his shirt.

"I ruined your shirt again." Fate whispered.

"You can ruin as many of my shirts as long as it makes you feel better." Heero said.

Fate smiled up at him and kissed him on his cheek. He then reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and handled her a sealed envelope.

"What is this?" She asked.

Heero didn't respond to her question hence Fate opened it gently and pulled out the card that was in the envelope. She saw that it was a wedding invitation. She looked at Heero in surprise who merely nodded at her. She opened the card and saw that it was indeed an invitation to Lady Une's wedding.

"The wedding is still on and she wants to invite you." Heero said.

"But I thought that you didn't want me there?" Fate asked softly.

"I'm not the groom." Heero said, after all he doesn't get to determine who should be at the wedding or not.

Fate smiled at him instead; at least it solved one of their problems.

"You will be there?" Heero asked.

"Of course, I never turn down a wedding invitation." She said, giving him one of her best smiles.

Heero sighed.

"Since you are going to be there, I might as well introduce you around." Heero said.

"Do you really mean it?" Fate asked.

Heero nodded and Fate was so happy that she immediately hugged him.

"Oh Heero, you are so good to me! I love you so much!" She exclaimed kissing him on his cheek.

"Wait; listen to what I have to say first. There are conditions, you must not cause a scene and please refrain from finding out any information about me from any one of them." Heero said.

"But surely I'm allowed to talk to them." Fate said.

"Yes you can talk to them, but nothing about the war, nothing about me being a Gundam pilot. On a side note, they might be rather hostile towards you." Heero said.

"But we have never even met before." Fate pointed out.

"They tend to be on Relena's side and she might have poisoned them against you." Heero said.

Fate was silent but then she nodded her head.

"Fine, I promise you that I will be nice." Fate said as she smiled up at him.

Heero frowned, knowing that Fate was definitely up to something. Fate then caressed his cheek and leaned in to kiss him on his cheek. Heero reached out to hug her and Fate rested her head against his chest. None of them said a single word for a very long time while Fate slowly dozed off as she continued to hear the sound of Heero's heart beating so closely to her.

* * *

To be continued…

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, was busy with work. I hesitated if I should go ahead with this chapter as I did feel that the fight between Heero and Fate was rather forced. Nevertheless I decided to go ahead with it, because both of them needed to understand where each other is coming from. They are actually on conflicting ends even though they have patched things up. Heero is convinced that his past is a closed book to Fate, while Fate is sick and tired of being on the sidelines. This will definitely be an issue that both of them will need to address later on.

I do apologize for portraying Mariemaia as a selfish child initially. As for Lady Une and Mariemaia, their relationship is on good terms again and this plot line is slowly drawing to a close.

There is the wedding to look forward to and there will be short appearance made by a few canon characters in Gundam Wing.

Please do continue to support this story! Please read and review, but **NO FLAMERS!** Thank you.


	32. Lady Une's Wedding

**Family**

**Chapter 31: Lady Une's Wedding**

Author's note: Previously on Family, Fate informed Heero where she thought Mariemaia might be allowing Heero and Trowa to find Mariemaia first. Fate and Duo met them at the war memorial while Fate convinced Mariemaia to return home and to work things out with Lady Une. However they were surrounded by armed men and were caught in the crossfire. They managed to bring Mariemaia back safely, however Heero and Fate got into a fight. Lady Une and Mariemaia's future are decided and the wedding will go on. Meanwhile Heero gets advice from Trowa and patches things with Fate. Yet he doesn't know that Fate is having doubts of her own regarding their relationship.

The wedding is finally here, there will be appearances by more characters from Gundam Wing. Please do forgive me if I portray them in a very out of character manner or that I make them appear to be very mean. Most of these characters only play a small role in this chapter.

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you continue to support it. **Please read and review, NO FLAMERS!** Pairing: HeeroXOC

* * *

After Colony 203, 14th April,

VLA, Moonstone Mansion

Evening time

Heero was here to pick Fate up before going to Lady Une's wedding. He was feeling rather anxious, not because of the people that he will be meeting today, but because he wasn't sure how they will treat Fate. He was dressed in a tailor-made navy tuxedo and was waiting for Fate to finish dressing. Federick came down the stairs dressed in a black tuxedo. His hair was gelled back and he looked smart dressed in such formal attire.

"I see that you are still here." Federick said.

Heero didn't answer, knowing that Federick was also invited to the wedding.

"She might take a while but it's best not to be late." Federick told him.

Heero glared at him instead while Federick merely smiled.

"Guess I will see you there." Federick said.

Heero didn't respond while Federick left the mansion first. He started checking his mobile phone for any e-mails that he needed to attend to. He was checking on the updates of the current project that he was working on when he saw that Fate was ready. She stood at the top of the stairs and smiled at him. Heero had to blink several times to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

Fate was dressed in a lavender chiffon halter full length gown that has an empire waist. The dress' bust was covered with detailed bead work and they look shiny from far. She had styled her hair into a half up, half down large curls hairstyle. She was wearing a pair of long diamond earrings and matched it with a simple yet elegant diamond necklace. Fate had also put on light make up. She came down the stairs gracefully and smiled when she reached his side. She noticed his lack of response; he looked like he was in a daze.

"Heero?" She asked gently.

"Right, let's get going." Heero said, snapping out of his daze.

Heero offered her his arm and she took it without hesitation. Heero wanted to shoot himself; he keeps on forgetting how beautiful she is. She always looked so beautiful when she's all dressed up in such formal dresses.

"Do you think it's too much for a wedding?" Fate asked softly.

"It is a black tie wedding." Heero pointed out.

"Nevertheless I feel like I'm going to a formal party instead." Fate admits.

Meteor came bouncing after her, carrying a small white satin clutch with it.

"Oh thank you Meteor, I almost forgot about this." Fate said, taking the clutch bag from Meteor.

Meteor turned invisible while Heero noticed that she was baring a little of her back due to the cutting of the dress. They greeted Killian goodbye and Heero opened the door for her. She smiled when she saw Heero's limo waiting outside for them. She greeted Rolland good evening after Heero opened the limo's door for her. She went in first and waited for Heero to get into the limo. After the limo's door was closed, Rolland started to drive the car towards their destination.

"Are you nervous?" Fate asked.

Heero raised an eyebrow at her.

"I am nervous about meeting your friends." Fate admits.

Heero gave her hand a squeeze but said nothing else. He could smell her familiar scent from such close distance. He found himself staring at her lips and noticed that she had put on super shiny pink lip gloss.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Fate asked.

"I'm not." Heero said, lying.

"Anyway, I want to thank you for lending me this diamond necklace set." Fate said.

Heero frowned at her instead. He had presented her the diamond necklace set as a gift to her, but Fate refused to accept them. He couldn't convince her otherwise hence she said that she would only borrow them for one night. Then again the diamond necklace set was useless to him should she return it to him.

"It's yours to begin with." Heero said.

"Heero, we talked about this. I don't need your money and I don't like it when you shower me with such expensive gifts." Fate said.

"Is it wrong to buy my girlfriend a gift?" Heero asked.

"No it's not wrong, but diamonds are expensive and I don't wear them all the time. Hence it would be best if you save that money for something else." Fate said.

Heero continued frowning, since he was already a quadrillionaire, he already has far too much money. Since he's earning millions of dollars every hour, it didn't take him very long to become so rich. He was now one of the top five richest men in the universe and reporters were still trying very hard to get a hold of him. But he hadn't agreed to do a single interview ever since his company started. Publishers wanted to approach him to write a book about how he made his company so successful, but Heero hadn't bothered to meet with them. As for Fate, he knows that she's a billionaire as her albums and singles are always selling so well.

"I already have too much to spend." Heero pointed out.

"I know, but you could have given that amount of money to charity." Fate said.

He stared at her in silence and Fate could tell that he was displeased.

"Okay, enough with the money talk. What are you doing lately?" Fate asked changing the subject quickly.

* * *

Night time,

VLA, Oriental Hotel, Ballroom

After some time, they reached Oriental Hotel, where the wedding ceremony and reception will be held. They got out of the limo and went to the ballroom. Fate was starting to feel really nervous; she gave Heero's hand a tight squeeze instead. Two door men opened the doors to the ballroom for them and they went in. The ballroom was well decorated for the wedding reception but they went to the other connecting room for the wedding ceremony first. There weren't a lot of guests invited to the wedding but everyone was already seated and waiting for the bride to arrive. Heero managed to find his best friends and they greeted each other before sitting down on the chairs. Arabella was here as Trowa's date. Fate and Arabella sat next to each other and they started whispering to one another. While Heero took this time to catch up with his friends. Duo and Quatre looked rather pale while Trowa seemed happy. Meanwhile Wufei looked angry.

"They look pale." Heero commented.

"Well Duo met Hilde and you know how Quatre and Dorothy are like." Trowa said.

Heero didn't say anything, but he knew that it was the first time Duo and Hilde are seeing each other again after seven years. As for Quatre and Dorothy, they always break out into an argument every time they see each other. Although almost ninety nine percent of the time it was Dorothy who was trying to pick a fight with Quatre.

"We met Sally, who is here with her husband." Trowa said.

Heero looked at Wufei instead.

"She seems happy." Wufei grunted.

"What happened to him?" Heero asked Trowa softly.

"Beats me, he was looking this angry when he came in." Trowa said.

"What happened?" Heero asked Wufei directly instead.

"A stupid woman scratched my car on purpose!" Wufei exclaimed.

"You are angry because of that?" Trowa asked, looking at Wufei in disbelief.

"Who is it?" Heero asked.

"Who else could it be? It's that French woman!" Wufei exclaimed a little too loudly.

They earned a few stares especially from Arabella and Fate.

"Rebecca's here?" Trowa asked, sounding surprised.

"Damn right she is!" Wufei muttered.

"I didn't see her." Quatre said softly.

"She's with her boyfriend, whoever he is." Wufei exclaimed.

Heero had always known that Rebecca and Wufei despised each other, but surely she wouldn't scratch Wufei's car on purpose.

"I think her boyfriend is a friend of the groom's." Trowa said.

"I need a drink." Duo muttered, standing up but Trowa pushed him to sit down instead.

"Look, the wedding will be over soon. We just have to stay through the courses of the wedding reception and then you can go home. Remember we have to show Lady Une _our support_." Trowa emphasized his last two words to Duo.

Duo continued to look pale but nodded his head in acknowledgement. The doors opened and everyone watched as the groom and the groomsmen came down the aisle. They waited at the altar together with the priest and soon the wedding march started playing. Everyone stood up and watched as the flower girls and bridesmaids started walking down the aisle. It took a while before it was the bride's turn to walk down the aisle. As her parents were all deceased, Lady Une was walking down the aisle alone. The men have to admit that Lady Une looked really beautiful in the wedding dress and she was smiling happily like any bride would do on their wedding day. She looked so different from the tensed and serious superior officer that they see almost every day. Lady Une reached the altar and took the groom's offered hand. All guests sat down and the wedding ceremony commenced.

The men were awfully quiet as they sat through the long wedding ceremony, but Heero noticed how Fate was smiling at Lady Une and her husband to be.

"I think they make a great couple, what do you think?" Fate asked him softly.

Heero didn't answer her, but Fate smiled instead.

"I just hope that he can make her happy." Duo said softly.

The other four agreed but they didn't say anything else. Finally the wedding ceremony was over, and all guests moved to the ballroom where the wedding reception will be held.

* * *

Lady Une had arranged Heero to sit with all of his best friends, along with Federick and Rebecca. Rebecca and Wufei were glaring at each other while Fate merely smiled and dragged Rebecca away to sit with her and Arabella. Wufei sat down next to Duo and soon they took their seats. Quatre was talking to Federick and Fate was glad that at least there was someone civil to her brother. Arabella was talking to Rebecca and Rebecca seemed a little uncomfortable. Heero didn't blame her, especially when Wufei was still glaring at her from across the table. Fate smiled at Heero instead.

"Isn't this nice? It's great to have dinner with everyone." Fate said.

Heero didn't answer while the bride and groom have entered the ballroom. The wedding reception started. The food was served and they chat with one another while enjoying the food. Soon the guests started to mingle with other guests from other tables. However everyone seated at their table did not go anywhere, nor did they mingle with the rest of the guests. Although Patrick, Rebecca's current boyfriend came over to find her. Rebecca then introduced Patrick to Fate and Arabella, before introducing him to the rest of the men seated at the table. Fate and Arabella exchanged smiles as they watched Rebecca introduce Patrick to Quatre. As Patrick was talking to Quatre and Federick, Heero noticed that the three ladies were whispering among themselves again. They were speaking really softy, but he knew what they were talking about by reading their lips.

"He's really handsome." Arabella said.

Heero noticed how Trowa frowned at Arabella, as if he was reading their lips as well.

"He seems like a good man." Fate commented.

Fate turned slightly and she noticed that Heero was watching them. She smiled at him and Heero forced himself to look away, aware that Fate had just caught him reading their lips. Patrick started to talk to him while Heero merely listened to him but he wasn't paying much attention to him. Wufei seemed to dislike Patrick as he excused himself to go to the open bar. Duo joined him almost instantly saying something about needing a stronger drink. Just then the best man asked for everyone to quiet down and to go back to their seats as the speeches were about to start.

They listened to the speeches made by the best man, the groom's brother as well as from the Maid of Honor, who happened to be Lady Une's close friend. They have never met her before but she seemed nice. Heero noticed how the ladies were smiling happily when the speeches were made. They would laugh and exchange glances with each other. Soon it was the groom's turn to make his speech. Heero have to admit that it was a great speech; it left most of the ladies in the wedding reception teary eyed while some were dabbing their tears away with tissue papers. Everyone gave the groom a huge round of applause after his speech was over.

The men noticed how Lady Une looked teary eyed as well, soon it was her turn to make a speech. They listened to her speech attentively but towards the end Lady Une broke down in tears as well. After she had calmed down slightly, the bride and groom thanked everyone for attending their wedding ceremony and reception. They also hoped that everyone enjoyed the food and had a great time. A few toasts to the bride and groom were made and everyone raised their glasses to the toast. Heero made sure that Fate drank very little champagne; he didn't want her to get drunk, knowing that she has a poor tolerance for alcohol.

After all the speeches were over, the DJ started playing love songs over the sound system. The bride and groom went to the dance floor to start the first dance. After the first dance was over, more couples joined in on the dance floor.

Duo and Wufei were still drinking alcohol, while Trowa asked Arabella to dance. Arabella smiled and took Trowa's offered hand. Trowa then led Arabella to the dance floor. Rebecca had left their table to go to Patrick's table, as Patrick was going to introduce her to his friends. Quatre and Federick left the table to mingle with other guests but both men were attracting a lot of females' attention instead. Hence the only people left at their table were Heero, Fate, Duo and Wufei. Heero was surprised when Sally came over with her husband. Sally looked the same as ever, and she smiled at Heero.

"Oh Heero, it's so good to see you again!" Sally exclaimed.

Heero stood up and greeted her. Fate stood up as well and Heero introduced her to Sally.

"Fate, this is Sally Po, a friend of mine. Sally, this is my girlfriend, Fate de Camden." Heero said, making the introductions.

"How do you do?" Fate asked smiling at Sally.

Sally smiled at her in return and introduced both of them to her husband.

"Fate de Camden, your name sounds rather familiar." Sally said softly.

"Isn't she that superstar?" Sally's Husband asked.

"Oh of course! How can I forget? My daughter is a big fan of yours and she's not even six years old yet." Sally said.

Fate smiled politely and they chat briefly before Sally went over to greet Wufei and Duo again. As the men were talking among themselves, Heero noticed that Sally was talking to Fate.

"I'm a little surprised when Heero introduced you as his girlfriend." Sally admitted.

Fate didn't say a single word, she merely continued smiling.

"When he was with Relena, he didn't even tell anyone that she's his girlfriend. You must be special to him as he didn't choose to hide your relationship with him." Sally said softly.

Fate forced herself to smile politely and looked at Heero instead. Technically they were still hiding it since they hadn't told the media about it yet.

"I had always thought that he would end up with Relena, guess I was wrong." Sally said softly.

Fate didn't respond, because she didn't know what to say. Soon Sally and her husband left to go back to their table. Heero went over to her almost instantly.

"Are you alright?" Heero asked.

"I'm fine." Fate lied to him, forcing a smile on her face.

Duo left to go to the open bar while Trowa returned with Arabella. Just then Catherine came over to greet them. Catherine's hair was longer now and she looked good in her formal gown. Lady Une had arranged her to sit at Relena's table; hence they hadn't seen her yet. They greeted each other and Trowa introduced Catherine to Arabella and Fate.

"This is my elder sister, Catherine." Trowa said.

Catherine smiled and greeted Fate and Arabella. But Heero noticed how she was frowning at Fate. They chat for a while and Fate was glad to see that Arabella seems to be able to get along well with Catherine. Heero looked towards the open bar and saw that Duo was confronted by Hilde. Duo didn't look happy about the situation at all.

"I'm honestly surprised to even see you here, Mr. Heero _Wingate_. We all know that you aren't a fan of parties." Came a rather loud voice.

Heero knew who it was but he ignored her completely. Dorothy soon came into view and she looked the same since the last time he saw her. She was dressed in a black evening gown and she looked as haughty as ever. Quatre came back to their table as he noticed that Dorothy was here. Heero stepped in front of Fate as if in an attempt to block her from Dorothy's view.

"Oh and of course you have to bring _Miss Camden_ here with you." Dorothy said; her voice filled with sarcasm.

Heero narrowed his eyes at her, but he knew that his best friends were all eyeing her as well.

"Wow what is this? All four of you suddenly seem so tensed and protective of her. Like hunting dogs protecting their bitches." Dorothy said.

Heero glared at her, aware that she had just insulted Fate as well as his best friends.

"Dorothy, if you do not wish to cause a scene at Lady Une's wedding, I suggest that you return to your table." Quatre said in a very low voice.

Fate looked at Quatre in surprise, she have never seen him use such a tone on anyone before.

"Nevertheless greetings should be made; after all we haven't seen each other for a very long time now." Dorothy said.

Heero didn't respond, he continued glaring at Dorothy. Fate surprised all of them when she side stepped past Heero.

"Indeed greetings should be made. It's good to see you again, Miss Catalonia." Fate greeted with a smile on her face.

Dorothy snorted as if she didn't care that she was greeted by Fate, she ignored Fate entirely.

"Fancy you bringing a date Wingate; you were never a romantic type." Dorothy said a little too loudly.

"Dorothy." Quatre warned.

Dorothy ignored Quatre as well.

"I'm surprised that Lady Une even lets you in. You should be ashamed of yourself Miss Camden, after all we all hate scheming third party bitches!" Dorothy exclaimed.

Arabella gasped in shock while Heero looked like he was about to march over and hurt Dorothy badly. But Fate reached out and placed her hand on his wrist, stopping him. Heero stared at Fate instead.

"You are right, we all hate scheming third parties in all relationships. But more importantly we can't stand heartbreakers and adulteress." Fate said.

Heero was actually a little surprised as Fate had just insulted Dorothy in return.

"Adulteress? Are you calling yourself that?" Dorothy asked.

"No of course not, I'm referring to a good friend of yours. Maybe you should get your facts right Miss Catalonia before you start insulting others." Fate answered.

Dorothy's eyes darken when she realized that Fate was referring to Relena.

"How dare you! You are the one who's at fault here." Dorothy exclaimed.

"Am I really at fault, Miss Catalonia? Maybe your friend hasn't been very honest with you." Fate whispered.

Dorothy's eyes widened in shock at what Fate had just said. Fate's face didn't show a single emotion as she stared at Dorothy in return. Dorothy looked at Heero instead but Heero was still glaring at her. Dorothy knew that the battle was already lost, especially since all four of the ex-Gundam pilots seemed to be standing on Fate's side.

"I see that you have poisoned all of them to stand on your side as well." Dorothy remarked.

"Fate hadn't done whatever you said she did. We are standing on her side willingly. I suggest that you leave, Dorothy." Quatre said.

Dorothy narrowed her eyes at Fate instead.

"This is far from over Miss Camden." Dorothy said.

She turned to leave but Heero walked over and blocked her path.

"You do not need me to remind you what I have in my possession, Dorothy." Heero said so softly that only Dorothy could hear it.

Dorothy froze instantly as she stared up at him.

"Enjoy while you still can, Dorothy. For once I even hear of anything, everything that you have and own now will be taken away from you." Heero said in an icy cold tone as he stared down at her with icy, murderous eyes.

"Do not even think of trying to cross me, do you understand, Dorothy?" Heero said.

Dorothy felt chills running down her spine as she stared up at the terrifying man before her. Heero didn't used to be so scary in the past. Her body started to tremble under his icy cold gaze but then Heero left to go back to Fate instead. Dorothy was aware that Heero was only giving her a warning, for she knew that he have enough evidence to put her in jail.

Fate was seated down on her seat and Arabella was holding one of her hands.

"Are you alright?" Heero asked Fate.

Fate nodded slowly.

"I can't believe her, is she always like this?" Arabella asked.

Trowa nodded, but he noticed how Quatre looked rather upset as well. Wufei sighed instead while Catherine was silent but she had just witnessed everything.

"I… feel bad about insulting her." Fate whispered.

"My God Fate, that woman just called you a bitch and you still feel bad about insulting her? You are far too kind for your own good!" Arabella exclaimed.

"I will get us some drinks, we could really use it." Wufei said, standing up.

"I will help out." Quatre said softly.

Hence Wufei and Quatre left the table. Catherine left the table as well, since they seem to be busy anyway. Trowa suggested that they give Heero and Fate some private space. Arabella looked at Fate in concern.

"I'm alright, really. Why don't you go and enjoy yourself with Trowa?" Fate asked Arabella.

Arabella looked hesitant, but Trowa dragged her away while Fate forced a smile to try to reassure Arabella. Her fake smile fell and she turned to look at Heero instead when Arabella and Trowa were out of earshot.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said those things out loud." Fate whispered.

"It's alright, it's not like my best friends don't know about the truth." Heero said.

"Heero… I know that all of you are standing on my side and are trying to protect me. But I can fight my own battles, Heero." Fate said softly.

"I think you proved that just now." Heero said.

"Thank you for supporting me." Fate whispered smiling at him.

The DJ was now playing a slower song through the sound system. Heero stood up and held his hand out to Fate while she looked at him in surprise.

"Shall we dance?" Heero asked.

Fate smiled and gave him her hand as he led her towards the dance floor. Heero was glad that it was a slow song. They got into the waltz position and started waltzing slowly to the music. Heero ignored the glances that he was receiving from Relena's table. His eyes were fixed on Fate and her alone. They moved gracefully to the music.

"I feel uncomfortable; I feel many pairs of eyes staring at me." Fate whispered.

"We should put on a show for them instead." Heero said.

She looked up at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Fate asked.

"We might as well show them how happy we are." Heero said softly.

Fate smiled instead, she wanted to show everyone in the room that Heero was hers and that he didn't belong to anyone else. She gently wrapped her arms around Heero's neck and pulled herself closer to him. She rested her head against his shoulder while Heero wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her closer to him, so that she was pressing her entire body against his. Fate blushed at their close proximity. Both of them continued dancing slowly to the slow love song in this position. They earned a few stares and glances but Fate couldn't care any less. In these short few minutes, she knew that Heero was hers and she was his. She closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of his cologne. She concentrated on listening to the slow music and remembered to keep moving to the dance. She opened her eyes some time later and smiled up at Heero. Heero's face was as emotionless as ever but his eyes told a different story. He was staring intently at her and she knew that he only looked at her this way.

"I hope this dance doesn't end." Fate whispered.

"There's always the next one." Heero said softly.

"Let's hope it's a slow song too." Fate said, smiling at him.

* * *

To the people around Heero and Fate, they could obviously tell that the two of them are very much in love. They seem to be having fun on the dance floor as well. His friends all stopped to look at them and they would smile at each other knowing that it was obvious that this two were meant to be.

"They look so good together." Arabella commented.

"At least she seems happy." Rebecca commented.

Trowa smiled as well, watching the two of them on the dance floor. Quatre smiled as he watched the two of them dance slowly. Federick came over and stood right next to him. Federick was watching Heero and Fate, but he didn't say a single word. He merely frowned when he saw how close they were standing next to each other.

"I think they make a great couple." Quatre told Federick.

Federick didn't respond, but deep down inside he felt the same way too. However he's still worried about Fate, especially since she's always crying whenever they had fights. But he knew that he couldn't continue to look out for her forever. Soon it would be Heero's turn to do that. He knew that they love each other, but can their relationship last?

Lady Une was smiling from where she was seated. She could tell that both of them were indeed in love with each other. She had always known that Fate loves Heero, but to think that Heero loves Fate too. She could also tell that he obviously loves Fate more than he ever loved Relena. The two of them look like they were destined to be together. Lady Une was genuinely happy for Heero that he had finally found someone who still loves him so much despite of his dark and saddening past. All of these five boys have been through too much, it's about time they found someone who can make them happy as well. Lady Une genuinely hoped that she will be able to see all of them get married and have children of their own.

"What are you thinking of?" Her husband asked her.

"That the two of them look so compatible with each other." Lady Une said.

Her husband looked at the dance floor and knew instantly who she was talking about.

"Yes, they do look good together." He said.

"Both of them helped to save Mariemaia." Lady Une explained softly.

She had told him a little about the situation and was actually surprised that he took everything so well. Mariemaia couldn't take part in the wedding reception due to safety reasons, as Lady Une didn't want to put her in danger. She was at the wedding ceremony, but Lady Une had asked two Preventers to escort Mariemaia home after the wedding ceremony.

"I guess I owe them a big thank you." Her husband said.

Lady Une smiled.

"Nevertheless I just hope that everything will go smoothly." Lady Une said, aware that a commotion was likely to occur, especially when she saw how angry her guests seated at Relena's table were.

* * *

The song finished and the two of them broke their hold around each other. Fate was upset that the dance was over. Heero then led her off the dance floor to where Rebecca and Arabella were. He left her there and went to get drinks for Fate and himself. He noticed that Duo and Hilde were still talking with each other. He scanned the room to find the rest of his friends. He saw that Wufei was talking to a colleague while Quatre was surrounded by many women. Trowa was standing next to Arabella and he happened to noticed that Federick was also surrounded by many women. Heero went back to where Fate was and overheard Rebecca complaining about Wufei.

"I accidentally scratched his car with my clutch and he freaked out." Rebecca was telling Fate and Arabella.

Trowa smiled as he heard it. He nodded at Heero who didn't respond in return. Heero handled Fate a glass of peach juice before he stood next to Trowa and drank his whisky.

"I don't understand why every man treats their car like it's their precious wife." Rebecca exclaimed.

"Hmm… Trowa's the same too." Arabella whispered.

Trowa choked on his drink while Heero tried to hide his smile. The two ladies turned to Fate instead.

"I'm not really sure; but Heero would always give this hint of a smile when he tells me about his sports car's features." Fate said.

Heero didn't respond while Trowa laughed instead.

"I guess we are all guilty about loving our cars." Trowa said.

Trowa looked around the ballroom and noticed how Duo and Hide are still talking with one another.

"They seem to have a lot to talk about." Trowa asked.

"Duo ended things badly with her before he came to VLA to be a Preventer." Heero said.

"He told you?" Trowa asked.

Heero nodded.

"Nevertheless we were still teenagers then and like all teenagers, we didn't handle relationships very well." Trowa said.

Heero didn't respond but he agreed with what Trowa had said, his gaze fell on Fate instead. Indeed Heero hadn't handled his relationships with people well when he was younger. He had hurt a lot of people including his family as well as Fate. Fate noticed that Heero was looking at her; she turned and smiled at him instead. Wufei came over to join them and he was glaring at Rebecca who glared back at him in return.

"I don't understand why you two hate each other so much." Trowa said, frowning.

Wufei didn't seem to hear Trowa. Fate noticed that the two of them were glaring at each other and she deliberately stepped in front of Rebecca, blocking Wufei's view of Rebecca. Wufei had no choice but to stop glaring and he turned to his friends instead.

"I simply can't stand that French woman." Wufei muttered.

Trowa shook his head.

"Duo will be the one laughing his head off if one day their hatred for each other becomes love." Trowa said softly to Heero.

Heero frowned; he cannot picture Wufei together with Rebecca. More likely they will spend every minute together quarreling with each other instead. Then again, opposite attracts and enemies could always become lovers instead. Guess they probably needed enough chemistry to start fights in the first place.

"I wonder what her boyfriend Patrick sees in her." Wufei muttered.

"We will never know." Trowa said.

Heero finished his whisky and handled the empty glass to a waiter before moving over to get Fate. He dragged Fate back into the dance floor and Fate excused herself from her friends politely.

"I had the impression that you hated dancing." Fate told him.

Heero didn't answer as they danced to another slow song. Fate smiled up at him, but she maintained the proper positioning for the waltz. Their dance finished just in time for the cake cutting. They returned to their table as Lady Une and her husband started to cut their five tiered wedding cake. The guests all cheered and applauded for them, while the hotel staff started cutting the cake into slices for the guests. A waiter came over and served them a slice of wedding cake. Heero wasn't fond of sweet things; hence he gave the cake to Fate instead. Fate was actually feeling hungry after all that dancing and chatting. The cake was really delicious; she smiled after she took a small bite. She talked with her best friends about the cake before she turned to him.

"It's really delicious, you have to try it." Fate said.

He frowned at her as he drank more champagne.

"Come on, just one bite?" Fate asked.

Heero didn't respond, while Fate smiled instead.

"It's just cake Heero, it won't kill you. And please just take a bite for Lady Une's sake." Fate coaxed.

Heero continued to frown at her but he noticed that his friends were eating the cake as well. Even Federick ate the slice of cake that was served to him. Then he stood up and left the table after telling Fate so.

"I will be around." Federick told her, gesturing to the dance floor.

Fate nodded before she turned to look at Heero again.

"Well?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Heero sighed and gave in.

"One bite and I want you to feed me." Heero said.

"Very well." Fate said.

She used the fork to cut a small part of the cake and she forked that small portion before turning to him. She smiled at him while Heero leaned over and ate the cake off her raised fork. She watched him intently as he slowly tasted the cake.

"It's nice." He concluded before drinking more champagne.

Fate sighed, Heero definitely dislike sweets. She finished her cake and fed Meteor secretly Heero's share of the cake. Their friends have left their table after eating their cake; hence the two of them were alone. Heero was watching their surroundings when Duo finally came back.

"Duo, you are back." Fate said.

"Yes, I'm back for cake. Oh please tell me they left me some." Duo said.

"I was about to feed Meteor your share as I thought that you wouldn't be coming back." Fate said.

"You were going to feed my cake to a robot?" Duo asked in disbelief.

"It wouldn't be right to waste food, especially since Heero dislikes sweet things." Fate said.

Duo sat down and ate his cake.

"Wow, this is delicious. Of course not as good as the cake you make." Duo told her.

Fate merely smiled and thanked him for his compliment. Heero eyed Duo as he ate his cake a little too happily.

"I take it that things went well?" Heero asked.

"What? Oh, it depends on how you see it." Duo said, clearing his throat instead.

Heero and Duo stared at each other for a few seconds before Duo continued eating his cake. Fate noticed this short exchange but she didn't question them. Heero reached out and held her hand under the table. Duo left the table immediately after he had finished the cake. Heero then took this opportunity to run his fingers lightly across Fate's hand, before turning her hand over to do the same thing to her palm. She tried to keep a straight face but failed to do so miserably, while Heero gave a small smile.

"Heero, it's really ticklish." Fate said.

She tried to pull her hand away, but Heero wouldn't let her. Fate was trying very hard not to laugh. But Heero's hand fell away from hers instantly when he saw who had approached them. Fate turned to see that it was Relena herself. Heero's face was now as emotionless and unreadable as ever while the smile on Fate's face died. Relena was dressed in a light pink silk formal gown and have styled her hair into a loose bun. She looked the same as ever but there was still something about her that made Fate feel uneasy around her.

"Hello Heero, Miss Camden." Relena greeted with a smile.

"Relena." Heero greeted in return.

"Miss Darlian." Fate greeted in return as well, forcing a very fake smile for Relena.

"I see that you two seem to be enjoying the wedding." Relena said.

Both of them didn't respond to what she had said.

"Nevertheless it has been a long time since we last met, isn't it? I believe it has been more than two years." Relena said.

Fate could tell that Relena was treating her as if she wasn't there. Heero didn't respond at all, he merely stared at her with cool eyes.

"May I have a private word with you, Heero?" Relena asked politely.

Heero looked at Fate from the corner of his eye and knew that Fate was staring intently at him, as if trying to tell him to say no.

"Please, for old time's sake. It wouldn't take long." Relena said.

Fate frowned at him while Heero stood up instead.

"Fine." Heero said.

Relena smiled a little too brightly while Fate could only continue to frown at Heero. She was shocked and upset with Heero's decision. Heero placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"I will be back in a while." He whispered into her ear before walking away.

Relena shot Fate a smug look before she followed after Heero. Fate had a really bad feeling about this as she watched the two of them take their leave. She immediately reached for Heero's half-finished glass of champagne and gulped the rest of it down. She was considering if she should get another glass when another person approached her. Fate wasn't surprised to see that it was Dorothy_. Oh great, of all person in the world._ Fate thought to herself as Dorothy sat down on Rebecca's seat. Dorothy was holding a glass of champagne in her hands.

"You seemed a little lonely sitting here all by yourself. Did your boyfriend abandon you or something?" Dorothy asked.

Fate didn't answer but she could tell that this was obviously something Dorothy and Relena had planned together. Just like the last few times they tried to bring her down and to cause Heero to doubt her.

"I know that you might trust Heero a lot, but even I wouldn't be so gracious to leave my boyfriend with his ex." Dorothy said as she started swirling the champagne in her wine glass.

Fate didn't say a single word, she chose to ignore her.

"Then again, who knows what might happen between a man and a woman when they are alone in private." Dorothy said.

Fate stared at Dorothy in shock; Dorothy smirked when she saw the look on Fate's face. Dorothy finished her champagne in a single gulp and smiled a little too widely at Fate.

"And if I would you, I would probably go check on them. I wouldn't want to lose my boyfriend to his ex." Dorothy said, giving her a haughty laugh before she left Fate's table.

Fate watched as Dorothy disappeared into the crowd, her hands were clenched tightly into fists on her lap. No, she trusts Heero and Dorothy was definitely trying to make her doubt him. But… what if she was right? What if Heero and Relena are actually secretly seeing each other behind her back? Fate clenched her hands tighter and tried not to doubt Heero so, but it was hard not to. She closed her eyes and forced herself to take in deep breaths. But it wasn't working; the image that was in her head was causing her to be even more worried. She stood up instead and walked briskly towards the ballroom's main doors instead.

Dorothy smirked when she saw Fate leave the ballroom. As usual, the perfect Miss Camden is so predictable; hence it was so easy for her to fall into their trap. She texted Relena that Fate was coming to find them. She continued drinking her champagne with a smile on her face; soon there will be a reason to celebrate. After all, revenge is always sweet.

* * *

Heero stopped walking when they reached a quiet corner, but Relena insisted that they go somewhere more private, where no one will be there to disturb them or see them. He knew that something was a little off, but he continued to follow her as there was no reason to object. They went up the stairs and walked along a corridor before Relena led him out through a glass door to an open balcony. There was no one around; hence they have the privacy they needed.

"Well?" He asked.

"It's a beautiful view isn't it?" Relena asked, looking at the view of VLA from the balcony.

They were on the fifth floor, hence it wasn't very high up, but they could see the hotel's large swimming pool from where they are standing.

"Cut the crap, Relena." Heero said.

"You were always one who wants to get straight to the point." Relena said, smiling at him.

"I didn't come here to chit chat." Heero said, staring at her.

Relena's smile disappeared from her face and she took a step towards him.

"Heero, I love you." Relena admitted, staring into his eyes.

Heero turned to look out at the view before them instead.

"I still do." She whispered.

"If you did love me, you wouldn't have done what you did." Heero said, choosing not to look at her.

"I was feeling lonely because you wouldn't give me the time and attention I needed. Plus I didn't even like the guy. You are the only person that I still love and think about." Relena said.

"Right, so you used him for sex? That your relationship with him was purely physical? That there were no strings attached?" Heero asked.

"Yes, I… admit that I was wrong in using him, but that was all there is to it." Relena said.

"Relena, can you even hear yourself? When did you resort to using others for your own personal gain? And do not make up excuses for the wrong that you have done, you already crossed the line when you first slept with him." Heero told her calmly.

Heero was trying very hard not to lose his temper as he did not want to look like he still cared about Relena.

"I…"

"And you didn't stop there. It wasn't just a one night thing, both of you were sleeping together for three months before I found out." Heero said as he stared straight ahead.

Relena was silent, she was surprised that Heero appeared to be so calm. She had expected him to be angry at her. Nevertheless she tried to approach the matter from another way.

"Then why did you agree to have a private talk with me?" Relena asked.

Heero was silent for a moment, but he changed the subject instead.

"Of all times in the world, why now?" He asked.

"I tried calling you, I left voicemail messages on your phone but you never did return any of my calls. And you didn't want to see me again." Relena said.

"You obviously didn't love me as much as you claimed you did as you gave up in less than two weeks. What happened to the persistent woman I used to know? You had two long years to find me and explain about this, yet you didn't even try to see me again." Heero said.

He shook his head instead.

"We are over Relena; we already were the moment you slept with him behind my back. And do not say that you still love me, because you obviously don't." Heero said.

He turned to walk away, but Relena rushed forward to hug him from behind instead.

"Please Heero, don't leave me again. Yes I could have approached you during these two years. But I was afraid, afraid that you didn't want to see me again." Relena said.

Heero freed himself from her hold and pushed her away from him.

"And that bitch, she was always there. I knew that she would try something after we have broken up and I was right." Relena said.

"Do not insult her so!" Heero yelled.

Relena stared at him in shock, but she became angry instead.

"If she wasn't here in the first place, we never would have broken up! I would never have felt threatened and we would still be happy together. Yet now she has snatched you away from me! She even poisoned you with bad and untruthful things about me! You must believe that I still love you!" Relena exclaimed.

"Fate was never a part of this, don't drag her into this. She was never a threat to us; you were the only one who saw her as a threat. And I know what you and Dorothy have done to try to take her out." Heero said.

Relena gasped in shock.

"How can you say that? I might hate her, but I would never do anything to hurt her." Relena said.

"I have already collected enough evidence to prove that both of you are guilty." Heero said.

"Then why didn't you report it to the police? Why am I still here?" Relena challenged.

"Fate didn't want to press charges against the both of you and she asked me not to tell anyone about it." Heero explained.

"Humph, how nice of her to do so! But that would only lead to her own downfall. She's not as innocent and kind as she appears to be Heero, you must see that!" Relena shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Heero yelled.

Relena was so stunned that she was speechless, Heero was even angrier than the time he caught her cheating on him red handed.

"Do not say anything else about Fate. She's not the reason we broke up, the reason we broke up was because you were unfaithful. Nothing in this universe can change that." Heero said as he glared at her.

"She has really poisoned you against me. But please Heero, I still love you! Many couples still get back together even after they found out that their lover was cheating on them. We can do that too, we can go back to what we once were. When we were happy and still madly in love with each other." Relena said.

"That won't be us." Heero said.

She stared at him in shock.

"But we can start over, a clean slate." Relena said.

"We can never start over Relena. It's over, we are over and I have moved on." Heero said.

"It's that bitch isn't it? You can break up with her and we can get back together again." Relena said.

Heero's eyes flashed silver, but he turned away from her, knowing that he was this close to strangling Relena. _Relax, clear your mind. It's not worth it._ He told himself.

"Goodbye Relena." Heero said before he walked away.

"No, Heero please don't go!" Relena shouted, rushing forward to stop him.

But Heero already sensed that she was rushing towards him, he simply side step her and continued walking, leaving her standing there alone. Relena looked down at her closed hand and knew that she had not been able to hold onto Heero's hand. Sure she could have ran after him and tried again but she knew that the results would still be the same. Her plan to foil Heero and Fate's relationship had failed as well for she had not been able to stop Heero from leaving. Tears fell from her eyes when she realized that she had already lost Heero and this time there was no way he's coming back to her.

* * *

Heero continued walking and was going back to the ballroom. He could sense that Relena had not chased after him like he thought she would. Nevertheless he was on high alert in case she decided otherwise and comes after him. Heero was walking towards the staircase when he saw Fate coming up the stairs. He was genuinely surprised to see Fate here.

"Fate?" Heero asked.

Fate looked up and saw him. As their eyes met, Heero could tell that Fate looked really anxious, as if she had been looking all over for him. He also knew that something was wrong when she did not smile at him, nor did she look relieved to see him.

"Heero." She whispered.

Heero walked down the stairs towards her but Fate's expression on her face did not change. Instead she was looking behind him as if expecting Relena to follow behind him. Before Fate could say another word, Heero grabbed her hand and gave it a very tight squeeze. She looked at him in surprise but as their eyes meet, she knows that he's trying to tell her something. Heero's face was as emotionless as ever but his eyes told another story. Fate slowly relaxed and sighed in relief instead.

"I guess I was worried for nothing." Fate whispered.

Heero didn't respond to what she had said, he merely watched her in silence.

"Is she still there?" Fate asked softly.

Heero nod his head once while Fate merely gave his hand a gentle squeeze before she did the one thing he never expected her to do. Fate continued up the stairs but Heero's grip around her hand tightened, stopping Fate in her tracks. She turned back to look at him.

"Heero?" She asked.

"It's over Fate, let's leave it that way." Heero told her softly.

"But…"

"Can't you hear it? She's already crying." Heero said softly.

Fate looked at him in surprise and she strained to hear better. But Heero was right, she could hear a woman crying rather loudly. She turned to look at Heero instead.

"Let's go back." Fate told him.

Heero waited for Fate to move first before he followed behind her. None of them said a single word but Heero knew that Fate had many burning questions that she wanted to ask him.

* * *

The rest of the wedding reception went by smoothly, Relena and Dorothy did not come back into the ball room. They congratulated Lady Une on her wedding and thanked her for inviting them. They even told her that they enjoyed themselves very much. When the last slow love song played, every couple was dancing on the dance floor. Fate smiled when she sees her friends dancing with their partners. She then looked up at Heero and knew that they really needed to have a private talk as they hadn't spoken a single word to each other since they returned to the ballroom.

After the last dance was over, everyone was preparing to leave. Duo left with Hilde and promised to talk to them the next day. He even winked at his best friends before he left with Hilde. Rebecca left with her boyfriend Patrick while Arabella left with Trowa; those two were beaming away like fools. Quatre left with a blonde haired woman, while amazingly Federick left with a brunette clinging to his arm.

"I will see you tomorrow Fate." Federick said.

Fate smiled and waved goodbye to him, watching the brunette drag Federick away. Wufei was the only one who left the wedding reception alone, while Heero left with Fate.

"Poor Wufei, he must be feeling so lonely." Fate whispered when they were walking towards the hotel's main doors.

She was trying to break the tense atmosphere between her and Heero.

"I'm sure he can pick a few women if he wanted to." Heero said.

Fate was actually glad that Heero would still respond to her.

"Nevertheless, everyone went off with someone." Fate said.

"It's his choice what he wants to do with his own love life." Heero said.

"I think I will need to pull some matchmaking magic on Wufei." Fate said.

"He hates people meddling in his affairs." Heero told her.

"But he can't possibly be alone all his life." Fate said.

"He will figure it out." Heero said.

Heero's limo came and they got into the limo. Fate greeted Rolland with a smile and the limo pulled away from the curb after Heero got in behind Fate. Fate then rested her head against his arm while Heero held her hand. Both of them were tired after the long wedding reception, but something else was on their mind. The awkward silence that surrounded them was taking its toll.

"We need to talk." Fate whispered.

"Yes, we do." Heero agreed.

"My house?" She asked softly.

Their eyes met and Heero nodded his head. Both of them were silent for the rest of the journey back to Fate's mansion. The silence was heavy and both of them seemed to have a lot of their mind. When the limo finally pulled to a stop outside Moonstone Mansion, Heero could tell that Fate seemed a little relieved as well. He got out of the limo first and assisted Fate before he turned back to Rolland.

"I will be back late tonight." He told Rolland.

"Very well Master Heero." Rolland told him.

Heero nodded at Rolland before he walked with Fate into her mansion.

* * *

To be continued…

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. The chapter was getting too long, hence I pushed Fate ad Heero's private talk to the next chapter. I have actually rewritten this chapter four times as I wasn't sure which scenario I should go with. Eventually I decided to portray Relena in a slightly better light, instead of being a clingy, scheming ex-girlfriend. I left out a lot of details but you need to know that it isn't the first time Dorothy and Relena have tried to ruin Fate's relationship with Heero. They have even attempted the extreme before and tried to kill Fate, but naturally it was all covered up. I am aware that most of the canon Gundam Wing characters don't have much part to play in this chapter as they weren't really the main focus here.

I have left things hanging here, but next chapter will be the closure of the Relena topic. So do stay tuned for the next chapter!

I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter of Family and please do continue to support this story. Please Read and Review, but **NO FLAMERS!** Thank you!


End file.
